Génesis: Cristales de Cosmos
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: Todos creen que Serena murió en el último enfrentamiento contra las fuerzas de Sailor Caos. Y mientras la batalla continua, Serena y Seiya se reencontraran así mismos y a su destino final, las memorias secretas de ambos serán reveladas, las cuales son más antiguas que el Milenio de Plata. Los personajes son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo por diversión.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi  & Cia, yo solo escribo por diversión y por berrinche de que Seiya se quedó sin Serena (¡pero tiene hartas fans devotas como yo, he dicho!)

.

* * *

 **Prologo.**

 **...**

Taiki escribía en la computadora una especie de crónica de lo sucedido en los últimos tres años.

-No se me quita la mala costumbre de guardar una memoria de los acontecimientos- murmuro para sí mismo.

Y comenzó a teclear.

"Es un hecho inevitable, que las Sailors de todos los planetas se enfrenten al Caos, pero nunca concebí que esta vida diera tantos giros, comenzando por el hecho de que Seiya nació como hombre y no como mujer, por mi parte me siento bien con ambas apariencias, aunque de origen soy mujer, pero aún no se lo que pase por la mente de Yanit, mi hermana platinada, mi única hermana; pues el otro asunto diferente en esta vida es que Seiya no es nuestro hermano, aunque nos tratamos como tal. También está el hecho de que ahora nosotros y las Sailor Scouts tengamos que proteger a príncipes y no princesas. Lo que me hace pensar que estamos viviendo el cierre de un ciclo infinito"

La imagen del pelirrojo y vanidoso príncipe Terius de Kinmoku llego a su mente. Nada que ver con la delicadeza y entereza de la ausente princesa Kakkyu.

"Gracias doy, de que lo vivido en el sistema solar lo ha hecho madurar, algo..."

Taiki suspiro levemente.

Ami entró a la pequeña biblioteca, tenían casi dos años de vivir juntos, en la Tierra. Deposito una taza de café en el escritorio, el castaño agradeció con la mirada. Taiki era hombre por ella, y no porque a la peli azul le incomodará la presencia de Taisha- su forma femenina- sino porque así se evitaban el lidiar con el círculo familiar y de amistades de Ami, que para su tristeza resultaron demasiado cerrados de mente.

-La necesitarás- puntualizo Ami-, supongo que no dormirás para terminar eso, ya que mañana partimos a Kinmoku

-Tú siempre tan amable.

Taiki tomo su mano con delicadeza y le deposito un beso, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-Yo tampoco dormiré, tengo que entregar un avance de mi investigación- dijo sonrosada.

Ami estaba estudiando medicina en la universidad, pero lo hacía en línea, para no tener que asistir a la escuela, y así poder ayudar a Taiki en su misión, y buscar junto con Maker, el cristal de Cosmos faltante, aunque Sailor Caos no había hecho ningún movimiento desde la muerte de Serena, eso no significaba que habían bajado la guardia por completo.

-Estoy segura que estas ansioso porque llegue mañana, han pasado más de tres meses desde que tu pequeña sobrina fue llevada a Kinmoku por Setsuna, lo cual, se me hizo bastante raro.

Taiki opinaba lo mismo.

-Aun mis padres no creen que sea la hija de Yaten, o mejor dicho de "Yanit"- comenzó a reír Taiki ante su propio comentario, por supuesto, sus padres no sabían que sus hermosas mujercitas tenían la capacidad de adoptar la forma masculina, y mucho menos que eran las famosas Sailor Star Lights de Kinmoku- como Lucero se parece por completo a mí, creyeron que yo era la "madre", es decir Taisha.

-Es lógico el parecido- comento Ami- pues eres su tío.

-Solo espero que cuando tengamos el nuestro no se parezca a Yaten.

Ami se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-Este, bueno, que termines pronto.

Y desapareció rápidamente tras el umbral de la puerta. Taiki sonrió, le encantaba cuando Ami se sonrojaba, y continuo con su documento.

"He aprendido mi lección"— recordó lo mal que la había pasado haciendo sufrir a Ami y a el mismo - ", pero al mismo tiempo uso ahora mi razón, pero no volveré a escapar a lo que siente mi corazón.

Anotación especial: Cuidare donde dejo mis fluidos, o puedo verme involucrado en una situación extraña como el tonto de Yaten, que sin proponérselo, engendro una hija con Michiru. Por lo menos Haruka no lo mato"

Taiki negó con la cabeza, y borro esa Anotación especial, encontrándola fuera de lugar, nuevamente se puso serio.

"Omitiría la parte en la que…", sonrió ante ese siniestro recuerdo, "morir no fue tan doloroso, sobre todo al escuchar que Ami me amaba, eso me dio paz en medio de la oscuridad, desgraciadamente esa paz no la han encontrado Rei y su cara quemada, o Lita y sus piernas amputadas"- apretó sus puños sobre el teclado, impotente-", creo que sobreviven y no viven, pese a que en la tierra Rei goza del amor del ahora rey Endimión, y que Lita al parecer tiene un futuro prometedor con el príncipe Zafiro en Némesis, no son completamente felices. Healer intento ayudar a curar la quemadura en la cara de Rei, sin éxito, es como si un potente hechizo estuviera sobre ella, en el caso de Lita, al parecer ni la ciencia la puede ayudar; aunque tiene piernas biónicas no puede caminar, ellas siguen en la oscuridad, creo que es porque aún no se perdonan el haber traicionado a sus amigas, supongo es eso, y un detalle más, Lita ni Rei pueden transformarse en Sailors, supongo que es parte de un castigo por su traición, aunque no me explico porque Michiru tampoco se puede transformar en Neptune, pero Haruka si en Uranus, es todo un misterio."

Le dio un gran sorbo a la taza de café.

"Nunca se sabe de dónde puede venir la información, el hecho de que una pequeña de tres años me dijera que continuara con la búsqueda del cristal de Cosmos, pero que al mismo tiempo me asegurará que Michiru y Haruka tenían dos cristales, me lleno de esperanza, nunca hubiera imaginado que esa pequeña fuera Sailor Saturn, sin embargo Hotaru me aseguro que ese nombre quedo en el pasado, pues su cayado aniquilador ha desaparecido para siempre, cuando lo uso Serena para dormir a todos los volcanes de la Tierra. Ella es otra que no se puede transformar, sin embargo, al parecer tiene un poder especial, lo puedo percibir al estar a su lado. Somos pocas Sailors para afrontar cualquier eventualidad, por eso con la ayuda del príncipe Terius hemos hecho pactos con Sailors de otros planetas, en caso de ser necesario, tenemos que ayudarnos."

Hizo una pausa triste, recordando a su hermano, para ser exactos en la vida presente, "su primo", esperaba que el pelinegro se hubiera sobrepuesto a la muerte de la rubia.

"Seiya estuvo viajando durante dos años junto a su familia, como su padre es un importante embajador de Kinmoku, necesitaba cerrar varios tratados en diferentes planetas, pero esos viajes no le hicieron mucho bien a Seiya, pues en todos los lugares a los que fue, según me conto mi tía, le ofrecieron a la princesa o alguna doncella de la nobleza en matrimonio, y el tema del amor es algo en lo que no desea pensar, lo cual me pone triste, el siempre tan vivaz en ese aspecto, y ahora…en fin, lo que me preocupo fue que cansado de viajar y con el pretexto de cumplir con su deber, estuvo encerrado en una base militar, todo un año, y ahora saldrá, para enfrentar la realidad, al principio me tuve miedo de que se aislara de todos definitivamente, pero seis meses después me anuncio que ya tenía una nueva meta, me alegro por ello, lo cual me lleva a Mina, han establecido una gran amistad pues ella aparte de apoyarle en la asociación que creo Seiya para los niños en la Tierra, también han armado una casa productora de talentos, esa cercanía no le hace mucha gracia a Yaten, sobre todo ahora que ellos terminaron su relación, solo espero que sean figuraciones de Yaten, en verdad no creo que Seiya y Mina tengan una relación más allá de la amistad…"

Taiki se masajeo el puente de la nariz.

Había algo que si le inquietaba, el comportamiento de Haruka y Michiru, incluso le había preguntado a Ami al respecto, pero claro, ella no sabía nada, nadie sabía que ambas habían viajado a Némesis para buscar a Serena, que no había muerto como todos pensaban.

Taiki apago la computadora. Aún tenía mucho que escribir, como la fuerte alianza entre el príncipe Terius de Kinmoku, el rey Endimión y el príncipe Diamante, este último un inesperado aliado de las causas justas, pero ya tendría tiempo después, necesitaba prepararse para el regreso a su planeta.

 **:.**

 **.:**

Haruka y Michiru esperaban en un salón especial, dentro del castillo de Némesis. El lugar tenía un enorme ventanal, decorado con hermosas cortinas, con figuras de flores negras y rojas en las orillas.

Michiru llevaba puesto un vestido largo, en tono turquesa, mientras que Haruka parecía un caballero medieval, pues llevaba una armadura ligera, de color plata eran el pectoral y las botas, el resto de las ropas eran blancas. Haruka estaba vestida para la ocasión, por si tenía que pelear contra Diamante, o contra el General Fanel, a este último le tenía unas ganas enormes de aplastarlo, porque sabía que se había ofrecido a ser el padre del hijo de Michiru, eso la tenía en muy malos términos con él y eso que aún no lo conocía.

Michiru bebía te tranquilamente, sentada en un amplio sofá, pero Haruka daba vueltas en la habitación, estaba ansiosa por ver a Serena.

El primero en entrar fue un hombre altísimo, de larga capa y armadura oscura, cabellera azul, mirada penetrante, y una media luna negra que adornaba su frente, marcándolo como un *nemukiano de clase alta, el General Fanel de Némesis. Esa marca no le hizo gracia a Haruka, pues, aunque nunca había luchado contra BlackMoon sabía la historia detrás de esa marca.

Michiru al verlo se tensó por primera vez en su vida, Haruka ya había soportado la paternidad de Yaten, y ahora este rival hacia aparición.

El General hizo una leve reverencia enfrente de las dos, pero vio con _inusitado interés_ a Haruka, percatándose de que era una mujer, ¡y que mujer!

-Disculpen la tardanza de mi señor- se refería al príncipe Diamante, a quien le guardaba lealtad absoluta- pero al parecer Lady Black no está muy dispuesta a verlas.

-Perdón… ¿Quién? - pregunto Haruka suspicaz.

-Me refiero a la que conocen, su nombre real no es pronunciado en el reino, por órdenes de ella misma, como no recuerda quien es, como decirlo, se ha castigado a sí misma no queriendo saber sobre ella, sino es por sí sola, y ustedes tampoco deben decir que la conocen.

Haruka apretó los puños enojada.

-¡Como te atreves a querer ordenarme, tú no eres nadie para mí!

-Usted es una mujer muy fuerte- dijo de lo más tranquilo el General Fanel-, me encantaría, conocerla un poco más- termino diciendo en un tono seductor.

Y antes de que Haruka opinara algo, el General tomo su mano y le planto un beso, haciendo enojar a Michiru. Pero justo cuando iba a protestar, llegaron más personas a la elegante sala.

-Deberías de mantener tu distancia- dijo Zafiro entrando, junto con Lita, la castaña iba en silla de ruedas- o esa mujer te partirá en dos.

-Quisiera ver eso…- comento el General dando dos pasos atrás.

-Imbécil- siseo Haruka- "Como se atreve a tocarme, ¿no le gustaba Michiru?, este tipo es un casanova, lo detesto"- pensó.

-Haruka, Michiru- hablo Lita con timidez- en verdad el príncipe Diamante no está haciendo nada malo.

-No podemos fiarnos de tus palabras- opino Michiru.

Eso le dolió a Lita, pero las comprendía, ella había sido una traidora, y gracias a sus acciones, Serena había sufrido un ataque y la pérdida de memoria, y aún faltaban acontecimientos por suceder, pues también gracias a la información que le había dado a Sailor Caos, había revivido a un poderoso enemigo: El mago oscuro Zagato, antiguo enemigo de las Star Ligths, poderoso nigromante, y quien había estado preparando un plan, para poder derrotar a Sailor Cosmos, sin la ayuda incluso de Sailor Caos.

-Entonces fíense de mis palabras- dijo Sailor Galaxia apareciendo, con su cabellera suelta, cual llamarada de fuego, y un vestido largo y sencillo- ella no recuerda su pasado, ninguno de los que ha vivido- puntualizo-, y el forzarla le hará daño, cuando le contamos que conocía a Lita, se puso muy mal, en verdad no quieren hacer que ella decaiga ¿o sí?

-Entonces, ¿qué haremos? - pregunto Haruka ansiosa.

-Creen nuevamente sus lazos de amistad con ella, eso funciono con Lita, recordó algunas cosas de ella después, es mi recomendación, por el bien de ella.

-Hemos traído los cristales de Cosmos que tenemos en nuestro poder- dijo Michiru levantándose del sofá, y mostrando una caja dorada- tal vez esto pueda ayudar a que ella recuerde algo.

-Esperemos que sea así- dijo Sailor Galaxia- pero si no es así, lo mejor será ocultar su identidad, por eso no le hemos dicho nada a las demás.

Michiru y Haruka muy a su pesar estuvieron de acuerdo. Solo que vieron un problema.

-¿Pero si alguien la ve? Sobre todo, Seiya Kou, ¿Cómo podremos decir que no es Serena?, aunque todos crean que está muerta, es obvio que no podríamos engañarlos, sobre todo a él.

-Eso no es ningún problema- contesto Galaxia- Serena ha cambiado de apariencia, y aunado al tiempo que ha pasado, luce diferente.

Solo Zafiro, Lita y el General Fanel no se inmutaron, Michiru y Haruka no se esperaban lo que verían a continuación.

 **:.**

 **.:**

Una chica de atuendo estrafalario- pues era una cantante juvenil- era maquillada en su camerino, sus largas coletas eran peinadas por su estilista personal, el azul de su cabello estaba en armonía a sus bellos y juguetones, ojos azules.

-En unos minutos entras a escena- le anuncio un chico de gorra abriendo la puerta.

Pero antes de que el chico cerrara una rubia entro, más madura y linda que antes, pero no importaba cuantas vidas tuviera o los años que pasaran, el característico moño rojo adornaba su cabellera.

-¡Miku!- grito Mina eufórica-¡Tenemos lleno total, eres un éxito! ¡Y apresúrate, ser puntual es de una profesional!

Hatsune Miku, era el gran descubrimiento de la casa productora "Venus-Star", que fue fundada por Mina y el ausente Seiya Kou.

Mina le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Miku, y salió disparada del lugar, la estilista también salió del camerino, la peli azul viéndose sola, se levantó y abrió su closet, oculto en la puerta estaba un enorme poster de tamaño natural, era un chico atractivo de larga coleta, ojos de zafiro, y micrófono en mano, las siglas _**S.K.**_ estaban al pie de la imagen.

Miku se acercó a sus labios y planto un beso en ellos.

"Este concierto te lo dedico a ti, espero conocerte pronto"

Sonrió con ensoñación y salió, lista para dar su mejor esfuerzo.

 **:.**

 **.:**

El rechinido de las enormes puertas, anunciaron una llegada, Haruka y Michiru primero vieron entrar al capitán Kaituo Ace, asignado actualmente como escolta especial de Serena, y al igual que el General, este portaba una media luna negra en la frente. Luego entro el príncipe Diamante, luciendo un poco despeinado, asunto que le hizo gracia a Zafiro.

"Seguramente fue difícil traerla, su cabello fue lo más afectado", se burló Zafiro en su mente. Mientras Diamante se sacudía y estiraba un poco sus ropas, para lucir más presentable.

-Señoritas Haruka y Michiru, tengo el honor de presentarles a….

Todos pusieron cara de confusión, Diamante volteo a su lado y nadie estaba, bufo molesto y regreso al pasillo, y entonces jalo de la mano, a una mujer, delgada, de vestido rosa pálido, que llevaba una capa con capucha, y para ocultar más su cara la tenía agachada, una de sus manos jugaba con su vestido, mientras la otra era sostenida firmemente por Diamante, para evitar que saliera corriendo del lugar, que era lo que deseaba Serena.

-Perdón como decía- Diamante se aclaró la garganta-, tengo el honor de presentarles a Lady Perla Black, pueden decirle simplemente Lady Black.

Haruka no dudo en acercarse, pensando que estaban jugándole una broma, y en un movimiento rápido que no pudo evitar Kaitou, le quito la capucha a la mujer. Una larga y plateada cabellera salió a raudales, unos hermosos ojos gris-plata, la miraron sorprendida, era ella, su antigua princesa, pero hubiera dudado que era Serena si la hubiera visto caminando por las calles, solo por un detalle extra, Serena ahora Lady Perla Black, tenía esculpida una media luna negra, en su frente.

:.

.

* * *

 **Comentario.**

Fue corto lo sé, tenia deseos de avanzar hasta su reencuentro con Seiya, pero me comencé a sentirme mal.

Bueno para empezar si eres nueva leyéndome, pues debo decirte que esta historia es una secuela, pero a la vez "precuela" de mi historia llamada Renacimiento lunar: Cristales de Cosmos, puse un breve resumen de cosas a saber para entender como ira el asunto, por lo que no creo necesario que lean esa historia, pero se estarían perdiendo de muchas locuras mias, asi que si no las has leído estas invitada, y bueno "Génesis" es para finalizar la anterior, y no habrá parte dos final, como ahora se acostumbra en algunas pelis, jajaja, aquí se acaba todo.

Las que piensen que el Milenio de Plata y la historia de la princesa Serenity y el príncipe Endimion fue linda, créanme cuando les digo que me esforzare por opacarla (con todo respeto, Naoko-sensei).

Otros datos: A excepción de las Sailors y de tres personajes por ahí (incluyendo a Kaitou, los otros dos son sorpresa) que son renacidos de sus vidas pasadas, ¡ah! Y Zafiro, Diamante, Luna, Artemis (que son un apoyo para las Sailors) , los demás no son renacidos, solo se parecen a su parientes lejanos, como el caso del rey Endimion, que es una nueva persona. Darien esta descansando en paz, fue feliz en su Tokyo de Cristal, igual Motoki, me pregunto si dará problemas, aquí…creo que me enrede, jojo, pero ya todo se ira aclarando mas adelante.

¿Qué más? (Dudas, sugerencias al departamento de quejas, jejeje)

¿Qué me gusto?

Me encanto que el General Fanel (que lo tome prestado del anime La vision de Scaflowne) le interesara Haruka, oh pobre Haruka tendrá más de un problema por aquí (muajajaja).

Zagato que me lo preste del anime las Guerreras Mágicas, como he dicho, de momento no es mi prioridad crear personajes (salvo mi adorado príncipe Terius) este hombre traerá muchos dolores de cabeza a nuestros personajes, créanme, grandes dolores de cabeza, bueno eso espera Zagato.

Yaten tuvo que mentir a sus padres y decirles que era madre de su hija cuando en realidad es el padre (ya saben el secreto de la identidad, asi como Serena y mamá Ikuko), este asunto lo desarrollare con detalle más adelante.

Me encanto que Haruka y Michiru llegaran a Némesis, para ayudar a Serena, y aunque parezca que tienen las manos atadas, nuestra chica del viento no dejara tan fácil ese asunto de que Seiya no sepa la verdad.

Por cierto, no se si sea correcto eso del termino *nemukiano a una persona originaria del planeta Némesis, pero siento que suena bien, ¿o no?

Taiki y Ami viven una luna de miel, después que los hice sufrir un poquitín, asi que como ellos ya tienen resuelto su asunto pues no se si vayan a aparecer mucho, ya vere.

Mina y Yaten terminaron, no se si sea definitivo, muchas cosas van a suceder entre ellos y vere si es bueno para ambos terminar juntos, además que Kaitou Ace se verá involucrado en medio de ellos, o algo asi.

Serena ahora es Perla, este nombre lo pensé mucho, encontré que la perla es la única piedra preciosa orgánica, y bueno fue un detalle para que encajara en la nobleza de Kinmoku, hace juego con los nombres de Zafiro y Diamante, creo…

Hatsune Miku (prestada de Vocaloid) tiene intenciones de conquistar a nuestro querido Seiya, veremos si lo logra. Y no se ustedes, pero eso de que Mina sea su manager, pienso que habrá lucha de intereses, no se…

El siguiente capi ( que ya esta en proceso será mucho de Seiya), asi compensare su ausencia.

Es todo por hoy, espero actualizar prontito! Nada mas que pase mi examen final seguro lo hago :D

¿Quejas, tomatazos, besos? ¡Manifiéstate!

¡En fin, bienvenida a esta historia!


	2. Desencuentros

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi  & Cia, yo solo escribo por diversión y para hacer feliz a Seiya (¡Aunque parezca lo contrario, perdóname Seiya!)

* * *

 **.**

 **.*. Desencuentros .*.**

 **.**

 **:**

 **Hace un año…**

Una hermosa figura alada miraba desde el espacio el planeta de tonos naranjas y azules, sus ojos gatunos se fijaron con desprecio hacia la esfera de Kinmoku.

"Ahí se encuentra…él"

Yue no era exactamente un ser malo, más bien su naturaleza etérea y su poco o mejor dicho nulo contacto con los seres vivos lo tenían así: frio, nulo de sentimientos, a él se le daban bien los juicios, y el mantener el equilibrio del universo, no existía un bien o mal en su espíritu, él era, él que era y punto.

Hacia milenios había hecho una promesa, más para sí mismo que para su hermana Cosmos, cuidaría del ser amado de su hermana, hasta el momento en el que se reencontrara con ella, además de que esa persona especial, llamada Seiya Kou tenía una misión muy importante en la batalla que se avecinaba contra Caos, era una clave primordial del rompecabezas, Yue seria quien lo convocaría a tal misión.

"Todo fue un error de Cosmos, o, mejor dicho, así es como estaba escrito, es lo único que no acepto, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, esta sensación la odio, solo ella fue capaz de sacar mi helado corazón a este deprimente estado de casi un humano, solo ella"

Yue aspiro y respiro fuerte, sus alas se desplegaron en todo su esplendor.

"No tengo de otra para acercarme, necesito cambiar a una identidad falsa, incluso esa personalidad estará vedada del conocimiento de mi verdadero yo, gracias doy de que este estúpido experimento no tiene grado de error, yo el ángel del destino no puedo equivocarme, así es como debe ser, de ahora en adelante seré Yukito Tsukishiro".

Resignado descendió volando hasta el planeta de las flores.

 **:.**

 **.:**

 **Tiempo presente…**

Unos pies lodosos se arrastran sobre el piso de piedra, ropa sucia comenzó a caer a los pies de su dueño. Un sonido lastimero salió de sus labios.

"Estoy completamente molido…"

Las regaderas estaban solas, él era el único loco capaz de meterse a bañar a esas altas horas de la noche, claro, era lógico, pero no era una situación creada a propósito por Seiya, el problema es que su presencia intimidaba a los demás caballeros en entrenamiento. Casi nadie entendió su dolor, y que deseaba estar solo, en cambio esa actitud la tomaron como de alguien arrogante.

El lugar era escasamente iluminado por unas pocas lámparas, que colgaban en el techo en forma de esferas.

Las ultimas prendas cayeron al suelo, se soltó la coleta larga y llena de dolo.

En las mañanas ese lugar era un sitio bullicioso, risas, bromas, apuraciones de los chicos que entrenaban para formar parte del ejercito de Kinmoku, y otros como Seiya que cumplían simplemente con un servicio militar, aunque seguramente de todos esos que se decían guerreros, ninguno se podía comparar con Seiya, que en múltiples vidas ya había luchado por su planeta.

"Molido y apestoso, aunque no tengo necesidad de oler bien, ¿Para quién?"

Jalo la pequeña puerta que le llegaba unos centímetros por encima de la cintura, de hecho, así eran los baños, las paredes que dividían eran de esa altura, siendo solo hombres en el lugar, realmente no había necesidad de pudor.

Abrió la regadera, su cabellera azabache la anudo a un lado de su cabeza, el agua juguetona, comenzó a resbalar por su ancha y esculpida espalda. Recargo ambas palmas en el azulejo de enfrente, mientras dejaba que el líquido cristalino le diera un masaje a su cuerpo, ese día había practicado mucho en el área de sobrevivencia, estaba agotado.

"Pensé que ya estaba listo, en unos días es la coronación del príncipe Terius como rey de Kinmoku, han pasado tres años y yo…no logro superarlo"

De los confines de la galaxia vendrían a darle sus respetos al nuevo rey. Por supuesto el sistema solar estaba incluido, el rey Endimión vendría escoltado, y Seiya vería muchas caras conocidas. Era verdad que tenía contacto con Mina Aino, pero ella nunca le mencionaba a Serena, todo el tiempo hablaron sobre el nuevo proyecto, y aunque lejos, él estuvo de acuerdo con que Hatsune Miku fuera la primera estrella, apadrinada por su casa productora, hacía de todo por mantenerse ocupado. Pero al parecer nada le había funcionado.

Golpeo el muro con el puño.

"¡Maldición! Ella no estará entre ellos, nunca regresara, ella ya se fue…"

En su rostro el chorro de agua escondió sus lágrimas.

De pronto escucho alguien llegar a su espalda, pasos de pies arrastrando, y la regadera de su lado izquierdo chapoteando, el sonido del agua cayendo sobre el cuerpo varonil de al lado, ni siquiera volteo, sabía quién era, siempre había coincidido con él en la ducha: Kamui Shiroi, su amigo del servicio militar.

Seiya fingió una sonrisa.

-Pareces mi guardaespaldas.

Kamui apenas lo vio de reojo, sus ojos miel se conectaron por un segundo con el par de zafiros.

-No digas estupideces- respondió el recién llegado-, más bien a ti te gusta trabajar en mi horario, además no sé porque el comentario, ya es un año de coincidencias.

El moreno siguió lavando su cabello, sin prestarle mucha atención a Seiya, eso creía el pelinegro, pues Kamui lo seguía de cerca y a propósito.

-Sabes- dijo Seiya enjabonando la parte baja de su cuerpo, llenándola de espuma- más bien es raro que solo estemos nosotros aquí porq…

Y antes de que terminara de hablar, otro chico ya está duchándose: Yukito Tsukishiro, un chico de cabello gris de lentes, jovial y amable.

-Disculpen la demora- comento el peligris.

-Pareces un gato- dijo Seiya divertido- ni siquiera te escuche llegar.

Yukito sonrió ampliamente, mientras se quitaba los lentes.

-¿Emocionado por salir del encierro?- pregunto Seiya a sus amigos.

-¡Si! - exclamo muy animado Yukito.

-En absoluto- opino Kamui.

Y Seiya siguió platicando, sobre las experiencias vividas en la base militar. En un intento desesperado por fingir que estaba bien.

:.

A la mañana siguiente Seiya se encontraba caminando en el bosque, estaba esperando la celebración por el termino de las actividades, que estaría engalanada con la presencia de Terius. Esa reunión marcaría el fin de su encierro y el enfrentamiento definitivo a su realidad solitaria- solo porque así lo quería- ya que muchas kinmokianas desde siempre lo deseaban, y agradecían que siguiera disponible.

El pelinegro hecho sus brazos atrás y los sostuvo en la nuca, y en esa pose desenfadada siguió caminando, aun ataviado con su uniforme verde de practicante. De pronto en su camino se encontró con un grupo de diez chicos.

-Miren nada más- dijo un rubio en tono burlón- es el famoso cantante S.K, hijo del prestigiado embajador Kou.

-Estamos tan tristes de que no te veremos más- comento un chico de cabello verde.

-¡Taaan tristes!- comento un tercero- ¡Es tan difícil tener a una celebridad de cerca!

-¿Que quieren? - pregunto Seiya fastidiado por la actitud

-Solo queremos darte una despedida digna- hicieron un circulo a su alrededor.

-No te basta con ser un cantante famoso, eres un acaparador, tienes a toda joven hermosa de Kinmoku a tus pies- dijo el rubio con los puños cerrados.

Y ese punto en verdad lo era, Seiya desde hacía tres años había dejado su etapa de cantante, pero era obvio que su popularidad seria para la posteridad.

\- ¡Qué tontería! - dijo Seiya- talvez si se comportaran como los hombres que son les harían caso las mujeres.

-Me pregunto si sus primas no caerían ya en tus brazos- comento el de cabello verde ponzoñosamente- ¿Cómo gimen ellas en la cama? En especial me interesa Yanit, tiene unas…- dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Seiya no soporto esa falta de respeto y se dispuso a darles su merecido, pero de la nada aparecieron Yukito y Kamui. Su llegada lo detuvo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Kamui como una advertencia.

\- ¡Vaya, llegaron tus perritos falderos!

-Seiya no les hagas caso- dijo Yukito preocupado, era un chico bastante pacifico.

-Pero los tipos como tú- señalo nuevamente el rubio- siempre tienen su merecido, me alegro que muriera esa novia tuya.

Como una ráfaga, Seiya se lanzó sobre él, lo tiro de un solo puñetazo, por supuesto los amigos de ese tipo no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados, pero antes Seiya lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Kamui y Yukito.

"Déjenmelos a mi"

Y aunque eran varios contra él, entre patadas voladoras, puños y cabezazos logro dejarlos tirados en el suelo, Seiya libre de rasguños, se limpió el sudor de la frente. Camino hacia sus amigos y los tres se alejaron, dejando atrás a los chicos, quienes, entre quejidos, se intentaban poner de pie.

-Que extremo- comento Kamui.

El de ojos miel, Kamui, era el compañero de pelea de Seiya, con el practicaba mucho el manejo de espada, y demás actividades peligrosas, que justamente habían llegado a su fin ese día. Pero Seiya no sabía que esta persona era un ser resucitado del mago Zagato, con el fin de combatir contra Sailor Cosmos.

-Ellos se lo buscaron- siseo Seiya.

Yukito se quedó callado, en realidad no deseaba decir nada, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con el uso de violencia, pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo con esos comentarios crueles.

Yukito era más el confidente de Seiya, su actitud pacífica, relajada, le daba mucha paz al pelinegro, además de que el peligris de lentes tenía un algo, un algo en su persona, que le evocaba a Seiya algo conocido, por supuesto Seiya ni el mismo Yukito sabían que en realidad era una personalidad falsa, que ocultaba a Yue, el hermano de Sailor Cosmos. Que descendió del cielo, solo para guiar a Seiya en la misión más importante de su existencia. Gracias a ese poderoso ocultamiento ni siquiera Kamui o Zagato sospechaban de Yukito, el ángel había hecho un buen trabajo al esconderse.

\- ¿Vendrán sus familiares? – les pregunto Seiya.

-Si- respondió Yukito con una sonrisa, unos ancianos fingían ser sus abuelos, producto de su magia.

-No- contesto Kamui secamente- mi tutor está ocupado como siempre.

Seiya frunció el ceño. No le extrañaba esa actitud seca de Kamui, pero igual no se acostumbraba.

\- ¡Hoy beberemos como si no hubiera un mañana! - exclamo Seiya.

-Yo no bebo- dijo tímido Yukito.

-Nada de que no bebo- reclamo Seiya- hoy te tomaras unas copas conmigo.

:.

Pronto llego la esperada velada, los familiares y amigos de los recién graduados de caballeros celebraron con alegría, incluso los tipos molestos que retaron a Seiya tenían quien los quería. Todos vestían una armadura de gala, roja como siempre, pero con tonos dorados y plateados. Los padres de Seiya, su abuela, sus tíos- los padres de Yanit, Taisha o Yaten y Taiki– también Ami. Incluso Kelvin, el amigo de la infancia de Seiya.

-Luces muy guapa- le susurro Ami a Taisha, haciéndola sonrojar por completo.

Vestía de largo, en color violeta, haciendo juego con sus ojos.

Yanit se veía impecable con un vestido verde, y llevaba de la mano a la pequeña Lucero, que platicaba de mil cosas con Mariko, la hermanita de Seiya, este último les presento a sus amigos Kamui y Yukito, todos se saludaron cortésmente.

El aun príncipe Terius se paró en un balcón que daba al gran salón y pronuncio un discurso alentador. Al terminar, el General Furiyama, entrego las insignias a los nuevos caballeros, en el caso de Kamui, Seiya, y Yukito, solo entrego un papel que acreditaba el cumplimiento de su servicio por un año, al final todos aplaudieron el cierre de actividades.

-Querido sobrino- dijo el fornido General a Seiya- ¿enserio no te gustaría seguir esta carrera? Tienes todas las actitudes.

-No sonsaques a mi hijo- opino el padre de Seiya- la diplomacia se le da muy bien.

-El pobre de mi marido esta frustrado por que no tiene un hijo varón.

A Seiya ese comentario le hizo mucha gracia.

"Si supieran que sus hijitas pueden transformarse en varones, serían muy felices"

-Mi nieto adorado, no solo has crecido en altura, sino en guapura, me temo que muy pronto nos darás una sorpresa.

-Abuela…

\- ¡Ponte lista! - susurro la madre de Taisha a la castaña, pero Ami no evito ponerle atención- tu pobre hermana la tiene difícil con una hija, pero tú no, aquí hay muchos chicos prometedores, me haría tan feliz **que tu si te casaras…**

Taisha se quedó congelada, la mirada acusadora de Ami la acribillo, sus padres aun no sabían que tenía una relación con la peli azul, en realidad en Kinmoku las relaciones del mismo sexo no era algo que se viera natural.

-Madre no es necesario tu consejo, yo tengo una persona que llena todas mis expectativas- contesto mirando a su chica.

\- ¡De verdad! ¡Tráelo cuanto antes!

Antes de que siguieran con la conversación se acercó el único pelirrojo del lugar, ese color parecía ser un distintivo de la nobleza del planeta, una flor adornaba su frente.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentran todos? - pregunto Terius.

Todos hicieron una leve inclinación de respeto.

\- ¡La bebida es de primera! - contesto Seiya alzando una copa.

\- ¿Me permites un momento? - pregunto Terius, Yanit y Taisha se incluyeron en el momento.

Los cuatro se alejaron de la fiesta, hasta un jardín.

-Tu desempeño fue estupendo este año, según me reportaron- dijo Terius - pero la única mancha en tu expediente es que te gusta la bebida.

-No soy un alcohólico, solo bebo en eventos, ¿acaso he hecho algún desfiguro?

Yanit y Taisha lo miraron preocupadas.

\- ¡No me vean como un enfermo! - protesto Seiya arrojando la copa, y esta se hizo añicos en una fuente cercana.

-No te comportes como uno- recrimino Taisha.

-Yo opino lo mismo- recalco Yanit.

\- ¿Ustedes de que me hablan? Lindas señoritas con una vida resuelta, no pueden aconsejarme, no saben por lo que he pasado.

-Entonces dinos- propuso Terius.

\- ¿Es una orden de su majestad? - pregunto Seiya riendo.

-No- contesto Terius- es la preocupación de un amigo, sé que no somos los más cercanos del mundo, pero te aprecio, a mi manera.

Seiya restregó sus manos en el rostro, no quería llorar, eran demasiadas lagrimas vertidas, eso lo haría sentir más patético de lo que ya se sentía, ¿es que no encontraría paz?

-Déjenme solo- suplico.

\- ¡No jodas con tu estúpida soledad! - exclamo Yaten, ¿en qué momento se había transformado? - suelta todo, vamos escupe todo el veneno que llevas en el interior, aquí cada quien tiene su pedacito de infierno en la espalda, no te sientas la víctima, solo porque ella murió.

Parecía que la sola mención activaba lo peor de Seiya, se abalanzo en contra de Yaten, y le sumo el coraje de recordar que este había besado a Serena.

\- ¿Dime imbécil, te gusto besarla?

-¡Si!- estallo Yaten- ¡Si lo disfrute! – confeso al fin su pecado.

Terius y Taisha no lograron separarlos, ahora Yaten se había transformado en Healer. Dispuesta a atacar a Seiya, esperaba que igual se transformara en Fighter, pero eso no iba a suceder, puesto que Seiya se había prometido que nunca mas lo haría, como una forma de rebelión, en contra del destino, que lo había otorgado esa carga de ser una Sailor. Pero si saco su pistola laser, que funcionaba igual que su poder, aunque menos efectivo, brincaron en el aire, dispuestos a hacerse daño, el coraje actual de Healer era que ahora Seiya era mas cercano a Mina, aun no deseaba olvidarla, pero antes de que lograran lastimarse, el poder de Terius los separo, ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Por favor- dijo Terius- ¿nos reencontramos para enfrentarnos?

Healer adopto nuevamente su forma de Yanit, y Seiya se permitio llorar enfrente de ellos, la platinada lo abrazo.

-Lo siento, mejor hubiera muerto yo.

-No digas eso, tonta.

-Perdoname por besarla, y por gustarme, soy la peor.

-Mejor cállate, tonta- dijo Seiya a medio sonreir, en verdad no tenia nada que perdonar, solo fue un instante de ira.

Taisha y Terius se miraron aliviados.

A lo lejos Kamui observo la escena, justo cuando Yukito se iba asomar, lo jalo del brazo.

-Vayamos por unas bebidas, prometimos brindar con Seiya.

-Pero yo no bebo.

Mientras Seiya y Yanit hacían de una vez por todas las paces.

-Por cierto…- dijo Taisha- ¿tienes algún rencor guardado para mí?

-Para nada- respondió Seiya- en verdad solo estaba siendo un inmaduro, pero ¡ya no más!

Seiya levanto su pulgar y le guiño el ojo a su prima.

-Presiento que muy pronto esta calma que hemos vivido llegara a su fin- dijo Terius serio- ¡Por eso aconsejo que vivan la vida loca! - exclamo con una sonrisa y con los brazos extendidos.

\- ¡Alteza! - reprobaron la actitud los tres.

-Pero con menos alcohol, ¿de acuerdo Seiya?

-Claro si usted promete no gastarse el tesoro del reino en tratamientos de belleza.

Taisha y Yanit rieron.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? Soy ahora un hombre serio, futuro rey de este planeta.

-Eso me preocupa- susurro Seiya divertido.

Finalmente, los cuatro regresaron a la celebración, y la velada termino sin más complicaciones.

:.

.:

Muy lejos de ahí Analis- la que fuera novia del príncipe Terius- cabalgo, hasta que llego a la torre que sirviera de escondite de los malvados Kaname y Zero- nunca había pasado por aquí- susurro mientras abrió la puerta de madera, pudo haber asistido al evento militar, pero no quería ver al príncipe, aún estaba dolida por el rompimiento, en verdad lo amaba, pero desde entonces lo evito, ni siquiera fue capaz de darle el pésame por la muerte de la reina.

Subió las escaleras, y llego hasta la parte más alta, se asomó por una de las ventanas- tiene buena vista- su mirada trato de enfocar el punto de la base militar, aunque estaba muy retirada del lugar- ¿que estará haciendo el idiota de Terius? Seguro anda de coqueto con algunas doncellas, lo detesto, ¿Cómo pudo terminar conmigo? - un ruido la puso alerta- ¿Quién está ahí? - un viento soplo en el interior, su pelo largo, oscuro y rizado se agito, las cenizas de los que fueran Kaname y Zero entraron a sus fosas nasales.

Comenzó a toser, se hinco en el suelo, sintió un fuerte dolor en la garganta, se llevó ambas manos a su delgado cuello, unas lágrimas escurrieron de sus grandes y hermosos ojos cafés.

\- ¿Quieres vengarte? - pregunto una voz masculina.

Ella asintió levemente, y antes de perder el conocimiento la imponente figura del mago Zagato se hizo presente.

-Tú me servirás.

:.

.:

Días después…

Seiya se encontraba por fin en casa, se veía en el espejo, llevaba el atuendo digno de un príncipe- capricho de su madre- pero por esta vez le hizo caso en eso, porque deseaba verse bien, para que sus amigos y conocidos dejaran de pensar que había algo malo en él.

"Hoy retomo mi vida en forma"

Unos toquidos sonaron en su puerta, un mayordomo entro a su habitación.

-Joven Seiya, alguien lo espera en el recibidor.

\- ¿Quién es? - pregunto curioso, en realidad no esperaba a nadie.

-Una señorita, no quiso dar su nombre.

-Iré enseguida, gracias.

Seiya camino por los amplios pasillos de la mansión, no era de la nobleza, pero sus padres eran ricos. Pronto llego al recibidor.

\- ¡Seiya! - exclamo Mina eufórica, corrió y lo abrazo- ¡Que grande estas! ¡Sí que dan bien de comer en la milicia! No logre apreciar eso por las videoconferencias, que si me lo preguntas, cuatro en tres años son muy pocas, pero con esos consejos tuyos ¡la productora Venus-Star se perfila para una de las mejores!

Seiya la aparto con suavidad.

-Respira, aspira.

\- ¡Ya, ya! Solo que estoy contenta de verte.

-Tú también luces muy bien- ella vestía un largo y hermoso vestido plateado, su cabello por primera vez estaba recogido y un hermoso collar adornaba su cuello-, ¿pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con el rey Endimión?

-Pedí permiso para acompañarte a la coronación- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno está bien.

\- ¡Ha! Veo que aun tienes puesto el arete de Serena.

Realmente lo dijo sin pensar, pero eso provoco una melancolía en Seiya, quien entristeció su mirada, ambos no habían hablado sobre eso.

-Sí, ¿crees que sea malo? - pregunto tocando el arete de piedra lunar.

-No lo creo, yo también la recuerdo todavía- termina diciendo triste.

\- ¿Me esperas un momento? - pregunto Seiya.

-Claro.

Seiya regreso a su habitación, y se quitó ambos aretes, recordando que el otro par se encontraba en la tumba de Serena.

"Es lo mejor"

Los guardo en un cajón, y dudo unos segundos antes de depositarlos en una cajita, donde también estaba su broche de transformación que había prometido no usar.

"Esto forma parte de mi pasado"

Y cerro el cajón.

A la madre de Seiya le dio una buena impresión Mina, pero nada más comenzó con su parloteo sin fin, dejo de gustarle la chica. Y Mariko la saludo con la lengua.

\- ¿Dónde quedaron sus modales señorita?

Seiya cargo a su hermana pequeña y todos subieron a un carruaje, como se estilaba en la rigurosa etiqueta del palacio.

:.

.:

Durante el trayecto al palacio Mina comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, vería a Yaten o mejor dicho Yanit, el caso era el mismo, recordó la última vez que le vio, su rompimiento, ¿definitivo?

FlashBack.

Ambos se encontraban desnudos, aun abrazados bajo la sabana, Yaten había sido muy vigoroso esa vez, pues deseaba quitarle las telarañas de la cabeza a Mina, no le importaba Michiru, la relación con ella solo era por su pequeña hija, y con sus besos y caricias, trataba de darle esa seguridad a la rubia.

-Yaten- susurro escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico.

\- ¿Si?

-Quiero tener un hijo tuyo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

-Que quiero…

\- ¡No lo repitas! Te escuche la primera vez.

\- ¿Entonces?

-Es que, eso no tiene sentido, no ahora, es decir…

Mina se levantó y cubrió su desnudes con la sabana.

\- ¿Por qué Michiru si pudo tener un hijo contigo y yo no?

-Eso fue un error, yo en realidad no deseaba tener un hijo con ella.

\- ¿Entonces con quién?

Nunca respondería eso, el deseaba usarlo en su propio cuerpo, siendo Healer, pero como Yaten, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar semejante disparate.

-Es algo que no te incumbe.

\- ¿Eso piensas? ¿Acaso no soy tu novia oficial? ¿No deseas pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?

\- ¡Demonios Mina! ¡Claro que sí!

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema de que tengamos un hijo?

-Es que no deseo en este momento, ¿Por qué te comportas tan infantil?

\- ¿Yo infantil? ¡Cómo puedo tomar enserio lo nuestro! Si ni siquiera has hablado con mi padre, o con los tuyos, ¿o seremos una relación clandestina como la de Ami y Taisha-Taiki?

-De pésimo gusto que los menciones.

\- ¡Pésimo gusto el tuyo! ¡Odio tu hija! ¡Odio a Michiru!

\- ¡Cállate!

Yaten le dio una bofetada, no por Michiru sino por su hija. Mina se sobo la mejilla, su cara temblaba, sus labios.

-Perdóname, no quise, no fue mi intenci…- Yaten intento acariciar la mejilla, pero Mina aparto su mano de un manotazo.

-Darle vueltas al asunto- dijo ella- solo me demuestra lo poco que me consideras en tu vida, hemos terminado, y ahora si es definitivo, ¡vete de mi casa! ¡no quiero volver a verte! ¡la próxima vez te recibiré con un rayo creciente que te parta la cara!

Fin FlashBack.

:.

Y fue la última vez que le vio.

De eso hacía unos meses.

"Mina se valiente, además Seiya estará a tu lado, él si me aprecia"

La rubia le sonrió a Seiya y este le devolvió la sonrisa, sin saber las esperanzas que crecían en el corazón de la diosa de venus.

En efecto, Seiya la apreciaba pero no como ella pensaba, pero ese sentimiento estaba acrecentado por la reciente falta de sus amigas, Rei luchaba con sus demonios internos, Lita luchaba por levantarse de esa silla de ruedas, Ami siempre estaba ocupada: entre el estudio, la búsqueda de los cristales y su relación con Taiki; Mina bien pudo comprenderlo, pero no, decidió que sus amigas eran unas egoístas, y ella tampoco hizo el gran esfuerzo por acercarse a ellas, ella también tenía una vida que atender. Y en Seiya, veía el perfecto apoyo.

\- ¿Seguiremos con las videoconferencias para ponerte al día de nuestros negocios? - pregunto tímida.

-Sí, pero, he pensado en ir al sistema solar.

\- ¡Enserio!

-Claro, no miento.

\- ¡Yo también quiero ir! - exclamo la pequeña Mariko, abrazando a Seiya en forma posesiva- ¡El castillo! - grito la pequeña, anunciando la llegada a todos en el carruaje.

:.

.:

Al llegar al enorme salón, Seiya diviso a Yanit y Taisha, vio la clara tensión en el rostro de la platinada, al encontrarse con la mirada de Mina, ella la evadió completamente, Seiya se disculpó con todos y se fue con sus primas, tenían que estar al lado de Terius, era su deseo.

Llegaron hasta los aposentos del príncipe, se encontraba listo para salir, pero a la vez un poco nervioso, mucha gente de todas partes de la galaxia se encontraban ahí, sería su presentación oficial ante todos los reinos del universo.

-Luces mejor que modelo de revista- dijo Seiya pícaramente.

\- ¡No me pongas más nervioso! ¡O me arrugare!

Yanit dio paso a Yaten. Se recargo despreocupadamente en la pared, Seiya noto la tensión en el rostro de su hermano, pero prefiero no comentar nada.

-No debe estar nervioso- opino Taiki, uniéndose al juego de Yaten- creo que la mayoría de los invitados están más curiosos por conocer a la famosa princesa de Némesis.

\- ¿Diamante se casó? - pregunto Seiya.

-No creo- prosiguió Taiki- seguro hubiera invitado a su majestad, pero así la llaman, el pueblo de Némesis es lo que más anhela, el caso es que esa mujer es todo un misterio, nadie conoce su rostro, nadie fuera de la atmosfera de Némesis.

-Haruka y Michiru seguro ya la conocen, hace tiempo que fueron a ese lugar- dijo Yaten serio.

\- ¿Por qué es famosa? - pregunto Seiya interesado, por una extraña corazonada.

-Majestad- los interrumpió un guardia- llego la hora.

-Gracias por su compañía- dijo Terius a los hermanos- antes de la coronación, iré con el consejo, nos veremos en una hora, gracias, gracias por estar a mi lado.

-Es nuestro deber alteza- dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Son como mis hermanos.

-No se ponga cursi majestad- dijo Seiya.

\- ¡Ya váyanse! - dijo Terius molesto.

Por supuesto Taiki y Yaten lo regañaron camino al pasillo. Pero contentos de que el viejo Seiya fuera emergiendo de a poco.

:.

.:

Finalmente, Seiya opto por alejarse del bullicio, el viento estaba calmado, pero aun su coleta y la capa que traía puesta bailaron un poco a su compas. Se acercó a una fuente, atraído por el dulce sonido del agua al caer. Pero no estaba solo, alguien lo miraba con curiosidad, alguien escondido detrás de un árbol. Ese alguien era nada menos que Serena, ahora Lady Black.

"No he visto a todos, todos aquellos que me recuerdan a ti, pero seguro ya han arribado"

El sonido de una hoja seca al tronar, hizo que volteara.

\- ¡¿Quién es?!

-Tranquilo solo soy yo- dijo Mina apareciendo.

\- ¿No ha llegado el rey Endimión?

-Sí, ya me presenté con él, pero me aburrí y…

-Espera…- dijo Seiya jalando a Mina detrás de él, ese toque acelero el corazón de la rubia- alguien nos observa.

\- ¿Una presencia maligna? - pregunto Mina sonrosada.

-No, pero…

Seiya corrió al árbol, pero ya había desaparecido. Una fragancia achocolatada impregno el árbol.

"¿Serena?"

\- ¿Sucede algo Seiya?

El negó con la cabeza.

-No, será mejor que entremos.

"Es mi imaginación, o de verdad necesito terapia, ojalá Yukito haya venido como se lo pedí"

:.

En cuanto ingresaron al salón, a los primeros que vieron fue a Michiru y Setsuna, platicando con Diamante, Mina se excusó con Seiya y fue a buscar al rey Endimión, no quiso saludar a la regente de Neptuno; a Seiya le extraño no ver a Haruka pegada a la sirena, pero eso tenía una interesante explicación, el General Furiyama la había reconocido. El pelinegro saludo cortésmente a Diamante y pregunto por la mujer del viento.

-Se fue a esconder- dijo Michiru sonriente.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? - Pregunto Seiya interesado, nunca supo de que la rubia fuera de las personas que se escondieran.

\- ¡Seiya saca a mi padre de aquí! - exclamo Yaten apareciendo.

\- ¿Yaten?

\- ¡Si, sí, soy yo! - y termino en un susurro-, Yanit también se esconde de momento.

\- ¿Me perdí de algo?

-Pues...-dijeron Michiru y Yaten al unísono.

Diamante se excusó, no quería escuchar ese relato, además fue a buscar a Lady Black.

:.

FlashBack

Haruka cansada de la negativa de Yaten y devolver a Lucero, fue personalmente a Kinmoku, a su casa, por supuesto, siempre luciendo exageradamente femenina, fue confundida por un hombre, y para su mala suerte ese día el General Furiyama estaba en casa, y recibió personalmente a la rubia.

Ambos se sentaron en la amplia sala de la mansión.

\- ¿Por qué busca a mi hija? - pregunto el hombre interesado.

-Es un asunto entre ella y yo- contesto Haruka.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿No sabe con quién habla?

Antes de que la rubia contestara una alegre Lucero entro corriendo al lugar.

\- ¡Papi!

Si, así le dijo, siempre era papá Haruka, bajo la vena palpitante de Yaten, viendo usurpado su lugar, ¿pero como podría ser diferente? Antes la niña no estaba vuelta en locura, porque resultaba que tenía inexplicablemente tres madres y ningún papa, porque el pobre de Yaten casi todo el tiempo estaba en su alter ego femenino, asegurándose de que su hija tuviera cubierto el lado maternal, que no se le daba a Michiru.

Y así resulto que Haruka tomo el papel paternal, y se le daba bien.

Pero nunca contaron con esa escena.

Y menos agregarse la madre de Yaten, exclamando que no deseaba que su hija Yanit siguiera siendo la deshonra de la familia, necesitaba que se casaran y pronto.

\- ¿Vino a arreglar su falta no es así? - pregunto la madre con brillo en los ojos.

-Un momento por favor…creo que ustedes…-dijo Haruka seria.

Luego entro Yanit.

-Lucero hija… ¡Haruka!

-Ya…Yanit.

-Veo que no escogiste mal hija, se ve un hombre fuerte y decidido, mira que no salir corriendo ante mi presencia.

-Pero…pero- dijo Yanit.

\- ¿Cuándo es la boda? - pregunto la madre nuevamente- a eso vino, ¿verdad?

-En primera yo…-dijo Haruka mirando a la pequeña Lucero.

\- ¡Quiero una fiesta! - exclamo la pequeña lanzándose a las piernas de Haruka.

-Ve- dijo el General ceñudo- hasta su hija lo pide.

Haruka y Yanit se miraron, les decían la verdad de todo, ¿pero ¿cómo sonaría esto?

"En primera Haruka no es hombre, en segunda es la novia de Michiru, que en realidad es la madre de Lucero, yo soy el padre, ya que puedo transformarme en hombre, agregando algo que no tiene que ver, soy una Sailor Star Light, ¡ah! Y Haruka también es una Sailor"

Lo más sano fue decir que en unos meses se casarían, más que nada por no armar un alboroto enfrente de Lucero.

Lo peor que paso Haruka, tener que abrazar de la cintura a Yanit, mientras platicaban sobre el futuro compromiso.

Lo más vergonzoso, escuchar de los labios de Yanit, decir "Si querido" a todo lo que decía Haruka.

Fin FlashBack

:.

\- ¿Y no estas enojada? - pregunto Seiya.

\- ¿Bromeas? Solo espero el desenlace de este drama- dijo sonriente.

:.

.:

En las afueras del palacio, el capitán Ace buscaba a Lady Black.

"Es difícil cuidar a alguien que puede desaparecer"

Pero finalmente la encontró, acurrucada en medio de unos arbustos. Serena tenía el cabello suelto, lleno de hojas, su cuerpo titiritaba por el frio, pues solo tenía puesto su vestido rosa pálido, que acentuaba aún más su hermosa piel nívea, sus ojos gris-plata tenían rastros de lágrimas.

-Lady Black.

\- ¡Kaitou! - ella se arrojó a sus brazos, en esos años se habían vuelto buenos amigos.

\- ¿Qué le sucede?

-Vi a una persona, y me puse muy triste.

\- ¿Quién? - pregunto imaginándose que no podría ser más que Seiya.

-Un hombre, nunca lo había visto, pero, pero sentí algo, y yo, me dio miedo.

\- ¿Crees que te haría daño esa persona?

-No…pero, me duele no recordar.

Kaitou sonrió alentándola, y se quitó su capa para cubrirla.

-Entremos, el príncipe Diamante la estaba buscando, pronto iniciara la coronación.

\- ¡No quiero ir, volveré a Némesis!

Y Serena desapareció, dejando un brillo plateado en su lugar. Asunto que fue realmente una lástima, pues ella llevaba puesto el arete que había intercambiado con Seiya, porque Haruka se lo había sugerido, ahora Seiya no la vería, ni a los aretes.

-Al príncipe Diamante no le gustara, y menos a la señorita Haruka.

Y Kaitou regreso al interior, sin saber que la mujer más importante de su pasado, estaba en ese mismo lugar.

:.

.:

* * *

 **Comentarios.**

¡Yo quería contar muchas cosas más, pero no me dio tiempo! ¡Tengo que ayudar a poner el árbol de navidad!

Conteste los reviews mientras subia este capi, pero a los que no tienen cuenta lo hago aquí mismo.

Guest, Te prometo que Serena y Seiya terminaran juntos, pero no se las pondré tan fácil, gomen!

lizbeth vara, Gracias por la flor :D

amantedeSeiya, pues por ahí va el asunto, pero no del todo, de hecho…,ay! Como decirlo sin decirlo! En fin Serena también tendrá su sufrimiento, no te creas que solo Seiya la pasara mal.

Noriko aino Kino, repito lo que puse en el muro de Face: Si terminare todas mis historias de Sailor Moon, solo déjame entrelazar bien esta (que es la mas difícil de todas por lo complicado del asunto) y seguire con las demás, espero que te haya gustado este capi también, y espero actualizar pronto, por lo menos esta.

chichivi07, De hecho creo que si habrá algo de sufrimiento, por todos lados! Lo siento pero asi será al principio! Pero no pierdas la fe, todo ire resolviéndolo, cada quien tendrá su final comprensible. Y vaya casi sentí como si tuvieras una bola de cristal, por eso de la carga de Sailor Cosmos, que es mas de lo que nos imaginamos, muajajaja. Y el perdón de las demás, esta ya muy cerca, veras que resolveré cada una de mis maldades.

¡Hasta el próximo capi!


	3. Acercamiento

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi  & CLAMP., yo solo escribo por diversión y para hacer feliz a Seiya (¡Aunque parezca lo contrario, perdóname Seiya!)

* * *

 **.**

 **.*. Acercamiento.*.**

 **.**

 **:**

Kaitou entro al gran salón donde se celebraba la fiesta, el primer vistazo fue la llamarada de fuego que era la abundante cabellera del ahora rey Terius, busco con la mirada al príncipe Diamante, de pronto sus músculos y su corazón sufrieron un cambio de ritmo, a pesar de que en el salón había muchas chicas hermosas, el perfil de cierta rubia lo conmovió hasta sus cimientos, esa nariz, ese pelo, esos ojos. ¡El los conocía! Camino a paso decidido hacia Mina, quien estaba con sus amigas.

– ¡Ace! – exclamo Diamante interponiéndose.

– ¡Alteza! – contesto Kaitou.

– ¿Dónde se encuentra Perla?

Por unos segundos Kaitou no supo que contestar, como volviendo a la realidad, ignoro por completo el deseo de ir tras Mina.

–Ella ha regresado a Némesis– dijo tranquilo.

– ¡Que!

–Lo siento, no pude detenerla.

Diamante se masajeo el puente de la nariz.

–Toma una de nuestras naves y regresa al reino inmediatamente, tendré que explicarle la situación a Haruka, aunque seguro creerá que esta falla es asunto mío.

–Dígale que ella vio a Seiya Kou, y que no lo reconoció.

– ¿Te lo dijo ella?

–No exactamente, pero por lo que me conto, no me cabe la menor duda.

–Bien. Regresa y si ha sucedido algo…

Aun no terminaba de hablar cuando uno de sus soldados llego a su lado.

–Príncipe Diamante, el General Fanel envió un mensaje de Némesis, Lady Black se encuentra bien, un poco alterada pero bien.

–Me iré enseguida– dijo Kaitou, dándole una mirada rápida al salón, pero ya no encontró a Mina.

:.

.:

Ami se había apartado junto con Mina a uno de los balcones.

– ¿Y bien? – pregunto Ami seria.

– ¿Bien qué? – respondió Mina sosteniendo una copa de vino.

–Pareces la misma de meses atrás, pero es obvio que no estás bien, fuiste un poco grosera con Lita, ella se esforzó por salir solo para verte, ni siquiera fue por acompañar al príncipe Zafiro. Eso de que estaba en esa silla por traidora, fue lo peor que te oído decir.

–No sé por qué tanta alharaca– recalco Mina, poniendo una mano en la cintura– ella debe ser muy feliz con Zafiro, al igual que Rei con Endimión, y tú– la señalo– pues muy ocupada con Taiki, en cualquiera de sus presentaciones.

– ¡Oye…!

–Es que no sé porque me apartaste de la fiesta, estaba a punto de bailar con Seiya.

– ¿Ya olvidaste que es el hombre que ama a Serena? ¡Que amaba ella!

Mina apretó la copa, crujió levemente, Ami se asustó.

– ¡Pero ella murió! – siseo– Nos dejó el paquete de luchar solas. No fue una luz de la esperanza que ayudara mucho– Ami se enojó, ¡gracias a Serena todos habían regresado a la vida! – Además, yo también merezco vivir.

–Pero ¿porque poner los ojos precisamente en él?

–Seiya fue quien me busco, así que, si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpalo a él.

– ¿Yaten que opina de eso? – cuestiono Ami alterada.

–No lo sé–contesto Mina desviando la mirada– hace poco él estaba muy contento de amigo de Luna, hasta Artemis estuvo muy enojado– nosotros terminamos, ya no le tiene que importar lo que haga o deje de hacer– "le dije que no quería verle de nuevo y no me busco, no me quería en realidad"– soy libre y Seiya también; no veo problema en comenzar una relación.

– ¿Seiya pienso lo mismo que tú? – pregunto Ami más tranquila, pero igual de preocupada.

–Seguro si– susurro Mina.

Ami la vio con tristeza.

:.

.:

Haruka se encontraba escondida entre unas enormes cortinas, viendo de lejos el baile de la celebración, con sus doncellas de largos vestidos, y los hombres elegantes, nobleza de varios reinos de la galaxia.

– ¿Te parece un buen lugar para desaparecer? – pregunto Michiru divertida.

La rubia respingo.

– ¡Me asustaste!

– ¿Creíste que era tu suegro?

–No bromees con eso, que tenemos asuntos más importantes, Serena tiene que ver a Seiya.

–Pues no te preocupes por tu suegro, y será mejor que vengas conmigo. Diamante me ha informado que Serena ha vuelto a Némesis.

– ¡QUE!, ¡Ese sujeto!, ¡no permitiré que se salga con la suya!

–Si te refieres a fastidiar a Diamante, tu mejor arma será Seiya Kou.

–Sería más fácil si pudiera decirle a Serena quien es …

–Pero prometimos que no diríamos nada.

–Odio hacer promesas de este tipo– Haruka apretó la cortina– Lo que más desearía saber es como esta sentimentalmente al respecto, si ya la olvido– dijo con seriedad– sería fatal…

Michiru enfoco a Seiya en medio de la multitud, platicaba con Diamante y Terius.

– ¿Enserio no lo ves?, no lo ha olvidado, además sería muy cruel que le preguntaras directamente a Seiya, y recuerda para él y el resto del mundo: Serena Tsukino dejo de existir.

Haruka apretó las manos, impotente.

:.

.:

– ¿Cómo dices? – pregunto Terius decepcionado.

–En verdad lo siento– respondió Diamante– pero Lady Black ha regresado de emergencia a nuestro planeta.

–Es una lástima– dijo Terius– en verdad la quería conocer.

– ¿Qué tiene de especial su hermana? – pregunto Seiya interesado.

Diamante se le quedo mirando unos segundos al pelinegro.

–No es mi hermana.

– ¿Entonces porque tiene su apellido, majestad? – cuestiono el pelinegro.

–Es un asunto entre ella y yo.

–Ahora que recuerdo– dijo Terius– hay un gran chisme al respecto, dicen que es tan hermosa que la tienes escondida para que nadie la vea, pero si tanto te aterra que la alejen de tu lado, deberías casarte con ella, Diamonds.

Diamante miro ceñudo a Terius por el sobrenombre.

–El príncipe Diamante no es tan envidioso– dijo Michiru apareciendo con Haruka.

–Estará muy contento de presentarla ante todos, ¿verdad? – dijo Haruka amenazante.

–Ustedes saben que eso no es algo que yo he decidido, ella lo ha querido así.

–A mí no me gustan las mujeres que se creen mucho– dijo Seiya.

Haruka y Michiru se miraron decepcionadas por el comentario, en cambio Diamante sonrió satisfecho.

Yaten apareció al lado de Haruka.

–No es por molestar, pero mi padre se dirige hacia acá.

– ¿Por qué tuve que fingir que soy tu enamorado? – dijo Haruka enojada.

–En el pasado bien que te gustaba fingir ser hombre– recrimino el platinado.

–Pero eran juegos de colegiala, ¡imbécil!

La enorme figura del padre de Yaten se movió entre la multitud en su dirección.

– ¡Después hablamos! – dijo Haruka a Diamante.

–Vaya ustedes se han vuelto muy cercanos– comento Seiya.

–No sabes cuánto– contesto Diamante molesto.

– ¿De qué me perdí? – pregunto Terius intrigado, entre esa naciente antipatía entre Seiya y Diamante, y la huida de Haruka con Yaten y Michiru.

:.

Endimión se integró al pequeño grupo, pues Lita se excusó y había regresado a su habitación con Zafiro.

–Es una hermosa velada– dijo Endimión a Terius.

–Gracias, no tanto como lo fue tu coronación. Aunque hubiera sido más divertido para ti que estuvieras acompañado, igual ahora vienes solo…

El rostro de Endimión se ensombreció, Rei se rehusaba a aparecer en público a su lado, aunque era su prometida, no quería mostrar su rostro desfigurado.

–Yo, perdón…–se disculpó Terius apenado, recordando eso.

Endimión negó con la cabeza.

–No es tu culpa, no es como si deberías recordar cada detalle.

–Aun así, lo siento.

:.

.:

Conforme paso la velada, las personas comenzaron a dejar el palacio de Kinmoku, algunos como el rey Endimión y su sequito se quedarían a pasar la noche, pero otros como Diamante ya se estaban marchando, gracias dio Haruka de que también se hubiera retirado el padre de Yaten.

–Pues nos veremos muy pronto– comento Terius a Diamante– ya espero verla…digo, que llegue tu coronación.

–No finja alteza– dijo Seiya divertido– seguro no es el único, que desea conocer a la protegida del príncipe Diamante.

–Bueno, yo– balbuceo Terius apenado ante Diamante.

–Muchos la verán, ella no se perdería la coronación de Diamante– dijo Haruka, retándole con la mirada, hacia unos minutos habían mantenido una breve conversación, el príncipe de Némesis tenía que ceder a esa petición de las outers, o ellas lo delatarían.

–De hecho– confeso Diamante– estoy interesado en hacer algunos intercambios comerciales, aunque Némesis no es un planeta tan lleno de vida como este, tiene algunas cosas únicas que ofrecer a la galaxia, me gustaría que Seiya Kou, fuera su embajador para eso– puntualizo asombrando al pelinegro–, que permanezca unos días después de mi coronación para los acuerdos, sé que te encuentras un poco ocupado– dijo mirando a Terius– y quisiera arreglar esos asuntos a la brevedad.

En verdad Diamante deseaba una negativa de alguno de los dos. Haruka estuvo expectante ante la respuesta. Michiru agito su cabello.

– ¿Qué opinas? – pregunto Terius a Seiya.

Sabía que el pelinegro no estaba en su mejor momento, igual y rechazaría la propuesta. Seiya se debatió internamente, deseaba tranquilidad al lado de su familia, cabalgar en su hermosa yegua Red Hope, y perderse en las praderas kinmokianas por un tiempo, sin embargo, algo en su interior le dijo que lo correcto era aceptar.

– ¿Por qué no? – dijo Seiya sonriente– Con gusto conoceré su planeta, príncipe Diamante.

Haruka tuvo que esconder su regocijo.

"Por fin se reencontrarán, espero que Serena lo recuerde"

:.

.:

Analis aprovechando que nadie se encontraba en la mansión Kou, entro a la habitación de Seiya. Comenzó a hurgar con cuidado las pertenencias.

–Donde estará– se dijo mientras buscaba en un closet, tomo uno de los sacos del pelinegro– que bien huele.

Lo acerco hasta cubrir su rostro, después lo volvió a colgar.

–Zagato me dijo que era muy importante el broche…no está, ¿lo llevara consigo? Pero Kamui me aseguro que ya no lo usa.

Abrió los cajones, dejando las cosas igual como las encontraba, para que Seiya no se diera cuenta que alguien había hurgado sus cosas.

De pronto se encontró con una cajita, donde se encontraban los pendientes de Seiya y su broche de transformación.

– ¡Lo tengo! – exclamo feliz la morena.

Saco el broche, y lo acerco a una joya que llevaba en la mano, al acercarla, se convirtió en una copia fiel del broche. Una magia que había creado Zagato para que Seiya no notara la ausencia del broche, y poder hacer su plan a la perfección.

Analis lo guardo en su bolsa, y se vio en el espejo, acomodando sus rizos.

–Esto de ser la mala, es tan divertido.

Y salió de la habitación por la ventana, de un gran salto, Zagato le había proporcionado poderes especiales.

–Parte de la misión está realizada.

Y desapareció en medio de la noche estrellada.

:.

.:

Kamui había dejado la fiesta, sin despedirse de Seiya, se encontraba en una mansión, oculta en el bosque, donde lo esperaba Zagato.

–Analis lo ha conseguido – dijo Kamui al mago con los ojos cerrados, una visión le confirmaba el hecho.

–Es como dijiste– se acercó Zagato a un circulo lleno de agua que estaba en el centro del lugar– Seiya desde hace tiempo no lleva ese broche, es bueno que tú mismo le hubieras sugerido que si no le gustaba, pues que lo dejara aun lado, y aún más increíble tu acción de inocencia, al fingir que no sabes que es una Sailor y con eso se transforma.

–Aun no comprendo para que deseas ese broche, ¡Zagato te lo advierto!, no debes lastimar a Seiya Kou, solo por eso he estado dispuesto a ayudarte.

–Sé que es la persona que más has querido en este mundo, aunque ahora, luce diferente a como recordabas.

–No cambies el tema, ¿para qué te servirá el broche? ¿En qué te ayudara para derrotar a Sailor Cosmos?

–El broche me servirá para crear una hermosa distracción para ella, por cierto, ¿ya la has encontrado?

Kamui negó con la cabeza.

–Tus poderes de vidente no están funcionando muy bien.

–Está protegida por una poderosa barrera, no la he podido romper para conocer su identidad.

–Pues date prisa– replico Zagato mientras se acercaba a una rosa blanca que crecía en la pared del sótano.

–Pensé que se trataba de Mina Aino, pero ella no es Sailor Cosmos, y bueno la novia que murió, pues está descartada. Espero a que Seiya se interese en alguien, supongo que el mismo me guiara a Sailor Cosmos.

– ¿Y si eso no sucede?

–Eso no pasara, él está destinado a encontrarla– dijo Kamui con total resentimiento.

– ¿Te duele ver como la persona que amas, va tras alguien más?

–Idiota.

Kamui se giró para marcharse.

–Solo te recuerdo– dijo Zagato mientras acariciaba la rosa entre las rocas– que yo te traje a la vida, soy tu dueño, si tratas de traicionarme, caerás conmigo al infierno.

La espalda de Kamui se tensó, pero ya no dijo más, y se marchó.

:.

.:

En las afueras del palacio, al lado de un carruaje…

–Fue una velada muy linda– dijo Yukito a Seiya– me sentí muy honrado al estar aquí.

–Gracias por venir, y perdona por dejarte solo, ¿a qué hora se fue Kamui? ¿se enojaría?

–No, pero ya sabes como es.

–Si.

–Te deseo un buen viaje.

– ¿Lo sabes?

–Disculpa, andaba cerca y aunque lo evite, me entere.

Yukito palmeo el hombro de Seiya.

–Estarás bien, ya es hora que dejes el encierro, además, allá afuera, encontraras algo importante.

–Yo, no sé si deba…– murmuro Seiya.

Los caballos resoplaron como esperando la salida al camino.

– ¿Continuar? – pregunto Yukito.

Seiya bajo la mirada, por una parte, deseaba seguir con su vida, pero al mismo tiempo, le daba miedo volverse a enamorar.

–Continuaras– dijo Yukito– estarás bien, ya lo veras, mírame a los ojos.

El pelinegro obedeció, Yukito se quitó los lentes, quería verlo sin los cristales de por medio.

–Debes abandonar el temor de tener alguien a quien querer, no hay nada peor que un corazón marchito, eres muy joven.

–Mira quien me lo dice, quien se ordenará de monje muy pronto.

–Cada persona tiene su vasija, y en esa vasija deposita lo más valioso de su vida, lo que adorara más que nada en el mundo, en mi caso, la devoción a las estrellas, en el tuyo, el amor a una mujer, los amores tienen tantas formas como pensares en el universo. La cuestión es, no errar en la decisión, y por eso hay que escuchar la voz del corazón.

– ¿Y si el corazón se equivoca? – cuestiono Seiya.

–El corazón nunca se equivoca– respondió Yukito poniéndose los lentes– uno es el que a veces no escucha bien, tengo que irme, mis abuelos me esperan.

Yukito abrió la puerta del carruaje

– ¿No te gustaría conocer Némesis? – pregunto Seiya.

–Vas a estar bien, estoy seguro que tus amigos te apoyaran, pero si te hace sentir mejor, en unos meses estaré libre para viajar, y entonces seguro te tomare la palabra

– ¡Perfecto! – dijo Seiya más animado.

Finalmente, Yukito se subió, desde el interior movió la mano en señal de despedida. Seiya hizo lo mismo, parado en la hierba fresca, respiro profundo.

"Continuar"

Se dijo asimismo con una sonrisa.

:.

.:

Antes de ir a Némesis, Seiya tenía que hacer una parada obligada en el planeta Tierra, no le aviso a nadie, simplemente viajo por su cuenta en una nave, sin usar su broche, aunque lo llevaba guardado en su equipaje, pero no sabía que lo que cargaba era una copia fiel, tan perfecta que no lo notaria a menos que intentara usarlo.

Seguía con la necedad de no transformarse en Sailor Fighter.

Entro al mausoleo donde supuestamente descansaban los restos de Serena Tsukino, el cristal que era su tumba hizo estremecer a Seiya, era la primera vez que la visitaba, se paró al lado.

–Sabes, no pensaba regresar, lo lamento, pero tú que eras un ángel de bondad, de risa contagiosa, corazón generoso, me perdonaras el no haber venido antes.

Sus manos delinearon el enorme cristal.

–Estuve fuera de circulación un tiempo, pero no puedo quedarme quieto, heme aquí– dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Miro en los alrededores, todo estaba pulcramente aseado, el piso de mármol blanco, las paredes bellamente talladas con lunas y estrellas, pero ni una flor en el lugar, eso le dolió a Seiya, el lugar le parecía demasiado frio para ser la última morada de su gran amor.

–Soy un tonto, no te traje flores.

Palpo en uno de sus bolsillos sin querer, una bolita redonda, era un chocolate, lo saco.

–Estoy seguro…–dijo depositando el dulce en la cúspide del cristal– que esto te gustara más que las flores, bueno yo, yo vine a despedirme– unas lágrimas luchaban por salir– no es una despedida, despedida, es como decirlo, estoy cerrando esta página en mi vida, he decidido continuar con mi vida, ser feliz, te lo prometí, ¿no?, sino me lo hubieras dicho, seguro me hubiera vuelto un monje como mi amigo Yukito, apuesto a que te hubiera encantado conocerlo– las lágrimas comenzaron a anegarse en sus ojos– apuesto a que te hubiera gustado hacer un montón de cosas más– dio dos pasos atrás– yo tengo que irme, sabes, tengo una fundación que ayuda a niños desprotegidos, Mina me apoya mucho en eso, desde aquí; Yaten tiene un hijo con Michiru, han pasado tantas cosas– dijo ya con la voz entrecortada– te sorprenderías de todo, bueno yo, yo…adiós.

Seiya corrió sin mirar atrás, era un triste adiós, pero al mismo tiempo la esperanza de vivir nuevamente.

:.

.:

Después de tres semanas en la Tierra, Seiya partió con aire renovado a Némesis, **"** su corazón volvía a latir **"** , pero no sabía que eso que sentía, era una **"** triste copia **"** de lo que sentiría al estar en ese planeta.

Cuando entro a la atmosfera de Némesis, una hermosa visión deslumbro sus ojos, la ciudad principal parecía una especie de ajedrez gigante, con las piezas dispuestas a comenzar un juego, todas las piezas se conectaban por enormes puentes, el centro del tablero era de un verde mágico, lleno de árboles y flores, pero era lo único verde del lugar, un muro enorme rodeaba las torres, el resto del planeta era árido y oscuro.

Montañas y montañas sin vida.

"Ahora se a lo que se refería el príncipe Diamante; cuando dijo que aquí no había mucha vida"

Su paso por la Tierra se había alargado más de lo que se imaginó, y cuando Seiya finalmente llego al castillo del príncipe Diamante, estaba en pleno apogeo la celebración de su coronación. Para su suerte solo era la antesala al suceso. El pelinegro lucia como todo un caballero medieval, de capa larga.

–Seiya– dijo Haruka– creí que ya no venias.

Haruka vestía como una hermosa princesa, Seiya pudo decir algunas bromas, pero no tenía muchos ánimos.

–Vaya, que extraño tu naciente interés por mí.

–No te confundas, solo que hubiera sido una pena que Terius no contara con las Sailors Star Lights.

–Ya no soy una Sailor.

Esa aseveración, molesto a Haruka.

–Tengo que presentarme con Terius, con permiso.

Seiya estuvo hablando un rato con Terius y Taiki, pero Yaten no se encontraba por ningún lado, después del **penoso** momento acontecido en su breve estancia por la Tierra, estaba seguro que le costaría verle a la cara, aunque no tenía culpa de lo que había sucedido. Era la única mancha que marcaba su nueva alegría.

Busco con la mirada a Yaten.

–Salió a los jardines– dijo Taiki.

Seiya camino fuera, esperando encontrarlo.

"Ese tonto, no me dejo, disculparme"

Seiya siguió caminando, ahora que estaba en uno de los puentes que había visto desde la nave, se percataba que era más grande de lo que imaginaba, antorchas iluminaban el lugar, una pared de enredaderas dividía al puente en dos caminos, de pronto Seiya dejo de andar, alguien lo seguía de cerca, por un momento pensó que era el rencoroso de su hermano, pero esa presencia era distinta, era luminosa, era una sensación que explosionaba su corazón, su alma, camino lentamente unos pasos más, y de pronto salto, su agilidad única lo llevo al otro lado, cayendo de una rodilla al suelo, y apoyándose con una mano el aterrizaje, unos pies diminutos en zapatillas fue lo primero que vio, holanes blancos de vestido largo, la respiración de Seiya aumentaba a cada momento que su mirada recorría ese cuerpo, esa cintura sentía que ya la conocía, una mano temblorosa y pálida trataba de ocultar unos hermosos labios, esos labios, eso labios seguro los había besado, el aroma a chocolate mezclado con la esencia única de la doncella, ¡ese aroma era familiar!, esa piel nívea, estaba seguro de haberla probado.

Seiya finalmente se puso de pie.

Pero esos ojos, no eran azules, ni el pelo era rubio, sin embargo, verla, casi lo hace llorar de felicidad, pero cuando se percató de la marca de la luna negra en su frente.

"Imposible, mil veces imposible que fuera ella"

Serena corrió unos pasos ante la confusión de Seiya, pero el rápido, le tomo una mano, electricidad pura recorrió su cuerpo, el de ambos, la platinada se asustó ante la fuerte emoción que embargaba su corazón.

–Disculpa– dijo Seiya– ¿Quién eres?

–Yo…–dijo Serena temblando– yo…

– ¡Suéltala! – grito Kaitou amenazante con una espada.

– ¡Kaitou! – ahora era Michiru quien intervenía.

Pero Serena se soltó sola, corrió, Seiya fue tras ella, y era fácil dar con ella, pues en su huida, Serena dejo un camino de hojas sueltas, Seiya tomo una, era un dibujo de él, Serena lo había dibujado.

Preso de una gran ansiedad, Seiya siguió las hojas, pronto alcanzo a Serena, quien estaba a punto de entrar por una de las puertas custodiadas por guardias.

– ¡Espera! – exclamo Seiya con el corazón hecho una furia de emoción.

Serena detuvo su andar y se giró para verle.

Azul y Gris se conectaron hasta lo más profundo de sus cimientos.

"El hombre que vi en Kinmoku está aquí, ¿Por qué me lastima tanto verlo? ¿Por qué? Pero a la vez, quisiera correr a sus brazos"

–No te hare daño– dijo Seiya con voz dulce– ¿Por qué me has dibujado? – pregunto alzando una de las hojas.

–Es que…no se…como decirlo. Lo vi en Kinmuko, perdóneme – dijo sonrosada

– ¿Estuviste en Kinmoku? – pregunto Seiya sorprendido, bastante sorprendido.

"De haberla visto antes, yo, yo no…"

–Sí, pero fue un corto tiempo– respondió Serena.

"Ni siquiera debo arrepentirme de eso…", se cuestionó Seiya.

–Ya veo, pero no tienes qué pedir disculpas por dibujarme, sé que soy muy atractivo– dijo Seiya intentando hacerla reír.

"Quisiera tocarla"

– ¿Eh?

"Quisiera besar esos labios"

–No te culpo, soy un rostro que las mujeres no olvidan– comento guiñándole un ojo.

"Su voz es tan parecida, pero a la vez diferente, no, ¡basta!, dije que olvidaría, por eso yo…el pasado quedo atrás"

– ¡Ah! ¡Eres un engreído!

"Hasta enojada luce hermosa"

Serena intento quitarle el dibujo, pero Seiya lo alzo, ambos habían crecido, pero el pelinegro era mucho más alto que ella.

– ¡Devuélvemelo!

"Pero esta desconocida, despierta en mí, un deseo febril…basta, tengo que dejar de pensar eso…"

–Por supuesto que no, es mi dibujo, me lo quedare en compensación, de que lo hayas hecho sin mi permiso.

– ¡Tonto!

Ella corrió nuevamente, la persiguió, pero Serena paso por la entrada donde estaban apostados unos guardias y no dejaron pasar a Seiya, ella sonrío y le mostro la lengua.

– ¡Te crees mucho! - exclamo Serena sonrosada.

Le hizo muecas con los ojos a Seiya.

"Se ha burlado de mi como una niña pequeña"

Seiya quiso seguirla, pero los guardias le impidieron el paso.

–Lo sentimos señor, pero por estas puertas no puede seguir, por favor, tome otro camino para la celebración.

Aunque Seiya se moría de curiosidad por saber más de la hermosa joven, comprendió que no estaba ahí para armar alborotos.

"Creo que la estancia en Némesis no será aburrida"

Pensó, mientras miraba con una sonrisa el dibujo que había hecho Serena.

"Quiero conocerla más"

.

:

* * *

 **Comentarios.**

Pues esta será mi última actualización del año T_T, ni quería subirla, necesitaba más asuntos que mencionar, pero el tiempo se me acabo y me convertí en calabaza.

¿Pero qué tal? Por fin Seiya y Serena se vieron, lástima que no recupero la memoria, pero así tiene que ser, sino, dejarían de pasar tantas cosas que vendrán, duras, fuertes, divertidas, entre las divertidas ansió recuperar esa fase coqueta de Seiya que tanto me enamoro en el anime.

Lo curioso que me acabo de dar cuenta, es que deje como burro también a Kaitou, si medio recordó a Mina, y si la recordara por completo en un futuro muy muy cercano, pero este aun no era el momento o de plano no acababa el capi.

Fue un capi de mucha coronación y fiesta, y la fiesta sigue en el próximo capi, y más Serena y Seiya.

Prometo actualizar en el 2016, jejeje.

Por cierto, ¿Qué crees? Voy a ser mamá, ¡por segunda vez! Estoy súper contenta, y un poco asustada, apenas puedo con mi angelito del preescolar, pero bueno, ya me saldrán cuatro manos.

Conteste sus reviews ya por pm, y bueno a mis queridos lectores sin cuenta, les digo:

amantedeSeiya, Creeme que Serena tendrá sus sartenazos, lo juro! Y aunque esta de cabezona con eso de no querer saber su identidad, terminara al final con Seiya, sino, pos no tendría chiste esta historia.

dians moon, Me hiciste el dia con tu comentario, espero sigas leyendo mis locuras, enserio le pongo el corazón al teclado! Lo más rápido que puedo actualizar es cada quince días, tengo una casita que atender T_T, pero ya me fije como propósito de año nuevo, terminar este fic antes de que venga mi nuevo angelito, porque sé que cuando llegue, todo se me pondrá de cabeza de nuevo, jajaja.

jessi tu yekito, Pues no tuve la oportunidad de ver mucho a Sakura en el pasado, pero me he tenido que ver unos capis para mas o menos captar el carácter de Yue, y me encanta! Y mas el detalle de que su nombre sea Luna en Chino, mejor hermano de Serena no me podía conseguir, en un futuro si van a interactuar, solo paciencia.

* * *

 **.:.**

 **I**

 **Que pases una navidad muy buena, o mejor una ¡noche buena! (intento de doble sentido)**

 **Que el 2016 sea amor, amor, dinero, salud, sexo**

 **(mayores de edad de preferencia, luego salen como yo…**

 **como yo me puedo imaginar, mensaje pagado por tus padres, jajaja)**

 **Te amo lector anónimo,**

 **pero amo más al que me deja review**

 **¡Abrazo de oso mañoso!**

 **Att Kamisumi**


	4. Error

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi  & CLAMP. yo solo escribo por diversión.

* * *

 **.**

 **.*. Error.*.**

 **.**

 **:**

Seiya se dirigió con pasos firmes a la celebración, su capa ondeo elegantemente al caminar; cuando entro al gran salón la primera persona que vio, fue a la que salió a buscar desde un principio.

–Yaten.

El nombrado se giró serio, vestía elegantemente, fácil pasaría por un príncipe de mirar esmeralda.

–Tanto tiempo sin vernos– dijo sarcástico el platinado.

–Estaba buscándote.

–Me imagino para que… pero pierdes tu tiempo, enserio, yo, estoy bien, ya…déjalo así…

Seiya por supuesto, no le creyó, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, las fanfarrias de sonoras trompetas anunciaron el evento esperado, toda la multitud se dividió en dos enormes grupos, dejando un espacio en medio de la gran alfombra roja, donde pasaría el príncipe Diamante.

–No lo dejare así, Yaten, esta vez no…–susurro Seiya, pero su hermano se alejó de él, aprovechando el movimiento.

Muchos deseaban estar en primera fila para el esperado acontecimiento, Seiya no presto mucha atención a ello, se debatió por irse del lugar con Yaten a rastras, tenía que hacerle entender que él no había provocado a Mina, en verdad que no, solo había sido amable con ella, pero ya tendría tiempo para eso, ahora tenía que prestar atención a la coronación, aunque poco le importaba aquello. Miro a la feliz multitud al ver llegar al príncipe Diamante, enfundado en sus ropas de gala, tenía su característico traje blanco, con pequeñas incrustaciones doradas, una capa negra que contrastaba bellamente con su cabello platinado, en su cabeza llevaba una pequeña corona, fina, delgada, que dejaba ver su marca de media luna negra, y que simbolizaba que era el príncipe de ese planeta, Zafiro estaba esperándole con el consejo Real al lado del trono, con una corona parecida, y en sus manos tenía el cojín donde descansaba expectante la corona del Rey.

Aburrido, y molesto por no haber platicado con Yaten; Seiya comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la chica que había conocido en los jardines, moría de la curiosidad por saber quién era, apretó con ternura el papel guardado en una de sus bolsas del pantalón.

"¿Sera parte de la nobleza de Némesis? Nunca pensé que alguien de aquí, llamaría mi atención…sino; yo no hubier…"

Los aplausos y murmullos de alegría lo volvieron a la realidad, el ahora Rey Diamante estaba sentado en su trono, en todo su esplendor, los plebeyos se hincaron respetuosamente, los nobles de otros planetas simplemente se inclinaron con una leve reverencia, entre ellos Terius y Endimión. Seiya a regañadientes tuvo que hincarse también, no tenía el privilegio de abstenerse de hacerlo, no le caía bien Diamante, no sabía porque, si nunca le había hecho ningún mal; pero así era.

La multitud comenzó a hacer un gran circulo en el centro del salón, Diamante bajo con gallardía los escalones del trono, murmullos de los invitados se escucharon al verlo atravesar la sala, tenía que abrir el baile, era la tradición y buscaba a su pareja.

–Ya te imaginaras quien será la afortunada– dijo una rubia de abanico, cerca de Seiya.

–Es lógico, no me extrañaría que hoy mismo anunciaran su compromiso– contesto su amiga castaña.

Seiya puso atención a los chismorreos de las desconocidas, mientras veía la escena al fondo del salón.

–¿Tú crees? Yo comienzo a perder las esperanzas en ello, y pensar que muchas de nosotras fuimos sus enemigas, pero esa chica sí que supo ganarse nuestro respeto y estima.

–Odio tener que darte la razón– contesto la otra– Lady Black es una gran mujer, y espero que sea nuestra futura reina.

"Lady Black", repitió Seiya en su mente, como recordando haber escuchado ya ese nombre.

Serena estaba escondida detrás de Kaitou, en una enorme cortina, el capitán Ace señalo divertido atrás de él, Diamante sonrió levemente, solo ella lo hacía sonreír con esa paz, fue fácil para él encontrar su mano.

–Lo prometiste– le susurró al oído.

–Si– murmuro Serena– pero es que, me da tanta pena…– dijo sonrosada, la ahora platinada de ojos grises.

–Tranquila, estás conmigo, todo estará bien.

Tomados de la mano ingresaron al centro del círculo, Seiya se impactó al ver de quien hablaban, al reconocer a la chica del jardín. Y recordó que de ella habían hablado en Kinmoku, la misteriosa princesa de Némesis. Sin entenderlo Seiya, al ver esa imagen de ellos, tomados de la mano, iniciando la danza con la suave música, le dolió al pelinegro, al sentir que eran el uno para el otro.

"No es como si me debiera importar".

Pensó tratando de mirar a otro lado, pero simplemente no podía apartar sus ojos de ellos.

"Diamante también merece tener una persona especial, como ahora yo la tengo, pero…", su par de zafiros estudio a profundidad la hermosa y grácil figura de Lady Black, "…no creo que Diamante se merezca tanto resplandor en sus manos, no es justo".

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el corazón de Seiya se inundó de celos, no sabía que así se llamaba la quemazón en su pecho y sus entrañas, y más cuando Diamante le susurraba cómplices secretos al oído, el pelinegro bufo en su interior, el veía coqueteos por parte del ahora rey Diamante, pero en realidad el rey le infundía seguridad a la chica, ella que había estado alejada del bullicio a mas no poder en tres años, ahora era el centro de todo, la situación la rebasaba, pero se tranquilizó casi acabando la música, muchos invitados alabaron la belleza de Serena, incluyendo a los nobles de otros planetas que por primera vez la admiraban.

–Me gustaría tener una audiencia con el rey Diamante, y que me presente a la doncella. Sería un halago tener una esposa como ella.

Seiya instintivamente giro su cabeza a la voz conocida, era uno de los príncipes de Cocoon, de cabello verde y mirada oscura, no era un mal tipo, pero no le gusto lo que dijo.

–Vamos hermano, no me digas que es amor a primera vista, eso suena tan pueril– la princesa se calló al reconocer a Seiya, le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

"Por supuesto que está enojada conmigo, la rechace cuando visite su planeta con mi padre"

Seiya dio una leve inclinación a modo de saludo, pero ella volteo molesta, para otro lado. Todos aplaudieron la danza, Serena le hice una leve reverencia a Diamante, después reanudaron la música, y varios invitados se dispusieron a bailar, Seiya pensó que sería buena idea pedirle una pieza de baile a la que ahora conocía como Lady Black, pero inmediatamente Diamante volvió a tomar la cintura de Serena, como dejando claro que no la soltaría en toda la noche.

–Si no me concede un baile, por lo menos podríamos tener un combate, cuerpo a cuerpo– dijo el General Fanel a Haruka.

Seiya lo conocía, estaba familiarizado con todas las personas de altos rangos en Némesis, había hecho bien su tarea antes de ir a ese planeta por primera vez, lo había estudiado todo con anticipación, pues estaba como embajador ahí, pero eso sí, no obtuvo ninguna información de Lady Black, vaya, estaba más protegida que el mismo Diamante.

–Piérdete o te arrepentirás– amenazo Haruka enfundada en su largo vestido de noche.

–No me perderé, mucho menos me arrepentiré, hasta que seas mía– ella por supuesto se sonrojo entre la furia y la pena, el General Fanel hablaba de lo más normal en voz alta, como si estuvieran a solas y no en medio de una multitud, presta al chisme– Eres más hermosa cuando te enojas.

–Si no te alejas de mi– amenazo Haruka apretando su broche de transformación, oculto en algún bolsillo de su largo vestido– admiraras mi belleza desde el otro mundo.

El General de cabello azulado, rio con ganas.

Seiya vio divertido la escena, nunca había visto a Michiru celosa, y menos ver a un hombre imponerse ante la regente de Uranus.

"Parece ser que Haruka no solo tiene problemas en Kinmoku, pobre. En fin, yo debo tratar de divertirme, como pretexto de un acercamiento social, debería presentarme ante Lady Black."

Cuando busco a Diamante y a Lady Black, ya no los vio.

"Que mal."

Pero quien se puso en su campo de visión fue Yaten, intentando colarse fuera de la fiesta nuevamente.

"Oh no, esta vez no"

Prácticamente corrió tras de él, necesitaba poner las cosas en claro, de una vez por todas.

:.

 **Flashback**

Todo empezó cuando Seiya salió de su encierro en Kinmoku, exactamente el primer día que llego a la Tierra.

–Seiya, ella es nuestra gran estrella, Hatsune Miku– dijo Mina presentándolos en el camerino de la chica.

La peli azul, brinco de emoción, y tomo ambas manos del ex cantante, en un saludo agitado y emocionado por parte de ella, pues él no sabía qué hacer con tanta energía.

–¡Eres mi ídolo, desde que lanzaste su primer sencillo hace años, y vaya has cambiado, estas más alto, y más atractivo, estas más de todo! – exclamo emocionada Miku.

–No es para tanto– dijo Seiya tratando se zafar sus manos.

–Bueno no perdamos tiempo– dijo Mina– tenemos que producir un gran espectáculo.

–Da lo mejor de ti– dijo Seiya a Miku.

–¡Si!

En esos días, Miku aprovecho la cercanía de Seiya, primero fue pidiendo consejos de cómo ser una gran cantante, después contándole todo sobre ella, para dar paso a intentar saber todo sobre él, asunto un poco difícil, pues Seiya a pesar de haberse hecho una promesa de continuar con su vida, simplemente aun no quería iniciar nada, para él era obvio que Miku deseaba más que una amistad con él.

Ahora estaban en Londres, después de un concierto de la chica.

–Bueno, yo los tengo que dejar, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes, ¿me esperas en el hotel para cenar, Seiya?

–Si.

–¿A mí porque no me invitas? – pregunto Miku entre pucheros.

–Tu mañana tienes que madrugar para un nuevo video– respondió Mina con total autoridad.

–Es cierto– acepto Miku cabizbaja.

Mina se despidió de ambos, Seiya subió a un deportivo con Miku.

–Aun no me acostumbro al horario– dijo ella– me siento como en un carrusel.

–Ya lo harás– dijo Seiya con una sonrisa encendiendo el coche– sabes, ya no necesitas mis consejos, ni mi asesoría, ya eres toda una estrella, en unos días regresare a Kinmoku.

–¿Tan pronto? Si tan solo has estado aquí dos semanas, ¡no quiero!

Las luces londinenses, acariciaban el atractivo rostro de Seiya, e iluminaban sus zafiros de vez en cuanto.

–Bueno quisiera apoyarte más, pero tengo asuntos que tratar respecto a mi planeta.

–Ten una cita conmigo– dijo Miku justo cuando un semáforo en rojo los detuvo.

–¡¿Cita?!

–Sí, esas que vienen con mucho helado y diversión, "ci-ta".

–Bueno– contesto Seiya arrancando nuevamente el deportivo bajo la luz verde– no sé, yo… creo que no es buena idea.

–Es perfecta, tu solo has trabajado, necesitas divertirte, Mina es muy alegre, pero últimamente solo te ha esclavizado, yo digo que vayamos a bailar o al cine.

–No lo sé.

–Estaba la pájara pinta sentada en el verde limón, con el pico…– Miku comenzó a entonar esa canción infantil– recoge las flores…

–¿Qué haces?

–No parare de cantar hasta que aceptes…y va desde el principio…Estaba la pájara pinta sentada en el verde limón…

Su voz era lo más chillona y aguda de lo normal, un sonsonete, por demás fastidioso para los oídos.

Y siguió cantando mientras eran recibidos en la entrada del hotel, y en el recibidor, y cuando Seiya pidió las llaves de la habitación de cada uno, y mientras subían por el elevador, ante la mirada extrañada de los demás huéspedes del hotel.

–…Con el pico recoge las flores…

Seiya tuvo que bajar con ella un piso antes de llegar adonde estaban hospedándose.

–¡De acuerdo, está bien, pero para de cantar por el amor de Dios!

–¿Entonces saldremos?

–Solo una cita– aclaro el pelinegro.

–¡Sí! – exclamo triunfante Miku, colgándose al cuello de Seiya.

"Es perseverante esta chica".

Su cita fue una ida al boliche, ya de regreso en Japón, Seiya encontró agradable la compañía de Miku, pero, aunque se la paso bien, no pudo evitar recordar a Serena.

"No tuvimos tiempo de jugar bolos", pensó triste, "…nos faltó hacer tantas cosas."

Como todo un caballero, dejo a Miku en la puerta de su casa. Una vez que se despidieron se giró para retirarse, pero ella le tomo la mano.

–Seiya, me gustas.

El pelinegro se sorprendió y abrió los ojos bastante, se había olvidado que Miku estaba prendada de su persona.

–Yo no…

Ella le puso un dedo en los labios.

–No me respondas ahora, piénsalo, piensa si te gustaría que yo endulzara tu vida, sé que perdiste a tu novia hace tres años, y en verdad lo siento, pero creo que es momento de seguir adelante, y yo, yo quiero formar parte de ello…piénsalo bien.

Miku corrió adentro de su casa. Seiya se quedó parado unos instantes fuera de la puerta, sopesando sus palabras.

.

Después de pensar y repensar el asunto por dos días y tres noches, Seiya decidió que sería una buena idea iniciar una relación, y con alguien que no era una princesa ni nada por el estilo.

"Si no funciona, mi padre no me regañara por poner en mal el nombre de Kinmoku."

Miku no era una persona especial para Seiya, solo había tenido la suerte de estar en el momento y lugar correcto. Quiso comunicarle a Taiki su resolución, para ver qué opinaba al respecto, y junto con Mina fue a visitar a la pareja.

Taiki estaba viviendo en la Tierra por la misión de buscar los cristales, Mina estaba también ahí, ahora que estaban en mejores términos con Ami, después de todo sus diferentes formas de pensar nunca fueron un obstáculo para entenderse.

Ambos chicos platicaban, mientras ellas cocinaban, ella fue a la sala para avisarles que la comida estaba lista, y escucho sin querer parte de la conversación.

–Así que planeas quedarte más días– dijo Taiki– ¿tienes algún interés aquí?

Seiya se sonrojo.

–Como siempre has acertado, no hay forma de ocultarte algo Tai. He decidido iniciar una relación.

–Me alegro por ti.

–¿Crees que sea una buena idea comprarle alguna joya?

–Creo que sería demasiado pronto, ¿qué tenías planeado?

–Comprar un dije con la letra M.

–Opino que deberías esperar un poco para ese tipo de regalos.

Mina se puso muy feliz, para ella fue obvio que se refería a su persona.

…

Así que Seiya compro un ramo de rosas, y fue decidido a aceptar los sentimientos de Miku, no estaba enamorado de ella, y seria claro al respecto, pero también tenía la firme intención de que algo surgiera entre ellos. Llego hasta un edificio de grabación, la chica se encontraba junto con Mina, en un estudio de producción, para que afinaran los detalles de un video que estaban próximas por lanzar, cuando le avisaron a Mina que Seiya estaba allí, y lo vio de lejos con un ramo de rosas, no dudo un segundo que ese era el día esperado por ella. Miku estaba tan concentrada viendo su imagen en pantalla, cantando "Electric Ángel", que ni cuenta se dio de eso.

La rubia de moño rojo dio instrucciones para que Seiya la esperara en una de las salas privadas, y cuando abrió la puerta y este giro para saludarla, ella corrió, lo jalo del cuello sin previo aviso, Seiya con una mano ocupada con las flores, y la otra con su celular, no pudo evitar el asalto de Mina, quien le dio un beso en los labios. Estaba tan feliz pensando que Seiya se le declararía, que tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que el no correspondía el beso, es más, él apretaba los labios para evitarla, aparte de eso, Mina no había cerrado la puerta, y ambos estaban tan entretenidos en ese momento bochornoso, que no se dieron cuenta que una mirada esmeralda los observaba con dolor desde afuera.

–Este... eres una chica muy agradable, pero yo…– dijo Seiya quitándose a Mina por fin.

–No digas más, me imagino lo que sigue– lo interrumpió.

–Lo siento– se disculpó Seiya.

Ella apretó los puños, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

–Pero tengo que decirlo, fuiste la novia de mi hermano y amiga de la mujer que amo, ¿no crees que sería algo inapropiado?

– La pobre de Rei en Tokio de Cristal, cuando murió Serenity, quiso acercarse al rey, pero él la rechazo, tu morías de amor también por ella ¡Por qué ella tuvo que tener a los mejores! – grito la rubia.

–¡Eso no viene al caso! – reclamo Seiya.

–¡El punto es que yo, nunca puedo tener algo que valga la pena! – chillo Mina.

Se giró para salir corriendo de ahí, pero jamás se imaginó ver a Yaten, tampoco Seiya se lo esperaba, el platinado también tenía unas flores en su mano, las apretaba, y su mano estaba sangrando por las espinas incrustadas, había ido a la Tierra a escondidas para hacer las paces con Mina, y darle una oportunidad a su terminada relación, y a pesar de que estaba molesto con Seiya por tener demasiada cercanía con Mina, nunca se imaginó que ella si hubiera echado raíces en su corazón por su hermano.

–Yaten– susurraron ambos.

Pero antes de que alguno diera un paso, el aventó las flores al suelo y salió huyendo del edificio, y cuando tuvo oportunidad saco su broche de transformación, Seiya lo seguía de lejos.

"No lo hagas", rogo Seiya.

Sabía que se transformaría en Healer, y que iniciaría el viaje interestelar a Kinmoku, y el pelinegro no podría seguirlo, pues se había prometido nunca más convertirse en Fighter, vaya, ni siquiera llevaba el broche con él.

Pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, y una estrella fugaz, cruzo la atmosfera de la Tierra.

 **Fin Flashback**

Desde entonces Yaten se ocultó de Seiya, y hasta esa noche lo vio de nuevo.

Corrieron bajos las antorchas de los grandes puentes de Némesis, Yaten se sorprendió cuando Seiya de un salto se interpuso en su camino.

"Tiene demasiada agilidad para no estar transformado", pensó el platinado.

–Para ya…– dijo Seiya agitado– compórtate como el adulto que eres.

–Está bien, suelta de una vez lo que tengas, y déjame solo.

–Yo nunca quise interponerme entre Mina y tú, cuando nos encontraste, a quien realmente quería ver era a Miku.

–¿Miku? ¿Quién es ella?

–Mi novia.

Yaten abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esa declaración.

–¿Tu…tu novia?

–Es una historia no muy larga, vaya hasta yo mismo estoy sorprendido de eso, pero bueno, no estamos hablando de mí, sino de Mina y de ti, supongo que ella creyó que iba tras ella, fue un malentendido, talvez si tengo la culpa…

–No, no es tu culpa– dijo Yaten serio–, ella malinterpreto todo, no me extraña viniendo de ella, pero lo que si me dolió, fue que ella pensara que yo soy poca cosa.

–Nunca menciono eso.

–Pues en otras palabras lo hizo.

Un vientecillo frio meció las coletas de ambos.

–Pero estoy seguro que no piensa así de ti, Yaten…

–Mejor no lo compongas, he decidido ponerle punto final a este sentimiento.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Completamente.

–Creo que sería mejor que hablaras con Mina.

–No tengo ánimos, no aun, y me alegra que no se haya presentado al evento.

–Pero sé que vino a este planeta.

–Es su deber de Sailor, y bueno, yo retomare mis deberes de Sailor, y de "madre", estaré un tiempo en Némesis– suspiro hondamente– Haruka y Michiru, no sé porque, están empeñadas en estar aquí, Lucero me necesita, ese par de locas no son la figura materna que mi hija necesita.

–Yo también estaré un tiempo por aquí, solo espero no ser una mala compañía para ti.

Yaten extendió su mano.

–Hermano, no quiero estar alejado de ti, ya no, te necesito más que nunca.

Seiya correspondió con un fuerte apretón.

–No te pongas sentimental, o me harás llorar– dijo el pelinegro.

–¿Quién va a llorar y por qué? – pregunto el rey Terius apareciendo con Taiki.

–En unos minutos, comenzara la cena, debemos entrar– anuncio el castaño.

–¡Muero de hambre! – exclamo Seiya.

–¡Yo también! – le hizo segunda Yaten, sonriente.

"Eso es hermano, levántate, continua, yo te apoyare", pensó Seiya.

–¿Y estos? – cuestiono Taiki.

Ambos abrazaron al castaño.

–No te pongas celoso Tai– dijo Seiya poniendo a su hermano ruborizado, y miro a Terius– ¿usted también quiere un abrazo, majestad?

–No gracias, no quiero que se me contagie ese aire demasiado fraternal– dijo señalándolos–, no vaya a creer alguna chica interesada en mí que soy rarito.

.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia el gran salón, pronto alcanzaron a Endimión y Ami, apenas estaban abriendo las puertas del enorme comedor donde se celebraría la cena, cuando unos globos multicolor salieron del interior.

–¿Globos? – pregunto Seiya en voz alta.

No solo eso, serpentinas, y unos sirvientes del palacio, en las esquinas del gran comedor, explotaron unos disparadores de confeti, además, en las mesas no estaban los esperados cubiertos.

–¿Con que vamos a comer? – susurro Yaten a Taiki.

Era una puesta muy peculiar como cena, más que lucir como una cena de la realeza, parecía una fiesta infantil de la Tierra.

En la mesa principal se encontraba Diamante y a su derecha estaba Serena, a su izquierda Zafiro, Lita y el General Fanel, al lado de Serena se encontraba un lugar vacío, y después Haruka, Michiru y Kaitou.

–Queridos invitados, de todos los confines de la Galaxia– dijo el rey Diamante solemne, con los brazos extendidos– nuevamente les digo; me siento muy agradecido por su visita, y aprovecho el momento para presentarles a una persona muy especial para mí: Lady Perla Black– Serena se sonroso– ella insistió en ayudarme con la preparación de la cena, y todo lo colorido que ven, y la falta de cubiertos– "más que nada porque ella aún se confunde en cual es para la ensalada o el postre"– es una cortesía de su parte, siéntanse en confianza para comer con libertad, como si regresaran a una época de su niñez, es el deseo de ella, que disfruten la velada.

Todos aplaudieron, y esperaron pacientes a que les asignaran un lugar en el comedor, Endimión y Terius por supuesto con la mayoría de reyes y príncipes, tuvieron un lugar en la mesa principal, pero más de uno se preguntó, incluyendo al implicado: ¿por qué Seiya Kou?, simple embajador sin título aristocrático, fue asignado al lado de Lady Black, por supuesto, eso era obra de Haruka y Michiru.

Está por demás decir que más de uno sintió envidia por el lugar de Seiya.

Al sentir la cercana presencia del pelinegro, Serena se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

–Buenas noches– dijo Seiya sentándose.

Ella simplemente asintió sonrojada sin decir palabra, Haruka estaba atenta a eso, a pesar de haberse visto asediada por el General Fanel y las protestas silenciosas de Michiru por no lograr alejar al resbaloso hombre, siempre estuvo pendiente de su antigua princesa.

–Supongo que nadie los ha presentado con propiedad– dijo la regente de Uranus a Seiya.

–Así es– respondió con una mirada coqueta hacia Serena.

"Este hombre, me pone, demasiado nerviosa, y un poco melancólica, ¿Por qué será?"

–Lady Black, es un placer para mi presentarle al embajador Seiya Kou de Kinmoku.

–Un placer conocerle– dijo Serena sin mirarle.

Seiya le tomo la mano temblorosa, y deposito un beso en ella.

Diamante molesto alzo una ceja, pero sabía que no debía protestar, Zafiro sintió pena por su él, ya que realmente estaba encariñado con Serena, pero ella solo lo veía como un hermano.

Serena levanto el rostro, la mirada gris y azul se conectaron, como buscando desnudar el alma del otro, Seiya ya había soltado su mano, y ella aun sentía su calor emanando de la piel.

"Seiya Kou, Seiya Kou"

El nombre retumbo en la cabeza de Serena, se levantó de la mesa, excusando que necesitaba aire.

Seiya también estaba anonadado por el simple contacto, y se sorprendió por su abrupta retirada.

Serena salió al balcón más cercano, Haruka no tardó en aparecerse a su lado.

–Perla, ¿estás bien?

Como odiaba Haruka no poder llamarla por su nombre.

–Si claro, solo que, creo que ha sido demasiado ajetreo para mí, quisiera irme a mi cuarto enseguida.

–Si estás muy mal, le diré a Kaitou que te escolte a tu habitación.

–No, ya mismo regreso al comedor.

–Entonces regresemos juntas, claro si es que en realidad quieres.

–Sí, sí, regresemos, no quiero poner en mal el nombre de Némesis, ahora que estamos retomando relaciones diplomáticas con varios planetas.

"Me esforzare, enserio que lo hare, no sé, si Seiya Kou sea parte de mi pasado, lo intentare averiguar, aunque supongo que si así fuera, él me hubiera reconocido", pensó tristemente.

–Así me gusta–dijo Haruka feliz– "menos mal, espero que ahora si lo recuerde, por su bien"– pensó la rubia.

De regreso al comedor Serena rememoro como decidió dibujar a Seiya.

…

 **FlashBack**

–¿Que estas dibujando? – pregunto Diamante intentando ver el cuaderno de Serena.

Ella estaba sentada en su habitación, se sonrojo y escondió con los brazos su dibujo.

–¡Nada, nada!

–¿Puedo verlo?

–No, porque quedo muy feo.

–Tu siempre me enseñas tus dibujos, aunque sean horribles.

Como Serena era muy callada al principio de su pérdida de memoria, comenzó a dibujar, a veces cosas de su pasado sin saberlo, bueno solo ella podría interpretarlos, pues en verdad dibujaba peor que niña de tres años.

–Que malo eres, ahora menos te lo mostrare– dijo molesta.

–Está bien, pero se me hace raro.

El dibujo era de Seiya o un intento de él, era un circulo como cabeza, palitos de brazos y piernas, y una línea curva, a modo de su cabello.

–Si quieres dibujar mejor, podría decirle a Kaitou que te enseñe, él es bueno en eso.

–¿Enserio? – dijo ella animada, ante la expectativa de dibujar con exactitud a Seiya– ¡Kaitou es un chico sorprendente! ¡Sabe muchas cosas!

–No le digas eso, o lo apenaras.

–¡Lo sé! Solo espero no aburrirlo, ya tiene suficiente con seguirme a todas partes, aunque ya no es necesario que me cuide tanto.

Y así comenzó sus clases de dibujo, era tanta su fascinación por el rostro de Seiya, que muy pronto logro mejorar.

 **Fin de Flashback**

Serena estaba de regreso, al lado de Seiya, con la vergüenza de estar obsesionada con su rostro.

–¿Se encuentra mejor?– pregunto Seiya con una genuina preocupación.

–Si gracias, bueno comamos– contesto a medio sonreír.

En otras ocasiones ella hubiera devorado los pastelillos y demás golosinas en la mesa, pero ahora, simplemente estaba cohibida por la presencia del hombre kinmokiano.

Por su parte, el apetito voraz de Seiya también estaba disminuido, sentía una gran necesidad de volver a tocar la mano de Lady Black.

"Soy el peor novio", pensó, tratándose de concentrarse en el pastel que degustaba en ese momento.

Lejos de todo ese festejo, encerrada en su habitación se encontraba Mina, no tenía ganas de cenar, y estaba recostada en la cama.

"Yaten, perdóname"

:.

.:

La cena termino felizmente, Serena intento huir lo más pronto de ahí, pero Diamante la detuvo.

–Perla.

Seiya tomo nota de la familiaridad con la que trataba Diamante a Lady Black, y se molestó.

–Mañana estaré ocupado con unos asuntos, ¿podrías mostrarle el reino al embajador Kou?

Ella dudo unos segundos en contestar, por un lado, ansiaba estar cerca de Seiya, pero, por otra parte, su compañía le dolía, no entendía que ese dolor provenía de lo más profundo de su corazón, no reconocer a la persona más importante de su existencia, era terrible y doloroso, pero simplemente no comprendía porque tenía ganas de llorar y de reír a partes igual, tan solo por mirar el hermoso rostro de Seiya.

–Por supuesto– contesto dándole la espalda, y se retiró con Kaitou del gran comedor.

:.

.:

En Kinmoku, un chico de lentes leía un libro recargado en un árbol, de pronto se desmayó, Yukito dejó caer el libro a las hojas secas, y unas enormes alas lo envolvieron, dando paso a su transformación en el ángel Yue, desapareciendo del lugar.

Sailor Plut estaba dando vueltas, enfrente de las destruidas puertas del tiempo, cuando Yue apareció enfrente de ella.

–Guardiana del tiempo, ya no es necesario que estés aquí, no hay más que custodiar.

–¿Quién eres?

–Soy quien destruyo las puertas.

–¿Por qué?

–Tú lo sabes, ya no son necesarias, nadie vendrá del futuro o del pasado, nunca más, y más que nada, para que no fueran usadas por Sailor Caos.

–Entiendo, pero… ¿Quién eres tú?

–Soy el que te asigno este castigo, el velar solitaria un lugar frio, sin vida.

–¿Castigo? ¡De que hablas! – exclamo Plut levantando su báculo con esfera de granate.

Yue comenzó a desvanecerse, volviéndose cada vez más transparente.

–Tal vez…algún día lo sepas, o tal vez nunca, ahora vuelve con tus compañeras, muy pronto tendrán problemas.

Con esas palabras en el ambiente, la dejo sola, y confundida.

* * *

 **Comentarios.**

Pues no sé por donde empezar, mmmm, ya no espero mas un baby, y estoy triste, pero el hacer lo que me gusta y los días al pasar, y todo lo que tengo, me dan la alegría para seguir, vaya cada vez que mencionaba en el capi eso de seguir adelante me sentí super identificada. Y es tan extraño que pasara eso justo en el último día del año, pero bueno…ya no hablare de esto.

Pasando a cosas más ¿agradables? Pues aquí con la noticia de que ¡Seiya tiene novia! Me pregunto como y cuando se enterará Serena, ¿le afectará?

El misterio de que se traían Yaten-Seiya fue resuelto, algo breve, pero enorme, y ahora siento pena por Mina, y solo es el comienzo de su sufrimiento (de nuevo)

Por las dos cosas anteriores, este capítulo se llamó **Error** , errores los cometieron Mina y Seiya, tendrán que asumir las futuras consecuencias.

Les sugiero que dejen en alguna parte de su cabeza eso que le dijo Yue a Plut, es parte de ese pasado oculto de Seiya y Serena que nadie sabe, por el momento.

Aunque Zagato, Kamui y Analis estuvieron ausentes, pronto regresaran, los malos ya harán su aparición.

Y bueno por fin tuvieron más acercamiento Serena y Seiya, y mucho más en el siguiente capi, pues darán un paseo por Némesis.

No piensen mal de Seiya, yo aun estando super enamorada de mi chico, he visto con ojos pispiretos a otras personas, pero nunca de los nunca he sido infiel, y bueno, Seiya no esta enamorado de Miku, pero es un caballero y no creo que le juegue chueco, ¿o si les gustaría?

Y ahora respondiendo algunos reviews pendientes:

rogue85, tus preguntas son todas afirmativas, bueno también pienso que esa situación extraña Yanit-Yaten-Haruka es un kilombo, jejeje, vaya, esa escena en la tumba, ahora me dio tanto pesar (shu shu fuera depresión) me quedare con lo alegre, eso del cocholate fue tierno, ¿verdad?

Noriko aino Kino, pues claro que se quieren, aunque ninguno sepa quien es el otro, es un gran problema, y peor ahora con Miku, y Diamante también anda esperando su oportunidad.

lizbeth vara, Si por fin ya están cerca, y se van a reconocer mas en el siguiente capi, esperaba hacerlo aquí, pero se fundio mi foco de la imaginación, por el momento.

.

..

Espero que te haya gustado este capi, y espero pronto terminar esta historia, pero no me apresurare, quiero darle un buen final.

 **Éxito y felicidad en el 2016**

 **Att. Kamisumi Shirohoshi.**

pd. En Facebook puedes encontrar como van mis avances, dramas de la vida real, y demás asuntillos de mi interés, y varias veces doi spoilers del siguiente capitulo, ahora si bye.


	5. Declaracion

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi  & CLAMP. yo solo escribo por diversión.

* * *

 **.**

 **.*. Declaración.*.**

 **.**

 **:**

Una oscura habitación, tal pareciera un abismo en el fondo del mar, pues unas ondas de energía deambulaban en el lugar, en el centro de esta se encontraba Kamui, sentado en una silla de plata, este metal le ayudaba a concentrarse, buscaba la presencia de Sailor Cosmos, sin ningún resultado, golpeo con fuerza los antebrazos de su asiento, quedando sus palmas rojas.

–¡Demonios!

Justo iba a retomar su concentración, cuando apareció la morena de cabello rizado.

–Analis, me estorbas.

–Que mal carácter, y yo que venía a darte noticias de… Seiya Kou.

Kamui dirigió su mirada amielada a la chica.

–¿Qué noticias?

–Pues como te has tardado en encontrar nuestro objetivo, tengo permiso para viajar al sistema solar, y estar cerca de Seiya, para que el mismo nos dirija a Sailor Cosmos.

–¡¿Tanto poder te ha dado Zagato, como para hacer un viaje de esa magnitud?!– pregunto Kamui asombrado.

–Si, pero solo en caso de emergencia, realmente viajare en nave. ¿Tienes algún mensaje para nuestro querido Seiya? Puedo fingir ser tu amiga, y así explicar por qué te conozco.

–En verdad me daría pena, que el pensara que tú eres mi amiga.

Analis lo miro con furia.

–Ah ya entiendo, como quieras, le daré muchos besos de tu parte.

–¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima!– exclamo él, levantándose de la silla de plata.

Ella realmente no estaba interesada en Seiya, aunque en el pasado si estuvo enamorada de él, sin embargo después de ser novia de Terius, su corazón lo había entregado por completo al monarca de Kinmoku. De momento ella solo quería fastidiar.

–Adiós perdedor.

Desapareció, dejándolo más enojado de lo que ya estaba.

" _Tengo que apresurarme a buscar a Sailor Cosmos, me da miedo lo que Zagato tenga planeado hacer con Analis como ayudante, no quiero que Fighter sufra más. Ya sé, y si en vez de buscar a Sailor Cosmos, primero averiguo lo que se trama ese mago, si, eso hare"_

Y nuevamente tomo asiento, esperando dar con esa visión.

:.

.:

Día uno.

La noche anterior ni siquiera había corrido las cortinas de su habitación, Seiya pensaba que si en Némesis siempre era de noche no tenía por que hacerlo, sin embargo, una luz brillante entraba por su ventana.

–Vaya que sorpresa– murmuro levantándose, vestía un pijama completo, pues la temperatura era fría.

Miro por la ventana, algo resplandecía en el cielo, y no era precisamente el sol, pues este no alcanzaba a iluminar Némesis, que se encontraba orbitando más allá de Neptuno, era la estación de comunicaciones del planeta, pero a la vez, estaba revestida por unas potentes luces, que iluminaban el lugar, haciendo parecer la mañana, un día asoleado, perfecto para dar un paseo.

Seiya se hospedaba fuera del castillo, así que después de desayunar _solo_ , fue escoltado al interior de este, para encontrarse con Serena, lo llevaron a un pequeño balcón, donde se encontraba Diamante, Lita y Zafiro, los tres tomaban té.

–Buenos días– dijo Seiya cortésmente.

Todos le respondieron, solo Lita con una sonrisa.

–Siéntate con nosotros, mientras esperas– invito la castaña.

–Mañana veremos el tema de algunos intercambios mercantiles– comento Diamante sin verle a los ojos, estaba muy molesto de que ese día Seiya estuviera a solas con Serena.

–Claro, a eso vine– dijo el pelinegro sentándose, volteo hacia Lita– te veo muy repuesta, hasta resplandeciente, este lugar te ha sentado bien– miro de reojo a Zafiro– o quizá la compañía.

Lita se sonrojo, Zafiro casi se ahoga en su te, un poco avergonzado.

–Gracias, pero…– dijo Lita tocando la silla de ruedas– solo me falta poder caminar– murmuro triste.

Diamante y Zafiro miraron serios a Seiya.

–Bueno, pero, seguro pronto lo podrás hacer, yo estoy seguro de ello o me cambio el nombre– la animo Seiya.

–Que cosas dices– contesto Lita reanimándose.

Seiya quería salir de ahí, de pronto la atmosfera se le antojaba pesada.

– ¿Dónde se encuentra mi guía turística?– pregunto a Diamante.

–Ella esta arreglándose– "Por lo menos espero que ya se haya levantado"– no tarda en venir.

Lita sirvió un poco de té a Seiya, y este tomo la taza ofrecida.

–Gracias.

Bebió un poco, soltó la tasa y comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en la mesa, unos nervios comenzaron a recorrerle la espalda.

"¿Cómo será pasear con esa mujer? Lady Black, eres todo un misterio para mi"

–¿Has visto a Yaten?– pregunto Seiya a Lita, era obvio que era la única de la mesa que no estaba disgustada con su presencia.

–Si, paso a saludar con Lucero muy temprano, la pequeña lo arrastro a realizar un picnic con Haruka y Michiru, es una niña con muchas energías.

–Espero que Yaten sobreviva a Haruka y Michiru.

–No te preocupes, Lucero es su mejor defensora.

Pasaron varios minutos más, y Serena simplemente no llegaba.

–Seiya– dijo Lita– vayamos a ver que demora a Lady Black.

Diamante y Zafiro miraron a Lita suspicaces.

–¿No hay problema verdad?– pregunto Lita retándoles con la mirada.

Los hermanos negaron.

–Con permiso– dijo Seiya levantándose y comenzó a caminar al lado de la silla de ruedas.

Una vez que salieron del lugar, Zafiro miro preocupado a Diamante.

–¿Tú crees que lo recuerde?

Diamante no quiso contestar, tenía miedo de perderla sin siquiera haber tenido una oportunidad con ella, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que recordara.

:.

Recorrieron un elegante pasillo, hasta que llegaron al pie de unas escaleras.

–Sabes– dijo Lita deteniéndose– nunca te pedí perdón.

–¿Cómo?

–Bueno, yo tengo mucha culpa de que perdieras a Serena– " _Quiero decirle la verdad, quiero que ellos sean felices, pero no puedo, quien sabe cómo se pondrían las cosas, y yo, ya no quiero equivocarme_ "– unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Lita– ¡Perdóname Seiya!

Él se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de su cara, y limpio algunas lágrimas con su mano.

–Por favor ya no te martirices con el pasado, mírame, – Lita se esforzó por contenerse y le miro– las cosas pasan por algo, no te culpes de todo.

–Pero, en verdad yo me deje envolver por la oscuridad, sino hubiera pasado eso, seguramente ustedes, estarían juntos, ¡lo siento!

–¿Por qué lloras?– pregunto Serena bajando las escaleras, tenía puesto un vestido sencillo de tirantes, hasta las rodillas, y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo, perfectas para caminar, su larga y platinada cabellera la llevaba suelta, luciendo infantil y a la vez preciosa.

Seiya se embelesó con su presencia.

–Lo que paso, es …se me quemo un pastel– mintió Lita limpiándose las lágrimas– y quería que te lo llevaras para el desayuno.

–¡Oh que mal! Y yo que tengo mucha hambre– dijo Serena acercándose hasta Lita y abrazarla– pero tampoco es un crimen quemar un pastel, en el camino buscare algo– prácticamente ignoro a Seiya, su presencia la cautivaba e intimidaba al mismo tiempo, por un segundo pensó en regresar y esconderse bajo las cobijas de su cama– ya no llores o me pondré a llorar también, y después nadie nos parara.

–Si tienes razón– respondió la castaña sonriéndole–, además no quiero que empieces el día triste.

–Bueno ya me voy– armándose de valor, miro a Seiya– perdón por el retraso– dijo sonrojada.

Caminaron hasta un ascensor, hasta ahora Seiya no había visto uno, pensaba que Némesis estaba sumergido en una especia de arquitectura medieval, pero estaba equivocado.

–Esto casi no se usa– comento Serena sin mirarle, Seiya comenzó a tomar su actitud como la de una chica caprichosa y altanera– pero como ya se nos hizo tarde, pues solo por hoy bajaremos por aquí.

–Yo no tengo la culpa– declaro Seiya.

–Si, claro es mi culpa, pero tampoco te pongas pesado, ¡o ya verás!

El pelinegro sonrió, sentía que a Lady Black le quedaba bien esa actitud de niña berrinchuda.

Pronto llegaron hasta la planta baja, unos guardias le hicieron reverencias a Serena, de hecho cada que se encontraban a alguna persona, le sonreían a ella.

–Se ve que te quieren mucho por aquí.

–Si, bueno, este…tal vez te parezca nada nuestro pequeño bosque, pues en Kinmoku gozan de muchas áreas verdes, pero este lugar se ha ido construyendo de a poco.

–Lo se, dicen que el primer árbol que se sembró en este planeta fue obra de la Neo Reina Serenity.

Seiya se sorprendió de haber dicho su nombre con tanta naturalidad, sonrió nostálgico.

–Vaya me sorprende que sepa eso, embajador Kou, si, así fue. Ella es mi ejemplo a seguir.

–¿Por qué?

–Vaya hasta la pregunta es tonta– Seiya enarco una ceja –, pues obvio que es alguien que admiro mucho, Lita me ha contado montones de cosas maravillosas respecto a ella.

Increíble seria para Serena saber, que ella fue la Neo Reina.

–Discúlpeme alteza– dijo el pelinegro sarcástico– pero yo no se todas las cosas, por cierto, ¿te gustaría que posara para un dibujo nuevo?

" _!Ay no, aún recuerda eso, qué vergüenza!_ "

–¡No te creas mucho!

–No he dicho nada parecido.

–La vez que te conocí fuiste muy vanidoso.

A lo lejos, la pequeña niña– vivo retrato de Taiki– saludo con la mano en alto a Serena, sentadas en el pasto se encontraban Haruka y Michiru, Yaten estaba apoyando su espalda en un árbol. Serena apresuro el paso.

–Vaya que sorpresa verlos por aquí– dijo Serena con una amplia sonrisa.

–¿Crees?– pregunto Haruka ceñuda– tu sabias que estaríamos aquí.

–En verdad es una coincidencia– contesto Serena mordiéndose el labio.

Michiru también la saludo, Yaten se sorprendió de que su hija se colgara del vestido de Lady Black con tanta confianza, mientras que él solo la conocía de vista.

–Haz magia– le dijo Lucero.

Serena se acercó a su oído y le dijo en secreto.

–Después, cuando nadie nos vea, ¿te parece?

–Si– susurro Lucero.

–Déjame adivinar– dijo Serena mirando a Yaten– , este encantador chico es tu padre, Lucero tienes toda la razón, va perfecto con tu descripción: el hombre más guapo del mundo– soltó con total inocencia– mucho gusto, mi nombre es Perla, Michiru me ha hablado de ti.

–Seguro no muy bien– murmuro Yaten.

–¿Ustedes la conocen?– pregunto Seiya a Haruka y Michiru, de lo más sorprendido.

–Si– contestaron las aludidas.

–¿Qué hacen aquí en Némesis?– cuestiono nuevamente Seiya.

–Asuntos nuestros– respondió tajante Haruka.

Seiya las miro ceñudo.

–Perla, ¿ustedes salieron a pasear no? – invito Michiru a que se fueran.

–Pero ya que las encontramos aquí, deberíamos pasar el día juntos, ¡todo es mejor entre amigos! – exclamo Serena, no quería estar a solas con Seiya, el nerviosismo la envolvía si él estaba cerca.

–El Rey no estará complacido, te pidió un favor, ¿o me equivoco? – Haruka replico.

Yaten encontró sospechoso que Haruka y Michiru quisieran que Seiya estuviera con Lady Black.

"Esas dos algo se traen".

–Pero, pero– respondió Serena– ¡Lucero me pidió un favor, enseguida volvemos!

Y se fue con la niña, corriendo juntas y riendo sobre el pasto verde.

Total que ese día Serena no se apartó de Lucero, y la utilizo de escudo para no socializar con Seiya.

.

Al anochecer Haruka regaño a Serena.

–Me parece que fuiste muy descortés con el embajador Kou.

–Tienes razón.

–¿Por qué huyes?

–No lo sé.

Mientras tanto, Yaten arropaba a su hija para dormir.

–¡Cántame de nuevo esa canción de la búsqueda de la princesa!

–No señorita, ya es muy tarde, es hora de dormir.

Era muy amoroso con su pequeña, sacaba lo mejor de él, ella era la única para quien vivía de ahora en adelante.

–¡Porfa!

–Te la he cantado como cinco veces, pero mañana temprano te puedo despertar cantando.

La niña le sonrió, Yaten respondió la sonrisa besándole la frente. Se levantó para irse de la habitación, pero tuvo curiosidad de algo.

–Hija, ¿Qué tanto sabes de Lady Black? Cuéntame todo lo que sepas.

Lucero bostezo, mientras jalaba su cobija un poco más.

–Ella, ella es muy buena, especial, todos la quieren, yo la quiero porque hace magia.

–¿Magia?

–Papa Haruka dice que no debo hablar de eso– respondió cerrando los ojos– y le ha dicho a Perlita que no haga magia, pero ella la hace a escondidas para mí.

Yaten apretó los puños, odiaba oír el calificativo de papá sin referirse a él, simplemente no se acostumbraba. Pero lo que más odiaba Yaten es que secretos estuvieran a su alrededor.

–Pero a ti, si…papi, si te contar…

Y se quedó dormida.

"Presiento que esas dos, se traen algo grande entre manos, pero no les permitiré usar a mi hermano".

:.

Día dos.

Prácticamente todo el día Seiya se la había pasado encerrado con Diamante y Zafiro para ver unos asuntos mercantiles, fue casi al atardecer cuando a la hora del té, Haruka les sugirió que salieran a pasear, Serena quiso fingir que no la había escuchado, pero Haruka prácticamente la jalo para que se pusiera al lado de Seiya, finalmente saliendo, Diamante por supuesto estaba furioso, Yaten no perdió la oportunidad de encarar a la rubia, a solas en el pasillo.

–¿Qué planean ustedes?

–¿A qué te refieres?– pregunto Haruka.

–Te advierto que si dañan a Seiya, entonces yo…

–No queremos lastimarlo, todo lo contrario, le estamos haciendo un favor.

Y sin agregar nada más, Haruka regreso con los demás al salón del té.

.

Serena llevo a Seiya a una de las torres, donde había un amplísimo salón, lleno de pinturas, le conto que todas eran obras de estudiantes, y muy orgullosa comento que era iniciativa de Diamante el promover el arte.

–¿Lo admiras mucho verdad?– pregunto Seiya metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

–Más que eso– contesto admirando uno de los cuadros.

Esa declaración puso celoso a Seiya, y no supo porque, en un arrebato, simplemente tomo la mano de Serena, su contacto la hizo estremecer.

–Sabes, me debes una pieza de baile.

–¡¿Eh?!

Seiya ocultando su propio nerviosismo, la tomo de la cintura, posesivamente, como si fuera suya, aunque en realidad era si lo era.

–Un momento– forcejeo levemente Serena– ¿si alguien nos ve?

–Pues no pasaría nada, solo será un baile– contesto Seiya, mientras comenzaba a mover los pies.

–¡Pero, pero! – reclamo ella, moviendo los pies también– no hay música.

–Entonces, cantare para ti.

 **Si** **tu** **no** **vuelves** **  
Se** **secaran todos los** **mares  
Y** **esperar** **sin** **ti  
Tapiado** **al** **fondo** **de** **algún recuerdo**

 **Si** **tu** **no** **vuelves  
Mi** **voluntad** **se hara** **pequeña**

Cuando Serena escucho su voz, tan cerca de su oído, quemándole los sentidos, oculto su rostro en el pecho de Seiya, este último al sentir la respiración agitada de la platinada, haciéndole cosquillas, la apretó más a él.

 **Si tú no vuelves  
No quedaran más que desiertos  
Y escuchare por si  
Algún latido le queda a esta tierra**

 **Que era tan serena cuando me querías  
Había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba  
Era tan bonita, era así de grande  
Y no tenía fin, no tenía fin…**

Un grupo de estudiantes ingreso al lugar, pero al verlos tan cómplices bailando, decidieron dejarlos solos, "es que se ven tan bien juntos", murmuro una de las chicas. Seiya siguió cantándole a Serena, sin darse cuenta de nada, era como si el universo entero se hubiera esfumado para ellos.

 **Y cada noche vendrá una estrella  
A hacerme compañía  
Que te cuente como estoy  
Y sepas lo que hay**

Serena se armó de valor y volteo a ver a Seiya, dedicándole una sonrisa resplandeciente que lo descoloco, pero aun así siguió cantando para ella.

 **Dime amor, amor, amor  
Estoy aquí ¿No ves?  
Si no vuelves no habrá vida  
No sé lo que haré.**

Cuando termino de cantar, Seiya no quiso soltar la cintura, Serena tampoco se apartó de **é** l, se miraron con intensidad unos minutos.

"Seiya Kou, eres un hombre maravilloso"

Unas risitas los volvieron a la realidad, un par de ancianas pasaron a su lado.

–Que bello es ser joven.

Ambos se soltaron apenados y no se volvieron a mirar hasta que se despidieron en el castillo.

–Gracias por el paseo– dijo Seiya latiéndole el corazón con fuerza.

–Gracias a ti por la canción, tienes una hermosa voz.

–Buenas noches.

–Hasta mañana.

.

Haruka quiso investigar si hubo algún avance, y cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Serena, la encontró bailando sola, carcajeándose, sonrosada, feliz.

–Vaya, creo que ahora si te divertiste.

– ¡Si!

–¿Recordaste algo?

–No, ¿porque lo preguntas?

–Por nada.

–Pero sabes, en mucho tiempo no me sentía tan completa– dijo dando giros en la habitación–, es como si de alguna manera, la bruma en mi cabeza, estuviera despejada, y existiera un hermoso amanecer.

Eso le agrado bastante a Haruka, así que continuaría con el plan.

.

Día tres.

Como el día anterior vieron que podría haber un gran avance decidieron poner a Yaten a trabajar en el lugar de Seiya.

–¿Y yo porque? – se quejó el platinado.

–Pues solo te la has pasado holgazaneando– replico Haruka– además, no te he cobrado el favor por hacerme pasar por tu prometido, pero si no quieres, entonces yo…

–¡Esta bien!

En el despacho, Diamante y Zafiro lo recibieron, nada extrañados, ellos si sabían lo que deseaban las outers.

–Vaya, ¿a poco serás de ayuda? – pregunto Diamante a Yaten.

–¿A poco estas contento con que mi hermano ande paseando con Lady Black?

–¿A ti que te importa?

–Yo no soy el avergonzado aquí.

Zafiro para aligerar los ánimos se acercó a Yaten con unos documentos, y comenzó a ponerlo al tanto del trabajo.

.

Mientras que en el pueblo, en unas chozas a los pies de las enormes torres, Seiya y Serena caminaban felices, entre puestos de comida, artesanías, frutas y demás artículos a la venta.

–Lady Black, tome este obsequio– le dijo un señor de barba, eran unas moras azules– para un rico postre.

–Pero no traje dinero, no puedo aceptarlo.

"Cada gesto de ella, cada sonrisa, hasta su forma de caminar, se parece tanto a Serena"

–Bueno está bien, muchas gracias por las moras.

"Pero no debo pensar eso, es insano"

Siguieron caminando, Seiya luchaba por no pensar en Serena, sin saber que era ella quien caminaba y sonreía a su lado. De pronto pararon en una florería.

–¡Mama Ikuko!

Se abalanzo a abrazar a la florista.

–Te veo más repuesta de tu resfriado– dijo Serena.

–Fue algo ligero, nada de que preocuparte.

Ikuko– quien tenía un increíble parecido a su madre terrestre del pasado, pero que no lo era– le acaricio la mejilla.

–Veo que vienes muy bien acompañada– le guiño el ojo.

–Este, bueno, le presento al embajador Kou del planeta Kinmoku.

–Mucho gusto– se inclinó Seiya mientras besaba la mano de la señora.

–Uy que galante, si tu no lo quieres…

–¡Mama Ikuko!

Los invito a comer en su humilde casa, Seiya pensó que realmente eran madre e hija, pues la señora también tenía una media luna negra en la frente.

"Imposible que fuera Serena, ya deja de pensar tonterías"

Después de comer, fueron nuevamente al bosque, Seiya encontró fascinantes unas flores que parecían titilar, de pronto unos insectos comenzaron a llegar, al principio eran pocos, pero de repente eran un enjambre, Seiya comenzó a espantarlos con las manos. Serena comenzó a reír.

–No este ahuyentándolos embajador Kou, ¿no sabe que son de buena suerte?

–Pero son horribles– dijo Seiya

–La verdad son de buen augurio– dijo Serena– son de los primeros insectos que se dieron en Némesis– una forma de vida nueva y limpia– ella extendió su brazo y uno se posó en el dorso de su mano– nacida en este ambiente hostil y desértico.

Seiya la miro extasiado.

–Dices que traen buena suerte, ¿que tipo de suerte?

–De todo tipo, especialmente suerte en el amor.

Ambos nuevamente se perdieron en el iris del otro, se sonrojaron.

–Ese tipo de suerte me gusta– dijo Seiya con voz aterciopelada.

Serena giro su rostro avergonzada.

–¡El último en regresar al castillo no tiene postre!

Corrió con velocidad, pero una roca la hizo tropezar, lastimándose el tobillo, como para caminar.

–Eso te pasa por traviesa.

–Si.

–Bueno te llevare.

Seiya la cargo de a caballito, las manos del pelinegro hicieron contacto con los muslos de ella, ardiendo, quemando, Serena tampoco estuvo fuera de esas maravillosas sensaciones, solo la estaba cargando, pero ella se sentía en el paraíso, mientras aspiraba el aroma del azabache de su pelo, y enterraba su barbilla en el cuello de él, tuvo un fugaz pero potente pensamiento:

"Me estoy enamorando de Seiya".

.

Penúltimo día.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaban todos.

–¡Prepare este pastel, especialmente para ti!

Apareció Serena toda envuelta en harina, ofreciéndole un rico postre a Seiya.

"¿Sabe cocinar?"

Se preguntó mientras comía el pastel, Yaten estuvo a punto de robarle un pedazo, pero de un manazo Seiya nublo sus intenciones.

–Envidioso– murmuro.

–Gracias– dijo Seiya un poco abochornado pues todos lo miraban, algunas contentas, otros serios, Yaten desconfiando de todo– no te hubieras molestado, esta…muy rico.

"Serena no sabía cocinar, ella si sabe, ya decía yo…demasiadas coincidencias"

–¡De nada! ¡Cuando terminemos de desayunar, vayamos a pasear otra vez!

–Yo también quiero pastel– reclamo Lucero.

–También hice uno para ti.

–¡Que rico!

Haruka y Michiru estaban muy contentas, veían un avance en la relación.

.

Ya entrada la noche, caminaban por uno de los puentes.

–¡Mira Seiya!

–¿Cómo me dijiste?

–Se-i-ya.

–Ahora me tuteas.

–Tú también puedes decirme Perla, eso de Lady Black no va mucho conmigo.

Él sonrió.

–No, no te va mucho.

–¡Pero no has volteado a ver el cielo!

"El cielo eres tú", pensó Seiya descuidadamente.

–¿Cómo?

–¡Ponme atención Seiya! Allá arriba se ve marte brillar, tu planeta está en la misma dirección– señalo ella con la mano en alto.

Él se acordó de que alguna vez le dijo eso a Serena.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Michiru me lo dijo.

–Claro.

–Cuando vaya a tu planeta, me tendrás que dar un paseo, ¿lo prometes?

–Lo prometo, Perla.

" ¡Que bien se escucha mi nombre en tus labios!"

:.

.:

Kamui prácticamente no había comido ni dormido en días, sumergido en absoluta concentración, una visión del mago Zagato lleno su mente.

Zagato se encontraba cortando las rosas blancas que crecían en la pared de su escondite. Kamui se había preguntado que tan especiales eran aquellas flores, que se veían hermosas, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

–Estas flores, crecen gracias a los cristales de Cosmos que tengo en mi poder, Kamui, Kamui; sabía que intentarías visualizar mis acciones futuras, no te preocupes, no pienso dañar a Fighter con este plan– por supuesto, aunque el chico no estaba presente en el lugar, era obvio que el mismo Zagato, inteligente y previsor, lo pillaría– contestando a la incógnita; mi plan es simple: voy a crear una **Sailor**.

Kamui abrió los ojos sorprendido, su respiración estaba agitada por el agotamiento y el esfuerzo.

–Zagato, es un dios, no, más bien un demonio.

:.

.:

Ultimo día.

Serena nunca había madrugado, no desde sus escasos recuerdos, pero ese día era importante, ese día Seiya se iría de Némesis, y ella estaba dispuesta a seguirlo. Se arregló como nunca, resplandeciendo, deslumbrando a todos, incluyendo a Seiya, que estaba despidiéndose de Yaten y su sobrina.

Su largo y plateado cabello se movía como por arte de magia, llevaba un vestido sencillo, blanco y largo, y unas alas de adorno, como en los viejos tiempo de la Neo Reina.

Todos se habían despedido ya, solo faltaba ella– aunque para ella sería más bien una despedida del planeta, estaba resuelta a irse con Seiya– Diamante se giró, fingiendo muy bien su enojo seguido de Zafiro y Lita, Yaten prácticamente fue arrastrado por Haruka para no estorbar, las palabras que se darían, con la esperanza de algo mágico sucediera, y que Serena recordara por fin.

–Seiya, yo…

–Luces muy hermosa.

–Gracias.

–Cuando vayas a Kinmoku, no dudes en que te secuestrare.

No fue temblor, más allá de eso, se estremeció el cuerpo de Serena, esas declaración: "Te secuestrare", hicieron eco en su corazón, casi hasta las lágrimas y ya no pudo más, aun sin entender el porque la embargaba la emoción; prácticamente grito a los cuatro vientos:

–¡Seiya, me gustas!

Incluso Haruka y Yaten que estaban a varios pasos, dejando de forcejear, voltearon.

Serena tomo con fuerza las manos del asombrado pelinegro, el corazón de Seiya también palpito, derramando a borbotones la sangre en su interior, caliente, vibrante, al escuchar de esos rosados labios que deseaba besar más que nada, pero sin poder hacerlo.

Serena respiro agitada por sus sentimientos, una sombra vino a su mente, un recuerdo fugaz del pasado, alguien de larga coleta, y su corazón le decía que ese alguien era él.

–Te quiero, Seiya– dijo ya más tímida al no ver respuesta.

Una infinita tristeza embargo a Seiya, al no poder corresponder esos sentimientos, aunque de estar libre seguro lo hubiera hecho, así que sin más y con dolor respondió.

–Lo siento, yo…tengo un compromiso.

El acaricio las manos que de pronto se tornaron frías y sin fuerzas.

–¿Qué?– pregunto con ojos cristalizados Serena.

Pero Seiya no respondió más, se giró simplemente, soltándola.

"¿Por qué sufro esta negativa? ¡Maldición!"

Apretó los puños, y subió a su nave sin mirar atrás, sin ver las lágrimas a raudales, y la devastación del rostro de Serena.

"Él… él ya tiene dueña", pensó con sus labios y todo su cuerpo temblando de dolor.

:.

* * *

 **Comentarios**

Muajajaja, en tu cara Serena, y he aquí el porque voltee mi historia de cabeza, porque fingí su muerte y la pérdida de memoria, necesitaba que Seiya le dijera estas palabras a Serena, si lo sé, el también sufrió, si le gusta e incluso lucha por no sentir eso que siente cuando estuvo cerca de ella, pero créanme que ella sufrió mas, es que deberás ya necesitaba una reivindicación para Seiya, a pesar de eso fue mucho más generoso que Serena en el pasado, ella cuando él se le declaro en la azotea bajo la lluvia, ni siquiera fue capaz de decir palabra, aquí por lo menos Seiya contesto algo.

Ese Zagato parece que ni hace nada, pero sabe a quien se quiere enfrentar, y no da paso sin huarache, que tal con que creara ¡su propia Sailor!

El próximo capitulo creo que será muuuuy largo, habrá mucho de Seiya–Miku–Serena, también habrá una boda! No digo quien (no se asusten todavía, no es Seiya) También quiero que Kaitou se encuentre con Mina, Sabremos como le va a Rei, posiblemente ocurra un milagro por ahí, aaah no digo más, mejor me voy antes de revelar mis misterios, jejeje.

La canción es "Si tu no vuelves de Miguel Bose", preciosa en verdad.

 **Y ahora a contestar reviews:**

amantedeSeiya, Muchisisimas gracias por tus palabras, enserio gracias, Mina y Yaten pues son humanos, cometen errores, cada uno tendrá que reencontrar su camino. Yaten va muy bien, pues de momento estará centrado en su hija. Haruka pues si estuvo este capitulo de celestina, pero me temo que eso se termino aquí, ¿pos como crees que tome lo que paso? Seiya pues tiene tantísimos problemas, por un lado superando la muerte de Serena, por el otro haciéndose novio de alguien que no ama, y zas encuentra a Serena y luchas por no sentir nada, y bueno ya viste el desenlace. Aunque como dije quiero que recupere su antiguo yo, pero la verdad Seiya no la tiene fácil. Pero esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba. Fanel pues estuvo ocupado en otras cosas y le dio un respiro a Haruka, pero veremos que mas pasa adelante, Yue estuvo ausente, pero ya pronto regresara al igual que Plut, y mas problemas, ah y no pienso matar a Seiya, ¡como crees! Y gracias por el comentario, fue muy divertido.

Gabiusa Kou, hagamos el club de odiemos a Mina, jajaja, los problemas para ella vendrán y vaya creo que hasta sentiremos pena por ella. Seiya y Perla se encontraron, divirtieron, se gustaron, pero zas, el tiene novia! Pobre Serena–Perla. Y si odias a Miku, seguramente la odiaras mas en el siguiente capi, pero la pobre no tiene la culpa, a poco tu en su lugar no te lanzarías sobre el guaperrimo de Seiya? Yo si?! Terius es un tipo muy divertido, aunque se las quiera dar de serio, ya ves que es rey de Kinmoku y quiere

Gregorioabel, De momento le di un respiro a Haruka (ves no soy tan mala) , ese triangulo se vera a todo lo que da en el siguiente capi, Mina no terminara como temes, pero si tendrá su poquito de sufrimiento.

Blackbomberwoman, Pos si, asi fue, metidas de pata por parte de los mencionados, la celestina me temo que se acabo aquí, ¿no crees? , Sereno, yo creo que si fue algo subconsiente, tengo una idea por ahí atorada desde diciembre, pero bueno toda mi chispa inspiracional se esfumo en esos días de golpe, pero talvez en unas semanas te de una sorpresa, muchas gracias por tus animos, por todo, gracias.

Beni, me temo que rompi tu corazoncito– y el de Serena– pero no se, creo que la odie un poquito desde que no respondio como debía a Seiya, ella tan parlanchina, Seiya asumió toda la carga, por eso termino asi el capi, Perdoname Beni!

rogue85, No se, no tengo esas intenciones con Fanel y Haruka, pero recién me ha nacido una pequeña y malévola idea, muajajaja, Seiya es hombre, eso se oye tan sexy, y bien hombre (babea por todos lados) je! Si la idea fue que pensaran eso, pero Seiya dio sus razones para no tener una relación con Mina, digo habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo y claro, presentia que Yaten tenia aun sentimientos por la rubia, ni modo que jugarle chueco, Seiya es un caballero, Yaten y Mina, ya sabras mas de ellos, uy no me tientes con ese lemon– se va antes de ceder a la tentación–.

alejasmin, pues como ves no le jugo sucio, Seiya es super noble, claro, de mirar y pensar no pasa nada. Muchas gracias por tus animos, gracias :)

jessy tu yekito, pues no creo ponerle Darien ni Yukito (mi pareja no me dejaría) porque seguro tengo otro baby en un futuro, pero en fin, me saco una sonrisa tu comentario, y cierta melancolía. Espero que ya me hayas encontrado en face, se supone hasta donde recuerdo soy la única Kamisumi Shirohoshi en el ciberespacio, jejeje.

Karl, Pues ya se enamoraron, Serena está muy consciente de eso, Seiya ha luchado por no sentir eso, de hecho ni él sabe que si esta enamorado de ella, y hara sufrir a Serena, bueno ya empezó.

Rei, temo decirte que con este final, Diamante tiene el camino libre, no voy a matarlo porque participara cada vez más en los capítulos, aunque en el siguiente no creo que mucho. Pero tampoco la tendrá tan fácil Diamante, ¡Eh!

Zet, Me imagino que este final no te gusto, pero creeme que aunque habrá sufrimiento también habrá risas, solo tenme paciencia, y claro, ellos terminaran juntos. Te prometo que luchare contra viento y marea para actualizar más seguido.

Len, Te prometo luchar por actualizar pronto, pero tengo dos fics más que iré actualizando, pero este fic, tiene el primer lugar en mi corazón. Gracias por tu comentario.

Kai, Nunca de los nunca los olvidare, siempre este el fic rondándome la cabeza.

Serenalucy, Ahí voy de a poco avanzando, me alegra mucho que sigas leyéndome, escribo para mi, y para todos los fans de Seiya y Serena, quiero construirles un amor de leyenda, que nunca olvides, gracias por comentar! Arigato!

Alis, Pues no tengo planeado lemon entre ellos (no de momento, pero algo debe haber no crees?) Se que Mina como algunas veces tiene la razón, pero bueno, tampoco hay que andar despotricando en contra de personas que ni están para defenderse, pero bueno, también comprendo a Mina. Te gusta el yaoi? Uy que padre, de momento no voy a actualizar mis historias yaoi porque tengo planeado dedicar por lo menos de aquí a marzo a mis fics de Sailor Moon, pero si quiero acabar tooodas mis historias, eso no lo dudes, me creeras mas cuando veas como actualizo cada vez mas seguido mis historias, aunque febrero es un mes complicado para mi.

Rex, pues ni como ayudar a Seiya en estos momentos, yo soy de las partidarias y creo pensar que Seiya también, que antes de iniciar una relación nueva, debe terminar en la que esta con Miku, mientras no se casen no hay problema, y aun asi, pos ni modo los divorcio, jajaja.

 _ **Yukino**_ , te entiendo perfecto, recién acabo (y aun no del todo) de pasar un momento muy difícil, nunca me había sentido tan vulnerable en mi vida, fue una pesadilla la que vivi, pero aquí sigo, aquí seguimos, al pie de cañón, te mando un abrazo de oso mañoso (es decir, agarro todo lo que puedo de tu cuerpecito) espero haberte sacado una sonrisa con este último comentario, animo! No desmayes!

: )

¡Vendo tomates por si quieren!


	6. Palabras

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo por diversión.

* * *

 **.**

 **.*. Palabras .*.**

 **.**

 **:**

Haruka era la única en la habitación de Serena, no Diamante, no Lita, no Kaitou, no Zafiro; solo ella fue la más necia en no querer dejarla sola, la platinada estaba devastada, de sus ahora ojos grises salía lagrima tras lagrima.

"Yo pensé, creí que él, sentía lo mismo por mí, que tonta."

La dama de Urano, apretaba los puños con fuerza, impotente, no podía hacer nada por su antigua princesa y le dolía, con tal fuerza apretaba las uñas en la palma de su mano, que estuvo a poco de sangrarse, pero se contuvo, no quería importunar a Serena. Lo único que hizo fue acariciar su cabeza, no sabía que decirle, y mucho menos deseaba mencionar a Seiya, después de un rato Serena se quedó dormida, y Haruka ingreso a la habitación de Lucero, Michiru y Yaten se encontraban ahí.

La niña recién se había dormido, también se había puesto triste, no pudo evitar darse cuenta que Serena estuvo llorando.

–¿Tu qué haces todavía aquí? – pregunto Haruka con total hostilidad a Yaten.

–¿Perdón?

–¡Toma tus cosas y vete con tu estúpido hermano!

–Estas loca, o que te pas…

–¡Te vas o yo…!

Lucero se removió en su cama.

–Haruka– hablo Michiru con voz firme pero moderada– Yaten es el padre de mi hija, no puedes correrle de su lado.

–Entiendo– contesto Haruka entrecerrando los ojos– veo a quien apoyas.

Y la rubia salió de la habitación rosada, Michiru corrió tras ella.

–¡Cálmate por favor!– fue un susurro alto– no estoy del lado de nadie, pero me pones en una situación complicada.

–Ya, bueno, supongo que estoy enojada conmigo, debí investigar primero la situación, mira que el muy idiota se novio con alguien.

–Pues obvio que decidió seguir adelante con su vida, no lo juzgues, ni a ti, la verdad es que nunca pensamos en este escenario.

–Supongo que de ahora en adelante seguire sola al lado de Serena, tu estas en otra situación, asi que no puedes apoyarme.

–¡Haruka!

–Es que no quiero ponerte en ninguna situación complicada, Seiya es el tio de Lucero, supongo que tampoco querrás que le rompa la cara por eso.

–¡Oye, estas exagerando!

–¿Exagero? ¿Se te olvido que le debemos mucho a Serena? Claro, se te olvido que ella nos liberó de nuestras responsabilidades de Sailors siendo ella la Neo Reina, para tener una vida normal.

–Pero después nos esclavizo por la eternidad.

–¿Ahora saldrás con que te sentiste obligada?

–¡Lo hice para estar contigo!

–Pues yo lo hice por ella.

Michiru no contesto nada, pero nuevamente se sintió desplazada por esa lealtad enfermiza de Haruka, quien se dio vuelta, dando por terminada la discusión.

Yaten no pudo evitar escucharlas pelear, aunque no entendió del todo la conversación.

–Oye.

Michiru se giró.

–No le hagas caso, la situación es demasiado reciente, ya se le pasara.

–Ojalá así fuera, pero, gracias… por aguantarla.

–De nada– respondió Yaten.

:.

.:

Dos días después, Diamante recibió una invitación muy especial, el rey Endimión se casaría por fin con Rei, pedía su asistencia y total discreción, pues la boda sería un evento muy privado, así que iría a la Tierra con Zafiro y Lita, pero no sabía si llevar a Serena o no, así que pensó que se lo dejaría a su consideración, Michiru por su parte, se entusiasmó con regresar al sistema solar, y le pidió darle la noticia junto con él a Serena, después de todo ni Rei y Ami habían hablado con ella desde su supuesta muerte, pensó que sería una buena idea llevarla a la tierra, por si pudiera recordar.

Serena estaba más calmada, o eso aparentaba se encontraba pintando un cuadro en el bosque, junto con Kaitou y Haruka, esta última era la modelo.

De lejos, a Michiru le hizo mucha gracia ver a Haruka de largo vestido– con lo que odiaba vestirse asi–, ropas que se puso a petición de Serena, quería dibujar el viento levantando su vestido.

–¿No has terminado?– pregunto Haruka dejando de modelar, camino y se posiciono en el hombro de Serena.

–No eres nada paciente, ¡y no espíes mi avance!

–Es que debo revisar, ¡oye! ¡No tengo ese lunar en la boca!

Replico Haruka pegándose más a Serena.

–¡Claro que si!

Serena en un intento de inspeccionar ese supuesto lunar, giro su rostro, al mismo tiempo que Haruka, logrando un casto beso entre las dos, ambas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas. Igual que Diamante, Michiru y Kaitou.

–¡Oigan!– exclamo Michiru.

Ambas se separaron, coloradas.

–Fue un accidente– dijo Haruka en un toco seductor, que supo fue una burla para Michiru.

"Un accidente que seguro te gusto, aun eres una coqueta"

Ambas se alejaron de Serena, a discutir por supuesto.

–Perla– dijo Diamante– tengo algo que consultarte.

–Si dime– ella dio otros pincelazos al cuadro, en verdad quería tener la cabeza concentrada en algo, algo que no fuera Seiya Kou– te escucho.

–Bueno, hemos recibido una invitación de Endimión, se casará en dos semanas, tú no has viajado al sistema solar– Kaitou miro reprobatoriamente a Diamante, eso por supuesto era mentira– creo que sería una gran oportunidad de conocer, talvez recuerdes algo de tu pasado.

–¿Entonces tiene algo que ver conmigo? Ya no entiendo.

–Perdón, es que no sé qué decirte y que callar, tu no quieres saber de tu pasado.

–Bueno si, discúlpame Diamante, pero es que me siento tan desesperada, no sé nada de mi pasado, no logro recordar cosas concretas– "y cuando creí hacerlo, se me partió el corazón"– ya no me interesa el pasado, solo el presente.

Diamante sonrió, Kaitou se acercó un poco.

–¿Estas segura de lo que has dicho?– cuestiono Kaitou, por supuesto Diamante se molestó por su intromisión.

–Si– contesto ella con firmeza.

–Entonces ¿Querrás acompañarme al sistema solar? Pero antes que me contestes, debo decirte que allá se encuentra Seiya Kou– puntualizo Diamante.

Serena sintió su cuerpo tensarse, y unas lágrimas lucharon por salir, pero si ella quería olvidarse de su pasado, incluso del más reciente, debía hacer un esfuerzo.

–Bueno, déjame pensarlo, ¿mañana puedo darte una respuesta?

–Por supuesto.

Michiru camino rápido al castillo, sin dirigirle la palabra a Serena, estaba furiosa, sintió que ese beso accidental fue a propósito, por lo menos de parte de Haruka, ahora si que estaba enojada con su dama del viento.

En la noche Serena busco el consejo de Haruka.

–¿Qué debería hacer?

Haruka deseo decirle que ella y Seiya se amaron como nunca se imaginó, pero entonces también tendría que decirle que para todos ella estaba muerta, al final decidió mejor no decirle nada, pero si alentarla.

–Deberías ir, desengáñate de lo que sientes.

–Me da mucho miedo.

–Pero si no lo enfrentas, talvez te quedes con ese sentimiento, y te lastime con el tiempo, hasta volverlo insoportable.

Se despidió de Serena, pero antes de irse ella tomo su mano.

–Cuando nuestros labios se encontraron recordé algo, te recordé coqueteándome, ¿en el pasado fuimos novias?

Haruka se sorprendió muchísimo, eso del coqueteo era cierto, pero no en esta vida, sino en la pasada.

–¿Qué recordaste?

–Bueno, yo estaba en un parque, y tú me pedias una oportunidad.

"¡Recordó algo de ese tiempo, increíble!"

–Bueno si paso, pero…

–Vaya, si me besaras de nuevo, a lo mejor recuerdo algo, pero supongo que eso no le haría gracia a Michiru.

–¿Dejarías que yo te besara? Ahora resulta que la coqueta eres tú.

Serena se sonrojo.

–¡No estoy coqueteando, solo pensé en voz alta!

–Supongo que eso te hacer ver menos coqueta.

–¡Olvídalo! ¡Y cuando juguemos video juegos, ahora si seré mejor que Mina!

–Mina has dicho.

–¿Quién es Mina?

–Mejor descansa, talvez así se ordenen tus pensamientos– dijo Haruka acariciando sus hombros.

–Está bien.

Haruka se marchó pensativa.

"¿Y si Serena recordara su vida pasada? ¿Qué pasaría?"

 **:.**

 **.:**

 **Dias después.**

–Yaten, te presento a mi novia: Miku

–¡Encantada!

La chica de largos cabellos verdes, dio su mejor sonrisa.

"Es verdad, si tiene novia"

En algún momento, Yaten pensó que Seiya había inventado eso de la novia, más que nada por desviar su enojo, por el asunto de Mina, habían pasado varias semanas de eso, al platinado le parecía tan lejano ese resquemor.

Taiki y Ami llegaron a la cafetería, donde se reunirían. Los tres hermanos, nuevamente se encontraban en la Tierra, hasta pareciera que tuvieran un fuerte lazo con ese planeta azul.

–Yaten, me apena tanto que vinieras de tan lejos, tan solo por mi cumpleaños– comento Seiya.

–¿Bromeas? Falta mucho.

–Bueno pero, creo que igual me siento un poco mal, te alejaste de tu hija por mí.

–Eso no es verdad, Lucero se encuentra también aquí.

–Haruka y Michiru te asesinaran por traerla.

–Ellas también se encuentran aquí.

Seiya quiso preguntar si también Lady Black había venido, pero sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.

–¿Y cómo les va a ustedes?– pregunto Seiya intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Lady Black, más que nada por Miku.

Taiki y Ami se sonrojaron.

–Asi de bien, me alegro.

De pronto el celular de Taiki vibro, y cuando contesto, no se esperó esa noticia.

–¿Majestad?

–El más guapo de Kinmoku– contesto al otro lado de la línea Terius– solo para avisarles que recién llegue a la Tierra, y no vengo solo, vengo con sus padres, dile a Yaten que ansían verlo, y a su prometido– dijo en un tono divertido– los esperamos esta noche, nos quedaremos en el palacio de Tokio de Cristal, hasta pronto.

Taiki miro con nerviosismo a Yaten.

–En la noche, reunión familiar.

Yaten casi escupe su bebida.

–¡Les compre unos regalos, cuñados!– exclamo Miku contenta, los aludidos la miraron como diciendo "vas demasiado rápido niña"– pero aun no llegan.

–Eres muy detallista– dijo Seiya acariciando una de sus manos.

–¡Lo se!

–¡Cielos que cosas me pides!– exclamo Mina ingresando a la cafetería a toda prisa, se quedó helada al ver a Yaten.

Miku se levantó, y tomo los dos regalos que le había pedido para Yaten y Taiki, mientras se los entregaba, no percibió las miradas entre los hermanos Kou, eran de incomodidad.

–¡Muchas gracias Mina! ¡Ahora puedes unirte con nosotros para tomar algo!

–Oh, vaya, que contrariedad, quisiera quedarme, pero, tengo cosas que hacer.

–Mina– murmuro Ami con tristeza, sabía que era una excusa para irse.

–¿Enserio?– pregunto Miku inocente, por supuesto ella no estaba enterada del mini triángulo amoroso que se había dado entre su novio, Yaten y Mina– bueno, pero para la próxima no me puedes quedar mal.

–¡Adiós!– exclamo Mina saliendo a toda prisa.

Corrió tanto como se lo permitieron sus pies, y se subió a su coche, acto seguido Yaten estaba sentado a su lado.

Ambos se miraron con intensidad.

–No tenías porque huir así, como sea, de alguna u otra manera siempre estaremos relacionados.

–Yo, yo– las lágrimas comenzaron a llegar– discúlpame Yaten, fui una cabeza dura.

–No discutiremos verdades absolutas.

Mina esbozo una media sonrisa. Yaten puso sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

–Idiota.

–Tienes razón, fui un idiota al pensar que entre nosotros podría haber algo nuevamente, pero es obvio que me equivoque.

–No quiero que tengas una idea errónea de mis sentimientos.

–Creo que es la idea correcta, pensé que de alguna forma nosotros dos éramos afines, pero me equivoque– Mina quiso debatir eso pero Yaten se lo impidió– mira no vengo pidiéndote una segunda oportunidad, solo quiero que no suceda lo de hace rato, somos Sailors, y como dije, eso nos unirá por siempre– el platinado jugo un poco con el espejo retrovisor–, llevemos las cosas bien, no estoy enojado contigo, ya no, de hecho me sirvió un poco lo sucedido– Mina se secó las lágrimas–, me voy encontrando cada vez más a mí mismo, Taiki tiene a Ami, Seiya a Miku, yo a mi hija Lucero, solo me falta un algo, que me falta por descubrir, por ejemplo tú tienes la productora de música, y seguro miles de proyectos más, en esa loca cabeza tuya– ambos sonrieron, Yaten se bajó del auto– te diré una última cosa, posiblemente te suba el ego, pero correré el riesgo: fuiste la única chica de la que me enamore, eres especial, no lo dudes, por cierto, estoy dispuesto a recibir tu rayo creciente, con los brazos abiertos.

–Ya no tengo ganas de partirte la cara.

Mina hizo una fina con los labios, Yaten metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

–¿Enserio? Yo creo que me lo merezco, jamás se debe golpear a una dama, menos si es hermosa.

Mina se ruborizo.

–Nunca olvides que eres especial, pues yo no lo olvidare– Yaten dio dos pasos lejos del auto– adiós Mina, hasta pronto Sailor Venus.

Yaten camino tranquilo de regreso a la cafetería, pero Mina no pudo evitar llorar, ahora si lo había perdido, para siempre.

:.

Seiya le iba a preguntar si estaba bien, pero al verlo tranquilo, y con esa paz en el rostro, no dudo que Yaten se encontraba bien, mejor que nunca.

Unas mesas atrás, con gafas puestas, se encontraba Analis, la cómplice de Kamui y el mago Zagato.

–Vaya, así que esa chica es Sailor Cosmos– pensó mirando intensamente a Miku– tendré que hacer el movimiento que me pidió Zagato, buscare el momento adecuado.

:.

.:

En la noche, Taiki y Yaten en su versión femenina, dieron la bienvenida a sus padres a la Tierra, Seiya también se sentó en la mesa, el enorme general kinmokiano y padre de Taisha y Yanit, el general Furiyama estaba de lo más feliz, era la primera vez que visitaba la tierra, sentado en la mesa del banquete por supuesto se encontraba también Lucero, Endimión y Terius, Rei también había sido invitada a la cena, pero como siempre, por su cara quemada, no se presentó en público, la excepción seria en su próxima boda, por supuesto, solo los más allegados estarían presentes, así que Rei se expondría lo menos posible, pero regresando a la cena en el palacio.

–¿En qué momento vamos a cenar?– pregunto Seiya con el tenedor en mano.

–Tranquilo sobrino, solo espero a una persona– contesto el General Furiyama.

–¿A quién?– pregunto Taisha.

–No tarda en llegar– respondió su madre.

De pronto, los mayordomos abrieron la puerta del comedor, vestida de smoking, Haruka entro con toda la elegancia que le caracterizaba, por supuesto le dio una filosa mirada a Seiya antes de sentarse. El pelinegro comprendió que le dijo: "Hiciste llorar a Perla, eres hombre muerto", pero a pesar de sentirse mal por eso, Seiya no se dejó intimidar.

–¡Bueno ahora si a cenar!– exclamo el General Furiyama.

Endimión y Terius no comprendían bien el papel de Haruka, pero dentro de unos minutos se enterarían.

Lucero estaba encantada con tener a Haruka en la mesa.

–¿Y mami Michiru?– pregunto en un susurro a Yanit.

–No la invitaron.

Antes de que la niña replicara, llego su postre, y se olvidó del asunto.

Ya cuando terminaba la velada, el General Furiyama retomo la palabra.

–Es un honor para mí, y mi esposa, que dos personas tan importantes, como el rey Terius y el rey Endimión, estén presentes en un momento tan especial para la familia. En tres días se celebrará la boda entre Haruka y mi hija Yanit, ¡por fin!

El General seguía con la idea de que la rubia era hombre, y su hija la madre de Lucero. Haruka sonrió divertida, mientras Yanit la miraba con ojos saltones.

–¿Eh?– cuestionaron Seiya y Taisha, Yanit no podía, estaba shokeada.

–Vamos, no se asombren– incluso Terius y Endimion– es justo ya, mi nieta ya está próxima a cumplir cinco años, es justo.

El General se acarició el bigote. Su esposa aplaudió sonriente, Terius y Endimión le hicieron segunda.

Por supuesto Yanit se paró una vez recuperada su alma, y fue hasta Haruka.

–¿Tu lo planeaste con mi padre?

Haruka le acaricio la barbilla.

–Es una sorpresa querida mía, nuestra hija esta de los más contenta.

Lo cual era verdad.

–Pero, pero… ¿y Michiru? – murmuro Yanit.

–Ella no está invitada– contesto secamente, estaban enojadas.

–Sera un evento pequeño, y por supuesto no eclipsaremos su enlace, rey Endimión– dijo el General Furiyama con copa en mano.

–Por mí no hay problema– comento Endimion, no muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando.

–Ya te compré el vestido de novia, no puedes negarte– dijo Haruka besando la mano de Yanit, que bueno que era ella, porque de ser Yaten, ya la hubiera mandado a volar, aunque bien lo podría hacer, pero no frente sus padres, mucho menos por Lucero.

–Veremos si llegas hasta el final– murmuro Yanit abrazando a Haruka, dejándola sorprendida– veremos– le susurró al oído.

:.

.:

A la mañana siguiente.

Serena sabía que estaba faltando a su promesa, pero desde que llego a la Tierra, solo unas horas, se la había pasado encerrada, Diamante estaba con Zafiro, arreglando no sabía que asuntos también con Lita, se puso una pañoleta en la frente, para ocultar su media luna negra y no llamar la atención, y se escabullo del mismo Kaitou, desapareció de su habitación, miro las enormes paredes del callejón donde apareció, pensó que si ponía un pie afuera, se encontraría a Seiya.

"Él se encuentra en este planeta, quisiera verle, y que mirándome a los ojos, me diga que no siente nada por mi"

Aunque estaba temerosa, también estaba resuelta a enfrentarlo, porque estaba segura que él también había sentido algo por ella, y quería saber la verdad. Suspiro largamente, dios dos pasos armándose de valor, de pronto el olor a panecillos, hizo respingar su nariz, camino llevada por el delicioso aroma, y se pegó a la vitrina.

–Me comeré dos de esos.

–También son mis pasteles favoritos.

Serena se giró, y se encontró con una chica de coletas largas, peliverde, por supuesto Miku llevaba unas gafas, para intentar pasar desapercibida, después de todo era la Idol-pop del momento.

–¿Te gustaría comer un pastelillo conmigo?– pregunto Miku

–¡Si!

Y ambas entraron felices a la pastelería, sin saber que estaban prendadas del mismo hombre.

...

* * *

 **Comentarios.**

¡No escribí todo lo que tenía planeado! Pero enserio que estoy con el tiempo corto (anduve de vaga por que fue mi cumpleaños, y el 14 de febrero es el cumple de mi hija), pero bueno, quería darles un poquito de lo que imaginé para este capi.

Pues ya saben quienes se casaran, solo falta producir las bodas.

Miku y Serena se han conocido, que miedo.

Yaten y Mina, esos dos me tienen tan confundida, y Kaitou ya llego a la Tierra, espero sea para reconfortar a Mina.

¡Haruka y Serena se dieron un beso!, me encanto, y perdón (no fue mucho), no pude evitarlo, pero necesitaba más excusas para pelear a Michiru y Haruka, ya ven que hasta piensa casarse con Yaten, solo para molestar.

Bueno pasando a los reviews:

Ely, Uy ya te atrape! Bueno espero me sigas hasta el final de la historia, y que bueno que me agregaras al facce, ahí me puedes preguntar también todo lo que quieras al respecto del fic. Gracias por el review.

Karl, No me digas eso! Jajaja, bueno, pero tu review me sirvió bastante para replantearme como se darán las cosas con Seiya y Serena, enserio si me hiciste pensar.

Chichiby07, Enserio no quiero hacerme la misteriosa (bueno al principio si) pero tienes razón, prometo que después de las bodas explicare lo que dices, un poco mas, aunque mencione, me parece que en el fic de Renacimiento Lunar, dije que Zagato vencio momentáneamente a Sailor Caos, porque ella aun estaba débil, por supuesto Caos regresara. La presencia de Kaitou es para que termine la maldición de Mina, es mi idea, pero antes Kaitou pasara por un problema para hacerlo, no digo mas, pero si quiero a todos felices; Plut aparecerá en el siguiente capi, diré porque no ha aparecido, aunque ya esta en la Tierra, uy esa pregunta del rey Endimión del pasado –entiendase Darien– el mismo la contestara en un capitulo, enserio atare todos mis cabos sueltos, bueno espero no me falte ninguno. Pero por eso me sirven mucho reviews como los tuyos para que no se me olvide cerrar bien la historia, gracias, y si mi angelito esta en mi corazón!

noriko aino Kino, si fue una dulce venganza, muajajaja.

Jacquie Doll. Me encanta provocar sentimientos tan intensos, jejeje, pues si, la punta del iceberg fue Seiya rechazando a Serena, pero necesitaba sacarme esa espinita, Mina finalmente no golpeo a Yaten, pero en cierta forma ya están en paz, a veces aunque uno se disculpe, las consecuencias existen, y mas si son palabras tan fuertes, o acciones, mira que desear a Seiya, si lo se, no es pecado, pero todo tiene consecuencias.

Rex, resiste! No me abandones!

Beni, eso del lemon, si yo también quiero, solo necesito una excusa para hacerlo, jejeje.

Zet, esto apenas empieza, veremos de que están hechos Seiya y Serena, pero claro aunque sufran al final terminaran juntos.

Alis, prometo que será ligerito, pero aun no, tengo un monton de cosas que contar, ya se me están juntando, pero de que habrá lemon, lo habrá!

namina06, gracias por el comentario, y bueno, supongo que nadie se esperaba ese rechazo, pero siento que tengo que revindicar a Seiya.

lizbeth vara, pos ya ni modo, ahora que le toque sufrir un poquito a Serena.

Blackbomberwoman, Me encanto que recordaras que es una cabeza de chorlito, pero muy adorable como ella sola, y vaya que buen poema te aventaste –me sonrojo– pues espero que la musa no me abandone, con tantos problemas de este lado, pero bueno ahí voy.

andreita kou, bienvenida a la historia, y aun faltan más locuras.

Serena Ryuuzaki, uy si ahora odias a Miku que es inocente, no me imagino cuando la cosa se ponga fea, y me temo que todos tendrán su momento de dolor.

gregorioabel, no le digas asi, ¿Qué hubieras hecho en su lugar? Y eres brujo, le atinaste a los implicados en las bodas, brujo!

Gabiusa Kou, espero no interrumpir más tus ejercicios, que vaya que eres toda una amazona, creo que pronto abriremos el club de odiamos a Miku, porque me temo que vienen grandes problemas, bueno eso ya es el pan de cada día de este fic. Nadie comprende a Seiya, pero bueno, intentare que el se explique mejor en el siguiente capitulo, porque obvio enfrentara a Serena, para que no se enojen tanto con el o se enojen mas, no se, jejeje.


	7. Acepto

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo por diversión.

Revise la mitad, pero creo que si quedo decente, ¡bueno a leer!

* * *

 **.**

 **.*. Acepto .*.**

 **.**

 **:**

–¡No creo poder comerme otro pedazo!– exclamo Serena acariciándose el abdomen.

–Yo estoy satisfecha– dijo Miku, poniendo la cuchara en la mesa– ¡casi acabamos con la pastelería y no sabemos nuestro nombre! – se llevó una mano a la boca– pero– " _No puedo decirle quien soy, ¿y si me pide un autógrafo?, ¿Qué tal se pone loca de alegría?, inventare un nombre"_ – ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Perla, ¿y tú?

–Miku.

"¡Ay no, solita me descubrí!"

–Mucho gusto, lindo nombre– dijo Serena sin darle importancia a la preocupación de Miku–, por cierto, me gustan tus coletas, aunque siento que les falta algo, no se un toque- "Unos odangos, tal vez."

"Vaya, no me reconoció", pensó Miku, "Que mal, aún no soy tan famosa"

–Tu cabello es larguísimo, como el mío o más, si tanto te gustan, seguro podrías intentar peinarte igual– propuso Miku

–¿Me quedaría?

Miku asintió.

–Sabes nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nueva en la ciudad?

–Vengo de paseo, es la primera vez que estoy en la tierra.

–¡¿Eres de otro planeta?!

–Si.

–¡Increíble!, sabes, mi novio también es de otro planeta, muy guapo, por cierto.

–¡Bien por ti! – exclamo Serena comiendo otro bocado de pastel.

–Seguro también tienes novio.

Serena se quedó pensativa, en realidad deseaba tener novio, y que ese novio fuera Seiya Kou.

–Uy, una llamada, es mi novio, dame un minuto.

Justo en ese momento Serena recibía un mensaje.

"¡Es Kaitou, me va a regañar!"

Se despidió con un movimiento de mano y salió disparada del lugar.

–Seiya, espera un momento– Miku se apresuró tras Serena con el celular pegado a la oreja, pero ella simplemente había desaparecido– no, no pasa nada, es que estaba platicando con una chica muy agradable, pero se fue, me conto que es de otro planeta, pero ya no supe de cual– regreso al interior de la cafetería– ¡ay no! – se tocó la frente con la mano– ¿estas cerca? Es que no tengo para pagar, y la chica que me acompañaba no dejo dinero, si aquí te espero.

:.

.:

Haruka se encontraba en la amplísima biblioteca del palacio de Endimión, buscaba un libro que leer, algo en que entretenerse, deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápido y llegara su boda con Yaten, pues seguía molesta con Michiru, se preguntaba si la aguamarina ya se había enterado de su plan. Incluso Serena no sabía sobre el asunto, era un encanto, pero malísima para guardar secretos.

"Seguramente cabeza de bombón se molestará, pero me perdonara, ella es así…"

Siguió revisando los libros, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no percibió cuando Michiru llego a su lado, y tomaron el mismo libro sin proponérselo.

–Puedes quedártelo– dijo Haruka poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón– buscare otra lectura.

Michiru le dio una mirada inquisitiva, mientras Haruka se giraba para retirarse de la biblioteca.

–¿No buscaras otro libro?

–Creo que – contesto dándole la espalda–ya no tengo ganas de leer, permiso.

La chica de los mares no deseaba que se fuera, estaban cerca, pero tan lejanas.

–¿Has hablado con Rei? – pregunto la aguamarina.

–No, aun no la perdono.

–¿Por qué?

–Haber, dime, ¿ya no estas molesta con Rei?

Un minuto de silencio, Michiru no contesto.

–He ahí la respuesta– concluyo Haruka– si no hay algo realmente importante que tengas que decirme, me retiro.

Michiru lanzo un suspiro triste.

:.

.:

Seiya llego muy rápido a la cafetería, pago y salió con Miku del brazo.

–Me salvaste, nunca se me había olvidado traer dinero, con eso de que pronto habrán unos premios de música importantes, pues...estoy hecha un lio.

–Vámonos– dijo Seiya con una sonrisa– a cualquiera le puede pasar.

Ambos se subieron al deportivo plateado. Miku platico sobre las grandiosas ventas de su música, y cuando por fin se calló, Seiya le soltó una noticia.

–Estas invitada a la boda de Yat…mi prima Yanit.

–¡Una boda! ¡Genial!

Ella se recargo ensoñadora en su hombro.

–Una boda– susurro Miku.

Seiya se tensó ante la imagen de casarse con ella, y se sintió de lo peor.

Mientras los edificios pasaban como borrones por la ventana del auto, Seiya pensó: ¿porque se había hecho novio de Miku? Si no la amaba, era cierto que le atraía su carácter alegré, era una chica guapa, también era una ferviente cantante, era dulce, y Seiya podría enumerar el sin fin de virtudes que Miku tenía, pero simplemente en esas escasas semanas de noviazgo no había sentido un "clic", y la peor parte del asunto: sus pensamientos constantemente vagaban a la imagen de Perla Black.

"¿Cómo se encontrará ella? "

:.

.:

–¡Por favor no vuelvas a irte así! – exclamo Kaitou, al lado se encontraba Haruka y Diamante.

–Lo siento es que tenía curiosidad por conocer el lugar, ¡lo siento!

–No seas tan duro con ella–hablo Haruka, irónicamente siendo siempre tan estricta – ya lo entendió, pero tú tienes la culpa– le dijo a Kaitou– mira que no informarme que ella estaba desaparecida.

Kaitou bufo por lo bajo, el solo servía al príncipe Diamante, no tenía por qué reportar todo a la rubia.

–No lo volveré hacer, palabra de niña buena.

Pero Serena no sabía que lo volvería a hacer, y muy pronto.

–Ya pasearemos– comento Diamante.

–¡Yupi! - salto gustosa.

Haruka sonrió, pero se ensombreció para lo que seguía, una de las ultimas platicas civilizadas con Michiru fue sobre Rei, Mina y Ami; que se les permitiera acercarse a Serena, eran las únicas que no habían tenido contacto con ella en esos años, y dada las circunstancias empezarían por Rei, solo esperaba que Lita la convenciera de recibirla, por supuesto sin decirle su verdadera identidad.

:.

.:

Miku se encontraba en una oficina con Mina, estaban viendo los diseños de vestidos, para la entrega de premios– Analis estaba apuntada a ir, pues deseaba verificar que Miku era Sailor Cosmos, como era la novia de Seiya, suponía que debía ser– todos esos vestidos eran diseños de Mina, bastante alocados, incluso uno estaba diseñado con globos y confeti.

–No se Mina, creo que son demasiado futuristas– replico la chica de coletas verde azuladas.

–Pues estamos en el futuro señorita.

–Hablas como si vinieras de una época antigua.

"Si supieras"

–Pues mis diseños te harán sobresaltar, por si no ganas, que estoy segura que sí, pero si no ganas, pues la prensa tendrá de que hablar, empezando por tu atuendo.

–Como Seiya me acompañará, ya tendrá con eso la prensa, "S.K. y Miku, la pareja de cantantes más perfecta de la galaxia"– dijo Miku soltando unas hojas en el escritorio.

"Seiya, ¿Cómo pude equivocar las señales?, enserio que estúpida fui", pensó la rubia.

–Esa publicidad será genial, pero enserio ponte uno de mis diseños– dijo Mina con ojos que ganarían el premio a la ternura.

–Por cierto ¿Con quién iras Mina?

La rubia se tensó, no había pensado en eso.

–Es una sorpresa– respondió Mina nerviosa.

"Sorpresa será que vaya con alguien, no tengo ni un amigo sincero a la mano, y seria patético que lleve alguien del trabajo."

–¡Dime quien! ¡Ah! ¿y puedo invitar a alguien?

–¿Otro enamorado?

–¡Cómo crees! Solo tengo ojos para Seiya, pero hoy conocí una chica muy agradable, ¡Y viene de otro planeta!

–¿De qué planeta? – pregunto Mina mostrándose interesada.

–Pues no sé, pero sería cool llevar alienígenas conmigo, eso sería mucha publicidad.

–Niña, aprendes rápido el negocio, pues invítala, pero esta noche es el evento, ¿crees que pueda?

–¡Seguro!

–Pues dile que vaya presentable.

Miku le envió un mensaje a Serena, comentándole de un evento.

Serena tenía su barbilla recargada en el barandal de mármol, que estaba en el balcón de su habitación.

–¿Cuándo saldremos a pasear? – le pregunto a Kai.

–Cuando Diamante y Zafiro puedan acompañarnos, tienen unos asuntos que resolver.

Esos asuntos eran concernientes a la batalla que se había desatado entre Némesis y el sistema solar.

Diamante no había regresado a la Tierra o Luna desde la supuesta muerte de Serena, y ahora buscaba la manera de resarcir el daño provocado por esa batalla, aunque sabía que las vidas eran imposibles de compensar con algo, Endimión le había dicho en sus reuniones, que había cierto rencor aun en los habitantes por ese hecho, y los nemukianos no eran bien vistos, agradecía que hubiera accedido a llegar anónimamente, sin ser recibido por el protocolo apropiado.

Serena ajena a todo eso, se aburría en su habitación, ese era el motivo por el que no podía salir a pasear libremente, la marca de la luna negra en su frente. Era su peor accesorio en ese momento.

Pero cuando recibió la invitación electrónica de Miku, no dudo en asistir, su naturaleza era curiosa, ella quería escuchar música de ese planeta, tenía una necesidad enorme de ello, y no sabía porque. Por supuesto a diferencia de su vida pasada, la música de Seiya la tenía tatuada en su memoria auditiva, muy en lo profundo de su ser, pues aun no recordaba.

"Tendré que vestirme sin ninguna ayuda, Kaitou tiene buen gusto, lástima que no le puedo decir que me iré"

Pensó Serena entre sonrisas traviesas. Entre su equipaje encontró un vestido sencillo pero a la vez juvenil, pues no estaba largo, le llegaba a las rodillas, era un atuendo bicolor, negro de falda y rojo arriba, con un escote modesto, pero que dejaba ver el cuerpo de mujer que ahora tenía, lucia sensual y con un toque de inocencia. Se tocó la media luna en su frente y se le ocurrió la gran idea de ponerse corrector y maquillaje, hasta que logro ocultarlo bien.

"¡Lista para la diversión!"

Lejos de ahí Mina también se alistaba para el evento, ella misma se había diseñado su vestido, uno mini de color blanco con toques de holanes negros, por cierto, muy atrevido, pues mostraba un escote generoso y dejaba ver sus largas piernas en todo su esplendor, su habitual moño rojo lo cambio por uno oscuro, como si de un luto se tratara. Por tercera vez se admiró en el espejo.

"¡Estoy increíble! Mundo del espectáculo allá voy, me verán brillar más que cualquier estrella, ojalá Artemis se encontrara libre, el no dudaría en acompañarme, lastima…"

Artemis se encontraba con Luna en el mundo de Ilusión, buscando desesperadamente los cristales de Cosmos, ellos sabían que el enemigo no tardaría en aparecer, y como Lita, Rei y Michiru ya no tenían sus poderes de Sailors, necesitaban toda la magia a su favor.

"Talvez hubiera sido mejor que también fuera a Ilusión, desde que Seiya me rechazo y Yaten me mando a volar, me siento tan sola, por lo menos no me he topado con Motoki, nada mas eso me faltaba, que me restregara su hijo y su esposita, pero yo, yo les demostrare a todos quien es Mina Aino."

:.

Como todo evento importante y glamuroso, una alfombra roja recibió a las celebridades del mundo musical de Tokio de Cristal. Seiya llego con Miku en una limousine, los flashes de los reporteros los hubieran cegado, pero ambos ya estaban acostumbrados a eso, Miku vestía de cuero negro, con su habitual minifalda, Seiya lucia muy juvenil de negro y una camisa roja. Por su puesto aun tenia fans, y por un momento eclipso a Miku en la entrada. Pero ella no le importo, al contrario, se sentía orgullosa ir del brazo de Seiya.

La premiación comenzó sin ninguna novedad, los artistas en medio de aplausos y flashazos subían al escenario por su premio, Miku estaba tomada de la mano de Seiya, muriéndose de la angustia porque llegara su nominación, Mina se encontraba sentada a su lado, orgullosa de su pupila.

Serena llego cuando ya habían cerrado la puerta, porque tuvo que esperar a que Kaitou dejara de vigilarla, se fingió la dormida y solo así logro salir de su habitación, su vestido se arrugo levemente, pero, aun así, lucia preciosa. Seiya giro su cabeza hasta la parte de atrás donde Serena se encontraba parada, buscando donde sentarse, pero al sentir la mirada penetrante de Seiya, Serena tuvo la necesidad de salir corriendo del lugar, justo en ese momento llegó el turno de la categoría a la cantante revelación, el nombre de Miku sonó entre los nominados, y por supuesto gano, de un brinco se paró y camino alegremente al escenario.

–¡Estoy muy emocionada, no sé, vaya, me siento en un sueño!

Exclamo recibiendo el premio de manos de la presentadora. Mina sonrió satisfecha. Miku respiro con fuerza para tranquilizarse, pues unas lágrimas luchaban por salir. La gente no dejaba de aplaudir.

–Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a mi manager, amiga, que digo amiga casi hermana, Mina Aino, quien confió en mi– el auditorio se quedó en silencio para escucharla, pues las palabras apenas le salían– por supuesto a la persona especial que fue mi inspiración: Seiya Ko…

Y apenas se dio cuenta, asombrada, junto con Mina y todos los demás que el nombrado no estaba en su lugar.

Analis también se impactó, pues tampoco se había dado cuenta en que momento Seiya dejo su asiento.

"No voy a actuar hasta que regrese, y vea como trato a su querida novia."

:.

Serena buscaba algún lugar donde no hubiera personas, para desaparecerse del lugar, el elevador se le antojo lo indicado, pues personas del staff del programa iban y venían en el amplio pasillo, entro al elevador, pero no lo hizo sola, Seiya la acompaño.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

No fue una pregunta hostil, pero si seria, Seiya apenas recién había podido quitarla "un poco" de sus pensamientos y Serena se le presentaba vestida tan sexy, hermosa.

–Me invitaron. No tienes que enojarte por ello.

Seiya hizo una fina con sus labios, tomo aire para sus pulmones y calmarse.

–No estoy enojado, solo que es inesperado verte aquí.

El elevador se detuvo y ambos salieron, el sitio estaba solo.

–Imaginé que estarías aquí, supe que una comitiva de Némesis había llegado.

Seiya la miraba con profundidad, deleitándose en sus cabellos sueltos, y sus labios pequeños y apetecibles.

–Sí, no he salido mucho, conocí a una chica, y me invito al evento, y me alegro por ello, quería verte.

El corazón de ambos palpitaba aceleradamente, sonrosando sus mejillas.

–Mi novia está aquí– soltó Seiya sin más, quería a Lady Black era cierto, pero tampoco deseaba comportarse como un canalla y desecharla como si de un pañuelo se tratara, necesitaba un momento adecuado para ver que haría con esa marea de sentimientos, y tratar de dañar lo menos posible a Miku, y por supuesto también a Serena– será mejor no hablar de eso…

–¡Pero yo si quiero! Es más…– dijo ya tranquila apretando el pequeño bolso negro que llevaba en la mano– tu nunca me dijiste que no me quisieras, o que te disgustara, quiero que me digas que no te gusto, que no te importo.

La vulnerabilidad de Lady Black provocaba una tentación para Seiya, solo deseaba abrazarla y besarla hasta comerse sus labios, pero no podía, él era un caballero, apretó sus puños, impotente.

–Estoy comprometido.

Seiya no deseaba delatarse, porque si la verdad salía de sus labios, no sabía que haría a continuación, o más bien, ¡si sabía!

–¡Eso ya me lo dijiste, pero quiero saber lo otro!

Pero la respuesta ya no llego, pues los gritos y estruendos del auditorio resonaron desde abajo, Analis finalmente no pudo esperar a actuar.

–Quédate aquí, me moriría si algo te pasara– dijo Seiya apretándole los hombros a la que creía Lady Black– quédate aquí.

Y Seiya entro al elevador.

:.

Cuando Seiya quiso entrar al auditorio, una oleada de gente corriendo lo empujo, haciendo su avance complicado, en el centro del escenario se encontraba Sailor Venus con el cuerpo congelado, apenas la coronilla de su cabeza lograba verse, Miku estaba frente de la atacante.

–¡¿Analis eres tú?!– exclamo Seiya interponiéndose entre su novia y la mencionada, apenas logro reconocerla, pues su nuevo peinado de trenzas, cabello castaño y atuendo estrafalario la hacían ver como alguien muy diferente– ¿Qué has hecho? – pregunto mirando a Venus congelada– ¿Por qué?

–Hola querido, vine de paseo a encontrarme con Sailor Cosmos– contesto apuntando a Miku.

–¡No sé de lo que habla esa loca! – exclamo Miku pegándose a la espalda de Seiya.

–¡Hazte la que no sabe! – apunto con sus brazaletes hacia ellos, y una enorme cantidad de hielo salió disparada, Seiya giro asombrosamente sobre su cabeza, junto con Miku– ¡Oh, sí que eres hábil!

–¡Ella no es Sailor Cosmos! – exclamo Seiya poniéndose en guardia nuevamente – "tengo que proteger a Miku, aunque sea como un humano normal"– ¿Quién te dio ese poder?

–Un amigo– contesto Analis con burla– lanzando unos picos de hielo, esperaba lastimar a Seiya, pero en cambio este se defendió con dos cuchillas, haciendo pedazos las estacas heladas– vaya sí que me sorprendes, pero veamos que haces con esto– Analis lanzo hacia la pareja una especie de bomba de humo, pero cuando esta se disipo, pudieron ver que se había creado una araña de hielo– me pregunto si tus cuchillitos podrán hacer algo.

–¡No esta solo! – exclamo Maker al lado de Mercury, Seiya sonrió aliviado pues en el auditorio todavía había personas, varias congeladas, que necesitaban ser salvadas, Miku se asustó con semejante arácnido y cayo desmayada en sus brazos.

–Maker intenta rescatar a esas personas, antes de que mueran por congelamiento– ella asintió ante la orden de Mercury y corrió a auxiliar a las personas, pero desgraciadamente no pudo hacer nada, si intentaba romper el hielo, corría el riesgo de lastimar a los congelados.

–Esto es un lio– comento Healer apareciendo.

Analis saco otra bomba y dos arácnidos más aparecieron, pues no se esperaba tal comitiva.

Healer intento romper el hielo de Venus, pero al parecer solo el fuego podría hacerlo.

–Sería buena idea que estuviera Mars con nosotros– comento Uranus apareciendo– ¡Tierra Tiembla!

Y elimino a una araña que iba contra Healer, pues estaba distraída tratando de ayudar a Venus.

–Gracias– murmuro Healer.

–De nada– contesto Uranus– no quiero quedarme viuda antes de tiempo.

–Eres…– pero ya no termino la frase Healer.

–Veamos, les propongo algo, entréguenme a Sailor Cosmos y todos contentos– propuso Analis con dos arañas flanqueándola, ya eran cinco monstruos en total– o verán a su compañera y esa pobre gente morir de hipotermia.

Seiya apretó a Miku, Uranus entendió todo el asunto.

"Así que piensan que esa pobre chica es Serena. Pero mejor para nosotras."

–¡Pero ella no es Sailor Cosmos! – insistió Seiya tratando de razonar con la castaña.

Analis acaricio sus trenzas, pensando en que podría ser verdad, pues la chica no mostro ningún tipo de poder.

–Pues si ella no es Cosmos, que lastima por todas estas personas ¡morirán!

–¡Fuego de Marte…enciéndete!

Las llamas atravesaron el hielo que cubría a Venus, Healer la atrapo para que no cayera al suelo, todos miraron atónitos a quien había invocado ese poder, era Serena, la media luna de su frente estaba expuesta y titilante.

–¿Tú quién eres? – dijo Analis apuntando hacia Serena, pero ella no contesto, pues lanzo más fuego, el suficiente para descongelar a las otras personas, Seiya no daba crédito a lo que presenciaba, de hecho nadie, solo Uranus sabia esa nueva cualidad y otras de la platinada Lady Black.

–Soy una chica que no soporta que echen a perder tan lindos eventos de música, y era mi primer evento– dijo Serena con un puchero.

–¡Y yo odio a las entrometidas! – Analis la ataco, pero Serena contrataco con un trueno de Júpiter, lanzándola lejos del escenario.

Por supuesto, no era de asombrarse ese despliegue de poder, Serena era Sailor Cosmos, con tres cristales por fin unidos en su interior, podía tener todos los poderes de Sailor que se le antojaran.

Entre el asombro, Uranus y las demás Sailors comenzaron a destruir a las arañas de hielo, Seiya no tuvo de otra que ponerse a resguardo, con Miku en brazos, pues el enemigo quería lastimarla, definitivamente no la podía dejar por ahí y luchar también, se sintió inútil.

Cuando las chicas eliminaron al último arácnido y Analis se esfumo, apareció Diamante con Kaitou, ambos corrieron hacia Serena.

–¿Perla, estas bien? – preguntaron al unísono, pero ella no respondió, pues la imagen de Seiya abrazando a Miku la tenía mal.

"Así que precisamente esa chica tan linda y tierna es su novia."

–Eres una inconsciente, mira que irte sin avisar– la regaño Diamante.

–Pero gracias a ella las personas se salvaron, incluyendo a Venus– comento Mercury acercándose a su compañera– nosotros detectamos actividad extraña y llegamos, pero no podíamos hacer nada por ayudar a descongelarlos, no seas duro con ella.

Diamante miro seriamente a Uranus, como preguntándose que debían hacer, Serena se había expuesto, y era tan solo una parte de su poder, ambos se mostraron preocupados de que el enemigo dedujera quien era ella.

–Está bien– dijo Diamante– pero vayamos a otro lugar.

Pues varios paramédicos ingresaron al auditorio para ayudar a los descongelados.

Una vez, con más privacidad, quisieron dialogar, incluso llegaron Terius y Endimión.

–Así que Analis se ha vuelto nuestra enemiga– dijo Terius triste, sintiéndose culpable por ello.

Miku por fin despertó, y la primera persona que llamo su atención fue Serena, se bajó de los brazos de Seiya para saludarla, como si no hubiera estado en peligro de muerte.

–¿Viste esas arañotas?

–¿Ustedes se conocen? – pregunto Seiya.

–Sí, ella me invito– contesto Serena evadiendo su mirada.

–¡Sailors, si existen! – exclamo Miku señalándolas, muy emocionada.

Venus estaba tan interesada en Serena, que no percibió la mirada intensa que le proporciono Kaitou.

Uranus camino rápidamente a Miku y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza. Seiya se le fue encima, pero lo detuvieron Maker y Healer.

–Ella no debe enterarse de nuestros asuntos– dijo Uranus sin tono de disculpa.

Seiya tuvo que cargar nuevamente a Miku.

–Eres una salvaje– siseo el pelinegro.

–¿No me digas que viniste siguiéndolo? – pregunto Diamante a Serena, y miro retadoramente a Seiya.

–Ya entendí todo– comento Venus apoyada en Mercury para estar de pie, pues aun sentía el cuerpo entumecido. Y dado su estado sentimental, Mina saco todo su veneno, verterlo sobre Serena le resulto ideal – Perla, ¿es tu nombre cierto? – Serena asintió levemente– Tú estas enamorada de Seiya, y te hiciste pasar por amiga de Miku para acercarte, y alejarla de él, ¡bravo eres buena!

–Pero no fue así– murmuro Serena, Seiya tuvo que reconocer que la situación estaba demasiado extraña, no sabía cómo defender a Lady Black.

–Claro no fue así, pero fíjate, por tu culpa Seiya no estuvo cuando Miku recibió su premio– se giró para ver al pelinegro– hubieras visto su cara, estuvo a punto de quebrarse en el escenario al no verte, al no estar para ella en ese momento tan especial– Seiya agacho la cabeza, se sintió culpable– sino hubiera sido porque yo estaba cerca, quien sabe que le hubiera pasado a Miku, como soy una Sailor resisto más que el humano promedio, ella seguramente ya estaría muerta, tal vez, aquí aun siga el enemigo…

–¡Ya cállate! – le ordeno Uranus.

–¿Por qué no me sorprende que la defiendas? Ah, ya se– prosiguió Venus– has estado en Némesis por tres largos años. Todos los nemukianos son unos asesinos, ¿ya olvidaron como invadieron el sistema solar? – miro a Endimión y Mercury– ¡Dos veces! – señalo con su mano – Nada bueno sale de Némesis.

Serena se tocó la media luna negra, encontrándola aterradora.

–Nada bueno sale de Némesis, ¿lo que dijo ella es verdad? – pregunto a Diamante, él se mordió el labio nervioso.

Eso era verdad, y claro Serena lo sabía, ya había escuchado de esos horrores antes, aunque no conocía que el sistema solar fue el atacado, y ahora estaba ahí, encarando esas terribles acusaciones.

Kaitou miro intensamente a Venus, encontrándola conocida, y a la vez lejana.

–A los nemukianos no solo les gusta asesinar y apoderarse de los planetas, sino también de las personas comprometidas, ¿no es verdad Diamante? ¿Por qué no me sorprende las intenciones de Perla?

Venus miro satisfecha los ojos llorosos de Serena, y la cara desencajada de Diamante.

–No sé quién seas– dijo Kaitou– pero estas muy equivocada.

Venus se le quedo mirando, con miedo, con añoranza, y con un sinfín de sensaciones que no logro descifrar, lo veía por primera vez, por primera vez cruzaba palabra con su pasado milenario, que lastima que fue solo para confrontarse, otra vez. Kaitou sintió ganas de correr hacia Venus y abrazarla, pero también de abofetearla por ser tan cruel con su amiga Perla.

–Yo tampoco pienso que Lady Black sea de esa forma– la voz de Seiya apaciguo un poco la tristeza de Serena, aunque no le gusto que se dirigiera a ella con tanta formalidad.

Pero Seiya sostenía y protegía con sus brazos a otra mujer. Serena sintió que no podía más.

–Vámonos– dijo Serena, tomando la mano de Kaitou, asunto que molesto aún más a Venus– por favor…

Como Kaitou no tenía ese poder se dejó llevar por Serena, después de todos eran amigos, y ella necesitaba de un amigo.

–Es verdad lo que has dicho de mi– comento Diamante– sin embargo, Perla es diferente, no tienes idea.

Y desapareció.

–Esto fue incomodo– concluyo Terius.

:.

.:

Cuando Miku despertó se encontró en el departamento de Mina, junto con Seiya. Mina le conto que Perla provenía del planeta Némesis, ocultándole por supuesto que eran Sailors. Seiya jamás se imaginó la reacción de su tierna novia.

–¡Seiya no te acerques a ella! – exclamo abrazándolo y con lágrimas en los ojos– Dos de mis mejores amigos eran pilotos de combate, y murieron en el ataque de Nemes…– no pudo terminar, su voz se quebró.

–Hazle caso a tu novia, ya no le des más tristezas– comento Venus.

Seiya abrazo a Miku.

"Esto está mal, yo no quiero entristecer más a Miku, pero tampoco deseo alejarme de Perla, cuando la vi nuevamente, sentí que el corazón se me saldría de emoción, me gusta, me gusta mucho Perla, desde…Serena que no sentía algo así, la conozco nada, sin embargo, quiero estar con ella, pero ahora no puedo, si termino con Miku en este momento sería un canalla, pero tampoco puedo seguir al lado de quien no amo. Todo está mal."

Siendo la diosa del amor, Mina noto la duda en el rostro de Seiya, y pensó que tenía que ayudar a Miku, no permitiría que una mujer de Némesis se quedara con Seiya.

"Ya vera esa tal Perla, yo me encargare de que no se salga con la suya."

:.

.:

Muy lejos de ahí, en la oscuridad de un sótano de piedra.

-señor Zagato- dijo Analis con la rodilla hincada- tal como ordeno, puse a prueba las defensas de las Sailors, aunque no todas combatieron, siguen tan fuertes como suponía.

Zagato se giró, ondeando su negra capa con suavidad.

-¿Y Sailor Cosmos?

-No es la novia de Seiya Kou, nunca mostro poder alguno, es más, se veía sorprendida de todo, como si no conociera el universo Sailor.

-Comprendo, pero estoy seguro que está cerca de él.

-Ahora que lo menciona, hay una mujer proveniente de Némesis, llamada Perla, misteriosa y poderosa.

-Vigílala- ordeno, y en sus manos aparecieron otros brazaletes, que sustituyeron a los creadores de hielo que portaba Analis- esto te dará mucho más poder, para cuando sea el momento.

-¿Cuándo podre vengarme del rey Terius?

-Todo a su tiempo Analis.

Kamui espiaba escondido entre la penumbra.

-Si hay algo que dañe Terius, es ver a las Star Ligths en dificultades, el dolor de sus guardianas es también el de suyo, tal como ha sucedido en generaciones.

-¿Me está proponiendo, también lastimar a Seiya Kou?

Zagato sonrió.

-Pero a Kamui le prometió no tocarlo.

-No tienes que matarlo, solo un buen susto.

-Como diga, preparare mi siguiente movimiento.

Y Analis desapareció, furioso Kamui apretó los puños.

"Zagato cree que nunca despertara Sailor Caos, no sabe que pronto dejara de surtir efecto, el hechizo que la tiene sumergida en un sueño profundo, si llega a incumplir su promesa y lastima a Fighter, vera que soy un enemigo al que se debe temer."

Después de ese pensamiento, también Kamui abandono el oscuro lugar.

:.

.:

–Cada vez lo haces mejor– alabo Setsuna a Hotaru.

La pequeña de escasos cinco años estaba aprendiendo con ayuda de la mujer del tiempo, a controlar su creciente poder, esta vez había logrado crear un escudo protector para ambas, se encontraban en la habitación de Hotaru. Sus padres viendo lo bien que se llevaban, no dudaron en permitir a Setsuna acercarse a la pequeña, ellos sabían que su hija era especial, y aunque temerosos, no descartaban la posibilidad de permitir a su hija cumplir con su destino de Sailor.

–Yo protegeré a mis padres– declaro Hotaru feliz.

Salió de su habitación para mostrarle su escudo a su madre, Setsuna recibió una llamada de Haruka.

–Así que Serena finalmente mostro parte de sus poderes– comento Setsuna preocupada por la situación– de acuerdo, iré a Tokio de Cristal.

Setsuna se despidió de Hotaru, prometiéndole que se verían.

–Yo también quiero ver a Serena– comento Hotaru en los brazos de su madre.

–Cuando sea el momento, y si tus padres están de acuerdo, iras a verla.

–¡Si!

Con una sonrisa, Setsuna se despidió de Hotaru.

.:

.:

Mina se había reunido con Rei, Ami y Lita, en la habitación de la regente de Marte.

–¿Ella tiene mi poder? – pregunto Rei incrédula.

–Tal como lo escucharon, Ami es testigo– concluyo Mina– aunque no veo sorprendida a Lita.

–¿Tu confías en Lady Black?, ¿verdad? – pregunto Rei a la castaña.

–Ella es una gran persona, y si, si sabía que ella tenía nuestros poderes, también puede crear el maremoto de Neptuno, Michiru lo sabe. Pero Lady Black es maravillosa, noble, no teman de ella.

–Esa mujer te tiene comiendo de su mano– reprocho Mina a Lita.

–Y tú al parecer tienes el alma envenenada– replico Ami retadoramente – eso de que nada bueno sale de Némesis, fue muy cruel.

–¿Cómo pudiste decir eso?, sabes que Zafiro es mi novio, es el mejor hombre que he conocido.

–¿Enserio chicas? – pregunto Mina furiosa– ¿solo ese es el problema? ¿mis palabras? ¿No les importa que Némesis este tramando una nueva jugada en nuestra contra?

Rei tenía una media mascara, y con el único ojo que tenía, desaprobó el comportamiento de Mina.

–Yo sé de las contra jugadas de Caos– señalo su cara quemada– y no por unos cuantos, vamos a juzgar a todos– "creo que siempre si quiero conocer a Lady Black"– ¿Por qué te comportas así, Mina?

–No puedo con ustedes, me voy, cuando la sensatez vuelva a ustedes me buscan, adiós.

Y Mina salió de la habitación, más dolida de lo que entro.

"Quería hablar con ellas de mis problemas, ese tal Kaitou me inquieta, pero veo que no cuento con mis _amigas_."

:.

.:

Haruka se estaba arreglando para su boda con Yaten, finalmente había llegado ese día, Michiru entro sorpresivamente a su habitación y la abrazo por la espalda.

–Así que lo harás, te casaras con otra.

Pero Haruka no respondió, se quedó tiesa, parecía que, si decía una palabra, nuevamente discutiría con Michiru, y no deseaba eso, pero más le dolían a la aguamarina sus actos.

–¿Así terminaremos?

–Tengo que irme, y por favor no interfieras, o vas a entristecer a nuestra hija, está muy ilusionada con esta boda.

Sin más salió del lugar. Michiru comenzó a llorar, nunca se imaginó que Haruka le hiciera eso.

:.

.:

Yaten aún no se transformaba en Yanit, solo en su habitación veía el vestido de novia, como si se tratara de la cosa más espantosa del universo. Alguien toco su puerta, era Taisha.

–Hermano, si no quieres hacerlo, pues no lo hagas y deja plantada a Haruka y sus tonterías en el altar.

–No digas mas o me moriré de los nervios.

Seiya entro sin avisar.

–Está bien que hay que hacer esperar al novio, pero si no te vistes, Haruka vendrá por tu trasero, sabes que lo haría– dijo el pelinegro en tono divertido.

–¡Seiya! – regaño Yaten– ¡Por favor, no digas trasero y Haruka en una misma oración! – finalmente Yaten se transformó en Yanit– no sé qué me da más miedo, si ponerme ese vestido- aunque el color blanco es mi favorito–, o decepcionar a mis padres y a Lucero.

Taisha vio reprobatoriamente a Seiya, y este se puso serio.

–Ya enserio, ¿si te vas a casar con Haruka?

Yanit asintió.

–¡Y salte que me voy a cambiar!

–¿Y porque no corres a Taisha?

–Es mi dama de honor.

–A mí no me lo pediste.

–¡Pues ni pensaba invitarte a mi funeral!

–Pero me lo hubieras pedido, con gusto hubiera traído a Shiho, solo por ti.

–¡Bueno ya ustedes dos! – exclamo Taisha– Luego se ponen sentimentales o vendrá mi madre a ver qué sucede, y te recuerdo hermana, que no querías verla hasta la iglesia.

Seiya salió de la habitación empujado por Taisha.

Yanit se quitó la ropa y dejo ver un sencillo fondo rojo.

–Ojalá me fuera casar bajo la usanza de Kinmoku– murmuro Yanit, levemente emocionada mientras acariciaba el vestido blanco, no es que quisiera a Haruka, ella nunca se había casado, sintió una leve alegría, y se sonrojo de ese sentimiento.

–Rojo el color del amor– dijo Seiya asomando la cabeza por la puerta– estas preparada para la noche de bodas– le guiño el ojo– muy bien.

Pero tuvo que salirse, el jarrón que aventó Yanit le hubiera partido su bello rostro en dos.

:.

.:

En una pequeña capilla, se estaba Haruka de pie, de traje negro y muy hermosa.

En primera fila se encontraban los padres de Yaten, y su hija lucero, del otro lado, Seiya, Miku con ojos soñadores; Terius y Ami. Atrás de ellos Endimión, quien deseo que Rei estuviera sentada a su lado, en cambio Setsuna se encontraba ahí, no dando crédito al evento.

"Michiru no está, supongo que esta boda va enserio", pensó Setsuna consternada, no le gustaba ver a sus amigas distanciadas, y si eso se fraguaba, sería el fin de su relación.

La música anunciando a la novia comenzó a ser tocada, era un violín, era Michiru en lo alto de la capilla. Todos voltearon y se asombraron con el significado. Michiru estaba de acuerdo, no había duda que ella no intervendría.

"¿Esta es tu reacción?", pensó Haruka dolida, "De acuerdo, hasta el final con esta boda."

Taisha entro, sosteniendo un ramo de flores violetas, hacia juego con sus ojos, se veía muy linda, Ami se sonrojo al verla, la quería como ella misma o como Taiki, ya no había duda de eso.

Después ingreso a la capilla Yanit, de cabello suelto, pero con dos trenzas sencillas al lado de las orejas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo maquillada– "Ya no sé a quién odio más si a Haruka o a Taisha por obligarme a ponerme glamurosa" –, llevaba un tono rojo en los labios, haciéndolos ver "antojables", en una palabra se veía preciosa. Luchaba por no caer de los tacones blancos. Camino hasta quedar de pie, frente a Haruka.

–Mira, no eres fea– murmuro Haruka.

–Si no te callas, voy a cometer asesinato.

–Estamos aquí reunidos– dijo el sacerdote carraspeando un poco – para la unión de dos personas que se ¿aman?…

Haruka miro a Yanit con intensidad, como retándole a continuar con el juego, pero ninguna de las dos iba a claudicar, la primera por testaruda, la segunda por no quedarse atrás; finalmente, cuando el sacerdote termino su sermón se intercambiaron anillos.

–Yo Haruka, te acepto como mi esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad…

La madre de Yanit saco un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas de alegría.

–Yo…–titubeo Yanit, pero al ver la sonrisa de triunfo de Haruka se armó de valor," Tú no me ganas" – Yanit, te acepto como mi esposo…

Su pequeña hija Lucero dio palmaditas desde su asiento.

–¿Existe algún impedimento para este matrimonio?, si alguien se opone, que hable ahora o calle para siempre– fue la pregunta mágica del sacerdote.

Algunos voltearon curiosos a Michiru, ella estaba tranquila, aun sosteniendo su violín, Setsuna simplemente negó con su cabeza discretamente, estaba en total desacuerdo.

El sacerdote viendo que no existía impedimento, continuo con la ceremonia.

–Señores y señoras, amigos y familiares de la feliz pareja. Les presento al Señor y a la Señora Tenoh, puede besar a la novia.

Haruka con total elegancia y por primera vez temblándole las manos– levemente, pues es Uranus, no es ninguna debilucha– quito el velo de Yanit, quien se veía sonrojada y con ganas de aventar el ramo y salir corriendo de ahí, pero tuvo el valor de cerrar los ojos, y esperar ese beso.

"Espero Haruka se halla lavado la boca, como sea, la asesinare por esto."

Haruka se agacho lentamente, pues no era novedad que superaba por muchos centímetros a Yanit, todos en la sala dejaron de respirar, Michiru por fin se movió, apretó su el violín y giro su rostro para no ver.

Pero las puertas de la capilla se abrieron con una fuerza descomunal, azotándose, a paso decido entro Serena, seguida de Kaitou y Diamante.

–¡Yo me opongo! – exclamo molesta.

–Ya pasaron esa parte– comento Terius.

–No me importa.

Haruka se incorporó sorprendida, Yanit respiro aliviada.

–Señorita– se levantó el General Furiyama y padre de la novia– es inapropiado llegar sin invitación, no es…

Pero se cayó, pues la energía que emanaba Serena, así como su mirada cargada de un brillo amenazador lo dejo silencioso.

–Ustedes dos– señalo a Haruka y Yanit– ¡y tu baja de una vez! – grito a Michiru quien salto en su lugar por la fuerza de la orden– y por supuesto los señores Furiyama, acompáñenme por favor– dijo con amabilidad, pero muy determinada– nenita– le dijo a Lucero– ya se acabó el juego de tus padres, pero no te preocupes, como sea nos comeremos el enorme pastel de fresa que ordenaron, y habrá fiesta.

–¡Pastel! – grito Lucero contenta, restándole importancia a lo sucedido.

Seiya quiso levantarse, e ir tras esa comitiva, más que nada le daba curiosidad la presencia de Lady Black, pero el agarre fuerte de Miku no lo dejo moverse ni un milímetro de su lugar.

–Sentimos si importunamos– comento Diamante a los que se encontraban todavía ahí, incluyendo a un sacerdote sorprendido– pero ella se enteró de esto, no sé cómo, pero se enteró, y quiso venir a impedirlo, no pudimos detenerla, enserio está enojada.

:.

Serena, junto con su peculiar comitiva se encerraron en un pequeño salón de la capilla, la luz del día que terminaba, ingreso con generosidad a través de los vitrales de colores.

–Bien, como sea esta boda no es válida– soltó Serena sin más, los padres de Yanit se indignaron– porque Haruka es una mujer no un hombre.

–¡Que! – exclamaron el general impresionado, mirando de arriba para abajo a Haruka– sí que me engañaron.

–Pero entonces– comento la madre– ¿Quién es el padre de Lucero?

–Pues ella– contesto Serena señalando a Yanit– muéstrales.

Michiru, Haruka y Yanit negaron con la cabeza.

–El secreto Sailor, celosamente guardado, pierde su efecto si afecta a la vida de la guardiana, el secreto fue creado para proteger a sus seres queridos y a ustedes mismas, pero si este secreto crea más problemas que soluciones, entonces es un estorbo, y es cuando debe ser revelado, además– tomo las manos de Yanit– tus padres son las personas que más te quieren en el mundo, no van a usar ese conocimiento para lastimarte, lo sé, míralos, están asustados, creo que presentían algo raro en esa situación, sobre todo tu madre.

–¿Pero tu como sabes, que yo? – pregunto Yanit.

–No sé, solo sé que de repente pude ver en la mente de Diamante que esto ocurriría, una boda debe celebrarse con amor, ustedes no se aman, Haruka quiere a Michiru, pero están un poco tercas en este momento– las aludidas levantaron una ceja– yo simplemente… yo no podía permitir esto, ¡y se iban a besar, por Dios! Los besos solo deben darse en los labios de su ser amado. Además, tus padres solo desean tu felicidad, si esto te producía grandes dolores de cabeza, pues no creo que al final ellos estuvieran contentos, vamos, muéstrales.

Yanit le dio su ramo a Serena, y en un brillar intenso, tomo la forma de Yaten, también sus ropas cambiaron a un traje blanco.

–Hola madre, padre, mi nombre es Yaten.

Su madre casi se desmaya, de no ser porque la sostuvo el general Furiyama.

Los ojos violetas de su madre, estudiaron la fisonomía de Yaten, se acero hasta tocarle los brazos, y acaricio con ternura sus mejillas, su mirada se perdió en el esmeralda de su hijo.

–Si eres tú, es increíble, así que eres una Sailor, ya se quién eres, eres Healer, ¿verdad?

Yaten asintió levemente, se fundieron en un abrazo conmovedor. Por primera vez el general Furiyama dejo escapar gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos, se secó con una mano y se acercó a su esposa e hijo. Cuando ellos se separaron, le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Yaten, haciéndole casi caer.

–Auch.

–¡Tengo un hijo! ¡Un hijo! Vaya, siempre quise tener un hijo, esto hay que celebrarlo, pero claro– se puso uno de sus gruesos dedos en la boca– todo esto será nuestro secreto, ¿y, tu hermana lo sabe?

–Más o menos– mintió Yaten.

Afortunadamente nadie menciono que Taisha era Taiki, sería demasiado para los pobres señores.

Una vez zanjado ese punto, los padres de Yaten salieron para anunciar que siempre no hubo boda, y arreglar el asunto con el sacerdote, Serena se quedó a solas con el trio tan peculiar.

–No puedo inmiscuirme en la familia que son– les dijo Serena– pero en verdad espero, que a partir de ahora, hagan un esfuerzo por llevarse bien, sin fingir ante Lucero, no crean que la engañan, los niños son muy inteligentes, y si yo soy la causa de su enojo– se dirigió exclusivamente a Haruka y Michiru– entonces tendré que retirarme de sus vidas- Serena se acercó a Michiru- ¿quieres que me aleje de ustedes?

Michiru se sintió pésima, por supuesto que Serena se había dado cuenta de que deseaba que se fuera lejos, pero Serena no tenía la culpa de nada, era el maldito Caos, Haruka, y ella misma que hizo un lio de relación.

-No te alejes- dijo Michiru sinceramente- aunque nunca llegue a entenderte, créeme que tu presencia es valiosa para mí.

Haruka ni siquiera tuvo que opinar, era bien sabido su cariño y lealtad.

-Michiru- dijo Serena emocionada y la abrazo- bueno- dijo separándose- después de este espectáculo, creo que será mejor retirarme

-Seria genial que te quedaras- dijo Yaten.

-Es que yo…- "la verdad no quiero ver como Seiya se divierte con su novia"- no creo que sea buena idea.

-Insisto- Yaten deseaba conocerla más, se sintió fascinado por su poder, su autoridad- te prometo que la pasaras bien, además, prometiste a mi hija que comerían pastel.

-Está bien- contesto ella no muy convencida.

...

* * *

 **Comentarios.**

Pues no avance más, quedo media hoja volando, donde Rei obtiene su milagro, por que en mi depa tengo una fuga, o seco o me inundo.

Bueno pasando a lo nuestro. Mina ya se volvió un hígado y espérense un poco más, respecto a que vio a Kaitou y no lo reconocio- y viceversa- pues denles crédito a los dos, lo suyo paso hace muuucho, pero no duden en que se confronten, claro antes pasará algo, que en cierta forma será el merecido de Mina, si que sufra Mina.

Y bueno, aquí termino el Yaruka o Haruten XD, por fin saben sus padres toda la verdad y no tendrán que fingir ser pareja- enserio temí por los huesitos de Yaten, como Yanit es muy hermosa, hasta Haruka caería a sus pies- bueno ya fin del asunto.

Seiya, pues esta hecho un lio, no quiere terminar con Miku, no la quiere lastimar, pero créanme que no se quedara de brazos cruzados respecto a Serena, pero Mina está incluida en la situación, así que no estará fácil el asunto.

Contestación a los reviews que me faltaron:

Zet, yo también quiero un lemon salvaje, déjame ver como lo agrego.

Princessmoon, muchas gracias, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

Karl, Todos estamos de acuerdo, Serena tiene que ganarse ese amor.

lizbeth vara, lo siento, pero el sufrimiento seguirá, pero todo será recompensado con mucha felicidad, ya veraz.

Dians, que bueno que te guste, ¡gracias!

Lei, Si, ahora es el turno de ella, tiene que luchar.

Mándenme buenas vibras, para que no tenga obstáculos y pueda actualizar prontito.

Bye.


	8. Milagro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo por diversión.

 **Advertencia:** ¿Lemon?

* * *

 **.**

 **.*. Milagro .*.**

 **.**

 **:**

Una orquesta tocaba melodías adormilantes.

¿Esto es una fiesta?, ese fue el pensamiento de Miku, quien en realidad no entendía a ese grupo, amistades de Seiya. Pero ciertas personas, más que nada los que acompañaban a Lady Black, parecían más enemigos que amigos de su novio.

"Lady Black, será mejor que no te acerques a mi novio", fue su amenaza silenciosa.

Diamante, Kaitou, Haruka y Serena se encontraban separados de todos en una esquina.

Michiru ni siquiera se encontraba en el lugar, estaba dolida con Haruka, ¿iba a besar a Yanit? ¿A Yaten? ¿Es decir el padre de su hija? ¡Qué demonios había pasado en el mundo por unos instantes! La chica de los mares apenas cruzo palabra con Serena, y con una mirada silenciosa le advirtió a Haruka que hablarían muy seriamente.

Terius platicaba con los padres de Yaten, más que estar en una fiesta, parecían tener una reunión de trabajo.

Ami, Taisha, Setsuna y Endimión, comían unos bocadillos en silencio, al lado de una pequeña fuente, la celebración de la boda estaba dispuesta en un jardín, parecía increíble que nadie se hubiera marchado en esas horas, siendo un evento tan aburrido.

Yaten y su hija estaban admirando las flores, el platinado lucia alegre, incluso se carcajeaba con cada idea de su hija, la última sí que le había divertido.

–Entonces ¿Te gustaría tener otra mamá?

Lucero asintió gustosa, y nada perdida, se refería a Lady Black.

–Ella hace muchos trucos, me divierte mucho.

Serena lucia triste, evitando mirar con todas sus fuerzas como Miku revoloteaba alrededor de Seiya, colgándose del brazo, como si lo estuviera invitando a bailar, ellos caminaban hacia Yaten.

–Mejor ¿Por qué no te casas con ella?– pregunto la niña inocente.

Eso lo dijo tan fuerte y claro, que Seiya alcanzo a escucharla, ¿de quien estaban hablando?, se pregunto, se suponía que se fue a despedir de Yaten, no soportaba ver como Diamante custodiaba a Lady Black como si de su posesión se tratara, y se molestó aún más con Lady Black, ¿Por qué ni siquiera lo había saludado?, claro, no pensó en un segundo que Miku era el motivo de eso.

Seiya no pudo dar sus palabras de despedida, y miro como Yaten y Lucero, caminaban, casi saltando los dos, hacia los nemukianos.

"Ese Black, aunque lo he tratado poco, siento que se parece mucho a mí, tranquilo, callado, serio, como analizando el mundo que le rodea", pensó Yaten.

–Señor Black– dijo soltando a su pequeña cómplice– Diamante lo miro extrañado, como si fuera un dragón vestido de payaso, ¿Cuándo Yaten le había hablado con tanta propiedad?, y no es que la estrella fugaz pensara enamorar a Lady Black, simplemente quería molestar al rey de Némesis– ¿me permite bailar con la señorita?

–¿Cómo?

–Dije que…

–Si escuche, pero no le encuentro sentido a eso.

Haruka miro suspicaz a Yaten, como preguntándose que pretendía su ex prometido. Kaitou se puso más serio de lo que ya estaba.

–Yo la invite a quedarse, y la veo poco animada– eso era lo menos– quisiera verla sonreír.

–¡Baila con mi papito!

–Pero no soy buena bailando– comento Serena– piso y muy fuerte.

–Tengo pies de acero.

Y sin más, Yaten la jalo, hizo una señal a la orquesta y tocaron algo más animado, y comenzó a bailar con Serena.

Los presentes miraron interesados la pista de baile, como si de repente alguien hubiera prendido fuego ahí. Pero Yaten nunca imagino, que el mas incomodo de todos, resultara Seiya.

–¡Nosotros también bailemos!

Automáticamente Seiya tomo la mano de Miku, y se dirigió a la pista de baile, quería estar cerca de ellos, y ver que tramaba Yaten, después de lo de Haruka, ya nada le sorprendería, ¿o sí?

Ami le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Taisha, ella también quería bailar, pero, ¿Qué pensarían sus padres? Habían sido demasiadas emociones por ese día, no quería de momento agregarle otro tanto de arroz.

Terius tomo apresurado una copa, y camino a paso rápido hacia Setsuna, ella parpadeo varias veces ante la invitación, ¿alguna vez había bailado? No, no lo recordaba, aunque si estaba segura de haber estado en fiestas, pero de bailar no, y como no quería ser grosera, tomo la mano del apuesto pelirrojo.

Misteriosamente Ami y Taisha se escaparon a algún lugar, dejando solo a Endimión, este atino cambiar de lugar y sentarse con Diamante.

–Si tanto te molesta que baile con Yaten– dijo Endimión– te hubieras negado.

–No tiene ese tipo de derecho sobre ella– fue Haruka quien contesto.

–Yo puedo responder por mí, muchas gracias– siseo Diamante.

Haruka alzo una ceja, y miro con súbita alegría, como Seiya no apartaba la vista de Serena, deseando desaparecer a Yaten del mapa.

"Esta celoso, se lo merece".

En un giro que dio Yaten al bailar, noto la mirada insistente de Seiya, vio eso con extrañeza, no era un secreto para el que Lady Black gustara de su hermano, lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos, pero Seiya nunca le había contestado.

"¿Sería posible que a Seiya…? No, no lo creo, él tiene novia."

Pronto la pieza termino, cortando su pensamiento, Yaten opto por no regresar a Serena a su lugar, pero eso si, sin quitar la mirada de Diamante, como retándole, este último frunció el ceño hasta donde sus cejas se lo permitieron, pero Yaten no se dio cuenta de lo mal que la estaba pasando Seiya. Caminaron adonde estaba el pastel de bodas.

–Me gustaría que lo partieras conmigo– propuso el platinado.

–¿Yo? ¿Por qué?– pregunto Serena.

"No lo sé, simplemente quiero ver enojado a ese sujeto"

–Porque eres mi invitada de honor.

–De acuerdo- dijo no muy convencida.

–¡Lucero! – grito para que su hija se acercara– ¡Partiremos el pastel!– anuncio a todos.

La pequeña de ojos violetas, corrió hasta su padre.

La imagen no podía ser peor para Seiya, ver a Yaten junto a Lady Black, compartiendo el cuchillo con las manos, enterrando la punta en el merengue, fue como verlo en cámara lenta, parecían los novios de la boda, y con Lucero una familia. El flash de una cámara lo distrajo, Terius se puso a su lado.

–Subiré esto a algún sitio privado– dijo guardando la cámara–, he tomado muchas fotos, tenemos que tener más vida que las peleas con el enemigo.

–Majestad– comento Seiya– creo que estamos más relajados de lo normal, no es como si necesitáramos de distraernos más.

–No seas amargado Seiya, ese lado ya está cubierto por Yaten, bueno igual y no, que bien se la está pasando con Lady Black.

–¡Yo opino lo mismo!– exclamo el General Furiyama– si mi hijo le gustara tomar a la señorita, no estaría nada mal.

Antes de que Seiya protestara por los últimos comentarios, Miku le jalo la manga del traje.

–No entiendo nada– murmuro– ¿Dónde se metió la novia? ¿Cómo fue que el novio resulto ser mujer? Aunque hasta a mí me engaño…

–Luego te explico– contesto Seiya serio.

:.

.:

Ami estaba besando a Taisha, mientras le apretaba la cintura con singular placer.

–¿No seria mejor que me transformara en Taiki? - pregunto jadeante.

–Ya te había dicho que no te preocupes.

Y siguieron besándose, hasta que un ligero carraspeo las pillo.

–¡Madre! – exclamo Taisha, aunque no soltó a Ami.

–Hija, veo que mis sospechas eran ciertas.

–Madre yo…

–Señora…

–No las estoy juzgando, al contrario me hace muy feliz ver que mi hija encontró a una persona especial, ya puedo morir en paz, bueno no, Yaten aún es un enigma para mí.

–Perdón madre, pero creo que estas siendo un poco exagerada.

–Puede ser, pero así somos las madres con nuestros hijos, porque estoy segura que tú eres Sailor Maker, y que tienes las mismas facultades que Healer, por favor muéstrame tu otro yo.

Taisha se quedó sorprendida, pero no dudo en que todo era para bien, se transformó y su madre lo abrazo maravillada.

–Esto es increíble, cuando estas bajo esta apariencia– dijo ella– ¿Cómo te llaman?

–Taiki.

–Me alegra de que confiaras en mi– dijo acariciando sus hombros–, pudiste no descubrirte ante mí, después de todo eres muy inteligente.

–Creo que ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo.

Su madre sonrió.

–Señorita Mizuno, cuide de mi Taisha, de mi Taiki.

–Por supuesto.

:.

.:

Los meseros repartieron rápidamente el pastel, y todos ya se encontraban sentados nuevamente.

–¡No se puede degustar algo tan dulce! ¡Si no hay escarlata que lo acompañe!– exclamo el General Furiyama.

–¡Escarlata!– exclamaron Seiya y Yaten.

Los demás no tuvieron idea, hasta que se los presentaron, era un vino muy distinguido de Kinmoku, en las copas que pronto les sirvieron, "solo a los hombres", se veía un atardecer líquido, rojo, naranja y azul mezclados, casi mágicamente.

–No se preocupen chicas– comento la madre de Yaten y Taiki, este último apareció de la mano de Ami– también hay una bebida para ustedes.

Pero las mujeres vieron no muy animadas sus copas, el líquido era transparente y sin chiste.

–Lastima señorita– se burló Diamante de Haruka, meneando su copa escarlata.

–¡Yo también quiero de eso!– protesto ella.

El General Furiyama se acercó.

–En Kinmoku no se le da a las mujeres, es tradición– dijo solemne el General.

–¿Y si tenemos un duelo de espadas y le gano? – lo reto Haruka.

–No podría retar a una dama…

–¡Que fastidio!

–¿Y si mejor compiten en una máquina de videojuegos? – pregunto Serena interponiéndose, se preocupó de ver a Haruka tan molesta con el padre de Yaten.

–¿De dónde vamos a sacar una maquina? – le pregunto la regente de Urano.

Serena desapareció del lugar y en un segundo regreso con una máquina de videojuegos.

–¡La robaste! – exclamo Haruka.

–Nada de eso, la tome prestada– se defendió ella.

Era una máquina de dos plazas, para jugar a las carreras de Fórmula Uno. Los ojos de Haruka brillaron con fiereza.

–¡Vamos!– ordeno al General Furiyama.

Ambos se sentaron, las piernas del enorme General, quedaron pegadas al monitor, solo que había un problema: la maquina no tenían electricidad, pero Serena de un golpe, le dio suficiente energía eléctrica, y pronto pudieron jugar, y en menos de dos minutos, el General había perdido. Taiki y Yaten se sintieron aliviados de que así se dieran las cosas, estuvieron preocupados por quedarse huérfanos.

–¡Mi trago!– exclamo Haruka.

–No entiendo, soy el mejor piloto de Kinmoku– dijo el General dolido, su esposa lo consoló.

–¡Esto si es una bebida!– exclamo la rubia levantando su copa terminada.

–Yo también quiero jugar– dijo Diamante de repente, Haruka no se había levantado de su asiento.

–¡Bien!– respondió ella poniendo la copa vacía encima de la máquina.

Y nuevamente comenzó el juego, en su vida Diamante había pisado un acelerador, o agarrado un volante, pero ahí estaba, dándole verdadera pelea a una sorprendida Haruka, pero al final resulto victoriosa, pidió otro trago y no se lo negaron.

–¡Yo también!– exclamo Yaten– seguro seré mejor que don Perfecto.

–¿Te refieres a mí? – pregunto Diamante serio.

Pero Yaten no le contesto, simplemente se sentó, y comenzó el juego.

–¡Gánale hijo!– exclamo un lloroso General.

Pero su honor no fue saldado, Yaten se bebió dos copas de pura frustración.

–Puedo intentarlo– comento Taiki sentándose.

–¿Quién es él?– pregunto el General.

–Luego te digo– contesto su esposa.

Esa si que fue una verdadera pelea a muerte, Haruka y Taiki estaban dándole un espectáculo a todos.

–¡No te dejes vencer, acaba con ella!– exclamo Ami como una demente.

Todos la miraron, como no reconociéndola.

–Digo, juega bien– comento quedito.

–Seguro yo si le ganaba– murmuro Seiya medio tomado.

Escarlata era un vino que tenía que beberse con moderación, asunto que pocos estaban atendiendo, entre ellos Seiya, y es que le calaba en lo hondo, que Diamante tuviera sus manos, sobre los hombros de Lady Black, y que ella hubiera acunado una de sus manos con la suya propia, era lo peor.

Miku no perdió ese detalle, su novio no tenía ojos más que para la platinada de Némesis, se apretó la falda enojada.

Después de sacarle humo a la máquina, Haruka y Taiki terminaron en un empate, Haruka bebió tres tragos furiosa, recordando más que nada la mirada de advertencia de Michiru.

Una vez terminado el juego Endimión se despidió, también los padres de Yaten y Taiki.

–Sabes…– dijo Seiya sentándose al lado de Haruka.

–¿Quieres jugar?– pregunto ella con un brillo mortal en los ojos.

–Yo paso, estoy bien así, bien así.

–Más bien estas ebrio.

Seiya se dejo caer en el hombro de Haruka, sorprendiéndola, ¿Cómo es que tenía esas confiancitas con ella?

–No me regañes, Harukita.

-¡Eh!

-No te muevas mucho, que me mareo.

-¡Mejor vete con tu novia!

-¡Y tú con la tuya! ¡Ah! ¡Igual y ya no tienes! Michi se fue lanzando pestes.

Seiya rio tontamente, no cabía duda que el alcohol sacaba lo peor de él, pero Haruka no le reto, se sorprendió de sí misma por no hacerlo, pero simplemente no tenía fuerzas, sin Michiru a su lado, de pronto no tenía ganas de nada.

–Creo que, en otra vida, nos hubiéramos llevado bien– soltó Haruka.

–Bromeas, ¿verdad? - pregunto Seiya haciendo esfuerzos por enfocarla, ya que comenzaba a ver dos Harukas- " _Que Dios me libre_ "

–Por supuesto es broma, los efectos del alcohol me nublan la razón.

Ambos chocaron sus copas y bebieron nuevamente.

:.

Kaitou le susurro a Diamante que sería mejor retirarse. Yaten ya era cargado por Taiki, estaba cayéndose por el nivel de alcohol ingerido. Setsuna estaba esperando hacer lo mismo por Haruka, sabía que una vez que se levantara no iba a caminar sola.

–Bueno, yo voy al tocador– dijo Serena palmeando la mano de Diamante, este sonrió en respuesta.

Pero Seiya al escuchar su voz, la siguió con la mirada.

:.

.:

Cuando Serena estaba lavándose las manos, Miku entro y no de forma amistosa.

–¡No sé cómo sea tu juego, y no me importa que tengas esos poderes, no me importa, no perderé contigo!

–Yo no estoy jugando a nada, simplemente quiero…

–¡Ya se lo que quieres! –grito agitando las manos– ¡Lamento mucho el haber creído que tenía una amiga contigo! ¡Gracias al cielo el engaño duro poco! ¡Gracias a Mina!

El nombre retumbo en los oídos de Serena, como recordándola, viendo su moño rojo, agitándose tras una batalla.

–¡No te hagas la dama en apuros, no me engañaras!

Y la dejo sola con su mareo, Serena salió lentamente del baño, algunas memorias se habían agregado a su mente, pero no las importantes. Recargo una palma en la pared para apoyarse, pero de pronto, una mano le cerró el paso, ella giro hasta poner su espalda en la pared, y otra palma a su lado, Seiya la miraba embelesado.

–La otra vez, tenías algo que decirme.

Serena arrugo la nariz, encontrando el olor a escarlata no muy grato.

–Cuando estés mejor, te lo diré.

Contesto Serena dispuesta a irse, pero Seiya apretó su cuerpo un poco contra ella.

–Yo quiero que sea ahora.

Declaro Seiya acercando su nariz hasta los cabellos de su frente, Serena tembló al sentir su aliento, y peor fue cuando uno de sus dedos, delinearon la media luna negra.

–Dímelo, no soy un hombre muy paciente.

Ella podría desaparecerse, pero no quería hacerlo, aunque fuera así, medio ebrio, medio estúpido, quería la compañía de Seiya.

–Sabes, ahora que recuerdo– dijo ella encarándolo, sus narices se rozaron levemente– yo te pregunte algo, ¿Por qué no mejor me respondes tú?

Seiya parpadeo, y curvo sus labios.

–Es cierto, yo soy el que tengo algo que decir aquí.

Se acercó aún más a Serena, y una de sus piernas se posiciono en medio de las de ella, provocándole un cosquilleo a ambos, Seiya tenía una mirada cargada de deseo.

–¿Preguntaste que sentía por ti? Creo que es fácil– estiro su mano hasta acariciar la mejilla de Serena– de adivinar…

–¡Seiya! – el grito de Miku hizo que ambos saltaran.

Corrió hasta ellos, y le planto una bofetada a Serena.

–¡Eres una…!

Kaitou y Diamante llegaron corriendo, miraron a Seiya y a Miku, Serena se sobaba la mejilla, Diamante jalo a Serena, y se alejó con ella de la mano, Kaitou los siguió.

–No te enojes– dijo Seiya recargando su mandíbula en el hombro de Miku– es que, no sé, que me paso…

Mentira total.

Y se quedó dormido, así de pie.

–¿Qué sucedió aquí? – pregunto Terius.

–Lady Black quiere robarme a mi novio– susurro Miku y se soltó a llorar.

:.

A una distancia prudente, Analis observo la situación, fue claro para ella que Seiya sentía algo por esa mujer nemukiana, pero tenía que averiguarlo, no podía fallar, si Seiya la amaba, era cien por ciento seguro que Lady Black fuera Sailor Cosmos.

–Ya sé cómo puedo probar eso, pero necesitare acercarme a Seiya, lo siento por Kamui, si le gano, yo tendré mi premio.

:.

Esa noche, algunos no durmieron muy bien, como Seiya que se lamentaba.

–No vuelvo a tomar de esa manera– se tocó la frente, Terius le había dado a beber un remedio, y ya estaba acostado, mas despabilado– ¿Qué demonios le iba a decir a Perla? La quiero, pero tengo novia, y no es ella, estoy bien jodido– se revolvió su larga melena–, pero, si termino con Miku, ya no habría obstáculo para nosotros.

:.

Serena también se encontraba pensativa en su cama, se acariciaba la mejilla que le había tocado Seiya.

"Sé que me quieres, no sé cuánto, pero tienes novia ¿Qué voy a hacer?"

:.

La que mejor paso la noche fue Michiru, pues sin avisar, Haruka irrumpió en su habitación, y antes de que la aguamarina intentara protestar, la rubia se tumbó en la cama con ella, la beso, y le hizo el amor, como si tuvieran dieciocho otra vez.

Bendito escarlata.

"…((***))…"

.

Rei meditaba en una habitación, con un fuego dispuesto, tal como en el pasado del templo Hikawa, en realidad no le gustaba ver a nadie o mejor dicho que la vieran a ella, todo ese tiempo estuvo esforzándose en conocer su futuro, al principio dudo que tuviera uno, pero el cariño de Endimión le había dado un poco de esperanza, y principalmente acepto porque Lita intervino, claro también tenía un poco de curiosidad, por lo que le contaron de Lady Black.

"Muy pronto la conoceré", se tocó la media mascara que portaba, para ocultar las cicatrices de su rostro y su ojo destrozado.

Lita– en su silla de ruedas– toco dos veces a la puerta, y la voz tímida de Rei la invito a pasar, se sorprendió de la belleza de Serena, quien camino al lado de Lita, mientras Rei se ponía de pie, las visitas vieron una pequeña mesa con un servicio de té y pastelillos, lo había dispuesto Rei desde antes, para no ser interrumpidas, al principio no supo porque Lady Black quería conocerla, pero después pensó que podría ser una reunión diplomática, después de todo ella venía con el rey de Némesis.

–Toma asiento por favor– invito Rei, Serena así lo hizo, Lita se colocó a su lado.

Se dieron los nombres como correspondía a una presentación, y comenzaron a tomar el té, después de unos minutos de silencio, y del sonido del crepitar del fuego, Serena hablo.

–Es una linda habitación, y un acogedor fuego– dijo con una sonrisa.

Rei se descoloco por completo, esperaba ver una reacción de su parte, siempre había una reacción de las personas que lograban ver su cara, entonces se quitó la máscara. Serena la miro sin una pizca de asco, de lastima, o curiosidad, era como si no tuviera nada en el rostro.

–Siento como si te conociera de antes– dijo Serena dejando la taza– es curioso, desde que llegue a este planeta, me siento diferente– tomo una cuchara y comenzó a comer un pastelillo, Rei la miraba inquisitivamente, Lita se sintió ansiosa al ver el turbio rostro de la morena–, supe que te casaras pronto, te deseo mucha felicidad.

–¡¿No te molesta lo que ves?!– pregunto Rei enojada.

–Tranquila– dijo Lita.

–¡No sé porque, no sé porque me tratas con tanta gentileza, y no sé porque eso duele!

El fuego avivo su llama, como indicador de los sentimientos de Rei. Pero ella no le prestó atención, de haberlo hecho se hubiera sorprendido, hace mucho que el fuego de marte la había abandonado.

–¿Cómo quieres que te trate?– pregunto Serena delicadamente.

Rei se levantó, estaba vestida como una sacerdotisa, oculto sus manos entre las mangas anchas.

–¡No lo sé, no lo sé!

Rei lanzo maldiciones por lo bajo, se estaba comportando como una niña caprichosa, y no sabía porque la presencia de Lady Black la alteraba tanto.

–Creo que esto no fue buena idea, mejor vámonos, Perla– sugirió Lita rodando en su silla hacia la puerta.

–No– dijo firme Serena, levantándose– no podemos irnos, no puedo dejarla así.

Serena paso al lado de Rei, y le palmeo el hombro, se dirigió al fuego sagrado, y con una mano capturo parte de este, Rei se le quedo mirando asombrada.

"Lo controla, es cierto, incluso mejor que yo, cuando lo hacía", pensó cabizbaja.

Con la otra palma, Serena tapo la pequeña llama, y esta se convirtió en electricidad, Lita fue la que ahora se maravilló, Serena giro lentamente, y unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

–¿Qué te sucede?– pregunto Lita comenzando a llorar también.

–Me siento triste, muy triste.

Rei se acercó, con ojos llorosos se arrodillo, junto a la silla de ruedas, su corazón le decía que algo maravilloso estaba por suceder.

De pronto, las ropas de Serena se volvieron blancas, y la luna negra se volvió plateada.

Lita ya lo sabía, pero aun así, se asombró de verla, como la última vez en el siglo XXX, se había transfigurado en la Neo Reina Serenity.

Rei sintió que algo muy hondo se incrustaba en su corazón.

–¡Eres tú, eres tú!

Serena se arrodillo en medio de ambas.

–No lloren, por favor, no lo hagan, me lastima su dolor como no tienen idea, sé que en su corazón existe una duda, y esa duda les carcome la paz, las tiene así en este estado– Rei se tocó el rostro, Lita esas piernas de metal inservibles–, aun ahora, se preguntan porque borre mi identidad de todos, de ustedes.

Ambas asintieron en silencio, estaban sumergidas en un llanto abrasador que les cerraba la garganta, Lita en todo ese tiempo de convivencia en Némesis, nunca le había perdido perdón a Serena, más que nada por no alterarla, y ahora era su oportunidad.

– ¡Perdóname! ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡Perdóname! – exclamo Lita apretando las ruedas de acero.

– ¡A mí también! ¡Soy la peor de todas! – grito Rei poniendo su rostro en el suelo de madera.

–Siempre las perdone, desde que supe que eso pasaría.

–¿Lo sabias? – musito Rei.

–Yo les oculte mi identidad no porque temiera que me entregaran a Caos, no fue eso, oculte mi identidad por amor a ustedes, sabía que tarde o temprano se arrepentirían de sus acciones, pero si lograban su objetivo final, eso las perseguiría por siempre, nunca más se recuperarían, nunca se perdonarían a sí mismas, pero ahora por favor háganlo, ya no más.

Y las tres se fundieron en un abrazo, una luz inundo el lugar, absorbiéndolo todo.

:.

Lita fue la primera en despertar, las tres se habían desmayado, estaban tiradas en el suelo.

–Serena, Rei.

Se iba a arrastrar a la morena, pero sus piernas se movieron por instinto y ya no eran de metal, eran de carne y hueso.

–¿Cómo?– tembló de emoción, mientras se sobaba las rodillas.

Estaba en eso cuando Rei se incorporó.

–¡Tu rostro!

La regente de Marte se tocó, y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, pestañeo ambos ojos.

–¡Lita tus piernas se están moviendo!

–¡Lo sé!

Ambas se abrazaron nuevamente, pero Serena aun no despertaba, y su cabello rubio volvía a ser plateado.

–Serena– dijeron ambas moviéndola.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste desde un principio que era ella? – pregunto Rei dolida.

–Es que…– Lita no supo cómo disculparse– hay algo más, ella es la Serena que conociste mientras limpiaba el baño.

–¡Que!

–Y no recuerda haber sido la Neo Reina, y después del último ataque de Caos, tampoco recuerda su vida actual.

–No puede ser, pero ya recordó, ¿no?

–¿Tú crees? Por lo que veo– comento mirando la media luna negra en su frente–, lo más seguro es que solo fue un instante de lucidez.

Lita busco a Zafiro, para informarle de lo sucedido, pero no tuvo que decir mucho respecto a si misma, basto con verla correr hacia sus brazos, para saber que estaba completa y sana.

Diamante, Kaitou, Setsuna, Michiru y Haruka fueron informados de lo sucedido, todos se dirigieron a la habitación del fuego. Diamante se adelantó a Haruka, y tomo a Serena en brazos, la recostaron en su habitación, pronto se les unió Endimión, este fue el único que aprecio que Rei nuevamente tenía un rostro perfecto, la abrazo y beso –siempre lo hacia – pero sabía que ahora ella no tendría miedo respecto a su apariencia.

–¡Esto es un milagro! – exclamo Endimión.

Y por fin todos se dieron cuenta del cambio en Rei, ella y Lita les platicaron lo que había dicho Serena.

–Tendremos esas palabras en mente– dijeron cómplices Haruka y Michiru.

Rei y Lita sintieron un gran alivio, pues era una forma de decir que por fin las perdonaban.

También habían discutido sobre si decirle o no a Mina y Ami, pero a pesar de las protestas de Lita y Rei, se decidió no hacerlo.

Cuando Serena despertó, sus ojos se habían vuelto azules, todos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa.

Pero no recordaba nada.

.:

:.

Yaten y Seiya estaban sentados en una sala, donde se hospedaba el pelinegro.

–Pero si no estás seguro de lo que sientes por Miku, termina con ella– dijo Yaten

–Para ti es fácil decirlo, como nunca te has comprometido en forma.

–¡Tú que sabes!

–Te conozco bien, se el gran imbécil que eres, ¿cómo pretendes aconsejarme en temas de amor?

En esa frase, Seiya desquito toda su frustración con Yaten, porque en realidad el mismo era el que se sentía como un perfecto imbécil, siempre dejándose llevar por su corazón, se había dormido pensando en la idea de terminar con Miku, y se había despertado sintiéndose el más ruin de los hombres por el mero pensamiento, estaba hecho un lio.

–¡Sigues borracho!

Yaten le intento dar un puñetazo, que fue esquivado hábilmente.

–¿Quieres practicar hermano?

Seiya se puso a la defensiva.

Yaten estiro el cuello, como para calentar.

–¿Seré el saco de boxeo de tus frustraciones?

–Algo así.

–Bueno, entonces tú también serás mi saco.

Terius se sentó lejos de ellos con la pierna cruzada y mascarilla de flores en el rostro; con una bolsa de palomitas, sin preocupaciones, porque el pelirrojo solo veía: una pelea de dos niños atolondrados, después de unos buenos golpes por parte de ambos, cayeron exhaustos.

–¿Sigues enojado?– pregunto Yaten.

–Menos.

–¿Te gusta Perla?

–¿Ya le dices por su nombre?

Yaten se encogió de hombros.

–Seiya, contéstame.

–Si me gusta.

–Ya me imaginaba, ¿y entonces, que harás con Miku?

–Pues no lo sé, supongo que es mejor terminar una relación que ni siquiera existe.

–Harás bien hermano.

-¿Saben lo que opino del tema?- pregunto Terius un poco ofendido de ser ignorado.

–No gracias– contestaron ambos.

–¡Algún día vendrán por un consejo mío, y los dejare con un palmo de narices!

–Dudamos de que se quede con la boca cerrada.

:.

.:

–¿Qué, que son estas imágenes? – pregunto Mina pestañeando varias veces, mientras sostenía el teléfono de Miku.

Taisha como dama de honor.

Yanit vestida de novia.

Su ex suegra, limpiándose lagrimas con un pañuelo, sentada en una capilla.

Haruka y Yanit a punto de besarse.

Michiru tocando el violín.

Lady Black con Diamante y Kaitou comiendo bocadillos.

Haruka y Diamante jugando a las maquinitas.

Yaten y Lady Black, bailando, cortando el pastel de bodas.

Seiya bebiendo y medio abrazando a Haruka.

Ami con Taiki.

"¡Ami, si fue invitada!"

–Me las paso el rey de Kinmoku, me sentiría feliz por codearme con la realeza, pero me temo que, me temo que Seiya va a terminar conmigo, eso me tiene muy mal.

–Esa Perla quiere a todos para ella: Diamante, Yaten, ese tal Kaitou… ¿acaso Seiya no lo ve?

–Va a dejarme.

–No te preocupes Miku, de mi cuenta corre que no lo hará.

–¡Gracias amiga!

:.

.:

Seiya había ido al estudio de grabación donde se encontraba Miku, con la firme idea de terminar con ella, cuando vio a Miku que estaba grabando una canción, se sentó a esperar con los brazos cruzados.

–Apenas acaba de empezar– dijo Mina.

–Hola.

–Hola, ¿no quieres algo de beber?– pregunto Mina.

–No gracias, estoy bien.

–Pues no seas malo y acompáñame.

Seiya la miro con cierta desconfianza.

–Prometo que no incluye declaración amorosa– dijo riendo nerviosamente.

Seiya se levantó, caminaron adonde estaba una máquina de refrescos.

–Yo invito– dijo depositando unas monedas.

–Tan caballero como siempre– Mina tomo el refresco– sabes, no sé como empezar– destapo el refresco y le dio un buen sorbo–, bueno, lo mejor será ir al grano, como Miku ha estado muy cansada por tanto ajetreo de Idol, me preocupe por su estado se salud, asi que unas semanas atras, le mande a hacer unos análisis– obvio no era cierto– y resulta que tiene una enfermedad muy rara– Seiya abrió los ojos preocupado– el doctor recomendó, que no tuviera disgustos, _de preferencia_ \- remarco lo último.

–¿Pero que tiene? ¿Por qué no mejor toma un descanso?

–Ya le dije que se tome unas vacaciones, pero como apenas empieza, no quiere ceder, y también me pidió que no te contara nada, desea que la trates como si no tuviera nada, no piensa preocuparte, es tan noble.

"No puede ser", pensó Seiya.

Se sintió atado de manos, necesitaba terminar con Miku, pero ahora si sería el más miserable de los hombres si lo hiciera, así lo sintió, ver su reacción, fue un disfrute para Mina.

"Justo a tiempo, venias a terminar con Miku, sé que bajo esta nueva circunstancia lo pensaras más, aunque espero que no confronte a Miku, ella no podría sostener la mentira, pero no debo preocuparme, sé que no lo hará"

–¿Dices que Miku se tardara?

–Si.

–Bueno, será mejor…yo la buscare después, dile eso por favor.

–Claro.

Y Seiya se fue derrotado, dejando a Mina con una sonrisa satisfecha.

:.

.:

Después de que Seiya se fuera, Mina recibió una llamada de Lita.

Cuando llego al palacio de Cristal, se encontró con que sus amigas estaban curadas, por supuesto que lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlas, llorar, reir, saltar de alegría por ellas.

–¿Cómo sucedió?

Rei miro rápidamente a Lita, no habían pensado en esa cuestión.

–Yaten lo hizo– mintió Lita milagrosamente.

–¿Enserio? ¡Increíble!

Les había creído, y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, no era como si tuviera ganas de ir tras Yaten y preguntarle.

–Endimión quiere una boda más grande– comento Rei para dar por zanjado el tema– y como ahora ya no me niego a ser vista, pues quiero darle gusto.

–¡Yo me encargo! ¡Yo te la organizo! – dio de saltos Mina– ¡Por supuesto Lita hará el pastel!

–¿Quién sino? – pregunto Rei con una sonrisa– y lo más importante, Mina por favor, ya no te alejes de nosotras.

La rubia dejo de saltar y se puso seria.

–Bueno, es que también ustedes no han sido mis cómplices como antes, como cuando organizábamos cosas sin decirle a Serena.

–Como aquella vez que tomamos un vuelo nocturno– suspiro Lita nostálgica.

–Si.

–Amigas por siempre– se abrazaron, en eso entro Ami, y nuevamente le contaron todo.

:.

.:

Endimión para agasajar a sus invitados más cercanos – nemukianos y kinmukianos incluidos–, los invito a todos a un Onsen, para que se relajaran antes del evento, Seiya era el número uno que necesitaba relajarse, no había visto a Miku, ni a Perla, de momento quería estar solo, sin esas preocupaciones del corazón.

Muy temprano se dirigió a las aguas termales, solo con una pequeña toalla a la cintura, como era la costumbre, se sobo el musculoso abdomen, ya incluso había hecho un poco de ejercicio, las aguas neblinosas y calientes, lo recibieron gustosas.

Su cabellera la llevaba suelta, como pocas veces, y recargo la cabeza en una gran roca tras su espalda.

"Perla, Perla, ¿Qué imagen tendrás de mí? Después de semejante papelón, acercándome como lobo a ti, pero un lobo ebrio."

Agito las aguas termales con su mano derecha, quienes estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo, sintió su cuerpo relajado, pronto comenzó a dormitar.

…

El sonido de alguien entrando a las aguas, lo despabiló, jamás se imaginó verla a ella, precisamente ahí.

–Permiso– dijo Perla sentandose a un metro de Seiya, unas diminutas toallas ocultaban sus partes necesarias.

–¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

–¡Seiya!

–¡Si!

–¡Creí que eras una chica! ¡Con ese pelo suelto!

–Me has ofendido.

–Bueno, tampoco el vapor ayudo mucho, pero ya de cerca, se nota que eres todo un hombre– dijo seductoramente.

Ella se acomodó cerca, muy cerca, hasta rozar sus piernas con Seiya.

–Mira que conveniente para ti, venir al baño de hombres.

–¿Es el baño de los hombres?

–Por eso estoy aquí.

–Con razón las mujeres se fueron por otro camino, pero que bueno que me equivoque, porque ahora– dijo sentándose encima de Seiya– puedo estar aquí contigo, señor comprometido.

Serena le beso el cuello a Seiya, él se estremeció, de hecho desde que la reconoció se había puesto _firme_ , verla toda sudorosa por el vapor caliente, húmeda por las mismas aguas, le mandaron la razón al demonio, tomo la cintura de Serena con fuerza, y ya con la fidelidad asesinada, se quito la toalla de su cintura, y en dos movimientos rápidos despojo a Serena de las suyas, Seiya se enterró profundo, que Serena grito pero no le importo el dolor, porque comenzó a mecerse en el cuerpo del pelinegro, arrancándole gruñidos, como poseído por una fiebre, su nariz se hundió en medio de sus senos, su lengua recorrió cada uno, como si quisiera acabárselos a lengüetazos, Serena se arqueaba, para facilitarle la operación, mientras su cadera se movió frenéticamente.

El agua corriendo, hacia una hermosa melodía con sus jadeos.

–¡Seiya eres un tiburón!

–¡Imagínate si tuviera el control!– exclamo Seiya con voz ronca– ¡Te comería como un tigre!

–¡Cómeme!

Seiya succiono un pezón, mientras una de sus manos, empujo las caderas de Serena, para profundizar más el contacto, sus apasionados movimientos, crearon ondas en el agua, de vez en cuando sus cuerpos hacían un ligero chapoteo. Se besaron como hacía mucho Seiya lo deseaba, sus manos buscaron la melena larga del otro, mientras sus cuerpos temblaron, por el inminente orgasmo.

–¡Oh, Seiya!

–¡Perla!

–¡Seiya, ah, oh, ah!

…

–¡Seiya!

…

–¡Seiya!

–¿Eh?

–¡Taiki, vámonos a otro baño! –exclamo Yaten– ¡Seiya está haciendo cochinadas en el agua!

Todo había sido un sueño.

Yaten jalo a Taiki, dejando solo a Seiya, quien miro que tenía una de sus manos en su entrepierna, se sonrojo como nunca.

Pero esa hermosa siesta le había dejado algo más claro– si eso era posible– amaba a Perla, la deseaba, la quería para él– y entonces una gran idea se le ocurrió.

"Healer, puede curar a Miku, de lo que sea, y después podre terminar nuestro noviazgo"

Sonrió aliviado, el relajamiento le había servido de algo.

:.

.:

Yaten entro a otro baño con Taiki, ahí se encontraban: Terius, Zafiro, Endimión, Kaitou y Diamante, envueltos en la bruma vaporosa, torsos esculpidos y brazos fuertes tapizaban las aguas, si fuera Healer, seguramente esa imagen le crearía más de un sentimiento– solo por una persona–, Yaten negó con la cabeza como espantando la idea, pero a pesar de eso, seguramente la imagen se la llevaría a la tumba, chisto molesto.

"Yo no me mezclo con sus humores", y se fue.

–¡Yaten adónde vas! – exclamo Taiki.

Pero una idea traviesa cruzo por su mente, ya convertido en Yanit, y con una toalla en su pecho, se dirigió a la zona femenil, casi se vomita cuando vio a Haruka desnuda del pecho, las chicas a su alrededor, entiéndase: Ami, Lita, Rei y Mina, estaban completamente sonrojadas por lo mismo, Michiru tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡Ahí es peligroso!", bufo Yaten en su interior, "¡Pero yo quiero sumergirme en las aguas termales!"

Cuando camino varios metros se detuvo en seco antes de dar vuelta en una esquina.

"Rei ya no tiene la cara marcada, pero ¡¿Cómo?!"

Un torbellino plateado choco contra ella, provocándole una estrepitosa caída.

–¡Lo siento!– exclamo Serena con los ojos cerrados.

Yanit la reconoció de inmediato, pero cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un azul cálido y profundo.

Los pechos de ambas estaban rozándose, pues Serena le había caído encima, ambas se alejaron sonrojadas.

"Siento que todo está muy extraño".

–¿Te gusta más ser mujer?– pregunto Serena inocente.

–¿Eh?

–Que ahora no eres Yaten, ¿Por qué?

Ambas se pusieron de pie.

–Es que el baño de hombres, esta muy… lleno.

–¿Por qué no fuiste con las demás?¡Ah! ¡Te dio pena!

Yanit asintió.

–Pero no te preocupes, por acá había un lugar vacío, te acompaño, por cierto, si quieres puedes ser Yaten, si así te acomodas mejor, no es como si fuera a molestarme por eso.

–¿Enserio?

–Si.

Yanit muy quitada de la pena se convirtió en Yaten, y así, ambos se dirigieron a otras aguas, ambos se sumergieron.

–¿No crees que este mal que yo…? – pregunto Yaten recuperando sus modales.

–No estamos haciendo nada malo, además no sé, también quería estar sola, bueno no tanto.

–Aja.

–Lo que pasa, bueno, supongo que ya te disté cuenta de mis ojos, es raro, y nadie me dice nada, desperté así, además resulta– se acercó al oído de Yaten– que cure a Rei y Lita, pero nadie quiere que lo sepan, al parecer te adjudicaron eso a ti.

–¿Quién? ¡Un momento! ¡También curaste a Lita! ¡Yo no pude hacerlo, debes tener unos poderes enormes!

–Si, pero la cuestión es…

Yaten tomo las manos de Serena.

–¡Se mi Sensei! ¡Enséñame a curar como tú!

–Pero no se como lo hice.

– ¿Tratas de mentirme? ¿No me quieres enseñar?- pregunto muy serio.

–¡Tratare de enseñarte!

Pero ni ella misma sabia como le haría.

Después de un rato, ambos salieron y se pusieron sus batas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Yaten sonreía y platicaba muy animado, al fin había encontrado un sentido a su vida: se convertiría en el mejor Sanador de Kinmoku, de la galaxia si fuera posible, y Serena le ayudaría. A cambio el aceptaría la curación de Lita y Rei, aunque no estaba de acuerdo en mentirle a Taiki y Seiya.

Estaban tan contentos platicando haciendo planes de como Serena le daría clases a Yaten, que no se percataron, de las miradas de tristeza de Mina y Seiya, porque Yaten y Lady Black parecían muy unidos, y eso les dolió a ambos.

:.

.:

En la noche todos estaban reunidos, en un hermoso salón

Serena evitaba mirar a Seiya, incluso se había puesto unos lentes oscuros, pero este le hacía muy difícil la tarea, pues no tenía ojos más que para ella.

–¡Pongan atención!– grito Mina, fingiendo estar de lo mejor, la imagen de Yaten y Lady Black, aun la tenía mal– ¡Como se hará una gran boda! ¡Tenemos que hacer una gran despedida de soltera!

–No tienes que gritar tanto– murmuro Rei.

–¡Y soltero claro! ¡Y Por eso…!

Una de las paredes se abrió, ampliando más el lugar, decenas de personas estaban ahí, y también un escenario.

–¡He traído a la estrella del momento, con ustedes Hatsune Miku!

Música y luces destellantes adornaron el lugar, y ella comenzó a cantar.

 **Quiero ser la única princesa en tu mundo**

 **Debes saber cómo actuar cuando estas…Conmigo**

 **Primero, mi peinado cambie, ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?**

 **Segundo, asegúrate de verme de pies a cabeza…**

 **¿Lo entendiste bien? No me ignores**

Era la primera vez que Seiya escuchaba esa canción, y vaya que parecía un reclamo dirigido a él.

La chica se movía al ritmo de la guitarra eléctrica con hermosa precisión, todo el mundo estaba bailando.

 **No creas que es porque soy egoísta**

 **Solo deseo de corazón, que pienses que soy la más linda**

 **Quiero ser la única princesa en tu mundo.**

Taiki y Yaten lo miraron, viendo lo incomodo que se veía su hermano. Serena se maravilló de la cantante, y se volvió a sentir pequeñita a su lado, no merecedora del cariño de Seiya, y era tan difícil no tener ese sentimiento, viendo como la gente le admiraba y quería.

 **¿Quién crees que soy? No soy cualquier chica.**

 **¿Qué quieres que piense? Si me abrazas así**

 **Según dices que hay peligro en el camino**

 **Pero de seguro tu eres más peligroso**

 **¡Hey baby!**

Terminada la canción todos aplaudieron. Seiya se molestó, al saber que Miku se quedaría a la velada, cortesía de Mina por supuesto.

"Adiós a mis planes de hablar con Perla"

:.

.:

Analis se encontraba en el palacio de cristal, buscaba una habitación en especial, cuando la encontró, tuvo que ahogar un grito de triunfo para no ser descubierta, entro a los aposentos de Endimión, vio el smoking que se pondría para la boda, y acaricio la corbata.

–Se supone que tienen planeado lanzar la corbata para que los solteros se peleen por ella, pues Seiya se llevara una sorpresa, hare que la gane y una vez que la toque…como me voy a divertir.

Rio silenciosamente, mientras una pequeña semilla era absorbida por la corbata.

:.

.:

Miku había cantado otras canciones, Mina estaba más que satisfecha, estaba revisando su itinerario de la fiesta en un espacio alejado y silencioso.

–No sé porque, pero parece que estas metida en algo.

La voz de Yaten a sus espaldas la descoloco.

–¿Perdón?

–No sé que traes entre manos, pero será mejor que dejes a Seiya y Miku solos, no interfieras.

–Pero, pero, ¡no sé de qué hablas!

–Te conozco, no trates de engañarme, y al parecer, también te disgusta Perla, y para que lo sepas, ahora ella se ha vuelto muy importante para mí, más te vale que no te metas con ella.

–¡Como te atreves!

–¡Solo digo que no estropees el cariño que aun te tengo, adiós!

Y la dejo sola, por lo menos eso creyó Mina.

Kaitou se puso en su espacio de visión.

Ambos se estudiaron con una mirada no muy amistosa.

–Venus– soltó el– por fin recordé todo de ti.

Tomo una de sus manos con fuerza, un brillo se instaló en medio de ambos, ese toque provoco una descarga de memoria en la mente de Mina, haciéndole recordar.

:.

 **FlashBack Sailor V.**

Se suponía que había viajado a China para cumplir mi sueño de participar en una película, de pronto hubo una batalla y había caído encima del protagonista.

-Siempre te protegeré, porque yo soy…

Dije mientras miraba fijamente al hombre enmascarado.

"¡Ayúdame Venus!"

Alguien pidió por mí ayuda, y no parecía ser ese chico.

-Estoy feliz- dijo Kaitou acariciando mi mejilla-, finalmente nos podemos amar, te amo Mina

¿Porque estoy tan inquieta? Este amor no es real.

Estuve a punto de besar a Kaitou.

-¡No se supone que tú seas la persona que debo proteger!- grite empujándolo.

Luego hubo otra batalla, y una mujer amenazaba con comerse a Artemis.

Después…

-En este lugar hay mucha neblina- apareció Kaitou o ya no sabía quién era él.

Cuando vi esa neblina, me acorde de mi planeta, todo cubierto de ella, y la incesante actividad volcánica.

Y también de mi castillo.

Y del brillo matutino de mi otro planeta.

La sonrisa cálida de alguien, saludándome.

Fue cuando entendí, que yo no era una princesa, yo era la guardiana del planeta venus: Sailor Venus

 **Fin FlashBack Sailor V.**

 **:.**

–Adonis– dijo Mina

–Sí, hace tanto tiempo- contesto él -, nunca pensé que volvería a verte.

–Yo nunca pensé en ti.

–Claro, lo sé, en mi vida anterior, yo no tenía rango, era un soldado entre miles, tú fuiste enviada a la Luna; mientras tanto, fuimos llamados para luchar en la Tierra, era un guerrero, bajo las órdenes del príncipe de la Tierra, nos volvimos a encontrar, estabas tan bella, recuerdo que te enamorabas con facilidad, o quizá aún seas así- dijo Kaitou con una media sonrisa- supe que si hubiera tenido el poder para cambiar el destino, nos hubiéramos enamorado.

-Pero nunca paso, y además te convertiste en mi enemigo, y me dijiste mi destino, dándome a entender que nunca más debería atormentarme entre elegir mi deber o el amor, porque tú me sentenciaste a siempre luchar.

-Pero veo que no necesitas mi maldición para no tener amor en tu vida, haces un buen trabajo sola– dijo Kaitou con una sonrisa, haciéndola enfurecer.

Ella puso los brazos en jarras.

–Y yo me pregunto, si vienes a mendigar mi amor, de nuevo- dijo Mina con aires de diva.

–No lo sé, eso depende de ti, pero puede que las opciones se te estén acabando.

–Y entonces ¿viniste para?

–Solo para hacerte recordar, y discúlpame que la conversación sea corta, pero tengo una mujer que cuidar, una que si se lo merece.

Mina estaba que trinaba de furia, por supuesto que sabía que era Lady Black de la que hablaba.

Y nuevamente se quedó sola, con sus papeles tirados en el suelo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los había soltado, si antes sentía antipatía por la nemukiana, ahora ese sentimiento había mutado a un odio, uno muy grande y peligroso.

"Pero yo sé que su debilidad es Seiya, la hare sufrir tanto, que no tendrá más opción que volverse a su estúpido planeta, y con las manos vacías"

…

* * *

 **Comentarios.**

Tome un extracto del manga Sailor V. Y quisiera comentar mucho, porque sí que paso bastante, todo fue loco y divertido, por lo menos para mí, muajajaja, pero como no tengo tiempo, pues ya ustedes me dirán que les pareció este regreso mío, después de sentir que colgaba los tenis (-_-)

La canción es "World is mine" de Hatsune Miku.

Por cierto, se me había pasado decirte (o ya lo dije?, no se, tengo una cabezota estos dias), hice mi opening, ya tiene rato, lo encuentras en YouTube buscando: Genesis Kamisumi Shorohoshi.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, en verdad los atesoro como no tienen idea, y más ahora que estoy pasando ciertos momentos incomodos, muchísimas gracias, son mi tesoro: GregorioAbel, ben, BlackbomberWoman, Lei, GabiUsaKou, Lizbeth Vara, Andreita Kou, Serena Ryuuzaki (solo fue poquito, ya ves que Seiya sufre) , Rei, Alejasmin. Rogue85,

Dians, Algo de eso habrá, ya falta poco.

Yukino, no es uno de los generales, es Kaitou Ace, del manga Sailor V. Respecto a tu problema, pues está bien que te des otra oportunidad, si eso es lo que quieres, ¡te deseo lo mejor del mundo!

Mi querido Guest, perdón por la demora, la vida es un caos, a veces, literal, y lo sabes.

A los comentarios de ciertas personas: RavenQueen, Shadowkitty Moon1999, Nymph of Sirenix, se los agradezco, mira que caer por estos lares, jejeje, les iba a decir otra cosa, pero se quedaran con ganas de saberlo, porque ya no quiero decirles nada más, jajaja.


	9. Kinmoku en el Milenio de Plata

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, Zagato y Kamui le pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo escribo por diversión.

* * *

 **.**

 **.*. Kinmoku en el Milenio de Plata .*.**

 **.**

 **:**

Una vez terminada sus interpretaciones, Miku bajo a convivir con sus fans, pero a pesar de eso, Seiya no pudo acercarse a Perla – es decir Serena– porque Mina lo entretuvo con su parloteo, claro Seiya nunca supo que era un plan de Mina para impedir precisamente ese acercamiento.

–Sabes, nunca he sido una chica intrigosa– comento la rubia– pero me temo que Lady Black no es buena compañía, ¿no te parece que oculta algo?

–Preferiria que no hablaras de ella.

–Lo siento, pero creo que ella podría hacer cualquier cosa para confundirte, incluso hacerse pasar por algo que no es.

Quien sabe porque, pero esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en Seiya. Mina por su parte no sabia que sus estúpidas palabras eran casi profeticas.

–Mina, enserio, no sigas, no la conoces, ¿o si?, además Rei y Lita parecen cercanas a ella, no creo que tengas mejor juicio que ellas.

–Pero…

Afortunadamente Yaten llego a su rescate.

–Seiya tenemos que ver ese asunto– dijo con mirada cómplice–, vamos a otro lado– le dedico una mirada retadora a Mina y se fue con el pelinegro.

Caminaron hasta alejarse de la multitud, se tropezaron en su camino con una por demás alegre Lita que intentaba enseñarle a bailar a Zafiro. Y vieron a Terius intentándose ligar a Setsuna, estaba claro que le gustaba la mujer del tiempo, y no precisamente para que le pronosticara el clima, la peliverde estaba por demás fuera de su área, nadie le había insistido para tener una relación, mucho menos física.

"Su majestad no cambiara nunca, siempre coqueteando con las mujeres…"

Serena aunque estaba platicando con Kaitou, vio son sumo interés como Seiya se alejaba con Yaten.

Por fin llegaron a un patio vacío.

–Bueno ahora que eres libre…

–Antes de que digas otra cosa Yaten, necesito que me ayudes, Miku tiene una enfermedad no se cual, pero, por favor sánala.

–No te preocupes hermano, yo me hare cargo.

"Y se quien ve me apoyara en eso…"

:.

.:

–Es la primera vez que te desapareces de mi lado– dijo Serena a Kaitou, ambos se encontraban solos, pues Diamante se había excusado, deseaba tener una plática de temas políticos con Endimión.

–Perdóname.

–No es necesario, también tienes una vida, además, cada vez me siento más segura de mi misma

Ambos sonrieron.

–Pero te veo preocupado, algo ha cambiado en ti.

–Bueno es algo complicado, resulta que tuve una vida pasada, bueno dos.

–¡¿Enserio?!

–Si, y bueno, recordé que tuve un gran amor en el pasado, pero…no me siento digno de ella…

Kaitou se veía de lo más incómodo hablando del asunto, Serena le palmeo el hombro.

–No tienes que contarme si es doloroso, pero si en un momento tienes ganas de hacerlo, recuerda que puedes confiar en mi.

–Gracias, Perla.

"Y ahora soy el cómplice de una mentira, que mal."

 **Pero ninguno de los dos sabia que esa conversación no terminada les traería grandes problemas en el futuro.**

–Kaitou, podrías dejarme un momento a solas, necesito buscar a una persona.

–Claro, pero estaré pendiente de ti.

–Gracias.

Y Serena salió a buscar a Seiya.

:.

Justamente el pelinegro estaba por entrar, cuando se cruzaron en el camino, ella llevaba puestas todavía las gafas.

–Seiya…

–Antes de que digas algo más, perdóname por comportarme como un idiota, no soy así, créeme, por cierto lindas gafas.

Serena se iba a quitar los lentes, pero justo ese movimiento lo aprovecho Seiya, y la jalo hacia el, como si fuera a besarla, pero a la vez interpuso una de sus manos.

–Aun tengo un compromiso– dijo soltándola con suavidad– es todo lo que me permitiré.

Serena sintió sus labios arder, como si realmente la hubiera besado.

Verla así, sonrosada, dejo a Seiya aniquilado, la amaba, se lo diría sin más, aunque no tuviera derecho por tener una novia– luego se disculparía con Miku– pero el ya no se frenaría en sus sentimientos.

–También tengo que ser completamente sincero, respecto a lo que sien…

Pero ya no termino de hablar, porque justo en ese momento Serena se quito las gafas, para verle mejor, para perderse en ese par de zafiros que le miraron con devoción, pero en segundos esa mirada cambio, Seiya no supo como terminar la frase, el chico estaba impactado.

"Esa mirada, era la de Serena…"

La tomo por los brazos y la apretó sin darse cuenta.

–¡¿Porque ahora tus ojos son azules?! ¡Dímelo!

Grito Seiya sin saber si estaba viendo a Perla o a Serena como sacada de la tumba, o peor aún, como si de un universo alterno se tratara, donde su razón se había ido al demonio.

–¡Contéstame!

Serena no pudo articular palabra, era claro que Seiya estaba confundido, y ella misma sintió que no era ella a quien veía, pero a la vez si.

–No sé– fue un susurro– no sé, porque tengo los ojos de este color– dijo Serena ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

Seiya estaba que hiperventilaba, antes había percibido el aroma de Serena en Perla, pero esto, estaba más alla de su imaginación.

–¡Dime que estas usando lentes de contacto, que es una tetra tuya para acercarte a mí!… ¡¿porque haces esto?!

Grito con el corazón dolido y a la vez envenenado, las palabras de Mina cobraron sentido, en cierta forma Seiya no conocía nada de Perla Black.

–¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera?– pregunto Serena con la garganta cerrada de tristeza.

Y se esfumo de las manos de Seiya.

:.

.:

–Disculpa– dijo Yaten a Kaitou.

–¿Si?

–Estoy buscando a Lady Black.

–¿Para que asunto?– pregunto Kaitou con desconfianza.

Ambos se miraron intensamente.

–Es personal.

–Por supuesto, bueno ella…

Kaitou sintió que Serena había desaparecido, incluso Yaten, su aura de tristeza inundo el lugar, y a pesar de que la noche tenía un cielo despejado, comenzó a llover de repente.

:.

Yaten encontró a Seiya mojándose en medio de la lluvia.

–Te ves muy mal, ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto el platinado

–No lo sé, Perla, su mirada cambio.

–Ah, sí.

–Lo sabes y… ¿Qué piensas de eso?– pregunto Seiya con los puños cerrados.

–Bueno, hay un asunto misterioso que rodea a esa mujer.

–Lo mismo dijo Mina.

–No le hagas caso a Mina, Perla es una chica noble, eso no lo dudes.

–Pero, ¿Por qué? Es como si intentara transformarse en ella…

–Perla no intenta transformarse en nada– dijo Yaten comenzando a enojarse.

–Estas de su lado.

–No estoy de ningún lado.

–Yo sé quién puede darme respuestas– concluyo Seiya mirando al cielo.

Yaten se molestó de que no lo tomara en cuenta, y lo dejo solo.

:.

.:

Kaitou regreso al palacio de Tokyo, donde Serena aun estaba llorando, no entendía porque Seiya la había tratado así, estaba hecha un ovillo en la cama, se sentó en una orilla y le acaricio el cabello.

–Kaitou– murmuro ella– ¿existe algo malo en mí?

Pregunto sin mirarle y con la cara enterrada en la almohada.

–Esa pregunta es mi línea, pero te contestare con la verdad: absolutamente nada, eres la persona de mejor corazón que he conocido.

–Pero parece que eso no es suficiente para tener a la persona que amo, es más creo que ahora me odia y no entiendo porque.

–Seiya Kou es un cabeza hueca.

–Quiero decirle todo, aunque se tan poco de mí, ¿estaría bien eso?

"Decirle que perdi la memoria, que no se quien es mi familia, que no se de donde vengo, que en mis sueños veo cosas pasadas, de algo que ocurrió hace mucho, y cada vez, cada vez, su rostro me parece más y más familiar…"

–Si, la verdad es lo mejor en estos casos, así entenderá un poco tu situación, y tal vez deje de ser un cabeza hueca.

–No le digas asi– dijo Serena sentándose a su lado.

–Pero lo es.

–Pero lo amo.

–Que problema. Pero te apoyare en todo.

–¡Gracias Kaitou!

:.

.:

Kamui se encontraba viendo el panorama que le daba un enorme ventanal, una de sus piernas colgaba, mientras la otra se recargaba en el marco, Analis apareció de la nada, solo para burlarse.

–No puedes hacer nada para detenerme, he puesto la semilla en un objeto que reaccionara solo con Seiya y…

–¿Y que se supone que hará?– pregunto Kamui entornando sus ojos ambarinos.

–Creará una gran nube en su cabeza, y solo se detendrá la lluvia cuando este cerca de la persona que ama, y ¡bingo! Sabremos quién es Sailor Cosmos.

–Yo lo sé, y Zagato también, así que te suplico que te deshagas de ese artificio tuyo, o te verás en muy serios problemas.

–Pero, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – pregunto Analis con una mueca en el rostro.

–Sailor Cosmos quito el manto que la ocultaba por un momento, y logre ver que es Perla Black, aunque hay algo más en todo eso. Como sea. No hagas nada Analis. Zagato y yo, hemos trazado el plan a seguir ahora que sabemos su identidad.

–¡Esta bien!– protesto la chica y desapareció furiosa del lugar.

"Quiero verte", pensó Kamui mirando a través del cristal.

:.

Era de madrugada, cuando se apareció en la habitación de Seiya, el pelinegro estaba vestido y tendido en su cama, como quien se duerme pensando en algo muy importante.

"No me recuerdas, y no sabes cómo me duele tu olvido, fuimos tan unidos…"

:.

…

* * *

Los recuerdos de Kamui eran tan frescos, que parecían haber pasado ayer y no siglos atrás…

Una jovencita caminaba con la frente en alto y absoluta seriedad, entro a uno de los patios interiores del castillo, a su paso varios voltearon a verla, Kamui que era un chico que no prestaba atención a nada, pues ya nada lo sorprendía– recién había descubierto que era un vidente, capaz de ver el futuro y pasado de cuanto deseaba–, pero encontró eso muy peculiar, desde una torre alta, no perdió detalle, y siguió los pasos de la adolescente.

En el patio de armas, solo se encontraban guerreros sin armadura, pues solo eran prácticas, bajaron sus espadas distraídos por el movimiento coqueto de su larga y suelta cabellera azabache, llamaba de inmediato la atención, y ese par de ojos azules como el zafiro, terminaban por impactar a cualquiera, pero sobre todo su vestimenta, nada propia de una doncella, llevaba una camisa blanca de hombre, pero en ella se veía tan femenina– se la había robado a un vecino– bueno la tomo prestada, no era una bandida.

La pelinegra tenía un palo de madera, largo y delgado como una especie de lanza, lo cargaba en su mano derecha y la punta descansaba en su hombro, iba chiflando cual muchacho, llevaba una falda pantalón de color crema, apenas le llegaba a un tercio del muslo, unas botas cafés adornaban sus piernas, y para rematar el sencillo atuendo tenía una mascada roja amarrada en la cintura– acentuándola–, su padre se la había regalado, para que amarrara su cabello en un femenino moño, por supuesto ella había optado por otra opción, se detuvo justo frente al hombre más corpulento de todos: Lord Ikaro.

–Que atrevida– dijo Ikaro acariciando su barba negra– si viniste, supongo que tu padre no sabe nada, estos no son terrenos de mujeres.

–¡ **Shiho**!– gritaron dos chicas corriendo, con vestidos de color café, sencillos, eran Yanit y Taisha, ambas llevaban el cabello suelto, pero adornado con cintas a modo de diadema, Yanit llevaba una blanca y Taisha una violeta– ¡Detente!– ordenaron ambas en medio de una respiración forzada, habían corrido mucho para alcanzar a su hermana.

–Creí que me había librado de ustedes– murmuro Shiho.

–¡Hermana!– protesto Yanit– ¡ese pretexto de que ibas con el novio, y que deseabas no ser molestada, fue una tontería!

–Nadie lleva un palo a una cita– puntualizo Taisha– y para empezar nunca has tenido novio

Shiho bufo.

–Un momento esa camisa es de Takeo, ¡nuestro vecino!, ¡Eres una ladrona! – grito Yanit

–Y ese intento de pantaloncillos es un asco– aunque se veía bien la condenada– Nunca se te ha dado la costura– dijo Taisha.

–¡Basta de parloteos!– ordeno Lord Ikaro– si vas a hacerlo ¿o no?

–Claro– contesto Shiho.

Sus hermanas iban a protestar de nuevo, pero la entendían, desde el fondo de su corazón ellas mismas ansiaban ser unas guerreras, pero era una labor solo de hombres, una cosa era que entre ellas pelearan, pero nunca se hubieran atrevido como su hermana a buscar enseñanza en el castillo de Kinmoku, Shiho siempre era la arrojada.

–Te repito el trato, si pierdes te vas al calabozo por un mes– amenazo Lord Ikaro– si ganas, te daré una espada, para que entrenes con los demás.

Kamui estaba atento a todo lo que pasaba en el patio. El consejero del rey, Zagato se le unió.

–Vaya eso se ve interesante– dijo el hombre de larga cabellera y ropas blancas, enjoyadas, Zagato era una persona muy importante en Kinmoku, casi tan poderoso como el rey o la princesa.

Los dos hombres siguieron expectantes lo que sucedía con Shiho.

–Eso fue lo acordado– dijo Shiho con una mano en la cintura.

Lord Ikaro tomo un palo, parecido al que llevaba Shiho, comenzaron a hacer círculos con los pies, estudiando al contrincante, Yanit y Taisha estaban petrificadas, sabían el por que del ansia de su hermana, unas semanas atrás, en el rio cerca de su hogar su madre había sido atacada por un monstruo, sobrevivió, pero el ente seguía atacando en los alrededores, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo, Shiho estaba furiosa, pensaba que si las mujeres pudieran defenderse como los hombres, no serían tan vulnerables, según ella, nadie se preocupada por la suerte de unas simples plebeyas.

Lord Ikaro ansioso por terminar esa tontería fue el primero en atacar, pero Shiho lo evadió con una velocidad antinatural, furioso comenzó a atacarla más en serio, no pensaba que la chica tuviera esa habilidad, ¡si era casi una niña!, varios miraron asombrados, desgraciadamente él era más fuerte y un guerrero consumado, finalmente logro derrotarla, Shiho quedo tendida en el suelo, sus hermanas le ayudaron a levantarse, pues estaba lastimada.

A Kamui se le estrujo el corazón.

–A pagar jovencita– ordeno Lord Ikaro.

Hubo varias protestas por parte de los demás guerreros, en verdad le había dado batalla la chica, Yanit saco un pañuelo y se arrodillo al lado de Shiho, limpio un hilo de sangre que escurría por su boca.

–Fue un trato– confirmo Ikaro mirando a todos.

–Debería darte vergüenza– dijo Kamui caminando hacia ellos, llevaba una capa negra, sus ojos de color miel oscuro se posaron en Shiho– no es forma de tratar a tan encantadora doncella– la aludida se sonrojo un poco, sus hermanas sonrieron esperanzadas de que se librara del encierro, por supuesto reconocieron de inmediato al recién llegado, era el primo de la princesa.

–Su eminencia– todos los presentes se hincaron, menos Shiho, aún estaba tirada en el suelo, simplemente agacho la cabeza, deseo evitar esa mirada, que parecía decirle todo y nada.

Con un poco de dolor, Shiho se levantó, pero solo para arrodillarse ante Kamui.

– Señor, hice un trato, por favor, déjeme cumplirlo, o no podre respetarme a mí misma.

Lord Ikaro se impresiono, se hubiera librado del castigo, si hubiera aceptado alegremente ser rescatada por Kamui. Este último, no muy convencido, acepto que fuera llevada al calabozo por todo el mes que había pactado. Eso ayudo a que hicieran una fuerte amistad, todos los días Kamui visitaba a Shiho, cada día platicaban de algo diferente, y le regreso el palo que llevaba, para enseñarle el manejo de la espada, pero Shiho nunca acepto ser tratada de forma especial.

Casi al final de su encierro sus padres fueran a verla, más que nada por la madre de Shiho, quien estaba insufrible.

–No te preocupes madre, ya solo faltan diez días.

Había dicho desde la celda. Pero viendo la dura cara de su padre, ansiaba que se alargara el plazo.

Durante el tiempo faltante de su encierro, se enteró por Kamui que el monstruo había sido eliminado, nadie sabía quién lo había matado, pero el cuerpo sin vida del animal fue encontrado, varios guerreros se atribuyeron el hecho, pero no explicaban como habían dejado dos grandes perforaciones en la gruesa piel, siendo que ningún arma penetraba su gruesa coraza.

El día que salió del calabozo, cuando se dirigía a su casa, Shiho fue abordada por Kamui.

–¿Te vas sin despedirte?– reprocho el joven noble.

Ella se iba a hincar, pero Kamui la tomo por los brazos.

– No lo hagas, somos amigos.

– Si, pero eres de la nobleza, yo una plebeya, así debe ser.

–Y tú eres tan obediente– dijo Kamui burlonamente.

–Tonto.

–Vine para darte esto.

Y le extendió una hermosa espada.

–Pero yo perdí– protesto Shiho.

–Yo no hice ningún trato contigo.

Shiho sonrió y la tomo muy conmovida, solo tenían espadas los nobles y los guerreros, la esperanza de tener una había muerto en el calabozo.

–¡Muchas gracias!– y lo abrazo efusivamente, solo Kamui se sonrojo.

El ruido de un carruaje, lo saco del encanto, los que venían custodiándolo hicieron una reverencia desde sus monturas, y comentaron porque estaban ahí.

–Hemos traído, al pintor y el escultor que ordeno su majestad el Rey.

–Por supuesto, sigan su camino.

Miraron a Shiho, preguntándose que relación tenía con el noble, pues a pesar de ser hermosa, tenía la pinta de una pordiosera, sucia y mallugada, finalmente ingresaron al castillo.

–El rey…– dijo Shiho abrazando la espada– ¿mandará hacer retratos y esculturas suyas, o tal vez de ti?

–En absoluto– contesto Kamui seriamente– serán unos regalos, para los príncipes del sistema solar.

–¿Qué es sistema solar?– pregunto Shiho sumamente interesada.

–Es otro mundo, muy lejano al nuestro – contesto Kamui– piensa viajar ahí, hace poco llego un visitante de ese lugar, para que describa a los artistas como son los nobles, y así crear el retrato de la princesa de la Luna y una estatua del príncipe de la Tierra.

Un viento helado, agito violentamente la cabellera de Shiho, su cuerpo titirito, la noche estaba llegando, Kamui se quitó su capa, Shiho al ver sus intenciones lo detuvo.

–¡No me trates como una florecita!

–De acuerdo, solo quería ser caballeroso.

–Perdóname por gritarte– dijo avergonzada.

–Ya sé cómo eres, pero recuerda que ante los demás no debes comportarte así.

Ella inclino su cabeza, movió sus manos con gracia, simulando que alzaba un vestido, hizo la reverencia como toda una princesa– Buenas noches, majestad– y salió corriendo con la espada en las manos, Kamui sonrió, le encantaba su forma de ser.

:.

Días después Shiho estaba cargando una canasta vacía, iba por fruta al bosque, a pesar de los regaños de sus padres, seguía vestida de la misma forma, con pantaloncillos cortos, y la mitad superior de su vestido de doncella, cortada tan mal, que su ombligo se alcanzaba a ver, había otras mujeres en el bosque, quienes se burlaron de ella.

–Miren quien va, la que se cree un caballero.

–Yo diría que es un caballo, mírenle la cola.

Y estallaron en risas, pero a Shiho no le importo. Eran unas envidiosas, ahora todos en el pueblo sabían que tenía amistad con Kamui.

Shiho se trepo a un árbol con gracia y rapidez. Siguió con su labor de cortar frutos de los árboles, pero el grito de las que antes se reían, se escuchó por los alrededores.

Cuando Shiho logro llegar al suelo de un salto, se encontró con que las mujeres estaban desmayadas en el pasto, y una criatura parecida a una pantera gigante, las amenazaba de muerte, pero en ese momento, Healer y Maker aparecieron, y atacaron al monstruo, venciéndolo, pero tres criaturas más aparecieron.

Intentaron hacerles frente, pero les ganaban en número, y apenas recién, habían descubierto sus poderes de Sailors, mientras su hermana estaba en el calabozo.

Un broche apareció enfrente de Shiho.

–No lo toques– dijo Healer– a menos que deseas que tu vida cambie para siempre.

–Eso no se oye tan mal– dijo Shiho y tomo el broche.

Una luz inundo el bosque, y Maker y Healer vieron a su hermana, transformarse en Fighter.

:.

Y mientras eso sucedía en el bosque, Kamui tuvo una revelación del futuro, sus ancestros habían sido profetas, pero nadie había tenido el don, hasta ahora.

Y lo que vio, no le gusto, no le gusto en absoluto.

…

Era Shiho, no era una chica diferente, vestía con poca ropa de color negro, y llevaba un broche en el pecho con alas, pero sus ojos, esos hermosos zafiros solo podían pertenecerle a Shiho, su mirada decidida se había grabado en el corazón de Kamui, en la visión, se hacía llamar Sailor Star Fighter, y junto con sus hermanas, Maker y Healer, viajaron al sistema solar, acompañando a la princesa de Kinmoku y su padre, para rendirle honores a la reina Serenity, y entonces, fue como si el universo mismo se conmoviera, cuando Fighter y la princesa de la Luna se conocieron.

Su amistad fue tan natural como el brillo de la Luna.

Serenity veía al planeta azul con fascinación y en los jardines del palacio se le unió Fighter, burlando alegremente sus custodias: las Sailor scouts.

–Es una hermosa vista– le dijo Fighter– en mi planeta no existe esto, porque no tenemos ni una sola luna, solo millones de estrellas.

Y esa amistad rápidamente se volvería amor.

Kamui pudo ver con total claridad como Fighter se convertía en la consorte de la princesa, pero algo más, y ese algo, fue su desesperación, el milenio de plata era atacado, todos cayeron, todas las Sailors, incluyendo a Fighter, y la vio muerta entre las columnas de lo que fuera un hermoso reino, con su mano fuertemente apretada– pues ni la muerte logro separarla de su gran amor–, unida a la princesa Serenity.

:.

.:

–Eso no– gimió Kamui apoyándose en la puerta de su habitación– eso no lo permitiré. No importa que tan bajo caiga yo, pero ella no tendrá ese horrible final.

Con ayuda de ese poder de clarividencia, Kamui supo, que Zagato era el que estaba detrás de todas esas criaturas extrañas que atacaban el reino, y le pidió aliarse con él.

:.

.:

Semanas después de la primera transformación de Fighter, las Star lights hicieron su juramento de lealtad a los gobernantes de Kinmoku, y se convirtieron en parte del palacio, para estar cerca, en caso de ser requeridas. Fighter era la más feliz, pues sentía que estaba viviendo su destino.

El día en que la princesa de Kinmoku iba a dar el visto bueno a la pintura de la princesa Serenity y la estatua del príncipe Endimión, se produjo una gran explosión dentro del castillo, dando como resultado que las obras quedaran inservibles y que el viaje se pospusiera unos días, pues necesitaban de otros regalos para mostrar sus respetos al reino de la Luna y al reino de la Tierra.

Cuando por fin limpiaron el lugar, Fighter y sus hermanas entraron para buscar algún indicio del enemigo, era la primera vez que entraban a esa estancia, para ese momento, ya eran respetadas en el reino, no solo por ser las únicas que lograban derrotar a las oscuras criaturas de Zagato– aun no sabían que él estaba detrás– sino porque siendo tan solo unas chicas de catorce años, eran más confiables y valientes que cientos de guerreros.

Healer tropezó con lo que fuera la cabeza del príncipe de la tierra, le dio un patadon de puro coraje, Maker se detuvo con ella para inspeccionar mejor esa parte de la estatua, Fighter siguió caminando.

Había muchas obras de arte, estatuas de animales, y cuadros, muchos cuadros, pero como si la llamara, la atrajo como un imán el cuadro más destruido de todos, el marco estaba completamente quemado e incrustado en la pared, como si fuera el objeto de más odio para el que hubiera perpetrado ese delito– Kamui era el culpable–, estaba tan destruido que solo una parte del rostro era visible, era una media luna en la frente y un pedazo de cabello rubio, los dedos de Fighter se deslizaron sobre esa media luna, se le antojo hermosa y excitante.

–Debió ser el cuadro de la princesa de la Luna– comento Maker poniéndose a su lado.

Fighter suspiro instintivamente.

–Que lastima de pintura.

–Si, pero ahora tenemos que buscar al culpable, eso de entrar al palacio sin ser visto…

–Da la impresión de que es alguien de adentro– concluyo Fighter sin quitar la mirada de la media luna.

Y le gusto tanto esa imagen, que se mandó a hacer unos aretes de media luna, a Maker y Healer se les hizo extraño, pues Fighter no era una chica preocupada en su arreglo femenino.

:.

Cierto día las Star Lights iban caminando por los pasillos del palacio, cuando se toparon con Kamui y Zagato, como siempre Healer se sonrojaba nada más ver al consejero, se le hacía un hombre de lo más interesante, por su parte el solo las veía como unas niñas y unos estorbos para sus planes de reinar Kinmoku.

–¿Puedo tener unas palabras contigo?– pregunto Kamui a la líder de las Sailors.

–Si– contesto Fighter– las veo después.

Y camino al lado de Kamui, llegaron a donde estaba una fuente, con algunas flores en los alrededores. El sonido del agua acento el silencio que ya reinaba entre ellos, pues a pesar de ser grandes amigos, ya casi no se veían.

–¿Podrias dejar tu apariencia de Sailor?

–¿Por?

–Porque ya se quién eres, además que así, te siento lejana.

Fighter sonrió, y dejo su transformación, volviendo a ser la pueblerina Shiho.

–Tengo esta cortesía contigo, solo porque eres mi amigo, y un pesado, con poderes extraños, se suponía que mi identidad era un secreto, pero…contigo no hay forma de tener secretos.

–¿Qué sientes por mí?

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba, se suponía que Kamui le ayudaba a buscar a las criaturas, y al actor intelectual de todo, claro, solo la tenía dando vueltas, para postergar ese viaje al sistema solar, así que sus últimas conversaciones habían sido referente a los ataques, Shiho no se esperaba esa pregunta.

–Hemos hablado de esto antes, yo solo te veo como un amigo, además está mi deber de Sailor.

–¿Si ese deber no existiera? ¿Tendría una oportunidad?

Kamui tomo ambas manos de la chica.

–¿No soy suficiente para ti?

El par de zafiros se abrió cual grandes eran.

–¡Que pregunta tan tonta!

Ella retiro sus manos, y se sentó en la fuente, evitándole la mirada.

–Es que, no sé como decirlo, hay una sensación muy fuerte en mi corazón, como si alguien me buscara en alguna parte, un desasosiego que no me deja dormir desde que me convertí en Sailor, y este sentimiento es tan fuerte, que me hace llorar, ¡y te consta que no lloro fácilmente!

Sus ojos estaban cristalizados. Kamui apretó los puños con furia, y aunque para ese entonces la princesa de la Luna ya había conocido al príncipe de la Tierra, estaba cien por ciento seguro que si veía a Fighter, la reconocería como su otra mitad, y por eso, tomaría el plan de Zagato como suyo, no había marcha atrás, tenía que hacer algo decisivo o Fighter viajaría al sistema solar, y la perdería indudablemente.

:.

Las Sailor Star Lights habían sido enviadas por sugerencia de Kamui a las tierras de Keptup, la parte con más ríos y valles de Kinmoku, según Kamui, la guarida del enemigo se encontraba ahí, y Zagato estaba esperándolas, no era una sorpresa como ellas creían.

Entraron a una especie de pirámide, llena de pasadizos y trampas, que lograron pasar fácilmente, finalmente en una gran cámara, lo encontraron.

–¿Zagato?– dijo Healer con decepción, nunca se imaginó que el consejero del rey, fuera su enemigo.

–Yo si sospechaba de ti– apunto Fighter con su dedo.

Zagato invoco a sus oscuras criaturas, y estas comenzaron a atacarlas, eran tantas que finalmente cayeron derrotadas, Fighter fue la última en dar pelea, cayo inconsciente, unas horas después escucho voces lejanas, ella se encontraba encadenada, a su derecha estaba Healer y del otro lado Maker, puso toda su atención a las voces.

–Lo he visto, ya no existe el reino de la Luna, todo se ha consumado.

"Esa voz, ¿es de Kamui?"

–Bueno yo cumplí mi parte del trato– dijo Zagato–, entonces ¿me dirás donde encontrare la copa de fuego?, que me dará poderes superiores a los reyes de Kinmoku.

–Este mapa te guiara al objeto sagrado.

"Si es Kamui"

Fighter al verse traicionada, por la persona que consideraba su hermano, se puso furiosa, y comenzó a forcejear con las cadenas, su ruido despertó a Healer y Maker, que comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, pero al escuchar los pasos caminar hacia el calabozo de hicieron las dormidas. Kamui entro con sumo cuidado, le dolió ver a Fighter tan lastimada.

"Pero está viva"

Iba a acariciar su mejilla, y ante su sorpresa Fighter rompió las cadenas, el salto metros atrás.

–¿Por qué me has traicionado?– pregunto la pelinegra con lágrimas en los ojos.

Healer y Maker miraron con odio a Kamui.

–Lo hice por tu bien, y Zagato me prometió que en su nuevo reino, les dará un trato especial, solo tendrán que beber esto– alzo una botella– y podrán olvidar todo, tendrán una nueva vida, su familia estará bien, todo estará bien.

El laser de estrella fugaz rompió la botella, Maker se lanzó contra Kamui, Healer corrió hacia la salida, seguida de Fighter.

–¡No podrás detenerlo! ¡Regresa conmigo! ¡Te amo!

–¿Amor? – dijo Fighter entornando los ojos– En verdad no creo que lo tuyo sea amor, solo un mero capricho.

Maker ato a Kamui, y salió tras sus hermanas. Pero desgraciadamente, no pudieron evitar que Zagato tomara esa copa de fuego, y el oscuro mago incremento su poder, lanzando un poderoso hechizo de advertencia sobre la mitad del planeta, y convirtiendo aquellas tierras verdes en un lugar árido.

Kamui se volvió un fugitivo, y ni aun sabiendo como terminaría aquello, no pudo evitarlo.

Zagato se transformó en un fiero dragón para darles pelea a las Star ligths, su dura piel, cual coraza oscura, no lograba ser atravesada por los poderes de las chicas, así que tuvieron una idea suicida, el dragón era tan grande como una montaña, y lograron meterse en su boca, y antes de ser devoradas, lanzaron sus poderes combinados desde el interior, convirtiéndolo en polvo, Kamui llego al lugar, pero demasiado tarde, tirada en el pasto encontró a Fighter, pero ya sin vida, la tomo en sus brazos, y un grito se ahogó en sus labios, era un Vidente, y no lo quiso creer hasta ese momento, pero el futuro escrito, tarde o temprano se cumplía, así como la princesa de la Luna estaba muerta, Fighter de alguna manera la había seguido.

* * *

.:

De vuelta a la época actual.

Seiya seguía durmiendo, ajeno a todos los recuerdos de Kamui.

"Pero esta vez, será diferente, lo presiento"

Kamui rozo la mejilla de Seiya, quien se dio la vuelta, como rechazando el toque.

"Yo te sacare de ese cuerpo, saldrás de esa prisión, es una promesa, mi querida Fighter"

:.

.:

Al día siguiente.

Diamante nunca se imaginó que Seiya lo buscaría para algo, pero ahí estaba, esperándolo en el parque, cerca de un grupo de niños que jugaban a la pelota. Ambos se pararon al lado de un árbol.

–Soy un hombre muy ocupado, así que será mejor que vayas al grano, Kou.

–¿Por qué Perla tiene los ojos azules? Quiero la verdad.

Diamante no supo si reír o llorar con semejante exigencia, por la frescura de Seiya, al llegar y plantarse de esa manera con él.

"Si el muy idiota supiera, seguro aquí mismo se desmayaría de la impresión", pensó el nemukiano.

–La verdad, Kaitou tiene toda la razón respecto a ti–murmuro, cabeza hueca– bueno, el punto es que ella tiene poderes especiales, tú lo has visto, y gracias a esos poderes, sus ojos han cambiado, es todo lo que te diré.

El pelinegro esperaba una respuesta diferente, o más bien no sabía que esperar, aun no salía de la impresión.

–¿Ella como esta?

–¿Le hiciste algo?

Pasaron unos niños corriendo, volando una cometa enfrente de ellos.

–Creo que me porte como un imbécil con ella.

Apretó los puños el pelinegro.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

–No me tientes a romperte la cara.

–Me encantaría verte intentarlo. Pero como dije al principio, soy un hombre muy ocupado, viajaremos a la Luna– Seiya entendió perfecto que Perla iría con el– ¿algo más?

–No.

–Yo sí. Aléjate de ella, creí que le haría bien tu cercanía, pero es obvio que me equivoque.

Antes de que Seiya protestara, Diamante desapareció de su vista.

"Tiene algo de razón, pero yo quiero verla de nuevo"

:.

.:

Serena se levantó con aire renovado.

"Hoy cuando terminen los deberes de Diamante, regresare para buscar a Seiya, él es bueno, debe tener una explicación de su comportamiento"

La luz entraba tímida por la ventana de su habitación, una bandeja de comida, y una revista estaban en la mesa pequeña. Ella no leía revistas, pero alguien misteriosamente– entiéndase Mina–, le envió una, en la portada se encontraba Seiya abrazando a Miku –era una foto antes de que Seiya siquiera viaja a Némesis– se veían tan felices.

 _Pareja exitosa, muy pronto se casará…_

En letras doradas decía, el cuerpo de Serena comenzó a temblar, dejo caer la revista al suelo, y ya no quiso saber más, nuevamente se metió a la cama, con su cabeza llena de ideas erróneas, y sus ojos derramando lágrimas.

"Aquí terminan mis ilusiones…mientras él sea feliz, yo también lo seré"

Aunque Mina había usado trucos baratos de telenovela para frenar el avance de Serena, le habían funcionado a la perfección, pero muy pronto la chica de Venus se daría cuenta de su gran error.

Antes de partir con Diamante, Serena busco a Miku, quien también estaba alistándose para un viaje.

–Hola.

–Perla.

–Quisiera desearte lo mejor.

–¿Eh? ¿estas bromeando? Seguro seria mejor para ti si desapareciera, ¿no?

–Seré sincera contigo, amo a Seiya, pero, pero si él te ha elegido, creo que lo mejor es no interferir en su felicidad.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a raudales.

–Solo quiero que sepas, que en verdad me gusto ser tu amiga, ojalá pudiéramos seguir siéndolo, pero bueno, supongo que no es posible, ya no voy a meterme en tu camino, adiós.

Y salió de la habitación.

"Hipócrita, seguro quiere que baje la guardia, y lanzarse sobre mi novio, pero no la voy a dejar"

Serena apenas encontró un pasillo solitario y se recargo en la pared, se tocó el pecho con ambas manos, un dolor leve se instaló en su corazón.

"Seiya, quiero verte, decirte que te amo por última vez"

.:

Pero el destino caprichoso, haría que Serena y Seiya se encontraran mas rápido de lo que imaginaban.

Miku tenía un concierto en la Luna, y mientras eso sucedía en el súper domo Lunar. Diamante era recibido por el nuevo alcalde en el angar, Serena, Kaitou, Yaten, Zafiro, Lita, Endimión y Rei lo acompañaban, pero nunca se esperaron que una turba los esperaría en las calles, eran familiares de los soldados muertos por la invasión de Némesis– perpetrada por Caos– muchos tenían sus pancartas con la media luna negra y el símbolo de prohibido, rojo, cual sangre, Serena se puso a llorar.

–Sera mejor que nos vayamos rápido– dijo Diamante ayudando a subir a Serena a un vehículo.

Apenas se habían movido unos metros, cuando unas explosiones inundaron las calles, rápidamente Healer, Mars y Júpiter salieron a ver lo que pasaba, Analis los atacaba desde lo alto, estaba furiosa con Kamui, con el mismo Zagato, y había decidido actuar por su cuenta. Las personas que protestaban la llegada de los nemukianos corrieron adonde pudieron.

Júpiter llamo a Mina por su comunicador de pulsera, estaba en el concierto de Miku con Seiya.

–¡Bienvenidos a la Luna!– dijo en tono burlón Analis.

Su objetivo era matar a Perla, suponía que si la destruía, Zagato talvez la premiaría finalmente, pero estaba equivocada.

–¡Detente!– dijo Serena plantándose firme– ¡Muchas personas están siendo lastimadas!

–¡Lo sé! ¡Igual que Némesis! ¡Qué importa si mueren más!

Serena se mordió el labio, era verdad, y la gente que había dejado tiradas las pancartas en la calle, lo atestiguaba, la pobre se sintió tan culpable, aunque era la más inocente de todos, y la marca de la luna negra, nuevamente le peso.

Venus y Seiya llegaron al lugar, se sorprendieron del poder de Analis, recordaron a Galaxia, pues la ciudad parecía invadida por rayos letales.

Diamante floto hasta quedar cara a cara con Analis.

–Detente o tendré que ponerte un alto por las malas.

Y claro comenzaron a luchar en el aire, mientras que abajo, las personas que habían sido alcanzadas por los rayos se convertían en demonios amenazantes, las Sailors tuvieron que lidiar con ellos, y era muy difícil, pues no querían lastimar a las personas. Seiya también luchaba, a su manera, sin poderes ni su espada, se dedicó a dejarlos inconscientes, cuando su mirada se cruzó con Serena, fue como si toda la batalla se congelara para ellos, corriendo llego a ella, quien no estaba aportando nada a la batalla, sopesando tanto, con sus brazos caídos: sus cambios extraños, no tener a la persona que amaba, el odio de la gente "de nuevo", era tanto, que no sabía como no se había vuelto loca, pero de todo, Seiya, era quien la tenía así, verlo de nuevo…y ser inalcanzable.

–Seiya– murmuro

El pelinegro de una patada voladora derribo a un zombie que casi la golpeaba.

–Gracias.

–Esto es una locura, si no puedes luchar en este momento, será mejor que busques resguardo.

–¿Te preocupas por mí?

–Por supuesto.

–Pero anoche, parecía que me odiabas.

–¿Eso pensaste? Lo lamento– dijo dándole un derechazo a otro demonio– creo que nunca me sentí tan imbécil como ahora, no sé si sirva de disculpa, pero la razón por la que me puse así fue…que esa mirada, me recuerda a alguien, una mujer que fue muy importante para mí.

–¿Aun la amas? ¿A esa mujer?

Era desquiciante, no sabía que ella era esa mujer, mucho menos Seiya.

–Si, per…

–¡Seiya, aléjate de Perla!

El grito de Miku no lo dejo terminar, sincerarse, que ese amor no estorbaba en absoluto lo que sentía por ella, mientras la peliverde venia corriendo, milagrosamente salvándose de ser atacada por un rayo o algún demonio.

"Así que Seiya ama a otra mujer, que ni siquiera es Miku, ¿yo donde quedo en todo esto?", Serena se hundió en sus pensamientos, se quedó estática, sin importarle la batalla que ocurría a su alrededor.

–¡Miku, huye de aqui!

Y fue como si llamaran a Analis, en un santiamén se puso frente a Miku y le tomo el brazo.

–¡Un premio de batalla!

Y se esfumo del lugar con ella.

–¡Detente!

Ver la preocupación de Seiya, por fin hizo reaccionar a Serena, que lanzo una curación lunar por todo el lugar, regresando a la normalidad a las personas, y después desapareció también.

–¿Qué paso?– pregunto Venus con asombro, aunque Serena había invocado su poder en silencio, ella lo reconoció, pero a la vez intento suprimir eso de su memoria, doliéndole.

–Perla ha seguido a quien nos atacaba– contesto Kaitou.

Seiya no sabía que era la curación lunar, pero también se le hizo bastante parecido a la forma en la que Sailor Moon salvaba las semillas de las personas, una sospecha se instaló en su corazón.

Diamante descendió, y su tercer ojo se activó.

–Tratare de encontrarla.

:.

.:

Lejos de ahí, en una especie de acantilado rocoso.

–No tengas miedo, seguro alguien vendrá a rescatarte– dijo Analis a Miku, quien estaba sentada en el suelo.

–¿Qué ganas con todo esto?– pregunto Serena apareciendo.

–No te dije que alguien vendría, y justo quien deseaba.

–Detente por favor, no quiero pelear contigo.

–¿No lo harás?

Analis le lanzo un rayo a Miku, pero Serena lo detuvo con su palma.

"Ella es más poderosa de lo que pensaba, con razón es Sailor Cosmos, diantres, si solo bajara la guardia…"

Miku aprovechó el momento para echarse a correr.

–¡No te alejes de la diversión! – ordeno Analis.

Serena volteo, y el grupo de rocas que las rodeaban, se convirtió en cientos de pedernales filosos, letales, Miku se llevó las manos al rostro ante el inminente ataque, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, en otras circunstancias, Serena ya no hubiera cometido errores, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo, pues a pesar de que protegió a Miku con un campo de energía idéntico al de Sailor Saturn, ella había quedado fuera, así que cuando Miku escucho que el estruendo se acabó y abrió los ojos vio a Serena sonriéndole.

–Estas bien– fue casi el susurro de la platinada.

Y ríos de sangre cayeron al piso, de la espalda de Serena, y perdió la conciencia.

Analis lanzo un grito de júbilo y desapareció, dejando a Miku arrodillada junto al cuerpo inerte de Serena, con manos temblorosas le toco el pelo.

"Si eres mi amiga, una verdadera amiga, me protegiste, perdóname por creer que eras una mujer falsa, lo lamento tanto"

:.

.:

Seiya llego con todos, solo para ver esa desgarradora escena, se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Serena, cayendo sobre sus propias rodillas y la abrazo con toda la devoción que su corazón albergaba, sin importarle que Miku lo estuviera viendo.

–Perla no, por favor tu no…

:.

Venus sintió por primera vez algo diferente al odio respecto a Perla, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, Mars se acercó a ella.

–No se que me pasa– le murmuro a la morocha.

Júpiter se acercó a ellas.

–Yo, chicas, he hecho cosas horribles a esa mujer, quien nos salvó a todos, y ahora, no sé, ni dónde meterme, si la tierra me tragara en este momento, sería lo mejor. Me arrepiento de todo, todas mis tonterías.

Mars y Júpiter quisieron decirle quien era Perla en realidad, pero viendo los recientes hechos, decidieron seguir callando, si alguien más rebelaría la identidad de Serena seria ella misma nadie más. Simplemente abrazaron a Venus.

:.

Seiya sintió el cuerpo debilitado por la tristeza, tanto, que fue fácil para Diamante hacerlo a un lado, y tomar el cuerpo de Serena en sus brazos.

–Tal como mencione, tú le haces daño– Diamante lo miro con furia.

Después se acercó a Healer.

–Acompáñame, ella necesitara de tu ayuda.

Su tono de voz fue tan autoritario, que Healer obedeció sin pensarlo, y toco el hombro de Diamante, los tres desaparecieron.

–Mi hermano se encuentra devuelta en Tokio– comento Zafiro.

–Entonces ahí es adonde iré– respondió Seiya determinado– príncipe Zafiro– dijo con respeto– ¿podría llevarme adonde se encuentran? – fue una súplica, y a la vez una orden.

"Si tan solo hubiera traído mi broche de transformación, no necesitaría de esto"

Se miraron intensamente por unos instantes, Zafiro no tenía la obligación de hacerlo, es más, se podría decir que Seiya era el rival número uno de su hermano, pero, aun así.

–De acuerdo.

Miku se mordió el labio, sin poder decir ni una palabra.

…

* * *

 **Comentarios**

Espero no haber perdido el hilo, fue mucho y a la vez volvió a faltarme más.

Denle chance a Seiya, todo paso en menos de un día, así que ténganle compasión al pobre.

Mina promete que se portara bien, ¿sera? ¿Kaitou llegara a rescatarla de la soltería? ¿Mina ya olvido a Yaten al cien por ciento?

¿Qué te pareció mi teoría de porque Seiya no conoció a la princesa Serenity? A lo mejor esperabas más, pero en estos casos, solo la muerte pudo impedirlo, por mi parte estoy satisfecha, y no quise dar detalles, aunque si hubo algo que no mencione, y fue un poco del lado de Serena, creo que ya en el siguiente lo diré, haber si me puedo acomodar, y claro, hay un pasado mucho más allá de este, un milenio donde sí se conocieron, y Kamui es una pieza clave para sacar eso a relucir.

Y no me vayas a decir que ando yaoizando a Seiya– ¡jamás de los jamases! – fue una chica en el pasado, nunca tuvo la necesidad de convertirse en chico, hasta que viajo a la tierra para buscar a Kakkyu, me encanta imaginar a Fighter, como una mujer hermosa que rompe corazones, pero a ella solo le gustan las mujeres, he dicho. Ah, y solo quería puntualizar cuanto ama Kamui a Seiya (iu que feo se escucho eso, lo se) a Fighter pues, jajaja.

Me pregunto qué opinara Haruka de todo esto, ahora que se entere, alguna cabeza rodara.

 **Respondiendo a sus hermosos reviews.**

Dians, Pues no tanto como traicionar porque Mina no sabe quién es Perla, pero si. Cambios en Serena, no lo creo de momento, porque de ser así no habría duda de quien es, y pues quitaría suspenso al asunto.

BBW, Pues si quieres te doi permiso de hacer tu spin off, pero de ya te digo que Setsuna tiene como decirlo compañero asignado (creo que nadie se imagina quien será), pero Terius, si señor como no, le gusto la mujer madura, jejeje, me encanto eso de que soy hada, pero me veo más como demonia, jajaja, no se, me encantan los antihéroes, y Mina pues sigue cosechando estupideces, pero también le vendrán sus dolores de cabeza.

GregorioAbel, Pues enserio no se porque odian a Miku, a mi me cae muy bien, jejeje, y si bueno ya se resolvieron varios problemas como dijiste, Mina no te preocupes, ya tendrá su momento de redención (aun no se como, ya que sigo pensando en como sigue metiendo la pata, jajaja) bueno de momento creo que se calmara, y la boda, la sigo postergando, diantres, ya también se me hizo eterno, perdón!

Luna de Cristal SM, Tienes toda la razón! Yo misma sentí un poco de lo que mencionaste, pero tuve que usar es truco para detener un poco a Seiya, y tengo tanto que contar, que me hice bolas, aunque deje claro que el pensó en una solución, ¿porque hago esto de distanciarlos? Pues porque algo pasara con Serena, y no podía permitir que Seiya se le acercara, pero ya tomo nota de lo que mencionaste y prometo no hacerlo de nuevo, ya esto va ir como torbellino, ¡lo prometo! Cuando comiencen las moquetizas ya me pediras que no sea tan mala, muajajaja.

Serena Ryuuzaki, Pues tristemente siempre hay personas que les encanta molestar porque si, pero bueno, ya ni pongo atención, vivo feliz, Seiya pues si sufrirá un poquito mas en el siguiente. Mina, ay no se ya que hacer con la pobre, enserio.

GabiUsa Kou, Elemental mi querido Watson, tenes razón, ah y cada quien es macho, cuando es macho, pero si es hembra pues será hembra al cien porciento, ¿capishi? Jajaja, Si, les debo un yuri de Haruka y Michi, cielos, también me encanto esa parte de cuando lo descubre Yaten dándose consuelo. Estuve a punto de que Mina se enterara, pero me acorde de algo que sucederá, un minitriangulo amoroso que habrá, de hecho será casi un exagono XD, y por eso Mina no sabra la verdad todavia, pero ya falta menos, y también recibirá su dosis de dolor, como no. Es un gusto siempre leer tus comentarios, y mas sabiendo que eres una chica muy ocupada, besitos.

Rogue85, Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, quise mencionar algo mas de Yaten-Serena-Mina, pero simplemente no terminaría de escribir este capitulo, todo se puso en mi contra, pero bueno, aterrice esto, y espero que te haya gustado el capi.

Ben, Siento la demora, y gracias por seguir animándome.

Lei, Por lo menos tengo dos lemons para ellos en esta historia, te lo prometo.

Alis, Calmante Alis! No me confundas, jajaja, estamos en SMoon no JR, jajaja, pero si, creo que algo de ahí pesque para esta escena, o no se, jojojo.

AngieitaKou, Mas vale tarde que nunca, y creo que eres la única que sigue apoyando a Mina, todas ya la quieren linchar, jajaja.

Yukino, He aquí algo de acción, respecto a la pareja definitiva de Mina, pues no se, es que me baso en el anime de los noventa, pero lo pensare.

Guest, no eres Yukino? Jajaja, piensan igualito, cielos, ya siento la presión.

Princessmoon, Gracias por el apoyo, te hice esperar mucho, espero me tengas paciencia para el siguiente.

Zei, me temo que Serena ya opto por otra opción, pero no dudes que esos dos tendrán sus quereres.

Ren, Aquí con la actu. No te dejare a medias :D

GiuliiVazquez, Que persona tan estudiosa, ¿facultad? Eso se escucho muy puma :D Todo check, pero aun no hay algo definitivo respecto a Serena, y Diamante podría tener una oportunidad.

Zet, espero hayas disfrutado el capi.

Chibichibi07, Pues esta vez Serena dio un paso atrás con esa seguridad, y como no, tanto le paso en poquito tiempo, pero no creas, ya se recuperara, y la seguiremos viendo empoderada, bueno con todo salvo el dia, ¿no?.

Maria paolini, Muchas gracias por las flores, y espero seguir contando contigo.

…

Actualización de media noche, espero no se me haya ido un dedazo por ahí (pero seguro si) (-_-)


	10. Involucion

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi & Cia, yo solo escribo por diversión y para hacer feliz a Seiya (¡Aunque parezca lo contrario, perdóname Seiya!)

* * *

.

.* **Involución** *.

.

:

El espíritu de Serena vagaba por un territorio desconocido, oscuridad, pero con miles de estrellas rodeándola.

Una mujer de pelo rubio, con puntas de fuego, se acercó volando a ella.

–Este lugar es adonde vienen las almas de los mortales, lo que ves no son estrellas, son semillas estelares, pronto descenderán al caldero primordial.

–¿Y cuando lleguen ahí?

–Sera el final de su viaje– contesto Galaxia– esta escrito que solo vivan una vez…aunque en la historia han existido almas tan aguerridas, que se les da una segunda oportunidad – Kaitou estaba entre ellos– pero un puñado en millones de millones.

–Las almas de los selenitas que murieron en la invasión de Némesis, ¿ya terminaron su viaje?

–Están cerca.

–Entonces aún hay esperanza para ellos– dijo Serena juntando las manos, como si de una oración se tratara.

–¿Qué piensas hacer?

–Llevarlos de vuelta.

–¡Pero no debes!

Galaxia se interpuso en su camino, pero Serena expulso su poder, apartándola.

–Y sin embargo, quiero…

:.

.:

Mientras en la Tierra.

No era normal, no para ella, una mujer solitaria, hermosa sin duda, sin embargo ningún hombre se había atrevido a acercársele, suponía que su personalidad enigmática, fuerte y aura misteriosa siempre había mantenido a raya a los que se querían acercar, por eso, ese repentino interés por parte del rey Terius, tan insistente, la tenía impactada.

–Por favor, señorita Meioh, quiero cortejarla como es debido.

Ambos se encontraban en la residencia de Haruka y Michiru, quienes disimuladamente se habían ido, se encontraban trabajando en la búsqueda de uno de los cristales de Cosmos, para hacer más fuerte a Serena, sin saber todavía que esta última se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Setsuna no quiso ser grosera con el gobernante de Kinmoku, y por eso se había quedado, además en cierta forma sus compañeras trabajaban a ciegas, no tenían forma de saber si un cristal era de Cosmos o no, así que no tenia caso si Setsuna las ayudaba, y tampoco deseaban aliarse con Taiki, porque temían que al final, este terminara revelando la identidad de Serena a Seiya.

El rojo del atardecer se colaba por las ventanas, y entraba en la sala, donde ambos se encontraban sentados.

–Rey Terius yo…

–Terius a secas por favor.

Él se acercó más a ella, y le tomo la mano.

–¿Pero como puede decir que le gusto? No me conoce– "vaya yo misma pensé que me conocía, pero esas palabras de aquel ángel diciéndome que ser la guardiana del tiempo era un castigo, ¿Por qué dijo eso?"

–Mis intenciones con usted son sinceras, es la primera vez que siento algo especial por una mujer.

–No sé qué decir.

–Hable con el corazón.

Pero el corazón de Setsuna en ese momento se oprimió, apretando la mano sin querer de Terius, este pudo darse cuenta que algo malo pasaba. Aunque ya no existían las puertas del tiempo, Setsuna no dejaba de presentir los cambios.

–Un giro inesperado– Terius la vio extrañado, como si ella fuera presa de alguna aura profética– algo va a pasar, algo que cambiara el rumbo de las cosas.

Lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, Terius la abrazo, sin comprenderla, y Setsuna se dejó, necesitaba no sentirse sola en ese momento.

:.

.:

Healer se encontraba con Serena, en una de las habitaciones del palacio de Tokyo, la había desnudado para ver mejor sus heridas, y prácticamente ya había cerrado la mitad de ellas, pues no eran heridas cualquiera, tal como presintió Diamante eran heridas cargadas de energía maligna que un doctor común no iba a tratar, la espalda de Serena había dejado de sangrar, pero sus heridas no cerraban del todo, Lita limpió el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo, Healer le sonrió levemente, pero aun preocupada.

"Siento que ella podría curarse por sí sola, pero no lo hace, ¿Por qué?"

Afuera de la habitación se encontraba Diamante, recargado en la puerta, como custodiándola, Zafiro estaba a su lado, Seiya estaba del otro lado de la pared, también con los brazos cruzados, de vez en cuando Diamante le miraba, siempre que Seiya estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Y los pensamientos de Seiya, eran como una bruma temerosa, miedo, miedo de perder nuevamente a la mujer que amaba.

Por fin salieron Healer y Lita, a pesar de que solo tenían una hora de haber comenzado la curación de Serena, la platinada se veía agotada como si hubiera trasnochado. Rápidamente hicieron un semicírculo alrededor de ambas.

–¿Cómo se encuentra?– Seiya le quito las palabras a Diamante, molestándolo.

–Débil, perdió mucha sangre, pero no creo prudente una transfusión, es complicado, lo mejor será esperar a que las heridas cierren por completo, las estoy controlando, porque tienden a abrirse de nuevo, sean pacientes.

Y nuevamente entro con Lita.

–Sera mejor que te vayas– ordeno Diamante a Seiya– no es conveniente tu presencia.

–¿Y si no me quiero ir?– lo reto Seiya.

–Si no quieres, yo puedo ayudarte a encontrar la salida.

–Si veo la salida, solo seria para lanzarte por ahí– le contesto Seiya.

–Por favor, tranquilízate hermano– dijo Zafiro– no es un momento para pelear.

Diamante chisto y se encamino nuevamente a la puerta, Seiya tomo su posición en la pared de nuevo, pero unos pasos firmes hicieron que voltearan al inicio del pasillo, eran Setsuna, Terius, Haruka y Michiru, Rei les había avisado, y como estaban en la Tierra, llegaron antes que los demás. Diamante se quitó de la puerta para dejar pasar a Haruka, los demás se quedaron afuera.

–Rei nos conto algo, pero quisiéramos saber los detalles– dijo Michiru.

Y comenzaron a contarle todo, Terius se acercó a Seiya, pero no le dijo nada, se veía a kilómetros que Seiya no quería platicar con nadie.

Rei y los demás llegaron después, solo Endimión se quedó en la Luna para poner orden, pues un inusitado milagro había sucedido, conmocionando a la población, los soldados caídos en la batalla contra Némesis habían resucitado, por supuesto le contaron a los demás lo sucedido.

Seiya se preocupó como nunca, pues recordaba que una circunstancia parecida había pasado cuando murió Serena.

"Otra vez no por favor, daría mi vida para que eso no sucediera de nuevo"

–¿Estas bien?– le pregunto Miku.

–Si – contesto con el rostro inexpresivo.

Y se alejó del pasillo, dejándola triste.

:.

.:

Después de haber tomado las semillas estelares de los humanos, Serena no despertó, como si hubiera algo más que necesitaba hacer, siguió flotando, de pronto vio la Luna, pero no era una ciudad lo que había ahí, era un hermoso palacio.

"Milenio de Plata", pensó sin pensarlo.

Sobrevoló el lugar, todo se veía tan hermoso, blanco, brillante. Se acerco más, y vio una adolescente de coletas doradas, se tocó su largo cabello plateado, como si buscara algún parecido, la princesa Serenity se detuvo en uno de los jardines y contemplo el cielo estrellado.

"Ella espera a alguien, alguien importante en su corazón."

Serena descendió a unos metros de ella, y una ráfaga de viento la hizo parpadear, la escena cambio, ahora la princesa Serenity se encontraba con el príncipe Endimión, besándose.

"¡No es él, no es quien esperas!"

Y como si hubiera escuchado el pensamiento de Serena, la princesa soltó a Endimión, desapareciendo este en el proceso, entonces Serenity camino hacia ella.

–¿Qué has dicho?– pregunto la princesa.

–No es la persona destinada para ti– respondió Serena triste.

–Yo no sé de destinos, estaba esperando a una persona especial, y apareció Endimión.

–Pero tú sabes que no es a quien esperabas.

Los ojos de la princesa se cristalizaron.

–¿Y es incorrecto que me haya enamorado de otra persona? ¿Solo porque no llego el amado de mi corazón? ¿Soy mala por eso?

Serena abrazo a su otro yo.

–No eres mala, no has traicionado a nadie– contesto acariciando la cabeza de la princesa–, porque no le conociste, estabas esperando por "ella", y ella no pudo llegar a la cita, pero desde el fondo de su corazón te amo, y ese amor, se transformó en un hermoso deseo, que viajo por todo el universo, y ese deseo, te trajo a un hombre bueno, para alegría de tu alma.

–¿Entonces no la entristecí?

–Ella murió luchando por lo que creía, por lo que sentía, y lo que sintió por ti, fue tan real como el cielo sobre su cabeza, como las estrellas que admirabas hace rato, ten por seguro que cuando dejo este mundo, lo hizo pensando en que te encontraría en otra vida.

–¿Y me encontró?– pregunto la princesa Serenity.

–No lo se, tal vez si...

La imagen de la princesa Serenity se desvaneció, dejándola sola.

"Creo que yo si entristecí a la persona que amo, y ya no quiero verlo triste…Seiya no quiero hacerte daño".

Y ahogo todos esos recuerdos en su corazón.

:.

–¡Está despertando!– dijo Haruka alegre.

Healer respiro aliviada, Lita y Rei sonrieron con lágrimas en los ojos, Mina no se encontraba con ellas, necesitaba pensar a solas.

–Voy a decirles– dijo Healer saliendo de la habitación.

Apenas cruzo la puerta, Serena miro a las chicas.

–¿Dónde está Darién?

–¡Eh!– exclamaron Rei y Lita, Haruka no vio tan anormal eso, pues ya había tenido recuerdos fugaces. La regente de Urano pidió a Lita que saliera, y evitara que entrara alguien más, así lo hizo. Rei cerró la puerta con seguro.

–¿Qué me paso? ¿Neherenia ha vuelto a molestarnos?

Bastaron esas palabras, y unas cuantas preguntas más, para que Haruka se diera cuenta que Serena recordaba su vida pasada, solo hasta la batalla contra Neherenia.

–Rei, Lita, ¡ustedes se ven más maduras! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?!

Serena se empezó a alterar, y se toco la cabeza un fuerte dolor la presionaba.

–Nadie puede hablar con ella– murmuro Haruka determinada.

:.

.:

Mina caminaba en las calles, realmente quería ver a Perla Black, pero al mismo tiempo sentía vergüenza por sus acciones en contra de ella.

–¿Mina?

La rubia tenia varios años de no verlo, pero ahí estaba, como si fuera más una visión que un recuerdo.

"¡¿Por qué de entre millones de personas me tenía que encontrar con él?!", se lamentó.

Motoki la volvió a saludar, ahora si obteniendo respuesta, ambos caminaron a un café cercano, pues el hombre vio que su antiguo amor se encontraba mal.

–¿Cómo has estado?

–Bien.

–¿Qué has hecho?

–Un poco de todo…

Las escuetas respuestas de Mina, solo preocuparon más a Motoki.

–Este– no viendo más de que hablar– mira– le mostro una foto– no lo conoces, es mi hijo, ¿se parece mucho a mí? ¿verdad?

Mina la tomo, y como si fuera de hielo, sus manos temblaron, y se soltó a llorar. Motoki se pateo mentalmente, pensando que eso no fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.

–Mina, ¿Qué tienes?

–Es que, me he vuelto una persona horrible, te daría vergüenza si supieras las cosas malas que hice.

–Tranquila, todo tiene solución.

–Lo sé, pero me da miedo.

–¿Por qué?

–Es que lastime a personas nobles, a mis amigos, en vez de ir para adelante, me he vuelto peor que una niña, ya no me reconozco.

–Yo si te reconozco, eres la chica de la que estuve enamorado.

Mina dejo de llorar.

–Nadie es perfecto, si has cometido errores, enmiéndate, no vas a ganar algo llorando, tú no eres así, eres una chica que lucha.

–¿Tú has luchado?

–Si, mira, cometí la tontería de casarme por obligación, enserio trate de que las cosas funcionaran y ahora, soy un joven divorciado, mi madre esta molesta, bueno no estuvo de acuerdo desde el principio, las madres tienen una especie de bola mágica, que predice el futuro, supongo que vio que eso no funcionaria.

–Entonces tu lucha no sirvió de mucho.

–Al contrario, así no me quede con la sensación de que no hice algo por darle un hogar a mi hijo, pero ahora que soy feliz, mi hijo también lo es.

–¿Por qué eres feliz?

–Porque mi corazón volvió a sentir, tengo una novia maravillosa.

–Ah.

Mina sintió un leve piquete en el corazón. Un silencio incomodo se instaló en la mesa.

–Bueno, pero estoy seguro que tú también encontraras la felicidad.

Motoki se levantó no encontrando más que decirle, dejando dinero para la cuenta.

–Fue lindo volver a verte, espero que la próxima vez, sonrías, tienes una hermosa sonrisa, hasta luego.

"Yo también espero sonreír de nuevo"

.:

:.

.:

Muy lejos de ahí…

–¿No vas a castigarla?

Kamui estaba furioso, porque lo que había hecho Analis, le pudo haber costado la vida a Seiya, por lo tanto a Fighter, Zagato estaba de lo más tranquilo, disolviendo líquidos en botellas de cristal, combinándolos, haciendo alquimia.

–¡Zagato!

–¡Silencio! Y no hare nada, me parece bien que Analis se entretenga, sirve de que es una distracción para ellos, así no investigan lo que no deben– tomo el broche de Seiya y lo hundió en una solución oscura– falta muy poco para terminar esto, además, también he pensado darles guerra, si alguien más lucha contra las Sailors, pues las debilitaran para mí.

–Zagato, no me digas que vas a traer a la vida a alguien.

–Si, alguien que Caos no se atrevió, por problemático, pero no te preocupes, faltan días para eso, y tratare que Seiya Kou no esté involucrado, mientras trae a la persona ideal para este broche.

–¿Puedo elegir a cualquiera?

–No, yo te diré quien.

–Pues dímelo de una vez.

–Me gustan los casos difíciles, así que deseo que me traigas a…

El sonido de los líquidos combinándose con el broche de transformación de Seiya, inundaron la habitación, impidiéndose que se escuchara aquel nombre.

:.

.:

–¿Por qué no puedo verla?

–¿Y yo?

Healer y Seiya estaban furiosos, deseaban ver a Perla y no los dejaban. Diamante y Zafiro fueron avisados por Lita de la razón, así que por eso no estaban haciendo alharaca. Más que nada temían que si no recordaba a Seiya de nuevo, tuviera un colapso y ya no tenían otro cristal para salvarla.

–¡Yo la cure! ¡Debo revisarla!

–¡Muchas gracias, pero ya no te necesita!– fue el grito de Haruka.

–¿Qué sucede?– pregunto Endimión llegando a la sala donde todos aguardaban.

–¿Cómo está todo en la Luna?– le pregunto Rei.

Todos guardaron compostura para escuchar.

–Al principio hubo mucha confusión, pero cuando los habitantes se dieron cuenta que no era un truco del rey Diamante, por las protestas que se dieron en su visita, se pusieron muy contentos, de hecho, todos dicen que vieron a Perla Black en sus sueños, que su aura cálida los trajo de vuelta. En conclusión, adoran a Perla Black.

Seiya se tensó sentía que la historia se repetía de nuevo, deseaba ver a Perla, cuando camino hacia la habitación de ella, Mina llego, interponiéndose en su camino.

–Tengo que confesarte algo.

–¿Podría ser en otro momento?

Mina negó con la cabeza.

–Es muy importante, ya no puedo esperar.

–Esta bien.

Cuando ambos salieron, un mensajero llego y aviso que el General Fanel de Nemesis comunicaba que soldados muertos resucitaban– Serena no solo había salvado a los selenitas– Diamante y Zafiro sonrieron por las buenas noticias.

…

Haruka miro con inusitado interés a Endimion.

–Majestad, ¿podría venir conmigo?

Healer miro desconfiada como ambos se retiraron. Rei los siguió.

…

–Gracias– le dijo Diamante a la platinada.

Healer volteo a verlo.

–¿Por?

–Por ayudar a Perla.

–Este, bueno, no fue nada, solo cumplí con mi deber.

–Y perdona por haberte traído a rastras, quisiera compensarte de alguna manera- dijo cordial.

–¡No es como si lo hubieras hecho! ¿Quién te has creído? Yo vine porque quise, no me debes nada.

Mostro mucho valor al decir eso, pero a la vez no-sabía-que-demonios le paso al ver al rey de Némesis, tan amable con ella, así que Healer salió de la sala, dejándolo con Michiru y Terius.

–Es una chica obstinada– comento Terius– perdónela.

–No tiene importancia– contesto Diamante– me agradan ese tipo de personas.

Michiru sonrió suspicaz.

:.

.:

Antes de entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba Perla, Haruka le tuvo que confesar a Endimión quien era ella realmente, y sin darle tiempo a que procesara aquello, le propuso que se hiciera pasar por Darién y la tranquilizara. Cuando entro a la habitación a Serena se le ilumino el rostro, y de un salto, corrió hacia él, abrazándolo, Rei pensó que siempre no fue buena idea seguirlos, era como reavivar su dolor del pasado sin amor.

–¡Darién! ¡Darién! ¡Qué bueno que estas bien! ¡Por un momento pensé que otra bruja te había hechizado!

–Ya no te preocupes– dijo Endimión acariciando su cabeza.

Serena se le quedo viendo con más detenimiento.

–Tu, tú no eres Darién– murmuro Serena soltándolo.

Y volteo a ver a Rei, quien lucía muy incómoda.

–¿Quién es él?

Haruka derrotada tuvo que decirle la verdad, Serena miro sin creerlo, siempre despistada, porque apenas se percató de la media luna en la frente de Endimión.

–Perdóname Rei, ya me estaba adueñando de tu prometido.

–No te preocupes, tonta.

–¡Como extrañaba eso!– exclamo Serena sonriente.

Corrió a abrazar a la morena, y en sus brazos se desmayó.

–¡Serena!

Todos se asustaron.

:.

.:

–¿Qué sucede Mina?– pregunto Seiya exasperado, porque lo que más deseaba en ese momento era ver a Perla.

–No sé como empezar, bueno, eres mi amigo, ¿verdad?

–Por supuesto, y recuerda que pronto haremos un evento para recaudar fondos para la Asociación que formamos, he pensado en cantar también.

–¡Eso sería genial!

–Si, bueno hace mucho que no canto, vaya ni siquiera en la ducha.

–Yo si canto mucho, talvez si me anime a cantar en el evento.

–¿De esto querías hablarme?– pregunto Seiya un poco desesperado, por sentir que estaba perdiendo tiempo.

Mina se mordió el labio nerviosa, y respiro profundamente.

–Seiya, yo te he mentido, y he hecho cosas terribles, bueno no tan terribles, depende del enfoque…

Enserio no quería hacerlo, pero Mina debía saldar sus cuentas.

–El asunto es que, me he metido un poco en tu vida sentimental, creo que avive un poco la mala vibra que siente Miku por Perla, también te mentí respecto a que ella está enferma, ¡pero eso sí! Esa mentira de la enfermedad solo fue cosa mía, ni siquiera Miku sabe acerca de eso– a cada palabra Seiya abría mas los ojos y apretaba más los puños, pero no era el único que escuchaba, Healer llego en mal momento, y se escondió tras una columna de piedra– y bueno, han sido solo detalles tontos– Seiya entrecerró los ojos–, y lo último, bueno creo que eso si me pase, cree una revista falsa, donde…

–¡Ya cállate! – dijo Seiya furioso, hasta Healer brinco en su lugar– ¡no digas más! ¡ya no quiero escucharte! ¡ya no quiero ser tu amigo!– respiro lo más profundo que pudo– nuestra relación será estrictamente de trabajo, es más, le pediré a Taiki que se arregle contigo de ahora en adelante– camino dos pasos lejos de Mina– me has decepcionado como no tienes idea, alguien debería quitarte el título de Diosa del amor, enserio tu…–ya no quiso terminar, simplemente se alejó.

Healer podría haberle recriminado más a Mina, pero Seiya ahora sí que le había cantado duro a la rubia, y descubrió que estar más decepcionada de Mina no le dolía tanto como imaginaba, se tocó el pecho extrañada.

:.

.:

Antes de ver a Perla, Seiya se propuso a dar por terminada esa corazonada que tenía, respecto a que ella era Serena, incluso que era la Serena del siglo XX- cosa que había pensado desde que la vio curar a todos los selenitas-, así que decidió que viajaría a la Luna, para visitar la tumba de su amada, y ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas, o perdería la razón con tantas ideas en la cabeza, la plática con Mina lo había dejado furioso, pero hizo uso de su autocontrol, y se presentó lo mejor posible ante el rey Terius.

–Necesito pedirte un favor, es muy importante– le dijo al pelirrojo.

–¿Qué sucede Seiya? Nunca te había visto tan serio.

–Tengo que ir a la Luna, y deseo pedirle, que a toda costa, evite que Perla Black deje la Tierra.

–Que disparates dices Seiya, la pobre está recuperándose de una grave lesión.

–Si, se oye estúpido– últimamente esa palabra me persigue– pero por favor, si llega a darse el caso, evite que se vaya, yo, necesito verla.

–Esta bien, hare todo, incluso lo imposible, si se presenta el caso.

–Muchas gracias.

Y se fue, directo a buscar su broche de transformación, no tenia de otra, si quería hacer ese viaje en un santiamén, debía ser como Fighter. Salió del palacio, se subió al auto que tomo prestado de sabrá quien, no estaba para hacer el chico bueno en ese momento. Llego a su habitación prácticamente corriendo.

"Me jure a mí mismo que no lo volvería a usar, pero en este momento eso pasa a segundo término"

–¡Poder de Lucha Estelar, Transformación!

Nada sucedió, ni una luz, nada. Y fue cuando cayó en la cuenta, ¡ese no era su broche, era una copia!

–¡Esto no puede estar pasándome, no ahora!

Lo aventó contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas, se hizo polvo al instante.

–¡¿Cómo sucedió esto?! ¡¿Desde cuándo no tengo mi broche?!

Y salió hecho una furia. Ahora tardaría horas en ir y regresar de la Luna, pues tomaría una nave para el viaje.

:.

En Kinmoku, Yukito se encontraba meditando, cuando comenzó a levitar en el aire, y unas alas hermosas de ángel lo envolvieron, para cuando abrió los ojos era Yue de nuevo.

–Tengo que ir a la Luna.

Y salió volando a una velocidad impresionante, desapareciendo en el cielo como un punto de luz.

:.

.:

Zagato estaba muy concentrado haciendo sus labores de alquimia, pero se percató que los cristales arcoíris que tenía en su poder comenzaron a perder su brillo.

–Oh vaya, esto es inaceptable, necesito esos cristales vivos, si Sailor Caos despierta, serán lo único que pueda usar en su contra– se separó de la mesa donde estaba trabajando y se dirigió al lago que se encontraba a unos pasos–, muy bien Sailor Cosmos, ya no quieres vivir, yo te daré una razón para ponerte en pie– levanto sus largos brazos, su cuerpo emitió una oscura bruma, comenzó a usar sus poderes de nigromante–, ¡Faraón 90, ven a mí!

Sus labios hicieron una curva satisfecha.

–Es un tipo problemático, por eso Caos no lo trajo a la vida, solo espero que Seiya Kou no se ponga en su camino, no quiero a Kamui en mi contra, aun lo necesito.

:.

.:

–¿Por qué no despierta? – pregunto Haruka muy preocupada, todos ya se encontraban en la habitación.

–Seguramente lo sabría si me hubieras dejado verla– comento Healer.

Lita agarro fuertemente la mano de Zafiro. Terius estaba al lado de Diamante.

–Por favor, no peleen, lo importante en este momento es la salud de…Perla– dijo Endimión, Rei asintió en acuerdo.

Healer estaba usando su poder de curación, todos estaban preocupados por la platinada, su cuerpo había perdido unos grados de temperatura.

Michiru estaba hablando con Setsuna, acerca de la opción de ofrecerle un poco de poder a Perla, pero pensaban que eso sería muy sospechoso, ya que eso, solo lo hacían regularmente entre Sailors, según ella la mejor opción era fingir demencia y hacerlo.

Solo Miku era la única que permanecía afuera de la habitación, para cuando llego Mina a su lado. Y hallándose solas, Mina tuvo que contarle todo lo que había hecho en pro de su relación con Seiya.

–¡Ahora si lo voy a perder! ¿Cómo pudiste Mina?

–Yo lo siento en verdad, pero créeme le aclare que tu no tenías nada que ver.

–¿Dónde está Seiya?

–No lo se.

–Y pensé que tu eras mi amiga– Miku se alejó de Mina, pero cuando creyó estar sola, apareció Kaitou.

–Estas sembrando lo que has cosechado.

–¡Tu no vengas a mortificarme!

–¿Enserio lo hago?

Mina hizo una fina línea con sus labios.

–Tu sola te has buscado todo, pero a diferencia de ella, de cualquiera, yo si te entiendo, es más, te ofrezco mi mano amiga, por si de repente todos te dan la espalda, yo no lo hare, porque a pesar de todo, yo te sigo queriendo.

La seriedad de Kaitou fue tal, que Mina no dudo de sus palabras, y a la vez, la dejo desarmada, y silenciosa, pero aun así, sonrió tímidamente. Kaitou le sonrió de vuelta, y luego se metio a la habitación, para ver como estaba Perla.

Sin embargo, apenas lo hizo, un fuerte temblor sacudió el palacio– Seiya a esas alturas ya había despegado de la Tierra– y después otro temblor.

–¿Qué estará pasando?– pregunto Terius.

La respuesta vino enseguida, uno de los guardias le informo a Endimion, que una anomalía alienígena, estaba siendo detectada en uno de los lagos cercanos al palacio, de pronto el cielo se oscureció, Rei y Michiru intercambiaron miradas, y hablaron alarmadas a los demás.

–¡El Faraón 90, ha regresado!

Todos salieron al exterior, Terius y Kaitou se ofrecieron a quedarse junto a Perla, el primero con la intención de seguir las palabras de Seiya, aunque no creía que la pobre pudiera escaparse en semejante estado.

Cuando los demás salieron, se encontraron con una escena apocalíptica, las aguas se habían vuelto sangre, tornados, y de unos de los lagos mayores, emergía una descomunal masa sin forma, las personas salían corriendo, lejos de ahí, lo primero que hicieron, fue crear una barrera: Mars, Venus, Júpiter, Neptune, Uranus, Healer y Plut.

Diamante, Endimión y Zafiro se quedaron en posición defensiva, sabían que esa barrera no detendría a la criatura.

–¡Aunque viniera Saturn a ayudarnos, ella no tiene su hoz del silencio!– exclamo Plut.

–¡Pero que haremos!– grito Mars.

–¡Si tan solo Sailor Moon estuviera con nosotras!– chillo Venus.

La barrera de luz se rompió, aventándolas en diferentes direcciones, Diamante, Zafiro y Endimión, usaron sus poderes para atacar al Faraon 90, cuando este contrataco, los lanzo lejos, como si fueran simples hojas, la guardia real también intervino, naves y tanques lo atacaron, pero no le hicieron ningún rasguño.

…

–¿Qué harás Sailor Cosmos? ¿Dejaras a tus amigos? – cuestiono Zagato, sonriente, mirando como los cristales arcoíris fulguraban como nunca había visto.

…

–Lo que esté sucediendo allá afuera, parece estar poniéndose peor, porque no va a ayudar, ¿majestad?

Terius alzo la ceja no muy convencido de la idea de Kaitou.

–Yo quisiera ayudar, pero no tengo poderes especiales.

Terius se estaba debatiendo con la idea, si algo malo pasaba, y no era detenido, Perla podría verse en peligro, asi que no tuvo de otra, salio de la habitación. Cuando lo hizo, Kaitou tomo una de las manos de Serena.

–Se que eres mas fuerte de lo que te imaginas, necesitan de tu ayuda, Serena, no los dejes solos, se que no quieres eso.

El cuerpo de Serena comenzó a tomar color, incluso brillo, cuando abrió los ojos, desapareció de la habitación.

…

–¡Que débiles se han vuelto!

La voz del Faraón 90 resonó en todo el lugar.

–¡Ahora si podre dominar la Tierra!

…

Mientras tanto, Seiya estaba arribando a la Luna, y aterrizo en un lugar no autorizado, todo lo que estaba haciendo no estaba en regla, se bajó y volvió a tomar prestado un vehículo que encontró en su camino.

…

–¿Cómo derrotaron antes a ese psicópata?– pregunto Diamante un poco sucio, todos lo estaban, pues Faraón 90 les estaba dando una paliza.

–Sailor Moon– fue la respuesta de Jupiter.

–Presiento que un milagro, va a suceder– musito Mars.

Y tal como fueron sus palabras, en el cielo oscuro, una luz apareció, Serena, con su largo y plateado cabello suelto, su marca de la media luna negra, y sus ojos grises, no azules.

–¡Váyase de este planeta! ¡Por favor no haga daño a estas buenas personas! Yo amo este mundo, como no tiene idea, es muy preciado, ¡por favor, no haga más daño!

–¿Y tú me lo vas a impedir?– se burló el Faraon 90, que ya era del tamaño de un edificio, y sin más preámbulo, se la trago de un bocado, todos ahogaron un grito, pero, de pronto, el cuerpo del Faraon comenzó a cuartearse.

–¿Quién eres tú?– fue la última pregunta del enemigo, porque después, exploto en miles de pedazos, dejando en su lugar, el hermoso brillo de Serena, devolviendo al cielo su azul, y a las aguas lo cristalino, Diamante voló hasta ella.

–¿Estas bien?

–Si, aunque un poco triste, pero a la vez feliz por ayudar, ¿podríamos irnos de aquí? Volvamos a casa.

Diamante sonrió.

"Seiya me va a regañar", fue el pensamiento de Terius mientras veía como aquellos desaparecían.

:.

Uranus tomo el brazo de Zafiro.

–Llévame contigo.

–Pero el viaje a Némesis es difícil, solo puedo llevar a una persona, y bueno…– miro a Jupiter.

–No te preocupes, yo volveré con Neptune y Healer.

–Ves no hay problema– dijo Uranus.

–Que mandona– mascullo Zafiro.

–¿Qué dijiste?

–Que ya nos vamos.

Y desaparecieron también.

.:

.:

Kaitou respiro aliviado, observaba desde una ventana que todo volvía a la tranquilidad.

–Gracias, Serena.

–Gracias también a ti, por que serás muy útil para la causa– dijo Kamui apareciendo a su espalda.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kamui le lanzo gas en la cara, haciéndole perder el conocimiento.

–Y ni te imaginas, como será tu participación.

Hizo flotar el cuerpo de Kaitou, y se lo llevo a la guarida de Zagato, quien estuvo muy complacido.

:.

.:

En Némesis, Diamante y Serena fueron recibidos por el General Fanel.

–¡Majestad! ¡Lady Black! No los esperaba, sean bienvenidos.

–Es un gusto estar en casa– dijo Serena con una sonrisa–, pasaron muchas cosas, yo quisiera descansar, con su permiso.

Apenas había caminado un poco Diamante la detuvo.

–Perla, ¿Cómo te sientes de recordar tu pasado?

–¿De qué hablas? Yo aún no recuerdo nada

–¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

–Bueno, yo, estaba con la novia de Seiya– contesto desviando la mirada– una chica nos atacó, y me lastimo.

–Perdóname por hacerte recodar algo tan incómodo, no sé si, te sirva de consuelo, ya te lo he dicho antes, tienes todo mi cariño.

–Lo sé, y lo agradezco mucho…

–No digas más, ve a descansar.

:.

.:

Seiya corrió todo lo que sus pies se lo permitieron, cuando llego a las puertas del mausoleo selenita, casi se le doblan las piernas, pero siguió corriendo, sentía que estaba en el lugar incorrecto en ese momento, pero aun así, un sentimiento superior lo incitaba a comprobar con sus ojos, una vez más, aunque fuera doloroso, que su amada estaba descansando en su sepulcro.

Cuando finalmente llego a la cripta, sudoroso, y con la respiración entrecortada, se acobardo un poco, por que a pesar de todo, a pesar del tiempo, el seguí enamorado de esa mujer.

Había un botón en el lugar, que abría la tumba, para que se pudiera ver el interior, con la mano temblando apretó ese botón, prácticamente dejo de respirar, se escuchó como un sonido de cuchilla al abrirse la tumba, se agacho y miro el interior, y la vio, la vio como una adolescente, como la recordaba, apretó los puños y volvió a apretar el botón, salió lentamente de la habitación, con lágrimas saliendo de sus hermosos zafiros.

"Soy tan patético como pude pensar que era ella, que incluso era mi bombom, estoy en verdad loco"

Yue miraba la escena, flotando a metros de su cabeza.

"Lo siento Seiya Kou, pero aun no es el momento de que sepas la verdad"

…

* * *

 **Comentario.**

Esta bien, puedes lanzarme tomates, creías que ya sabría que Serena no estaba muerta, pero es tal como dice Yue, asi debe ser por el momento, pero cada vez nos acercamos más a que todo sea revelado.

Espero no haberte mareado con tanto de aquí y de allá, lo se hubo mucho movimiento.

Seguro te asuste cuando vio a su querido Darien, jejeje, lo siento, y pensé en seguirlo mas, pero dije nah! Es mucho, yo quiero con otro…el triangulo amoroso.

Respecto a lo que presintió Setsuna, el giro en los acontecimientos, se debe a que Seiya y Serena ya tienen que estar juntos, pero lo que sucedió en este capi, los aparto, y esto, generara una situación complicada que los va a separar mas (pero prometo, que si van a quedar juntos al final, no te espantes)

Seiya por fin se dio cuenta que no tiene su broche, pero Yue lo engaño creando una ilusión, que malo es el cuñado.

Mina ya confeso, y comienza a sufrir las consecuencias, y ahora que Kaitou parecía su mayor apoyo, zas lo raptan, haber que sale de eso.

Respecto al encuentro de Serena y la princesa Serenity, quería aclarar que:

1\. Ambos se añoraban sin recordarse (Seiya y Serena), porque ese pasado misterioso donde se conocieron aun no es revelado, hay varias razones para ellos, la mas grande: Hubo mucho sufrimiento en aquel entonces.

2\. En cierta forma la princesa Serenity confundió a Endimión con Seiya, porque asi es, mi querido lector, en ese pasado, Seiya era hombre (lo dije! ay no puedo creerlo!) y era un poco mayor que ella, ya ven que siempre hemos troleado a Darién por llevarle algunos añitos (empezando con el suegro, "nooo, mi hija es novia de un señor que podía ser su padre", jajaja, si muy exagerado, lo se)

3\. Que Serena si tiene muy en el fondo recuerdos, pero ha sufrido tanto por amor, que en cierta forma entierra todo.

4\. También lo hice ya para cerrar ese tema.

* * *

Como estoy un poquito enferma no digo más, solo contesto los reviews que me faltaron.

Maria paolini, te avise por mensaje de Facebook, pero me aparecieron varias con tu nombre, espero haberle atinado, ojala tu pudieras agregarme a mi, prometo no stalkearte :P

Sol Herrera, espero que hayas mejorado, un abrazo, yo también he estado en cama.

Dians, ves te hice caso en casi todo :3

Guest, muchas gracias, y bueno me tardo porque escribo otras cosas, y también por temas de salud, pero si la pienso terminar.

Lei, yo también quiero que sepan quienes son, enserio, ya falta menos.

¡Hasta el próximo!

¡Gracias también a todos sus favs y follows!

¡Cambio y fuera!


	11. Furia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi  & Cia, yo solo escribo por diversión y para hacer feliz a Seiya (¡Aunque parezca lo contrario, perdóname Seiya!)

* * *

 **.**

 **.*Furia*.**

 **.**

 **:**

Todo le había salido mal a Seiya, Terius no sabia dónde meter la cabeza, porque enserio tenía que meterla en algún lado o Seiya terminaría cortándosela, Taiki también estaba reunido con ellos– Yaten estaba de viaje a Némesis– el pelinegro ya ni sabía porque los había convocado, si lo que más quería en ese momento era ir tras Perla Black.

–Mi broche de transformación fue robado.

Terius y Taiki estaban sorprendidos por la noticia, ¿Qué pretendía el enemigo con llevárselo? ¿Qué podría hacer con el broche?

Pero eso poco le importaba a Seiya, pues Perla se había ido, claro agradecía que estuviera mejor, pero quería decirle que la amaba con locura, pero ahora no habia forma de viajar tan rápido, y además estaba el hecho de que debía hacer una presentación en una gala de beneficencia– aun no era tan egoísta como para mandar todo al demonio, tenía que cumplir con su asociación pro ayuda a niños, inspirada en su amor por Serena, a quien aún creía muerta– Taiki trataba de tranquilizarlo, y Terius también, aunque a una prudente distancia.

–Me imagino como te sientes– dijo Taiki con los brazos recargados en las piernas– pero recuerda el deber que tenemos como Sailors, se que deseas darle prioridad a tu vida personal y…

–¡Ja! Que puedes decirme tu ¡Estas cumpliendo con tu misión! ¡Y te acompaña la mujer que amas! ¡Claro que me entiendes un carajo!

–Seiya– dijo Terius por fin armándose de valor– sé que te prometí hacer algo, que no hice, créeme que me tomo por sorpresa que se desaparecieran en el aire…

El pelinegro lo fulmino con la mirada.

–¡No te pongas pesado!– grito el monarca.

–¡Me pongo todo lo pesado que deseo!

Y antes de que Seiya cometiera alguna tontería– como agarrarse a golpes con Terius– decidió marcharse.

–Ya se tranquilizará– dijo Taiki– y ahora lo más importante.

–Buscar su broche– dijo Terius– yo me encargare de eso.

Taiki asintió.

 **:.**

 **.:**

Zagato y Kamui miraban el cuerpo de Kaitou, estaba dentro de un enorme tubo, parecía un experimento científico, pero no era eso, estaba absorbiendo su nueva identidad.

–Esta tomando más tiempo del necesario– murmuro Zagato– se pone difícil.

–Pues hubieras elegido a otro sujeto– comento Kamui.

–Él es perfecto para el trabajo, créeme.

–Te dejo en tus juegos de hechicero malvado– dijo Kamui sarcástico– yo quisiera ver a Fighter.

–El amor en los jóvenes es una pérdida de tiempo, pudiendo invertir todas esas energías en obtener poder, yo por eso nunca me enamore.

–Bien, por ti.

–Antes de que te vayas hazme un favor.

–Claro.

Zagato paso sus manos sobre su cara, esta se transfiguro.

–Ahora que pareces Kaitou Ace, quiero que envíes un mensaje a sus amigos, no queremos que se preocupen por él, o nos estropearían la diversión.

Kamui así lo hizo, a quien contacto fue al General Fanel, diciéndole que estaría otros días en el sistema solar, no viendo nada sospechoso, el mensaje quedo confirmado sin problemas. Lo más curioso del asunto es que en realidad ese si era uno de los deseos del verdadero Kaitou, deseaba crear una relación desde cero con Mina, sin saber lo retorcido que se pondrían las cosas para él.

 **:.**

 **.:**

Seiya tuvo que conformarse con esperar, no podía ir a Nemesis en ese momento, lo curioso del asunto es que no era el único que deseaba viajar a ese lugar, también Mina estaba planeando hacerlo, pero estaba igual de ocupada, y también estaba la boda de Rei en puerta, realmente tendría que esperar.

La recaudación de fondos para la fundación fue todo un éxito, inesperadamente Miku también asistió a la gala de beneficencia, encontrándose con Seiya.

–No has perdido tu toque– dijo ella–, sigues teniendo ese talento natural para interpretar canciones.

–Tú también cantaste muy bien.

El siguiente paso que tenía que dar Seiya era terminar con ella, era lo mejor para los dos, pero Terius llego de improviso a los camerinos.

–Tenemos una…pista– dijo Terius mirando a Miku, como invitándola a dejarlos solos.

Salió aliviada de la llegada del pelirrojo, sabia que Seiya tenia las palabras de rompimiento en la punta de la lengua, a pesar de que ya estaba convencida de que terminar era lo más sano, aun así le dolía no haber tenido realmente una oportunidad con él.

–¿Encontraste mi broche?

–No exactamente, pero la última vez que lo tuviste fue en Kinmoku.

–Bueno, no es una novedad.

Ambos se quedaron callados un instante, desde aquella vez que discutieron no habían vuelto a hablar.

–Sabes, Terius, aun no me disculpo contigo, saque toda mi frustración sin medirme, lo siento.

–Por favor, no tienes que disculparte, yo sé más que nadie lo idiota que puedes ser.

–Claro, la experiencia te ayuda.

–¿Ya ves? Si eres un idiota.

Seiya respondió con una sonrisa.

–Bueno, ya dejemos eso, estoy seguro que el enemigo tiene mi broche, y me preocupa el uso que le de.

–Con ayuda de las Outers sabemos la cara del enemigo, y esto de verdad es impactante, creíamos que nuestro enemigo seguía siendo Caos, pero no es asi, quien ahora nos acecha desde las sombras es Zagato, el antiguo consejero de Kinmoku, hechicero y nigromante.

–¿Zagato? No lo recuerdo bien.

–Eso es tan extraño, ¿no crees?– dijo el pelirrojo– las Sailors tienen recuerdos fugaces de sus vidas pasadas, lo confirme con Setsuna, pero ustedes tres, pareciera que son un caso especial, lo que nos deja en desventaja, podría haber alguien más ayudando a Zagato, claro, alguien aparte de Analis– dijo cabizbajo– ese alguien podría estar cerca de nosotros, sin siquiera sospechar.

–Si lo he pensado antes, es extraño, bueno, no queda de otra que esperar a que hagan su movimiento.

–¿Estas diciendo que no buscaras tu broche?

–Por el momento no– Terius se molesto– perdona, sé que se oye muy irresponsable, pero enserio no puedo con eso, mi prioridad es el viaje a Némesis, ¿me apoyaras?

–Esta bien, está bien, yo me quedare aquí, veré que puedo investigar con las Outers.

–Querrás decir con Setsuna.

Terius se sonrojo levemente.

–Yo también tengo mi corazoncito, que te vaya bien en tu viaje, suerte.

–Gracias la necesitare.

 **:.**

 **.:**

Serena y Healer se encontraban sentadas en uno de los pocos jardines del palacio, en medio de ellas estaba una planta marchita, ambas tenían las manos levitando cerca de la flor.

–¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿Sientes la necesidad de esta planta?

Healer entrecerró los ojos, concentrándose, era su primera clase de sanación con Lady Black.

–Siento…muy poco.

–Tienes que poner todo tu corazón, todos tus sentidos, toda tu alma, todo tu ser debe estar centrado en una sola cosa: quitar su sufrimiento.

A Healer ya le estaban temblando las manos, tenían más de dos horas en esa posición, y ella simplemente no sentía nada.

–Parece imposible– musito la Sailor.

–No es imposible– dijo Serena, provocando una luz en sus manos, que ilumino la planta, hasta ponerla rozagante de vida.

Healer abrió los ojos sorprendida.

–Para curar de esa manera, ¿hay que estar feliz? ¿o algo asi?

Serena la miro con comprensión.

–Bueno, yo no soy la mas feliz en este momento– puso sus manos en su pecho– pero la necesidad de sanar, de ayudar, son tan vividas en mí, que aunque estoy triste, puedo hacerlo.

–Ya veo, ¿estas triste por alguien en especial?– Healer por supuesto lo sabía, pero tuvo la delicadeza de no decir el nombre de su hermano.

–Bueno…

–Creo que ya es hora de un descanso– dijo Diamante apareciendo– ah, también lo digo por ti– dijo mirando a Healer, quien gruño bajito, apenas había llegado esa mañana, y Diamante no dejaba de molestarla.

–¡Necesito hacer algo antes!– exclamo Serena levantándose rápidamente, dejándolos solos.

…

–¿Vienes a mendigar un poco de cariño?– pregunto Healer con media sonrisa, con la planta en sus manos.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Que ya me di cuenta que andas revoloteando alrededor de Perla.

–¿Y eso te molesta? ¡Ah! Supongo que es por Kou…

–Mi hermano no tiene nada que ver.

–Exacto, asi que te pido que no digas tonterías en mi presencia, bueno, supongo que eso será difícil para ti.

–Enserio me asombra, que un tipo como tu sea rey, los nemukianos son dignos de compasión.

–Pequeña jovencita– dijo Diamante estirándose cual alto era– no me provoques porque me encontraras.

–¿Enserio?- dijo ella retándole con la mirada.

–¡Eres una…!

–¡Mami!

Lucero llego corriendo, seguida de Michiru, Diamante opto por retirarse del jardín.

–El rey Black si que te presta atención– dijo Michiru.

–¿Ese? Ay, es un pobre tipo que no sabe que hacer con tanto tiempo libre, seguro soy una novedad, nunca estoy de acuerdo con él, todos le rinden pleitesía.

–Mami, ya tengo hambre.

–Si vamos.

Michiru sonrió, ideas se formaban en su cabeza.

 **:.**

 **.:**

No es que Diamante le tuviera que pedir permiso a Haruka, pero el asunto era, que mas o menos lo estaba haciendo, muy a su pesar.

–Seiya ha perdido su oportunidad, ¿lo entiendes verdad? Ahora es mi turno.

Ambos estaban en una de las salas de estar del palacio, miraban por el ventanal, el objeto del afecto de ambos se encontraba en uno de los jardines, Serena hablaba animadamente con Healer, Michiru, Lita y Lucero.

Haruka apretó los puños, no podía reprocharle nada a Diamante, era cierto lo que decía.

–Yo quiero hacer feliz a Serena, merece alguien que la apoye, no sabemos en que momento estalle la guerra del todo, y mientras eso sucede, quiero verla sonreír.

–No es como si fuera su madre– dijo la rubia.

–Pues creo que eres más que eso, asi que, ¿qué opinas?

–Bueno, si ella acepta yo no me opondré.

–Perfecto.

…

Cuando Diamante se fue, como si la hubiera llamado mentalmente, ingreso Michiru a la habitación.

–Por tu cara, creo que por fin el rey de este planeta ira enserio con Serena.

–Si.

–¿Eso te molesta?

–No tanto, debo admitir que es buen tipo.

–¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tan pensativa?

–Bueno, lo he meditado desde hace tiempo, ¿y si le decimos toda la verdad a Serena?

–Me parece bien, pero será como un derechazo sin previo aviso para Diamante.

–No, no lo es, ella tiene que tener todos los elementos para decidir su futuro.

–En eso estoy de acuerdo.

Michiru se acercó y abrazo a Haruka del cuello.

–Entonces hagámoslo– le dio un beso fugaz a la rubia– esto es para que tomes valor.

–¡Me vas a dejar sola en eso!

–Por supuesto que no, pero tú se lo dirás.

–Ya me lo imaginaba.

…

Serena se había metido a hurtadillas a la cocina, quería robarse unas galletas, pero no sabia que sus pasos ya los estaban siguiendo sus amigas, Lita había sido incluida en la importante conversación que Haruka tendría con ella, Zafiro había sido mandado – en secreto, ni Diamante lo sabía, asunto que no tenía contento al príncipe, pero apoyaba también a Lita– como guardia, para evitar que alguien se acercara.

Serena ya tenía tres galletas masticando al mismo tiempo, cuando sus amigas entraron, cerrando apropiadamente la puerta.

–Hoga, quieden– dijo la platinada con la boca llena, estirando su mano mostrando tres galletas más de su botín.

Lita, Haruka y Michiru tomaron la galleta ofrecida.

–No tienes remedio– dijo Lita enternecida.

–Sigues siendo una niña– comento Michiru divertida.

–Tenemos que hablar seriamente– dijo Haruka, Serena trago pesadamente– hemos venido a decirte todo acerca de tu pasado, quien eres, quienes te extrañan, quienes te aman…

–¿Y Seiya Kou, tiene algo que ver en eso?– pregunto Serena, adoptando un tono totalmente amenazador.

–Si– contesto Haruka.

La cocina siempre caliente, por los hornos, se volvió de pronto fría, helándolas.

–¿Y si no quiero saber?– más que una pregunta fue una amenaza, las descoloco por completo, incluso se sorprendieron de transformarse, viéndose amenazadas –Todos guardamos un poco de caos en nuestros corazones...

Las sombras de Jupiter, Uranus y Neptune, cobraron vida, inmovilizándolas fácilmente.

–¿Qué, que está pasando? ¿Nos está atacando Caos?– pregunto Jupiter temerosa de la respuesta.

–No…–contesto Haruka con esfuerzo– es ella, pero no entiendo…

–Yo…yo, tampoco– prosiguió Michiru– ella siempre fue la única, la única que nunca se dejó seducir por la oscuridad.

Los ojos brillantes se Serena se habían tornado opacos, como presa de un demonio.

–¡Reacciona!– suplico Jupiter.

–Ustedes quieren decirme cosas que no quiero escuchar.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque, porque yo… ¡yo le hice algo muy malo a Seiya Kou!– Serena callo de rodillas, con las manos firmes en su cabeza– ¡Sé que fue así! ¡No lo recuerdo aun! ¡Pero yo, yo no soy tan buena como ustedes creen!

–¡Tu no has hecho nada malo!– exclamo Haruka, luchando por soltarse de su propia sombra– ¡Todo fue obra de Caos!

–¡Silencio!

–Tran…qui…la, no te diremos…nada…– murmuro Jupiter medio ahogada, su sombra la estaba ahorcando.

–¡Jupiter!– grito Serena, horrorizada de lo que estaba pasando, sin quererlo, estaba atacando a sus amigas– ¡Ayuda!

Y Serena se desmayo. Las sombras desaparecieron al instante. Jupiter cayo de rodillas, al igual que Neptune, ambas estaban recuperando la respiración, Uranus se acercó a Serena. Un ángel de hermosas alas apareció frente a ellas.

–Sera mejor que no le digan nada, ella aun no puede manejar su propia verdad– dijo Yue.

–¿Quién eres tú?– dijo Haruka cubriendo a Serena, por si acaso era un enemigo.

–Soy el hermano de Sailor Cosmos– todas abrieron los ojos asombradas–, créanme, la conozco mejor que nadie, será mejor que no la provoquen, ella aun no puede controlar del todo su poder, el cual se incremente cada vez mas, les recomiendo que de momento la dejen sola, ella no recordara nada de lo que dijo, y asi evitaran darle explicaciones innecesarias.

Sus alas cubrieron el cuerpo de Yue, desapareciendo del lugar, dejándolas confundidas.

–¿Su hermano?– musito Neptune.

Zafiro entro rápidamente a la cocina.

–¿Qué paso aquí?

Se apresuró a levantar a Júpiter.

–¿Estas bien?

–Te contaremos afuera.

Y dejaron a Serena sola en la cocina, unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Todos se preguntaron a que se referia Serena con: "Le hice algo muy malo a Seiya Kou", lo cual _no tenía_ que ver con el hecho de que ella estaba viva y no muerta como el pelinegro pensaba, asunto que lo había hecho sufrir todo ese tiempo. _Tampoco_ era al hecho del pasado, en el que había elegido a Darién. Era un asunto más profundo, una memoria enterrada en su corazón, pero que comenzaba a dolerle, desde que había visitado las cercanías del Caldero Primordial, tenía esa sensación dolorosa, que le hacía daño, de una manera que nadie se imaginaba, pero como siempre, ella siguió mostrando su sonrisa, sin acordarse de lo sucedido.

:.

Y ahora se encontraban en la cabina de comunicación Inter Estelar. Setsuna tuvo que confesar que ese ángel ya se le había aparecido antes.

–¡Y porque no mencionaste nada! ¡Cometer errores ahora es delicado!– le grito Haruka a la imagen de la peliverde.

–Lo siento, pero aun así, ese ángel no les hizo nada malo– contesto Setsuna de lo más calmada, al lado se encontraba Hotaru– hasta les dio un buen consejo.

–¡Si, pero…!

Michiru toco el hombro de Haruka, para tranquilizarla.

–Nosotros estamos uniendo esfuerzos con el rey Terius, para localizar la base del enemigo, y ahora sabemos que se encuentra aquí, en el sistema solar, pero no sabemos aun su posición exacta, por cierto, quien nos ha estado atacando es un enemigo del pasado de las Star Lights.

–Vaya, eso si es algo, pero ¿que ha sucedido con Sailor Caos? ¿Por qué tan silenciosa?

–Ese asunto lo estarán investigando Luna y Artemis, con la guardiana de Ilusión.

–De acuerdo, bien, parece ser que tu acercamiento con Terius ha dado frutos– dijo Haruka.

Setsuna se sonrojo un poco.

–No es lo que piensan– se defendió– solo somos amigos.

–Como quieras, bueno, nosotras seguiremos cuidando a Serena, pero creo que sería mejor que todas vinieran a Némesis.

–Rei quiere hacerlo después de su boda, con todas las demás.

–Bien, entonces las esperaremos aquí.

–Suerte.

–Ustedes también, y discúlpennos con Rei.

–Claro.

Y cortaron la comunicación con la Tierra.

 **:.**

 **.:**

Al día siguiente, Lita regaba unas plantas, el invernadero era muy pequeño, a Zafiro le dio tristeza, no había muchas flores en Némesis, sabia cuanto le gustaban a su castaña.

–No es justo que te haya traído a este planeta, tan opaco.

Lita siguió regando las plantas, sin escucharlo, estaba pensando en Serena y todo lo que había pasado, ¿ella las había atacado? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo era posible?

–Me gustaría hacer algo para que estuvieras más contenta.

Pero la castaña simplemente no le hacía caso, Zafiro tuvo que tomarle el brazo.

–¿Me estas escuchando?

–Ah, lo siento, es que estoy muy preocupada por "Perla".

–Ya veo, ella vuelve a ser el centro de tu atención.

Zafiro salió del invernadero, dejando a Lita más triste de lo que ya estaba.

 **:.**

 **.:**

–Hoy te ves más linda que nunca– dijo Diamante encontrando a Serena en uno de los pasillos del palacio.

–No me apenes.

–Es verdad.

Diamante se acercó tanto, que prácticamente la acorralo en la pared.

–Me gustas demasiado– dijo acariciando su barbilla.

–Pero, pero tú sabes que solo te veo como…como un hermano, igual que a Zafiro.

–No has intentado verme de otra forma, si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad, yo te haría la mujer más feliz.

Diamante se acercó tanto a su cara que Serena creyó que la besaría, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue desaparecerse del lugar. Diamante suspiro derrotado.

–Ya habrá otra oportunidad, no siempre escaparas de mi– dijo caminando.

…

–Veo que otra vez te han dado una patada en el trasero– comento Yaten, con los brazos cruzados y la espalda recargada en una de las columnas– enserio, que tristeza me da tu caso.

Diamante dio un puñetazo fuerte, sobre la roca al lado de su cara, Yaten afilo su mirada.

–Mide tus palabras conmigo. No habrá otra advertencia, será mejor que no me provoques, o enserio te arrepentirás– siseo el rey de Némesis.

Y se alejó de Yaten.

"No se porque, pero me encanta verlo enojado", pensó divertido.

:.

.:

Diamante se cruzó con Zafiro en el comedor, se dejó caer en una de las sillas de madera fina.

–En estos momentos, como me encantaría, probar uno de los deliciosos postres de Lita.

Zafiro furioso, respondió.

–¡Y si tantas ganas tienes de tragar! ¡Porque no le dices a unas de las cocineras del palacio que haga uno de tus caprichos de reyecito!

–¡Zafiro! ¡Nunca me habías hablado así!

–¡Pues ya hacía falta!

Se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, un poco de luz entraba por los grandes ventanales.

–¿Qué te pasa?– pregunto Diamante olvidando sus propias frustraciones.

–Yo, bueno, me enoje con Lita, pero ya resolveré las cosas.

–Ella es tan dulce, se que te comprenderá.

–Por primera vez quiero ser egoísta, la quiero solo para mi, enserio que le tengo un gran cariño a Perla, pero es difícil competir con su imagen de princesa, con la posición de guardiana de Lita.

–Entiendo, a lo mejor puedo hablar con ella.

–No es necesario, en verdad, y perdona ese exabrupto.

–Bueno, ¿y tú? ¿Por qué tan enojado? ¿Yaten o Healer?

–¿Perdón?

–No finjas conmigo, sé que te pone muy mal, y con pocas palabras, me hace pensar…

–No sé que ideas tontas se estén formando en tu cabeza Zafiro, enserio basta.

–Yo solo digo, que te pone de cabeza con un chasquido de sus dedos, a lo mejor es porque se parecen.

–¿Parecernos? No me hagas reír.

–Hermano, ¿tu amas a Perla?

Antes de que contestara, un guardia real entro apresurado, apenas disculpándose con una inclinación.

–Majestad, el príncipe de Cocoon solicita una audiencia urgente.

–Pero si no lo esperábamos.

–Pero tienes que atenderlo hermano.

–Majestad, una cosa más, pidió que estuviera presente Lady Black.

Diamante y Zafiro se miraron suspicaces, eso comenzaba a verse sospechoso.

:.

.:

Sentado en su trono, Diamante recibió a la comitiva de Cocoon, Zafiro estaba a su izquierda y Serena a su derecha, con un hermoso vestido azul, Un poco alejados se encontraban Lita, Haruka, Michiru, Yaten y el General Fanel. Un silencio incomodo se instaló en la sala del trono, los pasos del príncipe de Cocoon resonaron en el fino piso de mármol.

–Me disculpo por llegar tan inesperadamente, pero pensé que así sería mejor– dijo el peliverde inclinándose, cuando se incorporó, sus ojos oscuros miraron deseosos a Serena– debí ser más delicado, pero créame Rey Diamante, que mi corazón ha llegado a un límite, no puedo más. He venido a pedir la mano de Lady Black.

Los murmullos de los presentes no se hicieron esperar.

–Debo recordarle que apenas hemos mejorado en nuestra relación interplanetaria, sería muy, pero muy malo, que eso cambiara, ¿no cree?

Serena se acercó a Diamante y le murmuro.

–Tengo miedo, ya no quiero causar problemas, si así son las cosas, entonces yo podría…  
–No te preocupes, yo seré tu fortaleza.

Diamante tamborileo sus dedos en el trono, después se levantó, sabía que para el príncipe de Cocoon una negativa, seria tomada como una buena excusa para iniciar una guerra. Serena sentía que las piernas se le ponían flojas de los nervios, ¿se tendría que casar con un completo desconocido?

–Príncipe, en verdad nos halaga que haya puesto sus ojos en una nemukiana, es todo un honor, pero me temo, que eso no será posible.

–Veo que has tomado la decisión equivocada- replico el príncipe de Cocoon.

–No, no es eso, es más bien que, yo me adelante, pues Lady Black ya es mi prometida.

–¿Cómo dice?

Nuevamente los murmullos estallaron, Diamante no quería obligar a Serena a ese desenlace, pero tampoco podía mandarla con el príncipe caprichoso de Cocoon, así que esa fue su manera de protegerla.

–Nos comprometimos en una ceremonia privada, a ella no le gustan las multitudes, en fin, como vera, es imposible su petición.

Diamante nuevamente se sentó en su trono. El príncipe de Cocoon bufo bajito, tenía que aceptar eso pacíficamente, porque si decidía la vía agresiva, se vería como un tonto despechado, respiro profundo y tuvo que guardar compostura. Ceno como la etiqueta dictaba, y tan pronto como termino, se fue de Némesis.

–Perla, yo, en verdad lo siento– dijo Diamante tomándola de la mano, en las afueras de un balcón– pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Esperaremos un tiempo prudente, y después daremos la noticia de la disolución del compromiso, no te preocupes.

Serena sonrió tímidamente.

–Tal vez no tengamos que hacer eso, yo en verdad te quiero mucho, y tú has demostrado lo mucho que te importo, sería una tonta si no viera lo maravillosos que eres, tal vez, digo– la imagen de Seiya se hizo presente en sus pensamientos, negó levemente con la cabeza, para ella, Seiya y Miku estaban más cerca de ser felices para siempre, ella debía hacer lo mismo– tal vez si debamos intentar un compromiso de verdad. Solo, vayamos despacio, ¿está bien?

Diamante la abrazo fuerte, y muy feliz, ella correspondió el abrazo.

Yaten los estaba espiando. Estaba muy enojado por ese giro de los acontecimientos, enojado por supuesto por lo que pensaría Seiya, claro, solo por eso.

"Tengo que avisarle"

Yaten camino a las afueras del palacio, y se transformó en Healer, para viajar a la Tierra.

 **:.**

 **.:**

Seiya estaba arreglando algunos papeles que dejaría con Taiki, su maleta ya estaba lista, estaba contento de que a Mina– que odiaba un poco menos por eso– se le ocurriera la idea de darle un empujón de energía con las demás chicas, incluso, e inesperadamente con el apoyo de Endimión– si era inesperado, nunca fueron los mejores amigos–, en fin le ayudarían dar un salto espacial hacia el final del sistema solar, y de la base que se encontraba ahí viajaría más rápidamente a Némesis, solo le tomaría cinco días llegar, reduciendo su viaje a casi el noventa por ciento, lo único malo, es que no había hablado con Miku, era un pendiente que dejaba, pero el sabía que de su noviazgo no quedaba nada, así que dejo el asunto de lado, estaba tan concentrado revisando las hojas, que ni cuenta se dio cuando Yaten atravesó la ventana.

–Hola.

–¡Yaten! Vaya que inesperado tu regreso, y que cara de pocos amigos tienes, ¿paso algo malo?

Ambos estrecharon las manos calurosamente.

–¿Por qué tiene que ser malo el asunto que me ha traido por aquí?

–Bueno, porque asi debe ser.

–Quieres decir que soy un ave de mal augurio.

–No, no, como crees, bueno, cuéntame, ya casi termino, Tai vendrá en un rato, tengo que darle unas instrucciones, el pobre no sabe que dará una actuación en mi nombre…

–Tu como siempre, aprovechandote del bonachón de Taiki, vas a exprimir su benevolencia.

–Ah, por cierto, no te hemos dicho, pero el enemigo se robó mi broche.

–¡Y lo dices tan tranquilo!

–No puedo hacer nada por el momento, Terius, Setsuna y Hotaru están investigando la base del enemigo, por cierto– Seiya abrió nuevamente su maleta, estaba ansioso por irse y ver a Perla, no quería que nada se le olvidara– Zagato ha resucitado.

–¡Zagato!

"Ay no, será posible que Caos quiera revivir a todos mis dolores de cabeza del pasado", pensó Yaten.

Era increíble que el platinado recordara más cosas que Seiya, quien fue a la cocina y regreso con dos refrescos de lata, le dio uno a su hermano, se sento tranquilo, solo esperaría a Taiki y se irían al palacio, donde las demás estaban esperándolo para ayudarle.

–¿Me vas a decir?

Yaten sorbió un poco de refresco, contando las burbujas que se formaban en su interior, como haciendo tiempo, ya no quería hablar, ahora que sabia que Zagato estaba vivo, gracias daba que solo fue un amor platónico, y que no pasara nada con él, respiro aliviado, pero al instante se puso tenso, volviendo a la realidad, no sabía como formular lo que había pasado en Némesis.

–Seiya, ¿aun eres novio de Miku? Es una chica muy linda, ¿a que si? Tiene todo lo que te gusta, larguísimos cabellos, en dos coletas, terrestre, le gustan los dulces, un poco infantil…

–¿Viajaste millones de kilómetros para decirme eso?

Yaten jugo un poco con la lata.

–Bueno oficialmente si somos novios, pero estamos mas separados que nunca, ella sabe que asi es, ya se dio cuenta que mi amor solo es para Perla Black.

Yaten dejo el refresco en la mesa, se tocó el mentón preocupado, esas no eran buenas noticias.

"Como le explico que acaba de suceder un diamantazo"

–Tu elocuente silencio me esta comenzando a poner nervioso, ¿paso algo en Nemesis? ¿Perla?

–Pues no es algo malo, pero prométeme que no te enojaras.

Yaten había dicho las palabras mágicas, Seiya lo miro suspicaz.

–Ten por seguro que me enojare.

Yaten rodo los ojos, no había marcha atrás.

–Diamante se ha comprometido con Perla.

Seiya dejo de respirar por unos instantes, incluso sintió que su corazón había dejado de latir.

–¡QUE! ¡Repite eso!– grito Seiya apretando la lata– ¡No bromees!

–¡No es broma! ¡Perla se casará con el rey de Némesis!

Seiya bufo cual toro asesino, dio un puñetazo a la pared, perforándola, pateo la silla que tenía enfrente, Yaten tuvo que esquivarla.

–¡No es cierto! ¡Ella me ama! ¡Iré a Némesis y golpeare a Diamante! ¡El seguramente jugo sucio! ¡Ya lo venía venir, y yo tan estúpido pensando en cosas del pasado! ¡Terius me apoyara, le haremos la guerra a Némesis para rescatar a Perla!

Seiya pateo y tiro todo a su paso, gritando mil maldiciones, cuando no hubo más que aventar, se paro en medio de la habitación.

–¿Que es ese aleteo que se escucha?– pregunto Yaten poniendo una mano en su oreja

Seiya lo fumino con la mirada.

–¡Ya se que es!, ¡es tu cordura que ha salido volando por la ventana!

–No te pases conmigo– dijo Seiya, aun furioso.

–Se me olvidaba que ya has hecho un patrón en tus gustos.

–¿Me recriminas de que tengo patrones? Mira quien habla, según recuerdo, siempre te ha gustado la gente malvada.

Yaten no le hizo caso, en ese momento no se trataba de él, y en verdad no quería que Seiya volteara las cosas en su contra, así que siguió su perorata.

–Si la chica en cuestión vive a cientos de años luz de Kinmoku, tiene grandes oportunidades contigo, y todas las características ya mencionadas, pero la cereza del pastel, que es lo que le faltaba: estar comprometida con otro, y claro, no con cualquiera, sino con un gobernante- Yaten dio tres pasos valientes cerca de Seiya-, ella se te declaro antes de eso, ¡pero tú la mandaste a volar!, ¡y aun sigues de novio con Miku!, ¡no tienes derecho a ponerte así! ¡Todo esto ha sucedido por tu incompetencia!

–¡Maldita sea lo sé! ¡Y ahora más que nunca debo ir a Némesis!

–¡Pero ni se te ocurra declarar la guerra!

–¡También lo sé!

–¡No puedes ir a pelear porque si!

–¡Así lo hare!

–Ella acepto a Diamante, es tu turno de respetar su decisión, resígnate…

–¡¿Resignarme?! ¡Por supuesto que no!

Taiki entro sin anunciarse a la destruida habitación.

–Caray, veo que ya te enteraste.

–¿Y tú como?– pregunto Yaten.

–Ami me conto, Haruka se comunicó con ellas desde Némesis.

–Pues allá iré– dijo Seiya acomodándose la corbata– reclamare lo que es mío.

 **:.**

 **.:**

Zagato miraba con éxtasis, como los cristales de Cosmos, ayudaban en su creación, se sentía como un Dios, Kaitou medio abrió los ojos.

–¿Sabes quién es ahora tu señor?

–Zagato– respondió medio dormido.

–Buen chico, ahora los toques finales.

El broche de transformación de Seiya, cayó al tubo de agua, donde estaba sumergido Kaitou, quien lo tomo con ambas manos, y una gran luz se disparó en varios direcciones, el cabello de Kaitou se alargó hasta más allá de su cintura, su cuerpo de hombre comenzó a redondearse, en curvas perfectas, un hermoso traje de Sailor, idéntico al de las Star Lights se adueño de su ahora femenina figura, pero el efecto duro poco, pues todo se disolvió en un instante, volviendo a Kaitou el hombre que era, pero eso no bajo los ánimos de Zagato.

–Muy pronto, mi Sailor, hará su aparición.

 **…**

* * *

 **Comentario.**

I´m alive

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y buena vibra que me mandaron, eso seguro me ayudo mucho: Sol Herrera, GabiUsa Kou, Rossy Kou, gregorioabel, Dians, AngeitaKou, Lei, Alejasmin, SerenaLucy, Chibichibi07.

Y perdonen por hacer sufrir a Seiya, y no será tan dramático su sufrimiento, aunque no me crean, y bueno por tener ese compromiso con Diamante, quise que Serena no recordara aun, si estuviera en sus cabales no hubiera aceptado, y yo quería que se diera aquello, muajajaja (me voy antes de que me maten)

Seshyiak, ¡Gracias por comentar mis historias! Enserio me emocione con cada uno de ellos, espero algún día escribir un libro, tengo ideas al respecto, pero me he vuelto un poco cobarde, pero con tus porras, enserio que me motivo a hacerlo, ¡muchas gracias! Y que esa compu no vuelva a fallar, ¡éxito en tu vida!

MaYyYkS, pues creo que sola has ido descubriendo el hilo negro del asunto, muchas gracias por darte tu tiempo para comentar, se que a veces es increíblemente difícil darse un tiempo para comentar, asi que ¡arigato!

Espero no seguir con altibajos en salud, pero aunque sea lento, iré actualizando. Gracias por esperar.


	12. Reaccion

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi  & Cia, yo solo escribo por diversión y para hacer feliz a Seiya (¡Aunque parezca lo contrario, perdóname Seiya!)

* * *

 **.**

 **.*Reacción*.**

 **.**

 **:**

Un sitio desconocido, en medio de la bruma de aquel lugar, Haruka estaba parada.

–¿Esto es un sueño?

Giro su rostro al escuchar pasos acercarse, se puso a la defensiva.

–Más que eso, si estamos viendo lo mismo– dijo Rei a su lado.

–No estamos aquí por casualidad– comento Michiru apareciendo a la derecha de Haruka.

–Eso es lo que parece– dijo la pequeña Hotaru.

–No debe ser malo– recalco Setsuna.

–Miren allá arriba– señalo Lita con el dedo.

Un hermoso Ángel de alas blancas descendió.

–Las he convocado para darles información útil– declaro Yue– como saben algunas, y para las que no, lo repetiré de nuevo: soy hermano de Sailor Cosmos, aquella que llaman Perla Black, quien es en realidad Serena Tsukino, mi nombre es Yue.

La niebla se elevó hasta la cintura de todas, Setsuna cargo a Hotaru de manera protectora.

–Si eres su hermano, ¿Por qué ella no te recuerda? – cuestiono Michiru.

–Porque no es el momento, ella tiene mucho que digerir, por eso lo hara en bocados pequeños, para que no se atragante, bueno, eso es lo que espero, en fin, como algunas ya se dieron cuenta, ella tiene una parte oscura, las he traído en sueños aquí, para decirles porque, ya que ella ha manifestado siempre, por lo menos ante los ojos de todos, un fuerte blindaje contra la oscuridad, pero hay una parte de ella que deben temer…

–¡Que disparates dices!– protesto Haruka.

–El final de la batalla llegara pronto, y será entonces cuando ella decida muchas cosas, cuando se enfrente a sus pecados, pero deben ser cuidadosas, en esta reencarnación ella no tiene límites entre la oscuridad y la luz.

–Serena será la llorona más grande del universo, pero es el amor personificado, si eres su hermano, ¡no trates de difamarla!– reclamo Rei

–Nuestra madre es Sailor Caos.

Ante semejante declaración, todas despertaron, con el mismo pensamiento.

"¡Eso, no puede ser!"

:.

.:

Cuando la boda de Rei y Endimión se realizó, apareció Serena del brazo de Diamante, trayendo con ellos a Haruka y los demás que estaban en Némesis.

–Luces tan hermosa de blanco– dijo Serena abrazando a Rei– les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

Al verla tan pura y sonriente. La morocha no pudo creer las palabras de Yue, por supuesto, todas tenían sus dudas, ni si quiera estaban seguras de que fuera el hermano de Cosmos.

–Decidimos traer un regalo muy especial– dijo Diamante entregando una pequeña cajita a Endimión– bueno es parte del regalo, el resto viene en camino.

Cuando este lo abrió, apareció una pequeña flor levitando.

–Digamos que es la flor de la suerte, bueno, así la bautizo mi prometida– Diamante remarco esa última palabra.

–No se hubieran molestado– agradeció Endimión.

–Este– dijo Serena nerviosa al escuchar la palabra prometida de la boca de Diamante– cuando la planten, dará muchas flores, de preferencia pónganla en un sitio con mucha luz, ah, pero crecerá principalmente con la luz de las estrellas, puede ser algo pequeño, pero créanme es única en su tipo, yo misma la cree– dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

"Serena es la luz personificada, ¿Cómo puede ser hija de Sailor Caos?", pensó Rei nuevamente.

…

–Que sean muy dichosos– se acercó Lita a felicitarla también.

–¿Cómo ha estado?– le murmuro Rei aprovechando el abrazo, por supuesto preguntaba por si Serena habia mostrado algún cambio.

–Nada fuera de lo normal.

Ami y Taiki también se acercaron, Yaten instintivamente busco a Mina, quien lucia muy apagada.

–Este evento es fenomenal, no cabe duda que tu mano está en él, deberías hacer un negocio de esto, tienes mucho talento.

–Gracias, bueno…

Pero Yaten se alejó, para conversar con Terius y Setsuna, no quería dar mensajes erróneos a la rubia, estaba en termino cordiales con ella, pero ya nada sería igual entre ellos.

Cuando Rei y Endimión abrieron el baile, Serena no pudo evitar imaginar, que era ella vestida de blanco y que el novio era Seiya, aunque en el fondo, le dolía mucho pensar en él, pero era inevitable, casi siempre sus pensamientos tenían como destino ese par de zafiros. Lo busco con la mirada, pero no pudo preguntar porque no se encontraba ahí, no quiso mostrar su ansiedad frente a Diamante, sin saber, que el pelinegro ya estaba cerca de Némesis.

–Las bodas terrestres son hermosas, llenas de símbolos de unión– dijo Serena ensoñadora.

–Nuestra boda, será igual de linda– le susurro Diamante al oído– vamos, ya podemos unirnos al baile.

–Si, claro.

Se dejo guiar de la mano de Diamante, y se sintió tan mal, por desear que fuera otro quien la llevara a bailar.

–Quien lo hubiera imaginado– comento Terius a los demás– Perla y Diamante…

–A lo mejor no duran– esas palabras se le escaparon a Yaten, sonrojándose al notarse ser el centro de atención– bueno, yo iré por ahí, a divertirme– y se escabullo entre la multitud.

–Ya no sé qué da más miedo, si lo primero o lo último que dijo– se extrañó Taiki– ¿algo que deba saber?

–Pues no sé, pero igual y tu hermano ya se enamoró de alguien– comento Michiru.

–¡De que hablas!– exclamo Mina.

–Nada, solo son figuraciones mías.

–No hagas mucho caso de lo que dice Michiru– recalco Haruka.

Pero Mina no se tranquilizo, era cierto que hace mucho ya no era pareja de Yaten, pero de alguna manera eso le afectaba.

"Ojala Kaitou, estuviera por aquí, aunque fuera solo para molestarme"

No fue la única quien lo extraño, Serena también pregunto a los demás si lo habían visto, se suponía que se habia quedado en el sistema solar, algunos dedujeron que estaba en la Luna, Diamante fue quien la tranquilizo.

–Nunca se ha despegado de tu lado, necesitaba vacaciones.

–Eso me hace parecer una molestia.

–No me malinterpretes, mejor vayamos a comer pastel, se que te encanta.

–¡Si! Pero Kaitou no se salvará de que lo regañe por abandonarme.

De vez en cuando las chicas que habían tenido el mismo sueño se miraban, pero en realidad nadie quería hablar del tema, ¿Serena tenia oscuridad en su interior? ¿Más que cualquiera, por ser hija de Caos? Simplemente impensable.

La fiesta continuo sin ningún contratiempo, y cuando llego el momento de que Rei aventara el ramo, más de una lucho por el, raramente Mina no estuvo en el alboroto, Ami termino siendo la afortunada ganadora, la rubia vio todo de lejos, sentada en una silla.

Cuando al fin los novios se retiraron, Rei estaba tan feliz, que habia olvidado las palabras de Yue, y aun mas, cuando se unió con su amado, en un mismo ser.

La morocha se dio cuenta en esa noche mágica que era la única de las cinco, que ahora tenía ese final feliz, su corazón se dividió entre la felicidad y la tristeza, ¿era justo ser la única?, por un momento su pensamiento viajo hasta la Neo Reina Serenity, ¿ella en algún momento se habría sentido igual? La respuesta para ella fue inmediata y obvia, pero cualquier pensamiento que obstaculizara su felicidad se hizo cenizas, en el fuego de la pasión, que ahora Endimión le daba en la cama.

 ***.***

 **:**

Días después.

–¿Entonces lo recibiras?– pregunto Yaten a Perla, ambos se encontraban en uno de los jardines del palacio.

–Por supuesto, escuchare lo que tenga que decirme, aunque no le veo sentido al encuentro– dijo cabizbaja, aun no sabia todas las mentiras de Mina, seguía pensando que Seiya y Miku se casarían.

La pregunta ¿acaso ya no lo amas? Se ahogó en la garganta del platinado, era ir demasiado lejos, total, en unas horas Seiya hablaría por sí mismo. Los pasos de Diamante anunciaron el término de la conversación.

–Con permiso– se despidió.

Pero no se fue, se quedó a espiarlos, era la primera vez que lo hacia, desde que ese par se habia comprometido, y no es que le importara, ¿verdad?, pero se alegró al ver que nada había cambiado entre ellos, parecían los mismo amigos de antes, casi hermanos, nunca los habia visto intimar de alguna manera, se pateo mentalmente por que esa idea le molestara, apreciaba muchísimo a Perla era su Sensei en las artes curativas, y claro, estaba enojado de que el idiota de Diamante fuera su prometido, ella merecía a alguien como Seiya, si, solo era mero apoyo moral para su hermano.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Diamante ya lo habia rebasado en el pasillo, un poco contrario por no tener un avance físico con Serena, el kinmukiano no dudo en aprovechar el momento.

–Vaya, otra vez fuiste rechazado– dijo la voz femenina entre las sombras, definitivamente molestarlo como Healer le producía mas satisfacción–, no sé como no te cansas, supongo que mereces un premio, por el estúpido más persistente del universo.

Healer se mostró bajo la luz que entraba por una ventana.

–Mira quien habla, la que regreso con el rabo entre las patas flacas, esas que te cuelgan como hilitos– Healer se puso furiosa– no trajiste nada de la Tierra, bueno más bien, me pregunto quien será más patético si tu o yo, pero creo que podrías ser tú, porque eres el doble de estúpida, ya que tienes dos personalidades, y a las dos les va igual de mal en el amor.

Healer jalo el cuello de Diamante, quien ahora se veía divertido.

–¡Hare que te tragues tus palabras, rey de pacotilla!

–¿Enserio?

Pregunto mientras tomaba las muñecas de Healer, acercándola peligrosamente a su rostro, la Sailor se sonrojo, y eso solo la puso más enojada, ¿verse así de vulnerable ante Diamante? Mejor que la partiera un rayo.

–Haber, muéstrame ese infiernito de poder, o mejor yo te mostrare mi tercer ojo, y te hare comer de mi mano, como una mansa gallinita.

–¿yo gallina?

Healer dio un salto, alejándose.

–Pero no de tu corral, ¡ya quisieras!

La chica opto por la retirada, en verdad el rey de Némesis era peligroso para su poca entereza.

–Hasta parece adorable– murmuro Diamante.

 **:.**

 **.:**

Nuevamente, la vista del enorme tablero de ajedrez, eso es lo que siempre parecía la ciudad de Némesis desde el cielo, con enormes torres, que parecían alfiles verdosos, pues los jardines colgantes con el tiempo se acrecentaron.

Seiya bajo como cualquier turista de la nave, y busco hospedaje, no iba en calidad de embajador, asi que no esperaba ningún tipo de recibimiento especial. Cuando dejo su equipaje y fue a buscar transporte –pues su meta era ver a Perla Black– aunque no estaba muy seguro de que haría o diría cuando la viera, no estaba en la mejor de las posiciones para siquiera reclamarle algo. Yaten le habia dicho la pura verdad: él solito había cavado ese desenlace, era como si hubiera arrojado a Perla a los brazos de Diamante.

Seiya bajo las escaleras y camino hacia el lobby, las miradas de muchas lo seguían, era un hombre que definitivamente atraía miradas, pero por alguna extraña razón las chicas del mostrador estaban demasiado entretenidas en un celular como para prestarle atención.

–Se ven geniales– le dijo una castaña a su compañera– ¡lástima que ese día trabajé! Como me hubiera gustado ver el baile del compromiso.

–Lady Black ya luce como la reina de Némesis, es hermosísima.

–Yo sabía que el rey se enamoraría, ¡son la pareja perfecta!

Seiya se acerco lo suficiente para ver esas imágenes, Lady Black lucia un vestido azul, pegado a su exquisita figura, que acentuaba su piel nívea, unas hermosas alas transparentes en la espalda, y una corona, su cintura era tomada por Diamante, ambos se veían contentos. Las chicas al notar la sombra de Seiya sobre su celular, dejaron sus parloteos.

–¿Qué se le ofrece? ¡Estamos para servirle!- exclamaron las chicas nerviosas.

Seiya iba a pedir transporte, cuando Yaten arribo de improviso, era a quien le había dicho el día de su llegada.

–Hermano, ¿Qué tal el viaje?– pregunto Yaten un poco molesto, aun lo estaba por la breve pelea con Diamante.

–Hasta parece que te hace infeliz verme– recrimino Seiya.

–No es eso, vamos.

–Los extranjeros son muy atractivos– murmuraron las recepcionistas sonrojadas.

Seiya comenzó a caminar al lado del platinado.

–¿Estas listo para verla? Te está esperando– declaro Yaten un poco más relajado.

Seiya se sorprendió por la noticia.

–Le comenté que vendrías a Némesis, si todo sale bien, tal vez puedas venir a hospedarte en el palacio.

–¿Crees que Diamante acepte eso?

–Ya lo averiguaremos.

Conforme Seiya se acercaba al palacio, su corazón palpitaba más y más.

:.

.:

Setsuna y Terius regresaban de cenar, habían hecho una linda amistad, que el pelirrojo rogaba porque se volviera algo más, caminaban despreocupadamente en la calle, pero eran observados por Analis desde las sombras.

–Cada vez estamos mas cerca de descubrir el escondite del enemigo– comento Setsuna.

–Todas ustedes son un equipo increíble, en especial tú, eres una mujer excepcional.

–Gracias, pero no es necesario que me elogies, es parte de mi misión.

–No te viene mal, que de vez en cuando un guapo caballero te elogie.

Analis apretó los puños, "Conque así es, Terius ahora esta encaprichado por esa mujer, ahora vera esa larguirucha de pelo verde"

–Los amigos, siempre se apoyan.

–¡Ay Setsu! No empieces con ese decálogo de los amigos, enserio no hoy, que me siento tan feliz, tu compañía es la luz de esta noche, más que la luna y las estrellas.

–¡Veamos cuanto la elogias, después de que acabe con ella!– exclamo Analis apareciendo frente a ellos, lanzo un poderoso rayo a Setsuna, pero Terius se interpuso.

–¡Terius!– grito Setsuna al verlo caer de frente al suelo.

Mina se encontraba cerca, y llego poniéndose en guardia frente a la castaña.

–Falle– se recrimino Analis, desapareciendo de la escena.

Setsuna estaba ayudando a Terius a levantarse, pero Mina grito cuando vio el rostro del pelirrojo, estaba hinchado y lleno de granos, Analis quiso acabar con la belleza de Setsuna, pero lo hizo con la de Terius, y la cara desencajada de Mina, no ayudaba mucho.

–A lo mejor con un poco de maquillaje– murmuro la rubia.

El grito de Terius al darse cuenta de su estado – pues siempre llevaba un espejito – se escucho en toda la ciudad.

–Seguro tiene solución– lo tranquilizo Setsuna, ella no se habia espantado como Mina– estoy segura que Perla te podrá quitar eso.

–Pues me uno al viaje, necesito arreglar un asunto– comento Mina.

:.

.:

–Bueno, hasta aquí llego– declaro Yaten– voy a ver a mi hija, Perla se encuentra en una parte del jardín– señalo el exterior con el dedo–, suerte.

Seiya respiro hondo, y se adentró en el enorme jardín, habia algunos árboles, camino unos minutos, pero no la vio, ¿sería una broma de Yaten? ¿O ya no me quiere ver?

De pronto escucho un quejido, camino en dirección a los lamentos, en el hueco de un tronco se encontraba Serena, se podía ver todo su cuerpo el tronco estaba hueco y partido a la mitad, y ella estaba atorada ahí dentro, llevaba un escote generoso, y dada la posición, su pecho sobresalía bastante.

–¿Estas bien?

Serena se puso rojísima, no esperaba que Seiya la viera en tan bochornoso momento.

–¡Si, muy bien!

–¿Por qué te metiste ahí?

Ella se mordió el labio, y cerró los ojos, no quería responder, le daba pena.

Seiya se agacho para ayudarla, tratando de ignorar los senos de Perla, asunto bastante difícil, intento meter sus manos en el tronco, para liberar los hombros de la chica.

–¡Me lastimas!

–¡Lo siento, pero en verdad estas atorada! Ya sé, romperé el tronco.

–¡No lo rompas!

–¿Por qué no? – ella hizo un puchero– bueno está bien, no lo romperé– Seiya se rasco a cabeza, en verdad no esperaba verla en esa situación, nuevamente se agacho, pero Serena al sentir la respiración de Seiya tan cerca, lanzo una patada, dándole justo en cierta parte anatómica a Seiya, quien se desplomo de dolor sobre ella, enterrando su nariz respingada en el pecho de la platinada.

–¡Pervertido!

Pero Seiya no pudo defenderse, quien sabe cómo, se había atorado también, dejándolo en esa posición, absorbiendo el dulce aroma de la piel de Serena, pero el disfrute le duro lo que la falta de oxígeno le permitió, desesperado, comenzó a moverse para liberarse, provocando que sus manos quedaran prensadas en la cintura de Serena, no podían estar más juntos de lo que ya estaban.

–¡Que sucede aquí!– grito Diamante al verlos hechos un nudo humano, Perla con el grito de su prometido, recordó que podía desaparecerse, y así lo hizo, liberándose del tronco y quedando de pie al lado de Diamante.

–Seiya quiso ayudarme– dijo Serena aun sonrojada.

El pelinegro estaba anonado y feliz, por haber prácticamente besado los senos de Perla, pero guardo bien la compostura.

–Pensé que ya no necesitabas el abrazo del árbol– murmuro Diamante, pero Seiya alcanzo a escuchar eso.

–No como crees. Oh cielos. Estoy toda desarreglada, mejor iré a mi habitación a cambiarme.

Y desapareció del jardín.

–¿Abrazo del árbol?– pregunto el pelinegro.

Diamante decidió contarle un poco de verdad.

–Hace poco más de tres años, Perla sufrió un accidente, perdió la memoria, se desquicio por eso, a veces cuando sentía que no lo soportaba, venia aquí y se escondía en ese tronco, pero es obvio que ya creció.

–Vaya no lo sabía, pero esto quiere decir, que ella nuevamente se encuentra mal- comento preocupado.

–Me pregunto porque– dijo Diamante con la mirada filosa sobre Seiya.

–Me gustaría ayudar de alguna manera.

–Tengo una buena idea al respecto: vete de mí planeta.

:.

.:

Serena estaba terminando de cambiarse, cuando entro Haruka.

–Escuche que tienes visitas.

Apenas pudo contestar, Serena aun no podía creer que Seiya la hubiera buscado, su mente estaba hecha un lio.

–Bien, solo espero que te portes adecuadamente, ya no eres una chica libre.

–Lo se– suspiro.

–¿Estas consiente entonces de que te comprometiste por agradecimiento?

–Si.

–¿Crees que está bien?

–No lo sé, pero Diamante me ha cuidado mucho, y bueno las circunstancias nos orillaron a esto.

–Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, gatita.

–¡Lo sé, gracias!

:.

.:

–Recuerdo que tienes la manía de fijarte en las mujeres de otros– prosiguió Diamante.

–¡Que dices!

–Estoy enterado que en el pasado pusiste los ojos en Sailor Moon, aunque ella estaba comprometida con Darién Chiba.

–¡Ja! ¡Y que reprochas, tambien te sucedió!

–¡Esta bien, digamos que tenemos un empate! ¡pero quiero que te quede claro! ¡no tolerare que te acerques a mi prometida! ¡Somos muy felices! ¡No vengas a estropear todo!

Serena llego en ese momento al jardín.

–¡No estoy interesado en ella!– por el calor del momento, Seiya mintió – además yo tengo novia.

–¡¿Entonces que demonios vienes a hacer aquí?!

–¡Eso no te importa!– ¡Pues a robarte a tu prometida, gran imbécil!– eso ultimo lo pensó.

El corazón de Serena se hizo pedacitos, que fueron recogidos rápidamente por ella, estaba muy dolida, pero al mismo tiempo, un fuego enorme se apodero de sus sentimientos.

"Si Seiya kou es feliz con otra, ¡pues bien por él! ¡Yo tengo a Diamante!"

De la tristeza, el corazón de Serena viajo al país de la furia, ella le demostraría a Seiya que tampoco le interesaba su persona.

–¡Bien, que bien!– comenzó a aplaudir Serena, atrayendo la atención de los hombres– Entonces me alegra de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

–¿Eh?– preguntaron extrañados.

Ella desapareció, pero al segundo volvió a aparecer, y no venía sola.

–Me tome el atrevimiento de invitar a Miku– Seiya abrió los ojos como platos– disculpa que no te comentara nada– le dijo a Diamante– pero me parecería genial que ella cantara en la inauguración de nuestro primer parque de juegos.

Miku hizo una leve reverencia a Diamante y miro tímida a Seiya.

–Pero no nos quedemos aquí, vayamos adentro a merendar– invito la platinada.

Serena se colgó del brazo de Diamante, y Seiya estuvo seguro que saco la lengua exclusivamente para él.

"Ella lo esta haciendo a propósito, ¡qué demonios!", pensó Seiya.

–En un minuto vamos– dijo Seiya muy serio, Miku se tensó.

"Ciertamente Perla me escucho decir ese disparate a Diamante, pero antes de expresar mis sentimientos, debo hacer algo"

–Miku.

–No es necesario que lo digas, ya lo sé.

–Soy el peor hombre del mundo, pero aun así, tuve la fortuna de tenerte como novia.

–¡Ay no sigas!

–Perdón, pero, es lo menos que te mereces, lamento que lo nuestro no funcionara.

–Si quieres que te perdone, entonces se mi novio por lo menos hasta que termine mi actuación, si me dejas en este momento creo que voy a desmoronarme.

–Te tratare con cariño ante los demás, pero si en algún momento tengo que decir que ya no somos novios, lo hare, no puedo fingir demasiado ¿lo entiendes verdad?

–Si– dijo Miku llorando.

Seiya la abrazo, para reconfortarla, Serena vio este abrazo, pues había regresado para ver porque tardaban, no esperaba ver esa escena.

"Ya lo sabía", pensó con un nudo en la garganta "la quiere mucho, bueno; ¡por mí que se quede con su noviecita de coletas ridículas!"

Se marchó muy digna del lugar.

La cena fue de los más tranquila, y ante la mirada atónita de todos, Diamante invito a Seiya a quedarse en el palacio, este ultimo no estaba seguro de la actitud de su rival, y también estaba contrariado por la actitud de Serena. Hasta el mismo Yaten sabia que esa actitud no era la habitual de Serena, Haruka y Michiru miraban divertidas el espectáculo, Lita y Zafiro preferían no dar comentarios y Miku, seguía muy silenciosa.

–¿Quieres más azúcar en tú te? ¿Diamantìn?

Lo último lo dijo Serena cual rin tintín cursi que hasta Haruka escupió su bebida, mientras que Yaten e incluso Seiya luchaban por no reírse, Serena melosa era bastante divertida.

–No gracias querida.

Lucero comía su pastel, sin entender los dramas de los adultos.

–Ya quiero subirme a los juegos– dijo la pequeña con la boca llena.

–Esos no son modales– la regaño Yaten.

–Tiene de quien aprender– dijo Michiru sonriente, viendo como Serena también se atragantaba de pastel.

–Bueno, gracias por todo, estuvo delicioso– se levantó Seiya– me retiro, si a Diamantin no le molesta.

El aludido se puso rojo, pero no podía pelearse, ese apodo se lo había puesto Serena. Yaten salió con Seiya, o moriría por aguantarse la risa, lo acompaño para que sacara su equipaje del hotel, y pudiera instalarse en el palacio.

:.

.:

A la mañana siguiente, Seiya fue a buscar a Perla al mismo jardín, habia viajado miles de años luz para hablar seriamente con ella, pero Diamante la acompañaba, se escondió detrás de un árbol, al ver como el nemukiano acunaba el rostro de Serena en sus manos.

–Somos prometidos y aun no te he besado– susurro a la oreja de Serena.

–Yo...

–¿Puedo besarte? Algún día seremos esposos.

Serena no estaba convencida, pero es como dijo Diamante, algún día seria su esposo, sabia el significado de eso. Debía avanzar, así que asintió con la cabeza. Diamante se acerco a su rostro lentamente, ella cerro los ojos y apreto la boca asustada, con unos celos endemoniados, Seiya se retiro del lugar, prácticamente corriendo.

Diamante sintio que estaba forzando a Serena y termino besándole la frente

–Asi no quiero, necesito que me ames –y la abrazo con cariño.

–Perdón.

:.

.:

Seiya estaba dando vueltas como león enjaulado en su habitación, Yaten entro con su hija.

–¡Que bonita habitación tienes! Tío.

–Cada día creces más– acaricio la cabeza de Lucero– ten cuidado o rebasaras a tu papi.

Yaten se contuvo de decir palabrotas enfrente de su hija.

–¿Y bien?– pregunto

–Bien ¿Qué?– respondió Seiya.

–¡No has hablado con ella!

Lucero bailaba por toda la habitación, jugando con un suéter de su tío.

–Pues no.

–Te desconozco Seiya, tu que eras capaz de desafiar a Sailor Uranus con tal de ver a la chica que te gustaba.

–No hablemos del pasado, y no estoy acobardado ni nada, pero enserio que pasa cada cosa.

–¡Pues que pase lo que tu deseas!

–Bueno ya no me regañes, o te crecerá la frente como a Taiki.

–Grosero.

Iba a preguntarle a Yaten si sabia algo sobre la falta de memoria de Perla, pero ya lo haría después.

–Bueno– dijo Seiya levantándose– round dos.

:.

.:

Después del beso fallido con Diamante, Serena estaba sola en el jardín, Seiya la miro curioso, pues ella se paraba de puntitas y parecía que con sus manos media la distancia enfrente de ella, de repente ella cerro los ojos y ahora añadió a su juego el poner la boca como si …

–¿Esta practicando como besar a alguien?– se preguntó Seiya

–Ah hola– se sobresaltó Serena al verse descubierta– somos amigos, ¿verdad?– pregunto amable.

–Así es.

Contesto no muy convencido, por los cambios de humor de Perla, en el desayuno ni siquiera lo habia mirado, y la noche anterior parecía como si lo quisiera matar.

–¿Podrías ayudarme, cuanto mides?

–¿Perdón?

–Ah, creo que es casi la misma altura, los he visto juntos, te podrías parar frente a mí por favor.

Y entonces ella puso sus manos en los hombros de Seiya.

–¿Qué haces?– pregunto haciéndose el inocente.

–Ah yo, este bueno, como explicarlo– respondió sonrojada.

–Investigar cuanto mide Diamante, si eso…

–Sabes si tienes tantas dudas en besar a alguien, creo que no deberías de hacerlo, pienso que un beso es muy sagrado como para darlo a la ligera.

–Creo que tienes toda la razón– se tapó la boca por revelar el secreto.

–Pobre perdedor, así que no se han besado– comento burlón, "si fuera yo, a estas alturas ya te hubiera tumbado en mi cama"

En la entrada al palacio, Yaten y Lita miraban la escena.

–¿Crees que están bien? – pregunto la castaña, viendo como Serena se enojaba hasta ponerse al rojo vivo.

Seiya no paraba de reír, pero Serena detuvo su carcajada con un puntapié en la espinilla del peli negro, quien comenzó a dar saltitos agarrándose la pierna.

–Yo creo que se están llevando de maravilla– contesto Yaten.

:.

.:

En la noche Serena estaba tan avergonzada, que decidió cenar sola, pero los demás estaban sentados a la elegante y enorme mesa del comedor.

–Todos vendrán– comento Haruka.

–¿Y eso significa?– pregunto Diamante.

–Pues que esperamos que los recibas, hemos estado de acuerdo en poner nuestro centro de operación aquí, ya sabes por que – comento Michiru, Seiya trataba de leer entre líneas, pero no tenía idea de que Serena era la causa.

–Gracias por ponerme sobre aviso, por favor Zafiro, ayúdame a que preparen las habitaciones.

–Claro hermano.

–Debe ser muy importante, como para que Endimión posponga su luna de miel– dijo Seiya en un intento por sonsacarles algo.

–Pues si, necesitamos estar juntos, el enemigo seguro que no esta tomando un descanso por que si, además de que ataco a Terius.

–¡Que!– exclamaron Yaten y Seiya.

–Tranquilos, nada que no pueda resolverse, esta tan bien, como para incluso viajar para aca.

–Menos mal.

Siguieron cenando, solo se escuchaba el tintineo de los cubiertos y las copas.

–Bueno, como son muchos, creo que Perla cederá su habitación, Rei y su esposo podrán descansar bien ahí, es una de las mejores habitaciones del palacio, después de la mía claro, como ella casi no la ocupa…

–No digas cosas innecesarias– murmuro Zafiro.

–¿Qué? Es lo más natural, de por sí ella está acostumbrada a dormir conmigo– recalco lo último mirando al par de zafiros.

Y esas palabras le cayeron muy mal a la digestión de Seiya.

…

* * *

 **Comentario.**

¡Lo se! ¡Me tarde mucho! Pero pasaron montones de contra tiempos en mi vida, pero bueno, ya retome la historia, y prometo actualizar en quince días a lo mucho o me dan pamba con picahielo (en sentido figurado :P) Lo difícil fue decidirme como continuar la historia, pero ya estoy bien ambientada de nuevo.

Pero que tal: Serena, Sailor Cosmos es hija de Sailor Caos, yo le veo mucho sentido (huye antes de que la tomateen)

Regresando con escudo, digo: por ahí alguien pregunto que de donde lo de Michiru y Yaten, pues esta explicado desde el capitulo 46 de mi fic Renacimiento Lunar. Y el beso de Serena y Yaten se relata desde el capi 34 de ese mismo fic.

Respecto a que le hizo Serena a Seiya, pues se dará a conocer en el pasado secreto de todos (y cuando cuente eso, sépanlo que la historia se acaba), cada quien juzgara si eso es tan malo como Serena siente, ¿Qué te imaginas que le hizo?

Mina pues creo que sufrirá un poquito más, porque ya la voy a enterar de que Perla es Serena, será horrible que la persona más importante para ella en todas sus vidas, sea a la que le hizo un monton de babosadas.

En esta historia di no al yaoi, jajaja, lo prometo, nada de Yaten\Diamante, pero que tal suena el HealerDiam :3, ¿Qué opinas?

Kaitou ya aparecerá en el siguiente capi, ya como Sailor, quería que fuera en este, pero no mas no me acomode.

Esta es la cuarta vida de Serena y las demás **Sailors** (incluyendo a Seiya claro, pero no Terius ni Endimion, ni Luna y Artemis, Kaitou, etc)

Muchisimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews: Rossy Kou, Gregorio Abel, noriko aino Kino, Gabi UsaKou, MaYyYkS, Lizbeth Vara, SerenaLucy, AngieitaKou, Blackbomberwoman (ves no hice sufrir mucho a Seiya, huye por mensa), alejasmin Kou, Sol Herrera (besitos), Yukino, Abilene, Elenmar (Arigato!), Moon, Rogue85 (Si fue rápido, y creo que este también lo fue, soy un manojo de nervios, ¿consejos?) , Sonia V, Celeste Kou (me hiciste sonreir con tu review, gracias), Erika (perdón, ya no vuelvo a tardarme, palabra de osito bimbo), milirulos (muchas gracias por las flores, y por el esfuerzo, me mandas la factura del oftalmólogo :P )


	13. Transmutacion

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi  & Cia, yo solo escribo por diversión y para hacer feliz a Seiya (¡Aunque parezca lo contrario, perdóname Seiya!)

 **Advertencia:** …mejor que les caiga la sorpresa encima, jajaja.

* * *

 **.**

 **.*Transmutación*.**

 **.**

 **:**

–Yukito– dijo un monje en la entrada de madera– te deseo un buen viaje.

–Gracias– dijo el chico acomodándose los lentes– por alguna extraña razón, que ni yo mismo me explico, necesito ver a un amigo, creo que necesitara alguien que le aconseje, es una extraña corazonada, espero me perdone si me veo caprichoso.

–Que va, me parece bien– comento el anciano– no hay nada mejor que ser un buen consejero, y tú, tienes una mente privilegiada.

–Me halaga con sus cumplidos, pero no es para tanto.

–Bueno, pues ya no te entretengo más, y espero que tu amigo siga tus consejos.

–Hasta luego.

El anciano cerró la puerta, era una tarde fresca en Kinmoku, apenas el chico había caminado unos pasos lejos del monasterio, cuando se transformó en el ángel Yue.

"Ya es tiempo de que vea a Seiya, además también tengo un asunto importante con Sailor Uranus. Las cosas se están tornando raras, y no quiero que mi hermana se vea envuelta en demasiadas complicaciones, o tal vez, es lo que necesita Cosmos: más complicaciones"

Yue tomo altura rápidamente, perdiéndose en el cielo infinito.

 **:.**

 **.:**

Mientras tanto en Némesis.

–Solo estas fanfarroneando– replico Seiya

–Es de mala educación decir tales cosas, ¿verdad Zafiro?– cuestiono Lita.

Pero el príncipe simplemente agacho la cabeza.

–¡No me digas que es verdad!– estallo Haruka

–Prefiero no opinar, mi hermano ya ha dicho demasiado…

Seiya y los demás no salían de la impresión, ¿Perla se acostaba con Diamante?

–¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo como eso?– se levantó Lita llorando, Zafiro fue tras ella.

–No sé porque tanto alboroto, si dentro de poco será mi esposa.

Diamante se levantó e hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida, y se retiró no sin antes dedicarle a Seiya una sonrisa de triunfo, este solo atino a apretar los cubiertos que aún tenía en su mano.

Miku se sintió engañada, pensó que Perla era una doble cara, se molestó de haberla considerado una amiga sincera, si quería a Seiya ¿porque había llegado tan lejos con Diamante? Miku, simplemente no la entendía.

:.

.:

Pero Seiya y los demás – precisando, Haruka y Michiru – no se quedaron conformes con lo dicho por el gobernante de Némesis, así que a la menor oportunidad, los tres –Yaten prefirió no corroborar aquello– fueron a espiar a Diamante, lo siguieron hasta su oficina, y esperaron a que saliera de ahí, el General Fanel se despidió de Diamante, este se encamino a su habitación, tuvieron que ocultarse de los guardias apostados en los pasillos, pero los tres eran más escurridizos que la mantequilla, y no fueron vistos, el platinado por fin entro a su habitación; los tres esperaron pacientemente escondidos tras unas cortinas.

"Ya casi es medianoche, y Perla no viene, ¿o lo estaría esperando en su habitación? No, no creo, si no puede darle un beso, ¿Cómo quiere que crea que ellos…"

Pero el pensamiento de Seiya fue cortado, cuando Michiru le señalo la puerta, Serena vestida con un camisón, pelo suelto y bata transparente se adentró en la habitación, ni siquiera toco a la puerta, los guardias no se inmutaron al verla, era obvio que era una costumbre que ella fuera a la habitación del rey Diamante.

Haruka se molestó mucho, Serena nunca le había contado de aquello, pero era evidente que Seiya era el más afectado, salió de su escondite y ni siquiera se preocupó por que lo vieran los guardias, su aura negra era tan grande, y la furia tan marcada en su mirada, que los guardias decidieron no molestar al pelinegro.

:.

.:

Seiya deambulo sin rumbo fijo por el castillo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para mirar por las ventanas, las estrellas lucían tan impresionantes desde Némesis, como si las pudieran tocar con las manos, pero esa hermosa noche, ni las estrellas le importaban, se sintió un estúpido al pensar que Perla era inocente y pura, ¡Por todas las flores de Kinmoku! ¡No sabía nada de ella! Y sin embargo, estaba enamorado como un loco.

Golpeo un muro que encontró a su paso, y fue cuando se percató de que estaba frente a la habitación de Miku, sus pasos despechados lo habían llevado ahí, toco a la puerta sin pensarlo, Miku pregunto desde el interior temerosa, no eran horas de tener visitas, el pelinegro le contesto.

–Seiya– abrió la puerta al saber que era él.

Sin permiso, el pelinegro se metió a la habitación, tomándola fuertemente de la cintura, y depositando un beso demandante en sus labios, si Perla estaba haciendo el amor con Diamante, pues él no se quedaría atrás.

–Miku– dijo con voz ronca– ¡hagámoslo!

–Oh, Seiya.

Ni siquiera tuvo que aclarar el porqué, simplemente la recostó en la cama, Miku rápidamente le quito la camisa, mientras que el pelinegro ya había sacado la pijama completa de la chica, dejándola solo en pantaletas, Seiya comenzó a succionar los pezones rosados, ella fascinada abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo, para poder sentir la hombría del chico, quien aun vestidos comenzaron a rozarse, Seiya gimió cuando su virilidad comenzó a cobrar vida por el toqueteo, Miku sintió que estaba viviendo un sueño, cuando fueron novios no se besaron con esa pasión, que en ese momento demostraba Seiya, quien besaba sus labios y su cuello, como si la vida le fuera en ello, Miku acaricio la espada desnuda y bien formada del pelinegro, ardiendo en deseo y lujuria. Entonces Seiya quito la única prenda a Miku, dejándola desnuda, era hermosa, era obvio que su cuerpo de hombre reaccionara a ella, pero aun así entrecerró los ojos, y como meditando lo que estaba a punto de culminar, acaricio la húmeda cavidad con sus dedos.

–¡Seiya, Seiya, ah, mmm!

El pelinegro atrapo los labios de Miku, mientras se desnudaba para poder poseer a la cantante, ella estaba ansiosa y lista para recibirle. Viendo la duda en la mirada de Seiya.

"…un beso es muy sagrado como para darlo a la ligera", le había dicho a Perla; sus propias palabras lo detuvieron, justo cuando estaba a punto de unirse a Miku, el había mencionado lo "sagrado" que era el tocar los "labios" de otra persona, cuantimás aquel acto sin amor, producto de los celos.

Se giró para no ver el cuerpo sudoroso y desnudo de Miku, busco entre la oscuridad de la habitación sus ropas.

–Yo, perdóname, esto no está bien.

–Se porque lo estabas haciendo– dijo ella cubriéndose con la sabana de su cama– y lo había aceptado, de veras que sí.

Ambos estaban desnudos, listos, y Miku no aceptaría tan fácil una negativa, así que sin avisar, se agacho y metió en su boca la dura virilidad de Seiya, succionando y lamiendo para que la razón lo abandonara, el pelinegro gimió y tembló ante semejante ataque.

Pero con un esfuerzo más allá de lo humano– porque era obvio que aquel servicio agradaría a cualquiera– Seiya se la quitó de encima.

–Perdóname, pero yo…no puedo.

Y salió apresurado de la habitación.

El pelinegro estaba aún muy excitado, así que en la soledad de su habitación tendría que encargarse de aquello.

:.

.:

:.

A la mañana siguiente, en el recibidor esperaban unas visitas. Rei, Mina, Ami, Setsuna y una bolsa de papel con hoyos, quien no era otro que el príncipe Terius.

–¡Que te paso!– exclamo Yaten.

–Analis me ataco– murmuro Terius– Daimons, ¿podrían llevarme a un pozo y tirarme? ¡Soy el hombre más feo del mundo!

–No seas exagerado Terius, te escoltaran a tu habitación– contesto Diamante.

–Podría curarlo aquí mismo, supongo– comento Serena que estaba al lado de Diamante.

–¡No mostrare mi rostro ante nadie!

–Cálmate todo estará bien.

Setsuna se fue con Diamante y Perla

–¿Y Taiki?– pregunto Yaten a Ami.

–Se quedó en la Tierra para investigar algo.

–Entiendo, bueno, iré con Terius.

Lita y Zafiro se acercaron a las restantes.

–Pensé que Endimión vendría– comento la castaña.

–Bueno, no puede dejar el reino así como así, tendrás que perdonarlo.

–¿Cómo han estado picarones?– pregunto Mina a Lita, quien en realidad tenia urgencia de hablar con Perla.

–Recientemente tuvimos un malentendido, pero ahora estamos bien, ¿verdad Lita?– pregunto Zafiro.

–Bueno, entendí que la intimidad de las personas es eso, la intimidad.

–Eso se escucha interesante, ¡quiero saber más!

La pareja no quería mencionar aquello, pero sabiendo que tarde o temprano se enterarían, soltaron todo.

–¡Que, que! – exclamo Mina– ¡Perla y Diamante tienen sus noches de pasio...!

–¡No seas escandalosa! – grito Lita tapándole la boca.

–Con razón Seiya no se ha mostrado– comento Ami.

–Miku también está aquí– dijo Mina– ¿Dónde está metida?

–Ella está ensayando para un evento, podemos llevarlas ahí.

Pero Mina quería hablar con Perla, sin embargo, sintió que también debía estar con Miku, como si la cantante la necesitara, pero las chicas no la dejaron elegir, la llevaron al parque de diversiones, solo Zafiro se quedó en el palacio.

:.

.:

Mientras en la habitación de Terius…

–Si lo intentas con toda tu energía, podrás hacerlo– animo Perla a Healer, para que fuera ella quien curara al pelirrojo.

–¡Lo intento y lo intento, pero nada!

–Yo creo que sí, mira, se limpió la piel de este lado.

–Es cierto.

–Me gusta que Healer este progresando– dijo Terius– ¡Pero ya dejen de usarme de practica y cúrenme!

–Que rey tan enojón– murmuro Healer.

Diamante estaba mirando atentamente a la Sailor.

–Esta vez usare todo mi ser, pondré mi empeño en esto, no pensare en nada.

El cuerpo de Healer comenzó a brillar más y más, maravillando a todos. De pronto sus ropas negras se pusieron blancas.

–Eternal Sailor Star Healer– susurro Perla con emoción.

La habitación se inundó de una poderosa luz, y cuando se apagó, Terius ya estaba curado.

–¡Eres grandiosa!– le deposito un beso en la mejilla a Healer.

–¡No te pases!– protesto ella.

Diamante se molesto.

–¡Bueno, ya que estas bien, ¿podremos ir a mi despacho?!

–¿Despacho? No seas aburrido Daimons, ¡hagamos una fiesta!

–Es bueno verle entusiasmado– dijo Perla.

:.

.:

Después de ir a ver los ensayos de Miku, todas regresaron al palacio, la verdad, estaban muy cansadas, así que se dieron un tiempo para refrescarse, Mina ya había hecho las paces con Miku, le conto sobre su noche con Seiya, eso sorprendio mucho a la rubia, esperaba que todo no fuera obra suya, pero era muy lista, era obvio que gran parte de eso era su culpa; Mina solo esperaba la oportunidad de ver a Perla, y aclararle todo.

Seiya no había salido de su habitación en todo el día, estaba bastante impactado por cómo se comportó la noche anterior y se moría de vergüenza de ver a Miku a la cara, aparte no dejaba de tener imágenes de Perla teniendo intimidad con Diamante, en realidad no sabía ya ni que pensar.

¡Bueno ya basta de estupideces! ¡Estoy enamorado de Perla! ¡Iré a confesarle mis sentimientos! ¡No me importa si estuvo con Diamante o con otros! ¡Yo la amo!

Y salió a buscarla.

:.

.:

El General Fanel estaba siendo despedido por Diamante y Perla, un grupo de soldados lo acompañaban.

–Es una pena que Kaitou no este– comento el General– siempre ha sido mi mano derecha en las "Limpiezas".

–Bueno, tampoco podemos esperar a que regrese de sus vacaciones, en los alrededores del parque de diversiones se han visto criaturas oscuras, es importante erradicarlas por completo y marcar un amplio cuadrante.

–No sé porque no me dejas ir– dijo Serena– soy de más ayuda que cualquiera en las "Limpiezas".

Diamante le tomo la mano cariñosamente.

–Pero pronto te convertirás en la reina de Némesis, no puedes andar por ahí trotando con los soldados, debes aprender a relegar responsabilidades.

El General Fanel estuvo de acuerdo con ambos, Perla tenía mucho poder y podía eliminar criaturas oscuras rápidamente, pero también tenía que comprender que desde que se comprometió con Diamante su posición había cambiado.

–No se preocupe, Lady Black, nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo– dijo el General Fanel, y se subió a una especie de moto voladora, todos los soldados iban en una, el terreno al que se dirigían era un poco inaccesible, esos vehículos eran perfectos para la misión.

–¡Procuren llegar antes del anochecer!– dijo Serena agitando la mano.

–Se tomarán el tiempo que deban– dijo Diamante.

–Pero es que de noche las criaturas se vuelven más peligrosas.

–Tranquila– dijo acariciando sus hombros– es el General Fanel, todo estará bien.

Pero Serena sintió una extraña sensación en su corazón.

:.

.:

Un rato después, Perla se encontraba en unos de los jardines, Zafiro estaba recostado en su regazo, mientras que ella le acariciaba la cabeza.

Cuando Serena llego a la vida de Diamante y Zafiro, se convirtió en la hermana de ambos, pero en cierta forma, Zafiro tomaba de ella lo que nunca conoció: amor maternal, parecía más una madre que otra cosa para él, por eso Zafiro se tomaba ese tipo de momentos, ella le daba paz.

–¿Amas a mi hermano?

Pregunto el chico un poco apenado, creía saber la respuesta.

–¿Te preocupa que no lo haga feliz?– respondió ella.

–Perdóname, pero es mi querido hermano mayor.

–Tengo que decirte la verdad, es cierto que no lo amo tanto como debería, pero sé que con el tiempo podre hacerlo, pues es un hombre maravilloso.

Zafiro sonrió, y le tomo la mano a Perla, le agrado que fuera sincera, como siempre.

…

–¿No te molesta eso?– señalo Mina a Lita, mirando la escena de lejos, Rei y Ami también estaban viendo.

–Por supuesto que no, se quieren como hermanos– contesto la castaña–, ¿sigues pensando que Perla es mala o algo así?

–¡Claro que no!

–Recuerden a que venimos– comento Ami– necesito volver a la Tierra, tengo que ayudar a Taiki.

–Seguro lo extrañaste anoche.

–¡Mina!

–Vaya tenemos compañía– dijo Perla sonriendo, Zafiro se levantó de su regazo.

–Disculpa que vengamos tan repentinamente– dijo Rei.

–Me agrada verlas, aunque casi no nos conocemos, siento en mi corazón, que algo misterioso nos une, es una tontería, ¿verdad?

–¡Para nada!– exclamo Lita emocionada, Ami y Mina se extrañaron por la vehemente reacción.

–Perla– dijo Rei– necesitamos un gran favor.

–¿Qué es?

–Podrías llevarme a la tierra– pidió Ami– yo…

–¡Claro que sí!– Perla tomo las manos de la peliazul, haciéndola sonrosar.

"Es una sensación tan cálida y familiar", pensó Ami.

–¡Pero vayamos por tus cosas, debes haber traído algo!

–¿No le tienes que pedir permiso a Diaman…?– pregunto Rei, pero ambas chicas ya habían desaparecido– ok, buen viaje– murmuro molesta por haber sido ignorada.

.:

.:

–Vaya, hasta que te dignas a verme– dijo Terius serio.

Seiya se lo había encontrado por un pasillo junto a Setsuna, Healer y Lucero.

–Perdón majestad, pero tengo algo de prisa, ¿han visto a Perla?

Analis estaba espiándolos a lo lejos, se molestó de que Terius ya estuviera curado.

"Ya sé, ¡soy tan inteligente!, nada peor para Terius que verse en los zapatos ajenos, apuesto a que, si lo intercambio con esa niñita, seguro se vuelve loco", pensando eso lanzo un hechizo hacia el grupo.

–¿Por qué la buscas?– pregunto Terius suspicaz– no vayas a meterte en problemas Seiya.

–No es algo que deba preocuparle majestad.

–Espero de verdad que no armes ningún lio– comento Terius poniendo una mano en el hombro de Seiya.

"Y lo mejor de este hechizo, es que no pueden decirle a nadie que no son lo que son, jajaja, un momento no paso, nada"

Analis se quedó viendo sus manos, ¿será que ya se me acabo el poder que me otorgo Zagato?

–¡No es posible, ahora si estoy feo!– de pronto grito Terius en el cuerpo de Seiya.

–Esto debe ser una broma– opino Seiya pelirrojo.

–¿Qué les pasa?– pregunto Healer.

Setsuna afilo su experta mirada.

–Pues…– dijeron ambos, pero simplemente las palabras no les salían.

"Si funciono", se regocijó Analis.

–Olvídenlo– comentaron al unisonó los intercambiados.

Pero al segundo ambos volvieron a regresar a su cuerpo, Seiya se tocó el pecho extrañado, Terius deslizo sus dedos en su cabello rojo.

–No tengo tiempo para esto– comento el pelinegro, quien se alejó corriendo.

–¿Todo bien?– pregunto Setsuna a Terius, pero el hombre simplemente se desmayó en sus brazos.

–A lo mejor se está haciendo el interesante– opino Healer, Lucero vio a Analis desaparecer, pero se tallo los ojos, creyendo que era producto de su imaginación.

:.

.:

Miku estaba buscando a Seiya, estaba bien para ella que no fueran novios, ya lo había estado procesando por mucho tiempo, pero el encuentro de la noche anterior, la lleno de esperanzas, estaba por bajar unas escaleras, cuando escucho el nombre de Seiya, Michiru y Haruka venían platicando al subir.

–Creo que deberíamos ayudarlo– dijo Michiru.

–El ya perdió esa oportunidad– contesto Haruka– además, cabe la posibilidad que Perla solamente le recuerde a Serena, quien "murió".

–Pues claro que le podría recordar a Serena, ella era su novia, además recuerda el pequeño detalle ella en realidad…

Miku se metió a la primera habitación que encontró para que no la vieran, entonces todo tuvo sentido para ella, Perla se parecía a la novia muerta de Seiya, era una gran ventaja, se sintió muy molesta. Y para su suerte, la primera persona que vio al salir fue a Perla.

–¡No pienses que le importas a Seiya!– grito Miku – él es muy amable con todas las personas, ¡te pido que no confundas las cosas y te alejes de él!, además tu eres la prometida del príncipe Diamante, no? ¡Compórtate como tal!

–Así es, soy la prometida de Diamante, y ¡no te invite aquí a que me des lecciones de nada!

–¡No me grites!

–¡Pero tu empezaste!

Ambas se callaron cuando Seiya apareció, miro a una y a otra, y ambas lo miraron intensamente también, pero al final, Seiya le dedico completamente su mirada de zafiros a Perla, asunto que enfureció a Miku. Así que acerco a él, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Deberíamos seguir lo que empezamos anoche.

Y con una mirada retadora, se despidió de Perla, sonriendo por haberla descolocado por completo.

…

–Deberías– dijo Serena cerrando los puños, era distraída, pero se imaginó a lo que se refería Miku– seguir a tu novia.

–Ella no…

–Anda ve, yo también tengo cosas que hacer, como estar con mi prometido.

Perla comenzó a caminar, pero Seiya le tomo la mano con fuerza.

–¡No te vas a ir hasta que me escuches!

–¡Suéltame! ¡No creo que tengas algo interesante que decirme!

–¡Calla y escucha!– grito Seiya muy desesperado.

–¡¿Porque te enojas?!– se exalto ella– ¡No le he dicho nada a tu novia! ¡No la he molestado en absoluto!

–¡No ha propósito!– "¿Que demonios estoy diciendo?"

–¡Pero si ya no te he repetido que te quiero!– grito Serena.

–¡Claro que si!– respondió Seiya jalándola hacia el– ¡Con cada mirada, cada gesto!, ¡cada palabra dirigida a mi, está cargada de amor!

–¡Eres un ególatra!¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

–¡Porque yo siento lo mismo!, ¡te amo!, ¡maldición!

Y sin poder contenerse más, Seiya beso a Perla, furioso por su estupidez de anoche, celoso por Diamante.

Al principio Serena se resistió, pero al final, termino cediendo ante la pasión que emanaba de Seiya, quien la aprisiono en sus brazos, sediento de ella, sus lenguas se encontraron una y otra vez, mientras el pelinegro la apretaba más en contra su cuerpo, el cual estaba más ardiente que un volcán, los labios de Perla sabían mejor de lo que había imaginado, pero Seiya de repente recordó que eso no era lo que estaba habituado a hacer, antes que todo, respetaba las relaciones sentimentales de las personas; así que se separó de ella.

–Lo siento yo…

Serena le planto una bofetada.

–¡Idiota!

–Si que lo soy, pero por ti– suspiro Seiya, viendo como ella bajaba las escaleras corriendo.

:.

.:

–¿Estabas discutiendo con Perla?– apareció de la nada Haruka.

–No es de tu incumbencia– contesto Seiya– tengo que aclarar bien las cosas con ella.

Antes de que siquiera diera un paso, Haruka lo jalo del hombro.

–Te pido que la dejes tranquila.

–¿Y si no quiero?

Contesto Seiya, quitando la mano de Haruka.

–¡Te las veras conmigo!

–Haruka, déjalo tranquilo.

–Pero Michiru.

Seiya aprovecho la distracción para retirarse.

:.

.:

Perla estaba muy enojada, caminaba con rumbo a su habitación, la cena seria dentro de muy poco, pero no le apetecía ver a nadie, volvería a cenar sola.

"¿Qué se ha creído ese tonto? Me dijo que me amaba, pero, pero…", unas lágrimas salieron sin permiso, "Pero él se acostó con Miku anoche, si me quiere a mí, ¿Por qué hizo eso?"

–Perla– Mina, por fin había dado con ella– Me alegro de haberte encontrado.

–Disculpa, pero necesito estar sola– dijo Serena limpiando sus lagrimas

–¿Lloras por Seiya?

–No, claro que no.

–Mira, no se que tanto ha pasado entre ustedes, pero debo decirte que por mi culpa hay mal entendidos, creo que lo peor que hice, fue mandarte una revista, con información falsa, Seiya y Miku no se van a casar, ¡perdóname! ¡fui una estúpida metiche! Es solo una de tantas tonterías que hice…

Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida.

–Gracias por decírmelo, pero, creo que ya no tiene sentido saber más, ya estoy comprometida con Diamante.

–¡Pero no lo amas! ¡Y no es justo para él, para ti, para Seiya! ¡Estoy segura que Seiya te ama! Pero debes entender que si Seiya hizo algo que te lastimara, puede ser que tu tengas la culpa, porque tú y Diamante…

–Por favor, déjame sola.

Serena corrió a su habitación y se encerró, cayo de rodillas en la alfombra, estaba muy confundida.

:.

.:

–No de nuevo.

–¿Qué tienes Haruka?

"Para empezar soy Seiya", penso sin poder decirle una palabra a Michiru, pues por la magia de Analis sus labios estaban sellados," Sino fuera por Fighter, si que me asustaría tener cuerpo de mujer"

–No tengo nada.

– Te ves rara ¿Por qué no te acuestas? Y jugamos un rato en lo que llega la cena– dijo Michiru abriendo las piernas.

–¡Tengo que ir al baño!

–¿Eh?

:.

Mientras tanto Haruka en el cuerpo de Seiya, no dejaba de tocarse la cara.

"Si yo estoy aquí, ¡Ese tipo debe estar con Michiru!"

Y Haruka corrió, sintiendo extraño en su espalda, cada vez que la coleta se azotaba en ella.

"Debería de raparme para que se le quite, pero, más importante aún…"

–¿Por qué corres como un psicópata?– pregunto Diamante encontrándose con Haruka, quien tenía puesto el cuerpo de Seiya.

–¡No te metas en mi camino!

:.

–¿Por qué está pasando esto?– dijo Seiya mirándose al espejo, todo rubio, o mejor dicho rubia.

–¿Te encuentras bien?– pregunto Michiru preocupada del otro lado de la puerta– ya me desnude, ahora me cumples.

–Ya voy– "¿Cumplir que? ¿Se la pasan en aquello? Esas dos…Tengo que regresar a mi cuerpo, quien sabe que haga esa loca en el mío"

–Haru, creo que Seiya tiene algo importante que decirnos, está tocando como un loco la puerta.

–¿Eh? ¡Ábrele!, pero antes vístete, no vaya a pensar…digo, ¡a verte!

–Ya entendí, voy a vestirme, ¡Ya abro en un momento Seiya!

–Michiru, cuando Seiya entre no lo dejes ir.

–Entendido.

"Tengo que investigar que está pasando", pensó Seiya.

:.

.:

Analis estaba descansando en el techo de una de las torres de Némesis.

–¿Te diviertes?– pregunto Kamui.

–Sabía que llegarías tarde o temprano, ¿vienes a buscar a tu amorcito?

El chico de mirada amielada, siguió serio.

–No, vengo a terminar con tu vida, ya te has convertido en un estorbo para Zagato.

–¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Aun puedo serle de utilidad! ¡Necesita ayuda!

–Eso ya lo tiene cubierto.

–¡Zagato no es confiable! ¡Se deshará de ti también, cuando ya no le sirvas!

–No lo dudo.

–¿Entonces?– pregunto Analis desesperada, sus cabellos negros se remolinearon con el viento.

–Digamos que nos usamos mutuamente, él se deshará de Sailor Cosmos, y yo podre así quedarme con Fighter, además, te has metido de nuevo con ella, tus travesuras terminaran aquí.

–Ambos son unos monstruos, pero veremos que opina Seiya cuando sepa todo lo que has hecho– dijo ella con una sonrisa.

–Los muertos no hablan.

:.

.:

:.

Cuando Michiru abrió la puerta, encontró a Seiya desmayado, o eso fue lo que creyó al ver su cuerpo.

–¡Michiru!

Haruka salió del baño.

–¿Tu entiendes lo que está pasando, Haruka?

–Creo tener una idea.

Se quedó pensando un momento, "Seiya me toco, y nuestros cuerpos se intercambiaron, pero al venir aquí, me encontré con Diamante, tuvimos un pequeño forcejeo, lo que me lleva a pensar que, quien está aquí, no es Seiya"

:.

.:

–¿Dónde estoy ahora? – Seiya rozo las sabanas finas que cubrían sus piernas, que por cierto, no reconoció como suyas, se miró las manos alarmado, no, esas no eran sus manos, giro la cabeza, encontrando la habitación demasiado lujosa y enorme, la cama le parecía ridículamente grande, todo era lujoso, demasiado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente.

–Perdona que te moleste de nuevo– dijo Perla entrando– pero hoy también necesito ayuda, ¿te sientes bien? Diamante.

" ¡Peor no podía ser, en el cuerpo de ese imbécil, y ahora...¿que hago?"

Perla camino con gracia, hasta quedar a un lado de la cama, se despojó de su bata transparente, Seiya gimió leve, no sabía que pasaría a continuación, o peor aún, si ella lo provocaba, no se resistiría para nada, pero estar en el cuerpo de Diamante, lo lleno de celos a pesar de todo.

–Presiento que si no me ayudas, no podre tener una noche tranquila– dijo Perla mientras se metía entre las sabanas, Seiya que ahora era platinado, instintivamente se alejó un poco, temeroso de cometer una locura pasional.

–Pareces un poco asustado– dijo ella sonriendo– te prometo que seré una niña buena.

–¿Qué quieres que haga?– pregunto Seiya tragando saliva con dificultad.

–Buena pregunta, podríamos empezar por una historia, pero que Zafiro ya no sea el héroe, enserio que al pobre de tu hermano le deben de doler los oídos, siempre lo usas para el héroe del cuento; le quieres tanto que me voy a poner celosa.

–Creo que no estoy entendiendo mucho.

–Soy una tonta, debes estar cansando, será mejor que me vaya.

–No, no te vayas.

–Bueno, antes que nada debo confesarte algo, Seiya me beso.

Perla agacho la mirada.

–¿Te gusto?– pregunto Seiya un poco fanfarrón.

–¡Que pregunta es esa! ¿No estas molesto?

–Claro, claro, muy enojado– mintió por supuesto, aun recordaba feliz ese beso.

–Perdóname, no se lo que me paso, mejor si me voy, soy la peor prometida.

Seiya atrapo su cintura, olvidándose que era el cuerpo de Diamante quien tocaba a Perla.

–Yo…–"debo de aprovechar este extraño momento"– beso mejor que Seiya, ¿verdad?

Perla retiro sus manos con delicadeza.

–No digas esas cosas, sabes que nosotros no nos hemos besado, prometiste esperar, o es una forma de decirme que lo intentemos, ¿quieres?

–No, y será mejor que esperemos hasta la boda, es más, si me atrevo a besarte por la fuerza, me lanzas lejos, muy lejos– " ¿Qué tal que termino con ella? ¿No sería genial? No eso sería caer muy bajo"

–Esta noche estas muy extraño, mejor usa tu tercer ojo, y hazme dormir, ya no quiero tener pesadillas, eres el único que lo sabe, si le cuento a Haruka o Lita, seguro las preocupo, ayúdame, ¿si?

"Es obvio que ellos no han tenido nada que ver, pareciera que le hablara a su papá y no a su futuro esposo, que idiota me vi, por dejarme llevar por las apariencias, solo, solo quisiera saber…"

–¿Qué opinas de Seiya?

–Es gracioso que le digas Seiya, siempre le dices Sailor Travesti.

–¿Enserio?– dijo Seiya levantando una ceja molesto– Bueno, no me has contestado.

–Pero ya me lo has preguntado, y la respuesta es la misma, no veo porque repetírtelo.

Serena se acomodó de lado, simulando dormir.

–Perla, dijiste que serias una niña buena, contéstame– dijo Seiya tocando su hombro.

–No quiero.

"En buen momento se pone remilgosa"

–Anda– dijo Seiya besando su hombro.

–¡Ahora si me estas asustando!

–Perdón, perdón, ya no te voy a tocar– "Demonios, por un momento olvide, que tenía el cuerpo del cabeza de cebolla"

–Está bien, te lo voy a repetir, y como siempre, seré sincera contigo, yo…

Seiya de pronto sintió un jalón desde la coronilla, como si fuera succionado.

"Aun no quiero dejar este cuerpo, ¡justo ahora! ¡Maldición!"

:.

.:

–Mira, ya está despertando– dijo Michiru.

–Por su expresión de tonto, no cabe duda que ahora si es Kou.

Seiya se levantó, estaba en la habitación de las outers, Setsuna también se encontraba ahí.

–Cuéntanos lo que está pasando– dijo Haruka.

:.

.:

El príncipe Terius estaba cepillando su larga melena roja, en la habitación que le asignaron, cuando en el espejo, vio el reflejo de Analis, se levantó de golpe, tirando el cepillo al suelo.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–No sé, supongo que deseaba verte, una… vez más…

–En verdad me impresiona que te presentes ante mi, eres mi súbdita, pero te has vuelto mi enemiga.

–No sé porque te sorprendes, sabes que lo hice porque me usaste y después, me tiraste como… un trapo sucio- dijo lo último con dificultad.

Terius cambio su expresión de enojo a una de vergüenza.

–Tienes razón, y te pido que me perdones, Analis, si hay algo que pudiera hacer para resarcir el daño, lo haría.

Ella se acercó, hasta quedar a un paso del rey de Kinmoku.

–¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por mi?

–Creí que había sido obvio, cada vez que tomaba tu cuerpo, era como crear una hermosa melodía contigo, por supuesto que te quise, más de lo que hubiera deseado– ella sonrió–, eso me asusto mucho, no me veía comprometiéndome a algo serio, me dio miedo, nunca le dije esto a nadie, te lo digo a ti, porque supongo que te lo debo, mi acto cobarde de terminarte con bombo y platillo, solo fue una máscara, para que no vieras mi verdadero yo, y en mi egoísmo, nunca vi que te estaba haciendo daño, perdóname.

–Es lindo escuchar eso.

Analis tambaleo un poco, y antes de que cayera al suelo, Terius la atrapo, cuando toco su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que estaba herida en el costado, por la oscuridad no lo había notado antes.

–¡Dios mío, estas sangrando!

–Sí, ese tipo fue más fuerte que yo– acaricio la mejilla de Terius– pero me alegra haberte encontrado, estaba muy enojada, en mi última travesura, quise cambiarte de cuerpo en una niñita, pero me equivoque, también por esa equivocación me han desechado, así soy yo, una chica desechable.

–No digas eso– la recostó en el suelo– ¡iré por Healer! ¡Ella te curara!

Pero Analis le tomo la mano.

–No me dejes sola, mejor hazme un favor, dame un beso, como si fuera el pasado…aunque…será el beso de despedida.

–No digas eso.

–Por favor…ya no puedo más…

Y con lágrimas en los ojos, Terius la beso por última vez.

Ella sonrió, iba a decirle algo más, pero sus brazos cayeron inertes.

–¡No, no, todo es mi culpa!– se lamentó el pelirrojo, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de Analis.

…

* * *

 **Comentario.**

Pues creo que de aquí pa delante, vendrán algunas muertes, pienso muy seriamente en una que desearon por Facebook.

Creo que forcé un poco las cosas en este capi, pero enserio tengo tantas ideas de cosas de más adelante, que me estorbaron en este capítulo, pero créanme que hice lo mejor que pude, dada mi falta de tiempo y salud, espero les haya gustado un poquito. Y bueno lo que mas me costo trabajo fue llevar a Seiya hasta el cuerpo de Diamante, quería que se diera cuenta del malentendido de esta manera, ya hablare mas delante de las pesadillas de Serena, que tienen que ver un poco con el pasado.

Gracias por sus comentarios, contesto brevemente:

sarahilira k, te intente agregar al face, pero dieron como ocho resultados, mejor agregame tu, según yo, soy la única Kamisumi Shirohoshi, jejeje.

TheWhiteBird, No pude ver la imagen, y conste que le quite los espacios : (

Sol Herrera, cielos yo solo tengo un hijo, ya me imagino como te la pasas, pero ay como los queremos a los angelitos.

gregorioabel, Me tome el te, pero no pude escribir sola, en fin, espero que nos leamos pronto.

Serenalucy, yo también lo amo, requeteamo, tanto que llevo tres años con esta historia! Enserio le dare un final feliz, prometo.

GabiUsa Kou, lo se, Serena cuando se trata de Seiya se amensa, y lo mismo va para el, jajaja, de lo demás, bueno ya vere.

Blackbomberwoman, Pues ya vez que si dormían, pero nada de en los brazos, como dormir con el hermano menor de cinco años, jajaja.

AngieitaKou, pues ese beso si se dara, ya lo tengo planeado, muajajaja.

milirulos, espero no me mandes la cuenta de la manicura, tratare de no tardarme, pero enserio, la vida esta de cabeza por aca, fuiste el 200! Cielos ya me emociones, enserio de repente no llevo la cuenta, trato de no hacerlo para no entrar en panico, pero si me emociona mucho.

Rogue85, Kaitou iba a salir, pero ya no pudo darse, o de plano no terminaba este capi, pero ahora si, en el otro sale y muchote. ¿MinaSei? Ay se hubiera podido con tantos cambios de cuerpo de Seiya, claro si Mina y Yaten estaban juntos, pero ni modo, hubo escenas que borre para seguir adelante, algún dia las sacare!

Luna Ozcura Kou, gracias por comentar, tu también tienes muy buenas ideas, nos estamos leyendo.

Andreita kou, asi es, espero tanta cosa no se me vaya de las manos, gracias por comentar.

Elenmar, Muchas gracias por lo dicho, bueno, pues si, me cuesta pensar en el final de la historia, creo que le faltan mas de seis capis, asi que no suframos por el momento.

Me despido, y espero que me sigan, tuve muchos contratiempos para escribir este capi, hasta mi Sargento se molesto por darme un tiempo para esto, siento que el estrés me limito un poco hice lo mejor que pude.

¡Hasta el próximo!

.

.

.

Spoiler:

Serena (Perla) se encontraba meditando en la terraza, cuando de pronto escucho una canción, que le removio cada fibra de su ser:

Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta  
Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi  
Taisetsu ni shiteta yo (eien no Starlight)  
Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute  
Kuyashi namida koraeta dake  
Itami ga nokoru yo (wasurenai Sweet heart)

¿Quién esta cantando esa canción?


	14. Déja vu

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi  & Cia, yo solo escribo por diversión. El príncipe Terius y la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

 **.**

 **.* Déja vu *.**

 **.**

 **:**

"Mis ojos no ven con total claridad lo que sucede, pareciera como si tuviera una especie de velo en la cara, pero, creo que estoy en un balcón, porque las personas que veo pasar se ven pequeñas y lejanas, todas son mujeres, encadenadas y custodiadas por soldados, una mano me toca la cabeza con cariño.

–No temas mi pequeña, esas rebeldes recibirán su pronto castigo.

El hombre que me dijo esas palabras, se ve alto, una voz áspera, un hombre maduro, con una barba y pelo canoso, eso creo porque no le veo bien, pero mi corazón no tiene paz a pesar de sus palabras.

Vuelvo a mirar hacia abajo, me llaman la atención cierto grupo, porque no tienen la mirada triste como las otras, más bien se ven desafiantes, sobre todo una rubia alta de pelo corto…ella, no la distingo bien, pero se ve lastimada– aún más que las demás–, estuvieron en contra de mi padre, es por eso que reciben ese trato, ¿en qué época estoy?, la mas alta, ella me recuerda a alguien…¡¿Haruka?¡"

…

"Ahora me encuentro sola, en la habitación de Diamante, ese sueño fue diferente a los demás, pero igual de triste y no sé porque, pero me da miedo soñar más de eso…"

 **:.**

 **.:**

 **:.**

Hubiera sido toda una comidilla Seiya, Haruka, Diamante y Terius, pero el cambio de cuerpos paso a segundo término, porque ahora se encontraban guardando unos minutos de silencio por la muerte de Analis, aunque Mina moría de ganas por preguntar si Haruka había ido al baño en el cuerpo de Seiya, asunto que no paso, pro la sana mentalidad de los involucrados.

Así que de momento todos estaban serios.

Diamante ayudo a Terius con los preparativos para su viaje. Seiya también deseaba ir, pero simplemente no podía, aun no había terminado sus asuntos.

–Yaten, te encargo a su majestad– dijo Seiya mirándolo seriamente.

El chico asintió.

Setsuna, Michiru, y Lucero irían también a Kinmoku, para dejar el cuerpo de la desafortunada chica, Serena quiso hacer algo por ella, pero tan solo tocar aquel cuerpo frio, se dio cuenta que no podía hacer nada ya.

Una vez que se marcharon, Diamante hablo con la autoridad que le confería su cargo– el hombre necesitaba tener su mente ocupada, aunque no estuvo del todo lucido cuando cambio de cuerpo con Seiya, aun sentía escalofríos nada mas de pensar aquello– Zafiro estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano, todo en Némesis debía continuar, incluso la fiesta.

Seiya no podía decir nada en contra, aunque estaba cabreado por la situación, pero la gente de ese planeta no tenía la culpa del luto de los demás, los nemukianos necesitaban una inyección de alegría, nada como un parque de diversiones, y ese día, como se había acordado, lo inaugurarían, nada más y nada menos, que con el primer concierto de un artista: Miku, ella por supuesto se sentía soñada– asunto más que nada por los manoseos con Seiya, de nuevo, la pobre ya se creía dueña de su persona– por supuesto Serena moría de celos nada más ver como se colgaba del brazo del pelinegro, pero todos se los tragaba, y trataba de poner su mejor cara de indiferencia.

–Miku, compórtate– siseaba el chico, asombrado de que Miku no estuviera ni un poquito apenada por intentar acostarse con un chico que ya ni su novio era.

–¡Tienes que darme consejos! ¡Estoy muy nerviosa!– mintió Miku pegando sus senos al cuerpo de Seiya.

Lita y Mina, pero sobre todo esta última, no podía creer que la tierna cantante peliverde, hubiera mutado a una fem–fatal.

–Diamantin– dijo Serena, en un intento de huir de la empalagosa escena– iré a probarme el vestido para la ceremonia.

Diamante le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano para despedirla.

–Nos vemos en la inauguración.

:.

.:

:.

Haruka estaba decidida a decirle toda la verdad a Serena, la prematura muerte de la joven kinmokiana, la había hecho reflexionar: la vida era tan corta y frágil, ¿Qué esperaba para decirle todo a Serena? Era cierto que el tal Yue les había advertido de cuidar sus palabras para con Serena, pero no podía decir la regente de Urano que ese ángel fuera alguien de fiar, así que iba a paso decidido a la habitación de Serena, pero jamás se imaginó que a medio pasillo, sobre la alfombra oscura, la estuviera esperando precisamente ese ángel.

–Sailor Uranus.

Por supuesto ella se puso en guardia, transformándose enseguida, incluso saco su espada y la blandió firmemente frente a él.

–No cabe duda que hice la elección acertada– dijo Yue acercándose más.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Hablar, solo eso.

–Pues habla.

–Mi hermana, tendrá momentos muy difíciles de aquí en adelante, y necesitará quien le ponga el alto alguna vez, y te he elegido a ti para eso.

–¿Quieres que la ataque?– Uranus soltó una risa– Te ves tan serio, no sabía que podías hacerla de bufón, en ninguna vida yo la lastimaría.

–No estés tan segura de tus propias palabras, no sería la primera vez que actúas violenta con ella, en su vida pasada, tuvieron sus roces, y no los arreglaron simplemente tomando el té.

–Veo que estas bien informado.

Yue camino más, hasta quedar a un palmo de Uranus, la rubia tuvo que levantar la mirada.

–En lo que se refiere a mi hermana, estoy más que informado, y es por eso– dijo Yue tomando la mano de ella con fuerza– que voy a decirte uno de sus puntos débiles, para cuando se requiera.

Y en la mente de Uranus, fue susurrado aquello.

Cuando ella recupero nuevamente los sentidos, Yue seguía de pie ahí.

–¿Por qué lastimarías a tu propia hermana?

–No es que me interese mucho este mundo, pero las cosas podrían no darse como tú quieres, como todas las Sailors quieren. Déjame contestarte con una pregunta: ¿Qué crees que haga Cosmos cuando se entere que su madre es Caos?

Tras esta pregunta Yue desapareció, Uranus se quedó pensativa, y muy enojada, por que le daba la razón al ángel: la gatita era una sensible de primera.

:.

.:

:.

Serena estaba vistiéndose, cuando alguien sin permiso se coló por el balcón de su cuarto.

–Seiya, ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!– exclamo, cubriéndose el pecho casi desnudo con su vestido.

–No hagas eso– dijo ladino– tapas la mejor vista.

–¡Fuera! ¡Eres un cínico! ¡Ayer quien sabe que cochinadas hiciste con tu noviecita! – Seiya camino lentamente hacia ella–¡¿Y…y, bueno a que viniste?!

–¿Te importa lo que hice?

–Yo, es decir, claro que no, tengo un prometido, no me debe importar otro hombre aparte de él.

–Eres una mala mentirosa, solo con verme te pones toda colorada.

–¡Si el ego fuera una competencia! ¡Serias el campeón mundial! ¡Fuera!

Seiya la tomo entre sus brazos.

–Vine a hablar, sé que he sido un idiota, pero, todo se puso en mi contra, y yo no hice mucho para solucionar nada– dijo mientras acariciaba los brazos desnudos– es que, me puse como un loco, porque pensé que tú y Diamante…–cerro los zafiros molesto– ya no quiero ni pensarlo, morí de celos, porque te amo, como no tienes idea.

Y la tomo firmemente de los hombros, para acercarla a él, mientras sus labios se unían. Serena quiso protestar, pero era innegable lo que sentía, su cuerpo tembló al toque de Seiya, mientras sus labios eran devorados, y succionados, las manos traviesas del pelinegro, delinearon sus brazos, su cintura, sus caderas, haciéndola temblar aún más, haciéndola olvidar hasta de como se llamaba, ya no hubo protestas, y el vestido cayo en el suelo, y sus manos rodearon firmemente el cuello del pelinegro.

–Oh Seiya…

El pelinegro se dejo caer en la cama, con Perla encima de él, la virilidad y la feminidad se rozaron traviesas, haciéndolos gemir.

–Eres un tonto…– bromeo Serena separándose a regañadientes.

–Y soltero, no soy novio de Miku, y como te dije– Seiya acaricio el cabello platinado– fui un estúpido, soy un estúpido enamorado.

–Es verdad, ¿es verdad que me amas?

–Si, y estoy muriendo de celos porque estas comprometida con Black, dejémonos de tonterías, nosotros debemos estar juntos– esto último lo dijo acariciando la punta de su nariz.

Serena se quitó apenada, Seiya se levantó.

–No sé qué decirte– comento Serena.

–Solo déjate llevar por tu corazón– dijo Seiya caminando de vuelta al balcón para retirarse– pero no tardes, o te secuestrare.

Estas últimas palabras fueron cálidas y contundentes para ella, estuvo segura que las había escuchado antes.

:.

Pero apenas estaba empezando a cavilar Serena, cuando Haruka entro a su habitación.

–Veo que aún no estas arreglada.

Serena se sonrojo, al recordar la razón de su retraso, inmediatamente se puso el vestido.

–Todavía tengo tiempo– se defendió.

–¿Te ayudo a peinarte?

–No sé– contesto mientras se sentaba frente al espejo– Michiru se puede poner celosa.

Haruka se acercó, y le susurró al oído.

–¿Debería?

–¡No empieces con tus bromas! Mejor ayúdame como prometiste.

–Claro.

Haruka tenía muchas cosas que decirle, no sabía por dónde empezar, pero después de unos minutos eligió que confesarle.

–Las Sailors son mujeres que reviven.

Serena levanto las cejas.

–Son guerreras toda su vida, siempre renacen con ese propósito.

–Algo me conto Lita.

–Tu eres una Sailor– dijo mientras le cepillaba el largo cabello plateado, los ojos grises la miraron con asombro– tuviste una vida pasada, fuiste la legendaria Sailor Moon, viviste una vida alegre, te casaste, tuviste una hija, pero también hubo algo de tristeza, pues te enamoraste de otra person…

–¡Por favor no sigas!

–Pero ya es tiempo de que sepas…

–No aun no, necesito más tiempo, por favor déjame sola.

–Está bien– dijo Haruka dejando el cepillo– pero tienes que enfrentar tu pasado, para poder vivir el presente con claridad.

Dicho esto, la rubia la dejo sola.

:.

.:

Ya arreglada, Serena salió al balcón a reflexionar, y por un momento se imaginó, que solamente Seiya, que también era una Sailor, pudiera ser esa otra persona de la que se enamoró del pasado, tal pensamiento le ilumino el rostro de alegría, de pronto, una melodiosa voz llego por debajo de su balcón.

Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta  
Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi  
Taisetsu ni shiteta yo (eien no Starlight)  
Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute  
Kuyashi namida koraeta dake  
Itami ga nokoru yo (wasurenai Sweet heart)

–Nagareboshi– susurro ella, mientras de un gran salto se dirigía hacia la fuente de esa voz, que era solo una sombra, al ella caminar, la sombra tomo forma y color– Kaitou– dijo mirándole, con ojos hechizados, el chico le sonrió también, tomo una de sus manos, y le deposito un beso cálido.

–Bombom.

Y Kaitou tomo posesión de todos los recuerdos.

:.

.:

Serena llego escoltada por Kaitou a la entrada del parque de diversiones.

–¿Cuándo regresaste? – cuestiono Diamante.

–Vengo llegando, me alegro de poder estar en la inauguración.

–Yo también me alegro– dijo Diamante.

Seiya fue el único que noto algo diferente en la mirada de Perla.

Diamante dio un brevísimo discurso a toda la gente reunida, y fue breve, pues la impaciencia de los niños era enorme, cortó el listón con ayuda de Perla, tan pronto como se quitaron, las decenas de niños entraron fascinados, el lugar era luces, golosinas, muñecos de peluche, juegos mecánicos.

–¡Vamos a subirnos también!– exclamo Serena tomando la mano de Kaitou.

–Se ve que lo extraño mucho– dijo Seiya a Diamante.

–Es posible– contesto tratando de restarle importancia.

–Mi hermano esta celoso– murmuro Zafiro para Lita– es raro que sea por Kaitou.

–Sí que lo es.

Serena guio a todos a la montaña rusa, por supuesto se subió con Kaitou, Lita y Zafiro fueron atrás, a regañadientes Seiya se sentó con Diamante.

–Espero no te quedes sin estomago– le dijo el pelinegro.

–Soy el rey de Némesis– contesto mientras el juego comenzaba a ascender– tus palabras están… ¡Fuera de, ay!– grito mientras el juego descendía a alta velocidad.

Cuando bajaron todos, Diamante decidió que ya estaba bastante grandecito para eso.

–Pareces un anciano– le dijo Seiya, pero sin quitarle la vista a Perla y Kaitou– mira, probemos como ellos la casa de los sustos, ¿o ya te dio miedo?

–¡Por supuesto que no!

Mientras se subían a todos los juegos, y probaban los dulces que Perla les ofrecía, Mina se hacía cargo de los últimos preparativos para el concierto que no tardaba en darse, mientras que Haruka y Rei vigilaban los alrededores, Kamui también se encontraba en el lugar, esperando tomar represalias en cierta persona, ya estaba más tranquilo, pues sabia el plan de Zagato, y recordó sus palabras.

"Cosmos es poderosa, no soy un imbécil, si quiero vencerla, necesito los cristales que tiene, cuando más confié en Kaitou, este le quitara los cristales, porque, ¿Quién no confiaría en la persona amada?"

Si, definitivamente Zagato estaba empezando a moverse.

:.

.:

Después de una hora, ya un poco despeinados todos, llegaron al concierto de Miku, fue toda una sensación, en Némesis nunca habían escuchado música pop, fue agradable y movido, simplemente un concierto memorable. La gente no dejo de bailar y aplaudir.

–¿Cómo te sientes?– pregunto Lita a Zafiro.

–La música es una maravilla.

–Yo concuerdo con el– recalco Kaitou, Perla no se le había despegado, Diamante ahora si estaba empezando a enojarse de verdad, y Seiya, el pelinegro simplemente no dejaba de pensar que había algo raro en eso.

Mina se acercó a ellos.

–Me da gusto verte.

Pero Kaitou no le contesto nada, solo la miro, como quien ve una pared, sin interés. La rubia se puso triste, pensó que tal vez el había olvidado su promesa de ser amigos, y para su mala suerte, ella ya había pensado en quizá algo más, como darse una oportunidad en el amor.

"Mina no cambias, entre más te interesa alguien, ese alguien menos interesado esta en ti, ¿Cuándo aprenderás?", pensó mientras se alejaba.

:.

.:

El concierto finalmente había terminado, Miku estaba en su camerino, tomando agua, alguien toco a su puerta.

"De seguro es Seiya"

–Adelante– dijo feliz acicalándose un poco.

No era el chico que pensó.

–Oh, ¿un admirador? ¿quieres un autógrafo?

Kamui se acercó con mirada seria, Miku se levantó, él simplemente clavo su espada en el abdomen de ella.

–No es nada personal– Miku sintió algo caliente, fue hasta que el chico de ojos amielados saco su espada ensangrentada, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba herida, y cayó al suelo–, sería bueno decir eso, pero es totalmente personal, porque pusiste tus asquerosas manos en mi propiedad, con esto, no volverá a pasar, ahora podrás cantar en el cielo.

Y la dejo muriendo, en un gran charco carmesí.

A los pocos minutos entro Mina, ahogo un grito al ver la escena, tomo el pulso de quien fuera su descubrimiento, su mejor artista, Miku tenía los ojos abiertos, aun por la sorpresa, la chica de venus los cerro con la mano temblando.

:.

.:

La rubia corrió hacia las gradas, tenía que decirle a Seiya, él debía saberlo, aunque ya no fuera novio de la peliverde, pero cuando llego al lugar del concierto, la gente se había ido, y una batalla se daba, unas sombras con formas de monstruos los atacaban; Diamante, Zafiro y Júpiter estaban en un lado, Uranus y Mars en otro extremo, Seiya y Kaitou protegían a Perla, pues lucia incapaz de siquiera defenderse, asunto curioso, pues hacia poco ella era todo poderosa.

Muy lejos de ahí, Zagato lucia satisfecho, "El juego realmente comienza ahora"

De pronto uno de los monstruos lanzo a Seiya muy lejos, mientras otro se abalanzaba sobre él con sus garras filosas sobre su hermoso rostro, de pronto apareció Kamui, y con su espada partió al ente de sombras, Seiya parpadeo varias veces asombrado de ver a su "amigo", mientras que muy lejos veía como los monstruos acechaban a Kaitou y Perla, el pelinegro quiso correr, pero sus piernas no le respondieron como debían, como si una fuerza lo estuviera obligando a permanecer lejos de Serena, los demás también se horrorizaron, Kaitou sin poderes, no tenía oportunidad con esas bestias, temieron lo peor.

Serena siendo presa del hechizo de Zagato, no razonaba en como pelear, pero de pronto, Kaitou saco un broche, con forma de estrella y alas.

–No tengo otra opción, ¡poder de lucha estelar! ¡Transformación!

Fue como si todo se hubieran congelado, incluso las sombras monstruosas dejaron de pelear, al ver como el cuerpo de Kaitou se convertía en mujer, su cabello creció largo y se ató en una coleta alta, sus manos y cuerpo se ataviaron de un uniforme idéntico a una Sailor Scout, sus adornos eran estrellas y holanes oscuros, una vez terminada la conversión, y que Seiya pudo cerrar la boca de la impresión, la Sailor desconocida tomo su arma en forma de estrella y apunto directo a los monstruos que amenazaban a Perla.

–¡Laser de Estrella Fugaz!

Seiya nuevamente abrió la boca, todos, era obvio que ese poder era idéntico al de Fighter.

–¿Te encuentras bien?– pregunto con voz dulce y extendiendo su mano a Perla.

–Gracias a ti lo estoy.

Seiya por fin pudo ponerse de pie, y corrió hacia _ellas,_ ignorando a Kamui, destruyendo monstruos con una espada, no le gustaba el Kaitou apegado a Perla, y mucho menos le agrado que se transformara en Sailor, con un broche muy parecido al de él. Las demás sombras se desaparecieron, dándole la oportunidad a todos de acercarse.

–¿En verdad eres Kaitou?– cuestiono Perla embelesada sin soltarle la mano.

–Ahora soy: Sailor Sky Fighter, pero puedes decirme simplemente, Fighter– contesto con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mano– soy la Sailor de Némesis.

Todos voltearon a ver a Diamante, como pidiéndole una explicación.

–Yo no sé nada, debemos hablar.

:.

.:

.:

Yaten se había comunicado con Taiki, vía enlace galáctico, Lucero estaba sentada en sus piernas, saludando con una sonrisa a su tío en la Tierra.

–Te veo excelente, Ami te trata bien.

–Claro– contesto el castaño tratando de no sonrojarse–, ahora dime, aparte de todo lo que me has contado, ¿algo más?

–Pues a Terius le fue muy mal, los padres de Analis se pusieron como locos, era su única hija, el pobre siente una gran culpa, pero se repondrá.

–Terius es fuerte lo hará, solo espero que no muera nadie más.

–Todos los esperamos ¿Algún progreso en la búsqueda de los cristales?

–Es difícil buscar una piedra tan pequeña en un planeta tan grande, a veces pienso que Sailor Moon me jugo una broma, y no me dio ningún poder para encontrarlo, nos hemos concentrado en los lugares predilectos de la Neo Reina, Ami hizo una lista de los que recuerda, de hecho, venimos de la Luna, pero no encontramos nada, es frustrante.

–No has preguntado por Seiya.

–Ya está grandecito, no es como si debiera preocuparme por él, me preocuparía si estuviera involucrado en algún triángulo amoroso.

–Bueno no es como si este librado de eso, recuerda que le interesa la prometida de Diamante.

–Pero siento que no es algo de qué preocuparnos, él tiene experiencia, así que sabrá como lidiar con eso.

–Si tú lo dices.

–¡Yaten hola!– exclamo Ami un poco ansiosa– Disculpa que los interrumpa, se me acaba de ocurrir, ¿y si buscamos mejor en los lugares favoritos de Darién?– pregunto a Taiki– ¡Tengo una corazonada!

:.

.:

:.

Era un cuadro muy interesante, Diamante estaba sentado en su trono, Perla a su lado, Haruka haciendo como una especia de barrera entre ella y Kaitou, sin embargo, estaban bastante tensos, la muerte de Miku les había caído de sorpresa, Seiya lo había tomado muy mal, pues sintió que era una especie de mala suerte para las que fueran sus novias, estas simplemente morían, afortunadamente, su amigo Yukito llego también, y hablo con él, asunto que le ayudo mucho, sobre todo para afrontar este nuevo problema.

–Entonces– dijo Diamante– ¿Por qué no me contaste que eras una Sailor?

Kaitou puso mirada inocente antes de contestar.

–En mis vacaciones se me presento el broche, recién me di cuenta, ¿supongo que a todas les paso igual, ¿no es así?

Rei, Mina, Lita e incluso Haruka, tuvieron que aceptar que así era.

–Pero es extraño– dijo Rei– ¿Cómo es que nunca te habías visto? Es decir, en el pasado.

–No lo sé, tal vez por que era malvado, o porque Némesis no necesitaba a su Sailor– contesto cabizbajo.

A Perla se le estrujo el corazón y corrió a abrazarlo.

–Pero ahora eres bueno, y una Sailor, yo cuidaré de ti.

–¡No es para tanto!– exclamo Diamante.

–Estoy de acuerdo con eso– recalco Haruka– además es un poco extraño todo esto, te estaré vigilando– le dijo a Kaitou.

:.

.:

Después de eso, todos se fueron a comer, Perla ignoro completamente a Seiya, como si nunca hubieran hablado de amor, como si se le hubiera olvidado los besos del pelinegro, pero también el no lucho mucho para llamar su atención, eran demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo, aún estaba procesando todo, afortunadamente tenia a Yukito, y a Kamui.

–Me siento contento de que pudieran venir, ¿viajaron juntos?

Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza.

–Bueno no importa, lo único malo, es que no es un buen momento, como ya se dieron cuenta, las cosas aquí se están poniendo peligrosas, ¿saben que es lo más estúpido? Que estoy celoso de Kaitou, es una locura pensarlo, pero, siento como si él estuviera usurpando un lugar que me corresponde.

–Yo opino que todo ira tomando su lugar, solo debes ser paciente– lo tranquilizo Yukito.

–Sonaste como Tai– sonrió Seiya.

–No comiste mucho– dijo Kamui preocupado– vamos a que comas algo más.

–Enserio no tengo hambre– contesto Seiya– además debo ir preparando mi viaje, no puedo dejarle a Mina todo, ya hizo bastante con arreglar el traslado de Miku a la Tierra.

–Debes quedarte– dijo Yukito muy serio.

A Kamui no le parecieron nada bien esas palabras.

–Pero tengo que ir…

–Miku ya dejo este mundo, es triste, era muy joven, se que la apreciabas mucho– prosiguió Yukito– pero si te vas, dejaras de lado tus verdaderas responsabilidades, yo podría ir en tu lugar.

–Apoyo a Yukito– mintió Kamui– quédate.

–Gracias chicos, lo pensare.

:.

.:

Kaitou se encontraba solo con Serena en su habitación, a regañadientes los tuvo que dejar Haruka, pero eso si, espero paciente afuera de la puerta.

–Aun no puedo creer que seas una Sailor– dijo Serena.

–Hay cosas mucho más increíbles, como que nos conocimos en la vida pasada, yo cantaba, buscando a una princesa, y te encontré a ti – mintió como si nada.

–Tienes una hermosa voz, y tu canción me enchino la piel, no recuerdo el pasado, pero parece ser que mi corazón sí.

Kaitou tomo ambas manos, y las acaricio sonriente.

–Es triste que la historia se repita, te encuentro cuando ya estas comprometida, igual paso antes– Serena se afligió– pero tranquila, así como antes, no es ningún problema el para mi quererte.

La platinada sintió una gran fuerza, la magia sobre su corazón estaba actuando, la esencia de Seiya en Kaitou era enorme, sin embargo, esas palabras, esa mirada, sentía que algo no estaba totalmente bien, y soltó sus manos con delicadeza.

Kaitou estaba ganándose su confianza, pero aún faltaba mucho más, para poder quitarle los cristales que ella tenía.

:.

.:

Mina y Seiya se pudieron quedar en Némesis, Yukito les inspiro mucha confianza para la encomienda, además de que Taiki y Ami cuando fueron informados, se ofrecieron a ayudarle en la Tierra si era necesario.

Ahora todos se encontraban reunidos nuevamente en el salón del trono, el general Fanel no habia regresado, y el grupo de soldados que enviaron en su búsqueda tampoco volvió, así que Perla pidió a Diamante que la dejara ir a buscarlos, Kaitou se ofreció inmediatamente a acompañarlos, a estas alturas Diamante no confiaba mucho en él, parecía más dispuesto a robarse a su prometida que a querer ayudar.

–Vaya esto es como ver un remake en vivo– comento Mina casual– En el papel de Darién, Diamante, Lady Black como Serena, y como Sei….– el aludido la miro bastante feo– ya me callo.

–Nunca faltan tus comentarios– suspiro Lita.

Zafiro se quedó en el castillo, solo porque Lita también lo haría, también Rei se quedaría, mientras que el resto se iría a la búsqueda del General Fanel y los soldados.

–Opino que nos transformemos– dijo Kaitou sacando su broche– quien sabe con qué peligros podamos encontrarnos allá afuera.

Y así lo hicieron.

–Que mal que no puedas transformarte– dijo Kaitou a Seiya, quien lo reto con la mirada.

–Aunque pudiera no lo haría– contesto– me basto para luchar, tal cual soy.

–Claro, claro, lo demostraste bien ayer– dijo Kaitou burlón.

Seiya iba a lanzarse a su yugular, pero Kamui lo tranquilizo.

–No le hagas caso.

Todos subieron a unas motos voladoras, y se dirigieron rumbo a la parte más árida y peligrosa de Némesis.

…

* * *

 **Comentario.**

Les gusto un poco de ese pasado? que pronto contare, ahora que lo pienso si podría ser un poco de juego de tronos (ya me hice adicta cuando dije que ni la vería, enserio ya ni confió en mi), por lo sangriento que será, pero de momento no se espanten.

Seiya es súper noble, y me guio por el anime, donde fue cero mano larga, la verdad aunque me abucheen de tanta nobleza jejeje, pero si se ha dado sus arrimones con Serena, a poco no?

Kaitou ya se convirtió en Sailor y anda de usurpadora (si asi como una novela muy famosa de aca) Mina apenas comienza a sufrir no ser la fuente de su devoción.

Murió Miku, algún luto por aquí?

Espero pronto, muy pronto actualizar.

Ahora responder unos reviews que me faltaron

Sarahilira, que paso? Espero tu usuario, pero te comprendo asi como tu me comprendes, parece que no somos dueñas de nuestro tiempo.

Alis, Tienes la razón en tooodo!

Sol Herrera, que bueno que te gusto, y espero que tu también sigas con la buena racha de salud.

sonia v, oh! Me agrada que te gusto :) espero me sigas cuando las cosas se pongan sangrientas por aquí…

Chibichibi07, te prometo que ya pronto estarán juntos, espero ya por fin sea en el siguiente, aunque tengo algunas cosas más que tratar antes, pero ya falta casi nada para que estén juntos.


	15. Remolino

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi & Cia, yo solo escribo por diversión. El príncipe Terius y la historia me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo, pero poquito.

* * *

 **.**

 **.* Remolino*.**

 **.**

 **:**

Al pasar por el pueblo, Venus pudo percatarse que era Perla a quien vitoreaban, más que a Diamante, Uranus que iba a su lado en una de las motos, se dio cuenta de que la rubia iba tomando nota de todo cuanto veía.

–¿Qué piensas?

El viento hizo ondear la larga y rubia cabellera, era difícil hablar, pero aun así, Venus no pudo contenerse.

–Perla tiene mucha suerte, se ve que es adorada en este planeta, así cualquiera podría ser buena persona.

Uranus tenía mucho que decir al respecto, pero decidió que dejaría la plática pendiente.

:.

Seiya por su parte, iba muy atento a cada movimiento de Perla, y no por nada, pues ella no traía un vestido, tenía puesto un traje completo de color blanco, que dejaba delineada su figura de manera exquisita, por supuesto, quien iba a su lado, manejando su propia moto era esa Sailor Delgaducha, usurpadora de nombre, ¡Fighter!, simplemente Fighter para Perla, para nadie más, ambas chicas iban sonrientes, tan cercanas en sus respectivas motos que parecía que se iban a tomar de las manos. Diamante también iba murmurando improperios.

Después de casi dos horas de viaje, Diamante ordeno que descansaran, era una especie de cabaña enorme.

–¿Quién construyo esto?– pregunto Seiya mientras entraban, el lugar era de dos pisos, tenía como veinte cuartos, una sala y una cocina.

–Nosotros– respondió Diamante– aunque es más obra de Perla.

La susodicha se fue a uno de los cuartos con la impostora.

–Deberías poner orden ahí– señalo Seiya a Diamante.

–De momento no puedo hacer nada.

–Aja.

–¡Tu que!– le reclamo Diamante– Perla es mi prometida, no te metas.

–Tres son suficiente– intervino Venus– cuatro ya serian multitud.

Seiya y Diamante la fulminaron con la mirada.

–Vamos a ver que hay en la cocina– sugirió Uranus, antes que de que asesinaran a alguien de su propio equipo, además quería contarle algo.

 **:**

 **.:.**

–¡Fruta en la nevera!– exclamo Venus feliz, Uranus se sirvió un poco de agua.

–Respecto a lo que mencionaste hace rato– comento la mujer del viento– no creas que Perla tuvo fácil su entrada a Némesis.

–¿Qué dices? Ella es de aquí, ¿no?

–Ella no nació aquí, llego después…– Uranus trataba de medir sus palabras, no sabía si ya era el momento de decirle a Venus todo.

–Pero, no entiendo, ¡ella tiene la marca de la luna negra, esa es la prueba definitiva de que pertenece aquí!

Uranus bebió su agua, preparándose para una larga charla.

–Como la estimas, por eso la defiendes– reprocho Venus mientras lavaba unas manzanas de color purpura.

–Ella se tuvo que ganar el cariño de la gente, porque al principio incluso la odiaban, eso me lo conto Lita– Venus puso mirada triste, mientras acomodaba las manzanas en un recipiente– Los nemukianos también sufrieron incontables perdidas por la invasión de Némesis a la Luna. Realmente eran muy pocos los que apoyaban las ideas de Caos, por eso, cuando Perla vino a Némesis, se tuvo que enfrentar al desprecio de la gente, el simple hecho de estar al lado de Diamante, la hicieron culpable de cuanta cosa mala paso, no importaba que fuera inocente, te contare los detalles.

 **:**

 **:**

 **.*.**

Diamante, Lita, Zafiro y Perla, iban escoltados por la fuerza militar de Némesis, bajaron de la nave guiados por la imponente figura del General Fanel, quien no deseaba darles ese trato de delincuentes, pero no tenia de otra, existía un consejo en el planeta que fungía como el gobierno provisional, y eran quienes mandaban ahora, Diamante habia estado lejos del planeta, y no regreso cuando termino la invasión, eso le resto mucho a los ojos de la gente, lo tomaron como un cobarde.

Con Lita trataron de ser condescendientes, pues ella aun venia en silla de ruedas. Pero aparte salió bien librada, por el hecho de que no tenía la media luna negra en la frente.

El juicio se llevo a cabo en la plaza principal de la ciudad, para que todos los habitantes pudieran estar presentes. Acomodaron tantas gradas, que incluso parecían formar una especie de coliseo, cuando Diamante, Zafiro y Perla salieron, muchas personas comenzaron a lanzarles fruta podrida, los soldados que iban custodiándolos tuvieron que alejarse un poco de ellos, Perla parecía un cervatillo asustado, tanto ella como los hermanos Black llevaban puestos harapos grises de prisioneros, pero a pesar de todo, Diamante estaba contento de verla, pues los habían separado en celdas, trato de protegerla de la fruta con su propio cuerpo, y le sonrió para inspirarle confianza, la chica era un mar de dudas, no sabía ni su nombre, así que Diamante y Zafiro se habían encargado de ponerle uno.

Kaitou y el General Fanel tenían las manos entumecidas por la impotencia, ellos sabían que no se merecían ese trato, sobre todo la chica desconocida que habían traído los hermanos. No habían hablado con Diamante, mas que nada para no complicar las cosas, pensaban que si ellos estaban libres podrían ayudarlos de alguna forma, solo esperaban que los ancianos que lideraban el consejo fueran imparciales, pues algunos de ellos habían perdido hijos en la batalla contra la Luna.

El anciano con las ropas más llamativas y el único con la media luna negra en la frente, se levantó.

–Comencemos– Diamante y Zafiro pusieron a Perla en medio de ellos– Las acusaciones son simples, recaen en los hombros de los acusados: la alta traición a Némesis, por apoyar a un ente demoniaco, ayudarlo a que nuestra planeta estuviera inmerso en una batalla que no quería, las pérdidas materiales– y bajo sus lentes con mirada cansada, pero entonces afilo la mirada– pero sobre todo las vidas extinguidas que no tienen precio, son su pecado– la muchedumbre empezó a gritar que los mataran, Diamante y Zafiro podían desaparecer, pero nunca habían logrado exitosamente eso con Perla, una vez lo intentaron, pero ella se quedó en vez de viajar con ellos, además, Némesis era su hogar, y deseaban recuperarlo, si bien no tenían aspiraciones de la corona, por lo menos querían vivir en paz, Perla tomo el brazo de Zafiro escondiendo su cara– ¿Cómo se declaran los acusados?

Los tres se quedaron callados.

–Veo que no tienen ni como defenderse, lo cual es triste– dijo complacido el anciano.

–No es que no tengamos como defendernos– contesto Diamante– es más bien cuestión de enfoque, yo hice todo lo que pude para que Némesis no se viera afectado, ¿sabe lo que me dijo Caos? Me advirtió que si no la apoyaba, buscaría a alguien mas, pero eso si, antes dejaría este planeta en cenizas, como un llamado para que nadie más se le opusiera, ustedes supieron lo poderosa que era ella, incluso nublo sus mentes, los uso también, ¡no me vengan ahora con aires de pureza!

Uno de los soldados le dio una bofetada a Diamante, el anciano sonrió.

–Yo tengo algo que decir– el enorme general Fanel, dio un paso al frente.

–¡Pero no hemos llamado a ningún testigo!– replico otro de los concejales.

–Es obvio que no lo harán– dijo Fanel– asi que si me disculpan tomare la palabra, como todos saben– dijo alzando su mano de metal– este regalo fue porque Caos no pudo controlarme, de milagro estoy vivo, y es gracias a Diamante, además, él también estuvo haciendo sus propios movimientos, postergando la invasión, aun con el peligro de ser descubierto por Caos, ya que ella tenia en su poder a Zafiro, era su mejor arma, pues también lo había amenazado con quitarle la vida si no la obedecía.

–¡El rey se debía a su pueblo antes que a su hermano!– grito otro hombre de la mesa de consejeros.

–¡Es un traidor por donde se le vea!– replico otro hombre de la gran mesa.

–¡Estoy seguro que cualquiera hubiera tomado la decisión de mi hermano!– exploto Zafiro al escuchar tanta tontería– ¡Sean sinceros! ¡Mi hermano fue forzado, nada hizo a su voluntad!

–¡Por favor sean razonables– intervino Kaitou– este juicio no tiene sentido!

Algunas personas, comenzaron a razonar y a murmurar respecto a si habían sido demasiado duros con su monarca, como pudo, el intento protegerlos, conforme pasaron los minutos, cada vez era más gente la que estaba convencida de su inocencia. Los ancianos se dieron cuenta de eso, así que decidieron actuar rápido.

–Bueno, tal vez debamos investigar mejor esto con calma, asi que propongo una postergación– la cara de felicidad de Zafiro no armonizo con la incredulidad de Diamante– los culpables esperaran la continuación del juicio y resolución en las afueras de la ciudad.

–Pero– dijo el General Fanel– Enviarlos fuera, es mandarlos a una muerte segura, allá pululan las criaturas oscuras.

El principal de los consejeros dio un golpe con el mazo que tenía, dando terminada cualquier discusión.

–Yo saldré con ustedes– dijo Kaitou acercándose a Diamante, Zafiro y Perla.

–Tienes que quedarte aquí– murmuro Diamante– necesito que hagas algo.

–Es lo que admiro de ti– dijo Fanel– a pesar de lo terrible de la situación, incluso con una hermosa chica involucrada– Serena se sonrojo– estas tan tranquilo.

Diamante les murmuro algo rápidamente, pues los consejeros y un grupo de soldados los rodearon.

–Se les escoltara, pero también– dijo el consejero mientras les ponían unos brazaletes– nos aseguraremos que no escapen de la justicia, no podrás desaparecerte o tu hermano, de la señorita no sabemos mucho, pero por si las dudas también llevara unos.

Los brazaletes dorados inhibieron su poder, Zafiro y Diamante se sintieron agotados en un instante.

–¡Esto es un abuso!– grito Kaitou.

–Capitán Ace– dijo el anciano principal con voz áspera– no me haga pensar que usted también es un traidor.

Kaitou rechino los dientes molesto.

–¡Yo voy contigo!– grito Lita a lo lejos, se habia mantenido tranquila, algo difícil para ella, odiaba ver las injusticias, odiaba ver como el hombre que amaba era enviado a un lugar peligroso. Y estar ahí postrada, sin poder correr siquiera, era ya demasiado, comenzó a llorar.

Zafiro se acercó a ella, y le tomo ambas manos.

–Me alegro que puedas quedarte– dijo mirando la silla de ruedas– en tu estado no es bueno que vayas a tan horrible lugar.

–¡No me importa que sea el mismo infierno, quiero ir contigo!

A Zafiro le conmovieron sus palabras, en esas semanas le había tomado cariño a la castaña.

–Se buena niña, Kaitou buscara un lugar para ti, yo regresare, regresare por ti.

Y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Lita lloro aún más, sentía que ahora que la quería, él se iba, era totalmente injusto.

:.

Finalmente, los tres fueron escoltados kilómetros fuera de la ciudad, los soldados regresaron, prácticamente huyendo, pues les temían a las criaturas de esos lugares.

El viento levanto un poco de polvo, Zafiro se dio cuenta que había unos árboles secos a lo lejos.

–Podríamos construir un refugio.

–¿Con que instrumentos, Zafiro?– cuestiono Diamante, el otro se puso cabizbajo– si tuviéramos nuestros poderes, podríamos haber manipulado de alguna forma la materia, pero…

Ya no termino de hablar, Serena corrió hacia ese lugar que había dicho Zafiro.

–¡Oye, espera!

Ambos hombres corrieron tras ella, eran muchos árboles, bastante secos.

–¿Qué sucede Perla?

Serena jalo una rama seca, con un poco de dificultad, y se la dio a Diamante, ella no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que resucito, incluso habían pensado que eran secuelas de eso, y que nunca volvería a hablar. Serena salto un poco, y tomo otra rama, esta vez se la dio a Zafiro.

–¿Es para que construyamos algo verdad?– pregunto Zafiro con ternura, ella asintió sonriente.

–Es increíble que este tan animada, siendo que nos encontramos en una precaria situación, si tuviera mis poderes, yo podría protegerla– dijo Diamante con furia, intentando quitarse los brazaletes, ante el horror de los otros, sus muñecas comenzaron a sangrar por el esfuerzo.

–¡Hermano basta, déjalo ya!– exclamo Zafiro con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Lo siento– murmuro Diamante esquivando su mirada– es que esto no era lo que tenía planeado para nosotros…

El grito de Serena los alerto, una especie de lobo gigante, oscuro y con ojos rojos, apareció.

–Ya decía yo que nuestra suerte estaba echada.

Diamante tomo la vara seca como si fuera una espada, se burló de sí mismo, pero algo tenía que hacer, aunque fuera sin poderes.

–¡Zafiro, toma a Perla y huye, yo de alguna forma les daré tiempo!

–¡No te dejare aquí!

–¡Váyanse o todos moriremos!

–¡No, hermano, no, por favor!

El platinado corrió en dirección contraria, llamando la atención del lobo negro, este pronto lo atrapo, arañándole un brazo, rápidamente lo tuvo a su merced, Diamante apenas pudo protegerse poniendo la vara en la boca del monstruo.

Serena tomo ambas manos de Zafiro.

–¿Quieres huir conmigo?– pregunto triste.

Serena negó, y acto seguido, con facilidad le quito los brazaletes, su asombro duro un segundo, pues uso sus brazos alargados y fuertes para aventar a la criatura lejos de un dañado Diamante. Serena corrió hacia Diamante mientras Zafiro luchaba con la criatura, le quito también los brazaletes, y aun ensangrentado, fue en ayuda de su hermano, ambos pudieron destruir al monstruo, después miraron asombrados a Perla, pues después de semanas sin mostrar ni un ápice de poder, habían llegado a pensar que había regresado a la vida, como una chica común.

Ambos hermanos se dejaron caer en el polvo, agotados por la batalla, Serena se acercó a Diamante, y al tocar sus heridas estas desaparecieron.

–¿Desde cuando tienes poderes?

Serena se quedó pensativa un rato, finalmente comenzó a articular palabras con dificultad.

–No, lo, se, yo, yo solo quise ayudar…

Y se soltó a llorar en el regazo de Diamante.

:.

Nadie se quiso hacer cargo de Lita, aunque no fue acusada de nada, las personas no querían relacionarse con ella, temían que el consejo de ancianos pudiera señalarlos como conspiradores, o algo parecido, asi que simplemente no atendieron el llamado de Kaitou, finalmente se quedo con él.

Como pudo, esforzándose por no estorbar, Lita limpiaba, cocinaba, aunque fuera rodando en silla de ruedas, tampoco pidió ayuda para hacer sus asuntos, lo cual fue un alivio para Kaitou, no deseaba ver a la mujer de Zafiro desnuda en el baño.

–Hola, ¿como te fue hoy?– pregunto ella al verlo entrar, el lugar era pequeño, perfecto para un soltero, así que de momento el chico dormía en la sala, lo cual apenaba a Lita, por eso hacia lo posible por ser útil.

–Hoy fue una mierda.

–¡Ace!

–Lo siento, pero…– se dejo caer en el sofá– esos consejeros parecen brujos, el general Fanel esta moviéndose para tramitar un indulto a Diamante y sus acompañantes, pero esos "señores" van un paso delante, intimidando a los nobles, se nota que su gobierno provisional lo quieren hacer oficial, pero bueno, nada de que preocuparte.

Lita endureció su mirada.

–Lo siento, ya, tranquila, no me vayas a salar la comida, con mis problemas se me olvida que Zafiro y esa chica son importantes para ti.

–También Diamante me importa.

–Perdona, pero estoy tan harto, ha pasado casi un mes, he querido viajar para buscar a Diamante y los demás, por cierto, no te veo preocupada.

–Ella está con ellos, deben estar bien.

–Confías mucho en esa chica, ¿verdad?, ¿cómo dices que se llama?

–Perla– mintió Lita, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, cuando Galaxia intento decirle la verdad de su pasado a Serena, comentándole que Lita era una antigua amiga, se puso mal, en un estado desquiciado, no comió en días, autocastigándose por no recordar, por eso habían decidido ir despacio con ella, y sobre todo, ocultar su identidad por un tiempo.

Ambos cenaron en silencio, fue en la mañana cuando el general Fanel llego con la noticia de que irían a buscar a Diamante, que era el momento correcto, y así lo hicieron, pero ambos hombres no pudieron dejar atrás a Lita, ella se puso terca en acompañarlos, el general Fanel la subio en su moto, ella se sonrojo por estar en brazos de alguien tan apuesto.

"No seas tonta, tú quieres a Zafiro, solo que este enorme hombre es llamativo".

–¿Esta bien señorita Kino?– pregunto el general.

–Ah, si claro, todo bien.

Jamás se imaginaron encontrar en medio de la nada, una cabaña rustica, pero bien construida, cuando tocaron a la puerta, les abrió una sonriente Serena.

–¿Y esto como apareció?– pregunto Kaitou adentrándose, atrás el general Fanel con Lita en brazos, Zafiro se puso un poco celoso.

–Yo la ayudo desde aquí– dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos, ella sonrió– te dije que no vinieras.

–Y yo que te seguiría, de nada serviría haber atravesado el sistema solar si al final no estaba junto a ti.

–Que romántico– dijo Serena mirándolos, ambos se sonrojaron, Diamante sonrió al ver a su hermano feliz.

–Sere…Perla, ¡hablas!– exclamo Lita.

–Si.

Todos se sentaron en sillas de madera, alrededor de una mesa sencilla.

–En verdad me sorprendes Diamante, no solo han sobrevivido, sino hasta construyeron un hogar– dijo Fanel.

–Gracias por el cumplido– dijo sarcástico– pero no creo que hayas venido a pasear por estos lares.

Entonces el general Fanel confirmó las sospechas de Diamante, los consejeros habían encontrado un remanente del cristal oscuro, con este controlaban e intimidaban a las personas, habían disfrazado este de joyas doradas.

–Debemos detenerlos– dijo Diamante enojado.

–Por eso vine por usted.

–Bien, Perla, tú debes quedarte con Lita.

–Pero yo quiero ayudar.

–Perla, si no puedo hacer esto solo, no puedo decir que fui un rey digno de Némesis.

Viendo lo resuelto que estaba, Serena se quedó con Lita, fueron días de incertidumbre para las dos, eran las personas que recién adoptaba como familia, y para Lita, bueno ella amaba a Zafiro, tres días después los hombres regresaron por ellas, Diamante había vuelto victorioso con la corona de vuelta, pero muy a su pesar, el consejero principal había escapado en la revuelta. Todos se instalaron en el palacio, los nemukianos siempre vieron hermosa a Serena, ahora podían demostrar su embelesamiento, pero cuando ella fue presentada como Lady Black, desde ahí supieron que su rey la estaba apartando para el. Sin embargo las damas de la corte le hacían la vida imposible a Lita, pero sobre todo a Serena, la veían como una arribista, con la única gracia de tener una media luna negra en la frente, las chicas por supuesto no decían nada a los chicos, ellos apenas estaban poniendo orden de nuevo en el planeta, y para agregar más problemas, las criaturas oscuras cada vez acechaban más de cerca la ciudad, la vigilancia era constante.

:.

Una tarde, Serena y Lita estaban tomando el té en uno de los jardines del palacio.

–¡Tus galletas son las mejores!

–Y tú eres una glotona como siempre.

–No me regañes Lita.

–A quien tenemos aquí– dijo una chica de un grupo de nobles– a la lisiada gigantona, y a la querida del rey– tomo una de las galletas, hizo como que la iba a morder, pero la tiro al suelo, sus amigas se rieron– oh que descuido el mío, pero apuesto que sabe mejor ahora– dijo triturando la galleta con el pie.

–¿Por qué te gusta molestarnos?– cuestiono Lita enojada– ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer, Rubí?

Rubí era la más bonita del lugar, hasta que llego Serena, aparte, ella siempre quiso ser novia de Diamante, por eso la enfurecía que este solo tuviera ojos para Perla.

–Que mal carácter, se nota que eres de la plebe, aunque tu amiga sin modales se gana el premio, con esa pinta– señalo la cara de Serena, con la boca sucia de chocolate– enserio no sé que te ve Diamante, quien sabe que cosas haces, deberías decirme tus trucos de puta.

Lita iba a aventársele como fuera a golpes, pero las palabras de Serena la detuvieron, aun con la boca llena de galletas se dio a entender.

–¿Qué es una puta?

La castaña no supo si reír, enojarse más o llorar, opto por lo primero, era típico de Serena. Las mujeres viendo que no cumplían su cometido del día, salieron del jardín.

:.

En la noche sucedió algo terrible, los aposentos de la familia de Rubí habían sido atacados por las criaturas oscuras, y su hermano pequeño habia sido capturado, suplico a Diamante que enviara a alguien en su ayuda, pero el no pudo hacer nada, aunque quería, la ciudad aun estaba siendo atacada, el mismo partía en ese momento a una zona con muchísimos problemas.

–¡Por favor! Mi señor– dijo Rubí hincada– ¡Salve a mi querido hermano!

Esas palabras si que le calaron a Diamante, pero adónde iba también había niños en peligro, niños que aun podía salvar.

–Lo siento– dijo triste, marchándose.

Dejando a la muchacha en un mar de llanto, sus amigas quisieron consolarla.

–¿Adónde se llevaron a tu hermano?– pregunto Serena.

La chica se limpió las lágrimas, Lita vio conmovida la escena.

–Por favor, no vengas a burlarte de mi dolor.

Las amigas de Rubí miraron desafiante a Perla.

–No quiero burlarme, quiero ayudar.

–¡No bromees! ¿Eres tonta? Se necesita un equipo de muchos soldados para detener a una criatura, tu como…

Un aura poderosa ilumino a Serena.

–No bromeo.

Rubí le señalo la dirección, y Serena desapareció.

Lita se asustó mucho, pero no pudo avisarle a Diamante, hasta que este regreso horas después con Fanel, Zafiro y Kaitou, todos completamente cansados y lastimados, pero victoriosos.

–¡¿Dónde fue?!

Rubí se encontraba con Lita.

–Perdóneme – dijo llorando– no pensé que ella pudiera irse así, lo siento.

–No es tu culpa, es la mía, por no ser un buen rey, bueno– dijo levantándose muy cansado– ¿alguien aún tiene fuerzas?

Antes de que contestaran, una luz inundo el lugar, era Serena, con su hermoso vestido roto, unos golpes en la cara, pero con el niño en brazos, Rubí corrió, grito de alegría cuando lo vio respirar.

–Gracias, mil gracias– dijo Rubí besándole la mano a Serena, quien aún estaba en una especie de trance.

Todos estaban asombrados.

–Eran muchos, no pude ni contarlos, tuve que destruirlos, porque no me querían devolver al niño.

Y cayo desmayada, afortunadamente solo era cansancio, después de eso, Rubí fue su segunda mejor amiga, incluso pronto descubrió con ayuda de Lita, que había un chico que la idolatraba, terminando el asunto en boda, la habían cambiado tanto, que no le importo casarse con un plebeyo, así que fue a vivir al pueblo, pero muy feliz.

 **:.**

 **.:**

 **:.**

–Podría contarte más cosas– dijo Uranus– pero los hombres de allá afuera morirán de hambre.

–¿En verdad eres tú?– cuestiono Venus – ¿desde cuándo sirves a los chicos atractivos?

–Tienes razón, si quieren comer, ¡pues que vengan!– dijo soltando la jarra de agua– a lo mejor estaba tan concentrada en el relato, que ni cuenta me di de lo que hacía.

–Más bien estabas concentrada en tratar de que idolatre a Perla, fue una historia muy emocionante, pero no veo porque me quieres convencer de que ella es maravillosa, eso lo tengo claro.

Ya para este punto, Uranus no pudo más.

–¿Eres la diosa del amor o de la estupidez? ¡Perla es nuestra antigua princesa de la Luna, la que fuera Neo Reina de Tokio de Cristal, Serena la chica que recién creyeron muerta! ¿No lo habías notado?

Venus soltó una risa estruendosa y nerviosa.

–No hagas bromas pesadas, se nota que la abstinencia de Michiru te tiene mal.

La otra puso los brazos en jarra.

–¿Es… enserio?– pregunto Venus hiperventilando.

–Dejare que lo asimiles a tu ritmo.

Dijo Uranus, saliendo de la cocina, se cruzó con Seiya.

–No hay nada ahí dentro– advirtió al pelinegro.

–Bueno, tendré que comerme yo solo una barra de chocolate que traía conmigo.

–¿Era para Lady Black, verdad? Pero como ahora ella tiene compañía, te ha relegado, y por eso estas molesto.

Seiya se sonrojo al verse descubierto.

–En otra vida, tal vez fuiste mi madre.

–¡No digas cosas tan horribles!

De pronto Venus salió como rayo de la cocina, casi tiro a Uranus, pero esta no le dijo nada, es más sonrió.

Venus subió las escaleras nerviosa y emocionada, iba llorando, abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban Serena y la impostora, ambas sentadas en una cama.

–Algo en mi corazón me lo decía– dijo Venus entrando con cautela al principio, corriendo despues.

La impostora la miro recelosa. Venus ni le puso atención, es más, prácticamente de un caderazo la hizo a un lado, olvidando que era Kaitou .

–¡Oye!– dijo la impostora.

–Podrías darnos unos minutos, por favor– suplico Venus.

Seiya y Uranus vieron con gran alegría como la impostora salió molesta, y se metió a otro cuarto.

–Creo que ahora si dormiré tranquilo– dijo Seiya dispuesto a descansar.

:.

Mientras tanto, Venus no soltaba las manos de Serena, viéndola al rostro como reconociéndola.

–Claro, ahí estas, ¡soy una tonta!– dijo acomodando su cabeza en el regazo de Serena, quien simplemente le acaricio la coronilla, no entendió que sucedía, pero sentía que hacer eso era lo correcto.

Ambas se acostaron en la cama, abrazadas.

–Perdóname el triple, por todo lo que te lastime, desde ya, prometo ser una niña buena– dijo Venus cerrando los ojos.

–Yo te perdone, hace bastante, no entiendo, porque ahora lo recuerdas.

–Sabía que me habias perdonado, eres así, siempre así– murmuro Venus con voz adormilada.

Serena sonrió, durmiéndose también.

:.

En la mañana…

Seiya creyó ser el primero en despertar, pero no fue así.

–Fighter, Fighter…

Instintivamente ante la mención del nombre volteo, miro hacia el piso de arriba, Perla estaba tocando la puerta de la usurpadora de nombre. La platinada le dijo algo a la Sailor, y ambas se dispusieron a bajar, encontrándose con Seiya en su camino, el creyó alegremente que ese apego habia acabado de alguna manera con la intervención de Mina, pero era obvio que la magia era muy poderosa.

–Seiya– dijo Serena– tengo algo que mostrarles, Diamante y Uranus ya están esperando, Venus bajara en un momento.

El pelinegro miro con recelo a la Sailor, salieron de la casa, donde Diamante y Haruka practicaban con unas espadas de acero rojo.

–Ah que cabeza la mía– dijo Serena– se me había olvidado que tu ya sabias, bueno Kaitou, bueno…

–Este es un metal especial– la interrumpió Diamante, Venus salió también– es capaz de destruir a esas criaturas, de no existir esto- miro el filo de la espada- , sería difícil para una persona sin poderes hacerlo, bueno aun con poderes, es difícil, este metal es efectivo, perdón Perla, continua, tu eres la experta.

–Me apenas.

–No le demos más vueltas al asunto– intervino Haruka– , hay tres tipos de seres oscuros: los tipo bestia, los humanoides, los alados, los más peligrosos son los alados, los primeros tienen su punto débil en la cola, los segundos en el cuello, y los terceros, bueno ellos son más complicados, algunos son las alas, otros el cuello, varia un poco.

–Solo espero que el general Fanel y los demás se encuentren bien– dijo Perla.

Fighter le acaricio los hombros.

–Veras que si, bombom.

Seiya se extraño mucho, ¿Por qué esa Sailor le decía así a Perla? Y aun mas ¿Por qué ella reaccionaba tanto a esa palabra? Su corazón palpito tan fuerte, que temió que los demás lo escucharan.

Kamui estuvo todo el tiempo silencioso, atento, él fue quien le dio todas las pistas a Kaitou, después de todo, tenia la capacidad de ver el pasado. Curiosamente, en vez de alegrarse de que todo estaba yendo según lo planeado, no estaba contento, ver a Seiya triste, contrariado, como perdido, le dolía, y esperaba pronto sacar a la verdadera Fighter de su letargo, por lo menos, eso era lo que pensaba.

:.

Diamante apresuro la partida, cada momento podía ser crucial para el general Fanel, estaba seguro que su hombre de confianza estaba en serio peligro, pues de lo contrario hubiera vuelto por su cuenta.

Se subieron a las motos, recorrieron extensos caminos de rocas, monolitos, uno en particular, tenía la forma de una gran pirámide, y afuera de esta se encontraban todas las motos, la del general Fanel era especialmente vistosa, quien los tenia prisioneros lo había dejado a propósito afuera.

–Me temo que esto es una trampa– dijo Seiya tratando de dejar de lado sus pensamientos respecto a Perla– tengamos cuidado.

Se bajaron de las motos, y se metieron a la gran pirámide, pero en el interior había cuatro túneles, tenían que separarse.

–Bueno– dijo Uranus– propongo que Perla venga conmigo…

–No me quiero separar de Fighter– contesto ella.

–Entonces yo voy con ellas– propuso Seiya, asunto que le agrado a Uranus.

–Bueno yo iré por ese camino– dijo Diamante, y sin pedir permiso se adentró.

–Nosotras por este lado– dijo Venus.

–Yo iré por allá– anuncio Kamui, Seiya lo miro con preocupación, después de todo era su amigo– ten calma, soy muy bueno con la espada, ¿recuerdas?

Mientras se alejaba Kamui, sus ojos color miel brillaron, y pensó, "Todo esta mejor de lo que esperaba, cuando Kaitou de la estocada final, Seiya estará presente, y se le romperá el corazón gracias a esa chica".

:.

–Toma mi mano, y no la sueltes bombom, cuidare de ti– decía Kaitou la Sailor impostora.

–No tengo miedo, pero te hare caso– respondió Serena, tomando su mano.

–Se que eres buena destruyendo esas criaturas, pero apóyate en mi bombom.

Seiya miraba con bastantes celos la escena, pero cada vez mas extrañado, con la cuestión de si Perla era la reencarnación de su "bombom".

–El camino, va de bajada, nos mojaremos un poco, bombom.

Los pies de los tres chapotearon en ese rio subterráneo.

–Espero no te resfríes bombom.

–¡Ya deja eso de bombom, bombom! ¡Enserio que fastidias!

–Seiya no molestes a Fighter.

–No la molesto, solo que debemos estar atent…

Una criatura en forma de oso se interpuso en su camino, pero antes de que Seiya o esa tal Fighter desenvainara la espada, Perla fue tras ella, y de un solo golpe destruyo al ente, rompiéndose este en mil pedazos.

"Ahora entiendo lo que dijo Haruka", pensó Seiya muy sorprendido, y dudando que ella fuera la Serena del siglo XX, quien no era tan rápida, y así sucedió varias veces, ella siempre les ganaba.

Pero de pronto, cuando subieron a un salón enorme, varios seres alados los sorprendieron, eran tantos que no se daban abasto, eran como una enorme plaga, que incluso los tres desaparecían al estar rodeados de esas sombras, pero no tuvieron miedo, Kaitou-Fighter sabía que asi pasarían las cosas, que estaba a punto de sellar su maleficio, por su parte Seiya, haciendo gala de sus mejores movimientos de espada, no dejaba de destruir criaturas, su larga coleta, se ondeaba con elegancia, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo, más que nunca, tenía mucha agilidad, a pesar de no estar en su forma Sailor, por su parte la impostora usaba su laser de estrella fugaz para terminar con los monstruos, aunque no era efectivo un solo rayo, tenia que disparar varias veces; sin embargo a pesar de estar ganando esa contienda, varias criaturas se abalanzaron sobre Seiya, quitándole su espada en el jaleo, Serena se horrorizo, al ver como el pelinegro era levantado varios metros.

–Esto tiene que acabar– dijo Fighter– si me das tus cristales, yo sabré darles un buen uso.

–¿Por qué quieres mis cristales?

El grito desgarrador de Seiya le calo en el alma a Serena, las criaturas lo habían comenzado a arañar, en todas partes incluso en la cara, pero no estaba asustado, al contrario, estaba atento a lo que pasaba en el suelo, y no le gusto lo que había dicho esa Fighter.

–No se los des– fue el murmuro de Seiya mientras una de las arpías oscuras le apretaba el cuello, varias líneas de sangre ya cubrían su hermoso rostro, pero eso no le importaba, estaba preocupado de lo que pasaría con Perla.

–¿No confías en mí? Yo que te amo desde una vida pasada, mi bombom, nunca fui suficiente, ¿ahora si podría reemplazarlo?

Todos los sentidos de Serena se tensaron, esas palabras eran tan poderosas en ella, su mente se nublo, sus ojos perdieron su brillo, Seiya se impactó, no podía creer lo que escuchaba lo que veía, pero a pesar de que ella dudaba de la Sailor, saco los tres cristales de su pecho, Fighter sonrió maliciosa.

–Ahora pienso que no eres… que tu no deberías decirme eso– se resistió Serena.

–Yo te amo bombom– dijo Kaitou-Fighter, extendiendo sus brazos, preparada para recibir los cristales .

–No escuches a esa impostora– dijo Seiya desde las alturas.

–¡Seiya!– exclamo Serena aterrorizada, ahora estaba aún más lastimado, su cara ya estaba toda roja de la sangre que copiosamente salía de las heridas.

–Si me das los cristales, Seiya estará bien– Serena comenzó a llorar– todo estará bien.

–¡Tú no eres Fighter!– grito Serena, aun con los cristales expuestos, Kaitou aprovecho su confusión para tomarlos, ella cayo desmayada.

–Por fin– dijo Kaitou-Fighter con los cristales en mano– Zagato estará complacido.

–¡No te lo permitiré!– grito Seiya desde las alturas.

–Sera mejor que te portes bien, o esas arpías te van a dejar caer, por lo menos te romperás las piernas– dijo Kaitou Fighter sonriendo.

Por supuesto Seiya terco, intento soltarse de esas monstruosidades voladoras.

–Déjenlo caer, unos rasguños mas no lo mataran.

Eran muchos metros, una persona normal seguro moriría, pero Seiya no era normal, su preocupación no fue la caída, fue que Perla estaba inconsciente, fue que Fighter tenía los cristales, no temía por él, temía por ella, a pesar de que estaba seriamente lastimado, y en una peligrosa situación.

–¡No lo permitiré!– fue su determinación mientras caía, de pronto una gran luz, y en su frente, una estrella, no solo eso, unas alas blancas, que detuvieron la caída, sus heridas se habían curado también, voló hacia Kaitou Fighter, y le arrebato los cristales de la mano con mucha facilidad, pues estaba impresionada de lo sucedido, una vez guardados los cristales, nuevamente fue contra la Sailor, y le quito el broche de transformación, con una sola mirada se dio cuenta que no era el suyo, y lo destruyo, Fighter cayo desmayada, convirtiéndose nuevamente en Kaitou, las demás criaturas oscuras habían huido por el brillo que emitía Seiya, descendió presuroso, sus alas cubrieron a Perla, como si aún hubiera peligro, saco los cristales y los acerco al pecho de ella, rápidamente se introdujeron en su cuerpo. Poco a poco el color volvió a ella, y abrió un poco los ojos.

–Seiya, estas bien– sonrió y nuevamente se quedó dormida.

Uranus, Venus y Kamui ingresaron al lugar, abrieron los ojos bastante al ver la escena, Seiya aun tenia las alas, Venus corrió preocupada hacia Kaitou, Uranus y Kamui se acercaron a Seiya.

–¿Qué paso?– pregunto Uranus.

–Tuvimos un problema, pero todo esta bien, ahora ella solo duerme.

–Tus amigos encontraron al General Fanel y demás personas, se encuentran un poco deshidratados, pero fuera de peligro– dijo Kamui.

–Regresemos– dijo Seiya tomando a Perla en sus brazos– si no les molesta, creo que volando llegare más rápido.

…

Rei, Lita y Zafiro no se esperaban ver un Seiya alado arribar en el palacio.

Diamante les explico después, que su antiguo consejero, el que huyo en el pasado, era quien se encargaba de liderar las criaturas oscuras, finalmente lo habían derrotado, pero no había muerto triste, al contrario, había pedido perdón por sus fechorías, y estaba agradecido de saber que su hijo revivió gracias al poder de Lady Black, el hombre murió en paz.

 **:.**

 **.:**

 **"** **Bombom, sabes, yo nunca me olvidare de ti"**

:

¡No te vayas!, fue el grito en sus sueños.

Despertó de golpe, Diamante, Rei, Haruka y Lita se encontraban en la habitación.

–Nos preocupaste mucho– dijo Diamante, quien le tomaba la mano.

–Me alegra que estés bien– comento Haruka.

–¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te preparo algo?– ofreció Lita.

–No vuelvas a hacernos esto– dijo Rei controlando el llanto– fueron dos días de mucho temor.

Todos la miraban fijamente.

–No te vayas a asustar– dijo Diamante– cambiaste un poco.

Ella no parecía preocupada en absoluto, lo sabía, se sentía diferente, es más, recordaba muchas, muchas cosas, sus ojos azules miraron a cada uno de los presentes, conmovida, de volver a verlos, de reconocerles por fin, como sus antiguas guardianas. Su cabello había vuelto a ser dorado, y la marca de la luna negra se había esfumado.

–Me encuentro muy bien– dijo sonriendo– un poco cansada, y algo hambrienta.

–¡Te preparo algo ya mismo!

–¡Yo te ayudo!

Rei y Lita salieron.

–Quisiera hablar con Diamante– dijo Serena a Haruka.

–Está bien.

Serena se quedó pensando unos minutos, la habitación se había quedado en silencio.

–Me estas poniendo nervioso, Perla.

Ella levanto la mirada.

–Quisiera que nos casáramos hoy mismo, y por favor llámame por mi nombre: Serena– dijo a un sorprendido Diamante.

:.

.:

–¡¿Porque no puedo estar con ella?!– grito furioso Seiya.

Kamui lo acompañaba.

–Pues su prometido tiene el derecho de decidir quien la ve y quien no, debes comprender.

–¡Comprendo un demonio!

Kamui también estaba colérico, pero no lo demostraba, espero que el plan de Zagato hubiera surtido efecto, pero todo había salido al revés, Seiya estaba más enamorado que nunca.

–Voy a volar por su balcón, haber si alguien puede detenerme– dijo el pelinegro, quien había dominado en muy poco tiempo la aparición de sus alas.

–Se prudente, cuando ella despierte seguro querrá verte.

–La paciencia no es mi mejor cualidad.

–Lo sé.

Haruka llego a la sala.

–Ella acaba de despertar.

–¿Pregunto por mí?

:.

.:

–No seas testarudo, deberías comer un poco más– dijo Mina.

Kaitou se encontraba en la cama, tenía expresión triste.

–No te castigues, no fue tu culpa, ese tal Zagato te manipulo.

–Tal vez no, seguramente mi corazón sigue siendo perverso.

–¡No digas esas cosas!

–¿Por qué me cuidas? Por mi culpa la persona más importante para ti, resultó herida.

–Ella está bien, un momento, ¿lo sabes?

–Zagato me lo conto todo, que ella es la antigua princesa de la luna.

–No vayas a decir nada.

–Por supuesto que no, ya causé mucho daño.

–¿Aun quieres ser mi amigo?

–Siempre.

Mina sonrió, tal vez si había una esperanza.

–¿Ya no estas enojada con tus amigas?

–Un poquito.

–Ellas pensaron que ocultarlo todo era lo mejor para ella.

–Eso lo entiendo, pero creo que ya no tiene caso, mas ahora, que ha vuelto a tener su antigua apariencia.

–Zagato aun tiene muchos planes, esto fue solo el comienzo, debemos tener cuidado.

Mina sonrió nuevamente, era hermoso tenerlo de vuelta, tenerlo como aliado.

:.

.:

Haruka escolto a Seiya a la habitación de Serena, ambos sabían que no lo habían requerido, pero par de testarudos, sin embargo, no se esperaron al General Fanel obstruyendo el paso.

–Mi salvadora– dijo el hombre mirando intensamente a Haruka.

–No empieces con eso, mejor dime, ¿porque estas en nuestro camino?

–Ordenes del rey, nadie puede ver a Lady Black.

–¿Por qué no?– pregunto Seiya desafiante, no importando que el hombre fuera el doble de grande.

–Están arreglándola, para la boda.

–¿Perdón?

–En unas horas se casará con el rey.

Seiya miro a Haruka, ella a Fanel, después a Seiya nuevamente.

–¿Cuándo se decidió eso? –pregunto la rubia contrariada.

–Recientemente.

Seiya miro al suelo, como si ahí se encontrara la respuesta.

–Eres malo haciendo bromas– dijo Haruka.

–Jamás haría tal cosa– contesto el general.

–Plan B– dijo Seiya resuelto, dando la vuelta, Haruka lo siguió.

–¿Qué harás?

–Entrare como un ladronzuelo, por su balcón por supuesto.

–Antes de que lo hagas, antes que nada, debes saber la verdad.

–¿Qué ella no me quiere? Parece que ni me conocieras, eso no será suficiente para detenerme– Seiya sonrió entre triste y sarcástico–, es la historia de mis vidas, ser el chico friendzoneado, corrección, ser el rey de la friendzone.

Ambos caminaron presurosos.

–No quiero detenerte– recalco Haruka– Pero debes tener cuidado– la rubia recordó que Serena era hija de Caos–, porque ella es especial.

–Ya tengo mis sospechas, aunque ni yo me la creo.

–Apuesto a que tus sospechas son ciertas.

Seiya dejo de caminar.

–¿Qué es lo que crees?

–Que ellas es mi bombom.

–Lo es.

–Vaya, que inesperado de ti, no lo has querido ocultar, señora de los vientos.

–Para ti señorita Tenoh, igualado.

–No trates de desviar la plática, presiento que hay algo más.

–Lo hay, ella es Sailor Cosmos, ella es… tu novia, la que crees muerta.

Los hermosos zafiros se cristalizaron rápido, su boca se abrió, pero no emitió palabra.

–Hoy más que nunca ella está en peligro, hoy más que nunca ella es vulnerable y poderosa, me parece que recuerda todo, si hablas con ella, no la hagas llorar– advirtió Haruka.

–Eso será inevitable– dijo Seiya girando sobre sus talones, y sacando las alas de su espalda.

.:

:.

Las damas salieron, habían terminado de arreglar a Serena, solo una se mantuvo de pie.

–Te ves hermosa, pero no feliz– dijo Rubí.

Por alguna razón, Serena la habia llamado.

–¿Y tú, eres feliz?– pregunto la rubia, ya vestida de novia– no, no me contestes, se nota a kilómetros, eres muy feliz.

–Mucho, no solo mis padres finalmente aceptaron a mi marido, prácticamente viven en el pueblo con nosotros, incluso mi padre abrió una tienda de vegetales, vivo un sueño, pero tú, no pareces una novia, pareces alguien que ira al matadero. Te veo tan sola, es tan raro, ¿Por qué no hablas con tus otras amigas?

–Porque seguro ellas querrían detenerme, y no pienso hacerlo.

–Diamante no se merece esto, Perla no te cases con él, no es que yo lo quiera más, pero tu no...

Serena se tensó, Rubí ni siquiera había hecho algún comentario del cambio de su apariencia, pues la nemukiana desde hacia tiempo, ya sabía que Serena era especial.

–Por favor, no me llames Perla, ahora puedo usar mi nombre verdadero: Serena Tsukino.

–Es un nombre que va contigo, te deseo lo mejor.

–Gracias.

Rubí salió de su habitación, Serena miro su reflejo nuevamente en el espejo, la habían peinado con odangos, rio para sí misma, ni siquiera lo había pedido, su peinado había vuelto, como persiguiéndola. Pero en el espejo ya no estaba solo su reflejo.

–Seiya…

:.

.:

–¡Hermano!– entro Zafiro corriendo a la habitación– ¡Que te vas a casar! ¡Escuche eso de un mozo! ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Por qué no estas vestido para la boda?

–Porque no habrá boda– dijo Diamante tranquilo, con una copa de vino en su mano.

–¿Lo dices tan tranquilo? No entiendo.

–Perla, es decir Serena, ya recordó todo, aunque ella lo pidió a pesar de eso.

–Ahora entiendo menos, si ella te lo pidió, ¿Qué impedirá la boda?

–Seiya por supuesto.

–¡Y tu tan tranquilo! Si ella quiere y tú quieres, entonces no importa si él se opone, si se ha convertido en un problema, yo mismo lo echare del palacio, aunque Lita se enoje.

–Yo la quiero completa, y a pesar de que me pidió que nos casáramos, sé que su corazón le pertenece a Seiya, yo necesito a una mujer que me ame por completo, claro, si ella persiste en la boda, pensare que está dispuesta a darme su todo, solo me queda esperar.

–Oh, hermano, bueno– dijo Zafiro sirviéndose vino en otra copa– entonces esperare contigo.

 **:.**

 **.:**

–Seiya…

Las miradas azules se conectaron, el aludido dio varios pasos, lentos, inseguros, pero sosteniendo la mirada.

–Se supone que nosotros nos casaríamos– dijo Seiya con la voz áspera– pero ahora, veo que estas vestida para otro.

Serena quiso bajar su mirada, pero Seiya no se lo permitió, la tomo del mentón, y por supuesto, se percató que era verdad, que ella era su antigua prometida, que era su bombom, su odango, y que justo ahora lo recordaba. La rubia comenzó a llorar.

–Dijiste que nunca olvidarías mi piel, mis besos, mi olor– dijo Seiya soltándola– ¿fue mentira? ¿todo? Al final, ¿esta es tu respuesta?

–¡Nunca te he olvidado! ¡Aunque parezca lo contrario! ¡Estás tan metido en mi ser! ¡Que no reconozco ya quien soy, que soy, o como, como he podido vivir sin ti! – ella se giró dándole la espalda, todo su cuerpo temblaba– ¡Como pude creer que tú eras el príncipe de la tierra cuando yo era la princesa del milenio de plata! O como no te escogí por encima de el después, ¡Cuando eras más que suficiente! ¡Cuando eras más de lo que yo podía soñar para mí! ¡Cuando recuerdo que soy la estúpida más grande de todo el universo! ¿de qué me sirve ser la luz más poderosa de la galaxia? Si la luz que anhelo con todo mi corazón, no puede estar junto a mí.

–Perdóname– imploro Seiya abrazándola por la espalda.

–Yo, yo soy quien debe pedirte perdón.

Y Serena se giró, para acunar su rostro en el pecho de Seiya, quien le beso la cabeza.

–Te amo, te amo tanto, que siento que moriría en este momento– lloro Serena.

–Yo te amo más.

–Eres y serás la melodía que siempre deseare en mis oídos, eres la estrella que alumbra mi alma, pero– dijo soltándolo– no puedo estar más contigo, le he dado mi palabra a Diamante, y además, además no soy buena para ti, solo te he traído penas _, y existe algo que no recuerdo, pero estoy segura que es algo malo, que te lastime, que no te merezco_.

–No digas eso mi amor– dijo Seiya con la voz entrecortada.

–Perdóname– dijo Serena limpiándose las lágrimas–, pero este es un adiós definitivo.

Y Serena paso con la cabeza en alto, al lado de Seiya, quien se quedó helado con esas palabras.

:.

.:

–No tienes ni una pizca de enojo– dijo Kamui a Zagato.

–¿Deberia de estarlo?– contesto el hechicero oscuro– no te preocupes por mí, ya hice mi siguiente movimiento.

Unos tacones resonaron en la oscuridad, Kamui volteo para ver de quien se trataba.

–Seguramente la ubicas– comento Zagato–, es un cristal, pero por el momento, puedes llamarla Sailor Moon.

La mujer de traje de marinero miro con intensidad a Kamui.

–Zagato me ha hecho una promesa tentadora y de momento, ya no te vamos a necesitar.

Su báculo golpeo con fuerza la cabeza de Kamui.

:.

.:

–¿Ya recuerdas?– pregunto Lita impresionada.

Rei estaba a su lado, ella ya lo presentía, Mina estaba también impresionada, pero no por eso.

–¡Te vas a casar con Diamante! Ahora que volvió tu memoria ¿perdiste la razón?– cuestiono la chica de moño rojo– ¿Qué sucederá con Seiya?

Las cuatro estaban en un pasillo. El general Fanel se había retirado, para darles su espacio.

–El estará bien, ya lo acepto.

–¡Imposible!– exclamaron las tres.

–Pero, pero tú lo amas– dijo Rei.

–Y porque lo amo, lo dejo, es lo mejor para él.

–¿Por qué estás tan segura de que lo acepto?– pregunto Mina dudosa.

–Pues no me ha detenido, es ante todo, un caballero, siempre viendo por mi bien, aceptando mis decisiones, ¿recuerdan cuando él se alegró de que encontré a mi novio?

Las chicas rememoraron la despedida en la azotea de la preparatoria.

–Él se alegra siempre de mi bien, no le importa su propia felicidad– dijo Serena apretando los puños.

Una ráfaga de coleta negra, paso en medio de las tres chicas, posicionándose enfrente de Serena.

–Si soy un caballero, y toda la basura que has dicho– los ojos de Seiya brillaban con intensidad– pero– dijo alzándola en brazos, y poniéndosela en el hombro como si fuera un costal– creo que has agotado mi última gota de caballerosidad.

–¡Bájame!– grito Serena.

En ese momento llego Haruka y el general Fanel.

–¡Suéltame, bruto! ¡Haruka, general, ayuda!

Seiya le dio una sonora nalgada.

–Pórtate bien o enserio me veras enojado.

Serena dejo de gritar y solo empezó a sollozar. Le había pegado como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Haruka estaba a punto de comentar algo, pero la mirada furiosa del pelinegro por primera vez la dejo sin palabras.

Seiya extendió sus alas blancas, y se fue con Serena en brazos, nadie lo detuvo.

 **:**

 **.*.**

Ami estaba un poco enojada consigo misma, ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió centrar la búsqueda del cristal en base a Darién? Tenía que haber sido así, porque si uno de los cristales viajo a Kinmoku el día que nació Seiya, era una alta probabilidad que otro cristal estuviera centrado en Darién, después de todo, había sido esposo y padre de la única hija de Serena.

Taiki y Ami se encontraban buceando en el fondo del océano, siglos atrás existió una pequeña isla, lo recordaba bien la peli azul, un día había acompañado a Darién a ese lugar, claro ya como rey de Tokio de Cristal, se suponía que ahí crearían una nueva colonia, pero al ver la maravilla del lugar, tan pletórica de vida silvestre, el monarca había decidido dejar ese proyecto.

En la isla había un volcán y ese volcán había estallado con el tiempo, hundiendo a la isla por completo, pero hubo algo, después de la muerte de la Neo Reina, el rey Endimión comenzó a visitar ese lugar nuevamente, llevando consigo a Mercury como guardia personal, ella le daba su espacio siempre, a diferencia de la ansiosa Mars.

Cuando el hombre se daba un tiempo para mirar el lago que se encontraba en esa cueva, Mercury noto, que Endimión no solo se sentaba a cavilar, con el tiempo incluso comenzó a hablar con el lago, así que Ami lo dedujo: ese lago tenía algo especial.

Los peces, mantarrayas, y pronto los arrecifes comenzaron a rodear a los buscadores, muy pronto Ami diviso la isla hundida, Taiki sintió una enorme fuerza viniendo de ese lugar. Con dificultad encontraron la entrada a la cueva, todo estaba muy oscuro, prendieron sus linternas para ver, pero de pronto, una luz naranja ilumino toda la cueva, incluso comenzaron a escuchar voces, al principio no entendieron lo que decían, después no solo fueron sonidos, también imágenes materializándose, era el rey Endimión, un recuerdo del pasado, Ami se vio asimisma como Mercury, y aunque lejos, por fin pudo escuchar lo que dijo su antiguo monarca.

–¿Por qué me dejaste? Me siento tan solo Serenity.

–Perdóname– respondió una voz desde el lago, era ella– pero era necesario, sin embargo, nunca te dejare, siempre te llevare en mi corazón, y tú me llevaras en el tuyo, todo lo he hecho tal como fue, porque algún día tu predecesor necesitara de las Sailors, y de toda la ayuda posible para luchar y defender nuestro planeta amado.

–Pudo ser de otra manera, si tan solo me hubieras dicho tus planes.

–Lo siento, pero recuerda que nunca más estarás solo, nuestro pequeña hija muy pronto te hará abuelo, estarás muy ocupado.

–Ella no me ha dicho nada.

–Aun no lo sabe, y no le vayas arruinar la sorpresa.

Darién sonrió melancólico.

–No sabes como te extraño.

Hubo un silencio prolongado.

–Pero hay algo que debes perdonarme, porque yo…– dijo la voz trémula de la reina– me enamore de…

–Lo sé, supe cuando tu corazón se dividió…

–¿Te hice sufrir?

–No, porque nunca me dejaste, a pesar de eso te quedaste a mi lado, pero, en cierta forma me sentí ruin, debí liberarte para que pudieras…

–Calla, eso no, nunca estuve encadenada, me quedé porque también te amé a ti.

Las imágenes se disolvieron en el agua, Ami y Taiki se sorprendieron de escuchar aquello, el castaño se acercó hasta la fuente de la luz, y cuando tomo el cristal, todo tembló a su alrededor, nadaron con rapidez hacia la superficie, la isla termino hundiéndose hasta el fondo, destruyéndose, era como si el cristal la hubiera estado sosteniendo todo el tiempo.

Ya en el barco. Ambos chicos se quitaron las máscaras de oxígeno.

–¿Es una cristal?– pregunto Ami con dificultad.

–¡Lo es!– respondió Taiki triunfante.

…

* * *

 **Comentario.**

Yo me desmayo, no sabes lo ansiosa que estuve todo el tiempo en este capítulo.

¿Qué tal ese flash back de la vida en Némesis?

¡Por fin Serena recuerda tooodo!

¡Sailor Moon del lado del mal?

Mucho paso aquí.

Quiero decir más, pero mejor contesto los reviews y subo este capi, ¡eh!

Rogue85, mea culpa, mea culpa, pero enserio no lo hice a propósito, la culpa la tienen quienes me incitaron a hacerlo, la verdad no estaba en mis planes darle cran a la pobre, y muchas gracias por leer, y comentar! Se lo ocupada que has estado escribiendo, trabajando, vaya! Mil gracias.

amely614, que cambio de nombre jejeje, pues mira, la enfermedad no tiene respeto por nadie, y bueno, espero la salud llegue a tu hogar!

alejasmin kou, Ay no, ahora resulta que todos se sienten mal porque mate a Miku, quien los entiende? Jajaja, oh yo me pase? Bueno ya ni modo, Mina y Kaitou, aun no he decidido del todo esa pareja, pero podría ser.

AngieitaKou, Pues lo se, hasta yo me llegue ha sentir asi respecto a Diamante, pero ya se me paso jajaja, y bueno ya termino la participación de Fighter usurpadora, creo que pudieron pasar muchas mas cosas, pero ya necesitaba que Serena recobrara la memoria.

Gabiusa Kou, Fiesta? Yo llevo las chelas! Jajaja, bueno ya, pues como leíste, ya todo se va a componer entre Seiya y Serena, o no? Muajajaja, Kaitou volvió a ser bueno y Mina esta bien apuntada en ese tren jejeje, haber que pasa.

Blackbomberwoman, Pues la azotea se lleno :D hasta se desbordo jejeje, pero claro, aun esta la espinita de Serena, falta una memoria en su cabecita, Miku, si lo se, me pase, pero no hay marcha atrás, podría, pero no, Kaitou ya colgó el uniforme Sailor, todo parece mejorar? Ya veremos.

milirulos, la estrella de la suerte parece que ha vuelto a Seiya, pero Zagato ya echo a andar un nuevo plan, tomate un té de doce flores para la ansiedad, jejeje.

Gregorioabel, Es oficial, me arrepiento de haber matado a Miku, ¿me perdonas? Pero en este capi fui buena gente, todos a salvo, memoria regresada, Kaitou del lado del bien, juego de tronos ha sido una gran inspiración para los últimos capítulos, pero prometo que sobrevivirán los buenos, bueno casi todos.

Andreita kou, Que bueno que te gusto, y todo se resolvió por fin, Seiya, si parecía que tenia mala estrella, pero ha recuperado a su bombom, aunque no lo hice feliz del todo, oh cielos, tengo que enmendarme ya!

Sol Herrera, Asi es, ese pasado estará cardiaco, clasificación C XXX, ya falta poco para eso. De momento solo tuve una gripilla, trato de cuidarme de lo demas, pero es tan difícil no comer cosas ricas :( te mando un abrazote grande!

Elenmar, Cierto, falta que Serena se entere que es hija de Caos, y recordar ese pasado truculento, falta poco para que viajemos a ese milenio. Muchas gracias por comentar!


	16. Lid

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi & Cia, yo solo escribo por diversión. El príncipe Terius y la historia me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Lemon.

* * *

 **.**

 **.* Lid *.**

 **.**

:

Serena ya no protestaba, estaba adolorida de tanto gritar, pero más que nada, era el nudo en la garganta que le impedía articular palabras, y no sabía lo que tramaba Seiya con ese silencio que la estaba matando por dentro, mientras volaban el único sonido que los acompaño fue el aleteo de las hermosas alas del pelinegro, todo bajo la oscuridad característica de Némesis.

Pronto Seiya vio su objetivo, la cabaña en la que habían descansado cuando habían ido en rescate del general Fanel, descendió y entro en silencio con su preciada carga, y aun subió las escaleras cargándola como si fuera un costal de papas y sin mucha delicadeza, aventó a Serena sobre una cama, ella por supuesto se asustó. Pero jamás se imaginó lo que seguiría, Seiya subió una de sus rodillas a la cama, mientras que la otra pierna se quedó firme en el suelo, y la miro como quien mira a una persona que tenía mucho de no ver, y con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que no deseaban abandonar los zafiros, tomo una de las manos de Serena, y la puso en su pecho, exactamente en su corazón.

–¿Enserio quieres seguir haciéndome sufrir? Porque yo…yo no puedo más. Sería mejor… que, que usando todo tu poder, hicieras que pararan mis latidos.

–¡Seiya!– exclamo mientras abrazaba fuertemente la espalda del chico, atrayéndolo hacia ella– ¡Perdóname! ¡No te merezco! ¡Lo siento tanto! Solo quería lo mejor para ti…

Entonces como si necesitara eso para desahogarse, Seiya comenzó a llorar, junto con Serena.

–Lo mejor para mí, eres tú, bombón– dijo con la voz trémula.

Acaricio esos rizos dorados que tanto había extrañado, que nunca creyó podría tocar de esa manera, porque no solo era que estaba tocando a su novia resucitada, estaba tocando a la que fuera Neo Reina, a la que fuera Sailor Moon, mientras Serena le tomo la mano que apuntaba en su pecho, para besarla, en un acto de puro e inocente amor. Seiya miro enternecido esa acción, no recordaba que alguien le hubiera besado la mano antes.

–¿Me recuerdas del siglo XX?

–Si, y es algo doloroso, pero a la vez tan irreal, tan maravilloso, no soy buena dando explicaciones.

–Lo sé– dijo sonriendo–Vaya, no puedo creer que seas Sailor Cosmos, la última Sailor, yo no quería que tu estuvieras envuelta en todo esto.

–Pero no hablemos de eso, no en este momento, ¿o quieres?– pregunto ella tímidamente.

–Hablemos de lo que tú quieras, Serena.

Ella abrió los ojos, no se acordaba cuando le habia dicho por su nombre, pero a pesar del momento romántico, un sentimiento de culpa inundo su alma, las llamas de la muerte volvieron a sus recuerdos.

–No se porque fui la única que no recordó nada, Seiya, ¡si yo hubiera podido controlar mis poderes! ¡Mis padres no hubieran muerto! ¡Mi cobardía, mi cobardía los mato!

–Tranquilízate mi amor, eso fue un accidente…– Seiya la abrazo consolándola.

–¡Como puedes decir eso! – lo encaro – ¿No lo entiendes? Al parecer me puse en una especie de letargo, talvez ya no quería ser la salvadora del universo, y ahora, ahora recae todo el peso en mí, ¡otra vez! ¡ya no quiero pelear! ¡No, si ni siquiera pude ayudar a los míos! ¡Soy la peor Sailor de todas! ¡Ni siquiera merezco ese título!

Serena deshizo el abrazo, y se tendió de espaldas en la cama, ahogando un gemido de dolor, Seiya le acaricio la nuca lentamente, como buscando las palabras que debería decirle.

–Eras solo una niña – Serena pareció no prestarle mucha atención, no quería escuchar como Seiya la disculpaba por no haber salvado a sus propios padres–Sabes…yo tampoco quiero luchar, tuve mis dudas cuando se me presento la oportunidad de tener una vida normal, el vivir y morir como una persona común resulto tan tentador–Serena no se levantó pero ahora si le puso atención, dejando de llorar en el proceso–, se como te sientes, o en parte por lo menos, tal vez si algo debemos maldecir, ¡es a este destino de infierno!, ¡Este destino de Sailor que nos encadena con un hermoso broche de transformación!– Seiya miro las palmas de sus manos, viendo las líneas del destino marcadas en ellas con intensidad– ¡Maldigo la hora en que me convertí en Sailor, en esta cosa aberrante de hombre mujer!

Ya no la estaba acariciando, tenía los puños cerrados y tensos, y Serena lo estaba mirando.

–¡Odio a quien me impuso este destino!– la respiración de ambos era profunda, un breve silencio, Seiya miro como Serena estaba asombrada– pero a la vez le agradezco– Seiya dulcifico su voz y su mirada–, no importa que tan duro ha sido para mi corazón renacer una y otra vez para luchar, porque así te pude conocer, mi dulce bombom.

–Seiya, lo que dijiste de no luchar ¿es enserio?

–Tal vez, pero, será un placer acompañarte a la batalla nuevamente, esta vez acabaremos con Caos, para siempre.

–Si– contesto ella no muy convencida, no sabiendo donde estaba la duda.

–Aunque me hubiera gustado que ya no tuvieras que ver en esta batalla– confeso Seiya– me gustaría que fueras una chica común.

–Oh Seiya, eres tan considerado, pero este es mi destino.

–Y el mío también, así que hagámoslo juntos, y por favor ya no te martirices por la muerte de tus padres, no es justo–Serena asintió no muy convencida, era un tema doloroso, todo era doloroso–, y otra cosa bombom, una muy importante, ya no vuelvas a dejarme.

–Nunca.

Y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

 **:.**

 **.:**

Haruka se encontraba con Diamante en el palacio.

–La noche será larga– dijo la mujer del viento.

El rey simplemente sostenia una copa, con su porte característico.

–Gracias por hacer que Zafiro se marchara, se preocupa demasiado por mi, se supone que soy el mayor, pero él cree que en este momento necesito consuelo.

–¿Y no lo necesitas?

–Creí que ya me conocías, aunque fuera un poco.

–El rey de Némesis, frio y calculador, como debe de ser.

–No creo que estés aquí para darme simplemente compañía.

–Quiero saber que piensa hacer.

–¿Si tomare represalias contra Kou? No lo creo.

–Vaya que benevolente.

–No es por eso, no creo que me convenga estar mal con el– una figura de larga cabellera platinada y ojos verdes destello en sus pensamientos–, solo estoy jugando bien mi parte.

–¿Juego?

–No te diré mis intenciones, pero créeme que deseo estar en buenos términos con él.

–Bueno, entonces podre dormir tranquila.

–Me quitas un gran peso de encima.

De pronto apareció en la habitación, con sus largas botas, coletas características, una mirada azul pero helada, y pelo negro, como deseando ser diferenciada de la original.

–¡Sailor Moon!– exclamo Diamante.

–No, no es ella– respondió Haruka reconociéndole– es un Cristal lleno de recuerdos.

–Me hubiera gustado una comitiva más grande, pero ustedes servirán como mis mensajeros, quiero que le digan a Sailor Cosmos que entregue sus cristales o me temo que Kinmoku necesitara otro rey.

–¿Por qué has cambiado de bando? ¡Sailor Moon!– exigió Haruka una explicación.

–¿Me preguntas el porque? Querida, no es asunto tuyo, solo encárgate de enviar mi mensaje, ah y otra cosa, Seiya Kou debe ser quien entregue dichos cristales, o no habrá trato.

Terius estaba en peligro, y no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados.

 **:.**

 **.:**

Habian pasado solo dos horas, el sueño profundo los había atrapado, por el cansancio del dolor en sus corazones, pero al fin encontrando consuelo al lado del ser amado se habían quedado dormidos, con su brazos Seiya tenia atrapada a Serena, como evitando que ella fuera a desvanecerse de su vida nuevamente, pero ella despertó producto de un mal presentimiento, y lo primero que vio, fueron esos labios, tan deseables y apetitosos, que le quitaron todo pensamiento nubloso, no dudo en besarle, despertándolo.

–Se supone que la dormilona soy yo– dijo ella con la voz alegre, pero aun sus ojos denotaban tristeza.

Necesitaba tiempo, Seiya lo sabía, asimilar todo de golpe no sería fácil para Serena, pero él estaría para ayudarla, con su amor.

–Fue una treta, quería que me despertaras como si fuera la bella durmiente.

–En tu caso serias el bello durmiente, Fighter es la bella, y yo la bestia.

–Dices puras tonterías–dijo Seiya carcajeándose–, pero me gustan, mientras vengan de ti.

–Ay, Seiya– y se apretó fuertemente contra él, despertando ahora sí, ese salvaje animal que tienen todos los hombres.

–Me gustaría que te quitaras ese vestido de novia.

Ella se sonrojo.

–Aun no te perdono del todo que te hayas querido casar con otro.

Y se puso de pie, muy serio.

–Hare lo que quieras con tal de que me perdones.

Seiya la miro, ella tenia un escote pronunciado, y desde esa altura podía ver mucha piel, se sonrojo, pero aun asi declaro ladinamente.

–¿Lo que yo quiera? Esa es una proposición muy peligrosa.

Seiya regreso a la cama, y tomo a Serena fuerte de la cintura.

–¡Necesitamos ir a Kinmoku!

La abrupta entrada de Haruka fue como un balde de agua fría para Seiya, bajándole todo el "ánimo" masculino.

 **:.**

 **.:**

Ya de regreso en el palacio.

Seiya se encontraba con Diamante, sabían que tenían una plática pendiente, pero aun así, frente a la mirada de Healer, quien se comunicaba del otro lado de la galaxia, tuvieron que postergarla.

–¿Cómo sucedió?– cuestiono Seiya.

–Ya sabes como es el, hizo una gran fiesta en el castillo, evadiendo todas las defensas, abriendo las puertas del palacio confianzudamente, exponiéndose, Setsuna incluso le habia sugerido que pusiera mejores protecciones, pero alego que necesitaba animarse por Alanis, Michiru le dio la razón, hasta mi hija, pero bueno, aun asi nosotras nos pusimos alertas para la velada, entonces hubo un disturbio afuera, ella fue inteligente, llamo nuestra atención y nos fuimos, dejándolo solo con la guardia real, que no fue suficiente para evitar su captura, cuando cuestione a los presentes y me dieron la descripción de Sailor Moon no lo creí, simplemente no, perdóname Seiya, no pude proteger a nuestro rey.

–Kou no debe cuestionarte, él te dejo el paquete a ti, evadiendo su responsabilidad, claro, robándose a la novia de otro, a casi nada de la boda, claro.

–¿Te ibas a casar con Perla?– cuestiono Healer tratando de ocultar su malestar.

–Pero no sucedió, y sabes, empiezo a alegrarme por ello– dijo sosteniéndole la mirada a Healer.

–¿Te vas a quejar con mi hermana?– pregunto Seiya cruzando los brazos– ¿o atendemos este problema?

Rei entro de pronto jalando a Serena, Healer miro sorprendida el cambio, pelo dorado y ojos azules, sin marca de luna negra.

–¡Ella quiso irse a Kinmoku, sola!

–¡Bombom!– la reprendio Seiya.

–La atrape cuando intento escabullirse– declaro Rei– no seas descuidada, el enemigo quiere tus cristales.

–Y quiere que yo se los lleve y saben, eso es justamente lo que hare.

Todos miraron a Seiya como si estuviera loco.

–No se preocupen, tengo un plan, Healer, ¿recuerdas esa colección rara que tienes?

La aludida un poco sonrojada asintió levemente, Diamante la encontró adorable.

 **:.**

 **.:**

–Entonces este será el plan– dijo Mina soltando un suspiro aliviada.

–Definitivamente funcionara– comento Kaitou, Mina sonrió.

–Claro que si, ya que es mi plan– dijo Seiya confianzudo, dándole un golpe de camaderia en la espalda a Kaitou, pero fuerte– una pequeña caricia por las que me hiciste pasar– le susurro.

–Supongo…–siseo Kaitou.

–Seiya no pelees con Kaitou– reprocho Serena.

–No solo Ace merece un buen golpe, recuerdo que alguien aquí es un ladrón– recordó Diamante.

–¡Bueno ya!– se impuso Haruka– Nos tenemos que poner en marcha rápidamente, ¡dejen sus problemas amorosos para después!, el enemigo podría tramar algo más.

–Además a Haruka le urge ver a Michiru– dijo Mina alegremente, sonrojando a la mujer del viento.

–Serena, ¿podrás transportarnos a todos?– cuestiono Rei– ¿Tienes bien controlados tus poderes?

–Más o menos– dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

–Yo confió en ti, adelante bombom.

Serena le sonrió a Seiya.

Todos hicieron un circulo alrededor de ella, esta vez también irían Lita y Zafiro, el general Fanel se quedaría al mando del planeta.

Y antes de que pestañearan ya habían desaparecido de Némesis.

 **:.**

 **.:**

Cuando Seiya abrió los ojos no se encontraba en Kinmoku, sino en la Tierra, acompañado de Serena.

–¿Qué hiciste bombom?

–Solo quería darle una mirada a mis tíos y a Motoki, le comente a Haruka que deseaba hacerlo, solo será un momento, lo siento por ser tan egoísta.

–Estas en tu derecho, vamos pues a verlos, pero tendrá que ser rápido, me preocupa mi vanidoso gobernante.

–Solo los veremos de lejos, no puedo presentarme ante ellos, tendría que inventar algo para explicar como me aparezco si según estaba muerta, serian muchas explicaciones que podrían no servir de nada, quien sabe, a lo mejor no regreso.

–¡Ni se te ocurra pensar eso! ¡Vamos a estar bien! Todo saldrá perfecto.

Para hacer el viaje mas rápido, ella los tele trasporto a la casa de sus tíos, se encontraban comiendo con Motoki, se veían contentos, eso le basto a Serena.

–Sabes quisiera ver a Ami también, además le debo una disculpa, es la única que no sabe a estas alturas sobre mí.

–Ella se encuentra viviendo con Taiki, yo te llevo.

–Gracias.

Un rato después, entraron por el balcón del departamento.

–Quiero ver la cara de sorpresa de Taiki– comento Seiya– ¡Tai! ¡He regresado!– exclamo Seiya con voz cantarina.

Pero no había nadie.

–Esto parece un hogar– dijo Serena emocionada– me alegra que Ami y Taiki sean felices.

Seiya la tomo por la espalda, encajando su barbilla en el hombro de Serena.

–Nuestro hogar también será bonito.

La nariz de Seiya recorrió todo el cuello de Serena, y de pronto el ambiente se había puesto caluroso.

–Yo también quiero– fue el susurro suplicante de Serena, Seiya encontró fuego en su voz– te deseo.

No podían tomarse mucho tiempo, lo sabían, así que como animales en celo, como si el mundo fuera acabar en cualquier momento, se tumbaron en el sofá con impaciencia, Seiya comenzó a besar a Serena con profunda pasión, recorriendo sus muslos desesperadamente con las manos, ella su espalda, encajando sus uñas en la ropa, encontrando pronto el camino a los pantalones de Seiya, sintiendo esa dureza perfecta entre las piernas masculinas, el bajo sin mucha delicadeza sus pantaletas, era la primera vez que Seiya le hacia el amor con esa salvajura, y le fascino, humedeciéndose rápidamente en el proceso, no hubo preámbulo, solo un gemido alto, al ser penetrada fuertemente por Seiya.

–Oh, bombom, no sabes– dijo con voz ronca– como también deseaba esto, no tienes idea…mmmm.

No era que no tuvieran razonamiento, no era que se les hubiera olvidado el mundo de problemas que se les avecinaba, ni que les importara poco que el universo se fuera al carajo en ese momento, era más bien, la necesidad de sentirse reales, de saber que el otro existía, que aún estaba ahí, que no habían caído bajo la espada enemiga, desearon sentirse una y otra vez, mientras Seiya empujaba fuerte dentro de Serena.

–¡Si, ahí Seiya, ahí, ah, ah, ah!

–¡Bombom, bom…mmmm!

Rugiendo cada vez mas fuerte, porque el clímax se avecinaba pronto, y el pelinegro quiso contenerse, pero ya no pudo más, derramando todo en el interior de ella, quien se contrajo también, en un rico orgasmo, que no oculto, ante el vibrante gemido que lanzo, aprisionando con sus delgadas piernas las caderas de Seiya, para sentir hasta el final todo lo que pudiera, porque no sabían lo que les deparaba en Kinmoku.

Aun unidos se dieron unos últimos besos y mordiscos, se miraron pícaramente, sonrojados, sudorosos.

–Debemos regresar– dijo Seiya muy a su pesar.

"Solo espero que pueda limpiar este desastre, antes de que Tai regrese, o me retara por haber hecho el amor en su sofá."

Pero no externo su pensamiento, la visión de Serena poniéndose su ropa interior lo calentó nuevamente.

" ¡Tú! Él de abajo, tranquilo, ya habrá mucho tiempo para esto".

Seiya se arregló un poco y desapareció con Serena.

 **:.**

 **.:**

–¡Vaya, hasta que regresan!– exclamo Uranus.

En la sala se encontraban Diamante, Healer, Plut, Kaitou, Neptune, Mars, Júpiter y Zafiro.

–Serena, no quiero ser entrometida– le susurro Venus al oído– pero apestas a sexo.

–Shhhh.

–Tranquila, yo te guardo el secreto.

–El intercambio se dará en la torre abandonada– dijo Healer.

–Solo espero que seas una buena actriz, Serena– opino Mars.

–No se preocupen estaré bien, pero más bien me preocupa Venus.

–Todo saldrá bien– recalco Seiya.

Como todo ya lo habían planeado en Némesis, se dieron prisa para ir al punto de encuentro.

Entraron a la torre, algunos subieron los escalones, otros se quedaron fuera, al final, en una gran habitación, encontraron a Sailor Moon, Terius se estaba encadenado a la pared, pero inconsciente.

–Veo que son rápidos– dijo Sailor Moon, Seiya quedo impresionado del parecido que tenía con su bombom, era idéntica, salvo el pelo oscuro– entrégame los cristales– se dirigió expresamente al pelinegro.

–Lo siento bombón, pero el rey de mi planeta es más importante.

La rubia a su lado extrajo por si sola una luz de su pecho, Healer estaba cerca también, preparada para hacer el truco, el corazón puro de Venus, era tan brillante que cegó un momento a todos, Healer apenas pudo intercambiar el corazón puro por los cristales que eran de su colección privada, apenas logro sostener a Venus que se había desmayado, Seiya sabía bien que cuando Sailor Moon tuviera los cristales en su mano se daría cuenta del engaño, así que confiaron en la rapidez de Serena para poder tele trasportarse junto con Terius, fuera de la vista de Sailor Moon, y los demás entonces, atacarían a Sailor Moon, un poco dudosos, ya que sería extraño atacar a quien portaba la cara dulce de Serena.

Seiya camino lentamente hacia Sailor Moon con los cristales falsos en la mano, Serena que estaba disfrazada de Venus, se apresuró, y se posiciono en un pestañazo al lado de Terius, desapareciendo, y apareciendo ya fuera junto a Plut, Zafiro y Diamante, quienes se encargarían de Terius, pero apenas Plut había sostenido al rey de Kinmoku, una fuerte explosión se dio en la torre, derribando la parte superior por completo.

–¡No!– grito Serena

Se apareció como un rayo, en la escena, el polvo no le dejo ver por completo que habia sucedido, pero cuando este se disipo solo vio piedra sobre piedra, un quejido la alerto, y quito las rocas que tapaban a la persona que estuviera abajo, eran Kaitou y Neptune, quienes habian protegido a Healer, quien a su vez sostenia a Mina, porque el disfraz de Serena se habia esfumado.

–¿Estan bien?

–Si, solo un poco sorprendidos– contesto Kaitou.

–No pensé que fuera a enojarse con solo unas palabras de Kou– dijo Neptune.

–¿Dónde está Seiya?– pregunto Serena preocupada.

–Ahí– señalo Kaitou.

Seiya se encontraba al lado de la Torre, con sus alas desplegadas, y sosteniendo en cada mano a Mars y Júpiter.

–¡Y Haruka!

–Por aquí preciosa– dijo apareciendo por una ventana– esa Sailor Moon es una mujer deberás con problemas mentales, mira que enojarse por ser rechazada por Seiya, debería tener mejores gustos.

–¿Te parece bromear en este momento?– pregunto Seiya enojado.

–No nos vayas a soltar– comento Jupiter al ser zarandeada por Seiya.

–Nosotras no tenemos alas– continuo Mars.

–Como no has accedido por las buenas a venir conmigo– declaro Sailor Moon flotando– me temo que será por las malas.

Seiya descendió rápidamente, dejando a Mars y Jupiter en el suelo.

–¿Por ella no quieres venir conmigo? – Sailor Moon señalo a Serena– ¿No te das cuenta que no te conviene? Ella tuvo muchas dudas en el pasado, lo se porque tengo sus memorias fijas en mí, ¿no crees que vuelva a dudar de estar contigo? ¿Por qué apostar todo por una perdedora?

De pronto un báculo apareció en las manos de Sailor Moon.

–¡Yo te enseñare quien es mas fuerte!

Y comenzó a lanzar rayos letales contra todos, menos a Seiya, apenas lograron esquivarlos, Healer aun tenia a Mina en sus brazos, asi que cuando vino un segundo rayo en su contra, no logro esquivarlo.

–¡No!– grito Diamante.

El impacto fue directo, pero no recayó en Healer sino en Kaitou, que se puso asimismo como escudo.

–Cuídala– fue lo último que le dijo a Healer antes de caer al suelo.

Mina en ese momento por fin despertó, solo para ver entre las cortinas de sus largas pestañas, como Kaitou sucumbía.

–¿Qué paso?– fue apenas el susurro doloroso de Mina.

–¿Lo ves Seiya?, ¡ella no es capaz de salvar a nadie! – dijo Sailor Moon satisfecha.

Serena se lanzo directo contra ella.

–¿Cómo pudiste?– pregunto con lágrimas.

Pero no hubo respuesta, simplemente sus poderes chocaron, igualándose en magnitud, pues Sailor Moon asi como Serena, tenia tres cristales, pero sus poderes vibraron con tal intensidad, que comenzaron a arrasar todo a su paso en una gran bola de energía que comenzó a crecer más y más, pronto la torre fue reducida a simple polvo, las Sailors y hombres se pusieron a resguardo, solo Seiya fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para lanzarse en medio de ellas, porque no podían seguir así, o quien sabe quién más podría morir.

–¡Deténganse!– exclamo.

Serena se alarmo, Sailor Moon también, pues Seiya recibió el golpe combinado de ambas, una hermosa estrella de ocho picos apareció en la frente de Seiya, mostrando que aunque no era Sailor, tenía un poder escondido, capaz de resistir el embate, ambas se detuvieron al ver que el hombre a quien amaban habia recibido ese mortal ataque, él se quedó suspendido en el cielo con la cara agachada, su cuerpo humeaba. Todos contuvieron la respiración, pero Seiya por fin alzo el rostro, estaba vivo a pesar de eso, pero un poco magullado. Ya pasado el susto, Sailor Moon endureció nuevamente su mirada y saco un frasco.

–Seiya, si quieres que esta pelea termine y no deseas ver en ruinas a Kinmoku, bebe esto.

Serena estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, Kaitou no se movía, por más que Mina le hablaba, Healer tenia los puños tensos, y sin embargo, tenían que concentrarse en aquello que ahora tramaba Sailor Moon.

–¿Qué es?– pregunto el pelinegro.

–Zagato me la dio, es una pócima efectiva, que hará que todos tus recuerdos sean borrados, así podrás comenzar de nuevo– ella se acercó aún mas– conmigo a tu lado.

Serena quiso interponerse, pero Seiya con una de sus alas se lo impidió.

–Dejala.

–Pero Seiya…

Los demás desde abajo veían la escena que estaba a punto de suceder en el cielo, pero había una cuarta persona en el cielo, pero en una forma etérea y nadie lo vio, era Yue, quien se había aparecido para simplemente observar.

–Si tomas esto– continuo Sailor Moon– podremos irnos a un lugar lejano, Zagato nos dejara en paz mientras conquista el universo.

Seiya agarro el frasco y lo destapo.

–¿Olvidare todo?

–Si, si– contesto Sailor Moon esperanzada, al ver el cambio de actitud en Seiya– yo no te obligare a luchar, porque yo si te amo.

Era como si ella hubiera estado en esa conversación pasada, intima entre Seiya y Serena, quien no supo que decir, ¿Cómo contrarrestar esas palabras? Cuando ella misma arrastraba al pelinegro una y otra vez al filo de la muerte, en el pasado, en el presente, siempre.

Tal vez la oferta de Sailor Moon era lo mejor, pero…

–Si lo amas como que dices– dijo Serena– entonces deberías de intentar ganar su corazón y no obligarlo a beber eso.

–Ella tiene un punto– dijo Seiya guiñándole el ojo a Serena– y aventando el frasco de regreso a Sailor Moon, quien había hecho esa artimaña de ceder para detenerla.

–¡Además ella ni siquiera es de verdad!– grito Uranus desde el suelo– ¡Tierra Tiembla!

–¡Trueno de Júpiter…!

–¡Fuego de Marte!

–¡Infierno Estelar!

–¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

–¡Grito Mortal!

Diamante también unió sus poderes a las demás, mientras Zafiro atendía a Terius, y Mina no paraba de llorar con el cuerpo de Kaitou en brazos. Sailor Moon tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, y cuando la luz se disipo, ella seguía flotando, aunque un poco lastimada, sin embargo sonrió misteriosamente, se movió tan rápido que nadie lo vio venir, tomo a Seiya de los hombros y le planto un beso profundo, pasándole toda la pócima en la boca, se la había bebido en ese momento que todos creyeron que la habían vencido al unirse, Serena se quedó de piedra, al ver como Sailor Moon se separaba de Seiya, quien tenía una mirada vacía.

"Es ahora cuando demostraras si en verdad eres alguien que vale la pena", pensó Yue, " _ **Seiya Kou, el ultimo descendiente de Cosmos**_ "

…

* * *

 _¡Feliz navidad!_

 _¡Y prospero 2017!_

* * *

 _Me iría antes de que me maten, pero aun quiero decir otras cositas, pero no se preocupen ya arreglare el desastre de allá arriba, I promise._

 _Nuevamente me llego otro año y no pude terminar la historia, pero seguro ya en marzo la termino, ¿Por qué en marzo? Pues no se, yo misma trato de presionarme, tengo planes, y enserio he tratado de ponerme las pilas, pero este año fue el peor de mi vida en salud, intentare cuidarme mucho, y asi no seguir ausentándome, y espero que tu también te cuides, te procures, te diviertas mucho y bueno, nos estamos leyendo nuevamente en enero, gracias por haberme acompañado en este hermoso viaje llamado fic._

* * *

Muchas, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, por los favs y follows, son mi alimento de escritora.

Chibichibi07, Ya ves que si vale la pena comentar, de vez en cuando hago caso, jejeje.

Rogue85, Tambien me paso ese yuri por la mente, pero entonces, ¿Dónde quedaria Seiya? Y lo se, era un buen momento :3

Guest, Enserio no pensaba hacer este limoncito, era para mas adelante, pero ya no tengo remedio ando adelantando todos mis planes, pero ya me voy a contener o me hare bolas con la trama.

Andreita kou, Si te hice sufrir con el anterior, seguro que con este tambien, ¡perdon!

Elenmar, Pues mi salud ahí va mejorando, gracias por comentar y aguantar tanta loquera de historia, gracias en verdad.

milirulos, ¡Hola! Si esa nalgada me encanto tambien, jejeje, y fue un capi corto, pero la navidad me encima, gracias por comentar.

Kima, Perdon por la tardanza, tuve muchos problemas por aca, esa semilla si quedo inactiva no te preocupes, por lo menos tu si te alegras de esa muerte, ya me siento mejor :)

Iveth, Me siento honrada que me pongas atención que a los estudios, pero luego no me eches la culpa si te vas a extraordinarios con Serena y Mina : P, jejeje, gracias por el review.

Kima, Gore, eres de las mias! Mas adelante te compensare con mucha, mucha sangre. Y ahora ya sabes porque Seiya es un poco invencible aunque no tenga el broche, es un descendiente de Cosmos!

AngieitaKou, Si es muy lindo Diamante, por eso prometo que sera feliz, ya se lo seguro ahora me quieres matar por lo que le hice a Kaitou…pero te prometo que Mina sera feliz tambien.

alejasmin kou, No problema, siempre habrá un reclamo por la muerte de un personaje, espero de hecho muchos reclamos por este capitulo (ya me prepare mentalmente)

Sol Herrera, Serena aun no recuerda lo mas truculento, pero ya estoy a casi nada de llegar a eso, sera muy intenso asi que vete preparando unos antidepresivos (no, no me hagas caso, tu tranquilo, este fic sera de final feliz) Sabes, me encanta emocionarte con la historia, es algo muy valioso, en verdad me haces sonreir con esos comentarios, mi esposo tambien le da risa verme escribir, parezco niña haciendo travesuras jojojo. Gracias por los buenos deseos, tambien espero que tu estes muy bien, te mando un caluroso abrazo, nos seguimos leyendo en el año que viene, que te la pases super bien.

amely614, Gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado este reencuentro, fue rapidito por que estaban con la batalla en puerta, pero prometo que habrá mas escenas asi.

Gabiusa Kou, que mas te puedo decir? :)

gregorioabel, Hay muchas gracias por tus comentarios, aquí y en mis otras historias, enserio los leo todos, solo que a veces no tengo tiempo de responderlos, apenas logre escribir este capi, espero no haberte decepcionado con este capitulo, matar a Kamui, pues creo que si. De Mina mejor ni hablo, apuesto que ahora si me ahorcaras, perdón!

Blackbomberwoman, Pues creo que ya eso fue lo ultimo de Mamoru, no te preocupes, Diamante ya se resigno rápido, o quien sabe, es listo, yo creo que ya lo venia llegar. Seiya por fin tuvo su regalo navideño pero ahora se tomo una pócima del olvido…No me mates! Y espero leerte pronto tambien, eh, eh eh!

Sonia v. Si! Ya la secuestro! Pero zas que llega Haruka, pero luego, un rapidin para animarse para la batalla, jejeje.


	17. Pesadilla

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi & Cia, yo solo escribo por diversión. El príncipe Terius y la historia me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Genderberg, Shōnen-ai.

* * *

 **.**

 **.* Pesadilla *.**

 **.**

:

Los ruidos de pasos en la habitación por una persona desconocida lo alertaron, no tenía la más mínima idea de donde estaba y mucho menos, la idea de quien era.

–Señor– dijo una voz masculina, seguido del jalón de las cortinas – es un hermoso día, debería levantarse de una vez.

El sol le dio de lleno en el rostro, Seiya tuvo que taparse los ojos con una mano.

–Hoy tiene una visita importante será mejor que se dé prisa.

–¿Perdón?

–¿No lo recuerda Príncipe?

–¿Soy un príncipe?

–Muy gracioso, pero hacerle al tonto, no lo alejara de sus obligaciones, Príncipe.

Con los brazos en jarras, una varonil Rei lo escrutinio con la mirada, algo no estaba bien, eso lo tenía seguro, el problema era, que lo único bien en ese mundo ilusorio era Seiya, y todo lo demás, absolutamente todo lo creado ahí por la magia de Zagato, era una artimaña agregada, para alejarlo definitivamente de Serena.

:.

.:

.:

Sailor Moon y Serena continuaban en el aire, Seiya se encontraba en medio, sus alas habían desaparecido, pero, aun así, estaba levitando.

–¿Qué has hecho? – encaro Serena a su rival, quiso acercarse a Seiya, pero una especie de barrera se lo impidió.

–Vaya, no esperaba que esa niñería fuera necesaria– dijo Sailor Moon.

Este último tenía los ojos abiertos, y su mirada seguía vacía.

–Dices que lo amas– siseo Serena– ¡pero lo tienes en ese estado!

–Tranquila, solo está soñando, además como mencione antes ya te olvido– Sailor Moon sonrió mientras sus manos se posaban en el pecho del pelinegro, abajo las miradas de todos estaban en concentración máxima, tratando de entender que había sucedido– pero por si las dudas, el alma de Seiya se encuentra en algún lugar– dijo mientras se desvanecía– un lugar adonde no puedes alcanzarle, ni siquiera tú.

Dicho eso ultimo Sailor Moon se introdujo en el cuerpo de Seiya.

:.

Yue seguía en su estado espiritual, pero había bajado al suelo, Uranus lo pudo ver a pesar de todo, sin llamar la atención, se alejó discretamente adonde estaba el ángel.

–¿Por qué no haces nada? ¡Esto puede salirse de control!, ¿no te duele ver como esta Serena? ¡Tu hermana…!

–Me duele– la interrumpió Yue–, es lo único que me importa en este mundo, pero no debo intervenir, todos ustedes se han metido solos en este lio, y solos saldrán, además, Seiya puede librarse de esa magia oscura, solo debe esforzarse un poco, bueno tal vez más que eso, pues los cristales de Cosmos han sido el catalizador para este desenlace.

–¿Sus cristales han sido usados en su contra? – el semblante de Uranus palideció.

–Sí, ese mago oscuro llamado Zagato es más hábil de lo que imagine, pero Seiya puede superar esta prueba, él no dejara a mi hermana sufrir.

–¿Le tienes fe a ese sujeto?

–No exactamente, pero Seiya tiene algo a su favor– _bueno dos cosas_ – es el último descendiente de Cosmos, eso le agrega valía.

–¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

–Que mi hermana en el pasado _**tuvo hijos**_ , sus hijos también, y los hijos de sus hijos, vaya, en conclusión, su línea de sangre llego finalmente a Seiya.

–¿Cómo fue eso posible? – se asombró Haruka, a lo lejos Neptune había ya notado su ausencia.

–¿Tengo que explicarte como se procrea?

–No imbécil, es que, es decir, ¿Cuándo?

A Yue no le importo el tono grosero de la rubia.

–En el comienzo del tiempo, sucedió… te contaría la historia completa de aquel desatino, incluso el nacimiento de todas las Sailors del universo, pero me temo que tu compañera viene a tu encuentro.

Uranus giro la cabeza, Neptune llego a su lado.

–¿Con quién hablabas?

–Con Yue.

–Y me dijo algo sorprendente…

Neptune solo alzo las cejas.

–Dímelo todo.

Haruka asintió.

:.

.:

Serena bajo la mirada, como disculpándose de todos, Mina no le prestó atención, estaba aún en su duelo, sosteniendo a Kaitou en los brazos, Healer a su lado, intentando consolarla.

–Chicas, chicos, regresare– ahora si Mina le prestó atención–, y veré que puedo hacer, con todo– esto último lo dijo como dirigiéndose especialmente a Mina.

En un esfuerzo máximo Serena cruzo la barrera que la separaba de Seiya, y adquirió forma espiritual, introduciéndose también en el cuerpo del pelinegro.

:.

.:

"Mi cuerpo me duele, me siento rara."

–¡Un desconocido! ¡Un intruso!

Serena volteo adonde escucho el grito y casi se ahoga por la impresión, era, ¡era una versión masculina de Mina!, pero incluso en ese mundo lleva un lazo rojo, solo que el cabello lo tenía atado en una sola coleta, al estilo de los Kou. Antes de que Serena quisiera pedir explicaciones o darse cuenta de **algo más** , aparecieron unos caballeros de armadura, todos tenían en el pecho una estrella grabada.

–¡Levántese! – ordeno bruscamente uno de ellos apuntándole con una espada.

–¿Por qué son tan…? – pero Serena callo, esa no era su voz, era la voz de un hombre, se llevó las manos a la boca con sorpresa, y aun más se impresiono, cuando sintió entre las piernas una parte que antes no tenía, ya no era una mujer.

–¡Identifíquese!

Pero Serena no hablo, y dado que esos hombres tenían poca paciencia la alzaron del suelo bruscamente.

:.

.:

Seiya se encontraba en una terraza, escrutando con verdadero interés los ojos de aquella princesa de la luna, que no era otra que Sailor Moon, la única mujer en todo ese reino de fantasía, era la única, aprovechando su parecido con Serena, sería fácil para ella obtener el corazón de Seiya, ¿verdad?

–Te extrañaba tanto– dijo ella mientras se abrazaba al pelinegro, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco, igualito al de la princesa Serenity, pero su cabello era negro– desde la Luna, la soledad me mata, ¿Cuándo me traerás a este reino tuyo?

Seiya no sabía que contestar, le habían dicho que era su prometida, pero él no sentía cariño por ella, sin embargo, tampoco deseaba ser grosero, la chica era hermosa, además, algo en el rostro de esa chica le calaba en lo más profundo, ¿Por qué no aceptar que todo estaba bien? ¿Por qué no ser feliz con ella? Era cierto que todo le resultaba extraño, empezando con que solamente le decían Príncipe, no tenía nombre siquiera, porque decirle por su nombre era un peligro, eso podría acarrear una improbable recuperación de su memoria, era un riesgo mínimo, pero que definitivamente Sailor Moon no estuvo dispuesta a correr.

–Pues si la soledad es tan grande, simplemente puedes quedarte, por mí no hay problema.

Bueno esa no era la respuesta que ella deseaba, ella quería que le pidiera que se casaran, frunció el ceño molesta, pero ocultándolo de Seiya.

–¡Príncipe! ¡Príncipe! – llego Minar corriendo.

–¿Qué sucede…mmm, cómo te llamas?

–¡Soy Minar! ¡Enserio que usted anda muy despistado! ¡Y yo que no le había creído una palabra a Reiko!

–No estoy tonteando como Reiko menciono– se defendió Seiya– pero– dijo apartándose de Sailor Moon– solo que mi cabeza no anda bien.

–Como sea, oh, disculpa que haya interrumpido– dijo Minar viendo a Sailor Moon.

–Hasta que te das cuenta– murmuro la otra con fastidio.

–Pero el Príncipe tiene que atender un asunto.

–No me dejes sola– dijo Sailor Moon aferrándose al brazo de Seiya, en eso entro Reiko, llevaba el pelo suelto y una armadura de color purpura.

–Llegas oportunamente Reiko– dijo Seiya– ¿podrías hacerle compañía a la Princesa? Tengo un asunto que atender.

–¿Yo? Pero, pero…iba a pedirle permiso para salir…

–Luego sales, no me tardare, nos vemos princesa.

Seiya camino hacia el interior del castillo a toda prisa, dejando muy furiosa a Sailor Moon.

–Me salvaste– dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda a Minar.

–¿De qué?

–Es que, no le vayas a decir a nadie, pero la princesa me incomoda.

–Pues que tonto, si es la única princesa por aquí.

Seiya se encogió de hombros, caminaron por el castillo hasta llegar al calabozo. La puerta de madera estaba custodiada por un caballero, de la celda salió un hombre de armadura verde y cabello castaño.

–¿Qué hace aquí el príncipe?

– _Litán_ , no me regañes es que yo pensé que no estabas en el castillo, y bueno, pues me dije, el príncipe debe encargarse de esto.

–Esto pudo haber esperado, el príncipe tiene que atender a su prometida– contesto Litán.

–No se molesten por mí, solo que si soy el príncipe tengo la obligación de ver las cosas, pero ¿Cuál es el problema?

–Bueno ya que está aquí alteza, entre, pero atrás de mí, podría ser peligroso– Litán abrió la puerta, el calabozo estaba oscuro, solo una pequeña luz de antorcha iluminaba.

–Ya no me den más sustos– murmuro Serena con su voz de chico, estaba encadenada y con la cabeza agachada, todo el pelo revuelto le ocultaba el rostro– si por esa puerta entra Diamante con faldita ahora si me desmayo.

–El sujeto sin nombre– señalo Litán– parece loco, para empezar, dijo que en realidad era una chica, lo cual ya es en sí una barbaridad, la única mujer que existe es la princesa de la luna.

–¡Yo fui la princesa de la luna! – exclamo a todo pulmón Serena, pero inmediatamente enmudeció al ver a Seiya.

–No parece peligroso, a lo mejor esta tan confundido como yo– comento Seiya mirándole, como quien mira un extraño y eso le dolió mucho a la varonil Serena.

"Sailor Moon no mintió, perdió la memoria, pero aparte, ¿Cómo podría reconocerme?, ¡si soy un hombre aquí!"

–Y por favor Litán, quítale esas cadenas, y denle algo de comer, se ve muy delgaducho.

–¡Mi amor, mi amor! – entro Sailor Moon al calabozo.

–Lo siento Príncipe– dijo Reiko– pero no pude detenerla.

Serena miro a Rei convertida en hombre, la reconoció de inmediato como le sucedió con Lita, pero esta vez _sí se sonrojo_ , sin embargo, nadie parecía reconocerla, ni siquiera Seiya, por supuesto, eso era controlado por magia negra, Sailor Moon le dirigió una mirada desafiante, y se asió fuertemente de la cintura de Seiya, restregando sus senos en él.

–¿Por esto me dejaste?- pregunto la pelinegra mirando con desprecio a Serena.

Hubiera querido gritarle muchas cosas, pero por primera vez en su vida pensó fríamente, no podía decir todo, ¿Cómo le iban a creer? Y además podría empeorarlo todo, así que decidió seguir el juego, aunque no sabía como.

–Yo no vengo a causar problemas– musito Serena.

–Que bien– dijo Sailor Moon abrazándose de ser posible más de Seiya, quien no estaba cómodo con la situación, pero no lo demostró, y eso le hubiera ayudado mucho en el ánimo a Serena.

–Princesa– dijo Seiya– ¿podría dejarme a solas un momento con este desconocido?

Esas palabras lastimaron a Serena, Sailor Moon sonrió complacida de que Seiya no la reconociera, así que más confiada, decidió darles su espacio, sentía que no tenía nada que temer.

:.

Litán le quito las cadenas a Serena, quien se dejó caer en el piso.

–¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Seiya.

–Sí, este, gracias.

–¿Podrían dejarnos solos?

–¡Pero Príncipe! – replicaron Litán, Reiko y Minar.

–No creo que sea peligroso, ¿verdad? – pregunto Seiya mirando los ojos celestes.

Serena asintió tímidamente.

–Está bien– contesto Reiko– pero esperaremos afuera.

Serena se acarició las muñecas, pues le dolían por haber estado encadenada

–¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Seiya hincándose para verle mejor.

"Nombre, nombre…"

–Seren.

"Muy original yo."

–Bien Seren, yo soy el Príncipe…mmmm, creo que es bochornoso, pero solo ese es mi nombre.

"¡Dios mío ni siquiera le dejo su nombre!"

–Entonces Seren, ¿Qué haces en mi reino?

"¡Piensa, piensa por una vez en tu vida!"

–Yo…yo… ¡yo he venido a prestarle mis servicios, alteza!

:.

.:

–Creía que al verme simplemente moriría de amor, pero no sucedió– dijo Sailor Moon a una esfera de cristal, el único contacto con el mundo exterior.

–Que problema– contesto la imagen de Zagato desde la esfera– su lazo es más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

–¿Y ahora qué hago?

–Vamos a ponerlo en una situación difícil, si la misión en busca de su prometida en peligro no lo une a ti, no sé que más.

–¡En vez de esa tontería que estas planteando, mejor me meteré en su cama!

–Ciertamente te rechazara.

–Puedo intentarlo.

–Hazlo, pero si no funciona, será mejor que vayas preparando el segundo plan.

–Lo voy a lograr– dijo Sailor Moon convencida.

:.

.:

Seiya había sacado a Seren del calabozo y lo había conducido personalmente a las habitaciones de su guardia, mismas que estaban cerca de Reiko, Litan, Minar, en el camino se encontraron con la versión masculina de Ami, que en ese mundo se llamaba Amir, y era como una especie de consejero para Seiya, pero ciertamente, incluso en ese mundo, Seiya hacia lo que se le pegaba la gana, Serena es decir Seren, ya no se asustó al ver a Ami en esa versión, pese a la reprobación de Amir por dejar libre a Seren, Seiya habia conducido a Seren a esa habitación. En el camino, Seiya no pudo dejar mirar de soslayo al joven rubio, sobre todo esos ojos azules tan hechizantes.

"Ni siquiera debería pensar eso, a mí no me gustan los hombres", pensó el pelinegro medio contrariado.

–Bueno– dijo el pelinegro a modo de despedida– espero estés cómodo, mañana Litán te asignara tus deberes.

Seiya se le quedo mirando unos instantes más, Seren tenía el pelo demasiado largo y suelto, a pesar de ser un hombre lo encontró lindo, meneo la cabeza en reprobación de ese pensamiento y salió de la habitación, dejando a Seren triste, intentando pensar en como llegar al corazón del pelinegro, sin saber que ya con su mera presencia estaba lográndolo.

:.

Cuando el Príncipe entro a su habitación se encontró con que en su cama ya estaba esperándolo Sailor Moon, totalmente desnuda.

–Estaba calentando el lecho– dijo ella sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza.

–¡Princesa, esto no está bien!

–Vamos cariño, no es como si no hubiéramos hecho esto antes.

Mentira vil, mentira.

–¿Enserio? Lo siento, pero no lo recuerdo.

–Si vienes aquí, lo recordaras seguramente.

Sailor Moon acaricio sensualmente el lado vacío de la cama. Seiya dio un paso al frente, realmente se veía hermosa, tenía un _algo_ que lo atraía, lo cual era obvio era la viva imagen de Serena.

–Perdóname– dijo Seiya mientras giraba sobre sus talones y la dejaba sola en la habitación.

–¡No puedo creerlo! – bufo aventando la almohada– ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Tengo el físico de esa tonta!, ¿Por qué no cae rendido a mis pies? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡En fin, hare lo que sugirió Zagato!

:.

.:

Zagato visito a Kamui, ni siquiera se preocupó por encararlo sin ninguna precaución, como fuera él era un mago oscuro, y Kamui era solo un vidente, la diferencia de poder era abismal.

–¿Vienes a liberarme? – pregunto el chico de ojos color miel.

–Deberías saber que no.

–Supongo que estas aburrido.

–Podría ser, las cosas se han puesto lentas, y me temo que Caos ya está comenzando a cobrar fuerza de nuevo, me está consumiendo mucho poder el mantenerla encerrada.

–Me imagino.

–Más bien ya lo sabias.

Kamui entrecerró los ojos, ¿porque Zagato estaba ahí? ¿Necesitaba ayuda? Poco ya le importaba. El chico en verdad estaba fastidiado, y por demás, preocupado por Fighter, por Seiya, a partes iguales.

–Ya no te serviré– declaro Kamui.

–Quien sabe – comento Zagato despreocupado– Mira, no tengo intención de lastimar a tu amor no correspondido.

–Tú la has vendido a Sailor Moon, eso no te lo perdonare, pero no va a ceder– dijo Kamui sonriendo.

–Y eso te hace muy feliz, ¿verdad? – pregunto Zagato sin sorprenderse.

–Cuando echaste a andar este plan, ¿lo sabias?

–No completamente, pero lo importante para mí era que Cosmos entrará a ese lugar, así será fácil quitarle los cristales, ese mundo después de todo es mi creación.

–¡Eres un demonio! Pero si tienes todo calculado, ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?

–Por supuesto que sigas hurgando en el pasado de Cosmos, tengo el presentimiento que el arma final para derrotarla está en su pasado. Si acabo con ella y obtengo su poder podre hacerle frente a Caos, y claro, te daré el premio que más deseas.

Kamui apretó los puños.

"Si la deseo, deseo tanto a Fighter, ¡Carajo!"

:.

.:

Amir entro corriendo a todas las habitaciones de la guardia, despertando a Minar, Reiko y Litán en el proceso, cuando entro a la habitación de Seren se encontró con la sorpresa de que precisamente ahí se encontraba durmiendo Seiya, en la misma cama que el rubio, y curiosamente abrazándolo.

–¡Príncipe!

El grito y la sorpresa de encontrarse abrazando a Seren, espanto tanto a Seiya, que termino aventando al rubio, quien se sobo las posaderas que chocaron con el suelo, pero cuando entendió que había sucedido sonrió levemente.

"Seiya vino aquí conmigo, ¿será que de a poco me recuerda?"

–¡Un problema, un terrible acontecimiento!– grito Amir, los otros tres llegaron para saber de que iba todo ese alboroto– ¡Su prometida fue secuestrada por el dragón Carmesí!

–¡Imposible!– se alarmo Seiya, no porque le importara Sailor Moon de una manera especial, hubiera reaccionado así por cualquiera, pero Serena lo tomo muy mal– ¡Tenemos que alistarnos para rescatarla, Reiko, Minar, Litán…Seren– dudo el ultimo nombre– cuento con ustedes!

–¡Sí! – dijeron los tres primeros.

–Ya que– murmuro Seren.

Los caballos estuvieron listos, Seren tuvo muchas dificultades para subirse al suyo, Litán tuvo que ayudarle, pero ya en el caballo, el rubio pensó seriamente en irse a pie, no sabía si podría cabalgar solo, la única vez que recordaba haberlo hecho era con Seiya en Kinmoku*, pero al mirar al objeto de su amor, supo que daría todo, sacaría cualidades de hasta debajo de las piedras, pero ella o él en este caso, lucharía por Seiya.

Amir les había dicho que fueran a la montaña de la desolación, hogar de ese dragón. Después de varias horas de cabalgata por fin se detuvieron a descansar un rato, Seiya camino hasta un rio donde los caballos bebían, se recargo en un árbol, como intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, Seren solo atino a seguirle, intentando no ser vista, pero ni siquiera en su versión masculina pudo hacer tal cosa.

–No me molesta que estés aquí, pero no andes a mis espaldas– dijo Seiya sin mirarle.

–Lo siento, usted debe estar muy triste por su prometida, y yo aquí importunándolo– comento Seren molesta.

–¿Te digo un secreto? – pregunto Seiya mirándolo por fin– No estoy triste, pero si preocupado, después de todo es una chica indefensa en las garras de un dragón, no está bien que le haya pasado eso.

Seren sonrió aliviada.

–Sabes– dijo Seiya caminando hacia el rubio– tienes algo que me confunde–, Seren se sonrojo había algo en la mirada de Seiya que reconoció: deseo, el pelinegro estiro su mano, para tocarle la cara…

–¡Príncipe! – grito Minar, Seiya se sorprendió de lo que iba a hacer, su mano simplemente no llego a tocarle– los caballos ya pueden continuar.

–Claro vamos– dijo Seiya adelantándose.

–Uy, que estaba pasando por aquí– murmuro Minar a Seren.

–Nada- contesto el rubio sonrosado.

"Hasta en este mundo Mina no cambia", sonrió internamente.

–Que tal si no llego, uy que cosas, no sabía que el príncipe gustaba de hombres, pero recuerda que tiene una prometida, no metas la pata.

Seren hizo un mohín y continuaron caminando.

:.

El trayecto se volvió un desastre, pues al estar ya a media montaña, unos gigantescos hombres de piedra les impidieron el paso, los caballos se asustaron, todos pudieron controlarlos perfectamente, menos cierta rubio sin coletas, su caballo lo lanzo lejos, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo, unos brazos fuertes lo libraron del golpe, Seiya lo había atrapado, y sin soltarlo brinco a un hoyo cercano, pues uno de esos hombres de piedra iba sobre ellos, lo último que escucharon los dos fueron los gritos de Minar, Litán y Reiko.

:.

Seren se despertó, sintiendo un calor conocido bajo el, era Seiya, quien le había protegido en la caída, se asustó al verlo inconsciente, se sentó encima de él y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, Seiya sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Seren, y se sintió bien, pero tan pronto se percató que era ese rubio desconocido, lo tumbo al levantarse de golpe.

–Lo siento– " _¿Qué me pasa con este chico?_ "

–No, tu perdóname, ¡ay no estas sangrando! – dijo Seren.

Seiya se inspecciono la cabeza.

–Es un pequeño golpe, no te preocupes.

–Fue mi culpa…

–Lo más importante, debemos salir de aquí, espero que los chicos estén bien.

"Que chistoso que ellas sean ahora los chicos"

–Busquemos una salida– concluyo Seiya

–Si.

Estuvieron deambulando por largo rato.

–Ya me duelen los pies– se quejó Seren.

–Descansemos un rato, de hecho, deberíamos dormir, creo que ya anocheció, aunque no puedo decirlo con seguridad dentro de esta cueva no se ve nada.

Seiya hizo una fogata, Serena no dudo en sentarse cerca de él.

–Siento que te conozco de algún lado– dijo Seiya sin mirarle.

"¿Cómo decirte? Nos vimos por primera vez en un parque, en un planeta llamado tierra, tú eras de Kinmoku y yo una cabezona que seguía a un novio que ni caso le hacía, que patético seria".

–El mundo es pequeño– dijo Seren– supongo que nos vimos por ahí.

–Tienes razón.

Seren se abrazó así mismo, tembló un poco por el frio que comenzaba. Seiya tenía una capa, y se la puso en la espalda.

–No puedo aceptarla–dijo Seren levantándose–, yo solo soy tu subordinado, y tú el príncipe.

–Entonces que nos envuelva a los dos.

Seiya jalo al chico al suelo, y lo envolvió con sus brazos y capa, Seren se sonrojo.

–No soy un pervertido– comento Seiya– pero algo extraño me pasa contigo.

Seren se apretó al cuerpo del pelinegro, este lo tomo fuertemente por la cintura.

–No me gustan los hombres, pero contigo…

Seren no dejo que terminara la frase, y apretó sus labios con los de Seiya, quien se sorprendió al principio, pero abrió la boca al sentir la suavidad de los labios del rubio, entonces abrió la boca, y su lengua exploro a la varonil Serena, encontrándolo sumamente delicioso, el rubio se apretó más a él, fue un beso apasionado, las manos de ambos buscaron el cuerpo ajeno, pero de pronto ambas virilidades cobraron vida, tornándose duras y demandantes de mas, ambos se apartaron como no sabiendo que seguiría.

–Perdón.

Se disculpó Seren intentando apartarse, pero Seiya se lo impidió, nuevamente le beso, y acaricio la larga cabellera dorada, luego la espalda, luego más abajo, Seren gimió, Seiya quería hacerlo, no le importaba que fuera un chico, igual podría ser un gato y tampoco le importaría, amaba a ese rubio desconocido, su corazón, su piel lo gritaba, su mente exploto en mil colores destellantes.

–Seren…

Seiya deshizo el nudo en la camisa, encontrando el pecho plano, los botoncitos rosados y erectos, los lamio y mordió.

–Seren…

–¡Ah! ¡Mmmmm! -gimió Seren.

La mano hábil de Seiya se introdujo en los pantaloncillos del rubio, y comenzó a frotar aquello entre sus piernas.

–Seren…te amo…

–Oh, Seiya

Serena estaba turbada de las sensaciones que le provocaba Seiya al masturbarlo.

–Seren...Seren...Serena

–¿Qué dijiste?

–¡Serena!

Había recuperado la memoria, pero Serena a pesar de eso seguía siendo un chico.

–¡Serena! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Eres tú? ¡Eres un chico! Momento, también recuerdo quien soy…

–¡Seiya!

–¡Si!

Seren le conto lo que había sucedido, fue poco, pues Seiya ato los cabos rápidamente, y tosió un poco, aunque fuera un chico, el cuerpo semidesnudo de Seren lo ponía al límite, percatándose de la temperatura en el cuerpo de Seiya, Seren comenzó a vestirse.

–Si quieres podemos terminar– dijo Seiya pícaramente.

–¡Ay no! ¡Sería muy raro! ¡De locos!- exclamo Seren.

–Pero luces tan comestible.

–Ni de chiste, seguro me muero del dolor.

–Quien sabe…

–Bueno, ¡ya! – dijo Seren todo colorado– lo que debemos hacer es salir de este mundo.

"Ya me desquitare bombom…después te hare el amor como si no hubiera un mañana"

–Tienes razón, primero lo primero. Seguramente esa bruja de Sailor Moon sabe cómo salir, digo, no es una bruja, perdón bombom.

–No te preocupes, esa otra yo, sí que es una cosa despreciable.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano para buscar la salida de la cueva, y no les resulto extraño a pesar de ser hombres, es decir, cuando Seiya era Fighter tampoco había problema para Serena, su amor estaba más allá de lo que tuvieran o no entre sus piernas, eran ellos amándose, así de simple.

:.

Pronto dieron con la cima de la montaña, era una especie de castillo, el dragón estaba durmiendo, y Sailor Moon en una jaula enorme, como de pájaro, colgada en el techo, por supuesto su cara se puso furiosa, cuando vio como Seren y Seiya estaban tomados de las manos.

–¡Imposible! – chillo ella.

–¿Creíste que tus trucos baratos me separarían de la persona que amo? Necesitas algo más para derrotar al gran Seiya Kou.

–¡Dinos como podemos salir de aquí! – exigió Seren.

–Tienen que derrotarme– hablo el dragón.

–Sin poderes eso será imposible– dijo Sailor Moon triunfante.

Seiya no estuvo de acuerdo y desenvaino su espada.

–Bombom, quédate atrás de mí, yo me encargo.

Seiya comenzó a pelear con el dragón, ágilmente lograba esquivar los coletazos de la bestia. Sailor Moon saco la esfera de cristal y le reclamo a Zagato, tampoco quería que Seiya saliera lastimado, pero este no le contesto. El fuego del dragón cada vez se acercaba más a Seiya.

–¡Detente por favor! – grito Seren– ¡No lastimes a Seiya! ¡Hare lo que sea!

La esfera de cristal bolo de las manos de Sailor Moon para posicionarse frente al rubio, la cara de Zagato se vio reflejada.

–¿De verdad, lo que sea?

–Si.

–¡No le hagas caso bombom!

Seiya estaba distraído mirándole que no vio cuando el dragón le propino un zarpazo, aplastándolo en el suelo.

–Si lo que sea.

–Entrégame los cristales, y los devolveré a su mundo, sanos y salvos– dijo Zagato.

–Bombom, no…no lo hagas…– dijo Seiya con un hilo de voz, pues la enorme garra del dragón lo presionaba contra el suelo.

–¡Ese no fue el trato! – protesto Sailor Moon.

–Me temo que tus servicios fallaron– le contesto Zagato– y ahora tú, entrégame los cristales, ¡ya!

Seren se aterrorizo cuando el dragón aplasto aún más a Seiya, entonces de su pecho masculino emergieron los cristales que tenía, la mano fantasmal de Zagato se alargó para tocarlos, pero una vibración en el suelo, hizo temblar toda la montaña impidiendo que los tocara, y entonces un enorme destello inundo la habitación, el dragón se hizo pedazos con tal poder, Seiya se levantó en todo su esplendor con la marca de Sailor Cosmos en la frente.

–¡No te permitiré que le quites los cristales! ¡Aléjate de la persona que amo!

Todo el lugar se comenzó a desintegrar, Seiya corrió y envolvió en un abrazo a Seren, para cuando ambos abrieron los ojos, ya estaban de vuelta en Kinmoku, y Seren volvía a ser esa chica tierna de coletas.

 **.:.**

–¡Que alivio!

Con lágrimas en los ojos Serena agradeció al pelinegro de haberla protegido, de haberlos librado de ese mundo bizarro creado por Zagato, acaricio la estrella marcada en la frente del pelinegro, un leve sentimiento de reconocimiento la envolvió, Seiya le sonrió, aliviado también de que estaban de vuelta en la realidad, le dio un leve beso en los labios a Serena.

Yue miro la escena desde lejos.

"No me decepcionaste Seiya Kou, pero aun te falta más camino que seguir".

–¡Despertó! – exclamo Terius alegre.

–Ya me estaba preocupando– dijo Healer mirando a su hermano, quien le hizo una seña de victoria con la mano, como si no hubiera estado en ningún peligro, porque, aunque para Serena y Seiya pasaron casi dos días, para los demás fueron tortuosas horas. Mina ya no se encontraba en el lugar, se había ido con Rei a otro lado, llevándose el cuerpo de Kaitou.

–Estar en ese mundo fue de lo más extraño- dijo Seiya a Serena- pero será nuestro secreto, no vayan a asustarse tus amigas si les contamos que ahí eran hombres.

–Pero debo admitir que se veían guapos, en especial Rei- bromeo ella.

–Me voy a poner celoso.

Los que quedaron, por fin sintieron un poco de alivio, pero fue muy poco tiempo, porque Sailor Moon emergió de una oscura bruma, engañada, dolida de amor, hizo su mejor esfuerzo en vano, Seiya estaba con Serena, el amor entre ellos más sólido que nunca, la furia estaba marcada en el rostro de la pelinegra de ojos azules.

–¿Recuerdan la curación lunar? – dijo con ojos malévolos– ¿Quieren probar la aniquilación lunar?

Sailor Moon levanto un pequeño cetro, e invoco aquel poder, una ráfaga de enormes picos negros brotaron en todas direcciones, clavándose en todo lo que encontraron a su paso, incluso ataco a Seiya, parecía que ya nada le importaba a la chica de coletas negras.

Cada quien se puso a salvo como pudo, Diamante se distrajo un segundo esquivando uno de esos picos, así que no vio cuando otro vino directo a su espalda, fue lejano el grito, "Infierno estelar…", pero ese poder no fue suficiente para detener el pico, solo el pequeño cuerpo que se interpuso detuvo el avance.

–¡No! – grito Diamante al ver como Healer era herida de muerte en el corazón.

Y su grito hizo eco con alguien más, asimismo Júpiter grito, Zafiro había caído, el dolor fue tan grande, que Diamante se sintió morir.

Serena lloro, Seiya miro impactado la escena, Terius, Uranus, todos.

Cuando por fin termino el ataque, y la sangre se hizo evidente en el campo de batalla, espantada, Sailor Moon se llevó las manos tiritonas al rostro.

–¿Qué he hecho? – se preguntó por primera vez.

…

* * *

 **Comentario**

He vuelto a las andadas, espero que ahora si no me maten, prometo ya portarme bien, recuerden que recién me operaron, no sean malos conmigo, ¿sí?

Prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, soy un hervidero de ideas y solo me ha faltado fuerza para lograr sentarme a escribir, pero ya voy muchísimo mejor.

Contesto reviews que me faltaron:

Kima, gracias por los buenos deseos, por el review, gracias.

Guest1, me encanta dejarte intrigado, muajajaja.

Guest2, muchas gracias!

Serenalucy, gracias por leer, oh si, el rapidin siempre será suculento, espero no haberte sacado un grito por lo que medio paso en este capi, jejeje.

*Esto sucede en el capítulo 40 de Renacimiento Lunar

Acepto tomatazos, besos, muchedumbres… ¡Manifiéstate!

¡Hasta el próximo!


	18. Amargo

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi & Cia, yo solo escribo por diversión. El príncipe Terius y la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

 **.**

 **.* Amargo*.**

 **.**

:

Seiya no pudo más, y encaro a Sailor Moon, la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza, la chica de coletas negras simplemente no opuso resistencia.

–¿Cómo pudiste matar a Healer? ¡Era mi hermana! ¡Tráela de vuelta! ¡Regrésamela!

Serena no paraba de llorar. Terius se acercó para intentar calmar a Seiya, aunque el mismo tampoco podía digerir aun lo sucedido. Healer se encontraba tirada en un charco de sangre, Diamante la había cubierto con su capa, a ella y a Zafiro, por lo menos la mitad del cuerpo de ambos, Lita estaba a su lado, desconsolada.

–Seiya, déjala ya– dijo su monarca.

–Tienes razón– contesto Seiya soltándola– no vale la pena, es un ser despreciable…

Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió, miro a Serena que parecía asustada, como nunca, le había dicho eso a Sailor Moon, y era como si se lo hubiera dicho a la misma Serena, porque después de todo, era una parte de ella, la chica de coletas negras miro también a Serena, murmuro un "lo siento" y se convirtió nuevamente en un cristal, los otros dos que llevaba en su interior también cayeron al piso, Seiya intento acercarse a Serena.

–Bombom, yo, no quise, perdón es que ha pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo…

–No mientas, lo dijiste de corazón, lo sentí, y tienes razón, soy un ser despreciable, es como si yo hubiera matado a Healer, Zafiro y Kaitou, todos me odian, o me temen, lo veo en su mirada.

Setsuna levanto los cristales del suelo, Haruka y Michiru se acercaron también.

–No es eso linda– dijo Haruka lo más delicado posible– no tenemos miedo de ti.

–Es culpa de Zagato– continuo Michiru.

–Si bombom no es tu culpa– dijo Seiya tomando la mano de Serena, pero ella soltó el agarre.

–Si es mi culpa, soy débil, yo…yo…

Serena volteo a mirar a Diamante, se encontraba consolando a Lita.

–Sera mejor que me vaya.

–¡No bombom!

Y Serena desapareció de Kinmoku.

:.

.:

Rei y Mina se encontraban en una habitación del palacio de Kinmoku, Terius les habia dado permiso de estar ahí. El cuerpo inerte de Kaitou se encontraba acostado en una cama de piedra.

–Parece dormido– dijo Mina con voz débil.

Rei le palmeo el hombro en señal de apoyo.

De pronto las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, eran Taiki y Endimión, ambos se veían muy lastimados, como si hubieran estado en una terrible batalla.

–¡Endimión!– exclamo Rei acercándose a su esposo– ¿Qué les sucedió?

–Nos atacaron cuando veníamos hacia acá, Taiki y Ami habían recuperado un cristal de Cosmos, pero, ¡demonios!, hicimos lo que pudimos, pero, el cristal fue robado– contesto Endimión.

Taiki se dejó caer en el suelo, Mina se hinco a su lado.

–¿Dónde está Ami?– pregunto asustada.

–Murió– contesto Taiki mirando al vacío.

Mina ya no pudo llorar, habian sido demasiadas lágrimas derramadas y aun no sabía que Healer también había dejado este mundo.

:.

.:

–Motoki ven a cenar– le grito su madre desde abajo, el chico recién se había mudado de regreso a la casa paterna, era un hombre divorciado, el único contacto con su ex mujer era por su hijo.

–Ya voy madre.

De pronto alguien toco a la puerta.

–Ya voy– murmuro la señora, al abrir la puerta se cayó de la impresión– ¡Serena! ¡Ay Dios mío!

–No te asustes, soy yo, necesito de mi familia, por piedad, mas que nunca– abrazo a su tía Kumiko.

–¡Por dios!, ¡Serena, si eres tú! ¡Es un milagro!

La señora no paraba de gritar, por lo que Motoki bajo enseguida, y en esa sala de una casa común de Japón, Serena hizo lo que nunca con su familia, les conto todo, no se guardó nada, ambos miembros de la familia que le quedaba le tomaron las manos, lloraron con ella, sonrieron con ella, la abrazaron, al final se quedó dormida en el sofá.

–Es increíble– dijo Motoki cubriéndola con una manta– parece tan pequeña, tan frágil, no puedo creer que este en medio de una batalla por salvar el universo.

–Sailors– dijo la señora Kumiko.

–Lástima que papá no está, el siempre suele dar buenos consejos– comento Motoki.

:.

.:

Seiya hizo un esfuerzo monumental para calmarse, su hermana Healer estaba muerta, la mujer que amaba había desaparecido, y por si eso no fuera poco, Taiki había regresado con terribles noticias. Los cuerpos de Kaitou, Healer y Zafiro fueron puestos en cámaras especiales, para preservarlos lo mejor posible, a pesar de todo tenían esperanzas de que algo se pudiera hacer.

El pelinegro golpeo el barandal del balcón con fuerza, había salido a respirar un poco de aire.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

Yukito su viejo amigo de la academia se encontraba a su espalda, no lo habia escuchado llegar.

–Terrible, gracias por preguntar, pero, no quiero ser grosero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vigilándote.

–¿Cómo?

Yukito se recargo en el barandal, el amanecer comenzaba a teñir el cielo de rojos y morados.

–Estoy preocupado por ti, tu poder se ha incrementado mucho, pero si no lo controlas podrías ser un peligro para tus amigos.

–¿Tu sabes quien soy?

"Que soy una Sailor"

–Se más de lo que te imaginas, solo quiero que seas fuerte, tan fuerte como puedas, he venido a entrenarte, porque a final de cuentas, vas a tener que proteger a mi hermana.

–No sabía que tenías una hermana, pensaba que eras hijo único, creo que no estoy entendiendo bien lo que dices.

–Mi hermana es Cosmos, y tú eres su ultimo descendiente.

De pronto Yukito quito su transformación, le aparecieron las alas blancas, y el largo y plateado cabello, su mirada ya no fue cálida, sus ojos gatunos y claros miraron a Seiya con desprecio.

–Me llamo Yue, hermano de Cosmos, y tú eres su ultimo descendiente.

Seiya abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–Todo este tiempo me estuviste engañando.

–Más o menos, quería conocer a la basura que cambio el destino de mi hermana, así de simple.

–No sé si creerte.

–Deberías.

–Si te preocupas por ella, debiste ayudarnos en la batalla, seguro las cosas…

–Las cosas pasaron como debían, yo no puedo intervenir en los sucesos de este mundo.

–Y sin embargo estas aquí, conmigo, metiendo tus narices en mi vida, en verdad te apreciaba, creí en tu sincera amistad.

–No esperes una disculpa.

–¿Sabes dónde está tu hermana?

–En la Tierra, pero no te preocupes, ella volverá, solo dale tiempo.

–Le dije algo horrible, sin querer, la amo, la amo como un loco.

–Si ya veo, los seres mortales están idiotizados por sus sentimientos, se dejan llevar por sus emociones, son tan patéticos. Entonces, ¿vas a acompañarme o no?– pregunto Yue.

–Si aprendo a manejar este poder, ¿podría derrotar a Zagato? ¿Al Caos?

–Eso no lo puedo asegurar, pero estarás mejor preparado, eso es un hecho.

–Está bien, acepto ir contigo.

–Buena decisión.

:.

.:

El ruido de una licuadora despertó a Serena, su tía Kumiko estaba haciendo su malteada favorita. Motoki estaba sentado a su lado, acariciándole el cabello, había pedido permiso en el trabajo para faltar y estar con su prima.

–Buenos días dormilona.

–Hola– dijo ella levantándose, de pronto se acordó de todo lo que les habia contado, se llevo las manos al pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza– siento haberles contado esa historia de fantasía, no debi…

Su tía Kumiko se acercó y le dio la malteada. Serena tomo un poco.

–Cuando los problemas son tan grandes que parecen no tener solución, es bueno compartirlos en familia– la abrazo– aun no creo que estés viva, no importa lo demás, mientras hay vida hay esperanza.

–Pero yo mate a mis amigos– dijo nuevamente soltándose a llorar, temblo tanto que su tia le tuvo que quitar la malteada de las manos– Kaitou y Zafiro eran como mis hermanos, Healer una preciada amiga.

–No fuiste tú, lo dijiste, fue Sailor Moon– le recordó Motoki.

–Pero yo soy Sailor Moon.

–Ay mi pequeña, como quisiera poder ayudarte.

–Tu presencia me ayuda, la de Motoki, ustedes me ayudan.

:.

.:

Seiya se encontraba en una dimensión creada por Yue, sus alas se habían desplegado y el símbolo de Cosmos adornaba su frente, Yue le acaricio el símbolo.

–Hace mucho que no veía esta marca.

Seiya tuvo que cerrar los ojos, la cercanía del ángel y su mirada lo incomodaron.

–Es un hermoso símbolo.

Sin aguantarlo más, Seiya se separó un poco.

–¿Tu sabes porque Sailor Moon se volvió malvada?

–¿Tu no? Es lógico, durante cientos de años vago en el espacio, sola, con las memorias de su vida como terrícola, como Sailor Moon, como la Neo Reina Serenity, su recuerdo más doloroso fue tu muerte, sumida en el dolor se dio a la tarea de ser la heroína de siempre, sin saber que su corazón ya estaba corrompido, pues la parte mas importante y pura de ella ya no estaba con ella, estaba con Serena, en la espera de renacer nuevamente, Sailor Moon sin saberlo, dejo crecer más y más la amargura de tu perdida, preguntándose durante noches interminables el porque de su existencia si tú ya no estabas, intento ser fuerte y vaya que lo logro, pero solo basto una pequeña chispa de maldad para encender el demonio en su interior.

Seiya se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

–¿Yo puedo hacer algo para ayudarla?

–Es muy noble de tu parte, a pesar de que mato a tu hermana– Seiya tenso los puños– Pero la única que puede es mi hermana, tendrá que lidiar con esa parte de ella, tu ahora aplícate en lo que te voy a enseñar.

–Espero que esto sea rápido, quiero ver a bombom.

–Tardaremos el tiempo necesario, ahora muéstrame lo que puedes hacer– dijo Yue creando una bola de energía en la mano– te lanzare esto, sobrevive si quieres ver a mi hermana de nuevo.

Y sin miramientos Yue lanzo la energía contra Seiya.

:.

.:

Serena dio un breve reconocimiento a la que fuera su habitación, estaba tal cual la había dejado hacia más de tres años.

–Mi madre nunca movió nada– dijo Motoki– tal vez en el fondo pensaba que tu regresarías, y mira, como siempre tenía razón, aunque eso me enoja.

Serena no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Oye– dijo Motoki desviando un poco la mirada, tomando la almohada de la cama, tratando de no ser obvio su interés pregunto– y, tu amiga Mina, ¿se encuentra bien?

–Si.

–Me alegro, mucho, digo, es bueno que las personas estén bien.

–Claro.

–Cuando la veas de nuevo, salúdamela de mi parte.

–No se si pueda verla a los ojos, en este momento, soy culpable de su tristeza.

Serena se acomodó al lado de Motoki, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

–Pero son amigas, ¿no? Digo los amigos tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero al final, si la amistad es verdadera, los problemas tienen solución, ¡y que nadie te subestime Serena! ¡Eres más fuerte, mucho más fuerte que yo! ¡Mucho más fuerte que antes!

–Lo dices por lo que te conté.

–No, lo digo porque eres tú, así has sido siempre, pareces una niña llorona, pero eres valiente, mucho.

–¿Crees que soy valiente?

–¿Tu lo crees?

Serena había pasado por mucho sufrimiento, desde la muerte de sus padres, hasta la muerte de Kaitou, Healer y Zafiro, todos eran sus seres queridos.

–Soy fuerte– se levantó animada– mucho, y lo seré aún más, de alguna forma buscare solucionar las cosas, esta vez nadie sufrirá, ya no.

–¡Esa es mi prima!

–¡Mamá!– grito Motoki– ¡ven a despedirte de Serena, tiene un viaje que hacer!

"Chicos, yo no les fallare más"

:.

.:

Michiru recién había ido a la habitación de su hija Lucero, no sabía como decirle a la niña que no vería mas a Yaten.

–¿Hoy si vamos a pasear?– pregunto la niña tallándose los ojos violetas– ¿papi aún no se levanta?

Michiru por primera vez en su historia no pudo decirle la verdad.

–Esta muy cansado, lo mejor será no molestarlo, pero nosotras podemos salir, una salida de chicas.

–¡Si, salida de chicas! ¡Invitemos tambien a Perla! ¿digo Serena, asi se llama verdad?

¿Cómo decirle que en cierta forma ella era la culpable de que su padre ya no estuviera más con ella?

Michiru soltándose a llorar abrazo a la pequeña.

–Mami, te duele algo.

–Si, por eso abrázame, necesito mucho de ti.

–Si mami.

:.

.:

Haruka habia depositado los tres cristales que llevaba Sailor Moon en un pequeño cofrecito, Terius se encontraba ahí tambien con Setsuna, Rei habia llevado a Endimion a que atendieran sus heridas.

–¿Existe alguna posibilidad de traerlos a la vida?– pregunto Terius al aire.

–Esto es diferente que si les hubieran arrebatado su cristal, además de que Kaitou no es una Sailor, y que el cuerpo de Ami no lo tenemos– respondió Haruka.

–Las posibilidades de hacerlo son nulas– dijo Setsuna muy a su pesar.

–No veo una solución a esto, lo lamento, sus almas no las puedo ver– dijo Galaxia apareciendo– lamento no haber venido antes, pero estaba investigando algo importante.

–¿Mas importante que esto?– cuestiono Haruka señalando los tres cuerpos inertes.

–La señal de Caos es débil, pero por fin di con su paradero, ¿no les interesa?

:.

.:

Mina le había dado vueltas al asunto, pero finalmente tenía que ir a la reunión con los demás, estaba infinitamente triste, pero ya no pudo llorar más, cuando vio el cuerpo ensangrentado de Healer.

"Debo de ser fuerte, cumplir con mi deber de Sailor"

Respiro hondo.

Pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación, una energía la envolvió, se cubrió el cuerpo instintivamente con las manos, cuando sintió que sus pies nuevamente tocaban el suelo levanto la mirada.

–¿Dónde me encuentro?

–¿Mina?

–Taiki.

–Vaya ustedes también fueron traídos aquí– dijo Diamante apareciendo.

–Bienvenidos a mis dominios.

–¡Zagato!– exclamo Taiki.

–¿Este es Zagato?– pregunto Mina muy sorprendida por la guapura del malvado hechicero– Vaya que ustedes si que tuvieron enemigos muy atractivos– dijo mirando a Diamante como si fuera poca cosa.

–Ya quisieras una noche de pasión– respondió el aludido a Mina.

Los cuatro se encontraban en la oscuridad de un gran salón.

–No estén distraídos– ordeno Taiki.

–Han sufrido mucho dolor– dijo Zagato– han perdido a sus camaradas, yo puedo ser la solución, solo deberán unirse a mi causa.

–¿Tu nos puedes ayudar?– cuestiono Diamante incrédulo.

–Muéstrate– contesto Zagato.

De entre la oscuridad apareció Rubeus. Taiki se le fue encima, pero este esquivo el golpe hábilmente, el castaño estaba furioso, era el culpable de que Ami muriera.

–Tranquilo, como sabes tengo la facultad de regresar la vida a las personas– Taiki lo tuvo que admitir–, así como Rubeus esta aquí, puedo traer de vuelta a sus amigos, y con este cristal– dijo mostrando el que hurto Rubeus– será mas sencillo, solo deben traerme los otros cristales, después de todo ella es la culpable, y en vez de ayudarlos los abandono, se fue después del desastre que causo ¿lo harán?

Mina miro a Diamante.

Taiki miro a Mina.

Como buscando la respuesta en el otro, finalmente contestaron: Si.

…

* * *

 **Comentario**

Ay lo se, fue cortísimo, pero ando con la salud en un hilo, pero bueno, avance un poco para no tenerlos en suspenso.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y por sus ánimos respecto a mi salud, también comprendo que algunos me quisieron matar en el capi anterior, y otros más seguro me querrán matar por este otro capi, ¡prometo que arreglare tooodo! ¡Enserio todos serán felices!

Martha Kou, Sonia V, Rossy Kou, gregorioabel, Sol Herrera, kima, Andreita kou, Anai kou, KatKou, klaudya, Gabiusa Kou, Serenalucy, livia acevdo, Elenmar, Guest (ya perdóname si?)


	19. Mirame

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi & Cia, yo solo escribo por diversión. El príncipe Terius y la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

 **.**

 **.*** **Mírame** ***.**

 **.**

:

Seiya tenía el brazo herido, Yue lo estaba entrenando como si lo quisiera matar, pero gracias a eso, el pelinegro se movía cada vez más rápido, y podía crear un escudo protector de pura energía.

–Lástima que no puedas transformarte en Sailor– dijo Yue mientras ambos volaban con sus alas– porque tu poder de pelea seria enorme.

–No necesito transformarme en Fighter, no quiero depender de un poder ajeno a mí, además es una forma de rebelarme.

–¿Rebelarte, de que, de quién?– pregunto Yue interesado.

–De aquel o aquella… que creo a las Sailors.

–Vaya que interesante, pues entonces te estas rebelando en mi contra, porque yo cree las Sailors.

–¿Qué has dicho?– cuestiono Seiya, con los ojos incrédulos.

–Yo soy el ángel del destino, la vida de las personas está en mis manos, yo hago lo que me place con ellas, muevo los hilos y los corto según me parece, no me veas así.

–¡Tú, tú eres el culpable de este destino que no pedí!

Seiya lo ataco furioso con los puños, pero a pesar de haber mejorado Yue seguía siendo más rápido.

–¡Y encima de todo decides cuando alguien vive o muere! ¿Así de simple?

–Yo no soy el enemigo, todos ustedes creen que, si muere un ser querido, deben buscar desesperadamente traerlo de regreso, está escrito que solo vivan una vez, todos menos las Sailors, ustedes son tan tercos, y todo por la tristeza, los sentimientos son un estorbo en su existencia.

–Gracias a los sentimientos somos mejores que tú, además, ¿cómo puedes decir tales mentiras? Diamante y Kaitou no son Sailors, ¿Cómo explicas que ellos han regresado a la vida?– pregunto Seiya con los puños cerrados.

–Es sencillo, Diamante fue traído de regreso gracias a la magia oscura, pero su vida está contada, no tarda en morir, puesto que su destino no era regresar a la vida.

–Imposible.

–Creía que ese tipo de caía mal.

–Bueno si, pero no como para desear su muerte.

–Pues lo siento, pero así será, aunque hay algunas almas que no son Sailors que han tenido una segunda oportunidad de vida, la lista es tan corta que puedo decírtelo, además sirve que descansas un poco más, te veo fatigado, pobre ser humano.

Seiya descendió al suelo, muy cabreado, pero fatigado.

–¿Por qué jugar de esa manera con las personas? Eres cruel– dijo Seiya.

–No es un juego, solo cumplí los futuros deseos de mi querida hermana: Molly su amiga terrícola, Neflyte un amor perdido de su amiga, le dolió tanto a mi hermana que su amiga fuera desdichada, que los devolví a la vida, ambos ahora viven felizmente en la Tierra, por supuesto no recuerdan nada de su vida pasada.

–Molly, Neflyte– murmuro Seiya extrañado, no los conocía como cercanos a su bombom, por eso, de repente sintió que aún no conocía por completo al amor de su vida, eso le dolió un poco.

–Reviví a Kaitou porque se volvería su protector en esta era, Luna y Artemis, ambos muy cercanos también de mi hermana, en fin como veras, todo gira en torno a mi hermana.

–Estas un poco obsesionado con ella– dijo Seiya algo celoso.

–No lo llamaría obsesión, es simplemente amor, el único ser que vivió a mi lado por siglos, claro aparte de nuestra madre, aunque esta última no es la más animada del mundo.

Yue había estado conviviendo con su bombom, desde el principio de los tiempos, en cambio Seiya se sintió una simple aparición en su vida, pero Serena lo amaba, lo sabía, lo sentía, y ella por supuesto ya se lo había dicho, pero Seiya temió que aun había mucho por descubrir, y que tal vez, algo no le gustaría encontrar.

–¿Su madre? – pregunto Seiya muy interesado.

–Sí, pero no hablaremos de _mi madre_ en este momento, mejor sigamos practicando, después de todo ya me odias por crear a las Sailors, así que, por eso, espero más esfuerzo de tu parte.

–Veras como no podrás conmigo– dijo Seiya fanfarrón– pero antes dime, ¿Por qué no te has presentado ante bombom? Le haría feliz saber que tiene un hermano.

–¿Bombom?

–Así le digo de cariño a tu hermana– contesto Seiya un poco ruborizado.

–Vaya, que mal gusto. Pero aún no es el momento de presentarme ante ella, así que te pido que no le hables de mí.

–No te entiendo, pero es tu asunto, así que lo respetare, entonces, ¡sigamos!

Seiya volvió a elevarse en los aires, cual flecha salió en busca de Yue, con su larga coleta negra ondeando por el viento.

–¡Prepárate cuñado!

Yue alzo una ceja contrariado por el mote, pero se recuperó rápido y contrataco.

:.

.:

Serena no supo bien en donde aparecerse, pero teniendo en mente el palacio de Kinmoku llego ahí. Se llevó una mano al pecho mientras caminaba en el amplio pasillo alfombrado, había muchos cuadros en las paredes, en uno reconoció a la princesa Kakkyu, sonrió nostálgica y siguió caminando, también había jarrones en pedestales con flores, muchas flores en realidad, después de todo era el planeta conocido por poseer una vasta variedad de ellas.

"Esta tan silencioso, ¿Dónde estarán todos?"

De repente se topó con un guardia del palacio, quien la encamino a Terius.

–Me alegra verte– dijo el monarca– siéntate.

Era una hermosa biblioteca, todo era quietud, sin embargo, el guapo pelirrojo tenía el semblante preocupado.

–¿Cómo te encuentras?– le pregunto a la rubia.

–Un poco mejor, sabes, yo, siento tanto lo que paso, ¿podrías perdonarme por haber asesinado a Healer? – Serena se mordió el labio, medio arrepentida de haber formulado así la pregunta.

Terius se asombró por las palabras, simplemente tomo las manos de ella y las sostuvo con delicadeza.

–No es tu culpa.

–Pero yo, es que…

–Mira, lo más importante ahora es que se solucionen las cosas, no hay tiempo para lamentaciones.

–¿Dónde están los demás?

–Han ido en busca de Zagato, todos, menos Seiya, no lo pudimos encontrar, pero no te preocupes debe estar bien, a veces, aunque ni yo mismo lo crea le da por pensar en solitario, en fin, yo me quede porque es mi deber– dijo Terius encogiendo los hombros–, aunque más bien fue que Endimión me gano en un piedra, papel o tijeras y me dejo a cargo, yo pensaba dejarlo a él, pero bueno, perdí.

Serena respiro, Terius la trataba como siempre, no había un ápice de recriminación en la mirada rojiza.

–Quiero ir con los demás, ¿Cómo se fueron?

–Sailor Galaxia los llevo.

–¿Tú puedes ayudarme?

–Perdóname Serena, pero no sé ni adonde fueron, todo fue tan apresurado, pero hay algo que debes saber, porque ella también fue tu amiga, aunque no sé si debería decirte.

–Dímelo, seré fuerte.

–Ami Mizuno murió en una batalla, lo siento.

Serena se contuvo de llorar, pero apretó los puños hasta que las uñas se le enterraron en la carne.

–Otra cosa.

Terius se levantó y tomo un pequeño cofre.

–Haruka dejo esto para ti, adentro está el cristal que era Sailor Moon, comento algo extraño, que el cristal pesaba una tonelada si lo quería sacar, pero se llevó los otros.

Serena dudo un poco en tomar el cofre, como si este fuera a quemarle las manos, tendría en sus manos a la asesina y hacedora de tanto daño, pero al final de cuentas, era parte de ella.

Finalmente lo tomo.

–Esta vez todo será diferente, de alguna manera traeré a todos de regreso, a todos, lo prometo.

Terius le sonrió.

–Si lo dices con esa confianza, así será, solo ten cuidado, o Seiya se olvidará que soy su rey y me golpeará por dejarte ir, porque aún le importas, ¿lo sabes verdad?

–Sí, lo sé, gracias.

:.

Serena salió de la habitación, camino hasta que salió del palacio, y aun lado de un hermoso árbol con flores, abrió el cofre, miro el hermoso cristal, era de color amarillo, irónicamente el color de la alegría. Tan solo sus dedos rozaron la joya, este comenzó a brillar, y después tomo forma, nuevamente era Sailor Moon.

–Serena.

–Tenemos una misión, debemos ir con nuestros amigos, porque te recuerdo que también son tus amigos, ¿te quedo claro?

–¿No estas enojada conmigo?– pregunto Sailor Moon sin mirarle.

–Por supuesto que sí, pero nada gano con solo eso, esta vez luchemos del mismo lado, ¿sí?

–No te fallare- contesto la pelinegra de coletas.

:.

.:

Diamante caminaba al lado de Taiki, muy atrás venia Mina, Galaxia era quien guiaba a todos, Haruka llevaba consigo los cristales de Cosmos, recordó la breve platica que tuvo con ellos, antes de irse de los dominios de Zagato.

:.

–Ustedes están fingiendo– les había dicho Diamante a Taiki y a Mina– realmente no van a traicionar a Serena, sobre todo tu.

–Me conoces muy poco– respondió Mina– Serena no ha hecho nada por mí, en el fondo, siempre le ha valido mi felicidad, mientras ella y su mundito estén bien, todo estará bien para ella.

Taiki se le quedo mirando seriamente, y Diamante a él.

–De ti no sé qué pensar– dijo el platinado– solo espero que no me estorbes, yo voy muy enserio.

–¿Tanto amas a tu hermano?– cuestiono el castaño

–No solo lo hago por mi hermano– contesto Diamante– ahora sé que estoy enamorado de Healer, y la quiero de vuelta.

Esa respuesta dejo muy sorprendido a Taiki y a Mina, ella aún estaba olvidando a Yaten, y ahora Diamante le salía con eso.

:.

Y ahora los tres, estaban en medio de una búsqueda, todos caminaban en un bosque.

–Espero que lleguemos pronto– dijo Endimión.

–Falta poco, solo estén preparados– comento Galaxia.

Júpiter iba cabizbaja pero decidida.

Venus iba al lado de Mars, y atrás de ellas, Uranus y Neptune.

–¿Cómo fue que encontraste el escondite de Zagato?– pregunto Maker a Galaxia.

–¿Desconfías de mí?

–No sé, solo que se me hace sospechoso, hace rato que no te veíamos, y ahora llegas con esta información.

–Ella tiene razón– apoyo Diamante.

Galaxia afilo la mirada.

–No es el momento para dudar– dijo Plut.

–¡Déjense de tonterías y sigamos! – ordeno Uranus divisando una construcción a lo lejos.

:.

.:

:.

–Creo que llego el momento de que regreses– le dijo Yue a Seiya.

–De acuerdo, solo una última cosa, esta duda me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza, ¿Cómo es que soy el descendiente de Cosmos? Es decir, ¿de mi bombom?, es una broma ¿verdad?

–¿Te parezco una persona que bromee?

Seiya puso los brazos en jarras, y negó con la cabeza.

–Perdón, solo que, no dejo de pensar…con quien tuvo un hijo, es obvio que no conmigo, porque bueno, originalmente soy una mujer– Yue se le quedo viendo seriamente– digo, solo las Sailors son mujeres, tú las escogiste de esa forma, creador de las Sailors…

–Has entendido bien, yo use a las mujeres como las portadoras de los cristales Sailors, son las criaturas idóneas, contenedoras de vida, de una fuerza que parece hasta sobrenatural.– dijo Yue extendiendo las alas– Pero no debe importarte el pasado, solo te traerá tristezas.

–¡Pero dime! ¿Cómo fue? Supongo que el tipo debió ser genial. – Yue lo miraba con esos ojos felinos– No, no estoy celoso– mintió– además mi bombom seguro que ni me conoció en ese tiempo, digo ella estaba quien sabe dónde, y yo también, ¿fue algún tipo de dios? – cuestiono Seiya mirándose las uñas, intentando lucir despreocupado.

–No hay más dioses que nosotros tres, desgraciadamente ella puso sus ojos en un mortal, cuando aún era Cosmos, yo lo supe desde que me platico, ella no le dio importancia, se engañó a sí misma, y su curiosidad la llevo a convertirse en mortal, me dio todo un discurso de conocer el mundo real, fingí creerle, pero siempre supe que su objetivo fue acercarse al niño.

–¿Desde niños se conocieron?– pregunto Seiya molesto.

–Él si era un niño, pero ella tenía la apariencia de una mujer, así como la conoces, nuestra juventud es eterna, ¿quieres seguir platicando? – pregunto Yue algo fastidiado- ¿Traigo té y galletitas? Pero en este momento tus amigos están en una misión peligrosa.

–¡De acuerdo, ya me voy! – bufo Seiya

:.

.:

Mientras tanto, los demás seguían caminando en medio del bosque.

Diamante tosió un poco y se llevó un pañuelo a la boca, cuando lo miro tenía sangre, estaba muriendo.

–¿Qué tienes? – pregunto Júpiter preocupada, estimaba a Diamante, pues era el hermano de su amado.

–No es nada.

–Pero estoy segura que vi sang…

–¡Mercury!– grito Maker.

Escondido entre los arbustos Rubeus los miraba.

"Ese tipo Zagato sí que es listo, no saben en lo que se están metiendo"

–Con razón no podía ver su alma, ella no estaba muerta– dijo Galaxia.

Mercury estaba con la espalda recargada en un árbol, Maker la tomo en sus brazos.

–Pero nosotros vimos como Rubeus le atravesaba el corazón, y luego, voló en pedazos– dijo Endimión extrañado.

Júpiter y Venus lloraron de alegría.

–¿Si está respirando? – pregunto Mars con lágrimas también.

–Si– contesto Taiki– "Zagato no mintió, el realmente pudo traerla a la vida, si cumple sus promesas"

Mercury abrió los ojos.

–Maker– murmuro.

–Amor– contesto ella.

Y la apretó con fuerza, pero no vio el brillo maligno en los ojos de la peli azul, Zagato la había regresado, pero no como la dulce Ami.

:.

.:

Seiya se encontraba en las afueras del palacio de Kinmoku, Terius le había dicho que Serena intentaría ir con los demás.

"Necesito verla, fui un idiota al decir aquello"

–Seiya.

–Kamui.

–Supongo que estás buscando a tu novia, yo puedo llevarte con ella.

–¿Cómo sabes? Digo, ¡¿Dónde te metiste?! Estabas en Némesis, creo que me debes ciertas explicaciones.

–Luego te las daré.

–Ahora tu también te harás el misterioso, pero tienes razón, no perdamos tiempo, llévame con ella.

–Pero si hay algo que debo darte en este momento.

Kamui le mostro su broche de transformación a Seiya.

– ¡¿Cómo es que lo tienes tú?!

–Ya te dije que las explicaciones para después.

–Solo espero que no me vayas a decepcionar también, recién me entere que Yukito no es el amigo que yo creía, y ahora tú pareces que guardas secretos, siento que me estoy quedando sin camaradas.

Al chico de ojos amielados le dolieron esas palabras, lo que menos quería era lastimar a Seiya, pero eso era inevitable. Finalmente Kamui toco el hombro de Seiya, y desaparecieron del jardín y de Kinmoku.

:.

.:

Serena se encontraba en la entrada de una cabaña, en medio del bosque, no se oían pájaros trinando, ni señales de vida silvestre, el viento tampoco soplaba, parecía un lugar muerto a pesar de estar lleno de árboles.

–Esta cabaña me recuerda a la de Hansel y Gretel– dijo Serena un poco miedosa–, espero que no haya una bruja adentro.

–No es bruja es un mago oscuro, uno muy poderoso, será mejor que te andes con cuidado.

Sailor Moon abrió la puerta de madera.

Cuando la pelinegra de coletas negras y la rubia entraron, se encontraron con que solo había una escalera que descendía a una especie de sótano.

–Alla abajo se encuentra Zagato– declaro Sailor Moon.

–¿Es muy malo?– pregunto Serena mirando las escaleras y la oscuridad que no parecía tener fin.

Sailor Moon comenzó a bajar, Serena la siguió.

–¿No crees que lo pueda convencer de que sea un poquitito menos malo? – pregunto nuevamente.

Sailor Moon rodo los ojos.

–Ya se me había olvidado lo infantil que era mi forma de pensar.

–Perdóname quieres.

Sailor Moon sonrió.

–Sera mejor que pienses que deberás luchar– sugirió la pelinegra.

–Nunca me ha gustado eso.

–Lo sé.

Después de un rato llegaron al fondo, había muchos túneles, el aroma era de agua sucia.

–¿Y ahora por dónde?

Antes de que Sailor Moon pudiera responderle escucharon una fuerte explosión.

–Por allí– señalo Sailor Moon mientras corría.

El pecho de Serena comenzó a acelerarse, y la escena que se vio cuando llego a una gran cámara la dejo sin palabras.

De un lado se encontraban Galaxia, Júpiter, Mars, Endimión, Uranus, Neptune y Plut.

En el lado contrario Maker, Diamante, Venus y Mercury.

Todos estaban peleando entre sí.

Serena no entendía lo que sucedía, parecía una pesadilla.

–¡Dennos los cristales!– exigió Diamante– ¡De lo contrario no verán la luz de nuevo!

–¡Tierra tiembla!

-¡Rayo creciente!

–¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

Todos los poderes chocaban en unas terribles explosiones.

-¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!

–¡Grito Mortal!

Júpiter se debatía entre atacar y no hacerlo, era el hermano de Zafiro, no podía, Mars también dudo, pues Venus y Mercury estaban del otro lado.

–¡Somos mayoría!– exclamo Neptune– ¡No pueden ganarnos!

–Se equivocan– dijo Rubeus apareciendo, y atacando de lleno a Endimión por la espalda, quien cayó en el charco sucio.

–¡No! – grito Mars, hincándose, Rubeus había atravesado por completo a Endimión, estaba ya sin vida.

–¡Alto, por favor ya no sigan!– grito Serena poniéndose en medio de la batalla.

–¡Por fin llego la reina de las lágrimas! – exclamo Venus– ¡Pongan atención chicas! – dijo a Júpiter y Mars– ¿Cuándo nos ha hecho felices en verdad? Siempre hemos andado a su sombra ¡Llego el momento de pedir lo que nos corresponde! ¡Unanse a nosotros! ¿Quieres a Zafiro de vuelta? ¿Endimión? ¡Zagato puede hacerlo! ¡Aquí está la prueba! –señalo a Mercury– ¡Ya no le sean fieles a la reina de los inútiles! ¿O dinos Serena, puedes traerlos a la vida?

La rubia apretó los puños, en realidad no sabía cómo hacerlo.

–Lo ven– dijo Maker– Venus tiene razón, lo siento Ami, pero por ti haría lo que fuera.

–Pero está mal– dijo Mercury, camino hasta el lado de Uranus, mientras le lanzaba una mirada cómplice a Rubeus– no quiero traicionar a mis amigos.

–Razonen, sigan el ejemplo de Mercury– dijo Uranus– ella no se ha dejado llevar por…

Pero Uranus ya no pudo terminar la frase, una daga azul le había atravesado el pecho, todo paso rápido, Mercury le quito los cristales y desapareció ante la mirada histérica de Neptune.

Maker, Diamante, Venus y Rubeus también se fueron.

Los que quedaron miraron desconfiados a Sailor Moon, pero como venia acompañando a la rubia, le dieron un voto de confianza.

Serena corrió hacia donde estaba Uranus y Neptune. Se hinco y rápidamente puso su mano en la herida, una cálida luz salió de su palma, y al instante quedo la dama de los vientos curada.

–Gracias.

Serena le acaricio el cabello y después corrió hacia donde estaba Mars, quiso hacer lo mismo con Endimión, pero ya no pudo salvarlo.

–Es imposible traerlo de vuelta, incluso para ti– Dijo Galaxia con tristeza.

–¿Por qué, porque no puedo?– dijo Serena llorando.

–Porque los mortales solo viven una vez, espera tal vez si se pueda, a lo mejor aún no ha cruzado por completo, buscare su alma, pero es más importante detener a Zagato– explico Galaxia.

–La misión de una Sailor es proteger al mundo de la maldad– dijo Mars limpiándose las lágrimas– debemos continuar, a Endimión le hubiera gustado que ganara esta batalla.

Serena abrazo a Mars, era tan valiente, había perdido a su amor y aun pensaba en luchar.

–Galaxia– dijo Júpiter seria– Si las personas solo viven una vez, ¿Por qué Zagato las puede traer a la vida?

–Descubrí algo triste, como saben he estado viajando a través de la vía láctea ayudando a acabar con la guerra que comenzó Caos, y al parecer tarde o temprano todos los que ha revivido mueren, su vida les es regresada por un periodo corto, no más de 10 años.

–Entonces, si Zafiro estuviera vivo, el de todas formas moriría– dijo Júpiter temblando de miedo.

–Sí, lo siento– contesto Galaxia.

–No lo permitiré– dijo Serena– Yo, yo traeré de vuelta a todos, de alguna manera.

Todos la vieron esperanzados.

–Es interesante escuchar eso– dijo Kamui apareciendo junto con Seiya– Entonces, ¿también podrías revivir a la señorita Miku? O tal vez tus sentimientos influyen para hacer el bien o no, creo que no eres tan pura como tus amigos creen.

Kamui realmente tenía la sangre fría, decirle eso sin un atisbo de culpabilidad, siendo que él fue quien la asesino, Seiya lo miro muy enojado, casi con ganas de golpearlo, y después sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Serena, en otro momento el esperaría la respuesta a eso, pero no ahora, ya no la necesitaba.

–Bombom– dijo acortando la distancia entre ellos, miro rápidamente adonde estaba Mars, el cuerpo inerte de Endimión, después a Uranus, curada pero aun con rastros de sangre en el traje de Sailor– Bombom, yo confió en ti– dijo el pelinegro tomando sus manos, de reojo miro a Sailor Moon– perdóname por mis crueles palabras, no fue justo.

–Pero tal vez mis sentimientos si influyen– contesto Serena sosteniéndole la mirada– y lo siento.

Serena agacho la cara, pero Seiya le tomo el mentón.

–Los sentimientos influyen en cualquiera, es normal, es lo que nos hace humanos– dijo Seiya.

–Tal vez por eso Maker nos ha traicionado– declaro Neptune.

–No es la única– la defendió inesperadamente Plut.

–Te ves un poco, golpeado– dijo Serena acariciando la mejilla de Seiya, aunque con algo de timidez, como si no tuviera derecho a eso, Seiya giro un poco el rostro y le beso la palma de la mano, Serena se sonrojo.

"Si supieras que tu hermano fue el que me puso como camote."

–Mientras nos ponemos al día– dijo Seiya tratando de guardar la calma, pues muchas cosas pasaron en su breve ausencia– será mejor ir tras la fuente de todo.

–Zagato– declaro Galaxia.

–No, el mismo Caos– contesto Seiya determinado.

Serena sintió una molestia en su corazón, no sabía porque, pero el llamado de su madre comenzaba a hacer un leve tintineo en su alma.

"Cosmos"

Apretó fuerte la mano de Seiya, con ganas de nunca soltarla, pero no sabía que talvez muy pronto ellos tendrían que enfrentarse.

 **…**

* * *

Comentarios.

Pues esto se pondrá algo feo, solo estoy calentando motores. Disculpen la demora, pero mis enfermedades y falta de tiempo ¡confabulan contra mi!

Y lo digo por milésima vez: ¡Esto tendrá un final feliz!

Y ahora contestando reviews que me faltaron:

amely614, Que bueno que te gusto.

Kima, Pues mas o menos, tampoco quería maltratar a nuestro querido Seiya, y gracias por los buenos deseos.

klaudya, has tenido un camino largo, pero ya llegaste hasta aquí, espero me sigas hasta el final de la historia, T.e.m.


	20. Revelacion

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por diversión. El príncipe Terius y la historia son míos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.* Revelación*.**

 **.**

:

Zagato estaba sentado en un trono de espadas*, Mercury se encontraba arrodillada mientras con ambas manos sostenía los dos cristales que le había robado a Uranus.

–Bien hecho mi dama de la sabiduría.

Sonrió complacida, camino hasta quedar al lado de Taiki.

–Veo que aún siguen de mi lado, ahora sí creo, solo un poco, que han traicionado a sus amigos.

–Yo no tengo amigos– dijo Diamante.

–Bien, bien, eso me parece excelente– pronuncio Zagato– porque ahora necesito que todos me traigan la cabeza de Serena Tsukino, la quiero muerta.

–Tus ordenes serán cumplidas– declaro Venus, tensando entre sus manos su cadena dorada.

–Perfecto, cuando regresen, estarán de vuelta los demás fallecidos, así como Ami, ven que yo cumplo mi palabra.

–Con detalles– comento Taiki.

–Claro, claro, cuando tenga lo que quiero tu dulce noviecita dejara de estar bajo mi hechizo, volverá a ser la de siempre.

–Confiare en ti– dijo Taiki.

–Solo un pequeño detalle– comento Diamante– ellos podrían vencernos, sugiero que nos hagas más fuertes, así no habrá ninguna falla.

–Me parece una sugerencia acertada– dicho esto, Zagato dono parte de su poder a ellos– pero también creo que me uniré a la misión, esta vez no quiero fallas.

:.

.:

Sailor Moon y Kamui eran los guías del grupo, conocían el lugar, sabían dónde se encontraba Caos, su prisión era una oscura laguna, el lugar estaba semi congelado.

–Me sorprendió tu petición Seiya, pero no sé qué puedas hacer, Zagato encerró a Caos cuando ella estaba vulnerable, no la derroto si te lo preguntas, simplemente aprovecho un momento de debilidad, esto es una locura, pero yo te apoyo, siempre– dijo Kamui.

Seiya asintió con una media sonrisa.

Los demás estaban sorprendidos. Tenían enfrente la prisión de la autora original de todos los males del mundo.

Era irreal, tan ¿fácil? No, no podía ser verdad.

–Zagato no puede derrotarla, no sin la ayuda de los cristales de Cosmos– dijo esta vez Sailor Moon.

Serena camino lentamente hacia el enorme lago, parecía un enorme espejo oscuro en el piso.

"Cosmos"

La fría, pero a la vez cálida voz le hablo, siendo la única que escucho, Serena dio un paso atrás, entre nostálgica y horrorizada, esa voz, por primera vez se le hacía tan familiar.

–Tal vez si combinamos nuestros poderes la destruiremos– dijo Uranus.

–No, eso no sería lo correcto– dijo Serena– tal vez, tal vez si hablamos con ella, podría arrepentirse.

– ¿Es enserio? – cuestiono Seiya sobresaltándola– Perdóname bombón, pero, aunque quisiera apoyarte, yo no creo eso posible, ella ha tenido varias veces nuestras vidas en juego, ¡durante siglos!, no creo que con una charla se pueda razonar con ella.

–Seiya– dijo Serena lastimosamente.

–Bueno– intervino Plut– yo creo que aún no debemos discutir eso, creo que esta prisión también es una especie de protección, sino la atravesamos no podremos llegar a Caos.

–Como sugirió Uranus, manos a la obra, ¡maremoto de Neptuno!

Serena vio preocupada como el poder del mar chocaba contra las oscuras aguas, pero estas no se movieron en absoluto.

–Tú debes saber cómo atravesar esta barrera– le dijo Seiya a Kamui– ahora está más que claro que tu también eres un aliado de Zagato, ¿verdad?

– ¿Es más que obvio no? – contesto el chico de ojos miel.

–¿Por qué? Yo te quería como un hermano, sabias cual era mi lucha, ¿y aun así…?

–Parte de sus crímenes fueron al haber asesinado a Analis y a Miku– soltó Sailor Moon sin más.

Seiya se le fue encima, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, Kamui no opuso resistencia

–¡¿Por qué?!

–¡Porque te amo, carajo!

Los demás se quedaron congelados con esa otra revelación. Serena fue la más sorprendida. Seiya le soltó rápidamente, pero Kamui le tomo ambas manos para que no se alejara de él.

–¿Aun no me recuerdas? Yo era parte de la nobleza kinmokiana, y tú, tu una hermosa doncella, ¡una valiente chica que tuvo la mala suerte de ser marcada con un destino de Sailor!

Los recuerdos vinieron de golpe, charlas en el bosque, en los establos del castillo, comiendo manzanas al atardecer, cabalgatas a caballo, y finalmente su traición.

–Los volviste a hacer– dijo Seiya soltándose por fin– volviste a traicionarme, ¿por amor Kamui? ¿eso es amor para ti?

.:.

Antes de que le pudiera contestar, Zagato llego, acompañado de sus amigos.

–Lamentamos arruinar tan emotivo momento– dijo burlón– pero venimos por la vida de esa chica– sentencio, señalando a Serena.

Seiya rápidamente se puso frente a ella, protegiéndola.

Galaxia ataco sin parpadear a Zagato, pero este se defendió usando los cristales, mandándola muy lejos, golpeándose ella fuertemente contra la dura roca.

Plut apretó su báculo, Neptune y Uranus se pusieron a su lado.

– ¡Finalmente mostraron su cara! – bufo Uranus al ver a los traidores.

El brillo en la mirada de Venus lo dijo todo, saco su cadena, lanzándola directo a Seiya, pero segundos antes de impactar en su contra, cambio la dirección de este, tomando a Zagato por sorpresa, Diamante le siguió el juego, pero Rubeus se interpuso, Maker quiso intervenir, pero esta vez fue Plut quien se adelantó, todo se volvió tan caótico, la mirada de Serena era de felicidad, pero no paraba de llorar, al ver como volvían a luchar juntos.

–Lo sabía– murmuro para sí.

Venus le sonrió de reojo, todo había sido una treta, porque después de todo Taiki lo había dicho claro, unas palabras horas atrás.

"Zagato es muy poderoso, y ahora no tengo idea de cuales sean sus límites, otra vez tenemos que tomar medidas desesperadas"

Rápidamente le había contado a Venus y Diamante que solo dando su vida pudieron derrotarlo en el pasado, ahora simplemente parecía no haber salida, más que eso que habían hecho.

Aun le recordaba lo que le habia contestado Venus, "Seguro lo aprendieron de las locas de Haruka y Michiru"

Disiparon esa conversación rápidamente de su memoria, la batalla aun no terminaba.

:.

El mago sonrió cuando Mercury se dispuso a ser la única en atacar a sus amigos, Maker se tensó, pelearía contra de ella, ambas se pusieron en guardia.

¡Rapsodia acuática de mercurio!

Pero la Sailor Star estaba dispuesta a no contratacar, no, no podría hacerlo, y miro a Seiya como pidiéndole perdón por rendirse.

–¡Maker!

Pero las aguas se detuvieron a milímetros de su rostro, la mirada azul de Mercury era tan cálida como la recordaba.

–El amor es más poderoso que cualquier magia oscura– dijo ella aliviándola por completo.

Pero la batalla no cesaba Rubeus aún estaba en pie, Serena quiso luchar, pero el llamado de Caos se volvió más fuerte dentro de ella, inmovilizándola por completo.

–¡Que haces!– grito Sailor Moon.

Serena se arrodillo a la orilla del lago.

–Caos me llama, está sufriendo y yo no puedo, ¡no puedo ignorarla!– lloro.

¡La quería liberar! ¡Frente a la mirada atónita de todos! ¡En medio de esa batalla!

–¡Uranus hazlo ahora, esta vulnerable por completo!– exclamo Yue apareciendo.

La rubia saco su espada, Yue había sido claro, antes de que Serena se convirtiera en Sailor Cosmos, su punto débil estaba en su frente, si la penetraba en su símbolo incompleto de Sailor podría aniquilarla, y parar lo que estaba por suceder.

Corrió hasta ella, como el viento se deslizo, Seiya también lo hizo desplego sus alas.

–¡No lo hagas!– grito Seiya mientras sus manos tomaban el filo de la espada, sangrando al instante.

– ¡Pero ella está a punto de mandar todo al carajo!

Neptune se posiciono atrás de Seiya, intentando quitarlo del camino de Uranus.

–Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo– dijo Uranus con lágrimas– pero mírala, también está sufriendo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella ahora nos voltea la espalda?– lloro Mars.

–¿Ya lo olvidaste? – contesto Plut.

–Serena es hija de Caos.

Seiya no supo quien dijo eso, pero al escucharlo gemidos lastimeros venían de Serena. Ella en su corazón lo sabía, ahora estaba completamente segura de aquello.

Zagato aprovechando la confusión tomo a Sailor Moon, ella al instante se convirtió en cristal nuevamente, desapareció junto con Rubeus.

–Pues alguien tiene que hacerlo– dijo Kamui sacando su espada, tan rápido que Seiya no pudo reaccionar.

Mars corrió hacia ellos.

Serena simplemente se quedó hincada, esperando, estaba bien para ella que terminara así.

Maker y Mercury fueron detenidas por Plut.

–Saben que esto es inevitable– dijo la peliverde con su mirada cristalina, le dolía ese desenlace también.

¿En qué momento todo se volvió una pesadilla y un mar de lágrimas?

Neptune le dio de lleno a Seiya por la espalda, pero él ya estaba preparado, y en dos movimientos ya estaba liberado de ambas mujeres, pero la espada de Kamui corto el viento con la rapidez de una estrella fugaz que viaja en la oscuridad.

–¡No!– grito Seiya.

Serena cerro los ojos.

Un sonido seco y la espada de Kamui atravesaba el cuerpo de Terius que inesperadamente se interpuso en su camino letal.

Maker se horrorizo, y tomo el cuerpo casi partido del pelirrojo.

–¡¿Por qué?!– grito furioso Seiya, dolido por no haber podido proteger otra vez, a un monarca de Kinmoku.

–Porque no podía quedarme quieto, tampoco soy un irresponsable, deje a mi estilista a cargo del reino.

Una chica con cepillo y secadora estaba sentada en el trono de Kinmoku.

– ¿Aun en este momento bromeas? – cuestiono Seiya con lágrimas en los ojos.

Venus tenía ya atado a Kamui con su cadena.

– ¡Sálvale, sálvale por favor! – grito Seiya buscando a Serena.

Pero ella ya no le escucho, había desaparecido en la oscuridad del agua.

–Todo está bien– dijo Terius escupiendo sangre de su boca– oh si Healer estuviera aquí, seguro ella me curaría, ahora me reuniré con ella.

– ¡No, no! – grito Seiya.

Galaxia apareció a su lado.

–Se ha ido.

Seiya miro las oscuras aguas donde había desaparecido Serena, apretó los puños con fuerza, deseaba lanzarse el mismo, pero ya no podía ser egoísta, no en ese momento, eran demasiadas muertes, no debía, aunque quería solo ir tras Serena.

Venus camino al lado de Uranus, se miraron consternadas.

–Ahora si me engañaste– murmuro a la otra.

–Me siento halagada– respondió Venus sin poder sonreír.

Júpiter se acercó a Diamante, este se veía muy pálido, pero se sostenía sacando fuerzas de no sabía dónde.

Mercury apretó la mano de Maker, ella también tenía las horas contadas, la otra lo dedujo, su piel comenzaba a verse como la de un muerto, Zagato los había engañado después de todo.

¿Cuánta más sangre seria derramada?

–Muéstrame– dijo Seiya a Galaxia– Yo el ultimo descendiente de Cosmos, puedo hacerlo, los traeré a todos, a cada uno de ellos.

–Te costara la vida– sentencio Galaxia.

–El mundo perderá un chico muy guapo– bromeo el pelinegro con la mirada triste.

– ¡No lo hagas! – grito Kamui tratando de liberarse.

–Es mi destino– concluyo Seiya.

…

* * *

 **Comentario.**

Ahora si me pase, mátenme si quieren, perdón, pero enserio he estado con mi vida agitada, fue un capi muy corto, pero prometo que actualizo en menos de quince días, ya tengo el borrador del siguiente capítulo, pero ahora tengo que ajustarlo, me emocione demasiado y sucedieron cosas que ni planeaba XD.

Terius como es que llego ahí? Les adelanto que lo ayudo Helina, la actual guardiana de Ilusion. Y como vieron los traidores solo fingieron, querían tener mas poder para derrotar a Zagato, pero no se esperaban que Serena se pusiera en trance :O

Ya estamos muy cerca del gran y espectacular pasado de Seiya y Serena, lo amaran y odiaran, en tres capítulos llega: Milenio dorado, como es que Seiya es descendiente de Cosmos? Como se conocieron? Como se amaron? Como fueron escogidas nuestras Sailor favoritas? Todo será revelado!

Milirulos, Andreita kou, Martha Kou, gregorioabel, Gabiusa Kou, sonia vi, klaudya, kima, Kat Kou, Anai kou, Teress lopez: Muchas gracias por comentar, me hacen el dia! En verdad me animan a seguir la historia!

*Lo se, tome prestado el trono de juego de tronos, no lo pude resistir!


	21. Reyerta

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por diversión. El príncipe Terius y la historia son míos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.*Reyerta*.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seiya estaba al borde de la muerte._

 _A su lado se encontraban Taiki y Terius._

 _Miku lloraba al pie de la cama._

 _Serena no se veía por ningún lado._

 _¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?_

 **.**

 **.*.**

 **.**

¿Estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de intentar? ¿O simplemente era el producto de toda la desesperación e impotencia? Hasta ahora Seiya no recordaba ser la pieza clave del rompecabezas, solo era una Sailor más del montón, en cambio Serena, su adorado bombón, ella siempre se veía como la reina del tablero de ajedrez, pero no más, Seiya usaría todo lo que tuviera para poder ayudarla.

"Es demasiada carga para ella"

Serena era la hija de Caos, era tan estúpidamente fácil de deducir, desquiciantemente creíble, y aun así no lo concebía, Seiya suponía que tenía que vencer en esa guerra, pero eso significaría atacar a la madre de la mujer que amaba, pero gracias, eso aun podía esperar, Caos aún se encontraba encerrada en la prisión impuesta por Zagato.

Su larga coleta se ondeó con la ráfaga de viento que salió del hoyo negro.

–Esta es la entrada al caldero primordial– le dijo Galaxia– ningún mortal vivo ha entrado y regresado por sí solo, aunque yo quisiera no podría ayudarte.

–Siempre hay una primera vez– dijo fanfarrón.

Seiya saco su broche de transformación, odiaba hacer eso, se había jurado no volver a transformarse en Sailor, pero Yue, el creador de las Sailors, le había dicho que su poder se incrementaría si lo hacía.

–Solo por esta vez– se dijo a sí mismo.

Miro por última vez a Galaxia antes de lanzarse al vacío.

"Bombón, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, lo prometo."

Y desapareció entre cientos de destellos estelares.

 **:**

 **.:.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Esto es un recuerdo…aunque más bien me parece un sueño de hace mucho tiempo. De la ropa limpia, tomé ese pañuelo, era de una chica, y supe de que chica, a pesar de que ya no tenía su aroma, Taiki me asusto al entrar a la habitación.

–Es de Serena– dijo acomodándose los lentes.

Pero como la líder de las Star Lights supe guardar bien la compostura.

–¿Por qué lo tienes?– pregunte tratando de no darle importancia.

–Me herí en el invernadero, ella se ofreció amablemente a curarme.

–Ah vaya– comenté un poco celoso, de que tuviera algo tan íntimo de ella, y no yo, en ese momento no entendí porque le estaba dando importancia al asunto– ¿Te lo piensas quedar?

–Por supuesto que no, se lo devolveré en la escuela.

–Seguro ya fue demasiada interacción con ella, mejor yo se lo devuelvo.

Taiki me observo, con esa mirada que ponía al buscar en lo profundo del misterio.

–Bueno, supongo que está bien, pareces empatizar más con la gente de este planeta, pero te recuerdo que no te acomodes demasiado en tu pose de terrícola, solo estamos de paso.

–¡Por favor! ¡No me vengas con eso! Quien propuso el plan desesperado de venir a este planeta, ¡fui yo!– exclame señalándome–, yo soy el responsable, y perdón, pero la mente maestra de nuestro equipo.

Enserio Taiki parecía más mi padre que mi compañero de batallas, eso a veces me molestaba, pero no por eso le quiero menos.

–¿No van a ir a la escuela? Ya está haciéndose tarde– pregunto Yaten molesto, apareciendo en el marco de la puerta– Quiero llegar temprano, así no me hablan las chicas ruidosas.

–Búscate un novio, a ver si se te dulcifica el carácter– dije ocultando el pañuelo en mi bolsillo.

Yaten se puso rojo, cual volcán a punto de hacer erupción, pero ya no me dijo nada, el enano siempre evadía hablar de esos temas, asuntos mal logrados de su pasado sentimental, y eso solo hacía más agradable fastidiarlo, si, ciertamente yo a veces era una patada en el hígado con mi hermano, supongo que me relaja demasiado hacerla de estudiante, simple adolescente.

–No le hagas caso– alcance a escuchar a Taiki, siempre tomándose el papel de mediador– seguro el urgido es el.

Yaten reprimió una risa, me molesto que los papeles se invirtieran, no me quise defender, había algo de verdad en eso, sentía que en mi corazón algo comenzaba a nacer por la chica del peinado chistoso.

Al final, no le devolví el pañuelo a bombón, pues todo fue complicándose, las aliadas de Galaxia no nos dejaban respirar, y muchas veces estaba ocupado en mi fase de cantante, y buscar a la princesa era mi prioridad, peor se puso cuando me entere que era Sailor Moon, yo odie mucho ese momento, deseaba ser más que un amigo para ello, y al parecer ya ni eso podíamos ser, al final, deje la Tierra, llevándome el pañuelo.

Solo Taiki se dio cuenta de mi pequeña travesura unos meses después, cuando me pidió algo prestado de mi habitación, pero no me dijo nada, como sea, no fue un secreto los sentimientos que guarde por ella, vaya, hasta los solté todos enfrente de su patético novio, noble, pero patético, supongo que por eso Taiki amarro el pañuelo de bombón en una de mis muñecas, como un último acto cariño hacia mí.

La prenda se hizo cenizas junto a mi cuerpo inerte, llevándome un poco de ella al morir, aunque ni siquiera lo supo…

¿Por qué recuerdo eso?

¿Sera porque estoy próximo a mi muerte?

* * *

 **.**

 **.:.**

 **.**

Fighter se levantó del suelo, Seiya se había transformado en el salto al vació, no supo cuánto tiempo había quedado inconsciente, esperaba guardar su máximo poder para después. Miro a los alrededores, era como estar sobre la luna, pero sin un planeta azul de por medio, las estrellas brillaban lejos, en un cielo oscuro que todo lo envolvía, pero daba la sensación de que algo acechaba por ahí, tornándolo sombrío.

Los tacones de sus largas botas resonaron en medio de unas ruinas de tipo griego, columnas caídas estaban a su alrededor. No sabía adonde dirigirse, no tenía un mapa, y las pobres indicaciones de Galaxia habían sido: Tendrás que seguir tus instintos.

Fighter tenía su objetivo claro: Las semillas de Terius y Endimión estaban ahí, las podía sentir, no tanto como lo hubiera hecho Healer, quien tenía ese poder más desarrollado, también se concentró en sentir a su hermana, pero nada, el sentimiento de su perdida golpeo su corazón de nuevo, increíblemente pudo sentir a Miku y Analis, pero tampoco percibió a Kaitou, ni a Zafiro, así era con todos los que habían caído bajo la mano de Sailor Moon, por supuesto no le gusto.

Era la primera vez que iba en una misión sola, pero no estaba asustada, su mirada de zafiro inspeccionaba el lugar filosamente, y por eso se percató de que no estaba sola.

–Que atrevimiento– dijo una voz femenina en medio de la oscuridad de las columnas.

Fighter vio unos ojos verdes y brillantes.

–¿Quién eres tú?

La chica de cuernos esqueléticos y piel blanca estaba sentada sobre una de las columnas.

–Pues seré quien triture tus huesos, lo cual será una pena, pues eres hermosa.

–No creas que soy una presa fácil– dijo Fighter poniéndose en guardia.

–Puedo apreciar que eres una Sailor, una Sailor muy especial, tu semilla estelar te delata, es única.

–Todas las semillas estelares son únicas– recalco Fighter.

–Las semillas estelares tienen una composición similar, pero son diferentes a las semillas o cristales Sailors, incluso aquellas semillas estelares de los guardianes de cada planeta, todas y cada una de ellas únicas, y a la vez similares, en eso tienes razón…

La chica se levantó y la señalo con su guadaña de sierra.

–…pero la semilla estelar que portas, no hay una igual, me gusta, fascinante, apuesto que si la hago polvo lucirá hermosa y titilante en medio de la oscuridad.

De un salto quedo frente a la Sailor.

–Yo soy Death Master, quien vigila las semillas de los mortales– dijo acariciando la barbilla de Fighter con sus filosas garras– y creo que no saldrás viva de aquí.

:.

.:

Ami y Diamante habían sido acostados en el piso, no había de otra, nadie quería moverse del lugar, no sabían de lo que era capaz Zagato, además Seiya y Serena podrían regresar, eso es lo que querían creer.

–Yo– dijo Venus tomando la mano de Mars– lamento mucho lo que le sucedió a Endimión, ni en mis sueños lo hubiera lastimado, aunque estaba dispuesta a llegar muy lejos para tener este poder, pero todo ha sido en vano.

–Me alegra que solo fue un engaño, no creas que por eso no estoy enojada.

–No esperaba menos.

Ambas miraron a Ami, querían acercarse, pero también comprendían que ellas necesitaban privacidad, Maker tenía una mano en ella, igual Júpiter en Diamante, Galaxia les había dicho que dándoles un poco de su energía podían retrasar el momento inevitable, mientras de alguna forma buscaban una solución.

–¿Cómo te sientes?– pregunto Maker con una mirada dulce.

–Terrible, créeme que luche desde un principio por que el poder de Zagato no pudiera controlarme, pero era demasiado fuerte, perdóname, incluso intente atacarte.

–Pero al final triunfo tu amor– dijo Maker acariciando la mejilla, cada vez más fría.

–Siempre pensé en el romance como en un poema, como algo que no me sucedería a mí, puedo dormir tranquila, ahora que he conocido el amor…

Maker tembló de miedo, era como una despedida, Mars y Venus se acercaron.

–Chicas, ¿cuidaran a Serena en mi lugar? Y también podría pedirles que cuiden a Maker, sé que es un poco egoísta, pero no quiero que este sola, aunque…

–Ya– dijo Mars– no gastes energía, todo estará bien– dijo acomodando unos mechones azules tras su oreja, Galaxia miro la escena, el brillo de Ami estaba comenzando a apagarse.

:.

–Sabes- dijo Diamante a Júpiter- en cierta forma, envidie a Zafiro, a pesar de tener una vida de infierno, el siempre logro guardar su corazón, era como si tuviera una luz personal, al final, esa luz se materializo en ti, te doy las gracias por hacerlo feliz.

–No digas eso, yo creo que lo volveré a ver, sino en esta, en otra vida lo encontrare– Júpiter comenzó a llorar, Diamante seco sus lágrimas con la mano, estaba helada- todos seremos felices, yo sé que tú también lo serás.

–¿Por qué lo piensas eso?

–Porque al final, los hombres buenos como tu obtienen su recompensa, un milagro pasara.

–En verdad deseo creer eso, cuñada.

Júpiter se sonrojo, era la primera vez que Diamante le decía de esa manera, también sonrió.

.:.

.

–No puedo dejarle toda la responsabilidad a Fighter– dijo Uranus con los puños crispados– ¡esa, no va a ser mejor que yo!

–Mejor di que estas genuinamente preocupada por ella– comento Neptune.

–¡Nunca lo aceptare!

Plut le dio una mirada triste.

–¿Estas bien? – tanteo Uranus, era raro ver a Plut sentirse mal, pero su mirada estaba abatida, se había vuelto cercana a Terius, aunque nunca correspondió sus coqueteos, el hombre simplemente le había caído bien, lo estimaba como a un hermano, Setsuna nunca tuvo parientes, había sido una sensación cálida en su fría soledad en las puertas del tiempo.

–Estoy Pensando al máximo–respondió la peliverde –, Galaxia ha usado una gran energía para resguardarnos aquí, pero con los cristales de Cosmos en manos de Zagato tenemos muy pocas posibilidades de vencer– dijo agarrando con fuerza su báculo.

La Sailor de traje dorado se le quedo mirando a la esfera granate.

–¿Se te ha ocurrido una idea?– pregunto esperanzada Neptune.

–Creo que si–respondió Galaxia.

Kamui miraba el lago oscuro donde estaba Caos, Venus lo había soltado, pero estaba desarmado, escuchaba atento lo que decían todas.

–Tal vez yo también puedo ayudar, por ningún motivo quiero que Fighter salga lastimada, daría mi vida por ella.

–Romeo ha hablado– dijo Venus molesta– pero te recuerdo que tu Julieta, ya tiene dueña, ¡asesino!

–¡Pueden decirme lo que quieran, que soy una terrible persona, villano, ruin, lo que quieran, pero nadie, nadie puede juzgar el amor que le profeso a la estrella más brillante de todo el universo! ¡Mucho mejor que esa tal Cosmos!

–Solo grita tu despecho– dijo Venus encarándolo.

–Oh no, cada vez estoy más cerca de descubrir su más oscuro secreto– todas se le quedaron viendo– soy un poderoso vidente, pero eso no importa de momento, ¿Quieren mi ayuda o no? Porque les aseguro que Zagato solo está alistándose para aplastarlas como es debido, incluso puede estar ya formulando su último golpe contra Caos, quien todavía se encuentra vulnerable, aun puede ganar y ser el rey del universo, y no le gustan los estorbos.

–Debemos tomar cada una de las oportunidades para vencer– dijo Galaxia– pero hagamos un plan, porque del otro lado de mi barrera ya se encuentra Zagato.

–Bueno– dijo Venus levantándose de pie– por algo hice una gran tontería, creo que de momento soy de las más fuertes aquí– dijo mirando a Uranus– sin ofender claro, cuando Zagato entre yo quiero estar en primera fila.

Diamante se levantó también.

–Tu villano favorito ira contigo.

–El más atractivo de todos– dijo Venus sonriendo.

–Creo que es una broma personal– dijo Maker depositando un beso en la mano de la peli azul, y luego dejándola en manos de Mars, se puso de pie– mejor no pregunten.

Uranus y Neptune encogieron los hombros.

–Intentare abrir una puerta dimensional – comento Galaxia, dándole un último empujón a su barrera de energía.

:.

.:

Serena estaba sumergida en las aguas oscuras, un instinto primitivo la había hecho lanzarse a la negrura, su cuerpo se encontraba suspendido, medio dormida escucho la voz de Caos.

–Cosmos.

Era más nítida, abrió los ojos.

–Madre.

Una figura amorfa extendió sus brazos a ella.

–Sácame de aquí.

–¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

–Termina con aquellos que me han dañado, toma tu lugar a mi lado.

–¿Eso te haría feliz?

–Sí, hija mía, he esperado una eternidad por tenerte cerca, me debes mucho, ¿ya recordaste porque empezó toda esta guerra entre nosotras?

–No lo recuerdo.

Serena flotaba cerca de la figura sin forma de Caos, era una masa oscura.

–Temes sufrir, por eso has ocultado las memorias, pero yo he sufrido demasiado…

–Perdóname.

–¿Quieres que te perdone? Pues cumple con tu deber, eres mi hija, no parte de este mundo mortal, se mi hija, una vez más.

–¿Cómo puedo ser tu hija?

–Peleando por mí, demuéstrales que tu madre está por encima de todos, y todos lo incluye a **él** , tu no perteneces a este mundo, ni le pertenecerás nunca a ese humano.

–¿Por qué no? – pregunto Serena con la voz temblorosa.

–Porque tú lo arruinaste todo, lo traicionaste– cada palabra de Caos era una cuchillada para el tierno corazón de la rubia–, tú no sabes lo que es el amor.

–¡Madre, no me digas eso! – exclamo apretándose la cabeza, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar– ¡Yo amo a Seiya, lo amo tanto, tanto, que duele!

–Has ocultado el pasado de todos, no por cariño, ni por librarlos de un sufrimiento, lo hiciste solo por ti, por tu simple capricho, incluso te rebelaste contra Yue, tu hermano.

–¿Tengo un hermano?

–Querida hija, eres tan patética como mortal, te hace falta tu verdadera envestidura, es imperdonable que me hayas olvidado, y a tu hermano, que te ama desde siempre, incluso lo atacaste.

–¿Ataque a mi hermano?

–Lo hiciste porque no querías que interfiriera en tus planes.

–¿Cuáles planes?

–¿Quieres saberlo? Acércate un poco más, no te hare daño, eres mi hija después de todo.

Y Serena olvidando todo lo que había luchado contra Caos, sin importarle siglos de sufrimiento, tantas luchas pasadas, lagrimas, sangre, incluso lo que había tenido que sufrir en esta vida, parecía que ya nada importaba, era la hija del mal, no se sentía digna del amor de Seiya, ni merecedora de todo el cariño de sus amigas, por eso, sus delicados dedos se estiraron hacia la oscuridad, entonces, la toco.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó, no solo ahí, Zagato y los demás que ya estaban luchando lo oyeron también, el corazón de Fighter presintió su sufrimiento, sus labios se tensaron hasta volverse blancos

:.

.:

"¿Bombón?"

Fighter sangro en una de sus mejillas, su rival al verla distraída la había alcanzado, le dolió, pero la Sailor no le dio la satisfacción de que la escuchara gritar.

–¡Créeme que no llegaras más lejos conmigo!– grito a la chica de la guadaña.

Las ropas oscuras de Fighter se volvieron blancas, se había transformado en Eternal.

–Ahora es mi turno.

La chica de enormes cuernos ni siquiera la vio venir, la velocidad de Fighter era diez veces más, y unas alas se desplegaron en su espalda, logrando alcanzarla en el cielo, su star Yell se transformó en una larga espada, esta y la guadaña chocaron, lanzando chispas.

–Eres muy obstinada, pero me temo que no podrás llevarte todas las almas que deseas– siseo Death Master.

La espada de Fighter y Death Master eran letales, incluso sus golpes tiraban las columnas a su alrededor, levantando polvo, haciendo la neblina del lugar más densa.

–Me llevare todo, no dejare a ninguno de mis amigos aquí.

De un salto Death Master se separó de Fighter.

–Eres fuerte, más de lo que esperaba, pero ni con todo lo que tienes podrás llevarte estas semillas– en la palma de la chica aparecieron dos semillas– ¿no me crees? Puedes intentar tomarlas– entonces se las aventó a Fighter, pero al momento que su guante negro las toco, estas se hicieron polvo.

–¿Qué hiciste?

–¿Yo?– pregunto inocente la chica de mirada verde– Nada, estos sujetos solo tuvieron la mala suerte de toparse con una energía muy poco común, por supuesto me refiero a Sailor Cosmos– Fighter abrió los ojos hasta dolerle–, no importa lo que hagas, jamás podrás recuperarlas, es más, cuando intentes salvar a esa Sailor de bonita coleta platinada, no podrás hacerlo, están condenados al olvido, solo Caos podría recuperar sus vidas, y créeme, mi señora no es de corazón tierno.

Fighter apretó la empuñadura de su espada, entre colérica e incrédula.

"Por bombón, ¿están condenados?"

–¡Me niego a creerlo!– grito lanzándose nuevamente contra la chica.

"Zafiro"

Una torre caía a su lado.

"Kaitou"

Su espada había logrado cortar uno de los cuernos, Death Master chillo de dolor.

"Healer"

De un corte rompió la guadaña de su oponente.

–Me has vencido– dijo con el rostro contrariado Death Master– puedes ir por las otras semillas– su dedo alargado y esquelético señalo un camino de rosas negras– has sido una oponente magnifica, pero cuídate, siento una energía descomunal aproximarse, alguien viene, y no creo que sea amistosa.

:.

Fighter enfoco sus hermosos zafiros en el camino señalado, era el correcto, podía sentir las semillas estelares de varios, sus tacones resonaron cuando comenzó a correr, al final de la niebla llego a un cementerio, muchas semillas estelares flotaban ahí. Su mirada se enfocó especialmente en una, era roja y muy brillante, era la semilla de Terius.

"Mi vanidoso rey"

Sus ojos se empañaron de felicidad, recordó cuando la princesa Kakkyu había caído, esa vez no pudo salvarle tampoco, otra había sido la rescatadora, pero ahora, ella por fin sentía que cumplía con su deber de Sailor, sacando las semillas al exterior serian restauradas por Galaxia, era así de sencillo.

Otra semilla entre verde y azul brillaba solitaria, era de Miku, quien había muerto a manos de Kamui.

"No es justo para muchas semillas que están aquí, pero ella, ella fue asesinada, por estar cerca de mí, ahora lo sé"

Camino hasta ella y también la guardo, miro en otra dirección, era la semilla de Analis, "necesita otra oportunidad", fue el pensamiento de Seiya. También percibió a la semilla de Endimión.

"No me traes buenos recuerdos, pero no es tu culpa haber nacido con la cara de aquel", tomo la semilla azul.

Volteo en todas direcciones, percibió la energía de Healer, Zafiro y Kaitou, pero muy lejos.

–Ten cuidado, no estamos solas.

–¡Plut! ¿Cómo llegaste?

–Con la ayuda de Kamui y Galaxia, y usando mi báculo como medio, gracias a el podremos volver.

–Pero aún no rescato a todos– se quejó Fighter.

–Pero debemos volver, o más necesitaran ser rescatados, Zagato regreso con nuevas energías, y aunque no puede activar el cristal que era Sailor Moon, los otros cristales en su poder los está usando en nuestra contra.

–No puede ser- bufo Fighter.

–Venus, Maker y Diamante lo están conteniendo muy bien, pero aparte llego con Rubeus y un ejército de demonios, enserio no sé qué veremos al regresar.

–Pero Galaxia me aseguro que no podré volver aquí, entonces, ya no poder rescatar a los que faltan.

–Esa no es nuestra prioridad como Sailors, y lo sabes, puedo sentir la tristeza emanar de la semilla de Endimión, sabe que sus Sailors sufren, ¿acaso no sientes lo mismo por Terius?

–Si– contesto Fighter derrotada.

–Es nuestra eterna conexión, somos guardianas antes que mujeres.

–No necesitas recordármelo, yo misma, por venir aquí, deje de lado a bombón, y créeme, fue lo más difícil que he hecho hasta ahora.

…

–Me alegra escuchar eso.

Era su voz, Fighter fue la primera en saberlo, y también la primera en notar que Serena tenía un tono frio.

Cuando ambas voltearon a encararla, se encontraron con una imagen horrible, era y no era ella, a su lado estaba Death Master.

–Tu aun no tienes mi permiso de estar aquí– dijo señalando a Plut.

–Supongo que debo ganármelo.

Antes de ir por ella miro a Fighter.

–Confiamos en ti, ahora tu eres nuestra luz.

La sonrisa diabólica de Serena, su piel sin color, el cabello suelto, las hebras doradas resaltaban en sus ropas oscuras, pero sobre todo, sus ojos vacíos, sin brillo.

–Me he llenado de Caos, no es la versión débil que conociste con Galaxia, es mi madre, mi madre en persona que necesito un cuerpo para llegar aquí, le alegrara saber que como sacrificio de paz, le daré el corazón de una estrella.

Fighter la miro sorprendida, pero se negaba a asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Eres hija de Caos, pero no tienes que ser como ella.

–¿No te gusto así? - pregunto Serena rasgando su escote, mostrando bastante piel.

–Podrías ser el mismo demonio, y aun así, te amaría.

–Noto "un pero" en esa oración– respondió Serena entrecerrando los ojos.

–Te amo, te amo con demencia, pero tampoco puedo permitir que lastimes a nuestros amigos.

Sus miradas se estudiaron. Fighter estuvo segura de notar un leve destello en los orbes azules de su bombón, fue pequeño, pero suficiente para que no perdiera la fe.

–Entonces, ¿vamos a pelear? – cuestiono la rubia con desprecio.

–¡Así será!

Y Fighter empuño su espada en contra de Serena.

…

* * *

Antes de que me lancen la muchedumbre, agradezco sus comentarios. Ah y por cierto si alguien de aquí (es imperdonable pero entiendo, jejeje) no ha leído Renacimiento Lunar la parte donde narra Seiya acerca de su muerte es en el capitulo 39, Healer. Espero que no se hayan perdido por haberlo narrado asi, pero se me hizo lindo detalle usar lo del pañuelo.

Seguro estas asustado/a de como inicie el capitulo, todo eso pasara, pero tiene un porque, ya lo verás en el siguiente capitulo.

Ahora si reviews:

Sol Herrera. No creas que se me ha olvidado ese one-shot, solo caliento motores.

, La traición sucedió en Renacimiento Lunar, y de graves consecuencias para las traidoras. Respecto a tu ultima pregunta, la respuesta esta en el aire.

Anai kou, Claro, Mina no podía fallarnos.

Serenalucy, Cielos creo que tengo que ponerme las pilas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y luego me da el bloqueo creativo, pero ya voy retomando el camino.

, Pues esa pelea epica creo que sera para el próximo capitulo (me perdonas?)

amely614, Que bueno encontrarte, gracias por el review.

Martha Kou, Ya falta menos para esa historia, sera intenso, de lo mas que he escrito hasta ahora, solo dos capítulos y ya!

Gregorioabel, Me matas! Creo que que tienes razón, los muertos estan bien en paz, y cielos, ya falta poco para mi Game of Thrones :3

Andreita kou, Ah claro, me encanta de vez en cuando aligerar la carga, pero creo que ya vienen tiempos oscuros.


	22. Aliento

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por diversión. El príncipe Terius y la historia son míos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.*Aliento*.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sailor Plut miro de reojo la escena, Fighter tenía su espada empuñada con ambas manos, y apuntaba directamente a la rubia.

"¿Enserio van a pelear?", se preguntó incrédula, de todas las batallas que había presenciado, esa era la única que nunca imagino posible.

–¡Oye!– grito la chica de cuernos– ¡Sera mejor que pongas atención aquí!– exclamo Death Master arrojando un rayo a la peliverde.

Plut asió su báculo con fuerza, repeliendo el ataque, y esperando con todo su corazón que aquello no terminara en tragedia.

 **.:.**

 **.**

La piel de Serena se veía aún más cetrina con esas ropas oscuras, parecía una mujer sin vida, en su mano derecha se materializo una espada negra.

–Es gracioso– dijo la rubia mientras el viento arremolinaba sus largos cabellos– morirás el mismo día que naciste.

–¿Eh?

Claro, ahora Fighter se daba cuenta de que día era ese, y no se percató antes, no porque no fuera importante, simplemente la avalancha de sucesos la habían ido consumiendo, olvidando el simple e importante detalle de que ese día cumplía un año más de vida, Serena deslizo la lengua sobre sus propios labios, como si se relamiera por anticipado la sangre que estaba dispuesta a derramar, esos labios que no hace mucho la habían besado con fervor, y que ahora solo tenían palabras de muerte.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños!– grito Serena mientras se lanzaba con la espada, dispuesta a herir a la que era el amor de su vida.

La pelinegra la recibió con toda su fuerza, porque de algo estaba segura, en ese cuerpo menudo y frágil se encontraba Caos, y sabía que le estaba dando más poder a Serena, cuando las espadas chocaron, los tacones de Fighter se arrastraron, dibujando una línea en el suelo. El rostro de ambas fue enmarcado por las espadas. Las miradas azules se miraron con intensidad.

–¿Enserio quieres matarme? – pregunto Fighter jadeante.

–Si, pero lo hare rápido, porque te amo– respondió Serena elevándose nuevamente en el aire.

La pelinegra saco sus alas, y levanto el vuelo hacia la rubia.

Un recuerdo fugaz de cuando conoció a Serena vino a la mente de Fighter, aunque en realidad sucedió cuando era Seiya, pero al final, ambos eran una sola entidad. Pero Serena ya no era esa niña tierna caminando traviesa sobre un muro, y tampoco estaba cayendo graciosamente sobre su persona, estampando un beso inocente sobre aquellos labios del niño, ni tenía esa mirada curiosa, de mejillas rosadas, no, ahora Serena parecía una mujer cruel, sin sentimientos, era como si aquel encuentro hubiera sido de otra vida y no años atrás, aunque Fighter no recordaba que el primer encuentro de todos los tiempos, también lo habían tenido cuando tenía una edad temprana, y que su hermoso canto había atraído a Cosmos, iniciando así, su legendaria historia de amor y desdicha.

–¿Por qué bombón? – pregunto con tristeza, y aun así, guardando un atisbo de esperanza en su corazón de que eso que estaba pasando no era verdad.

–Porque finalmente encontré la razón de mi existencia.

Y nuevamente Serena fue en su contra, el sonido del metal de sus espadas era amortiguado por la otra pelea que se daba en el lado contrario, Plut estaba ganando, solo porque Death Master se había agotado en la reciente pelea en contra de Fighter.

.:.

.

Al principio Fighter creyó que por alguna razón Serena estaba fingiendo, pero cuando recibió un roce de la espada en uno de los hombros pensó con infinita tristeza que realmente su amada había caído en oscuridad.

–No tienes que seguirle el juego a Caos– dijo Fighter mientras se tocaba la herida, unas líneas rojas cubrieron su brazo– ¡Tú eres la luz más brillante del universo! – termino diciendo con lágrimas contenidas, intentando traerla de vuelta a la razón.

–Es cierto– contesto Serena– soy luz, una luz que siempre llama a las tinieblas, soy como un faro que atrae a las fuerzas de las sombras, trayendo siempre la desgracia a las personas que estimo, ¡pero ya no quiero luchar contra mi verdadera naturaleza! ¡ya no!

–Como sea, yo te amo.

Serena se acercó a Fighter y dándole una cachetada, la encaró.

–¡Cállate!, ¡¿quién lo dice?! ¡eh! ¿La mujer o el hombre?, porque enserio estoy confundida, ¿que eres en realidad? – cuestiono con desprecio.

Fighter se sintió desfallecer por esas palabras, incluso Death Master y Plut dejaron de pelear unos segundos para verlas.

–Tal vez tengas razón– dijo apretando los puños–, y no tengo una identidad normal, pero así soy yo, y esta persona que tienes enfrente de ti- dijo con la voz entrecortada- Sin importar que sea, te ama.

–¡Y no sabes cómo detesto ese amor! ¡Me lástima! ¡Es demasiado puro! ¡Y ya estoy harta de tanta cursilería!

Serena se dispuso a atacar de nuevo a Fighter con su espada, pero esta última expulso su hermosa semilla estelar, era la primera vez que sucedía, era una hermosa flor de loto de siete colores, el brillo que emitió, destruyó por completo la espada que portaba Serena.

–Yo voy a traerte de regreso, porque te amo como no tienes idea, y también, porque creo en ti– declaro Fighter con los ojos cristalinos.

La rubia retrocedió ante el resplandor, es más, le tuvo miedo al poder de la semilla de Fighter, como si ese brillo contuviera un poder ancestral, un poder más allá de su imaginación, era demasiado cálido para Serena que ahora tenía el corazón hecho un tempano de hielo.

–¡Curación Estelar! – exclamo la pelinegra.

Fighter descendió al suelo mientras lanzaba su máximo poder, para guardar fuerzas, pues la sangre de su hombro comenzaba a salir intensamente, Serena se cubrió con ambos brazos, e invoco un campo de energía como el de Saturn, por el miedo ante el temible poder de Fighter, la piel de la rubia fue retomando color, y sus ojos comenzaron a recuperar el brillo, pero la curación estelar fue menguando de a poco, Fighter estaba cansada y herida, y no pudo más, su semilla estelar se escondió nuevamente en su pecho, asunto que pudo aprovechar Serena.

–¡Infierno Estelar de Healer! – grito tomando por sorpresa a la pelinegra, al verse atacada por el poder de su hermana, se le había olvidado ese detalle, Serena podía invocar cualquier poder Sailor, ambos rayos chocaron en el aire– Seré buena contigo, te matare con los poderes de tus queridas hermanas, ¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!

Fighter salto lejos.

–¿O sería mejor acabarte con tu propio poder? – pregunto Serena socarronamente– ¡Laser de estrella fugaz!

La pelinegra no pudo esquivarlo, afortunadamente aún tenía su espada, la uso como escudo para no ser quemada por el rayo.

–Ahora si puedo oler tu miedo– dijo Serena satisfecha.

Fighter respiraba agitadamente, estaba llegando a su límite, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar el combate, mientras que Serena no mostraba un ápice de cansancio, intento sacar nuevamente su semilla estelar, pues había notado que su brillo producía efecto en Serena, pero la rubia no daba tregua, continuaba atacándola sin parar, causando destrucción a su alrededor.

Finalmente, la pelinegra no pudo expulsar su semilla estelar, el agotamiento era demasiado, pero no se daría por vencida, aunque pensó en darle las semillas rescatadas de sus amigos a Plut, pensando que por lo menos ella si podría regresar.

"Pero no soy de las que se rinde fácilmente"

Y con renovadas energías contrataco, lanzando su propio poder en contra de Serena, sorprendiéndose ella de que lo hiciera, porque después de todo, Fighter la amaba con locura, era inconcebible que la estuviera atacando con esa fiereza.

–¡Como te atreves! – grito Serena retrocediendo.

.:.

.

Cuando Plut logro derrotar a Death Master, corrió hacia el lugar donde las amantes se peleaban, pero al llegar solo vio como ambas se elevaban en el cielo a gran velocidad, hasta perderse en el firmamento y convertirse en un punto diminuto, de pronto una enorme explosión, y después, como si de una estrella fugaz se tratara, comenzó a caer una luz, el lugar tembló cuando el cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo, Plut se acercó cuando el polvo se disipo, al fondo del cráter se encontraba Fighter, la mano derecha sostenía la muñeca izquierda, de donde brotaba una enorme cantidad de sangre, porque había un hueco en lugar de otra mano– Serena se la había cortado– la pelinegra gimió de dolor, ya no pudo levantarse, Plut descendió hasta ella.

–¡Fighter, resiste!

–Me parece bien que no te vayas al infierno sola, ahora madre estará complacida– declaro Serena mirando a Plut, dispuesta a dar el golpe final.

–¿Cómo pudiste lastimarla así? – reclamo Plut– ¿Acaso ya no la amas?

Serena pareció pensar detenidamente eso, pues se quedó unos minutos en silencio.

–Bombón– susurro Fighter, apenas abriendo un ojo, pues el otro tenía un enorme golpe y estaba hinchado– te amo.

–Yo también, nunca lo dudes– contesto Serena con la voz cálida, y alzando su mano, una enorme luz se comenzó a formar, y Plut lo entendió, era su ataque final, se preparó para recibirlo, quería ser el escudo de la pelinegra, pero de pronto un estruendo más en el cielo, Serena miro a los recién llegados, frente a ella se encontraban Yue y Uranus, quien no se lo pensó dos veces, y de un golpe certero, enterró su arma en la frente de Serena.

–¡No, por favor no! – gimió Fighter desde el suelo.

–Perdón– murmuro Uranus con lágrimas en los ojos, cerrándolos para no mirar lo que había hecho.

Yue permaneció silencioso a su lado, mientras el cuerpo de Serena iba cayendo lentamente.

Pero los cuatro se asombraron al ver que se recuperaba, y la espada incrustada en su frente se rompía en mil pedazos.

–Con el poder de madre, ya no es posible esta solución– reprocho Yue a Uranus– mi hermana es más fuerte ahora.

La mujer del viento respiro aliviada, pero atemorizada al mismo tiempo.

–Hermano– dijo Serena mirándole con interés.

–Váyanse– ordeno Yue a las otras– yo la detendré…un tiempo.

Uranus aun consternada de haber herido a Serena, corrió a Fighter, se impactó del lamentable estado de la pelinegra, la alzo en sus brazos, esta última ya inconsciente, pues al pensar que Serena había muerto, ella dejo de luchar, arrojándose a los brazos de la muerte.

–Si en el pasado no pudiste conmigo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora sí? – cuestiono Serena a Yue.

–¿Ya lo recuerdas?

–No, pero madre me conto.

–Pues ahora es diferente, no tienes todos tus cristales.

–En verdad eres cruel hermano– dijo Serena arrastrando esas últimas palabras con rencor– después de una eternidad sin vernos, ahora te presentas, ¡¿solo para pelear conmigo?!, ¡madre dijo que tú me amabas mucho!, ¡¿Cómo es posible que vengas a luchar?!

–Supongo que te amo de la misma manera que lo amas a **él** – dijo volteando hacia Uranus que cargaba a Seiya, había perdido su transformación Sailor.

–¿Así que tú sabes de amor? – chisto Serena sin darle importancia a las otras– pues veamos de que estas hecho hermanito, ya después me hare cargo de todas esas Sailors que inventaste.

Yue creo una bola de energía en su mano. Uranus no volteo a ver cuando sintió el ambiente vibrar por la batalla que ahora tenía Serena con Yue, solo Plut le dio un último vistazo, los hijos de Caos eran realmente poderosos, y la peliverde se preguntó si el mundo tenía salvación.

:.

.:

:.

Cuando regresaron, el lugar estaba en ruinas, pero afortunadamente eran los mismos que habían dejado atrás, Kamui se apresuró a recibir a Seiya, le dio un poco de su energía para que sobreviviera el traslado inevitable a un hospital, el rictus de dolor del chico de ojos color miel no era para menos, Seiya era una masa de sangre y huesos rotos, corto su capa para hacerle un torniquete en la mano amputada.

Venus contuvo la impresión en su rostro, cuando Uranus confeso que eso se lo había hecho Serena. Mars y Júpiter tampoco podían creerlo.

–Los demonios alguna vez tuvieron alas, así que tampoco deberían de confiar tanto en los ángeles– dijo Kamui acercándose a Haruka, sin permiso tomo el cuerpo de Seiya– les dije que no creyeran en Cosmos– bufo con desprecio.

–Me alegra que estén bien– dijo Plut intentando aligerar la tensión, y miro sorprendida a la chica de odangos negros.

Zagato era poderoso, pero nunca se imaginó que en el momento decisivo de su victoria, el cristal Sailor Moon se activara en su contra.

Mientras Taiki se debatía entre ir con Seiya y estar con Ami, pues esta última cada vez estaba más débil.

–Ten los cristales– le dijo Plut a Galaxia.

Ella inmediatamente invoco su poder legendario, y una por una, las semillas brillaron, trayendo a la vida nuevamente a Endimión, Terius, Miku y Analis.

Mars debería estar radiante de felicidad, pero no lo estaba, abrazo a Endimión como buscando consuelo, Serena se había vuelto en su contra, y la prueba irrefutable era que Seiya estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Sailor Moon miro con tristeza a Seiya, devastada por verle así, y sintiéndose en parte culpable, se transformó nuevamente en cristal, Uranus la tomo, Neptune se acercó, y le susurro un leve gracias a la gema, porque de no ser por ella otra tragedia hubiera sucedido.

–¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? – pregunto la dama del viento a su sirena, por supuesto hablaba de Serena.

Michiru no supo que contestar, todos buscaban la respuesta en el aire.

–Vayamos a Kinmoku– ordeno Terius rompiendo el silencio.

 **:.**

 **.:**

Yue era lanzado nuevamente al suelo, al parecer nadie era rival para Serena.

–Da gracias de que eres un ser inmortal– dijo la rubia burlándose.

Yue se levantó, no mostraba enojo, más bien alegría.

–¿Por qué esa cara? – pregunto Serena intrigada.

–Porque después de mucho tiempo, te veo, hablo contigo, incluso me has tocado.

–¡Pues siénteme más! – grito Serena enojada, nuevamente atacándolo con luces letales.

Aunque Yue no podía en ese momento igualar su poder, tampoco podría decirse que lo estaba venciendo del todo.

–En cierta forma me das pena, mucha pena, querida hermana.

–¿Y ahora de que estas hablando? Ah, ya entendí, solo me quieres entretener, pero de nada servirá el tiempo que ganes para tus queridas Sailors, finalmente yo las derrotare a todas.

Yue tenía millones de años de no ver a su hermana, y la amaba mucho, era una línea muy delgada entre amor fraternal y pasional, pero en ese momento solo disfrutaba hacerla enojar, y sabía cuál era su punto débil.

–Sabes, no mereces su devoción.

Se refería a Seiya, quien, hasta el último momento, solo tuvo pensamientos de amor para Serena.

–¡¿Por qué?!– pregunto Serena colérica.

–¿Preguntas el porqué? – Yue comenzó a reír– aun no lo recuerdas, pero lo que hiciste fue realmente despreciable.

Serena lo ataco.

–¡Silencio, no trates de confundirme!

–El ya no debería estar aquí, ni tú, ambos son un error del tiempo y del espacio, tu lugar siempre ha sido a mi lado, y el de Seiya Kou, su lugar es el olvido…la nada, pero no me veas con esos ojos de odio querida hermana, después de todo, no te importan los humanos, ¿verdad?

–Así es– declaro Serena apretando los puños.

:.

.:

:.

Terius y Kamui corrían al lado de los doctores y las enfermeras, a Seiya le habían puesto una máscara de oxígeno, pues ya no podía respirar por si solo, Miku iba tímidamente atrás de ellos, aun no entendía que hacia su asesino tomando la mano de Seiya con fervor, Taiki le había dicho que después le explicaría, que estuviera tranquila, aunque ni el mismo podía estar tranquilo, pues Ami también ya había sido llevada a otra habitación, aunque ni para ella ni para Diamante serviría de algo estar allí, la ciencia ya no podía ayudarlos, solo un milagro, y tal vez solo uno también salvaría a Seiya.

:.

.:

Una vez que dejaron a Seiya en la sala de operaciones, quedaron esperando en la puerta.

–¡No la perdonare! – exclamo Kamui golpeando la pared, Miku salto con miedo– Cuídenlo por mí, yo tengo algo que hacer, de una vez le quitare la máscara a esa odiosa Cosmos.

Taiki no le entendió, ¿acaso Serena no había ya mostrado su verdadera cara? ¿Qué oscuros secretos aún tenían que ser develados? Preguntándose aquello vio al chico alejarse, cierto pelirrojo se interpuso en su campo de visión.

–Majestad– dijo el castaño– es bueno verle de nuevo.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos.

–Yo sé que siempre es bueno verme– dijo Terius tratando se sonar divertido, aunque la situación no era la adecuada, o tal vez si, necesitaban estar calmados y muy positivos.

 **.:.**

 **.**

Lita se había quedado cuidando de Diamante, Endimión la apoyaba, aunque también Rei necesitaba de apoyo en ese momento, pues se encontraba con una moribunda Ami, ahí estaban también Galaxia y Mina, mientras que en la sala de espera se encontraban Analis, Michiru, Setsuna – quien solo le había dedicado una cálida sonrisa a Terius– y Haruka.

–Tengo que ir a casa– dijo Analis levantándose, sin mirarlas– pero no se preocupen, no huiré, estaré esperando mi castigo.

Las demás la vieron con pena y algo de comprensión.

–¡Espera! – dijo Setsuna– Antes, dinos algo que pueda ayudarnos, no lo debes, o por lo menos a Seiya y a Terius.

Analis se acercó con timidez a la peliverde.

–Creo que Zagato tiene un punto débil, no estoy segura, pero al parecer es por todo el poder que ha usado para mantener a Caos a raya, pero solo es una suposición.

–Cualquier cosa es útil– dijo Haruka acercándose– por lo menos debemos tener un enemigo menos.

Michiru sabía lo mucho que le dolía decir esas palabras, pues se refería a Serena como un enemigo más, su amante era una de las que veía con más lealtad a la antigua princesa, como una hija, incluso a veces como una novia, movió la cabeza como espantando ese último pensamiento.

Todas escucharon atentas a Analis, y se sorprendieron que cambiara de opinión pues las acompañaría, regresarían a la guarida de Zagato solo ellas, necesitaban recuperar los cristales que tenía en su poder, tal vez solo así ganarían aquella guerra y no podían desaprovechar que Sailor Moon lo había dejado debilitado.

:.

.:

Los padres de Seiya fueron avisados de su "accidente", su madre espero paciente fuera del quirófano, estaba en un grito de dolor, y aunque su hermanita quiso verlo, supieron que no era adecuado para la pequeña, el padre del pelinegro reconforto a su mujer, diciéndole que tuvieran fe, que su hijo era terco y obstinado, que él nunca se dejaba vencer, que tenía una voluntad inquebrantable, que todo saldría bien.

–Es tan doloroso, ¿y porque en este día? – se preguntó la adolorida mujer.

–¿Qué día es hoy? – pregunto Terius.

–Es su cumpleaños– respondió el padre de Seiya.

Una punzada en el pecho hizo que el pelirrojo se llevara una mano allí, "Cuanta maldad, ¿Por qué Serena, por qué?"

:.

.:

Después de unas tortuosas horas, lograron estabilizar a Seiya, aunque los doctores no auguraban que se salvara, al parecer solo quedaba esperar el fatídico final, dejaron a su familia al pendiente del chico, y los demás tuvieron una reunión.

–¿Dónde están Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru? – pregunto Lita.

–Tampoco veo a Analis– dijo Taiki.

–De las outers es típico, pero me molesta que sigan teniendo ese tipo de actitudes– comento Mina enojada.

Contaron rápidamente los sucedido a Endimión y Terius, finalmente el rey de la tierra tomo la palabra.

–Es increíble que Cosmos finalmente se pusiera del lado de Caos.

–Pero es lógico– intervino Terius– es su madre, aunque me sorprende que prácticamente asesinara a Seiya, aun no lo puedo asimilar.

–¿Qué haremos? – pregunto Rei.

–Por lo menos estar alerta– dijo Mina– además aun cabe la posibilidad de que Serena este… no sé, tratando de hacer algo.

–¿Aun confías en ella? – pregunto Endimión sorprendido.

–Yo quiero creer lo mismo– intervino Lita.

–Igual yo– dijo Rei.

–También pienso que hay algo oculto en todo eso- comento Taiki, recordando como habían luchado juntos en contra de una oscura Galaxia, y como de a poco la rubia, se había ganado su respeto y admiración, sentía que a pesar de todo no estaba perdida la guerra.

–Disculpen– dijo Galaxia entrando– hice todo lo posible, pero, Diamante y Ami, ellos…–su voz se cortó por el llanto– lo siento.

Taiki y Lita salieron corriendo de la habitación, igual Mina y Rei.

Todos estaban devastados.

:.

.:

Yue había encerrado en una gran burbuja de luz a Serena, a pesar de sus esfuerzos ella no la podía romper.

–Lo siento hermanita, pero tengo un asunto pendiente– sus ojos gatunos miraron con intensidad a la rubia–, el momento de la verdad ha llegado, la memoria de los tiempos primigenios será develada.

Serena sintió un miedo inexplicable en su corazón.

–¡Espera de que hablas! ¡Espera!

Grito y grito, hasta que Yue desapareció.

:.

.:

:.

Kamui se encontraba sentado en flor de loto, en el sótano del hospital, pues a pesar de su sed de venganza, no quería alejarse de Seiya, tubos pasaban por el techo, cables a su costado, no era un lugar acogedor, pero necesitaba esa tranquilidad para concentrarse, su mente intentaba rasgar los misterios de Cosmos, de pronto una canción llego a sus oídos, era triste, pero a la vez cargada de un toque de esperanza, era una voz infantil, no supo si era niño o niña quien cantaba, para esa corta edad que denotaba la voz era difícil saberlo, pero aunque era un poco torpe al momento de cantar, eso no le quitaba lo hermoso y atrayente que era escuchar aquello.

"Solo estoy, solo estoy,

mis ojos solo ven oscuridad

Nadie me voltea a ver,

Tropiezan conmigo, y no les importa…

Pasan a mi lado, sin mirar,

Pues un error soy, en medio de esta tempestad,

solo soy polvo en la oscuridad…"

Kamui no lograba ver nada, intentaba enfocar una imagen, pero a pesar del esfuerzo de sus poderes de vidente no lograba hacerlo, siguió escuchando el atrayente canto.

"Quisiera tener una luz que me ilumine mi espíritu,

Pero yo soy solo polvo en la oscuridad,

¿Cuándo mis lagrimas se convertirán,

en azúcar salada que pueda probar?

Extiendo mis manos hacia el cielo de noche,

Pero mis ojos no pueden mirar,

Ya que mi alma no para de llorar,

Porque solo soy polvo en la oscuridad.

Pero las estrellas también son polvo,

Y estas brillan también en la oscuridad…"

–Ya es tiempo– dijo Yue apareciendo atrás de Kamui, tomo su cabeza con las manos, sus ojos color miel se abrieron de sorpresa al sentir la poderosa presencia del hijo de Caos, después sintió un fuerte tirón en la cabeza, que lo hizo gritar de dolor, era como si le taladrarán el cráneo– visita el pasado de todas.

Una luz fue la primera visión de Kamui y después unos hermosos ojos zafiros.

–¡Volviste!

…

* * *

 **Comentarios.**

Esto se pondrá cardiaco, pero no se apuren antes de eso les daré un respiro, aunque sea pequeñito, espero que me quedara algo linda la canción que escucho Kamui, supongo que ya sabes quien la esta cantando.

¿Serena de verdad se volvió una villana? No lo sé, puede ser, a lo mejor, quien sabe (se va antes de que la cuelguen)

Ami y Diamante se suman a la lista de muertos, pero bueno Terius y otros ya están de regreso, no soy tan mala ¡eh!

Yue finalmente da permiso de que Kamui vea ese pasado, y ahora, con un Seiya agonizante ¿eso servirá de algo?

En fin, no me maten, ¿ok?

Contestando reviews:

alejasmin kou, espero que ya te hayas puesto al corriente, así te unes a la muchedumbre que me quiera linchar XD

Sol Herrera, No te apures, el pasado que ya esta a dos capítulos de iniciar no tiene que ver con Renacimiento Lunar, es como decirlo, una sub–temporada de la historia, jejeje, en fin, asi que puedes leer con calma.

Anai kou, Y las uñas que faltan por morderse, ¡perdón!

Klaudya, Cielos, no tengo cara verte, ¡gomenasai!

Gabiusa Kou, Oh si, y bueno ya sabes bastante de lo que se viene, y bueno agregue una cosilla a eso que sabes, para ser aun mas dramática, ¡seguro te encantara!

Guest, me tarde, pero espero no haberte decepcionado.

Gregorioabel, Pues como decirlo, no tengo palabras, pasaron cosas feas, Serena parece no reaccionar, pero solo parece, prometo que tiene una razón para ser mala.

Martha Kou, Oh si, eso del pañuelo se me ocurrio de repente, son de esas brillanteces que a veces surgen, y bueno, espero que la batalla te halla parecido buena, y claro ese destello en los ojos muestran que no todo esta perdido, aunque lo parezca en este capi.

 _ **¿Quejas, patadas, hogueras?**_

 _ **¡Manifiéstate!**_


	23. Cronos

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi-sensei.

El príncipe Terius y la historia si son míos.

* * *

.

 **.*Cronos*.**

 **:**

 **.**

"Cosmos nunca estuvo particularmente interesada en el mundo de los humanos, ella se complacía con lo etéreo, estar al lado de Madre era todo lo que necesitaba, tal vez y solo talvez, el único culpable de comenzar esta guerra eterna fui yo, su hermano, creado por Caos para brindarle compañía a Cosmos, como su compañero, no en el sentido que la gente mortal entiende, lo nuestro era de otro mundo.

Los tres habitábamos tranquilos en el vasto infinito, de los tres, yo quise ver con detenimiento a los mortales, especialmente una de tantas vidas atrajo mis ojos, por eso fui al mundo terrenal, para ver de cerca los detalles, era una hermosa mujer: su nombre Fighter de Asiris, conocida como la de Ojos Dorados, heroína de los Nómadas Estelares, pero no te confundas con esta información, pensaras que no tiene mucho que ver, ¿eh, Kamui?, pero lo es todo en esta historia, ¿Dónde te quedaste?, ah, es verdad, estabas admirando la primera vida de Seiya, Seiya hijo de Fighter, del clan de Asiris, estamos contemplando la segunda vez que Cosmos le vio, porque si hay algo que ella ha tenido siempre, es una gran curiosidad, supe alimentarla sin querer, le conté sobre los Nómadas Estelares, ella por supuesto, celosa, quiso saber que era aquello que había robado mi atención. Y fue por eso que lo conoció"

* * *

 **.*.**

–¡Volviste… lucecita… lucecita!– gritaba el pequeño de cuatro años mientras saltaba.

Cosmos flotaba a su alrededor, su risa cantarina ante la alegría del niño inundo la cueva.

–Eres difícil de encontrar.

–Lo siento, pero nos movemos como las estrellas fugaces, recuerdas que te conte… ¡que estábamos, buscando un nuevo hogar!

–Por eso son los Nómadas Estelares– dijo Cosmos.

–¡Si! – grito Seiya a todo pulmón.

–Que bueno que no tengo oídos, ya me hubieras dejado sorda.

El niño rio divertido.

–¿Alguna vez podre tocarte? – pregunto esperanzado.

–No lo creo pequeño.

–Eso me pone triste.

–¿Por qué quieres tocarme?

–Estoy seguro que si tuvieras un cuerpo me abrazarías, y yo, yo quiero un abrazo tuyo.

–¿Y que es un abrazo?

–No sé bien, solo los he visto, a mí no me abraza nadie, ni siquiera mi padre, y no sé si mi madre lo hizo, nunca la conocí– termino diciendo con lágrimas contenidas.

Cosmos percibió que el pequeño estaba lastimado, alguien lo había golpeado recientemente.

–Yo no puedo abrazarte, pero si podre velar tu sueño, te cuidare toda la noche, estas cansado del viaje.

–Si mucho.

–Entonces, duerme mi niño, duerme.

El niño no quería dejar de admirar esa hermosa luz que era Cosmos, pero poco a poco fue vencido por el cansancio.

–Seiya, creo que me gustaría darte un abrazo…

– ***** **–**

…

Yue quito las manos de la cabeza de Kamui.

–Me duele, siento nauseas– se quejó tocándosela.

–Es normal– contesto Yue– fue el viaje al pasado más largo de todos los tiempos.

–Pero fue breve– reprocho Kamui.

–Oye ¿No vas a preguntar quién soy? – cuestiono Yue.

–La verdad no me importa, mientras puedas ayudarme, pero eso que vi no me sirve para nada, necesito, ¡necesito ver algo útil, quiero que Seiya vea el monstruo que es Cosmos!, ¡porque eso que le hizo! ¡no es nada comparado con lo que oculta!, ¡lo sé!, ¡hay algo muy malo en el pasado!

De pronto un hilo de sangre escurrió de la nariz de Kamui.

–Tu tiempo de vida, está llegando a su fin– dijo Yue.

–Voy a morir como Diamante y Ami– murmuro el de ojos amielados con congoja.

–Pero no te preocupes, increíblemente tienes más tiempo que ellos, supongo que Zagato te dio un trato especial.

–¡Déjame ver más de ese pasado!

–Tranquilo, debes tomarlo con calma, o enserio vas a acelerar tu muerte, no es cualquier visión la que presenciaste, pero te aconsejo que vayas un poco más atrás, solo así armaras por completo el rompecabezas.

–¡Si tú lo sabes todo, deberías decírmelo y ya! – protesto Kamui levantándose, finalmente deseaba ver como seguía Seiya.

–Ya he intervenido demasiado– dijo Yue desapareciendo.

:.

.:

–¡¿Y a ustedes que les paso?!– se apresuró corriendo Mina al encuentro de las Outers y Analis, esta última venia apoyada en Setsuna, Haruka tenía un brazo roto, Michiru cojeaba de un pie.

–Tuvimos un breve encuentro con Zagato– respondió Haruka buscando un asiento.

–Necesitan ayuda– comento Endimión en busca de algún doctor.

–Ya me imaginaba que irían– recrimino Rei– espero que por lo menos traigan buenas noticias.

Setsuna la miro molesta, ellas habían ido a pelear y la otra solo se quejaba.

–¿Por qué esas caras? – pregunto Michiru al verlas con ojos rojos y muy tristes.

–Ami y Diamante han muerto– respondió Mina, estaba devastada, pero ya no podía ni llorar.

–¡Demonios! – siseo Haruka.

–Por lo menos no regresamos con las manos vacías– dijo Michiru mostrando los cristales arcoíris.

–¿Cómo esta Seiya? – pregunto Haruka reprimiendo un quejido de dolor.

–Muy grave– lamento Mina– al parecer no lo van a salvar, su cuerpo está prácticamente roto, las hemorragias aparecen tan pronto otras son curadas, los doctores dicen que no tiene salvación.

Analis se soltó a llorar.

:.

.:

Tan pronto como fueron atendidas de sus golpes, aun entablilladas y vendadas, fueron a ver a Seiya, esperaban que con la ayuda de los cristales pudiera ser sanado.

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto de vendas, solo sus ojos cerrados y un pequeño mechón de cabello oscuro sobresalían.

–Eso no funcionara– dijo Yue apareciendo– Cosmos le hizo eso, sus cristales no lo van a curar.

–¡Despierta, no des más problemas! – grito Haruka– ¡Ella sigue viva, solo tú puedes ayudarla!

–Cálmate– murmuro Michiru apretándole la mano.

–Entonces su actuar precipitado fue en vano– comento Terius apareciendo atrás con Taiki, traía consigo una especie de flor mágica– tal vez esto ayude.

–Desiste, no servirá– replico Yue.

A Terius no le importo que estuviera ahí el ángel, sin hacerle caso, puso toda su fe en aquella flor kinmokiana, Taiki le había propuesto que lo intentara, no deseaban perderlo también.

–¿Y cómo lo va a beber? Esta dormido, ¿no ves? – declaro Kamui enojado.

–Bueno, sin su permiso– dijo Terius– no hay otro modo.

El pelirrojo tomo el néctar, y después abrió los labios de Seiya, dándole a beber de su propia boca.

Setsuna miro sonrojada la escena, quien sabe de dónde, pero la imagen de dos hombres besándose, y dos hombres guapos haciéndolo era algo que le daba cosquillas. Ciertamente tuvo demasiado tiempo libre como custodia de las puertas, para imaginar esas cosas.

Desvió la mirada totalmente avergonzada.

–¡Ya ves no funciono! – grito Kamui muy celoso.

–Parece lo mismo– dijo Michiru– no podemos hacer nada, al igual que Healer, Kaitou y Zafiro no pudieron ser recuperados, mi pobre niña extraña mucho a su papi Yaten– termino diciendo en un sollozo.

Haruka la consoló en sus brazos.

–Los otros no pueden ser revividos, porque están en la zona fantasma de Caos, solo Madre tiene acceso a ese lugar.

Salieron de la habitación cabizbajos, no querían importunar más a los padres de Seiya, incluso había llegado su abuela, y en un acto de resignación, también habían traído a la pequeña hermana, para despedirse de él.

:.

.:

"Estoy muriendo"

Fue el pensamiento del pelinegro, a lo lejos escuchaba las voces de sus padres, su hermana tenía sujeta una de sus manos, le imploraba que despertara, pero, aunque él deseaba hacerlo al escucharla llorar, no podía, su cuerpo no se lo permitía.

"Mi bombón sigue viva, me alegro, confió en ella…dejo todo en tus manos, mi dulce bomb…"

Fue su ultimo pensamiento.

El pitido de las maquinas alerto a los médicos.

Gritos y llanto de dolor se escucharon adentro y afuera de la habitación.

Una estrella se había apagado.

.

..

…

Death Master se encontraba acariciando sus largos y huesudos cuernos, estaba postrada delante de Serena, la rubia lucia tranquila, demasiado.

–¿Lo ves Madre?

Pregunto la rubia mientras se tocaba el pecho, donde ahora habitaba Caos.

–Él ha muerto y yo no hice nada para impedirlo.

"Ahora si creo en tu total fidelidad, _te otorgo todo mi poder_ , para mi beneplácito, Seiya no ha sido mandado a la zona fantasma, su alma se hizo polvo estelar, está en la dimensión Cronos, está perdido para siempre"

–No me interesa, como sea, tengo algo que hacer, ellas tienen algo que me pertenece.

:.

.:

Ahora no solo eran dos los cuerpos en la capilla, en el centro uno se había agregado: Seiya Kou.

Todos creían que estaban viviendo una pesadilla, incluso Lita, Rei y Mina, habían perdido su fe en Serena.

Algunas daban unas plegarias al cielo, otros, como los familiares del pelinegro estaban dando rienda suelta a su dolor.

–¡Hijito mío! – exclamo la madre adolorida de Seiya.

–Resignación mujer, resignación– la consoló su esposo, aunque el mismo no sabía dónde estaba esa mentada resignación.

–¡Hermanito, hermanito!

Kamui no se quitaba la vida, nomás porque aun creía que de algún modo podía vengarse de Cosmos.

Todos estaban en el desconsuelo total.

Entonces, Serena, apareció ante ellos.

–Mi más sentido pésame, suegra.

–Oh por dios.

Al instante las chicas se pusieron en guardia.

–Siento interrumpir un momento tan patético– miro de reojo el cuerpo de Seiya, le habían quitado los vendajes, ya inútiles en su cuerpo muerto, tenía un traje rojo y negro, parecía un príncipe durmiente– pero me temo que ustedes tienen algo que me pertenece.

Haruka apretó los cristales que tenía ocultos.

–¡Como te atreves! – le grito Terius.

Serena estiro una mano, y sin poder hacer nada, los cristales volaron hacia ella, todos menos uno.

–Sailor Moon, aun te muestras rebelde ante mi poder, pobre cristalito que se cree humana.

–¡Pero tiene más humanidad que tú! – la señalo Kamui– ¡No puedo creer que ese ser que vi, tan lleno de luz y pureza en el pasado, haya mutado en algo tan ruin como tú! ¡Tú nunca has merecido el amor de Seiya!

–¡Bravo, bravo! – aplaudió Serena– ¡Eres todo un orador!, pero me temo que tus días están contados, ¿no? – Kamui apretó los puños–, humanos tontos, solo denme un segundo y ahorita los atiendo.

Los cristales se introdujeron en su pecho, lanzando un brillo espectacular sobre su cuerpo.

–Cada vez mi poder es mayor, y como me siento un poco contenta, los dejo retorcerse, felices en su miseria, adiós.

Se habían quedado sin palabras.

¿Esa era Serena?

¿La más noble de todas?

Nadie sabía lo que sucedería a continuación.

:.

.:

–¡Estoy muy feliz! – exclamo Serena.

Había regresado al lugar donde había derrotado a Fighter.

La rubia comenzó a reír como una verdadera demente.

–Ahora si, puedo hacer lo que había planeado.

"¿De que hablas hija?"

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin cesar.

–¡Seiya está muerto, jajaja, pero no lo voy a decepcionar más, nunca más, es una promesa, Madre!

Una hoz negra apareció en la mano de Serena, y rasgo con ella el aire, haciendo una abertura a la zona fantasma.

"¡Me engañaste!"

Era todo lo que deseaba Serena, quiso ganarse la confianza de su madre, solo Caos podía darle ese poder, no encontró otra manera de salvar a sus amigos.

Con premura se introdujo a una especia de Vía Láctea oscura.

–Siento haber tardado– dijo a las almas que se encontraban en letargo– perdónenme, como quisiera escuchar que me perdonan, pero sé que lo harán, incluso tú, mi amiga gruñoncita– acaricio el cabello de Healer–, hermano de la luna negra– dijo al durmiente Zafiro– haz muy feliz a Lita, o te castigare en el nombre de la luna, ¿de acuerdo?, Kaitou, créate una linda vida, ya no mires más al pasado, no sé si encuentres algo bueno ahí…, vengan, vengan queridos amigos, los están esperando…– y extendió sus brazos, formando una enorme cruz con su cuerpo.

"Ikimashou"*

 **:.**

 **.:**

 **:.**

–¡Tenemos que crear una especie de protección! – exclamo Mina.

–¡Hemos llamado a Hotaru! – grito Setsuna– ¡No queríamos hacerlo, pero no hay de otra, necesitamos el poder de todas!

–¡Pero al parecer ella no tiene el mismo poder!

–¡Algo tenemos que hacer!

–Yo pondré mi vida si es necesario– comento Galaxia determinada.

Todos estaban asustados, presentían que en cualquier momento Serena regresaría a darles la estocada final.

La familia de Seiya estaba siendo custodiada por la guardia real de Kinmoku, no podían escatimar, no ahora que habían visto la perversidad de la rubia. Miku se encontraba muy dispuesta al lado de la madre de Seiya.

Rei comenzó a poner protecciones alrededor de los muros, muy al estilo de una sacerdotisa.

Neptune estaba preocupada, había traído a Lucero con ella, se suponía que ese evento, sería una ceremonia a modo de despedida también para Healer, ahora pensaba que había sido mala idea llevar a su hija.

Analis seguía disculpándose con Terius, hasta ese momento había tenido el valor de pedirle perdón por cambiarse de bando.

Taiki, aunque estaba abatido, se había convertido en Maker, era mejor estar preparado para pelear, y abrió sus ojos violetas, cuan grandes eran, cuando la mano de Ami se movió, corrió tan rápido como pudo, tropezando con Lita en el camino.

–¿Qué pasa? – pregunto alarmada la castaña.

–¡Quien me puso un vestido! – grito Diamante sentándose.

–No es un vestido, son las ropas especiales para los muert…–Terius ya no pudo seguir contestando.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Los familiares esperanzados por esas resucitaciones fueron a ver el cuerpo de Seiya, pero este seguía frio.

–Ami, ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunto Maker llenándole la cara de besos.

–Serena, ella nos trajo, en una forma definitiva, no como hizo Zagato, ya no moriremos.

–¿Serena? Pero si ella, mato a Seiya– se soltó a llorar Maker.

–¿Lo mato?

Mina y las demás asintieron.

–Ella tuvo una razón, incluso para eso.

–¿De que hablas Ami?

La peli azul señalo al techo, un portal de luz en forma circular se abrió, cuatro figuras doradas descendieron de allí.

Kaitou.

Zafiro.

Healer.

Sus cuerpos cayeron al piso, rápidamente corrieron a ellos.

–Perdónenme– dijo Serena descendiendo lentamente al suelo– lo lamento tanto, tanto.

Antes de que alguien le reclamara algo, se arrodillo en el suelo, el poder de Caos en su interior la estaba lastimando, intentando salir de ella, comenzaba a destruirla por dentro, Serena vomito un poco de sangre.

–Yue, hermano– gimió la rubia– ayúdame a contener a Madre, o acabara con todos aquí.

–¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

–Por qué me quieres.

Yue chisto molesto, y se apresuró al encuentro de Serena, cuando toda la oscuridad salió de la rubia, Yue se encargó de encerrarla en una gran esfera de energía, y la transporto a otra dimensión.

–Sabes que eso no durara.

–Solo un momento, ahora, solo necesito algo más.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Todo tu poder.

–¡¿Qué?!

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, tomo las manos de Yue, absorbiendo toda su energía, drenándolo por completo, sus alas desaparecieron, humanizándolo en su totalidad.

Era tanta la energía en ella, que todos temían que en cualquier momento Serena explotara.

–Chicos, chicas– dijo mirando a todos con una sonrisa–, cuiden a Seiya y a mi hermano.

–¡Ya sé que vas a hacer! – grito Yue tirado en el suelo– ¡No lo hagas!

Serena desapareció de su lado, para aparecerse enfrente del cuerpo de Seiya.

–Amor mío– dijo acariciando la mejilla de Seiya–, ahora todo estará bien, me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo contigo, pero, al parecer no podemos estar juntos.

–Serena– murmuraron avergonzadas Rei, Lita y Mina, por haber dudado de su amiga.

.:.

–¡Alfa y Omega! ¡Luz y oscuridad! ¡Tú que me viste nacer padre Cronos! ¡Esta es mi demanda! ¡Tiempo que eres como una cuerda, restáurate por completo, vuelve atrás en este hombre! ¡Regresa el tiempo! ¡Solo tú, oh divinidad eterna! ¡Devuelve el aliento de vida que te llevaste! ¡Nada es más poderoso! ¡Temporis Reverti! ¡Tómame como sacrificio!

De todos los presentes, solo Yue y Setsuna miraron con sus ojos, como miles de relojes plateados repletos de estrellas, aparecieron por encima de sus cabezas, cada manecilla siguió su curso, solo uno, que estaba detenido, comenzó a moverse en sentido inverso, llegando al momento exacto en que se había dado la hora de muerte.

Y finalmente el tiempo se detuvo.

Cada ser en el universo dejo de moverse.

El viento dejo se soplar.

Los pájaros pararon de volar.

Solo dos se miraron.

–Bienvenido.

–bombón– dijo levantándose.

–Es gracioso lo que diré, pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

Seiya quiso tocarla, pero justamente levanto el brazo que no tenía mano.

– Eso debió dolerte- dijo Serena haciendo una mueca de sufrimiento.

–¿Esto? No es nada, he tenido días peores.

–Seiya, déjame ayudarte– Serena deslizo sus manos sobre la amputación, primero se formó una mano de luz, después todo fue lleno de tejidos y piel.

–Creo que me la dejaste más grande que la otra.

–Tonto.

Apenas una leve sonrisa fugaz se puso en el rostro de ambos.

– Primero que nada– dijo tomando con delicadeza el rostro de Seiya– te amo, siempre te he amado.

–Lo sé, pero no te despidas, no lo hagas por favor– suplico besando la palma de la mano de Serena.

–Nunca te olvidare, y bueno, espero que tú tampoco lo hagas, pero si me gustaría que siguieras tu vida, como lo desees, haz locuras, pero de las buenas, y por favor, esta vez no te encierres.

–Eres cruel.

–Es cosa de familia.

–¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?

–Nada, el espacio tiempo va a engullirme– Serena quiso recalcar que era el precio que había aceptado pagar gustosa por su resurrección, pero decidió no mencionarlo, de por si, ya era demasiado doloroso para el chico, que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo– ni siquiera mi Madre, podría llegar adonde voy– el pelinegro la miro triste– no voy a morir Seiya, tranquilo, estaré dormitando en algún lugar lejano, estaré sola, pero estaré bien sabiendo que tú eres feliz, eso si podrías hacer por mí, ser feliz.

–¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?, cuando tú no vas a estar conmigo.

–Y tú, ¿cómo puedes estar así de triste por mi partida?, después de todo, ¡te hice sufrir mucho!, ¡te lastime!, ¡te asesine!

–No llores mi dulce bombón, a pesar de haber tenido dudas, al final, yo creí en ti.

–Seguro fuiste el único que lo hizo, y sabes eso me hace dichosa– dijo la rubia limpiándose las lágrimas.

–No importa donde, ni el cómo, pero yo te alcanzare– prometió Seiya.

–Siempre eres tan optimista.

–Cuando se trata de ti, siempre soy optimista.

Se tomaron las manos, estaban tan tranquilos, no parecían los trágicos enamorados que estaban a punto de separarse– una vez más–, eran dos personas que en cierta forma habían entendido que el destino no quería verlos juntos, era su maldición eterna. Pero, aunque todo se pusiera en su contra, también habían entendido algo, tarde o temprano se encontrarían, su amor siempre hallaba el camino en la tempestad oscura.

–Quiero que conserves esto– dijo Serena dándole el séptimo cristal arcoíris a Seiya– quien mejor que tú para cuidarlo.

–Pero es tuyo.

Ella negó.

–Pero no quiere ser parte de mí, además, tal vez a ti si pueda ayudarte, recuerda que aún tienen enemigos a los cuales enfrentarse– como Zagato y Rubeus, que parecían tener más vidas que Artemis y Luna juntos– perdóname por dejarte esa tarea.

–Es mi deber de Sailor.

–¿Acaso no odiabas ser una?

–Pues sigo muy enojado con tu hermano, no me pidió permiso para convertirme en Sailor, pero bueno, ya que.

Lo que no sabía Seiya, y que descubriría en un futuro, era que Yue no fue quien lo convirtió en Sailor, fue Cosmos quien lo hizo.

.:.

Serena reprimió una risa.

–Que pena, no tengo un regalo que darte, aun es tu cumpleaños, ¿cumples veintiuno no es así?

–Estoy en plena flor de mi juventud, atractivo y rozagante, cuídame bombón.

–Engreído, ¡espera! ¡tal vez si pueda darte un regalo! Como eres mi tataratatararanieto, ¡o lo que sea!– Seiya rio al ver como se le enredaba la lengua a Serena– Te daré el don de curación, seguro lo van a necesitar, pero tendrás que aprenderlo a usar, Healer gustosa te enseñara, después de todo fue mi discípula.

Serena puso sus manos en la frente del pelinegro.

–Ya está, esto les servirá a todos.

–¡Gracias tatarabuela!

Ella le saco la lengua.

Una especie de remolino comenzó a levantar a Serena, sus largos cabellos se mecieron con violencia.

Había llegado el triste momento de la separación.

–¡Quiero ir contigo, bombón!

–¡Es imposible!

–¡Entonces lleva el recuerdo de mis labios!

Con todas sus fuerzas la sostuvo, mientras los pies de Serena se elevaban por encima de sus cabezas, fue un beso rápido, pero con todo el amor del universo impregnado en ellos, finalmente la fuerza del remolino los separo.

Sus dedos apenas se rozaron, cuando el viento comenzó a hacerse más agresivo, sus miradas lo dijeron todo:

" _Te amo, siempre te amare,_

 _no importa lo que suceda,_

 _estaré contigo,_

 _dentro de ti habito,_

 _porque mi amor se queda contigo"_

–¡Yo te encontrare bombón!

–¡Te estaré esperando, Seiya!

El remolino desapareció con Serena.

Las manecillas del reloj volvieron a girar, todos recobraron el movimiento.

…

–¿Que, que sucedió? – pregunto Haruka, lo último que había visto era a Serena gritando una especie de conjuro.

–Ella se ha ido, a la dimensión de Cronos– contesto Yue.

–¡Le romperé la cara a Cronos!

–No es una persona, ni una deidad, es el tiempo mismo– le respondió Yue a Haruka.

.:

–¡Seiya! – los familiares del pelinegro no comprendieron que paso exactamente, pero se abalanzaron con lágrimas hacia él; aunque su madre concluyo que Serena era la que había obrado ese milagro de algún modo.

–¡Healer! – exclamo el pelinegro al verla.

–¡Sálvame!

La platinada estaba en un abrazo grupal con Rei, Lita, Mina, Kaitou, Diamante y Zafiro.

Los reencuentros, abrazos, besos y lágrimas, pero ahora de felicidad no pararon hasta la madrugada.

…

Después de mucho alboroto, solo los reyes y guerreros se quedaron en la capilla, los rayos del sol kinmokiano comenzaron a entrar por los vitrales de colores.

Rei cabeceaba sobre el regazo de Endimión.

Zafiro tenía sentada en su regazo a Lita, igual de agotada lucia Ami en brazos de Taiki.

Mina se quedó al lado de Setsuna y Hotaru, no sabiendo ahora con quien irse, pues Kaitou y Yaten estaban conversando con Michiru y Haruka.

Terius y Galaxia se encontraban al lado de Seiya, a este último se le veía tan lleno de paz, Kamui también se encontraba a su lado, por supuesto no menciono nada de lo que estaba haciendo con sus poderes de vidente, y no lo haría hasta que en verdad encontrara algo que por fin terminara con ese amor que le profesaba su amado pelinegro a la rubia.

–Amigos– dijo Seiya por fin tomando la palabra.

Todos le miraron expectantes, y guardaron silencio, después de poner al día en todo lo acontecido, a los que habían estado ausentes, y claro, más de uno horrorizándose por el obrar de Serena, pero al final, comprendiéndola y avergonzados por pensar que los había traicionado.

–La batalla no ha terminado, hoy más que nunca debemos estar unidos, estaré unos días con mi familia, les recomiendo que cada uno de ustedes también tome un respiro, después volveré a la Tierra, creo que ahí debemos poner nuestra base de operaciones, ¿Qué les parece?

–¿Ah? Sorry– dijo Terius– ¿Pretendes que deje abandonado el planeta?

–No majestad, usted se queda aquí.

–¿Y perderme toda la diversión? Claro que no, encontrare mi reemplazo– comento viendo a Taiki.

–Yo zafo– dijo el castaño– iré también al sistema solar.

Terius hizo un puchero, que fue ignorado por todos.

–Pasando a otro asunto– miro Seiya a Yue– supongo que tú debes quedarte a mi lado.

–Entonces yo también– recalco Kamui.

–Pero ustedes dos, les encontrare algo que hacer, no los quiero de vagos– amenazo Seiya.

Yue giro el rostro molesto, Kamui se puso contento de saber que era aceptado nuevamente, por lo menos como su amigo.

–Galaxia puede quedarse conmigo– propuso Setsuna.

–Bien.

–Mientras estas de vacaciones– dijo Haruka a Seiya– nosotras buscaremos un buen lugar para poner nuestra base de operaciones.

–¡No escatimen en gastos!– exclamo Terius– ¡Paga Endi o Daimons! ¡Da igual!

Los aludidos lo miraron ceñudos.

Mina soltó una risilla, Kaitou se acercó a ella.

–Cuando pongamos todo en orden, tengamos una larga platica.

–Si claro- contesto sorprendida.

…

Yaten miro interesado a Diamante.

–Así que solito de pusiste en la boca del lobo, solo para salvarme, muchas gracias– dijo sin emoción, o por lo menos lo intento.

–Yo, yo, solo, trababa, digo trataba de rescatar a mi hermano.

Zafiro sonrió.

–Creo que Fanel seguirá a cargo de Némesis.

–Pero vayamos a darle una vuelta, no se vaya a pasar de listo.

–Siento que debo dormir una eternidad para recuperar fuerzas– dijo Seiya– creo que es hora de descansar.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Terius les asigno habitaciones, las mejores por supuesto.

:.

.:

Una noche después…

Seiya se encontraba mirando las estrellas, desde la ventana de su habitación, de regreso en la casa de sus padres, su larga coleta negra se mecía dibujando hermosas ondas con el viento.

Saco el broche de transformación y lo puso en una mesita, a su lado, también dejo el cristal arcoíris, ambos brillaban por la lampara que los iluminaba.

–La noche esta preciosa, creo que puedes verla a través de mí, me encargare de que veas cosas muy hermosas, pero me encantaría poder disfrutar una noche de luna llena, eso si que hubiera sido un regalo de cumpleaños– rio un poco– no es que me esté quejando, el don que me diste es valioso, y pude sentir tu poder en mis venas, te siento como nunca, bombón.

Seiya se tocó el corazón.

De pronto, el cristal arcoíris comenzó a brillar y levito.

Quiso atraparlo, pero este juguetón, voló por toda la habitación, parecía una hermosa mariposa plateada.

–¡Oye que haces!

Antes de que pudiera tocarlo, salió disparado por la ventana.

Se perdió en el infinito de la noche, y ante sus asombrados zafiros, una hermosa esfera plateada apareció en el cielo.

–¡Bombón, gracias! – grito con lágrimas mientras sonreía.

Siempre había querido ver una luna en Kinmoku, ahora la tenía.

 **…**

* * *

¡Oh my gash!

Seguro los deje con mas dudas que respuestas, pero bueno, ya tienen algo en que pensar XD

Los Nómadas Estelares son los precursores de los Kinmokianos, Fighter no es la que todos conocemos, es otra mujer, solo tiene el nombre igual, no digo mas, mejor se los cuento despacito.

Cosmos fue quien le dio el poder Sailor a Seiya, no Yue, ahora el asunto: ¿Como sucedió?, será toda una aventura el descubrirlo.

Ya no se ni como me llamo, así que no me maten, espero no haber desvariado mucho en el capi.

*Ikimashou, expresión japonesa que significa vámonos, o algo asi XD, me imagine la escena en youtube XD

Solo me queda darles gracias rápidamente a: gregorioabel, , Andreita Kou, klaudya, Anai kou, ashtorrymarie, kima (No que, hasta Goku termino bien molido en el hospital, como no! Además aquí el universo es mas real? XD ) noriko aino Kino, amely614, Martha Kou, alejasmin kou.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, estuve a punto de omitir un pequeño detalle en este capitulo, pero cuando lei que no creían eso de que Serena le quito la mano a Seiya, dije: oh lo olvide!

¿Mas preguntas, quejas, sugerencias?

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!

Aviso, Avison: Ya subi el primer spin off de esta historia, para que conozcan detalles de como será el pasado de Seiya y Serena, el fic lo encuentran en mi perfil con el nombre de "Corazones cruzados", esta marcado como crossover porque use personajes de Inuyasha :3


	24. Viviendo

**:**

* * *

 **:**

 **-* Viviendo* -**

 **.**

* * *

– _¿Qué haces?_

 _Yue volteo al escuchar la voz de su hermana, Cosmos lo miraba con ojos curiosos, el chico de grandes alas estaba acomodando unas gemas brillantes en una especie de constelación._

– _Creando los Cristales Sailors._

 _Contesto mientras tomaba un poco de energía oscura y otra parte de energía positiva, ambas se combinaban perfectamente, después, del caldero primordial tomo con su dedo una gota de este, al mezclarlo con la pequeña esfera, esta de dejo de ser blanca y negra, ahora tomaba un tono verdoso y una forma de diamante– esa sería la semilla de la futura Sailor Júpiter– después repitió el procedimiento, esta vez se creó una semilla de color amarillo, quien sería Sailor Venus._

– _¿Sigues con esa idea?, no veo el empeño que tienes en crear esas cosas._

– _Tu eres la razón, serán necesarias para ti._

– _¿Enserio crees que, por curiosear en el mundo terrenal, yo voy a vivir ahí? No, no me parece. Pero si fuera el caso, pues sigue, pero hasta ese momento créalas, porque si te equivocas, estas gastando energía preciosa, pura y única._

– _Por esas últimas palabras que has dicho querida hermana, por eso los tengo que crear en este preciso momento, he visto incluso "aquellas no nacidas" desde el caldero primordial, ya tengo el número exacto de Sailors que voy a crear, si no hago esto ahora, no podré hacerlo después, este tipo de energía no la tendré nunca más en mis manos, el ambiente que levita en el espacio–tiempo, creado de la armonía entre tú y nuestra madre, no volverá a ser el mismo._

– _Entonces te dejo hacer esa inútil tarea, querido hermano, en verdad inútil, yo no pienso habitar entre los humanos, y dime, ¿también has creado una para mí?_

– _Tu no la necesitas, eres hija de Caos, y en ti reside el poder de la luz, en cierta forma, ya naciste con un Cristal Sailor, y este se completará cuando seas humana._

– _No tengo interés en tu pasatiempo de alquimia, hasta luego querido hermano._

 _Yue vio cómo se alejaba Cosmos, en verdad quería creer que nada malo sucedería, pero el futuro de todos ya estaba siendo entretejido, la rueda del destino no pararía de girar._

 **.:.**

– ***–**

 **.:.**

Yue se levantó, fue extraño soñar, como no tenía necesidad de dormir nunca lo había hecho, lo primero que pensó fue que era una pérdida de tiempo y lo segundo, que los sueños eran hermosas pérdidas de tiempo.

Después de arreglarse, camino hacia el comedor, en la mesa ya lo esperaban Seiya y su familia, Kamui lo intercepto en el pasillo, deseaba sentarse al lado de Seiya por supuesto.

–Estamos contentos de tener a amigos de nuestro hijo en casa, después de semejante susto, aceptamos cualquier capricho que desee– dijo la madre de Seiya.

–Yo estoy encantado con sus atenciones, usted es la mejor anfitriona del mundo.

La señora sonrió y el pelinegro también, su padre lo miro serio, antes habían tenido una plática, no le gustaba que después de casi perderlo, este le dijera que tenía que ir al sistema solar, pero, en fin, incluso su majestad el rey Terius también se ausentaría, y el había sido elegido como regente de Kinmoku, todo un honor, así que no podía lamentarse mucho, el estaría con mucho trabajo.

–No comiencen sin mi– dijo la abuela de Seiya, Kamui se apresuró a acomodar su silla.

–Alguien se quiere ganar a la familia, que patético– murmuro Yue.

"Quien lo entiende, creí que le gustaría que alguien alejara a Seiya de su hermana", pensó Kamui.

Estaba enojado con Yue, porque no comprendía el doble juego del platinado, primero lo ayudaba a adentrarse en el pasado oculto de Cosmos, y después ya no podía, y aunque Yue le había explicado que sus poderes estaban dormidos y que por eso no lo podía apoyar en esa forma, Kamui sintió que más bien era que ahora apoyaba a Cosmos para con Seiya, claro, era natural, después de todo era su hermana adorada.

–Me gustaría cabalgar un poco antes de partir, ¿alguien me quiere acompañar?

–¡Yo! – exclamo Kamui

Yue no quiso participar, aun se encontraba lidiando con las funciones orgánicas de su cuerpo, enserio que no estaba para nada contento con su condición humana, pero eso si, intercepto a Seiya en las caballerizas.

–¿Cambiaste de opinión? – pregunto el pelinegro.

–No, solo quería saber, ¿Por qué aceptaste a Kamui? Es un asesino, ¿no crees que eres demasiado blando?

Seiya lo miro unos segundos, después acaricio a su hermosa yegua.

–Su nombre es Red Hope, es un animal bastante arisco, solo a mí y a tu hermana nos permite montarla, sabes, mi bombón es una persona muy generosa, el alma más noble y desinteresada que he conocido, he aprendido a perdonar gracias a ella.

–Me sorprende que Cosmos sea de quien hablas, ella es igual a mí, pero bueno, es lógico, demasiado tiempo con los humanos ya la echaron a perder.

–Disculpa, pero no coincido contigo– Yue se cruzó de brazos– es todo lo contrario, y ahora, supongo que te está dando la oportunidad de que tengas tu propia experiencia.

–¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Kamui apareciendo.

Seiya asintió mientras se subía a la yegua roja. Yue los vio alejarse, quedándose con las palabras del pelinegro.

¿Qué podía aprender? Si él era un ser eterno.

:.

.:

–Si me vieras como amigo, realmente yo podría contarte algunas cosas– confeso Seiya mientras aventaba una piedra al lago, ese lago que había sido testigo mudo de la primera entrega que tuvo con su bombón.

Kamui ni lo tuvo que preguntar, los ojos de Seiya brillaban cual estrellas al momento de que pensaba en Serena, y eso le dolía, y el chico de ojos amielados, no sabía cuánto más podría soportarlo.

–En tu cumpleaños no pude regalarte nada, pero ahora tengo algo realmente interesante.

Ambos estaban sentados en el pasto, mientras los caballos bebían agua, Kamui se acercó peligrosamente a Seiya.

–No, no te preocupes– recalco Seiya un poco contrariado por la cercanía, Kamui se había casi sentado en su regazo– no es un beso, sabes, tengo poderes de vidente, y me gustaría mostrarte algo.

Kamui puso sus manos en la cara de Seiya y le transmitió una imagen, una mujer, muy parecida a él, salvo que esta tenía los ojos dorados y no azules, ella acariciaba su vientre abultado.

"Sera tan fuerte como su padre, Bankotsu"

–¡Que fue eso! – dijo Seiya muy impresionado, ver esa mujer, le transmitió sentimientos encontrados, entre alegría y tristeza.

–Tu madre, una madre a la que no recuerdas, ¿cómo te sentiste?

–Feliz, pero a la vez tuve como un vacío en el corazón, ella es idéntica a mí, ¿estás seguro que no era yo? ¿me estas tomando el pelo?

–No seas idiota, soy un vidente no un timador, y claro que te pareces a ella, porque fue tu madre, la primera que tuviste.

–No la recordaba.

–Claro que no, es algo que tu amada Cosmos oculto, esa mujer no es de fiar.

–¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices!

–No te enojes conmigo, resérvate eso para cuando la veas, ya le preguntaras a ella porque tanto misterio, pero si te pones así, no te mostrare a tu padre.

–¿Lo podría ver? ¿de verdad?

–Si, acércate.

–Pero si te pones meloso te doy un puñetazo.

–No hare nada que tu no quieras.

Seiya puso cara de pocos amigos.

–Me portare bien, tu flojito y cooperando.

–No voy a cooperar nada.

–Entonces te lo perderás.

–Bueno ya muéstrame– pidió Seiya algo desconfiado, y con mirada de advertencia.

Kamui nuevamente tomo el rostro de Seiya con sus manos, era una mera excusa, bien que podía enviarle la visión por telepatía, pero eso no lo sabía el inocente pelinegro.

La imagen de un poderoso guerrero de larga trenza apareció en su mente.

"Mi padre, Bankotsu".

:.

.:

Zafiro había terminado la reunión que hubieran sostenido Diamante con el General Fanel, ahora se encontraba cómodamente recostado en el pasto, su cabeza recargada en el regazo de Lita, y ella acariciando sus cabellos.

–Aun creo que es un sueño tenerte de vuelta– susurro la castaña.

–Y tú eres mi sueño, por eso, creo que sería mejor no despertar nunca, ¿te casarías conmigo?

–¡¿Eh?!

–Si, lo sé, te sorprende que lo diga justo ahora, no es un buen momento, pero dadas nuestras circunstancias, nunca será un buen momento, sabes, desearía que Serena también estuviera con nosotros, y que compartiéramos con ella esta felicidad, es como mi hermana, y sé que es lo mismo para ti.

–Serena, ella– comenzó a llorar– la extraño, espero que de verdad este bien, le pregunte a Setsuna, supuse que sabía algo sobre esa zona de Cronos, no la vi muy convencida cuando me contesto, pero me aseguro que no sufre.

–Vamos anímate, ella siempre nos sorprende, ¿no es así? Seamos optimistas, estará bien, mi hermano también está preocupado, puso a varios eruditos de Némesis a investigar sobre el tema, pero no pongas esa cara, ya no piensa en ella como algo sentimental, creo que lo suyo era más bien una fijación del pasado, pero ya lo supero, créeme, ahora tiene a alguien más en mente.

– Deberíamos hacer esa boda – interrumpió Diamante apareciendo–, no me molestaría tener en el castillo a unos chiquillos corriendo y llamándome tío.

–Que cosas dices– se ruborizo Lita– pero me encantaría hacerte tío, y ser la esposa de tu hermano.

Zafiro la abrazo feliz.

–Pues hagámoslo.

Diamante sonrió, pero también sintió un vacío, su pensamiento viajo hasta cierta Sailor platinada.

"Healer…"

:.

.:

Mina estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, solo sería un café, un lugar a plena luz del día, un montón de gente a su alrededor, pero tenía miedo de lo que Kaitou pudiera decirle, y ya tener miedo de verlo de por si era una muy mala señal para ella, porque, si no le importaba el chico, ¿Por qué ella simplemente estaba estática, dudando en entrar? Y lo peor, ¿Por qué se molestaba al ver como la mesera coqueteaba y coqueteaba con él? Ellos no eran nada, ¿verdad?

–Con permiso– arrastro cada silaba con verdadero enojo, ganándose una mirada despectiva de la mesera.

¿Cómo sus pies se habían movido en automático?

–Que bueno que viniste.

Kaitou le dedico una mirada sonriente, Mina se ruborizo un poco.

–Siéntate por favor.

–Gracias.

A la mente de la chica vino de pronto la imagen de Motoki, su primer amor, seguida de Yaten su ex, como si tuviera que tenerlos en cuenta para ese momento, se pateó mentalmente por ello.

–Seguro te preguntaras porque deseo hablar contigo.

Mina asintió, aliviada de que el tomara el control de la plática.

–Bueno, yo, no sé bien porque te cite– comento nervioso.

Mina casi se cae de su asiento.

–Es decir, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, estuve muerto, luego me entero que Lady Black, digo, Serena ya no está, sabes, ella es importante para mí, como una hermana– Mina asintió, el sentimiento le era conocido también a ella– regrese rápidamente a Némesis con Diamante y Zafiro, pensé que sería difícil obtener un permiso de ellos para venir, pero estuvieron de acuerdo con que yo me adelantara para ver el lugar que será nuestra casa, ya me puse en contacto con Haruka, fue incomodo mandarle saludos de parte del General Fanel, por eso no lo hice, pero deberé– oh, si Mina volvió a asentir, estaba al pendiente de cada sentimiento de amor en el grupo– luego también fue raro que Diamante quisiera saber a la brevedad como se encontraba el joven Yaten o la señorita Healer, es tan confuso– Si, Mina también sabia de esas confusiones– Caos, Zagato, se han escondido y no sabemos que pueden estar tramando. Y al final y no menos importante: nosotros.

Kaitou se le quedo mirando a Mina, como esperando algún comentario, ella bien podría desviarse a cualquier punto mencionado, era la líder de las Sailor Inners, el trabajo sería un buen tema de conversación, para ella que estaba nerviosa de hablar sobre su "relación".

–¿Mina? ¿Kaitou?

Los aludidos voltearon a verle, el recién llegado sostenía un café para llevar.

–Motoki– dijo Kaitou sonriendo y levantándose para estrechar las manos con su viejo amigo.

–¿Ustedes se conocen? – pregunto Mina sorprendida.

–¿No sabias? – preguntaron ambos, luego de una risa Motoki continuo.

–Somos muy buenos amigos.

–¡Eh!

:.

:

–Creo que has crecido dos centímetros– comento Yaten, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de lucero, los pequeños ojos violeta lo miraron sonrientes.

–Claro que está creciendo, come correctamente, de acuerdo a una dieta especial, toma vitaminas, descansa lo necesario, hace el ejercicio adecuado para su edad– enumero Michiru.

–Mas que su madre, pareces su coach.

–Soy su madre, y su guía de vida, por supuesto.

–Deberías ser más cariñosa y menos cuadrada.

–Soy cariñosa.

–No lo creo.

Haruka estaba divertida, viendo como ellos se peleaban, Lucero se acercó a ella.

–¿Podríamos comer más helado?

–Por supuesto– respondió Haruka.

–¡Pero ya se cepillo los dientes! – reclamaron Yaten y Michiru.

–Veo que se la están pasando bien– comento Ami entrando con Taiki.

–¿Creen que este bien que Haruka la haga de consentidora mientras nosotros somos los brujos del cuento? – cuestiono Yaten hacia ellos.

–Prefiero no meterme en cuestiones caseras– respondió Taiki– vamos Ami, quienes no tenemos niños debemos brindar por la paz en nuestra alcoba.

–Ni pareciera que me extrañaras– bufo Yaten.

–Claro que te extrañe enano.

–¡No me digas enano! ¡Ami que le has hecho a Taiki! ¡Está muy rebelde!

–Yo…nada.

–¡Haruka ya se esfumo con Lucero! – exclamo Michiru.

–Ami, te dije que no sería buena idea vivir todos juntos, esto será un dolor de cabeza.

–Y eso que aún no llegan los demás.

Ambos suspiraron derrotados, adiós a sus momentos íntimos de paz.

:.

.:

Mina nada más pasaba la mirada de Kaitou a Motoki, ambos la estaban ignorando olímpicamente, ellos se estaban poniendo al día de lo que hacían ahora, ella solamente tomaba su malteada con el ceño fruncido.

–¡Miren nada más la hora! – exclamo Motoki– tengo que ir por mi hijo, bueno, seguimos en contacto, hasta pronto Mina.

"Hasta que se da cuenta que estoy aquí"

–Vaya, no sabía que lo conocías también, eso fue un poco raro.

"Pero bien que se guardó que nos gustábamos, los hombres no se cuentan muchas cosas"

–Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar, ¿verdad?

–¿Cómo?

–Pues que viviremos juntos, con los demás, ¿no te acuerdas?

–¡Cierto!

–Hoy llega el rey Diamante, el príncipe Zafiro y tu amiga, seguro le dará gusto verte.

–¡Que bien!

–Ya hablaremos en otro momento.

–¿Y porque no de regreso?

–Está bien– Kaitou pidió la cuenta con una seña– ¿De quieres que hablemos?

Mina casi se vuelve a caer de su asiento.

"¿Se hace el tonto o que?"

–¿Crees que hice bien el no decirle a Motoki que su prima está perdida en el limbo?

–Bueno– el cambio de tema la descoloco, sintiéndose mal por preocuparse por tonterías pensando en que eran grandes problemas, su amiga si que los tenía– supongo que eso lo veremos después, aun no hay una explicación concreta, es decir, Serena está viva, solo que no está con nosotros, supongo que eso tendrá que decidirlo Seiya, digo, todos la queremos, pero él, definitivamente es el más cercano a ella.

Kaitou asintió mientras pagaba.

:.

.:

Analis se encontraba con sus padres en el salón del trono, Terius cual rey de Kinmoku se encontraba sentado con toda su elegancia, su largo cabello rojo está recogido en una larga trenza.

–Después de hablar con el consejo sobre tus acciones, se ha decidido tu castigo.

Los padres de Analis abrazaron a su hija, y con la mirada buscaban el perdón, ella se había aliado contra uno de sus peores enemigos, era imperdonable.

–Dado que en cierta forma ya recibiste el peor de los castigos– la muerte misma– hemos decido que lo único que queda es aprovechar tus talentos, tienes una mente privilegiada, los estudios que tienes acerca del medio ambiente serán de mucha utilidad, serás enviada a trabajar en el instituto de reforestación, Kinmoku comienza a secarse cada vez más, no hay mejor encomienda que velar por preservar nuestro medio ambiente, no será un lugar elegante, ni nada a lo que estas acostumbrada, pero creo que podrás sobrellevarlo, con el tiempo, y según tu comportamiento, seguramente podrás liberarte de eso, y hacer la vida de siempre, en fiestas, compras…

–No– lo interrumpió Analis– no creo regresar a lo que fui, aprendí mucho.

–Yo también aprendí de ti, y como soy un rey cabezón, lamento no haberte hecho mi reina, hubieras sido perfecta, perdóname, perdónenme por no haber correspondido a los sentimientos de su hija.

–Eso quedo en el pasado– hablo la madre de Analis– solo me queda dar gracias por su generosidad Majestad, y también las gracias al joven Seiya, Analis nos contó que, gracias a él, ella volvió a la vida, arriesgándose a perder la suya, nos hubiera gustado agradecerle en persona, pero creo que ya salió de viaje.

"Por lo menos yo pude agradecerle", pensó Analis.

Después de otras palabras, se despidieron, dando por terminada la relación de Analis, Terius y el resto que aun combatirían a Caos.

El rey de Kinmoku camino hacia el ventanal más próximo, la noche recién llegaba, y esa luna que fue creada solo para Seiya, brillaba para todos, la única explicación: un milagro de las estrellas, una luz de esperanza en la batalla que se avecinaba.

–Majestad– dijo un soldado entrando– su nave esta lista.

"Sistema solar, allá voy"

:.

.:

Galaxia no sabía la necedad de todos de hacer una vida normal mientras descubrían el nuevo plan del enemigo, ¿no sería mejor simplemente hacer su labor de Sailor? Pero no, hasta Haruka que era la más seria en su pose de guerrera les había dado la razón, y ahora de la mano de Setsuna se había ido a ver un trabajo, pero, ¿Qué trabajo podía hacer galaxia? Le buscaron incluso una labor como agente del FBI, pero no, Galaxia no quería recordar aquellos tiempos en los que era una jefa maligna, donde robaba semillas estelares, y ese trabajo del FBI le recordó mucho ese pasado, curiosamente, el estar rodeada de piedras preciosas aun le daba paz, y por eso, ahí estaban, en la joyería que abrió el tío de Serena, ambas mujeres quisieron dar la vuelta al ver de quien se trataba, pero tomaron el trabajo.

–En verdad sabes mucho de joyas– dijo el tío de Serena a Galaxia, ella se ruborizo– y usted– ahora miraba a Setsuna– es una persona muy organizada, son perfectas para estar al frente, así yo tendré el tiempo suficiente para hacer mis creaciones.

–Yo también podría apoyar– comento Galaxia entusiasmada– tengo muchas ideas.

–Perfecto.

La tía Kumiko entro con el almuerzo para su marido, al verlo rodeada de dos mujeres hermosas se puso celosa.

–Está un poco frio, pero ni modo.

Lo dejo y salió de la joyería.

–Y ahora que le paso– susurro el señor.

Galaxia y Setsuna se sintieron mal de no mencionarles nada de Serena, esperaban darle esa oportunidad a Seiya.

:.

.:

Endimión y Rei se encontraban tomando el té en el palacio, eran los únicos que se quedarían en su hogar, por más que le dieron vueltas al asunto no vieron bien el mudarse a la gran casa con los demás, aunque Rei tuvo el permiso de su marido de pasar de vez en cuando las noches ahí.

Artemis y Luna estaban contentos de verlos de regreso, y les habían sugerido hacer una fiesta para celebrar.

–Pero Serena no está– murmuro Rei, aun así, la escucharon.

–Lo sé– admitió Luna– pero, tenemos que animarnos un poco, yo estoy segura que pronto estará de vuelta, me lo dice el corazón.

–Tienes razón, yo misma a veces la siento en el ambiente, pero, como me encantaría verla, sacarle la lengua, y que ella se hiciera la llorona de nuevo, es una pieza que falta, ¿no lo creen así?

Todos asintieron cabizbajos.

–Su alteza el rey de Némesis ha llegado– anuncio un guardia real.

Por un momento todos los sentimientos de tristeza se fueron, llenándose de a poco con alegría, con los amigos que se iban reuniendo.

:.

.:

Días después.

–¿Cómo llegaron al mismo tiempo? – pregunto Taiki– ¿no se suponía que tu llegarías primero?

–Seiya, quiso ir a la luna– respondió Kamui.

–Yo puedo contestar por mí mismo, gracias.

–Pero es la verdad– apoyo Yue.

–Bueno, eso no importa, ya estamos todos aquí– comento Terius muy cómodo en el sofá.

–¿Por qué tienes que sentarte como si fueras el jefe de esta casa? – cuestiono Diamante.

Endimión también quiso opinar al respecto, pero Rei le dio un codazo.

–Esto funcionara, ¿todos aquí? – susurro Michiru a Haruka.

Mina también se preocupó, viendo a Kaitou y Yaten, nada más le faltaba que Motoki estuviera ahí en esa casa.

–Quien sabe, será divertido– respondió Haruka bebiendo tranquilamente una taza de café.

–Por cierto, que pena, el general Fanel le envía sus afectuosos saludos, señorita Tenoh, apenas me acorde– dijo Kaitou apenado.

–¿Y porque te envía saludos? – pregunto Michiru.

–No tengo la menor idea– respondió ruborizada.

–También le manda flores– dijo Kaitou mostrándolas.

–Flores, eh– dijo Michiru filosamente.

–Los nemukianos si que son románticos, deberías de mandarle una carta de agradecimiento, y perfumada – comento Seiya divertido al ver a la rubia en aprietos.

–¡Bueno ya! – protesto Haruka–, algunos ya saben cómo estamos organizados, pero ya que estamos todos aquí, mencionare como estarán organizadas las habitaciones en el segundo nivel se encontrarán los chicos: Diamante, Zafiro, Kaitou, Yaten, Terius, Taiki, Kamui, Seiya y Yue.

–No estoy del todo contento en no compartir habitación con Ami– protesto Taiki.

–Yo podría decir lo mismo– opino Zafiro.

–Pero aquí nadie está casado– puntualizo Yue.

–Eso no importa, apuesto a que Haruka se va a escabullir a la habitación de Michiru, está al lado, eso no es justo– comento Seiya.

–Yo si estoy contento con mi habitación– comento Kamui, tensando a Seiya.

–Si el problema es no estar casados, Zafiro y yo lo haremos, y muy pronto– anuncio Lita.

–¡Enserio! ¡Eso es maravilloso! – exclamo Luna.

–¡Yo te organizo la boda! – grito Mina.

–Eso es muy emotivo, bueno– interrumpió Haruka– para terminar, el tercer nivel será de las chicas menores, mientras que en el cuarto nivel estaremos las más fuertes, me refiero a Galaxia, Setsuna, Michiru y por supuesto yo.

–¿Con que las más fuertes, eh? – estuvo en desacuerdo Lita.

–Yo podría convertirme en Healer, obvio que podría dormir en ese nivel.

–Eso me gustaría verlo– canturreo Diamante, ganándose una mirada enojada de Yaten.

–Ves amor– le susurro Endimión a Rei– estoy seguro que ahora no te quejaras de no quedarte aquí, esto será un desastre.

–Ahora deberíamos ver como se asignarán las tareas domésticas, no me pareció correcto tener servidumbre, es decir, es mejor que nadie ajeno a nosotros ande husmeando por aquí, Caos o Zagato podrían aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para debilitarnos.

–Yo no sé hacer nada– comento Yue.

–Eso parece de familia– dijo Rei divertida.

–Por mí, elijan lo que mejor les parezca– opino Seiya levantándose– yo quisiera hablar un momento con Yue y Setsuna.

Dejaron a todos discutiendo en el enorme salón.

:.

.:

Cuando Seiya cerró las puertas de la enorme biblioteca de la casa, Setsuna y Yue se encontraban acomodados en unas elegantes sillas rojas de terciopelo.

–Quiero hablar de Serena.

–Te habías tardado– comento Yue.

–Uno de ustedes debe saber cómo podemos sacarla de ahí, cualquier idea será mejor que nada, mi bombón lleva una semana en ese lugar, he mantenido la calma lo mejor que puedo, pero no tengo paz, ayúdenme– suplico.

–Calma Seiya– dijo Setsuna– estar en soledad no es tan malo, te lo dice alguien que lo ha vivido por siglos.

Yue estudio a la chica del tiempo, _era la Sailor a la que menos aprecio le tenía_ , razón por la que era la mujer de las puertas del tiempo, ahora destruidas, por eso ella se encontraba ahí, de no ser así, seguiría sola, ante esas dos enormes puertas.

–Te recuerdo que es Cosmos– interrumpió Yue con los brazos cruzados–, antes que Sailor o mujer fue una deidad, está acostumbrada a vivir como tal, no teníamos necesidad de comida, ni sufríamos las inclemencias del tiempo, tampoco necesitábamos compañía, podían pasar años sin que habláramos entre nosotros.

–Pero mi bombón, ella no es la misma que conociste, supongo que fue así en el pasado, pero descubrió lo que es ser humana, y ahora también tiene necesidades como cualquiera de nosotros, yo solo quiero que este bien.

–Y lo está, mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, madre no puede acercársele, nosotros si que estamos vulnerables, la tonta de mi hermana me dejo sin poderes, pero quedaron rastros en mí, y puedo percibir que mi madre se liberara pronto.

–Pero, ¿no hay algo que pueda hacer por ella? ¡Solo debo quedarme tranquilo y ya! ¡¿eso es todo?!

–Nada ni nadie puede atravesar la zona de Cronos– declaro Yue–, tal vez si ella tuviera todos sus cristales tendría una oportunidad, pero el que te dio, no puede llegar a ella.

Seiya saco el cristal que aun tenía en su poder.

–Y aunque lo tuviera, no creo que hubiera alguna diferencia.

Seiya se restregó las manos en la cara, sentía que la paciencia se le iba agotando.

"Yo esperare por ti…"

Yue lo sintió también, una ligera brisa con forma de mariposas blancas paso en la habitación, incluso Setsuna las vio.

–La conexión que tienes con mi hermana es muy fuerte, me impresiona que pueda llegar hasta aquí.

–Entonces hay esperanza, no me daré por vencido.

"Seiya, vive, vive, o en verdad yo moriré"

–No me daré por vencido– murmuro para si Seiya.

:.

Al otro día caminaba por las calles, con sus típicas gafas, iba hacia los estudios de grabación, muy cercanos a la casa, había sido todo un reto lograr dormir en esa casa, comenzando porque más de uno se peleó en la cena, al final el accedió a lavar los platos con Kamui, quien se vio misteriosamente contento con la tarea.

Bostezo, con las manos metidas en su pantalón, era una mañana un poco fría.

–Hola– dijo Miku.

–Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien, mejor que nunca.

–Voy de camino al estudio.

–Yo también voy para allá.

–Pero vas en sentido contrario.

–Cierto, que tonta.

–¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo?

Miku se asombró ante la invitación de Seiya.

–¿Lo dices enserio? Digo, es que tú, bueno no tienes, pero si, es decir, no…

–Mi bombón esta en mi corazón, más cerca no puede estar, pero eso no evita que tenga una amiga, entonces, ¿vamos?

–Si.

Y Miku camino feliz al lado de Seiya.

"Yo no te voy a dejar bombón, y te demostrare, que puedo tener una vida sin ti, pero tampoco me pidas que me olvide de ti, porque eso no pasara, siento que muy pronto descubriré como llegar a ti, y creo que por eso me pides seguir adelante como si nada, en la contemplación de mi vida, y en la alegría de otros puede estar la respuesta, no te acomodes tanto en ese lugar bombón, porque una de estas noches te secuestrare, y veremos juntos una hermosa noche, pletórica de estrellas, y con la luna, tan hermosa como tú, mi dulce bombón"

* * *

…

* * *

Hoy es un dia super especial para mi, porque cumplo 4 años! De escribir, caray alguna vez pensé que me cansaría, pero no ha sido el caso, estoy feliz :) y espero seguir escribiendo hasta que muera, me encanta compartir mi imaginación contigo.

Pasando a otro asunto:

¿Ya pasaste por mi spin off de esta historia? Esta en mi perfil, y es un one shot del pasado de los padres de Seiya y espero le pongas atención, porque a veces las situaciones se pueden repetir en los hijos, la historia se llama Corazones Cruzados y es un crossover con el anime Inuyasha :3

Una disculpa, entre el cumple de Seiya y mis dolencias – tambien adicción a wattpad y a YOI, gomenasai!– se me fue el tiempo, en fin espero que este breve interludio les haya gustado, solo caliento motores y quiero relajarme un poco; porque cuando llegue a ciertos capítulos hare mi propio Juego de tronos XD, y como ven Serena no murió, ni tampoco perderá la memoria, ya basta de usar eso, ahora tendre a todos los personajes juntos, eso se presta para mucho, espero poder usarlo como se debe.

También el capítulo fue para situarlos un poco de donde estarían los personajes ahora la pregunta truculenta:

¿Que opinas de Mina/Motoki/Kaitou?

¿Y de Diamante y Healer (Yaten)?

Muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, no tuve tiempo para responderlos, pero si los leo, gracias por su retroalimentación, todo lo tomo en cuenta: klaudya, Martha Kou, Serenalucy, gregorioabel, alejasmin kou, Anai kou, milirulos, Andreita Kou, Gabiusa Kou, Ashley Kou.

Pues no me queda mas que dar las gracias por todo este tiempo que me has tenido paciencia y que sigas esta historia que tiene un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, ya pronto comenzara la recta final, este año si que la termino!

Hasta el próximo capitulo!

Bye, bye!


	25. Buscando

.

:

–*Buscando*–

.

* * *

Uranus sostenía fuertemente la cadera de Fighter, esta gimió disconforme, no le gusto para nada la manera brusca de la rubia apretando su _trasero_ , de a poco la cara de Uranus, fue avanzando sobre su cuerpo– cual serpiente– primero entre sus piernas, ganándose casi una patada por parte de la pelinegra.

–¿Lo estas disfrutando? – cuestiono Fighter jadeante cuando la nariz de la otra se posiciono en medio de sus senos.

–Si, no, sabes, cuanto– protesto Uranus con esfuerzo.

¿Cómo acabaron así?

.

..

…

Después de la nada fructífera platica con Setsuna y Yue, Seiya no quedo conforme, necesitaba encontrar la manera de llegar a su bombón, liberarla de esa prisión de sueño, estaba seguro que cada vez la sentía menos, y eso le aterro, por eso no podía quedarse simplemente esperando.

–¿Me estas escuchando Seiya? – reclamo Miku dejando de tomar su malteada de fresa, si esas que le gustaban también a la rubia.

El pelinegro suspiro, era inevitable, cualquier cosa la relacionaba con su amada de odangos.

–Si– la chica le miro con el ceño fruncido y nada convencida– digo, no, perdón, es que, no tengo paz, mi bombón está sola, en alguna parte a la que no puedo llegar, y me siento– apretó los puños sobre la mesa _–_ , tan impotente, inútil...

–Ya entendí, la amas demasiado, yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad, ¿no es así?

–No, lo siento si te di falsas esperanzas, ¿podríamos ser solo amigos?

–Eres cruel Seiya, después de haberte sentido en mi piel– el pelinegro se ruborizo– pero yo soy más cruel aun, tú me regresaste a la vida, y yo lo único que hago es mortificarte, lo siento.

–Está bien, tal vez debamos tomarnos un tiempo antes de intentar ser amigos, es lógico que te sientas así conmigo, fuimos novios.

El pelinegro se paró.

–Seiya, ¡yo también buscare la forma de ayudar a Serena! – exclamo Miku levantándose–, el intentar conquistarte no es justo sin una contendiente digna, ¿verdad? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

–No creo que puedas hacer mucho, pero gracias, Miku.

:.

.:

Seiya sin muchos ánimos, regreso a la mansión que compartía con los demás.

Haruka le reclamaba algo en la sala a Yue, este ni siquiera se inmutaba; Kamui se acercó alegre al ver al pelinegro entrar.

–Bienvenido a casa.

–Esto no es una casa es un manicomio– respondió Seiya– ¿Por qué Haruka está enojada?

–¡Señorita Tenoh para ti! – grito desde el otro lado la de orejas finas.

–Está enojada porque Yue no quiere cooperar en nada, le tocaba ir por los víveres, y de alguna forma engatuso a Setsuna y Galaxia a hacer sus deberes.

–Tengo mucha hambre– dijo Terius estirándose desde las escaleras– ¿a qué hora comemos Haruquita?

–¡No soy el ama de llaves de esta casa!

–No grites o despertaras a Lucero– apareció Yaten junto a Michiru en la entrada del jardín– nos costó trabajo cansarla a este nivel.

Uno de los nemukianos entro atrás de ellos.

–Ni crean que Lita será la cocinera siempre, ¡eh! Pronto solo cocinara para mí– dijo Zafiro seriamente.

–Escuche mi nombre.

Lita recién llego cargada de catálogos y cajas junto con Mina, estaban en plena organización de boda.

–No sé qué tanto alboroto– ahora era Kaitou que bajaba las escaleras hasta quedar al lado de Terius– pidamos de esas comidas rápidas, y asunto arreglado.

–Nos saldremos del presupuesto asignado– comento Ami, Taiki la apoyo haciendo cálculos– a menos que lo pagues tú.

–Me va a dar dolor de cabeza – opino Diamante de brazos cruzados– pidan lo que quieran, yo invito esta vez, no estoy de humor hoy para sus tonterías.

–El señor perfección ha hablado– se burló Seiya– pero te advierto que yo como mucho, puedo llevarte a la banca rota.

–No le hables de esa manera a mi hermano, todavía que invitara la comida– reclamo Zafiro.

–Yo puedo defenderme solo, no vaya a resultar como aquella vez que por ayudarme te vestiste de chica para espantarme una latosa, por cierto, hermano, el amarillo no te va, y eso fue tan loco de tu part…

Todos en la gran estancia se quedaron mudos, mirando a Zafiro, más de uno imaginándoselo de mujer, Mina por supuesto lanzo una gran carcajada.

–¡Ay eso lo hubieras grabado!

–¿Así? "Señor perfecto" _–_ dijo zafiro avergonzado por eso _–_ , pues fíjense que mi hermano se hizo pipi en la cama hasta los doce años.

Diamante se sonrojo.

–Cuando nadie la ve, Lita se limpia los mocos y sigue cocinando, ¡yo la viii!

Zafiro se escandalizo al ver que Diamante caía tan bajo, le propino un golpecito en el brazo izquierdo.

–Pero solo fue una vez– se defendió Lita

–Así que, hasta los doce, esos no serían ya sueños húmedos– opino Yaten mirando intensamente a Diamante, quien se enojó a un más.

–Yaten se plancha el cabello, no es lacio natural, parece rarotonga por las mañanas– soltó Seiya divertido.

Diamante abrió los ojos como platos, los demás estaba un poco confundidos con tanta información.

–¡Oye! – protesto

–Perdón, pero creí que deberían estar a mano– contesto el pelinegro.

–¿Enserio? – pregunto Mina– pero ¿qué te echas? – toco el platinado y largo cabello–, enserio luce tan bien.

–No estamos en las horas de las confesiones– dijo Taiki acomodándose los lentes– pero ya que lo hiciste: Seiya rompió la muñeca preferida de Lucero, y la escondió.

–¡Seiya! –lo regaña Michiru

–¿No hay otro dato más interesante? Creo que hasta ahora nada supera a Zafira jejeje– se siguió burlando Mina.

–Mina participo en una película porno– soltó Lita cansada de que se burlaran de su prometido.

Kaitou se paró de pestañas.

–¿Cómo?

–¡Lita era mi secreto!

–¿Y estuvo bueno? – pregunto Terius sumamente interesado.

–Nah– dijo Mina– solo fui un extra, la camarera linda que llevo la copa a la habitación mientras otros tenían acción.

–Conque les está gustando esto de las confesiones, eh– dijo Seiya–, bueno pues déjenme decirles que Taiki tiene volúmenes del kamasutra, incluso algunos que fueron censurados, y eso ya es decir mucho.

–Ya decía yo que estabas muy bien informado– murmuro Ami, haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara.

–Como si tu no tuvieras secretos.

–Pero yo no estoy reclamando, al contrario.

–Ejem, ejem– interrumpió Haruka– mejor ya pongámonos a hacer algo productivo.

–Seguro no quieres que sepan que tienes un "consolador"– dijo Galaxia de lo más tranquila.

–¡Porque tenías que decirlo!

–¡Porque no me lo quisiste prestar!

–¡Pues claro que no!

–No me juzguen- se defendió Galaxia al ver todas las miradas sobre ellas- también tengo mi corazoncito.

La marea roja de Michiru estaba desbordándose.

–¿Y cómo te enteraste, Galaxia? – pregunto la chica celosa.

–Es que la vi usándolo.

Suficiente, Michiru camino dos pasos para fuera, con su hija en brazos.

–No quiero que Lucero siga escuchando tanta...ay.

–Pero Michiru…– la siguió Haruka– solo una cosa, Setsuna lee yaoi.

Y con esa declaración, salió.

–Vaya es de las que si ella cae otros caerán– rio Seiya.

–¿Qué es eso de yaoi?– pregunto Terius.

–¿Sabes del cuento de la abejita y de la flor? – pregunto Taiki– ahora su majestad, imagínese a dos abejitas.

–No entiendo.

–¡Ay por favor, dos hombres haciéndolo! – exclamo Seiya.

–¿Y tú como sabes? – pregunto Terius maliciosamente – ¿también eres adicto a eso?

–Luego me prestas unos mangas– murmuro Mina a la avergonzada peliverde.

–¡Terius se perfuma el trasero! – soltó Seiya para no seguir siendo intimidado.

–Eso no me avergüenza en absoluto, mejor contéstame.

Bueno la verdad es que Seiya se interesó un poco en eso cuando vio a Serena convertida en hombre, no por otra cosa, que quede clarísimo.

–Solo cultura general. Pero debo reclamar que esto no es justo, nadie ha dicho nada de Yue o de Kamui.

–No me ayudes compadre– opino Kamui.

–Lo que pasa es que nosotros somos almas transparentes, sobre todo yo _–_ contesto Yu _e–_ , no guardo secretos, no de mi propia persona, todos saben o si no, sépanlo, que gracias a mi más de la mitad de los presentes está aquí, porque cree las Sailors y pueden tener varias vidas por eso, o que elegí a ciertas personas para vivir nuevas vidas, como el caso de Kaitou.

–Si Yue se va a poner pesado ya no juego, con permiso– se fue Seiya.

–Ami, falta que tus aportes algo vergonzoso– opino Mina.

–¿Yo por qué? – cuestiono nerviosa– tengo muchas cosas que hacer, por hoy, comeré fuera.

–Pero espérame– la siguió Taiki.

–Yo buscare ese secreto– murmuro la rubia.

–Conque película porno, eh– se acercó Kaitou.

–Te puedo dar todos los detalles mientras buscamos sobrevivir al hambre.

–De acuerdo.

–Hola, creo que me perdí de algo _–_ apareció Rei con Endimion.

–Fue lo mejor _–_ declaro Mina.

Y así, paso otra de esas locas escenas que se daban en esa casa llena de nobleza y guerreras.

:.

Falta decir que Michiru estuvo muy enojada con Haruka, y le reclamo que, si necesitaba un hombre pues mejor que su relación incluso terminaba, por supuesto la rubia imploro y rogo por el perdón, que fue recibido hasta que maliciosamente Michiru se lo dio, con la única condición de ser ella, quien de ahí en adelante usaría ese juguetito en Haruka.

:.

.:

Entrada la noche, y un poco más relajadas, Haruka se sentó con Setsuna a tomar el té.

–Te veo tranquila, supongo que Michiru ya no está enojada.

–Si– respondió escuetamente la rubia.

Ambas bebieron un poco de ese sabor floral.

–Estoy preocupada, es inquietante la tranquilidad del enemigo, y esta lo otro, ella no quiere regresar– dijo Setsuna– aunque, puede hacerlo.

Por supuesto se refería a Serena.

–¿Como dices? – pregunto Haruka escandalizada

–Yue me lo confirmo, y tiene mucho sentido, si su energía puede viajar aquí, entonces, ¿porque no venir por completo?

–Entonces no quedara de otra que traerla a la fuerza– opino Haruka.

La cuestión era el cómo, pero a la mañana siguiente Seiya le traería una opción.

:.

Desde que lo vio en el desayuno, Seiya le pareció que estaba actuando sospechosamente, así que no dudo en seguirlo hasta el invernadero, un lugar muy privado de la casa, que cuidaban Zafiro y Lita.

–Ya se te da la jardinería– dijo Haruka.

–Déjame solo, señorita Tenoh.

–Tú no eres muy adicto al celular, y groseramente abusaste de el toda la mañana, ¿Qué ocultas?

–Bueno, la verdad, no quería decirle a nadie, puede ser solo una falsa esperanza.

–No le des más vueltas y habla.

–Pues si me dejaras.

–¡Prosigue!

–Que genio, bueno, Miku me dio la dirección de un señor en Alemania, conocido por escribir un libro sobre portales, portales que llevan a muchos universos, el escritor es un tal Dr. Burke Richter. Yo, iré a Alemania a averiguar eso, agotare todas las opciones para traer a mi bombón de regreso.

–Pues hagámoslo, solo nosotros, como dices, puede ser una pérdida de tiempo.

–Pensaba transformarme para llegar rápido, no sé si puedas hacerlo tú.

–Bueno, vamos a averiguarlo.

Ambos se transformaron, y Fighter y Uranus aparecieron en su lugar.

–Supongo que me puedes llevar– dijo Uranus sin muchas ganas.

–Bueno, supongo que debes tocarme.

–Supongo.

Ambas se quedaron estáticas.

–¿Y bien? – pregunto Fighter.

–Solo rozare tus dedos, no pidas más, ¡eh!

–No te vayas a aprovechar de la situación– advirtió Fighter.

–Ya quisieras– contesto Uranus.

Afortunadamente eso basto, y así ambas llegaron a Alemania. Con lo lista que eran ambas lograron dar rápidamente con la ubicación exacta del Dr. Ritcher, pero se quitaron su transformación para moverse libremente, el hombre vivía en una modesta casa en medio del campo, cuando tocaron, un hombre entrado en años de ojos grises les abrió, se presentaron como fans de su libro, el Doctor al principio se sintió un poco incomodo, pero conforme paso el tiempo, el suspicaz anciano capto la energía que emanaban Seiya y Haruka, ganándose su confianza.

–Pero, pero no ha mencionado como llego a estos descubrimientos que menciona el libro.

–Fue obra de la casualidad, o quizá no, lo cierto es que todo empezó hace cincuenta años, compre este terreno, y halle una cosa muy singular en él.

–Y eso fue…–interrumpió Seiya un poco desesperado por saber.

–La entrada a un universo diferente, regido por leyes diferentes.

–¿Así de sencillo?

–Seiya, tranquilízate– ordeno Haruka.

–Nunca se lo he mostrado a nadie, pero ustedes, ustedes parecen ser personas que han experimentado lo mismo que yo, síganme.

Caminaron detrás del anciano, a lo que era el sótano de la casa, pero cuando la puerta fue abierta, una extraordinaria luz salió de ahí.

–Es increíble– opino Haruka.

–El hombre lo cree saber todo, pero el universo siempre se ríe de nosotros mostrándonos nuevos enigmas– dijo el Dr. Richter.

–¿Usted cree que esta entrada puede llevarnos a universos diferentes? – pregunto Seiya interesado.

–Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, ¿no crees muchacho?

Seiya y Haruka asintieron, no había de otra, entraron a lo desconocido, y cuando llegaron al otro lado, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que se habían transformado en sus alter ego, pero aparte de eso, no veían nada extraordinario, solo montañas áridas y a lo lejos un enorme bosque.

–Pues investiguemos– ordeno Uranus.

–Tú no eres la líder aquí– reclamo Fighter.

–Pero si la más rápida.

Y en un intento por saltar de manera sobrenatural, Uranus se dio cuenta de algo, no tenía poderes, ni Fighter, y tampoco existía la posibilidad de volver.

–Ahora somos personas comunes.

Siguieron un rato explorando, caminaron al borde de un acantilado.

–Debes tener cuidado, la grieta es estrecha pero se ve muy profunda– sugirió Uranus– como ahor…

Y antes de terminar la frase, el piso se abrió debajo de sus pies, afortunadamente Fighter la tomo de la mano.

–Ahora quien es la rápida.

Pero antes de que la pelinegra pudiera fanfarronear más, nuevamente la tierra tembló, llevando a las dos al vacío, solo se salvaron porque Fighter logro agarrarse a tiempo del piso, pero estaban a un paso de caer, sin poderes o alguna herramienta que las ayudara a salir, salvo sus propias habilidades.

Uranus apenas se sostenía de los tobillos de Fighter.

–Tendré que usarte como apoyo para poder subir– dijo Uranus.

–De acuerdo, pero, ¡ten cuidado donde pones tus manotas! – le advirtió la pelinegra.

–Ya quisieras.

–A lo mejor tu si quisieras

–¡Cállate tonta!

-Grrrr.

Y así comenzó Uranus a escalar el cuerpo de Fighter.

–Voltéate–le dijo la rubia.

–Y que dijiste, está ya cayo.

–No digas estupideces, tengo una idea para salir de aquí.

–De acuerdo.

Con mucha dificultad, Fighter logro quedar de espaldas con Uranus, la tierra se había abierto, pero si usaban su cuerpo debidamente, podían subir usando la fuerza de sus piernas, y apoyándose en la otra, así escalaron.

–No eres tan tonta– dijo Fighter una vez que lograron subir.

–Solo es disciplina militar.

Lo cual era una mentira, se acordó de una película de Disney que había visto con Lucero, de ahí saco la idea, se rio internamente al imaginar que Fighter era la llama.

Continuaron su viaje en esa dimensión extraña. Ninguna se percató que eran observadas desde lo alto de la montaña.

:.

.:

:.

Lágrimas.

Una tras otra, tras otra, no paraban, ya eran dos ríos deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Había estado tan tranquila, o por lo menos pensaba que Seiya y los demás podían descansar un poco de su molesta presencia, pero de pronto, uno a uno los recuerdos habían llegado, la zona de Cronos sin querer, abrió la caja de pandora, y ahora, más que nunca, pensaba en no regresar, le había fallado a Seiya, eso si no se lo perdonaría, tampoco las demás la recibirían de brazos abiertos si supieran que se había tomado la libertad de robar sus memorias, y solo por el simple capricho de no relacionar a Seiya con el pasado de todas, que curiosamente se había enlazado de manera caprichosa con ellas.

Era Seiya y solo Seiya, su universo, su todo, sus ojos brillantes como el zafiro, largo y hermoso cabello de ébano, su dulce voz, su alma.

"No habitare con los humanos"

Esa fue la declaración a su hermano Yue.

Sin embargo, por la curiosidad que empezó aquel, ella pronto se halló mirando a ese mundo carnal, lleno de vida, de muerte, de tristezas y alegrías, de amor y odio.

Un poco celosa, miro a esa mujer de ojos dorados llamada Fighter, porque era el centro de atención de Yue, y solo por eso, presencio, lo que sería el nacimiento de su _estrella_.

En medio de una batalla sangrienta.

 _Nació Seiya._

…

* * *

Ay que puedo decir, me siento un poco atolondrada, esperaba escribir mucho, mucho más, pero mi cabeza es un lio, apenas estoy retomando la rutina en México. Quería hacer este capi mucho más chistoso, pero aún no recobro mi payaso interior (ando medio asustadilla pues) espero que alguna línea te haya hecho reír un poquito.

La peli que recordó Haruka fue Las locuras del emperador, por si no la has visto, ¡a mi me encanto! Aun recuerdo al gatito diciendo: ¿esa es mi voz? jajajaja

Muchas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews: yanara de kou, Martha Kou, klaudya, Andreita Kou, Anai kou, Serenalucy, amely614, gregorioabel, alejasmin kou, milirulos.

Ahora sí, lo prometido es deuda, y después de pensarlo mucho, he decidido que el siguiente capítulo será enorme, muy enorme, porque por fin destapare ese pasado, aunque alternare un poco con el presente, será bastante horrible, asi que vayan preparando el estomago.

El título que tengo pensado para el siguiente capítulo ya lo decidí y será una de las primeras vidas en las que me ire adentrando, cuando lo lean seguro notaran de como irán estos relatos del pasado, y después de ver mis opciones (redoble de tambores):

 _Acto 26, Júpiter._

¡Nos leemos, espero muy pronto!


	26. Jupiter

Advertencia: Contiene escenas violentas.

.

.

* * *

Prologo

 _ **De aquellos tiempos, en los que Plutón era la luna de Saturno**_

El sistema solar, en tiempos antiquísimos se constituía por ocho planetas, todos ellos formaban Solárium, y cada uno de ellos era asimismo un _**Reino**_.

Planeta Mercurio era simplemente El Primer Reino, gente pacífica y sabia lo habitaba.

Planeta Venus, El Segundo Reino, los más hermosos de todos, su gran capacidad en la arquitectura era su distinción,

La Tierra, El Tercer Reino, su capacidad militar era abrumadora, sus reyes siempre fueron benevolentes- más, sin embargo, uno de ellos sería la perdición de todo Solárium-, la Luna que era habitada por gente sencilla y dedicada a las artes, estos eran sus vecinos circundantes, en ese entonces la Luna era simplemente llamada: La Colonia.

Planeta Marte, El Cuarto Reino, mundo de fuego y sacerdotes.

Planeta Júpiter, El Quinto Reino, rivalizaba en poderío militar con el Tercer Reino, pero ellos tenían un extra: dominaban la electricidad, todo su conocimiento era un secreto para los demás reinos.

Saturno, El Sexto reino, era el otro planeta que tenía una hermosa perla girando a su alrededor, la llamaban Lapsus, una colonia con extrañas piedras preciosas, en un futuro Lapsus se convertiría en el planeta Plutón, y no por obra de la naturaleza, más bien sería un hecho de Caos, una especie de venganza que sufrirían.

Urano, El Séptimo Reino, lo que más caracterizaba a este, eran sus pocos habitantes alados, todos guerreros, se hacían llamar los Caballeros del Viento.

Y por último y no menos importante; Neptuno, El Octavo Reino, sus habitantes dominaban la Música.

Estos fueron los ocho reinos que formaban Solárium, lugar donde descendería Cosmos.

 **:**

 **.**

 **-*Júpiter*-**

 **.**

 **.**

Todos habían sido reunidos en la plaza mayor, el castillo que con tanto esfuerzo habían construido, era el mudo testigo de la despedida de los más fuertes, la razón: su mundo se estaba extinguiendo, necesitaban buscar un nuevo hogar.

El rey de Kinmoku, de barba larga y gris se dirigía a los cuatro grupos, los elegidos de los clanes.

Kenkou, los sanadores.

Asiris, los guerreros.

Kenmei, los eruditos.

Y Gaido, quienes tendrían la gran responsabilidad de buscar en el vasto universo, un nuevo planeta que habitar, tenían el reloj en contra, solo contaban con cincuenta años- antes de que el planeta estallara- , muchos pensarían que era demasiado tiempo, pero era tan poco, si se consideraba que no sabían su destino, y su búsqueda parecía infinita, además algunos tenían que volver a Kinmoku para llevarlos a su nuevo planeta, los que se quedaban esperando solo tenían la oportunidad de un último salto estelar, era solo una oportunidad de vida, no podían fallar.

-Busquen un nuevo Kinmoku- ordeno su rey desde el alto balcón.

El pueblo entero asintió con una reverencia y un grito de victoria.

\- ¡Si, majestad!

Todos eran indispensables en ese éxodo desesperado, pero del clan de Asiris se levantaría el salvador o salvadora.

Una pequeña niña de ojos dorados y cabello negro azabache, miraba por última vez a su rey, Fighter seria parte de esa expedición con su familia, pero ella ya no regresaría, sería su descendencia quien sobreviviría, quien salvaría a los suyos.

.*.

.***.

Después de muchos años, aquellos viajeros dejaron de llamarse kinmokianos y comenzaron a ser conocidos como los Nómadas Esterales. La niña se volvió mujer, y una guerrera poderosa.

Durante su viaje sufrieron muchas perdidas, pues nadie quería compartir su planeta, la llegada a cada lugar que pisaban era visto como una amenaza. Cada uno de los clanes sufrieron bajas importantes, el millar que salió de Kinmoku, comenzó a reducirse, a pesar de que en su viaje muchos nacieron, esa era una de las razones por las que se retrasaban, las embarazadas no podían dar el salto estelar. Por eso los matrimonios eran controlados y arreglados, tal fue el caso de la hermana de Fighter, Kagome, quien murió en una de esas batallas por el territorio peleado, dando a Fighter la oportunidad de desposar a su viudo: Bankotsu, al principio no se entendieron, es más, se odiaban, pero con el tiempo el amor surgió.

.***.

:

Ahora junto a su esposo Bankotsu, ella libraba su última batalla, el planeta al que habían llegado era en demasía hostil, y sus habitantes por desgracia muy poderosos.

\- ¡Fighter, te dije que te resguardaras! - bufo Bankotsu mientras clavaba su espada en uno de esos gorilas blancos, eran seres primitivos, y adversarios peligrosos.

Ella tenía un enorme vientre abultado, estaba a días de que naciera su primer hijo, unas de las mujeres del clan de Kenkou la había examinado, tendría un niño, y por eso a pesar de las advertencias por la gravidez de su estado, no había parado de luchar.

Mientras la pelinegra cortaba la cabeza de uno de los gorilas blancos, le contesto a su furioso esposo.

\- ¡Querías que me quedara en cama! ¡Y perderme toda esta diversión! ¡No te burles de mí!

La batalla se libraba en un valle cubierto de nieve, los más débiles de los nómadas estelares se habían resguardado en uno de los bosques más próximos, y aunque los guerreros del clan de Asiris estaban dando hasta el último aliento en la pelea, estaban oliendo la inminente derrota.

Algunos guerreros estaban bendecidos por el poder de las estrellas, y podían disparas potentes rayos, así Fighter, pero ahora como estaba embarazada no podía hacerlo, aunque sus enemigos los estaban sobrepasando, de pronto, los gorilas blancos sacaron a unas bestias más descomunales que ellos, parecían elefantes, arrasando con sus gordas y duras patas, y por sus trompas salía fuego, comenzaron a reducir en cenizas todo.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Mira que no darnos la oportunidad de salir de su planeta! - se quejó Fighter acariciando su vientre.

Un chico de cabello rojo les hizo señas en medio de la espesura del bosque, anunciando la retirada.

\- ¡Ya casi terminan de mover el refugio! ¡Debemos irnos, Fighter!

Bankotsu la apresuro mientras cortaba la mano de otro gorila, a su alrededor la nieve estaba cubierta de sangre, de hecho, ambos estaban bañados de carmesí.

\- ¡Si no me haces caso, usare mi poder! - la amenazo Bankotsu.

\- ¡Si lo haces te convertirás en una bestia igual que ellos! - grito Fighter.

Mas sangre a su alrededor.

Ambos sabían que no podían permitirse ser completamente derrotados, no eran solo ellos, ni los que se estaban escondiendo, eran también aquellos que los esperaban de vuelta en su planeta natal, listos para ser guiados a su nuevo hogar.

\- ¡Si no lo hago! ¡Todos moriremos! - ataco Bankotsu.

\- ¡No me subestimes por estar panzona!

Fighter seguía terca, así como lo fue su hermana, y aunque Bankotsu falto a su juramento de no derramar sangre, tampoco deseaba que se convirtiera en un asesino sanguinario, ella lo quería ver siempre ajeno a la muerte, aunque era un guerrero, era imposible esa idea, pero no para Fighter, sus ojos dorados miraron determinada a Bankotsu.

-Nuestro hijo merece que uno de sus progenitores sea bueno, en mis manos hay mucha mortandad- dijo Fighter acariciando la mejilla de Bankotsu, ignorando el caos de la batalla, como si esta se hubiera congelado a su alrededor- mi alma no tiene salvación, tú serás el ejemplo a seguir de esta familia, ¿sí? ¿me lo prometes?

Bankotsu asintió levemente, asustado y extrañado de esas palabras, y eso le basto a Fighter, se alejó de el con una inusitada velocidad, como esa que no había visto desde hacía nueve meses atrás, y cuando ella encontró el punto exacto, invoco su poder estelar, en la lejanía Bankotsu grito su nombre, la azabache lo escucho, pero no se detuvo, su poder estelar arraso las fuerzas más letales del ejército de gorilas, también los elefantes escupe fuego, Bankotsu corrió hacia ella, ella que lo miro con una sonrisa ególatra, pues no solo les había dado la victoria a los suyos, su hijo seguía ahí, vivo, moviéndose en su vientre, y ese momento, en que la mirada dorada se conectó con la azul, basto para que ambos bajaran su guardia, y una lanza fuera enviada en contra de Fighter, atravesando su espalda, saliendo por delante de su vientre por la fuerza ejercida, rozando apenas la cabeza de su primogénito en su interior, ella de inmediato escupió sangre de su boca, Bankotsu la abrazo, y mientras el resto de sus compatriotas reducía a los gorilas restantes, la pareja asimilaba que aquello era una despedida, el chico de larga trenza no daba a crédito que le volviera a pasar, pero estaba sucediendo, su esposa estaba muriendo en sus brazos.

-Yo te llevare, los de Kenmei te sanaran.

Con la mano temblorosa, Fighter acaricio la mejilla de Bankotsu.

-Sabes que no podrán, no así, de por si- un poco más de sangre por la boca- es un milagro que nuestro hijo este vivo- ella llevo la mano del padre a su vientre- sácalo, porque si no lo haces, también morirá.

-No, no me pidas eso…yo, por mi culpa…

-Por hacerme caso, lo sé, y no me arrepiento, tu alma buena sigue ahí- Fighter toco el pecho de Bankotsu-, es lo que me importa, serás un buen ejemplo para nuestro hijo, lo llamaras Seiya.

-No me hagas esto- lloro su esposo.

-Por favor- susurro Fighter- salva a Seiya.

En un mar de lágrimas, Bankotsu alzo su espada contra Fighter, y de un corte limpio abrió su vientre ya de por si ensangrentado, un hermoso bebe fue sostenido en sus brazos, mismos que lo acercaron a la madre moribunda.

-Es tan hermoso, mi Seiya…- murmuro Fighter con voz trémula- seguro sus ojos son como estrellas…

Y esto fue lo último que declaro, Fighter, la guerrera de ojos dorados.

 **:**

 **.***.**

 **:**

Cosmos se burló de Yue con una mirada.

-Mira nada más en que acabo tu humana patética, simplemente patética, no sé qué le veías.

-Eso dices, pero sí que estuviste interesada en su vida todos estos años, dime, ¿no te da un poco de curiosidad lo que será de su progenie?

Cosmos movió la cabeza, su hermano en verdad le divertía con sus intereses sin sentido.

-Como desees, pero te mostrare algo interesante- propuso Yue.

Una hermosa semilla estelar de color dorado apareció frente a ellos, era la semilla de Fighter de Asiris.

-Ahora esta luz que nació como una simple mortal, se convertirá en ...

Yue saco de su propio caldero, elementos mezclados del universo primigenio.

-Mi primer Sailor, la elegí desde que la vi.

-Enserio hermano, deja ya de perder el tiempo con estos humanos, ¿no has tenido suficiente?

-En absoluto. Recién comienzo, muy pronto vendrá a mi otra semilla elegida, ya puedo oler la sangre derramada.

-Suerte con eso- se despidió Cosmos.

Y se alejó de la neblina que envolvía a Yue, pero cuando estuvo lo suficiente alejada se quedó pensativa, porque, aunque lo negara, sí que le había interesado Fighter y su historia. Cosmos se había intrigado, sobre todo la última entrega de aquella mujer, ¿cómo preocuparse más por otro ser que por ella misma? Además, eso que llamaba hijo parecía un verdadero problema, sin embargo, la pelinegra de ojos dorados había dado la vida por ese pequeño ser en su vientre, la vida de los humanos después de todo, parecía guardar más enigmas de los que Cosmos creía entender.

"Mi hermano, ya me está contagiando, tal vez mire un poco, solo un poco esa vida, Seiya dice que se llamara, si me aburro, considerare echarle un vistazo a ese humano"

-Cosmos.

La voz de su Madre la llamo desde las tinieblas.

-Madre.

Corrió a su encuentro, los brazos amorosos de Caos la envolvieron, después de todo era su favorita y única hija, Yue era demasiado frio y rebelde.

-He sentido una vibración negativa en ti- la acuso Caos.

-Te has equivocado Madre.

-Solo espero que no empieces como tu hermano, Yue no es lo que esperaba, aunque deseo que te entiendas bien con él, después de todo es tu compañero eterno.

-Tendré una aburrida eternidad, además no lo necesito, solo tu Madre, solo estas tú.

-También eres mi todo, hija mía.

-Madre, quisiera saber algo, no es que me importe, pero ¿has repartido las sombras en el universo?

-Dime exactamente lo que te inquieta.

-Nada en verdad, solo que Yue miraba un planeta agonizante.

-Si he repartido las sombras en el universo, pero es normal, es parte de un ciclo necesario, para la vida se requiere la muerte.

-Lo entiendo Madre, perdona si te incomode.

Cosmos se alejó de Caos, sintiendo una extraña opresión en su corazón.

 **:**

 **.***.**

 **:**

 **.**

En El Primer Reino de Solárium, los libros se quemaban, cientos, miles, los habitantes no hacían más que llorar, aunque ocupaban toda el agua posible para detenerlo, este solo crecía más y más, era un fuego azul, un fuego maldito.

\- ¡Mami, quiero ayudar!

Una hermosa niña de cabellos y ojos azules llevaba una pequeña cubeta hacia la imponente biblioteca.

\- ¡Hazte a un lado, Mercury!

De un empujón la niña fue a dar al suelo, con todo y balde, solo pudo ver como sus padres y los demás habitantes del reino, intentaban apagar el fuego, pero todo fue consumido.

Años después, una terrible enfermedad azoto El Primer Reino, Mercury a sus trece años no sabía nada de artes curativas, todo ese conocimiento se había convertido en cenizas, y siendo tan pequeña cuando ocurrió aquello, no le dio tiempo de aprender, también su hermosa tierra se había vuelto desolada, los que no habían muerto por la enfermedad lo estaban haciendo por falta de alimento, y es que habían cerrado sus fronteras, ninguno de los otros reinos de Solárium podían prestarle ayuda, estaban seguros que esa desgracia, y la muerte prematura de los sabios que estaban redactando nuevos libros, no era obra de la casualidad, desconfiaban de los otros reinos, y no estaban tan errados, uno de los nobles del Tercer Reino, había iniciado su partida de ajedrez , y los habitantes de todo Solárium eran sus peones.

Mercury, limpiaba el cuerpo reseco de su madre, era todo lo que podía hacer, pues ya no estaba viva, pero aun así deseaba darle eso, un poco de dignidad, su padre hacia un mes había fallecido, al igual que sus otros hermanos, pero parecía que la muerte no gustaba de ella, algunos de los habitantes habían desertado a los otros Reinos de Solárium, incluso un joven le había propuesto irse con él, al Segundo Reino.

-Hemos abierto un hueco en la defensa, Mercury, piénsalo, ya nada te ata aquí, nuestro rey está loco, no piensa más, ¿me estas siquiera poniendo atención?

El joven busco la razón en ella, pero no la encontró, ella siguió mirando al piso, pero algo la hizo levantar la mirada, como una chispa de conocimiento, y no lo miro a él, miro las plantas, espinosas, pero de flores blancas, era como si un velo se hubiera levantado, recordó la voz de su abuelo, uno de los bibliotecarios.

"Esta es la flor santa, tiene espinas, pero es un remedio para cualquier enfermedad, lo mejor de todo, no necesita agua para sobrevivir".

¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?

El joven cansado de su negativa, se marchó.

La peli azul miro como perdida el horizonte, hasta que el chico se convirtió en un diminuto punto a la distancia. De pronto, Mercury entro corriendo por un cuchillo, salió nuevamente presa de la desesperanza, se lanzó sobre la planta de flor santa y espinándose las manos, recordó a todos aquellos que ya no la necesitaban, si hubiera recordado eso antes, toda su familia se habría salvado, presa de una locura, destrozo la planta, se sentía culpable, pero la pobre no sabía, que todo era obra de una magia oscura, producto de la ambición sin medida de un príncipe del Tercer Reino de Solárium, que incluso esa magia podía manipular mentes, aunque no todas las mentes que él deseaba.

Ignorante de todo eso, presa de la tristeza, confusión, y con lágrimas en los ojos, Mercury tiñó de carmesí esas plantas. Llevándose un último deseo:

" _Algún día atesorare tanto conocimiento, que mi mente se desbordara de júbilo"_

 **:**

 **.***.**

 **:**

\- ¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! ¡niña endemoniada donde estas!

La pequeña aguanto la risa desde adentro del barril, su criandera, la mujer que procuro de ella mientras su madre se ocupaba de las labores de una reina, tenía horas buscándola, y su desesperación no era para menos, los reyes del Séptimo Reino de Solárium- sus padres- daban una gran fiesta, porque no siempre los reyes del Tercer Reino salían a visitas diplomáticas, y aunque no eran tan queridos en Solárium, eran los más fuertes, por ende, temidos.

\- ¡Niña! ¡La fiesta está por terminar y nunca diste tus respetos a los invitados, da gracias que tienes otras hermanas, mejor educadas, y que han sabido ocultar tu grosería!

La criandera rechoncha, iba destapando una por una las vasijas. Pero era aún más lista la pequeña Uranus, con sumo cuidado salió de su escondite y logro evadir a la pobre mujer en sus narices.

En el camino, Uranus logro arrebatarle un panecillo a un criado, ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplices, la pequeña rubia era la más querida de la familia real, siguió su camino hasta las afueras del castillo, la música aburrida en verdad le daba sueño, se adentró en el bosque, y mientras le daba un último mordisco a su panecillo, diviso a una dama en el claro del bosque, era una chica castaña, de vestido verde y muy alta.

"Una tonta que se perdió", pensó Uranus descuidadamente.

Pero de pronto, la joven se quitó el vestido y en sus muslos, amarradas dos dagas, comenzó a manejarlas con una maestría, que haría palidecer a cualquier caballero alado de su reino, Uranus se quiso acercar más, pero al intentarlo, piso una rama saca, entonces una de las dagas rasgo el aire, muy cerca de su mejilla izquierda, y luego se clavó en el tronco atrás de ella.

\- ¡Quien está ahí!

\- ¡No me mates!

La chica se acercó hasta Uranus.

-Vaya, nunca pensé encontrar a la realeza por aquí.

Uranus tenía las mejillas rojas, la joven no se inmutaba al mostrar sus desarrollados encantos.

\- ¿No eres mujer? ¿Por qué te apenas pequeña?

Pero, ¿Cómo podía decir Uranus que había quedado prendada de ella?

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto anonadada.

-Júpiter.

-Júpiter- murmuro Uranus como grabándose el nombre en el corazón.

-Pequeña Uranus, bueno, ya no tan pequeña, recuerdo que eras un regordete bebé cuando te conocí- dijo acariciando la rubia cabellera- deberíamos regresar al castillo, mantengamos este encuentro en secreto, ¿quieres? - pidió guiñando un ojo.

-Si- contesto Uranus tratando de ocultar los latidos de su corazón, se había enamorado.

La pequeña Uranus pudo llegar a su cuarto sin problemas, mientras que Júpiter se dirigía a otro lado, donde su esposo la esperaba.

 **:.**

 **.:**

Un hombre maduro de barba oscura y con tintes blancos la esperaba en uno de los pasillos del castillo.

-Esposo mío, disculpa que…

Una bofetada de parte del General del Quinto Reino la silencio.

-Disculpa aceptada, tolero tus ganas de ser una guerrera, pero no aceptare que me dejes en ridículo, algunos preguntaron por ti al final de la fiesta, tuve que decir que estabas indispuesta, ahora quita esa cara de enojo y acompáñame, sabes que no venimos a un simple cotilleo.

Ambos bajaron a un sótano, cuidándose de que nadie más los viera, llegaron a un salón, representantes del Cuarto, Quinto, Séptimo y Octavo Reino se encontraban ahí, todos hombres, por supuesto se molestaron al ver a la esposa del General.

-Ganímedes, si no vas a compartir a tu esposa, será mejor que la regreses a tu alcoba- dijo Deimos- esto es cosa seria.

Júpiter en un movimiento rápido, se plantó enfrente del guerrero, poniendo una de sus dagas en la garganta.

-Yo soy seria.

Otro de ellos comenzó a reír.

-La niña de Calisto resulto ser toda una fiera, quien la viera, tan joven y preparada, saludos a tu padre- Fobos le beso la mano a Júpiter.

\- ¡No soy una niña, ya tengo diecisiete! - grito soltándose.

-Ganimedes podría ser tu abuelo.

-No vine a discutir mi matrimonio con ustedes, hay que tener premura- dijo Ganimedes seriamente- ya nos hemos atrevido demasiado a plantar esta reunión en las narices de los representantes del Tercer Reino.

-Los sospechosos para ser exactos- comento Júpiter.

-De acuerdo pongámonos serios- dijo Fobos- uno de los sobrevivientes del Primero Reino declaro cuanto aconteció ahí, y dados los hechos, eso que sucedió ahí fue una especie de magia negra, nosotros también estamos teniendo problemas, algunas de nuestras sacerdotisas están perdiendo su poder, en pocas palabras, comenzamos a tener problemas con el fuego sagrado, este ya no puede revelarnos nada.

-Entonces el asunto es más serio de lo que pensé- dijo Ganimedes acariciándose la barba.

-Pero no tenemos pruebas, la última solo es una leyenda, el Cristal Dorado del Tercer Reino nunca ha sido visto, pero si es tan poderoso como se dice, entonces todos corremos peligro, además, el Tercer Reino ha realizado una serie de reformas en sus defensas, no es fácil ser un espía en su territorio- dijo Oberón.

-Yo puedo ir, nadie sospecharía de una educada jovencita- se ofreció Júpiter.

-Si te atrapan, no contaras con nadie, hasta yo me desentenderé de ti- le contesto su esposo.

-No esperaba menos de ti.

Ganimedes le acaricio la barbilla, mientras le daba un dulce beso.

-Yo en cambio espero todo de ti, y espero que vuelvas de una pieza, tengo un primogénito en mente.

Júpiter se ruborizo, ganándose las burlas de Fobos y Deimos.

Y así fue, durante tres años, Júpiter realizo múltiples viajes al Tercer Reino, como mujer tenía muchas excusas validas: buscar hermosas telas exclusivas de ese planeta, el cotilleo en la corte, aunque su carácter y porte imponente no le dejaba hacer muchas amigas, pero para su fortuna, una pequeña Uranus se le pego como mosca a la miel, la princesa con el pretexto de conocer más acerca de los reinos de Solárium se le unió, Júpiter muy a su pesar, se escudó de la ingenua pequeña, se aprovechó de como la idolatraba para usarla como una excelente fachada de dama frívola e inocente, por eso consiguió mucha información, cada vez más cerca de la verdad, bueno, eso creía, porque todas las pruebas que estaba recabando daban como único culpable al rey del Tercer Reino, siendo que era inocente, mientras tanto, su esposo Ganimedes, Fobos, Deimos y Oberón trataban de salvar las situaciones misteriosas que se daban en sus respectivas tierras natales. Realizando sin querer el juego de uno de los príncipes del Tercer Reino: **Silvers Rayleigh.**

Júpiter ataviada con un vestido verde que acentuaba su delicada figura, ya de toda una mujer, se dirigió a los jardines, donde se encontraba la esposa de Silvers Rayleigh, la mujer de cabellos dorados y mirada azul observaba a su pequeño hijo jugar.

-¡Earth! ¡No te subas a los arboles! - lo riñó su madre.

-Lilith, dale un poco de libertad.

La mujer casi se cae del susto.

-Júpiter, no te escuche llegar.

-Perdón, Lilith.

-No hay cuidado, pero una madre concentrada en su hijo no tiene cabeza para el mundo.

-Y ya viene otro- Júpiter dirigió su mirada melancólica al vientre abultado.

-No te preocupes, seguro el tuyo vendrá pronto, claro, si Ganimedes no estuviera tan ocupado.

Ambas mujeres se le quedaron viendo al pequeño de cabello negro y ojos azules, viva imagen de la estirpe noble de la futura Tierra: Endimión.

-Earth, quiere una hermanita, yo igual, ya hasta tenemos un nombre: Selene.

-Un bello nombre, espero se cumplan sus deseos.

-Hoy no te acompaña la pequeña Uranus.

-Ya ni tan pequeña.

-Cierto, de a poco su destino la está alcanzando.

-El destino nos alcanza a todos.

-Júpiter, ten cuidado que el destino no te alcance a ti.

Era un juego de palabras, pero la castaña supo notar cierta advertencia, no como alguien que amenaza, sino de alguien que se preocupaba.

-Tendré cuidado majestad.

Cuando Júpiter regreso a su habitación, se encontró en el piso a Uranus, limpiándose unas lágrimas, y con la carta que tenía preparaba para su marido en mano. Era uno de tantos informes que le escribía a su esposo Ganimedes, pero desgraciadamente venia cierta referencia hacia Uranus.

-Perdóname pequeña.

\- ¡Ya no soy una pequeña! ¡Me has usado como una careta! ¡Fingiendo ser dulce e inocente a mi lado! ¡Y yo…yo…que!

Júpiter le tapó la boca.

-No del todo es cierto que te use, en verdad te estimo mucho, veo en ti la hija que aún no tengo.

-Pero yo te veo de otra manera.

-Y es todo un honor- dijo Júpiter agachándose para mirarla, aunque solo un poco, pues Uranus ya estaba acariciando la adolescencia.

-No me odies Uranus, pero el fin justifica los medios, algún día lo entenderás

Y claro que eso lo entendería Uranus, es más, aunque olvidara todo, eso la guiaría en sus acciones por siempre.

-Quiero ayudarte, Júpiter.

-Lo agradezco, pero esto pronto acabara, solo guárdame el secreto, ¿quieres?

Y limpiándose las lágrimas, Uranus asintió fervientemente.

Semanas después, con las pruebas que logro reunir júpiter, el consejo supremo de Solárium confronto al rey del Tercer Reino, siendo enviado a la guillotina, uno de sus principales crimines era la extinción del Primer Reino, ahí donde Mercury se quitó la vida, el rey alego hasta el último aliento su inocencia, y culpaba a su segundo hermano de haber orquestado todo para obtener su reino, por supuesto, el rey era inocente, pero aun así murió.

 **:**

 **.***.**

 **:**

Y mientras esto sucedía en Solárium, en una galaxia distante estaba por ocurrir otra tragedia.

Bankotsu y el resto de los nómadas estelares, habían llegado a un nuevo planeta, aunque sus habitantes eran pacíficos, no podían compartir los recursos con ellos, y mucho menos con los que aún estaba esperando en Kinmoku, pero les habían dado un plazo razonable para que retomaran fuerzas y continuar el viaje.

Bankotsu y Seiya se encontraban comiendo un poco de fruta, sentados en el pasto, siempre alejados de los demás nómadas, era irónico, pero a pesar de ser la familia de la fallecida heroína Fighter, no eran vistos con buenos ojos, al contrario, ambos eran vistos como aves de mal augurio, como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de haberse quedado sin su mejor guerrera, aunque no era su culpa, pero no era para menos el sentir de la gente, pues desde entonces su suerte se había tornado negra.

-Seiya, mira nada más, ya estas todos sucio.

Bankotsu lo cargo.

-Tendremos que bañarnos en el rio.

-Papi, el agua no me gusta.

-Y a mí no me gustan los niños mugrosos.

\- ¡No quiero lavarme! ¡Tengo miedo!

-Te lo aguantas…

Bankotsu iba a agregar algo más, pero una fuerte vibración venida desde el cielo lo hizo callar, era una luz brillante, un gigantesco meteorito iba en contra de ese planeta. El hombre de larga trenza dejo a su hijo, a lo lejos pudo ver las tiendas remolineándose por el movimiento de la gente, ese meteorito acabaría con todos, él podía tomar a su hijo, Bankotsu si tenía las fuerzas suficientes para huir, pero no los demás, y con ese conocimiento tuvo una difícil decisión, miro al inocente Seiya que acababa de tomar una mariposa con sus manos, ofreciéndosela.

-Eres el mejor papi del mundo.

Su hijo apenas tenía cuatro años, y aunque lo detestaran, entre los suyos aún se encontraba la familia de ambas esposas, y por lo tanto la familia de Seiya.

-Eres un niño listo.

Se agacho hasta acariciar la cabeza de Seiya.

-También un niño fuerte, pero ahora tendrás que serlo mucho más, ¿me prometes que vas a seguir siendo un niño fuerte?

\- ¡Si papi!

Bankotsu lo cargo, y le beso la coronilla, era el fruto de su amor con Fighter, era su todo.

-Vas a ir al campamento, y le darás esto al jefe.

Bankotsu escribió algo rápidamente y le dio el papel a Seiya, ahí redactaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer y suplicaba que cuidaran de su pequeño.

Usando todas sus fuerzas, Bankotsu se disparó hacia el espacio, y empleando todo su poder al límite, destruyo aquel meteorito, una gran luz lo envolvió.

-Cumplí, mi amor, usé todo mi poder, pero no para destruir, sino para preservar.

Su cuerpo se disolvió con los restos del meteorito.

 **:.**

 **.:**

 **:.**

\- ¡Porque no me dejaste detenerlo, era tan fácil! - grito Cosmos a Yue- ¡Ahora el pequeño Seiya se ha quedado sin padres!

-Eso no te incumbe, ¿o sí? ¿quieres hablar con Madre sobre esto?

Cosmos desvió su mirada, hacia la imagen del pequeño Seiya, quien por andar distraído perdió el papel en el arroyo, cayendo en él, Yue observo inquisitivamente a su hermana, ¿ella se atrevería a salvar al pequeño humano? ¿descendería al mundo mortal? ¿Cuándo cambio tanto Cosmos?

Pero no hizo nada, simplemente miro a Seiya casi ahogarse, aferrándose a un tronco, a rastras salió del rio, quedándose dormido, sin nadie que lo cuidara, con ropa húmeda, tan frágil, pero luego se levantó, y anduvo errante, hasta que por fin dio con el campamento.

\- ¿Dónde está el vago de tu padre? - le dijo una mujer vieja, una pariente suya- casi morimos, pero gracias a los dioses estelares sucedió un milagro, pero seguro a él ni le importo, si no le importa su hijo, vete, vete…

La vieja empujo a Seiya, y así fue tratado por todos, hasta que finalmente decidió salir del campamento, ya sin papel en mano, no tenía razón para ver al jefe, busco el claro del bosque, adonde su padre se despidió, pero no lo encontró, cansado, hambriento y con moretones, se quedó pegado a un árbol, lobos comenzaron a rodearle.

:.

.:

-Yue, puedes decirle a Madre que mirare de cerca el mundo mortal.

-Ella se va a enfadar.

-Lo siento.

Y Cosmos hizo lo que nunca imagino, tomo una forma de luz, y viajo hasta ahí, se apareció encima del pequeño, su luz protectora hizo huir a los lobos que estaban listos para devorarse al pequeño pelinegro, su calidez envolvió a Seiya, secándolo, curándolo.

-Vive, vive mi niño.

Se quedo cuidándole toda la noche, deseando por primera vez en su existencia, poder ser mortal, y acariciar el hermoso rostro de Seiya.

Esa escena se repitió durante varias semanas, pero Seiya nunca la veía, aunque presentía a Cosmos, pues sentía su calidez, y un aroma dulce que siempre la envolvía, hasta una noche que se hizo el dormido, y cuando ella descendió, pudo verla.

\- ¡Lucecita!

Cosmos no supo que hacer, jamás le había visto de cerca y despierto, y tal como la madre de Seiya había dicho, los zafiros de Seiya parecían miles de estrellas.

\- ¡Lucecita, te quiero!

El corazón de Cosmos se removió, era una sensación tan avasalladora, que no supo que decir, se quedó flotando simplemente en silencio.

-Te hice una corona de flores- dijo Seiya levantándola- pero no veo donde ponértela, no tienes cabeza.

Seiya hizo un puchero tan adorable, que Cosmos no pudo evitar reírse.

\- ¡Lucecita, no te burles de mí!

-Perdóname pequeño.

\- ¡Hablas, hablas!

-Si, pero tu más. Gracias por las flores, aunque no las puedo tocar, puedo olerlas.

-Pero tampoco tienes nariz.

-Pero si muchos trucos.

\- ¿Por qué solo me visitas de noche?

-Estoy contigo a toda hora, pero es cuando las estrellas brillan, cuando tengo más poder.

-Ah.

-Sabes, he visto una buena mujer, creo que ella podrá cuidarte, no es de tu gente, pero creo que mientras estés aquí te será de ayuda.

\- ¿Ya no vas a estar conmigo?

-Si, pero, no tanto como desearía, mi Madre está molesta, necesito contentarme con ella.

-Le puedo hacer una corona de flores, para que se contente.

-Es tan tierno de tu parte, lo tendré en cuenta.

-Entonces, ¿no te veré?

-Si, si volveré, pero estoy preparando un regalo, digamos que he estado buscado un hogar para ti, pero no lo hay, así que he decidido crear un nuevo Kinmoku.

\- ¡Yupi! ¡Les diré a todos!

-No van a creerle a una criaturita como tú, pero no te apures, yo los guiare.

\- ¡Genial!

-Así que ahora, ve al norte, busca a una mujer llamada Lea, cuidara de ti, solo una cosa más, ya no cantes esa canción tan triste.

Seiya, que apenas hablaba con propiedad, compuso su primera canción, y era dedicada totalmente a Cosmos, cuando se sentía solo la cantaba, nunca se imaginó que realmente su canto si atraía a la hija de Caos.

-Ah, esta:

 _Quisiera tener una luz que ilumine mi espíritu,_

 _Pero yo soy solo polvo en la oscuridad,_

 _¿Cuándo mis lagrimas se convertirán,_

 _En azúcar salada que pueda probar?_

 _Extiendo mis manos hacia el cielo de noche,_

 _Pero mis ojos no pueden mirar,_

 _Ya que mi alma no para de llorar_

 _Porque solo soy polvo en la oscuridad._

 _Pero las estrellas también son polvo,_

 _Y estas brillan también en la oscuridad._

 _Quisiera pensar, que yo también puedo brindar_

 _Esos mágicos destellos en las sombras_

 _Una luz al cosmos yo quiero otorgar_

 _¿Voltearías a verme?_

 _¿Me escucharías?_

 _¿Te parezco cálido?_

 _cuando atravieso el firmamento siento frio,_

 _Creo que te falta calor,_

 _Yo te ofrezco un poco del mío…_

\- ¡Si esa! ¡No es propia de un niño de tu edad!

-La cantare si me pongo triste.

-Yo espero que eso no suceda más.

Cosmos envolvió a Seiya con su poder, para que llegara con bien a su destino, después de todo, era muy pequeño, apenas cinco años.

-Te estaré protegiendo en la distancia- prometió Cosmos.

.:.

Cuando volvió al lado de Yue y Caos, solo encontró furia, ambos estaban decepcionados, de que ella usara su valioso tiempo para hablar con un mortal.

-Te di a Yue para que hablaras con alguien de tu nivel- le recrimino Caos- es inaceptable tu comportamiento.

-Perdóname Madre, hermano, no volverá a pasar, solo déjenme preparar un nuevo planeta.

-Tu nunca te has interesado en eso.

-Solo me place hacerlo y ya, no hay grandes explicaciones.

-Es por el humano- dijo Yue con rencor.

-Pues es tu culpa, tú me metiste en esto.

-Pero yo solo veía en la distancia, has cruzado la línea.

-Si la he cruzado, ¿piensas interferir con mis deseos? ¿quieres pelear?

-Pues si es necesario para que entres en razón, lo hare.

Caos miro atónita, los truenos y rayos envolver su hogar, como sus amados hijos peleaban por primera vez, y todo por culpa de un simple e insignificante humano, fue cuando su odio hacia el mundo terrenal nació.

 **:**

 **.***.**

 **:**

Seiya llego al lugar indicado por Cosmos, encontró a una mujer amable, hermosa, joven e inexplicablemente sola, pero ella así lo había querido, nunca se entendió con ningún hombre, ni tampoco le apeteció tener un hijo de alguien.

Era valiente, casi una guerrera, vivía tranquila, fue fácil para ambos quererse con los años, como madre e hijo.

\- ¡Ya me voy, Mami! - grito Seiya tomando un morral café de la mesa.

\- ¡No regreses tarde, no me gusta cenar sola!

A veces Seiya se daba sus vueltas al campamento de los suyos, con el tiempo las tiendas se convirtieron en casas, y al parecer, las jóvenes generaciones olvidaron su mandato, y los habitantes de ese planeta también se acostumbraron a ellos, todo parecía ir tan bien, solo parecía.

Con tan solo siete años de edad, Seiya era casi independiente, y quería mucho a Lea, su nueva madre.

Los nómadas estelares comenzaron a prosperar, y por eso, enviaban cosas útiles a la basura, y era ahí donde luego se dirigía Seiya, siempre encontraba algo que le pudiera servir a Lea, ya fuera ropa o utensilios. Muchos lo veían pasar sin importarles, algunos incluso, ya habían olvidado quienes fueron sus padres, solo era un simple huérfano, pero una mirada esmeralda comenzó a seguirlo, sus pequeños pies la guiaban curiosa al chico de ojos zafiro y larga cabellera azabache. Healer gustaba de espiarle a la distancia, recriminándose así misma por hacer semejante tontería, pero igual no lo dejaba, tampoco se podía dar una amistad, ella era hija del jefe de los nómadas estelares, era una niña importante, no como ese mendigo, aunque era cierto que si le cambiaran las ropas a Seiya se vería como un príncipe, pero eso jamás sucedería.

-Otra vez estas aquí- la regaño Maker.

-No hables fuerte.

Seiya seguía buscando entre la basura.

-Pues ven conmigo. Alguien te tiene que cuidar, ni siquiera sabes bañarte sola.

-Pero acabo de cumplir seis. Tan solo soy un año menor que tú.

-Nuestra madre está ocupada, me dejo a cargo, así que obedece, regresa a la casa.

-Pero…

-El niño ya se fue.

Era cierto, Seiya se había marchado.

-Y no lo vuelvas a seguir- le ordeno Maker.

Healer hizo un gran berrinche, porque alguna vez escucho a Seiya cantar, y le pareció la voz más bonita que hubiera escuchado. Así que por supuesto, no le haría caso a Maker, y nuevamente buscaría una oportunidad para escucharle cantar. Por eso, días después, se encontraba siguiendo a Seiya en el bosque, pero esta vez, no conto con que él se daría cuenta.

\- ¡Te atrape! - dijo Seiya lanzándose sobre Healer.

\- ¡Auch!

Seiya se quitó de encima a Healer, quien lucía adorable con sus mejillas encendidas.

-Creí que eras una musaraña-dijo Seiya riendo.

\- ¡No soy ninguna musaraña!

-Pero eres rara.

\- ¡Como que rara!

-Pues nadie de los nómadas me habla, creo que eres la primera.

Nuevamente las mejillas de Healer se sonrojaron.

-Pues no te creas tan importante, solo pasaba por aquí.

-Claro, claro- se burló Seiya.

-Este, y, hoy, ¿no vas a cantar?

\- ¿Me has escuchado? - ahora Seiya era el que se sonrojaba de pena, solo recordaba haberle cantado a su madre Lea, porque los recuerdos sobre una hermosa luz que lo cuidaba se le antojaban de fantasía, simples sueños.

-Pues no cantas mal.

-Bueno, de acuerdo, cantare.

Con la luz brillante del medio día, Seiya entono una linda canción, Healer quedo muy impresionada, demasiado, se despidieron después de eso.

-Mami ya llegué.

-Seiya, estaba a punto de cenar sola.

-Lo siento.

-Te veo diferente, ¿paso algo?

-No, nada.

\- ¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

Solo había pasado que Seiya había hecho su primera amiga.

-Veo que trajiste muchas cosas, pero no me gusta que vayas por allá, esa gente no es tan amable como antes.

-Pero son mi familia.

-No lo parecen, ahora yo soy tu familia.

\- ¡La mami más linda del mundo! – corrió Seiya a abrazarla- Aunque de peinado chistoso.

Seiya acaricio los odangos castaños, las largas coletas de Lea llegaban hasta su cintura.

-Quien necesita un corte de cabello eres tú- le dijo su madre.

-Pero me gusta largo- hizo un puchero Seiya.

-Por lo menos deberías amarrarlo.

-No quiero, seguro parecería niña.

Lea comenzó a reír.

.:.

Al pasar los días, Healer buscaba la oportunidad de ver a Seiya, escabulléndose de Maker, una linda amistad se formó entre ellos.

Ambos niños se encontraban tirados en el pasto, Healer hacia una corona de flores, Seiya se le quedo mirando.

-Creo que una vez hice una.

\- ¿Cómo?

-Una corona, aunque no recuerdo para quien.

-Esta ni creas que es para ti.

-Y yo que me estaba emocionando.

Healer se sonrojo, siempre se sonrojaba cuando Seiya la miraba intensamente con sus zafiros.

-Eres un buen niño Seiya, espero que siempre seas así.

-Tu eres muy cursi, Healer.

Ella le saco la lengua, el siguió riendo, sin saber que sería la última vez en mucho tiempo que vería a Seiya de esa manera.

De pronto se escucharon risas de hombres.

Ambos corrieron a esconderse entre los arbustos.

Seiya presintió algo malo, esos hombres se dirigían al camino que llevaba a su casa.

-Tengo que ir con mi mami, tu regresa a casa.

Healer asintió temerosa, a ella no le gusto tampoco la pinta de aquellos sujetos.

Seiya se apresuró por un atajo, logrando llegar primero, Lea se encontraba cortando leña con un hacha.

-Mami, mami, vienen hombres.

-Siempre pasan hombres aquí, estamos de camino al pueblo más cercano ¿Por qué te asustas?

Tan solo termino la pregunta, aparecieron los nueve, no eran hombres ordinarios eran mercenarios, en su cara se les veía la lascivia pintada. Caminaron amenazantes hacia Lea y Seiya.

-Miren nada más, que linda cosita tenemos aquí.

Lea levanto el hacha.

-Tenemos hambre mujer.

\- ¡Yo no soy su criada, lárguense por donde llegaron!

-Lo haremos, pero antes nos gustaría tener un poco de diversión.

El hombre que acababa de decir aquello se lanzó sobre ella, pero un hachazo le hizo un corte en la mejilla.

-Les dije que se fueran.

Otros dos se acercaron, mientras el herido tomo a Seiya.

-Si te portas mal, tu pequeño la pagara, y quien sabe, esta tan bonito, que igual y hasta nos divertiríamos con el también.

\- ¡No se atrevan!

Furiosa, Lea propino un machetazo más, arrancándole la mano.

\- ¡Seiya corre!

\- ¡No mami! ¡No!

\- ¡Si me quieres huye!

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Seiya comenzó a correr, pero no abandonándola, más bien fue por ayuda.

Cuando llego, imploro al primer nómada que fuera con él.

\- ¡Están atacando a mi madre!

\- ¡Vete de aquí! Nosotros solo cuidamos de los nuestros.

El hombre lo aventó, pero con el escándalo que estaban haciendo otros se acercaron.

\- ¡Pero yo soy un nómada también! - grito desde el suelo.

\- ¡No eres más que un sucio huérfano!

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Nunca les he pedido nada! ¡Soy de los suyos y nunca me tendieron una mano! ¡Ayúdenme!

-Elocuentes palabras para alguien tan pequeño- Maker se acercó a Seiya, Healer venia también y una pelirroja.

-Yo vi a esos hombres, se veían como asesinos- dijo Healer a Maker.

-Me desobedeciste.

-Pero no eres mi madre.

-Yo si lo soy, y Maker solo hace lo que le pido.

Una mujer alta de cabellera platinada y ojos verdes llego con su marido.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Seiya necesita ayuda- imploro Healer.

-Deberíamos ayudar- comento Kakkyu.

-Ustedes solo son unas niñas sin criterio, no vamos a exponernos a represalias de la gente de este planeta, mejor que hagan de las suyas por allá esos bandidos.

\- ¿No tienen corazón? - chillo Seiya.

-Por favor papá, haz algo- suplico Healer.

-Creo que mi hermanita tiene un poco de razón- la apoyo Maker- somos extranjeros en este planeta, no barbaros.

\- ¡Cállense ya! ¡Y tú! - se dirigió el señor a Seiya- será mejor que te quedes aquí, por lo menos no te pasara nada, es lo justo, y es mi última palabra

-Pero, pero, ¿y mi madre?

-Esa desdichada mujer no es tu madre, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Pero la quiero como si lo fuera.

Viendo que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo, Seiya regreso sobre sus pasos, aun mas rápido de lo que se fue.

Healer quiso seguirle, pero su madre se lo impidió.

Cuando estuvo a unos metros de la cabaña, vio el fuego salir de la chimenea, todo parecía tan tranquilo y normal.

\- ¿Mami?

Una olla se calentaba en el fuego.

\- ¿Mami donde estás?

Un hombre apareció atrás de él, lo jalo hasta la olla, y cuando la abrió, la cabeza de su madre se encontraba ahí, Seiya vomito de la impresión.

-Se puso difícil, era tan molesta, le quitamos la parte parlanchina, pero los otros todavía están disfrutando del resto.

El hombre jalo a Seiya hasta el cuarto y ahí, en la cama, estaba el desnudo cuerpo de su madre, siendo ultrajado.

-Te quedaras tranquilo disfrutando del espectáculo, o el próximo serás tú.

-Aun esta taaan tibia- gimió el hombre que en ese momento la penetraba.

Seiya sintió que la cabeza le estallaría al ver aquello, apretó los ojos, sacando abundantes lagrimas, pero los sonidos del rechinar de la cama, los jadeos del hombre encima del cuerpo inerte de su madre, sin poder hacer nada, todo su dolor era tan inmenso, que prácticamente se quedó sin voz.

.***.

:

:

Serena pensaba seriamente en si habría una forma eficaz de morir, le había fallado a Seiya de muchas maneras, sentía que no obtendría su perdón, que perdería su amor, su devoción, cuando el pelinegro se enterara de aquel trágico pasado.

Si tan solo Caos pudiera eliminarla por completo, pero era Cosmos, era inmortal, enamorada perdidamente de un humano, un humano que ella había traicionado en cierta forma.

Y cerro sus ojos, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no ver más del pasado, pero eso no sucedería, pues apenas estaba comenzando su tormento.

 **…**

* * *

Tengo mucho que explicar, antes de que se me olvide remarcare que Earth es parte del árbol genealógico de Endimión, como su tatataratatarabuelo, asi que cuando hable de él, imagínenselo como Darién, jejeje.

Kakkyu no es la princesa, noporo, aquí solo los que tienen muchas vidas son las Sailors, y las excepciones que ya mencione con Yue, asi como Earth, solo tome el nombre prestado, para que vean mejor al personaje, pero si, ella será parte del árbol genealógico de la nobleza de Kinmoku.

Para mas información de los padres de Seiya, lean mi crossover Corazones Cruzados.

Ah, y como se habran dado cuenta, la acción ocurre aquí en dos lugares diferentes: uno es el sistema solar, alias Solarium, y otro, un planeta distante donde anda nuestro querido Seiya, que llegara a Solarium, no comas ansias.

Mercury, es la primera que me despache, ¡Gomenasai! Y si, esta si fue la primera vida de nuestra querida Ami, corta y trágica, pero no se apuren, todas tendrán sus trage…cof cof, digo sus vidas, como vieron apareció aquí Jupiter y Uranus, en el siguiente agregare a las otras.

Y otro detalle es que no todas son adolescentes, como ejemplo aquí Jupiter es mucho mayor que Uranus. Y Venus apenas andara naciendo en el siguiente capitulo, las edades van a variar un poco.

Healer y Maker, tambien son sus primeras vidas, ya en el siguiente habran pasado mas años y las veremos creciditas, y tal como ya se dieron cuenta, Yaten y Taiki fueron mujeres originalmente, Yue ya les hecho el ojo y claro que serán Sailors.

Y bueno, ya no advertiré nada de aquí en adelante, espérense lo peor.

Iba a mezclar un poco con el presente, pero este capítulo definitivamente tenia que ser de esta manera, tratare de suavizar las cosas lo mas que pueda, pero si la historia lo requiere, tendre que seguir en plan malvado.

En verdad lo siento por Seiya, pero en ese pasado necesito un Seiya oscuro :V

Y bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews, los atesoro en verdad: Emily, Serenalucy, Guest, alejasmin kou, Stefany Murillo, kima, Ashley Kou, Taliz Luna ( te respondi por Face, bueno eso intente XD ) fabelliot, gregorioabel.

Quien ha leído otras historias mias, inconclusas créanme, las terminare, asi sea lo ultimo que haga, jejeje.

¡Hasta el próximo!


	27. Mercury

Advertencia: Contiene escenas violentas. Lenguaje ofensivo (solo poquito)

* * *

.

 **:**

– ***Mercury*–**

 **.**

 **.**

Tan pronto como llego el alba, Healer, Maker y Kakkyu corrieron al bosque.

Cada vez estaban mas cerca, pero el olor, y la vista de una gran columna de humo subiendo al cielo, les dio un indicio de que algo muy malo había pasado. Cuando por fin llegaron, las niñas miraron la casita envuelta en llamas, algunos gemidos ahogados aun venían de adentro.

–No… Seiya– comenzó a llorar Healer.

–Tranquila, ya no podemos hacer nada– Maker la tomo del brazo, temiendo que corriera hacia las llamas.

– ¡Esos rufianes! ¡Barbaros, asesinos! ¿Cómo pudieron quemarlos? ¿Creían que así borrarían todo su pecado? – cuestiono Kakkyu también llorando.

–Ellos no le prendieron fuego a la casa, lo hice yo.

Las tres se giraron, Seiya estaba parado sobre el césped, descalzo, las ropas del niño manchadas de sangre, en su mano aun tenía una antorcha encendida, sus mismos ojos azules parecían tener un fuego misterioso, pero frio, sin vida, era como si algún demonio lo hubiera poseído, ya no era el que Healer había conocido, y eso le dolía en los más profundo de su ser a la pequeña niña platinada, pero fue la primera en acercarse.

– ¿Estas bien?

Trato de tocarlo, pero Seiya se apartó dos pasos.

–Si.

– ¿Tu madre? – pregunto Healer con delicadeza.

–Ella ahora yace en mi memoria, en paz, pues ya me encargué de aquellos que la lastimaron, son ellos los que rechinan los dientes en las llamas del infierno.

Kakkyu se tapó la boca asustada, pues una masa sanguinolenta se arrastró como pudo hasta salir de la casa en llamas, era una cabeza, seguido de un tronco, el cuerpo no tenía extremidades, y al parecer ni lengua, pues de su boca aun salía una cantidad abundante de sangre. Seiya había encontrado su propio poder, aunque demasiado tarde, por eso se odiaba asimismo, poco le falto para quitarse la vida el mismo.

–Creo que, creo que… quiere algo…–dijo Kakkyu tartamudeando.

Lo poco que quedaba de rostro miro suplicante a las niñas, como pidiendo ayuda, pero de un golpe Seiya le partió la cabeza en dos.

–Yo creo que ya no necesita nada– dijo Seiya con frialdad.

–Pero tu si– propuso Maker– Healer, cúralo tiene unas heridas en los brazos.

–Si.

Seiya la hubiera apartado, el ya no necesitaba a nadie cerca, eso quería creer fervientemente, pero la pizca de corazón que aún conservaba miro a la temerosa Healer, por eso le regalo un atisbo se sonrisa.

–Gracias.

Para después ponerse serio nuevamente, pero eso fue suficiente para que la pequeña Healer se sonrosara e hiciera su labor de curación con ahínco.

:.

.:

:.

Si algo bueno tenía Silver Rayleigh, príncipe del Tercer Reino, era el amor a su querida esposa Lilith, embarazada de su segundo hijo, solo esperaba poder conquistar el universo y hacerla la emperatriz de todo, poner el mundo a sus pies era su anhelo, pero a pesar de todo el poder, parecía que no podía detener la enfermedad que aquejaba a su esposa, por eso mato a todos los inútiles del Primer Reino– lugar natal de Mercury– pero también fue una excusa para probar el poder del cristal dorado.

– Rayleigh– dijo la rubia con trémula voz, se encontraba acostada– por favor, te lo ruego, cuando nazca, por favor haz que viva, si es necesario elegir, sálvale, por favor.

Silver Rayleigh acomodo sus lentes, y con la otra mano tomo la de su mujer, al pie de la cama estaba el pequeño Earth.

–Tu vivirás, serás la dueña del universo.

–Pero yo no quiero eso, solo necesito a mi familia, tu amor, por favor, para ya, porque creo que el castigo del cielo ha caído en mí.

–Yo no creo en dioses, solo creo en mi propio poder.

Rayleigh apretó la mano delgada y pálida con delicadeza.

–Seré el dueño del mundo, y tu estarás a mi lado, querida Lilith.

Ella cerro los ojos cansada, a pesar del gran amor que le profesaba, parecía que la ambición de aquel hombre era mil veces mayor.

:.

.:

:.

Deimos estaba devastado, su hija, era la primera en su planeta sin nacer con poderes del fuego.

–Esto es obra del demonio– dijo jugueteando con una botella de vino, bebió bastante hasta que se derramo por su boca–, quien quiera que sea– se limpió–, porque es obvio que no era el príncipe al que le cortamos la cabeza.

Su esposa una hermosa mujer de cabello largo, trenzado y adornado por flores miraba a su primogénita en la cuna, lucia tan inocente, sin saber lo que se le vendría encima.

–Mars descansa como una hermosa estrella de la noche.

–Ha nacido con tu hermosura mujer, mas no con tu poder.

–¿Acaso por eso no la vas a querer?

El aventó la botella que tenía en la mano.

–¡Por supuesto que le amo!

Mars comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras su madre la acunaba en los brazos.

–Lo siento– se apresuró a las dos– pero son tiempos sombríos, y los puristas de nuestro reino le harán la vida imposible.

–Entonces podría ser la hora de mudarnos, no seriamos los primeros, el Tercer Reino ofrece un paraíso de bienestar.

–El Tercer Reino– Deimos arrastro cada palabra con amargura– es una flor carnívora, hermosa por fuera, atrayente, pero solo para devorarte cuando estás ahí.

–¿Entonces?

–La mejor idea sería ir al Quinto Reino.

–Ahí tampoco es seguro– dijo la mujer con tristeza y apretando a Mars en su cuerpo, como protegiéndola del futuro incierto.

Alguien toco a la puerta con demasiada insistencia. Deimos tomo su espada desconfiado, su mujer se apartó a una de las habitaciones de su pequeña casa.

–¿Quién es?

–Fermir.

Le abrió al reconocer su voz, era el escudero de Fobos, pero cuando abrió este cayo en el suelo, estaba muy herido.

–Alguien, nos, tendió… una, emboscadavolví…amos de…

Y fue lo último que dijo, en su mano tenía la espada de Fobos, quien nunca se separaba de ella, era obvio que había muerto.

:.

.:

:.

Lejos de ahí.

Ganimedes había ido por Júpiter al Tercer Reino

–Pero mi labor no ha terminado–se quejó ella.

–No importa, ya no estas segura aquí.

–Regresare cuando lo considere pertinente.

El tomo fuertemente el brazo de su esposa.

–Fobos está muerto

A Júpiter se le descompuso el rostro.

–Entonces…con mayor razón.

Ganimedes le soltó el brazo, ella se lo sobo.

–La mayoría que nos apoyaba está muerta de miedo– continuo el hombre paseando por la habitación nervioso–, el Cuarto Reino es un caos ahora mismo, los del Segundo Reino se han vuelto incondicionales del Tercer Reino. Y Oberón simplemente ha desaparecido, envié a alguien a buscarlo al Séptimo Reino, y tampoco ha regresado, temo lo peor.

–Oberón – ella se tapó la boca–, si ha caído un caballero del viento entonces si me voy a preocupar– dijo Júpiter.

–Pero igual te quedaras.

–Si.

Ganimedes acaricio la mejilla de Júpiter.

–No te preocupes, tengo el favor de la princesa Lilith.

–Pero ella está muy enferma, no creo que sobreviva.

–Me las arreglare sola.

–¿Qué hay de la pequeña Uranus?

–Ha regresado a su planeta, y me alegro, aquí se está poniendo feo.

–Alla también.

–No entiendo lo que está tramando la persona detrás de tanto caos.

–Quiere acorralarnos, para después aplastarnos como insectos.

Ganimedes tomo por la cintura a Júpiter.

–¿Sigues desconfiando del príncipe Silver Rayleigh? – pregunto Ganimedes mirándola intensamente, deseándola.

–¿Un hombre que solo vive para su esposa? ¿Sin anhelo de poder? ¿débil? Yo no me la creo, ¡por supuesto que algo oculta!

Ganimedes la apretó un poco más, llevándola lentamente a la cama.

–Ya no hablemos de ese idiota, mejor dame un buen recuerdo, porque no regresaras a casa conmigo.

–Oh cariño– contesto ruborizada– tú sabes que no soy buena dándote calor.

–Eres más que buena para este pobre anciano.

Se dejo caer en la cama con ella, enterró su barba en el cuello de Júpiter.

–No eres un anciano.

–Pero me veías como un padre.

–Eso era antes.

–Sonríe un poco mujer, todo estará bien, anda hagamos un retoño.

Ella cerro los ojos con una media sonrisa, y se entregó al placer que le daría su marido.

:.

.:

Uranus daba vueltas en el jardín, su hermana mayor, Titania, la miraba divertida.

–Si tantas ganas tenías de quedarte en el Tercer Reino, lo hubieras hecho. Supongo que estas así porque extrañas a Lady Júpiter, una hermosa jovencita.

Uranus se sonrojo.

–Si justo eso pensé, te gusta, y como no hacerlo, tiene unas muy hermosas piernas y que decir de ese traser…

–¡Ya cállate! ¡No te burles!

–No me burlo, hasta a mí me gustaba, lástima que Ganimedes me gano.

–Pero, no es muy normal que me guste una mujer, ¿no crees?

–Para el amor no hay límites, además a mi también me gustan las mujeres.

–Y… ¿qué opina mamá de eso?

–Por supuesto que ella no lo sabe, ¡imagínate! ¡Su primogénita tras las caderas de otra mujer! Oh no, Uranus, esto es nuestro secreto, como sea, hasta ahora me he salido con la mía y no han logrado casarme con nadie.

–¿Yo también podre librarme de los tontos?

–No sé, pero te apoyare hermanita, regresando a lo anterior, ¿Por qué regresaste?

–Ya me había aburrido.

Eso era mentira, más bien Uranus estaba un poco confundida respecto a lo que estaba tramando Júpiter, y aunque quería formar parte de ello, aun no lograba pulir sus habilidades, pero si le había ayudado mucho el tiempo con Júpiter, le había enseñado a usar las dagas, y ahora Titania quien era una gran espadachina podría seguir instruyéndola, Uranus temía que en un futuro necesitara defenderse, y a los suyos, y tenía toda la razón.

–Aun eres una niña.

–Solo estoy preocupada por que el tío Oberón no aparece, ¡además ya no soy una niña!

Titania dejo de sonreír.

–Yo también estoy preocupada.

–¿Sera cierto lo que dicen los criados? – pregunto Uranus acercándose al regazo de su hermana y descansando su rubia cabeza comento– Que una maldición ha caído sobre los ocho reinos.

–No lo sé, Uranus, no lo sé– contesto Titania acariciando sus cabellos, preocupada.

:.

.:

En las tierras de Ganimedes se encontró el cuerpo sin vida de Oberón, esto desato la furia de los caballeros del Viento, se sintieron traicionados, pero la muerte de los padres de Uranus en un accidente sospechoso, junto con todas sus hijas, excepto Titania que no los acompañaba, fue la gota derramada, ambos reinos se lanzaron a la guerra.

Deimos quiso ir en ayuda de Ganimedes, pero las cosas en su planeta estaban también caóticas, pues su hija Mars, no solo no tenía el poder del fuego, había nacido con el poder del hielo, tuvo que huir con el bebé y su esposa, pues las sacerdotisas querían sacrificar a la pequeña, la veían como un augurio de infortunio. Finalmente pidió asilo en la Colonia.

Rayleigh no podía ser más feliz, viendo desde lejos como sus enemigos iban cayendo uno por uno.

Júpiter estaba a punto de partir al Quinto Reino, para ayudar a su marido, y porque le tenía una hermosa noticia, pero estaba en eso cuando descubrió lo que deseaba, que Silver Rayleigh tenía ese misterioso cristal dorado, ella se las apaño bien para meterse a la cámara donde lo tenía resguardado, esperaba que esa fuera la prueba suficiente para mostrarlo como el culpable que era, cuando estaba escapando en el bosque con la joya, fue interceptada por uno de los Generales de Rayleigh.

– Nephrite.

–Júpiter, tienes algo que no te pertenece.

–Aun así, no lo entregare.

Ambos comenzaron una lucha, el con la espada, ella con sus dagas, venciéndole.

–Sabía que no eras rival para mí– dijo Júpiter burlona, pero una flecha le dio directo en la espalda, haciendo que soltara el cristal– Maldición– siseo– cobardes…

Nephrite se levantó para atacarla, pero como también estaba herido por ella, la lucha seguía pareja, desgraciadamente otra flecha la atravesó, esta vez en el hombro, ya viendo todo perdido, Júpiter decidió que lo más sabio era huir, le dio una cuchillada mortal a Nephrite, pero ya otros arqueros estaban listos, y sin piedad llenaron su cuerpo de saetas, espalda, brazos, piernas, abdomen– la que más dolió–, no dejo de lanzar cuchilladas a pesar de eso, matando a algunos con sus dagas que volaban acariciando el aire, quedándose sin fuerzas cayo al pasto.

Rayleigh apareció entre los arqueros.

–Es una lástima que una criatura tan delicada como tu fuera mi enemiga– dijo tomando el cristal dorado–, te hubiera dado un trato muy especial en mi lecho.

–Mal…di…to– dijo Júpiter escupiendo sangre.

–No fue nada personal, te había soportado porque eras amiga de Lilith, pero todo tiene su límite. Para que no te mortifique tu dolorosa partida, debo decirte que tu esposo yace en las garras de la muerte, salúdamelo de mi parte.

Júpiter comenzó a cerrar los ojos, sintió un poco de alivio, se encontraría del otro lado con Ganimedes, y le diría con la más encantadora de las sonrisas: Serás padre.

:.

.:

Pero Rayleigh tuvo un justo castigo, lo que más amaba se fue, Lilith no soporto el parto, y murió, llevándose consigo a la pequeña vida que yacía en su vientre, y había acertado en lo que tendría, una hermosa niña que llamaría Selene, quien nunca vio la luz del mundo.

Rayleigh cegado por la furia, la tristeza y el abismo de sus pensamientos, tomo una de las decisiones más descabelladas: llevaría a la extensión el planeta azul, un enorme meteorito fue atraído por el cristal dorado, Rayleigh logro escapar a la Colonia, llevándose a Earth y a su sequito de aliados, dejando a su segundo hermano, el rey del Tercer Reino morir, no sin antes confesarle que él estaba detrás de todo eso, pues su plan era conquistar los Ocho Reinos de Solárium.

Desde la apacible y blanca Colonia, miro como el fuego consumía al Tercer Reino, junto con todos aquellos detractores de su persona.

Una vez apaciguado sus pensamientos, fraguo un nuevo plan, ¿no eran los sacerdotes del Cuarto Reino, los encargados de mantener una comunicación con el Creador? ¿No eran ellos que se jactaban que tenían en sus oraciones y cantos al Fuego Sagrado, el destino de los Ocho Reinos? Pues bien, todos esos sacerdotes inútiles a su parecer debían morir, y solo se preservaría la vida de aquellos que simpatizaran con su persona.

El derramamiento de sangre continuo, por siete años más. Hasta que no quedo nadie más que se le oponía, o eso pensó.

:.

.:

 _Oscuridad._

 _Dolor._

 _Miedo._

No sabía que palabra usar para describir lo que sentía en ese momento Cosmos, Yue se había quedado sin energía, su pelea que a su parecer había sido un parpadeo, era un tiempo mucho más largo para los humanos.

Cosmos no tenía lágrimas, pero las hubiera deseado en ese momento, Seiya, el niño de hermosa voz y ojos cual estrellas, cuyo espíritu brillaba más que cualquier constelación que hubiera creado, había dejado su inocencia hacía mucho tiempo, y ella no estuvo ahí para auxiliarle, removió las aguas del pasado con su dedo, Yue la dejo hacerlo, Caos aparto su mirada, enojada con las acciones de sus hijos, no los había creado para pelear, sino para vivir en armonía con ella.

–¡No, no, no!

Miro como había terminado la vida de Lea, y como Seiya había sido testigo de una escena grotesca, todo sin poderlo cambiar, como Seiya había perdido su brillo por completo, ella había amado ese espíritu fuerte, inocente, noble, del cual, al parecer, ya no quedaba nada, y deseo abrazarle con todo su corazón.

De hecho, decidió hacerlo, y esta vez no preguntaría, tomaría forma humana, iría tras Seiya, y no había discusión.

El plan de Cosmos era llegar a la brevedad con su querida estrella, pero solo tenía un problema: ¿adónde podría llegar? ¿Bajo qué forma corpórea, una anciana, una mujer, un hombre?

Pero no podía pensarlo mucho. Había visto algo muy oscuro y mortal acercarse al planeta donde habitaba Seiya, no, no era posible que el chico se quedara más tiempo ahí, y quien sabe si podría escapar, pues había visto como el poder de los nómadas estelares se había casi esfumado, como un tipo de castigo por faltar a su juramento y buscar un nuevo hogar para los suyos. Y la encomienda era tan difícil ahora, cuando al parecer todo el universo estaba desmoronándose.

Yue presintió el cambio de todo, el inicio de un largo y espinoso camino para su hermana. Ella lo miro por última vez.

– P _or favor, comprende que para proteger ese maravilloso mundo, necesito vivir con ellos, para entender mejor sus necesidades, tengo que ir, te lo pido, no intentes detenerme, en verdad nunca podría levantar una mano contra ti, lo sabes; sabes que te amo, te amo tanto, que me duele dejarte solo, sin embargo, tengo que ir, nada malo me sucederá, cuida del caldero en mi ausencia, yo prometo regresar, tan pronto como sacie mi sed de conocimiento, solo una vida, solo una vida humana y regresare contigo_.

–¿Desde cuándo me mientes? No son tus verdaderas razones, hay una sola verdad, pero no la quiero escuchar– dijo Yue con dolor, por primera vez en su existencia– y tampoco hagas promesas que no cumplirás, ¿o acaso olvidaste que dijiste que nunca levantarías una mano contra mí? La batalla de hace rato no fue una caricia.

–Lo siento– murmuro Cosmos.

Y abrió las puertas prohibidas, y el aire del mundo terrenal la envolvió.

Estaba tan absorta en las palabras de su hermano, que ni cuenta se dio cuando Caos la miro con intensidad.

–Si te vas de mi presencia, nunca volverá a ser lo mismo– sentencio a su hija.

–Ella no cambiara de opinión, no importa lo que digas– dijo Yue secamente, preparándose para lo que venía.

–Entonces ayúdame a detenerla.

Yue lanzo una especie de hechizo sobre Cosmos, pero no le causo ningún efecto, eso fue lo que creyó.

–¡Me has atacado! ¿No estábamos ya en paz? ¡No vas a detenerme! ¡Primero lo hare yo!

–¡Hazlo hermana, o en verdad no me voy a contener!

Cosmos lanzo una bola de energía hacia Yue, lo envolvió y lo mando a lo más profundo del Caldero Primordial, se reencontrarían en un lejano y remoto tiempo.

–¡Insensata! – reclamo Caos sabiendo que no la podría detener, estaban igualadas en poder– ¡Destruiré ese mundo con todo lo que te importa! ¡Porque veo que ya no somos tu familia lo más importante!

–¡No es eso, Madre!

–¡Tus hechos lo demuestran! ¡Si tanto deseas ir tras un simple humano! ¡Adelante! ¡Vete! ¡Pero no con todo tu poder! ¡Iras como una simple y débil criatura! ¡Haber si logras llegar al camino que has elegido! ¡Llegaras tan débil e insulsa como aquello que estimas! ¡Haber si sobrevives a ese mundo lleno de mentiras!

Cosmos estaba tan devastada, por haber encerrado a su hermano, y por las palabras de Caos, que no opuso resistencia al ataque de su madre, su cuerpo vibro como miles de cristales, hasta convertirse en una diminuta luz, pero no todo estaba perdido, Yue no la había atacado, le mando la coordenada de su destino, ahí, en Solárium, se encontraría con Seiya.

:.

La frialdad de Solárium la recibió, como una estrella fugaz aterrizo en la Colonia, y no pudo haber peor persona que la encontrara. Rayleigh tomo al pequeño bebé en sus brazos, encontrándolo encantador, y en cierta forma le recordó a Lilith su esposa, pero cuando Cosmos abrió los ojos, noto la diferencia abismal, era como una pequeña diosa. Rayleigh sonrió para sí, tal parecía que estaba bendecido por sus obras.

–Llegaste, tal como Lilith quiso.

Se la llevo a su nueva morada, sería la hija que le fue negada en el pasado, y a ella pondría el mundo a sus pies.

Earth vio un nuevo brillo en su padre, y curioso se acercó a ver a la bebé.

–Es hermosa.

–Te presento a tu nueva hermana, Selene.

.:

:.

 **.*–*.**

 **.**

La adolescencia había sido generosa con Seiya, era un muy atractivo chico, se había convertido en un cazador de criaturas, las más peligrosas eran sus predilectas, y cobraba lo que quería por sus servicios de protección. El dinero que nunca tuvo, ahora le sobraba, y el recuerdo de una luz diminuta hablándole, solo venia en sueños que olvidaba al despertar.

Justo ahora se limpiaba en las aguas del rio, la sangre de su última cacería, sus bien formados músculos eran acariciados por las gotas cristalinas, mientras que su larga y azabache cabellera suelta, escondía un poco sus encantadores atributos varoniles.

–No me espíes, no es propio de una dama.

Healer casi se cae al rio al verse descubierta.

–Nadie te estaba espiando, ¡engreído!

–Supongo que otra vez pasabas por aquí, me extraña que no te hayas aburrido de mí, no soy la mejor compañía y lo sabes.

Healer con todo y su cara roja le dio la espalda, apretó los puños.

–Solo quería que supieras que algo se acerca a este planeta, Maker dice que algo nos envuelve, como una niebla, que necesitamos pulir nuestro antiguo poder, el salto estelar será necesario.

–¿Crees que eso me preocupa? Por mí, todo, todo se puede ir al infierno.

–¡Como puedes decir eso! ¡Eres un insensible! ¡Y yo aquí perdiendo mi tiempo!

Healer se fue llorando, Seiya apretó los puños.

:.

.:

Cinco años después.

No era la primera vez, hace tiempo ya había perdido su virginidad, justo con una mujerzuela como la que tenía abajo, no le importaba el color de la piel, aunque había visto ya de muchos colores, y como siempre no las trataba con delicadeza, tampoco había besos– jamás–, de hecho, ni siquiera pasaba la noche con alguna, solo eran meros trozos de carne necesarios para sus necesidades masculinas, así él podía seguir con la cabeza fría.

–Eres un rey– gemía la mujer.

–Cállate– fue la respuesta de Seiya al penetrarla nuevamente.

Como siempre, al pelinegro le costaba llegar a su culminación, aunque las mujeres con las que se había acostado eran hermosas y muy expertas, ninguna lo saciaba en verdad, no podía negar el consuelo que le daban, pero al final, solo quedaba un vacío en su alma, se bajó del camastro, le dejo unas monedas a la morena de enormes curvas, y tras limpiarse un poco con el agua que siempre encontraba en las habitaciones como esa, salió.

La noche era muy fría, y hacia mucho que en el cielo no había estrellas, su corazón se estrujo un poco.

Escucho un quejido en una de las callejuelas. Como otras veces se hubiera dado la vuelta, no estaba para salvar el mundo ni a nadie, pero de pronto reconoció esa voz, se apresuró, ahí en medio de un callejón, un sujeto zangoloteaba a una chica, tenía puesta una capucha verde, pero aun así sus largos cabellos platinados sobresalían. Hacía tiempo que no se veían las caras, pues después que se burló de los vaticinios de Maker, Healer se había ofendido a tal grado, que había prometido nunca buscarlo, y ahí estaba curiosamente, en un territorio peligroso y lejos de su querido hogar de nómadas estelares.

Con un solo golpe, Seiya derribo al gordo atacante, Healer se vio verdaderamente asombrada al verlo. El pelinegro la levanto del suelo, y se la llevo de la mano, haciendo que el corazón de Healer golpeara su pecho como loco, caminaron en silencio, hasta lo más oscuro del bosque, el hogar de Seiya era una cueva, tal como fue con su padre Bankotsu.

–Estas hecha un desastre– Seiya fue por una enorme bandeja de agua y un trapo que aventó a Healer– límpiate un poco antes de volver a tu casa, o Maker te regañara.

Healer comenzó a quitarse el polvo de la cara, no quería agregar nada, Maker era ahora como su madre, pues la de ambas había muerto por enfermedad.

–No es de mi puta incumbencia, pero dime, ¿Qué carajos hacías cerca de los tugurios? No espera, no me digas que deseabas aprovechar tu cara bonita y vender algo más que manzanas.

Healer no se aguantó más, le quería, adoraba a Seiya, pero eso si no, se levantó y le lanzo el agua encima.

–¡Imbécil!

Giro sobre sus talones, pero Seiya la tomo sorpresivamente de la cintura.

–No te vayas, hace rato que no platico con nadie– recargo su barbilla en el hombro de la platinada.

Healer se mordió el labio para no suspirar, pero si atacar al recordar donde le había pillado.

–¡Como creerte! ¡Si cada cuando puedes te vas con alguna lagartona!

Healer agradeció que la tomara por la espalda, o vería el lindo espectáculo que era su cara sonrojada, se había delatado de espiarle.

–Ya no me regañes, es algo natural.

Seiya la soltó. Ella bufo con los brazos cruzados.

–Entonces, ¿me dirás que hacías allá?

–Buscaba a una vieja sanadora, era de nuestro clan, pero se marchó para vivir una vida libertina, – hizo una pausa como si lo que dijera a continuación fuera difícil– hace mucho que no puedo curar a nadie, esperaba un poco de su ayuda, pero llegue tarde, ella murió hace una semana, según me dijeron.

–Que mal.

Healer deseaba quedarse, ser aquella mujer morena que Seiya recién había poseído, un momento, ¿Por qué no intentarlo? ¿Por qué no seducirlo? ¿Perdería algo? Si ya hacía muchos años había dado su corazón al pelinegro, aunque este no lo supiera, ella bien que seguía sus pasos, era cierto que era grosero, a veces tornándose en lo absurdo del machismo, pero si se veía el fondo, Seiya no solo era un cazador de peligrosas criaturas, era un héroe, ella lo veía así, el pelinegro no siempre cobraba lo justo, incluso se podía decir que se daba el gusto de casi regalar su trabajo, el niño de hermosa voz estaba ahí, solo faltaba sacarlo, y Healer deseaba ser la afortunada en lograrlo.

Aprovecho los pocos sesos que tenía en ese momento, camino nuevamente adentro de la cueva, y dejo caer la capa verde que la cubría. Sus curvas no eran muy pronunciadas, pero no cabía duda que ahí estaba una hermosa mujer.

–Tengo un poco de hambre– dijo avergonzada de su excusa– ¿será posible que me ofrezcas algo?

Seiya simplemente asintió, fue por un poco de pan y leche, ambos se sentaron en el piso, cerca de una fogata. El pelinegro busco en una de sus alforjas, encontró un puro de excelente calidad, lo olio antes de encenderlo, y miro a la ceñuda Healer.

–No soy un fumador– dijo como contestando el mudo regaño– solo que no voy a menospreciar el obsequio de un viejo aldeano, lo libre de una buena plaga.

Healer se reacomodo en el suelo, quitándose el largo cabello de enfrente, para que Seiya pudiera darse cuenta de sus encantos, saco un poco el pecho.

–No es que te corra, pero será mejor que te vayas– dijo Seiya tirándose sobre el suelo y poniendo sus manos atrás de su nuca, a modo de almohada, cerró los ojos– cierra la puerta cuando te largues.

Healer miro la entrada de la cueva con nerviosismo, deseo en verdad que hubiera una puerta, y así encerrarse con Seiya, solos, bajo las sombras seductoras de la noche. Dejo el cuenco con leche en el suelo, y se agacho con cuidado hacia Seiya, ¿no estaría tan pronto dormido? Miro sus hermosas facciones de jovenzuelo, se mordió el labio para darse valor, quería besarle.

–Si vas a hacerlo hazlo, por mí, no hay problema– dijo Seiya abriendo los ojos de repente– no es como si fuera la gran cosa.

Healer quiso patearlo hasta el cansancio, pero solo unas lágrimas salieron.

–Y ahí está, la verdadera y patética tú.

Healer se levantó indignada.

–¿Por qué no me extraña esta escena? – pregunto Maker en la entrada de la cueva, la oscuridad solo dejaba ver su sombra.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Healer limpiándose los ojos rabiosamente.

–Estamos en la ruina– respondió en tono frio– tu también deberías venir conmigo– señalo a Seiya, se adentró sin permiso, iluminándose con el fuego, Healer ahogo un grito, Maker estaba llena de golpes y con labio partido, tenía vendado con una parte de su vestido un brazo que sangraba– la gente se ha vuelto loca, las sombras oscuras han llegado, y nadie se podrá salvar, ya nadie viajara a las estrellas, Kakkyu se quedó en medio de la trifulca, y yo, yo solo quería verte, hermana, aunque sea por última vez.

Healer la miro desconsolada.

–Las sombras llegaron– susurro Seiya– quiero verlas.

El ambiente no podía ser menos aterrador, una gran columna de humo ascendía hasta el cielo, las sombras mortales se mezclaban con las de los nómadas estelares, los gritos de socorro eran desgarradores, la gente intentaba hacer el salto estelar, pero simplemente el don se había desvanecido, el padre de Healer y Maker se acercó, miro a Seiya, siempre lo desprecio, pero por alguna descabellada razón vio en él un salvador.

–Cui…cuídalas, por favor, cuídalas, has a mi hija Maker tu esposa.

Cayo muerto ante los ojos de ellas, marchitándose rápidamente, cual cadáver podrido, las sombras aspiraban la vitalidad de todos, el planeta muy pronto sería una piedra sin vida. Eran las sombras de Caos, parecía que no había escapatoria.

Kakkyu apareció de pronto en el campo de visión de Seiya.

–¡Hay un llamado poderoso en una dirección, podría guiarlos si pudiera dar el salto! – grito histérica, con los rojos cabellos alborotados– ¡Un hermoso planeta azul nos espera!

Ella lo había presentido antes de que este se consumiera por el meteorito. No sabía lo que encontrarían.

Seiya evoco su poder de Guerrero, un láser estelar salía de sus manos, disipando las sombras, pero no era suficiente, pronto se vieron rodeados, tomo la mano de Maker con fuerza.

–Solo poder llevarlas a ustedes.

Healer y Kakkyu asintieron nerviosas, sosteniéndose de Maker, y como una estrella fugaz, salieron al universo desconocido.

Seiya no pudo llevarlas hasta donde Kakkyu le indico, era fuerte, pero era imposible viajar de esa manera, siendo el único motor, tuvieron que hacer varias paradas, tardarían años en llegar a Solárium, no sabían la anarquía que encontrarían.

Tuvieron que hacer varias altos en distintos planetas, siempre cautelosos, con el paso del tiempo Healer recupero su don de la sanación, Maker como nunca y aun sin todos sus libros, se volvió una fuente considerable de conocimiento, Kakkyu los llevo siempre en la dirección correcta, cada quien realizo su rol, Seiya era su protector, su guerrero, e hizo una cosa que nadie se esperó en una de sus pausas, se casó con Maker, repitiendo así, el patrón que le impuso su difunto padre.

Healer acepto con doloroso silencio la unión de las manos de Seiya y Maker, y aunque no hubo un beso al final de la ceremonia, su corazón igual le dolió, y odio a su hermana, ella no quería a Seiya, ¿Por qué lo había hecho Maker? ¿Por qué la odiaba a ella? ¿Si a Seiya no le importaban los sentimientos, porque entonces acepto a su hermana? A Kakkyu también la vio descompuesta en la sencilla ceremonia y se escondió la pregunta de si a ella también le interesaba Seiya, esas cuestiones rondaron en su cabeza por mucho tiempo, por eso se enfocó en la encomienda de sus antepasados, los cuatro lo hicieron: buscarían un nuevo hogar para los kinmokianos.

:.

.:

 **.*.**

Era una de las reuniones más pletóricas, La Colonia ahora se erigía como el centro de Solárium, Rayleigh fue proclamado un sobreviviente, un salvador, pues los ocho reino habían caído en desgracia, un hecho apocalíptico, sometiéndose a la penosa necesidad de dejar los otro planetas, y encontrar un refugio en la Colonia– La Luna actualmente– todo parecía estar bien, salvo una cosa, tenían que proclamar a Rayleigh el soberano absoluto de Solárium, Deimos, uno de sus más acérrimos detractores había muerto de una terrible enfermedad, sobreviviéndole su pequeña hija Mars y su esposa.

Titania era de las pocas que veía la oscura verdad en los ojos del proclamado emperador, pero no decía nada, no cuando ya nadie la apoyaba, y por eso, estaba ahora de rodillas ante el hombre de anteojos, la barba del hombre comenzaba a tornarse gris, sus hijos, Earth y Selene se encontraban a su lado, Earth ya era un chico que recién había adquirido su mayoría de edad, y a Selene, su cabello le había crecido cual cascada de oro, era muy pequeña para comprender lo que ahí se diría– y tampoco conservaba sus recuerdos como la hija de Caos–, pero a su padre le placía tenerla a su lado, era la joya más valiosa de su palacio, aunque ni siquiera hablaba bien.

En la primera fila de los asistentes de doradas armaduras y vestidos largos, se encontraba su prima Lady Plut, quien le quería como un hermano, y la media hermana de la peliverde, Saturn, se complacía de los logros de su primo, perdonando sus métodos, porque ella bien sabia de la existencia del cristal dorado, pero creía que Rayleigh había hecho bien, pues todo parecía tan armonioso, teniéndolo a él como soberano absoluto, y como tal, necesitaba una emperatriz a su lado.

–Titania– dijo Rayleigh callando el bullicio de los presentes– te he convocado, a ti y a tu hermana – la rubia era ahora una hermosa mujer, pero el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado, cuando se enteró de la trágica muerte de Júpiter, muerta en un misterioso accidente, o por lo menos ese fue el rumor que se corrió– hemos perdonado a los tuyos, sus acciones bárbaras en la guerra sin sentido que mantuvieron, son parte del pasado, y aun más extenderé mi gracia, tomando como mi esposa, a Uranus.

Solo en ese momento, Uranus levanto el rostro, sus temerosos ojos se conectaron a los perversos, ella por supuesto que no quería casarse con ese hombre, Titania quiso blandir su espada, ¿Por qué el emperador no la tomaba a ella si lo que deseaba era humillarlos más? Porque bajo las órdenes de Rayleigh fueron saqueados, quemados y destruidos los palacios del Séptimo Reino, su hogar, y asesinados todos los caballeros del viento, solo respetando la vida de niños, ancianos, y claro mujeres, todo por su "magnanimidad".

Rayleigh quería una puta en su cama, y que mejor que una de las descendientes de los vientos sagrados, pero ella no podía sacar su espada, y aunque le dolía, tenía que dejar a su hermana, aunque en el pasado le aseguro protegerla, pero de alguna forma, ella encontraría el modo de salvarla de ese asqueroso destino.

…

...

* * *

Oh my gash, haber recapitulare: Rayleigh por fin destruyo los ocho reinos (incluyendo el suyo para no levantar sospechas) Cosmos ha descendido y se ha convertido en Selene, su hija, Júpiter fue asesinada por este (gomenasai!), y ahora tomara como su mujer a Uranus (debo decir que no importa la diferencia de edad, es como una época medieval donde hombres muy maduros se casan con adolescentes, guacala)

Mars nació con el poder del hielo, veremos como funciona esto.

Plut y Saturn son parientes del malvadin, están un poco confundidas, espero hacerlas entrar en razón.

Y por último Seiya en un triangulo amoroso, o casi cuadrado, Kakkyu como que esta medio metida ahí. Por cierto, ¿alguien se alegro de que todos los demás nómadas estelares se murieron? Yo si, bola de desgraciados, bien pudieron ayudar a la madre de Seiya, eran muchos contra un puñado de bandidos, además que poco les importaba la suerte de los que esperan por un nuevo planeta, fue justicia pues.

No me avienten piedras por dejarlo aqui, se que te mata la curiosidad de lo que pasara o que por lo menos te maree con tanta información, quería contar que sucede en el presente, pero no me dio tiempo, en el siguiente capi lo hare, y tambien se conocerán por fin Seiya y Serena (Selene en este caso), no estoy haciéndola lenta, enserio he tratado ser lo mas concisa en el ambiente que trate de armar.

Y como siempre agradezco sus maravillosos reviews: Guest, Fatima Rivas , Emily Vargas L, Serenalucy, Gabiusa Kou, Ashley Kou, gregorioabel.

Y si, cambie el rated a M, creo que era necesario, gracias por la recomendación.

El titulo solo fue como homenaje a nuestra querida Ami, quería mencionar una cosa al respecto en el tiempo actual, pero como que no me cuadraba en este capitulo que fue muy apocalíptico.

Hasta el próximo pues!


	28. Neptune

Advertencia: Situaciones violentas, Lemon o Lime yuri, ya ni se.

* * *

.

:

 **º _Neptune_ º**

 **:**

Enfrente de un sencillo espejo, ella peinaba su cabellera aguamarina, lista para seducir y resplandecer, ese día Lady Plut elegiría a las doncellas de compañía para la futura esposa del benevolente Silver Raleigh, y por supuesto, ella deseaba ser una de ellas, de preferencia la primera, porque aquella que estuviera cerca de la princesa Uranus, estaría en el castillo, y por ende, cerca de sus dos grandes objetivos: el cristal dorado y Calisto- padre de Júpiter-, cautivo en la más profunda mazmorra del lugar, ambos significaban mucho para la Resistencia, el primero una joya legendaria y el segundo, tenía los conocimientos del poder del rayo, como controlarlo, dominarlo, definitivamente ella tenía que llegar a ambos.

-Es su turno- dijo un guardia, quien la conduciría al salón donde se daba la selección.

:.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del castillo, se encontraba Uranus con Raleigh, y enfrente de ella el joven Earth, y en una alfombra jugando con arcilla, creando algo con sus pequeñas manos, Selene, - Cosmos- el ahora rey de Solárium, estaba presentando a la futura madrastra de sus retoños.

-Sera un placer tenerla en la familia- dijo Earth haciendo una leve reverencia- espero que sienta este castillo como su hogar.

Esas palabras tan sinceras le dolieron a Uranus, al parecer el pobre chico no sabía o pretendía ignorar el hombre malvado que tenía como padre.

-Earth es el mejor de mis guerreros, por supuesto, no esperaba menos.

Uranus seguía en silencio, simplemente asintiendo por cortesía, lo que deberás deseaba era partirle la cara a su futuro esposo, pero no podía hacerlo, el remanente que quedaba del Séptimo Reino contaba con ella, cualquier hostilidad que presentara, impactaría en los suyos, fue la advertencia dolida de Titania, pero aun así le prometió que haría lo posible para salvarla, su hermana mayor no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-También ya conociste a Selene, es mi tesoro más preciado, le hará bien tener alguien que la cuide.

Uranus nuevamente asintió.

-Las dejare solas, Earth, acompáñame, tenemos que ver un asunto.

-Si padre.

Uranus respiro aliviada de que Raleigh se fuera, y se preguntó, ¿Cómo podría ser la mujer de ese hombre? Si el respirar el mismo aire le costaba tanto trabajo. Se dejo caer en la suave alfombra, quería llorar, de hecho, igual lo podía hacer, solamente estaba la pequeña Selene con ella.

Uranus derramo unas lágrimas, asunto que no pasó desapercibido por la pequeña.

-Cuando termine esto, te lo voy a regalar- dijo Selene enseñándole una arma rudimentaria- será tu espada, para que no estés triste.

Uranus tomo la espada de arcilla, se maravilló de lo bien hecha que estaba.

-También hice una copa.

Ahora Selene le enseñaba lo que sería la grandiosa Copa Lunar.

\- ¿En verdad tu hiciste esto? - dijo Uranus nuevamente maravillada.

Selene asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Mi primer juguete, fue un Orbe para mi tía Plut, le gustó mucho.

-Eres una niña muy talentosa.

Selene sonrió nuevamente.

-Ahora que seas mi mamita, espero que mi papi me deje salir del castillo, nunca he salido.

\- ¡¿Nunca has salido?!- pregunto Uranus sorprendida e intrigada, ¿Por qué Silver Rayleigh tenia cautiva a su propia hija? Pero lo que ella y casi todos ignoraban era que Selene no era su hija, ya después lo descubriría.

-No, todo lo veo por la ventana de mi torre, se ve lindo, quisiera…

Un guardia entro a la habitación, seguido de Lady Saturn.

\- ¡Hermanita! - corrió Selene revoloteando sus dorados cabellos sueltos- ¡Ya quiero comer!

-Pero antes tenemos que leer un libro, eres una princesa, y toda princesa debe ser instruida.

Selene inflo los cachetes molesta, Uranus se incomodo de la escena tan cálida, era cierto que la muchacha y la pequeña no eran hermanas, pero ese trato tan cariñoso, cercano, inocente, se le antojaba irreal, Uranus tenia la idea preconcebida de que todo lo que rodeaba al malvado Rayleigh era podrido, oscuro y letal, pero esas dos, eran un símbolo de amor y ternura.

-Oh, disculpe que no la saludara antes- Saturn hizo una reverencia, ya habían sido presentadas antes- ya podre invitarla a mi terraza después, para platicar con más tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes- dijo Uranus levantándose.

-Bueno, ahora perdone que la deje sola, pero esta niña glotona tiene que estudiar un poco, se la ha pasado jugando con la arcilla, y claro tomar un buen baño.

\- ¡No quiero!

Selene se fue corriendo, Saturn rio levemente.

-Con su permiso- se despidió de Uranus.

Quien le hecho una ultima mirada a los objetos creados por Selene, al lado de la copa y la espada que le mostro, había un tercer objeto, parecía que se convertiría en un espejo, se tallo los hombros cansada, y cuando salió, un guardia ya la esperaba para escoltarla a su nueva habitación.

:.

.:

La mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, Uranus se encontró con la sorpresa que le tenia preparada Plut, tres lindas doncellas la ayudarían como se debe, entre las tres, se encontraba Neptune, cuando Uranus escucho su nombre, un cosquilleo que nunca pensó volver a sentir se hizo presente en su pecho, y ella descarada, pero discretamente, le lanzo una sonrisa seductora, de esas que te hacen temblar las piernas.

Y siendo Neptune la más educada e instruida, logro ser la doncella de más alto rango, y por lo tanto, la que se encargaría de ayudar en todo momento a la princesa, desde probar sus alimentos, vestirla, peinarla, - pues es este tiempo, Uranus llevaba el cabello largo hasta la cintura-, e incluso preparar su baño, asunto que no vio con buenos ojos la rubia, ella era una princesa, pero no estaba acostumbrada a las reglas de la corte, desde niña creció libre, pero ahora, siendo la futura reina de Solárium, no podía seguir tan libre como le gustaba, mas que nunca deseo que pronto Titania encontrara una solución, o tal vez, ella misma la encontraría.

Siendo las cosas como debían ser, se dio su primer acercamiento a solas con Neptune.

-Mi señora- dijo Neptune- el baño está listo.

Uranus asintió rápidamente.

-Gracias.

-Permítame ayudarla.

Neptune se acercó para desvestirla.

\- ¡Yo puedo sola!

-Pero para eso estoy yo.

-No muchas gracias, puedes retirarte.

-Pero es mi trabajo, si no, pues no estaría aquí.

Neptune comenzó a bajarle el vestido por los hombros, cuando sus dedos tocaron la suave piel de Uranus, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal, sorprendiéndola.

Se alejo dos pasos de Uranus.

-Bueno, tampoco debo llevarle la contraria a mi señora, pero entonces, por lo menos déjeme quedarme en la habitación, si salgo ahora y se dan cuenta que no cumplo con mi deber, seré azotada.

-Lady Plut no se atrevería- dijo Uranus encontrando la idea horrible, ¿Cómo alguien lastimaría a tan bello ángel?

-Lady Plut es una dama, pero también es enérgica.

-Bueno entonces quédate mientras me baño, pero no me vayas a mirar.

-Prometo que seré una niña buena.

Le dijo Neptune guiñando un ojo, Uranus se ruborizo.

-Bueno, yo me desvisto allá.

Señalo un biombo que podría ocultar su figura.

-Lo que usted diga, mi señora.

En el silencio de la habitación, mientras Uranus se bañaba, se podían escuchar los chapoteos, Neptune solo podía imaginar esa hermosa figura húmeda en la tina, quiso ser las aguas que recorrieran la piel de Uranus, pero se prometió así misma, que su encomienda era lo primero, no podía gustarle la princesa Uranus, no cuando incluso, en un futuro cercano, podría verse en la necesidad de matarla, aunque el pensar en eso la lleno de tristeza.

-Disculpa, pero, no veo mi ropa limpia.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que Neptune no se dio cuenta cuando Uranus ya había acabado. Solo vestía una bata de seda fina color verde, con toques de flores, el cabello húmedo, la piel rosada por el calor del agua, incluso Neptune imagino como un viento místico rodeo a Uranus.

Ambas se sonrojaron ante el intimo momento.

-Enseguida le daré su ropa- dijo Neptune recomponiéndose.

Uranus vio como la seguridad con la que conoció a Neptune se convirtió en torpes movimientos, casi tirando un jarrón de la habitación, y se sintió feliz, feliz de no ser la única afectada por la cercanía de la otra, pero estaba reacia a dar su corazón de nuevo, pero eso solo fue el pensamiento, pues su corazón, ya lo había dado. Pero había algo que no le gustaba, Neptune al igual que Júpiter ocultaba algo, y se maldijo en voz baja, por interesarse en mujeres tan problemáticas, pero también se rio de si misma, estaba jodida y eso no le importo.

:.

.:

En otro lugar de la Vía láctea.

.

Los cuatro se encontraban comiendo un poco de fruta, al parecer era lo único que había disponible, las criaturas que les podrían proporcionar carne eran enormes, y por eso estaban escondidos en una cueva, a Seiya por supuesto le era familiar el ambiente, y aunque era fuerte y podía derrotar a una que otra amenaza, no podía darse ese lujo ahora, tenia que guardar su energía para seguir viajando, era quien daba el salto estelar, y jalaba a las tres mujeres que lo acompañaban.

Entre sus pocas pertenencias con las que lograban viajar se encontraban unas sábanas, que en su mayoría eran usadas para poder crear una especie de paredes en la cueva, así entonces, Seiya tenía su propio espacio para el y Maker, mientras que Kakkyu y Healer tenían también una habitación cada una, Healer no entendía porque la pelirroja no quería compartir habitación con ella, si desde niñas se conocían, a lo mejor era para que Kakkyu llorara a gusto, porque eso bien que se le daba, aunque últimamente ya no lloraba como antes, tal vez la platica que tuvo con Maker le había hecho bien, aunque nunca supo lo que le dijo su hermana a la pelirroja.

Por otro lado, estaba Seiya, no había hecho más que crecer en guapura, su espalda ancha, adornada con esa larga y suelta cabellera azabache le daban un aire sensual y erótico, y aunque el pelinegro siempre intentaba agarrarse el cabello en una coleta, al final, siempre cambiaba de opinión.

Healer a pesar del largo viaje, que ya habían sido como cinco años, no lograba olvidar a Seiya, agradecía que la pareja de casados no hiciera muestras de su cariño en sus narices, por lo menos eso lo hacia todo más soportable. Aunque algo no cuadraba mucho, porque Kakkyu que no tenia mucho contacto con Seiya, comenzó a acercársele.

-Me siento como huérfana, es decir lo soy- dijo Kakkyu enfrente de una fogata, que era avivada por Seiya y una rama- pero no sé, cada vez pierdo las esperanzas de que encontremos un nuevo hogar.

-Todo estará bien- dijo Seiya dejando su labor de avivar el fuego, se sentó al lado de Kakkyu, ella poso su cabeza en el hombro de este, Healer sintió unos terribles celos en la boca del estómago; no recordaba haber tenido ese tipo de contacto con Seiya, tan dulce y cordial, el pelinegro siempre era grosero con ella.

Pero una noche de tormenta, la realidad se vio descubierta.

Healer ya estaba dormida, pero un rayo particularmente fuerte hizo que despertara con un sobresalto.

Después vino el silencio bajo la lluvia.

Y un instante más.

Gemidos entrecortados.

Provenían de la habitación – o intento de esta, pues todos compartían una cueva- de Seiya y Maker.

Healer se tapo la boca espantada, como si ella fuera la que gimiera, y acabara de ser descubierta.

Miro aterrada hacia ese lado, un rayo nuevamente, haciendo que la cueva se iluminara, y lograra ver un cuerpo, encima del otro, tan unidos que parecían uno.

Su corazón llego a pensar que Seiya solo se había casado con Maker para cumplirle a su padre, pero al escuchar y ver eso, su alma se vio aplastada.

-Ahí…ahí…oh…si…

La voz no era de Maker, era de Kakkyu.

Furiosa, dolida, humillada y presa de los mas terribles sentimientos, Healer se levanto para encararles, si Seiya quería serle infiel a Maker, ¿Por qué simplemente no la tomaba a ella? Siendo que estaba mas que dispuesta a cumplir cualquier deseo impuro que Seiya anhelara.

Tiro de la enorme tela blanca, y cuando esta cayo, nunca imagino ver esa escena.

Maker y Kakkyu estaban desnudas, la mano de su hermana aun estaba metida entre las piernas de la pelirroja, y la miraban sorprendidas.

-Healer, yo…

-Que…que sucede, yo, no entiendo…

-Déjame explicarte- dijo Maker levantándose y buscando algo rápidamente para cubrirse.

\- ¿Engañas a Seiya? ¡Si no lo querías! ¿Cómo diablos te interpusiste entre nosotros?, ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

Healer estaba dispuesta a marcharse, pero Maker tomo su brazo con firmeza.

-Escúchame, por favor- Healer estaba llorando copiosamente- se lo que sientes por Seiya, y porque se que nunca te iba a corresponder, le propuse que nos casáramos, para que de tajo terminaras con la ilusión de lo que nunca va a suceder, el por supuesto se mostró un poco escéptico al principio, pero al percatarse que tu eras muy terca y que no te darías por vencida, acepto montar este matrimonio falso.

-Entonces, ¿no están casados?

Kakkyu se agazapo en medio de las cobijas, no queriendo interferir, muerta de vergüenza de que Healer las encontrara en pleno acto. Healer la miro de reojo, encontrando por fin la respuesta a que la pelirroja no quisiera dormir con ella, solo así se escapaba a tener intimidad con Maker en las noches.

-Si lo estamos, pero no somos marido y mujer, ¿lo entiendes? Y para él, este matrimonio era perfecto, porque tampoco quiere involucrarse con nadie, y yo nunca me interesare en él, porque a mí no me gustan los hombres, yo he encontrado en Kakkyu, la tranquilidad que deseaba, también me daba pena aceptar esto enfrente de ti, pensaba ocultártelo por mas tiempo, pero ya que se le va hacer.

\- ¿Por qué yo no tengo esperanza con Seiya? ¿tan poca cosa me considera?

-No digas eso- dijo Seiya apareciendo- eres lo mas lindo que me ha pasado, fuiste la primera en acercarse a mi de buen corazón, aunque un poco grosera, yo te quiero mucho, pero como mi hermana- Healer iba a mandarlo al carajo y recalcarle que no eran familia- si lo sé, no eres mi hermana, pero así lo siento, que mas quisiera corresponderte, pero no soy bueno para ti, no soy bueno para nadie, una sombra oscura se instalo en mi corazón, y aunque parece que ya todo está bien en mí, la verdad es que no, solo sobrevivo, hace mucho que deje de mirar al cielo.

Healer apretó los puños cuando Seiya se acerco y la abrazo, golpeo varias veces el pecho de este.

-Eres un idiota- chillo entre sus brazos- esta bien, acepto que nunca podremos llegar a algo, pero por favor, ya no seas un idiota conmigo.

-Lo prometo- dijo Seiya besándole la coronilla.

Healer se esforzó en tranquilizar su corazón, pero era un poco imposible, los labios de Seiya la habían tocado, labios que prometieron nunca hacerlo, aunque no fuera un beso, se sintió tan bien, tan cálido, que derramo unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

 **:.**

 **.:**

 **{*}**

La risa cantarina de Neptune inundo el jardín, Uranus solo atino a ponerse roja, y rogar porque las otras doncellas de su compañía, no hubieran escuchado aquello tan pervertido. El dedo anular de Neptune aun tenía bastante saliva.

-Enserio, los hombres gozan del placer de esta forma.

-Por favor no sigas.

-Yo solo quiero ayudarla, cuando usted se case, deberá tener algo de experiencia.

Al terminar la oración, ambas sintieron un resquemor ante semejante aseveración, los preparativos de la boda iban viento en popa, ya media nobleza estaba alistando sus mejores galas para tal ocasión.

Y para terminar de poner el ambiente más tenso, apareció un guardia.

-El rey la llama.

Neptune acompaño a Uranus, el guardia las escolto hasta la biblioteca.

-Tu, espera afuera.

Uranus miro molesta al guardia, al ver el mal modo en el que le hablaba a Neptune, pero prefirió no hacer un escándalo, pues al otro lado se encontraba el rey, le abrieron las puertas, Rayleigh se encontraba firmando un documento con una pluma entintada.

-Pasa- dijo sin mirarle.

La rubia camino temerosa, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que se encontraba a solas con el rey, y ciertamente no le gustaban para nada, era como estar en compañía de la muerte.

-Tu hermana Titania te manda saludos- dijo levantándose y yéndose a sentar a un enorme sofá, la invito a acercarse- dime una cosa, ¿tu sabias que ella estaba creando una especie de rebelión?

Estaba.

Es decir.

Ya no más.

\- ¡¿Le has hecho algo a mi hermana?!

Rayleigh contesto con una malévola sonrisa.

-Fue una guerrera poderosa, lástima que no estará presente en la boda.

Uranus bufo, y se lanzó contra él. Pero el rey era mas fuerte, la pesco sin problema del cuello, aplicando mucha fuerza, dejándola sin aliento. Ella intento zafarse lanzándole patadas, pero no le hacia el menor daño. De pronto, por primera vez sus alas se desplegaron, nunca lo habían hecho, le dolió al sentirlas salir de su espalda, pero con la fuerza de estas, por fin logro soltarse del rey.

-Mira nada más, mi prometida resulto que si es alada, me encantara tener a este ángel gimiendo en mi cama.

\- ¡Nunca! ¡Esto se acabó!

\- ¡No querida! ¡Esto apenas empieza! ¡Tu hermana paso a mejor vida, pero los otros siguen encerrados! ¡Y si no te portas bien! ¡Yo mismo me encargare de cortar la cabeza de cada uno del Séptimo Reino! ¿Quieres derramar toda esa sangre? ¿incluso de aquellos que recién han sido destetados?

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Mátame y ya! ¡No quiero formar parte de esto! ¡De ti!

-Lo siento querida, pero eres un capricho, serás una buena reina, o enserio lamentaras las consecuencias.

Uranus escondió sus alas y se dejo caer de rodillas en el piso, Rayleigh se acercó a ella, y acaricio su barbilla burlón.

-Oh esa posición, me encantaría sacármela y que me hicieras una buena mamada, pero ciertamente creo que me lo arrancarías con esa boquita tuya, pero te domare, ya lo veras.

-¡No me importa nada, mata a quien quieras, no te obedeceré más!

-Tengo a tu madre.

Uranus se tensó.

-Es cierto, incluso podrás verla antes de la boda, la mantuve con vida por si las dudas, y veo que no me equivoque al hacerlo.

-Eres un demonio- dijo derrotada.

Uranus salió sin mirar a Neptune, y fueron escoltadas a los aposentos de la primera. Neptune la guio a la cama, y con suavidad hizo que se sentara, a leguas se notaba que la princesa deseaba gritar, llorar, pero se contenía, la aguamarina se preocupo al ver el cuello de la rubia, la marca roja del apretón estaba ahí. Y por primera vez lo pensó, que la princesa del desaparecido Séptimo Reino no estaba de acuerdo con ser la futura reina, porque ambas a pesar de las semanas de convivencia, no decían mucho de sus vidas, las dos querían esconder lo que llevaban dentro, pero en ese momento, toda barrera se rompió.

-Si quieres llorar, llora, no te juzgare.

Uranus lloro, incluso más que cuando Júpiter murió, odiaba su situación, su debilidad, y eso era lo que mas odiaba de todo: ser débil.

Neptune la abrazo, Uranus le correspondió.

-Quisiera matarlo.

\- ¿En verdad lo odias?

Uranus reprimió un grito, ambas hablaban en susurros, tenían miedo de que las paredes hablaran.

-Y como no hacerlo, mato a toda mi familia, ahora me entero que tiene cautiva a mi madre, es un ser despreciable.

\- ¿Me ayudarías a acabar con Silver Rayleigh?

Uranus se separó del abrazo, pero mantuvo la cintura de Michiru asida entre sus manos.

-Eres una espía.

\- ¿Y que harás al respecto?

En respuesta Uranus le beso, le beso con una pasión que hizo desbordar el océano en el corazón de Neptune, ambas se tiraron a la alfombra, la aguamarina abrió la boca para que la rubia la explorara a su placer, las manos de ambas se pasearon gustosas por el cuerpo de la otra, que de a poco fueron perdiendo una prenda tras otra, hasta que ambas quedaron desnudas.

Neptune la miro con determinación, pero Uranus quiso alejarse, no sabía cómo proceder.

-Eres virgen- dijo la aguamarina saboreando la palabra con dulzura- no temas, yo te guiare.

\- ¿Tu eres muy experta? - pregunto Uranus dolida.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, dejando la habitación en una penumbra incitadora.

Neptune desvió la mirada, pero aun así contesto.

-Me temo que este oficio que elegí me ha llevado por caminos que no desee, no todos se rinden ante el tintineo de unas monedas, es cierto que he ofrecido mi cuerpo- Uranus cerró los ojos, como evitando los pensamientos, donde la aguamarina estaba en otros brazos que no eran los suyos- pero si esto me ha llevado hasta ti, entonces todo ese tormento valió la pena- dijo acariciando la mejilla con ternura-, te quiero, Uranus, te quiero, mi señora.

Con delicadeza, Neptune coloco a Uranus bajo su cuerpo.

-Mi pasado es tan oscuro, que no se si puedas corresponderm…

-Si, yo también te quiero, toma mi cuerpo, y encuentra en mis caricias, un nuevo camino, ya no estarás sola, ahora yo caminare a tu lado- susurro Uranus.

Ambas se fusionaron en un beso apasionado, la piel de ambas era fuego, Neptune se separo de los labios de Uranus, para comenzar a besar su cuello, la otra gimió placenteramente, la aguamarina comenzó a bajar un poco más, para besar y acariciar los senos de la rubia, chupo y succiono ambos, sacando jadeos de placer de la otra, luego sus manos comenzaron a acariciar la virginal parte de Uranus, comenzó a descender más, mucho más, besando y lamiendo la piel de la princesa, quien aún sentía lágrimas en su interior, recién le habían recordado todas las muertes, sumándole ahora la de Titania, y ahora simplemente se entregaba al placer, pero no por dejar de lado su ahora responsabilidad para con los suyos, sino para renovar sus fuerzas, pues las cosas que se vendrían serian cada vez mas peligrosas. Neptune lamio con sumo cuidado el vientre de Uranus. De pronto, ella sintió en su interior, que era penetrada con mucha suavidad, Neptune le estaba dando placer con la lengua, mientras con una de sus manos masajeaba uno de sus pechos, Uranus abrió mas las piernas, para que la cabeza de Neptune se acomodara mucho mejor, pronto el orgasmo llego, y después otros.

Cuando la madrugada arribo, Neptune tuvo que dejar su habitación, no podían levantar sospechas, y quedaron en platicar largo y tendido en la mañana, unidas alcanzarían los objetivos de Neptune.

De hecho, lo hicieron, pues siendo Uranus la prometida del rey, tenia un poco mas de libertad, pudo encontrar en el castillo las cámaras del tesoro, estaban seguras que en una de esas se encontraba el cristal dorado.

Pero desgraciadamente era un trampa, Rayleigh quería saber quiénes eran sus enemigos, pero no contaba con que ese par unido era muy eficaz, ambas lograron escapar de la cámara, las cosas no se podían quedar sin castigo, pero Rayleigh aun tenia mucha gente que engañar, no era tan poderoso como quería, no todavía, por eso aun necesitaba verse como el Mesías, no podía acusar a Neptune, mucho menos a Uranus de intentar robar el Cristal Dorado- que supuestamente no existía-, ya pronto encontraría una excusa para castigarlas a ambas.

:.

.:

Uranus y Neptune compartían besos apurados en una de las bibliotecas del castillo.

-No puedo más- dijo Uranus con la respiración entrecortada- la boda será pronto, no quiero llegar a eso.

-No, no, llegaras a ser su esposa, no lo permitiré- declaro Neptune sin soltar su cuello.

-Pero no puedo hacer mucho, el aun tiene a mi madre cautiva, y no sé dónde.

-Ya, ya la encontraremos.

Ambas se despidieron con un beso rápido, no querían ser vistas, pero los ojos de Lady Plut ya estaban sobre ellas.

:.

Dos días pasaron después de eso, ambas seguían trazando planes, Neptune le conto que entre sus aliados estaban una dama de la corte proveniente del Segundo Reino- asunto raro, pues ellos eran quienes más apoyaban al nuevo rey- también la viuda de Deimos, quien ocultaba a su pequeña Mars, haciéndola pasar por un niño, la pobre aún era buscada por ser una aberración entre las pocas sacerdotisas que quedaban, y lo que mas impresiono era que su difunta hermana Titania estuviera involucrada junto con Neptune en la Resistencia, para derrocar a Silver Rayleigh.

-Hace mucho que no toco mi violín- dijo Neptune apesadumbrada- lo traigo conmigo, pero no he podido tocarlo.

-Me encantaría escucharte- dijo Uranus sin acercársele mucho, estaban dando un paseo en los jardines y no querían levantar sospechas.

-Esta noche, después de hacerte mía, inundare también tus oídos de mi- dijo Neptune en un susurro seductor.

Uranus rio complacida.

Ninguna sabia que esa seria una noche crucial para la resistencia.

:.

Neptune llego puntual a la cita, se suponía que iba solo para ayudar a Uranus a cambiarse de ropa, pero más bien la desnudaría y la tomaría en su cama de plumas, ambas estaban tan sumergidas en su amor, que se les había olvidado la amenaza que era Silver Rayleigh.

Ambas se encontraban sudorosas en la cama de Uranus, cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta con violencia.

-Tal como lo supuse- dijo Plut mirándolas con furia- la doncella del Octavo Reino resulto una bruja que hechizo a la princesa.

Diez guardias entraron en la habitación, sacaron a Neptune de la cama aun desnuda, Uranus iba a intervenir, pero una mano fuerte la aventó nuevamente al lecho, Silver Rayleigh hizo una mueca de desagrado, Uranus palideció, ni cuenta se había dado de que el también había llegado a la habitación.

-Así que eres de esas mujeres pecadoras- lo dijo arrastrando cada palabra.

Fue hacia donde estaba Neptune sujetada por dos guardias, le dio un golpe tan fuerte que le reventó uno de los labios. Uranus saco las alas amenazante, ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, pero Rayleigh tampoco.

-Esto era lo que querían, ¿no? - dijo burlón mostrando el cristal dorado- pues míralo bien- lo puso enfrente de la cara de Neptune- será lo ultimo que veas bruja, serás sentenciada, por haber mancillado mi honor, ese será el cargo, tu castigo, por supuesto la muerte, y tú, querida mía, serás cubierta de mi benevolencia, por supuesto que te perdonare, pues fuiste presa de un embrujo, ¡llévense a esa zorra! ¡Y denle…denle el trato que merece!

\- ¡Neptune! - grito Uranus sin poder moverse, pues el cristal dorado estaba ejerciendo su poder en ella- ¡No la toquen!

Plut salió tras los guardias.

-Como te gustan las mujeres, supongo que aun eres virgen- Uranus palideció ante la insinuación-, pero de mi parte daré todo, tan fuerte, que desearas que nunca nadie más te penetre.

\- ¡No te me acerques!

Silver Rayleigh le dio una bofetada a Uranus.

-Yo te volveré por el buen camino, querida mía.

Rayleigh mordió uno de los labios de Uranus, ella no pudo resistirse, la energía del cristal dorado la inmovilizo por completo, el rey le abrió las piernas hasta hacerla chillar de dolor.

\- ¿Qué le estas haciendo a mi mami?

El rey miro sorprendido a la puerta, ahí parada, con un muñeco en forma de gato, se encontraba la pequeña Selene.

-Papi, me asustas, ¿Por qué mami está sangrando?

El rey se levanto de la cama, y presuroso fue hacia la niña.

-Una bruja la ataco.

-Papi, no quiero que mi mami este herida.

Selene corrió hacia Uranus sin que el rey pudiera detenerla.

-Yo te voy a curar.

Tan solo un toque, y el golpe desapareció, y no solo eso, Uranus pudo moverse, el rey volvió a activar el poder del cristal dorado, pero este ya no le hacia nada a Uranus, quien saco sus alas, y salió volando por la ventana.

-Mi mami es un ángel- dijo Selene corriendo a la ventana.

El rey hubiera dicho muchas maldiciones, pero no le gustaba sacar esa faceta enfrente de su hija, pues era su adoración. De momento, pensó que lo mejor era armar un grupo de sus mejores guardias, no podía dejar escapar a Uranus, pues, aunque salió volando, parecía que era su primera vez, no iría muy lejos.

-Papi, esa es una joya muy bonita.

Selene nunca había sido expuesta al cristal dorado.

Lo que sucedió a continuación no pudo evitarlo.

El cristal dorado, se introdujo en el interior de Selene, quien cayo como muerta al suelo.

:

.

.*.

-Supongo que ya están listas para nuestro viaje, solo necesitamos repasar algunas cosas- dijo Seiya.

Healer asintió, Maker realizo unas cuantas anotaciones, las manos de Kakkyu hacían una especie de triangulo, hacia el cielo, como buscando la dirección correcta.

-Según la información que he recabado, el reino de Solárium- es uno de los mas grandes de la Vía Láctea…

Maker continúo dando los detalles de lo que habían descubierto, pues se toparon con unos viajeros parecidos a ellos, aunque estos últimos no sabían sobre las guerras recientes, se habían quedado con la versión de que la paz reinaba allá.

Kakkyu miro embelesada a Maker, en verdad le quería, y luego a Healer, ella por supuesto no tuvo problema en aceptarla como la pareja de su hermana. También con Seiya las cosas habían mejorado mucho, y aunque no era tan cálido, como hubiera deseado Healer, por lo menos sus conversaciones ya no terminaban con la palabra idiota.

-El viaje esta vez será rápido, no haremos mas paradas, llegaremos a Solárium en aproximadamente tres meses.

Tres meses, y Seiya por fin conocería a Cosmos.

…

* * *

¡No desesperes! Ahora si llega Seiya en el próximo capítulo.

Uranus y Neptune, ellas aun seguirán dando un poco de batalla, por lo menos Cosmos salvo a Uranus del viejo ese.

¿Cómo viste la aparición de la copa lunar y los tres talismanes?

Maker y Kakkyu n.n

Ya dije que ¿Silver Rayleigh es personaje de One piece? Pues todos los créditos a Eiichiro Oda.

Agradezco mucho sus maravillosos reviews, espero lograr una ultima actualización este año, hare lo posible, os prometo: Guest, Anai kou, fabelliot, Emily Vargas L, gregorioabel, tavarezmary123, dians, amely614, Andreita Kou.

Y por si las dudas:

 ** _¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_**


	29. Uranus

.

Advertencia: Violencia, palabras altisonantes, solo mayores de edad.

* * *

 **:**

 **-*Uranus*-**

 **:**

Voló hasta las sierras donde se ocultaban algunos del Séptimo Reino, esperanzada de encontrar a uno de los más allegados de su hermana Titania- Calibán- que se había escapado de las garras de Silvers Rayleigh. Y todo esto lo sabía por Neptune, porque a pesar de ser la prometida del rey, no tenia idea de nada y es que a ella la habían hecho una simple decoración del Castillo.

Eso por supuesto se había acabado.

Tuvo suerte de llegar hasta donde le había indicado Neptune, pues mientras ella realizaba ese viaje con el corazón estrujado por dejar a la mujer que amaba, Silvers Rayleigh junto con Plut estaban muy ocupados como para ir tras ella, buscaban la forma de despertar a Selene, parecía como si un rayo la hubiera fulminado de muerte, no despertaba y todo su cuerpo ardía, de hecho tuvieron que acostar a la niña en una fría plancha de metal, que al parecer era lo único que no derretiría.

:.

.:

Plut dejo a Silvers Rayleigh con la niña, camino hacia la celda donde se encontraba Neptune, gritos de dolor salían de ahí, cuando llego, se horrorizo al ver como aún seguían violando a la chica, sus manos la tenían atadas con sus cuerdas de violín, las muñecas sangraban por la presión que ella ejercía al intentar inútilmente luchar.

-¡Ya fue suficiente!

El guardia que estaba aún encima de Neptune se espantó, y los otros cinco, que aún seguían esperando su turno se tensaron, sabían que la dama era la segunda al mando después de Silvers Rayleigh, no podían desobedecerla de ninguna manera. Y ahora mucho menos, pues ella tenia en su poder una extraña esfera, le llamaban el cetro de granate- creado misteriosamente por Selene-, pero aun así los guardias dudaron un poco.

-Pero, el rey dijo que le diéramos fuerte y duro- susurro apenas el que seguía montado en Neptune.

Plut lo señalo con su cetro, y este salió disparado hacia una de las paredes, tan fuerte, que todos sus huesos se rompieron.

-Sáquenlo de mi vista, me quedare con la prisionera.

Después de eso, los otros no dudaron en obedecerla.

Neptune estaba muy golpeada, mancillada, pero entre tanto dolor, su único consuelo era imaginar que Uranus estaba bien, de pronto sintió que su cuerpo desnudo, era cubierto por una delgada tela.

-Mandare a alguien para que te cure- dijo Plut aun de pie.

Neptune la enfoco con el único ojo que no tenía hinchado.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudaste? - dijo con voz trémula.

-No te hagas falsas ideas, solo no quiero que mueras de manera innecesaria.

En parte era verdad, pero no cabía duda que como mujer, a Plut le había afectado ver como penetraban sin piedad a la aguamarina.

-Tendrás un juicio justo, el rey es justo.

-Quisiera reírme… de eso- dijo Neptune con dificultad- pero, creo… que, tengouna, costilla rota.

-Todos creen conocer al rey, pero solo yo puedo jactarme de eso, y antes de que recibas otro tipo de tortura, será mejor que me digas, adonde está escondido Calibán, estoy segura que la princesa Uranus ha ido a su encuentro, y no podemos permitir que la prometida del rey salga libre de castigo por traición.

-Uranus escapo- dijo Neptune, respirando aliviada, su cuerpo ya no pudo más, y se dejó caer en la inconciencia.

:.

.:

Uranus fue interceptada por Calibán, estaba casi sin fuerzas, pero no tuvo descanso, hablo largo y tendido con el nuevo líder de los rebeldes, le pidió ayuda, pero este se negó, pues en las palabras de la rubia había algo que no lo convencía.

-Cordelia entenderá que no podemos ir en su rescate- dijo el hombre de barba roja.

Pero no solo era Cordelia, sino su amante, Neptune.

-Debemos rescatar a mi madre, fue tu reina, tienes el deber tatuado en tu sangre, y también, quiero rescatar a Neptune, no es justo que la dejemos a su suerte.

-Te veo muy interesado en ella.

-La quiero.

Antes de que Calibán dijera unas maldiciones por semejante aseveración, un caballero del viento llego a la tienda.

-Señor, hay un gran revuelo en el castillo, no solo por la huida de la princesa Uranus- dijo mirándola- al parecer la princesa Selene esta muy grave, Silvers Rayleigh esta en un momento vulnerable, es un momento apropiado para atacar.

Uranus sintió la esperanza resurgir. Tomo una de las espadas, y ante la mirada asombrada de sus compatriotas, se corto el largo cabello rubio.

-Yo por supuesto iré con ustedes.

Su mirada era determinada, nadie la pararía ahora.

.

… **...~…**

El ataque al castillo se dio en la madrugada, muchos caballeros del viento cayeron en la batalla, pero lograron sacar a Cordelia, reina del extinto Séptimo Reino, cuando Uranus fue a por Neptune, tuvo que enfrentarse a Lady Plut.

-No saldrás de aquí- se interpuso en el pasillo de la celda.

Uranus estaba sola, en ese punto los otros no la apoyarían, era aprobar que su princesa amaba a otra mujer, eso era impensable para los caballeros del viento, encontraban antinatural su interés por Neptune, aunque había estado trabajando con ellos, no creían que valiera el sacrificio de su princesa.

-Has cometido traición contra el venerable rey, ahora pagaras las consecuencias.

Uranus venia armada con una espada, pero el rayo que le envió Plut la partió en dos.

-Demonios- siseo la rubia.

-Mas vale que pidas clemencia- dijo la peliverde.

Desde el interior de su celda, Neptune grito a Uranus que se fuera, pero esta necia y con un hábil movimiento logro evadir a Plut, cuando llego a la celda, el cuadro que vio, la enfureció, Neptune estaba semidesnuda, solo el manto que le habia dado la peliverde la cubria, y aunque ya la habían curado, aun en su cuerpo se veian las mordidas y golpes, por supuesto, Uranus intuyo lo que le habían hecho. Un calor descontrolado invadió su cuerpo, el grito no pudo llegar a sus labios, la rubia imploro.

"Por favor, si la justicia existe, permíteme llevarme a Neptune, sacarla de este lugar, ella no merece morir aquí."

Plut llego a la celda y sin vacilación lanzo un poderoso rayo en contra de las dos, pero una luz se interpuso, la espada de Uranus se materializo frente a sus ojos, viéndose en igualdad de poder, ambas comenzaron a luchar, cetro contra espada chocaron, pero los pasos de varios soldados resonaron en las mazmorras, Uranus no quiso arriesgarse, corto los barrotes de la ventana, junto con una buena parte de muro, y volando, se llevó a Neptune.

:.

.:

Ya estando a salvo en el campamento rebelde, Uranus fue convocada por su madre, Cordelia se encontraba al lado de Calibán.

-Madre, me alegra que este a salvo.

Uranus iba a abrazarla, pero la bofetada en su mejilla la hizo retroceder.

-Madre…- dijo sobándose, incrédula.

-Siento no recibirte con un beso, me has salvado, pero, mi corazón esta dolido, Calibán me ha dicho que te has vuelto amante de un plebeyo, y de una mujer para terminar de empeorar la afrenta.

Uranus no entendía, de verdad que no la entendía, su madre debería estar feliz por estar ahí, con ella, a salvo, porque su apariencia desmejorada, denotaba que no la había pasado nada bien en la mazmorra. Y por lo menos Cordelia, debería estar agradecida de que una de sus hijas estuviera aun con vida, pero a veces los prejuicios, desgraciadamente podían más que el amor.

-Vete de mi presencia, ya hablaremos después.

Dolida, Uranus salió de la tienda, se encamino al lugar donde descansaba Neptune, quien la recibió con una mirada triste.

-He escuchado que ya no soy bien vista entre los rebeldes.

\- ¿Qué has oído? Incluso aquí ¿te han maltratado? - pregunto Uranus con enojo.

Neptune quiso levantarse para rebatir eso, pero el cuerpo no se lo permitió, de un quejido se volvió a sentar en los cojines que estaban en el piso.

-Supongo que esta tienda es tuya- dijo Neptune sin mirarla- se nota que los caballeros del viento se esmeraron en darle decoro a su princesa.

-Neptune.

-Yo no debería estar aquí, podría descansar entre los caballos, ¿te conté que casi me crie en un establo? Mis padres no eran nobles, fuimos una familia humilde, pero la pasamos bien, fuimos una familia feliz- Neptune se toco las vendas que tenia en las muñecas- hasta que Silvers Rayleigh llego con todas sus artimañas y bajezas, mato a todos lentamente, lo que le estorba lo destruye.

-Neptune, mírame, yo estoy aquí.

-Si, pero, en este momento tu madre y tú, son un símbolo de esperanza, que estoy manchando, aunque, debo agradecer el detalle que confesaras mi amor por ti.

Uranus se arrodillo a su lado, y le tomo las manos con suma delicadeza.

-Te amo, te amo tanto que me duele no haberte librado de…de todo.

La rubia le dio un beso casto a la aguamarina, y la recostó con delicadeza a su lado, hubiera querido llenarle de besos todo el cuerpo, limpiarla por completo, de quitarle esas marcas que otros le dejaron, pero su amada chica necesitaba reposar.

-Duerme, yo te cuidare.

Neptune quería en verdad protestar, se sentía ahora un estorbo, sucia, pero la verdad, era que la calidez de Uranus la cubrió por completo.

Se quedaron dormidas con la poca tranquilidad que las envolvía.

:.

Ambas recibían los vítores de la gente que aun sobrevivía de los Ocho Reinos.

Había triunfado la luz sobre la oscuridad, el cristal dorado fue destruido, y como las heroínas que eran, ambas fueron coronadas, Neptune con una corona propia de una reina de los mares, y Uranus, con una hermosa corona en forma de alas, la hacia soberana de los vientos, lagrimas de felicidad, era su boda, Cordelia, que al principio se opuso, ahora por supuesto se mostraba complacida con su nuera, ambas marcharon hasta encontrarse con la monarca, se hincaron ante ella.

-Hijas mías.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Neptune, aceptándola como la esposa de Uranus.

Después de una larga fiesta, y en medio de fuegos artificiales que se colaban por su ventana en el palacio, ambas se desnudaron, y dieron rienda suelta a la pasión que nació desde el mismo instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Tan bello, pero claro, solo era un sueño, el sueño de Uranus.

:.

.:

:.

Muy temprano, Neptune se levantó con cuidado, para no despertar a su querida mujer del viento, con delicadeza quito los dedos que asían su cintura, sonrió enternecida, pero luego esa felicidad se le borro del rostro, porque Cordelia la había llamado.

-¡Habrase visto!- exclamo - ¿no es suficiente lidiar con Silvers Rayleigh? ¡Tenías que engatusar a la única hija que me queda, yo pronto necesitare restaurar el Séptimo Reino, Uranus deberá darme un heredero, Calibán es el hombre indicado para mi hija, y tú, tú solo vienes a complicarlo todo!

Eso le dolió demasiado a Neptune, su hermosa Uranus parecía que estaba destinada a nunca ser suya, pero aun así necesitaba tener la cabeza fría.

-Alteza, yo…

-¡Silencio!

-¡Pero yo, alteza, solo vivo para servir a la rebelión, no me vea como un estorbo!

-Bien, pues demuéstralo, quiero que vayas al castillo de Silvers Rayleigh, tu sola, demuestra que vales tanto como tus palabras.

-Si, lo voy a demostrar.

Neptune tomo un par de armas, y se encamino hacia su destino, miro de reojo la tienda en la que aun descansaba Uranus.

"Cuando vuelva, tocare para ti bellas melodías"

Fue su pensamiento antes de partir.

:.

.:

Un viento misterioso le hizo cosquillas a Uranus en la nariz, abrió los ojos buscando a su hermosa Neptune, se sobre salto al no encontrarla.

-No puedes salir- Calibán se interponía entre la puerta y ella.

-Tu sabes algo, y me lo vas a decir.

-Si se, se que estas destinada a ser mi mujer, juntos levantaremos el Séptimo Reino.

El hombre se arrodillo a su lado.

-Mira, si fuera un hombre el que robara tus suspiros, no tendría problema, es normal que la nobleza tome concubinos para satisfacerse, pero una mujer, ¿enserio?, eso afecta mi hombría.

Ella en verdad quería partirle la cara a Calibán, pero no podía, no era fácil, como sea, le ayudo a salvar a su madre, incluso aunque no la apoyo del todo, fue gracias a él, que Neptune pudo ser rescatada, además, el hombre era inmenso, no podía ganarle.

-Neptune ya no está, ¿verdad?

-Tu madre le ha impuesto una encomienda.

-Un suicidio, seguramente, conozco a mi madre, por favor- dijo Uranus- si no me vas a ayudar, déjame ir por ella, si la pongo a salvo, te prometo, te prometo que seré tu mujer.

Eso en verdad sorprendió al guerrero, llego tristemente a pensar que tendría que tomarla por la fuerza, pero ella estaba dispuesta, solo por Neptune.

-¿Tanto le amas? ¿Cómo para entregarte a mí?

-Si – dijo tomándole la mano como cerrando un trato- y te prometo que no, no volveré a estar con ella, solo quiero que ya no sufra más, pienso que ya hizo mucho por esta rebelión.

-Tienes razón.

-Te cubriré con tu madre, si te apresuras, la encontraras incluso antes de que entre al castillo.

-Gracias.

Calibán salió de la tienda, Uranus busco entre sus cosas la espada que habia aparecido misteriosamente frente a ella, la necesitaría, pero no la encontró.

-¿Cómo es posible? La puse aquí- dijo rebuscando nuevamente en un viejo baúl que tenia sus ropas, se tenso un poco, ahora que conocía el poder de Lady Plut pensaba que tenia una gran desventaja- no tengo opción, aun asi ire por ella.

:.

.:

Pero Neptune era demasiado hábil, conocía pasadizos que incluso no le había mostrado a la rebelión, tenía ideas de donde se encontraba el cristal dorado, camino con cuidado entre pasadizos oscuros, y de pronto una luz.

-Lo conseguí- murmuro victoriosa al notar una luz brillante.

Se encontraba en el centro de una fuente de agua, piso con cuidado, pero, aun así, no pudo evitar ser atrapada en una red de metal, ya no pudo moverse, la trampa realizo un tintineo, Silvers Raleigh fue informado, como estaba tan preocupado por Selene que aún no despertaba, decidió que necesitaba una distracción.

-Miren que tenemos aquí, la bruja del Octavo Reino vino por más- sonrió burlón-, a lo mejor deseas que yo mismo sea el que te de fuerte en el culo- dijo Silvers Raleigh acariciando el trasero de Neptune sobre la red.

:.

.:

-No llegue a tiempo.

Uranus ya había recorrido dos veces los alrededores del castillo.

-Entrare así me cueste la vida.

-No.

Cuando volteo, miro a varias mujeres aladas, apenas si las había notado en el campamento, eran las pocas guerreras que quedaban.

-¡No me detengan, no quiero luchar en su contra!

-Princesa, conocemos lo que pasa por su corazón, y te apoyamos, Titania, Titania fue mi amante.

-Ariel- dijo Uranus con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Se que te sorprende, siempre fuimos discretas, ella no me perdonaría dejar sola a su pequeña hermana.

Eran solo diez guerreras, pero aun así dieron una buena batalla, y aunque perdieron, eso salvo a Neptune pues el mismo Silvers fue a recibirlas, a todas se les respeto la vida, porque en ese momento, Selene despertó.

-No les hagan nada, déjenme pensar con cuidado un castigo ejemplar.

:.

.:

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto Silvers a Plut.

-Abrió los ojos, no me reconoció en enseguida y luego volvió a dormir.

La niña tenia un paño en la frente, en un pueril intento de contenerle la temperatura.

-Por lo menos la fiebre bajo, pero paso algo.

Plut le quito el paño de la frente una marca le habia aparecido a Selene, y no era precisamente la marca de Cosmos.

-No solo es esa marca- dijo Silvers- ella, no es mi imaginación, ¿verdad? Parece un poco más alta.

-Seguro lo notarias, Earth a querido verla, pero no lo he dejado.

-Bien hecho, el cristal dorado podría salir de su cuerpo en cualquier momento, Earth aun no sabe de su existencia, no esta preparado- miro nuevamente a Selene-, no quiero perderla, que un doctor la vea.

-Enseguida.

Silver Raleigh no se aparto del lecho de Selene, pues ahora la habían podido cambiar a su habitación. Cualquiera que lo viera, parecía un padre genuinamente preocupado.

:.

.:

A todas las ataron en postes, al lado de una de las murallas del patio, de vez en cuando los soldados pasaban burlándose de ellas, y relamiéndose los labios, seguro buscando la oportunidad de obtener algo antes de matarlas, pero cierta pareja parecía estar en su mundo, ajenas a todo.

-Neptune, ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Es obvio, necesitaba terminar mi trabajo, no debiste venir tras de mí, ahora, Ariel y las demás, esto es una gran calamidad.

-Pero Neptune, hubiera encontrado la forma de quitarte ese peso que cargas sobre tus hombros, mi madre parece ya no pensar con claridad, siempre fue dura, pero me temo que sus facultades ya no son las mismas.

-Uranus, en verdad me hubiera gustado tocar el violín para ti.

-Y lo harás, no me digas eso, no te despidas ahora.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, siempre te amare, seremos felices, lo prometo.

Neptune dejo de mirarle, quería llorar, y que Uranus no viera esas lagrimas silenciosas, pero fue inevitable, el temblor en su cuerpo la delato, la rubia apretó los puños impotentes.

:.

.:

El sonido de unos tambores despertó a Selene, corrió hacia el balcón, miro hacia abajo, estaba tan lejos, que apenas si podía distinguir a las personas, pero le parecían mujeres, encadenadas, no pudo reconocer a Uranus, pues además llevaba el cabello corto.

Silvers le toco su cabeza con cariño.

*–No temas mi pequeña, esas rebeldes recibirán su pronto castigo.

Saturn entro a la habitación.

-Llévala a otro lado, donde no pueda escuchar nada.

La chica asintió espantada, algo realmente grave sucedería.

-Vamos Selene, cocinaron unos pastelillos que te encantan.

La niña llevaba una venda en la cabeza, ocultando su marca, simplemente se dejo llevar, se sentía tan extraña.

:.

.:

Silvers bajo hasta el patio de armas, las mujeres estaban atadas cada una a un palo, Uranus estaba muy cerca de Neptune, esta última atada de manos, y de pie, al lado de un barril, un verdugo atrás de ella, temieron que le cortara la cabeza, por la gran hacha que tenia el verdugo, pero el retorcido Silvers, tenia una diversión en mente.

-Pues comencemos la diversión.

El barril fue abierto, estaba lleno de agua, cristalina y pura.

El verdugo tomo a Neptune con rudeza, y le hundió la cabeza en el barril.

-¡Neptune!

-¡Maldito!- gritaron las otras- ¡Para ya desgraciado!

-Te tengo una propuesta interesante, querida mia- dijo tomando la barbilla de Uranus con fuerza- ¿quieres salvar la vida de tu puta? Pues tendrás que convencerme con esa boca, y no hablo de palabras precisamente- el verdugo aun tenia la cabeza de Neptune en el barril, ella seguía forcejeando, pero cada vez con menos fuerzas- me la vas a chupar, aquí, enfrente de tus compatriotas.

Silvers hizo una seña al verdugo, este saco la cabeza de Neptune.

-Le hice una propuesta a tu amada, y sabes, no quiero que te pierdas el espectáculo, ¿acaso no soy un rey generoso?

Los soldados se carcajearon.

-Veras, la hermosa Uranus, va a chupármelo, si me da placer, te perdonare la vida, claro, no te emociones, te pudrirás con ella en la mazmorra, pero viva…

-No…Urg…- la pobre apenas si lograba articular palabra.

-Ay por favor, démosle motivación.

El verdugo nuevamente hundió la cabeza de Neptune en el barril.

-¡Ya basta maldito puerco, lo hare!

Un soldado se acerco y corto las cuerdas de Uranus, quedando arrodillada, enfrente de Silvers Raleigh.

Los soldados rieron expectantes, y lanzaron palabras obscenas, cuando Uranus comenzó a buscar entre las ropas de Silvers Raleigh, pronto encontró su objetivo, Ariel giro la cabeza no quería verlo, se imagino a Titania presenciando aquello, por primera vez agradeció que no vivió para ese horrible momento.

Y de pronto, una explosión.

-¡Majestad! ¡Han atacado las mazmorras del lado oeste del castillo!

Donde estaba Calisto, el padre de Júpiter, los secretos del poder del rayo. Ahora que no sabia como sacar el cristal dorado de Selene, no podía darse el lujo de perder eso también.

-¡Encárgate de ellas!- ordeno Silvers a su General Jadeite.

Los demás lo siguieron. Uranus quiso acercarse a Neptune, pero Jadeite la amenazo con un cuchillo en la garganta.

-Quieta preciosa, sabes, en verdad me enciendes, me encantaría que…

Pero de la gran muralla, comenzaron a descender varios guerreros alados, entre ellos Calibán.

Fue tal la sorpresa, que Jadeite ni pudo defenderse, Calibán le hundió la espada en el pecho.

-Disculpa, no pude quedarme quieto, además surgió un imprevisto.

A pesar de alegrarle su llegada, Calibán parecía tener una mala noticia.

-Mejor apresurémonos.

Los demás soltaron a las otras guerreras, pronto abrieron sus alas para escapar, Uranus, corrió hacia Neptune, le tomo la mano.

-Ya podemos irnos- dijo abriendo las alas.

Neptune iba a sonreír, pero una flecha le atravesó el corazón.

-No- gimió Uranus.

Calibán le tomo la mano, y la alzo en el aire, ya nada podían hacer.

:

.

 ***o***

Cuatro luces habían descendido del cielo, aun planeta no muy azul.

La Erudita.

La Sanadora.

El Guerrero.

La Guía.

-No comprendo- dijo Kakkyu mirando alrededor.

-Ni yo- comento Maker haciendo unas anotaciones- se suponía que este era un planeta lleno de vida, ahora parece un infierno.

Lo que fuera el Tercer Reino, era un lugar inhóspito, olía a muerte, cortesía de Silvers Raleigh

-Alla arriba luce prometedor, parece una perla- dijo Healer señalando al cielo, y comenzó a toser, el ambiente realmente no era apto para la vida.

Seiya centro sus ojos azules en La Colonia.

-Bueno, es cerca, si podremos lograrlo.

Pero tan pronto como llegaron, fueron recibidos por el general Zoisite, antes de que incluso pudieran explicarse, fueron llevados presos, Silvers Raleigh no se encontraba en el castillo, ni Plut, así que su audiencia tendría que esperar, las máximas autoridades habían ido a cazar a los guerreros del viento.

Las chicas fueron llevadas a una mazmorra diferente a la de Seiya, el esperaba que todo saliera bien, porque al parecer, la construcción del castillo era obra de personas civilizadas, además tenia que mostrarse lo mas sereno posible, no tenia fuerzas para pelear, el viaje lo había drenado prácticamente, no tenia energía, su estomago rugió de hambre, esperaba que en cualquier momento, los guardias tuvieran la humanidad de llevarle algo, aunque sea agua. Se agito la larga cabellera suelta, un poco desesperado, aunque por las chicas no se preocupaba, tenia una conexión especial con Healer, no sabia como, pero si ella estaba en peligro él lo sabía, era extraño, pero así era desde que se habían reconciliado.

Se recargo en la pared, en verdad estaba débil por el hambre.

"Bueno, igual y no son muy civilizados"

Había llamado a los guardias, pidiendo un poco de agua, pero parecía ser el único en esa oscuridad, una antorcha lejana apenas daba un poco de luz, se quedó dormido, el viaje sí que lo agoto. Cuando despertó, encontró un pequeño saco al lado de la celda, un agradable olor llego a sus fosas nasales, era comida, y mucha, agradeció a la divina providencia y se puso a comer, eso se repitió en los siguientes días, nadie lo había ido a ver, en una de esas incluso apareció una manta para el frio, ya llenándose de curiosidad, por aquella persona que le dejaba las cosas, hizo un plan, se haría el dormido, aguantaría todo lo necesario, no solo para verle, sino para agradecerle.

Ya entrada la noche, unos pasos hicieron eco en el piso, Seiya estaba recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados en sus bien esculpidos pectorales, incluso para hacer la actuación mas creíble, ronco sin pudor.

Semi abriendo los ojos, entre sus espesas y oscuras pestañas, los zafiros vieron a la persona, era pequeña.

"¿Un enano?"

Ya iba a marcharse después de dejarle la comida, pero Seiya fue mas rápido, le atrapo uno de los pies, un grito ahogado de sorpresa.

-No te hare daño, solo quería agradecerte- dijo soltándole.

Llevaba una capucha, y le daba la espalda.

-¿Quién eres?- silencio, solo la respiración acelerada de la otra persona- No muerdo, solo quería decir gracias, no somos malas personas, venimos en paz, nos iremos, si así lo piden.

Seiya sintió como su corazón se aceleró, cuando comenzó a girar la persona, incluso se quitó la capucha, una larga cascada dorada, unos ojos azules, grandes y hermosos, era una niña, casi le dieron ganas de llorar, como si fuera ese momento el que hubiera estado esperando toda su vida, incluso esa mazmorra, parecía que hubiera adquirido un poco de color.

Por su parte, Selene no podía quitar los ojos de Seiya, ni siquiera había parpadeado, quería tocarlo, pues a pesar de ser casi una niña, no podía negar que el hombre tenía un hermoso semblante, como un dios, estaba segura que lo había visto antes, pero eso era impensable para ella, por que de ser así, por lo menos sabría su nombre.

-¿Estas herida?- pregunto con sincera preocupación.

Seiya señalo la venda de la cabeza de Selene.

-No.

-¿Eres la encargada de la comida?

Seiya no podía adivinar el rango de ella, pues Selene vestía humildes ropas, una costumbre que hacia poco habia adquirido.

-Si.

-Muchas gracias.

Selene dio dos pasos alejándose, la presencia de Seiya le estaba afectando demasiado, deseaba tocarlo, abrazarlo, como si muy en el fondo tuviera ese deseo reprimido, y le dio un poco de miedo no saber de donde provenían esos sentimientos, y más cuando él se levantó.

-Oye, ¿has visto a mis amigas? ¿Están bien?

-Si.

-Debo irme.

-Claro, por cierto, mi nombre es Seiya.

Dijo ofreciendo su mano, sacándola de entre los barrotes, cuantiosas lagrimas salieron de los orbes celestes, ni ella misma supo el porqué, salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a Seiya sorprendido.

-Es la primera vez que espanto a una niña- dijo apesadumbrado.

…

* * *

Corriendo dejo esta bomba, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a mis historias, por sus reviews, los leo todos, prometo que con calma en el próximo capi respondo a todas sus dudas, no me abandones, ya mero acaba este fic, solo 15 capitulos :V , espero o menos si logro hacerlos largos y abarcar todo lo que quiero, como cuando regresemos al presente, y ahora llega Seiya, y llego para quedarse, jejeje.

*Esta escena la mencione en el capitulo 14.

El siguiente capítulo, espero que sea de Mars, y claro, mucho mas de Seiya y Selene.

Ah, ¿cuantos años se llevan? No quieres saber, pero si son varios.

.*.

 **Feliz 2018, que tus metas se cumplan.**

 **Paz y amor.**

 **Mucha comida.**

 **Mucho anime.**

 **Y muy buena vibra.**

 _ **Abrazos de Kamisumi Shiroshoshi**_


	30. Mars

**.**

 **:**

 **-*Mars*-**

 **.**

 **:**

* * *

Su tierno corazón estaba acelerado, sentía la piel caliente, todo era confuso, era una niña, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué se sentía como si estuviera viviendo en un cuerpo ajeno? Todo era un misterio para Selene, su mente pequeña no lograba entramar todas esas sensaciones que recién despertaban.

"¿Por qué me afecto verle cara a cara? ¿Por qué siento que mi alma se avivo como fuego dentro de mí? ¿Sera que ese cristal que se introdujo en mi interior no solo afecta mi cuerpo, sino que mi mente también?"

Tomo una de las cortinas de su elegante habitación, la enredo entre sus dedos, nerviosa, dudosa, intrigada, excitada.

"Hace nada solo me importaba comer galletas, chocolates y pastelillos, jugar con mis juguetes, atrapar las mariposas en el jardín, no me interesaba nada mas allá de las murallas del castillo, no tenía preocupación de nada, no sentía nada, claro, era como no estar viva en realidad, y ahora…"

Tan solo por ver a Seiya, su alma estaba en una gran agitación.

Selene se quito la venda, se miro en el espejo, su niñez se estaba despidiendo de ella.

\- ¡Donde estabas! - grito Saturn desde una silla- ¡Pero antes ponte la venda!

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo la estrella negra en mi frente? - pregunto Selene acariciándola- yo la veo de lo más hermosa.

-Es una señal del mal, un mal augurio- contesto Saturn levantándose y acomodándole la venda de nuevo en la cabeza-, tu padre no quiere que los puritanos te acechen, ya tiene suficientes problemas con la rebelión.

-Si- dijo triste- de por sí ha sido difícil que no hablen de lo que me pasa, que en vez de mi cumpleaños numero seis, lo que se celebrara es mi onceaba primavera.

Saturn la abrazo fuertemente, como esperando que Selene no se esfumara de su lado, porque, aunque Plut la quería, no tenia la misma calidez que le brindaba la princesa. Pues su crecimiento acelerado preocupaba mucho, porque temían que tuviera una muerte prematura, y Silvers junto con los sabios del reino y Plut, no sabían como sacar el cristal dorado de la pequeña.

-Lady Plut ha escogido una escolta personal para ti, ¿no te parece genial? - cuestiono Saturn con una sonrisa- a lo mejor podrías hacer algún amigo entre ellos, como tu padre no te deja tener amigos…

-Pero seguro no le gustaría que tuviera amigos entre los guardias, solo les causaría problemas a ellos. Y no me gustan las damas de compañía.

-No seas caprichosa, así debe ser, eres una princesa, y todo lo que conlleva, pero ve el lado positivo, podrías hacerte de algún amigo, o novio.

\- ¡Novio! ¡No menciones esa palabra cerca de mí! - protesto Selene con un ligero rubor.

-Te has puesto colorada, que linda, hace poco peleabas con el hijo de la cocinera por las galletas, odiabas a todos los niños del mundo, por sucios y feos, vaya, supongo que ya te comienzan a interesar los chicos, que divertido…

Unos ojos zafiros inundaron la mente de la pequeña rubia.

-Eto…yo… ¡Saturn, me confundes!

Le aventó una almohada.

-Bueno ya, pequeña dama, pongámonos serias, ¿Dónde estabas?

-No te voy a decir.

Selene saco la lengua y se escondió entre las cobijas.

\- ¡Eres una traviesa, te aprovechas de mi porque te quiero! - dijo entre risas Saturn.

Selene también sonrió bajo las sabanas, por la alegría de tener a Saturn, y por el joven que se encontraba en las mazmorras.

"Seiya".

Murmuro para sí, con extrañeza por ese sentimiento que no tenía nombre para ella, y con calor en su corazón, que de a poco la estaba comenzando a consumir.

 **:**

 **:**

 **.**

 _ **Conocer el amor de los que amamos**_

 _ **es el fuego que alimenta la vida.**_

 _(Pablo Neruda)_

 **Ω**

Por fin había llegado su día.

Miro su rostro, como buscándose a sí misma, entre el color purpura de sus ojos, reflejados en aquel plato de acero, lo único que quedaba de los tiempos de sacerdotisa de su madre, porque su largo cabello oscuro fue cortado a la tierna edad de tres años, para salvaguardar su vida, aun entre aquellas personas que buscaban la libertad de Solárium, Mars acaricio su mejilla, tersa y suave, a pesar de la vida masculina que llevaba.

Era un guerrero de baja categoría, pero hoy, era diferente, por fin sus esfuerzos eran reconocidos, tal vez el casi perder la vida en la ultima batalla contra el rey Diablo, como ahora le decían a Silvers Raleigh le dio la oportunidad de mostrar lo útil que podía ser.

"Copo de nieve".

La suave voz de su madre muerta vino a su memoria, sus ojos lucharon por no llorar, debía verse fuerte y confiable, o su abuela seguramente le sabotearía esa encomienda, reviso la venda que oprimía sus senos, se puso el pectoral de cuero, puso sus dagas en el cinturón, su arco con las flechas suficientes se las puso en la espalda, el mensaje sellado para quien le recibiría en las afueras del castillo del rey Diablo.

Todo perfecto.

-Hija.

Le dijo su abuela al verla, Mars dejo el plato en la mesa rustica, miro reprobatoriamente a su único pariente vivo.

-No me vuelvas a decir así abuela, ¿o quieres que perezca? ¡eh!

-Que genio, ya te hace falta un buen acoston.

\- ¿Y como se supone que hare eso? Olvidaste que yo no puedo tener "novia"- la anciana rodo los ojos- y ni hablar de un hombre, sería mi sentencia de muerte, y mi trabajo me ha costado llegar a mis veinte años.

-Todo se puede en este mundo, ahí tienes a nuestro líder, Lord Calibán se caso con la mujer que deseaba, Lady Uranus, algo que ni yo pensé que podría suceder.

\- ¿Y porque no iba a suceder eso, abuela?

-Eres una polluela, no entenderías.

-No me ofendas abuela, ya soy un adulto.

\- Tal vez el espíritu rebelde de la princesa del séptimo Reino se vio mermado por la muerte de su madre, dicen que su majestad Cordelia, se quitó la vida cuando su hija fue capturada nuevamente por ese malvado que dice llamarse rey de Solárium.

Mars abrió la puerta para salir.

-Ten un pedazo de queso para el camino- dijo la anciana- **Fire**.

 _Fire_ era un sobrenombre curioso, sobre todo para una mujer, que solo podía crear hielo.

-Gracias.

-Cuídate- susurro su abuela al verla partir.

:.

.:

Mars, ahora ocultándose bajo la personalidad masculina de Fire, camino y troto en medio del bosque, siempre vigilante, porque las fuerzas militares de Silvers Raleigh se encontraban desplegadas por la región, por supuesto, con él al mando.

La pelinegra de cabello corto, mirada purpura y decidida, llevaba un mensaje importante a los aliados de la rebelión que hacían de espías en el castillo, unos espías para nada esperados, del extinto Segundo Reino – ahora planeta Venus- pues sus habitantes eran considerados personas ornamentarías, por ser atractivos y sin ninguna utilidad vistosa, pues ya no se dedicaban a construir castillos u otras obras arquitectónicas de importancia, de hecho, la mayor parte del Harem de Silvers Rayleigh eran de ese planeta, por no ser considerados una amenaza, no eran tan cuidados, un punto a su favor.

Una ligera lluvia inicio, Mars se resguardo bajo la copa de un frondoso árbol, saco el pedazo de queso que su abuela le dio, sonrió, era una anciana, estricta pero cariñosa, cuando termino de comer, miro unos instantes las nubes que comenzaban a dispersarse, estiro la mano para alcanzar las ultimas gotas, y estas se convirtieron en perlas de hielo a su tacto.

Tenia su don, lo hubiera querido usar, pero no podía, por eso había muerto su madre, por ser diferente, aunque Fire se cuestionaba si en realidad ella misma no estaba muerta ya, vivir con miedo, no era vivir.

"Mi nombre es Mars, no lo debo olvidar".

Después de una larga caminata por fin llego a su destino, vio a lo lejos un brillo, llamándola, era la señal, estaba curiosa por saber quién la recibiría, nunca había conocido a alguien del Segundo Reino, cuando llego al claro establecido, se encontró con un hermoso joven, rubio, ojos azules, facciones delicadas y finas, parecía un príncipe, vestido de ropas naranjas y brillantes, ocultas apenas por una capa oscura.

Mars apenas pudo controlar su sonrojo, le había gustado el muchacho.

-La música es pasión- dijo.

-La rebelión te hará bailar- contesto Mars.

-Soy Enus.

-Yo Fire.

Suspiraron aliviados, a Mars le pareció adorable la actitud del joven, intercambiaron cartas selladas.

-Un aviso que no está redactado, pues recién sucedió- dijo Enus- es que me han escogido para la escolta personal de la princesa Selene, y lo mas extraño, luce mas grande de lo que era hace una semana, parece que una magia extraña obra en ella, esto último claro, es una suposición mía.

-Está bien, daré el aviso, cuídate Enus.

-Tu también Fire, te veo pronto.

El rubio le guiño un ojo, y de un salto se fue entre los árboles.

-Que agilidad- suspiro Mars ensoñadoramente - "Ay tonto"- se dijo asimisma, apegándose por completo a su varonil actuación- mejor vete o podrías tener problemas.

Mars regreso al campamento rebelde, entrego el mensaje y el aviso sobre la princesa Selene, a lo lejos pudo ver a lady Uranus, en medio de una comitiva, tan alta y hermosa, pero de semblante triste.

"Ni ella que esta casada con uno de los mejores hombres luce feliz, el matrimonio no lo es todo abuela"

Un buen acoston, las palabras de su abuela, y la imagen de Enus llegaron mezcladas, un ligero cosquilleo se instaló entre sus piernas.

"Mejor debo practicar con mi arco y no pensar en tonterías, los hombres no son todo en la vida."

Mars se fue adonde practicaban los demás arqueros de la rebelión, porque ella por supuesto, se convertiría en la mejor.

 **:**

 **Ω**

 **:**

Selene se escabullo nuevamente, esta vez le había costado más trabajo salir de sus aposentos; pues Saturn no le daba un respiro, pero afortunadamente para ella, parecía que el cristal dorado le daba la capacidad de no necesitar descansar, así que cuando Saturn por fin se quedó dormida pudo escabullirse, antes hizo una parada en las cocinas necesitaba llevar algo, justo cuando iba a salir con un pan y leche, se topó con Enus. Ella lo reconoció al instante, el muchachito de figura delgada y el mas bajo de su escolta personal, pero le agradaba, parecía que era el único de los guardias que no la veían como un jugoso pedazo de carne, hermosa y grácil flor en plena primavera.

-Princesa- dijo Enus un poco nervioso por que lo pillaran mientras también iba a tomar algún postre de la mesa- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Tuve hambre.

-Ah, si- hizo una reverencia torpe por apenas seguir el protocolo, seguía con la euforia por cooperar con la rebelión- disculpe mi torpeza.

-Solo no digas nada, aquí no pasó nada.

-Claro- se rasco la cabeza Enus- déjeme, ahora mismo la escolto a sus habitaciones.

-Yo, puedo… ir sola- contesto titubeante.

-Pero me castigarían sino cumplo con mi deber.

Selene camino apresurada, Enus le siguió.

-Ya dije que… puedo ir sola.

-Lady Plut me degollara si no…

-¡Plut no es mala!

-Yo no dije eso…pero no muchos opinan lo mismo.

\- ¡Eh!

-Ay no, metí la pata, esta boca mía; por eso dicen que del corredor no pasa el camarón que se duerme.

\- ¿Cómo?

-Digo, en boca cerrada no entra el pájaro en vano.

-¿?

-Es decir, no por madrugar el árbol se quedará torcido…y si la corriente no se lleva al perro de las dos tortas- continúo diciendo con las manos anudadas y nerviosas-, entonces, ciento volando una maceta que…en…

Selene comenzó a reír por la sarta de tonterías de Enus.

De pronto ambos escucharon unas pisadas de más guardias, la pequeña jalo a Enus, corrió junto con él, lo cual encontró extraño el rubio, era la princesa, ¿no?, de hecho, era la primera vez que la tenía cerca, le parecía una niña amable y cálida, para nada similar a su padre, Enus estaba un poco perdido, los pasillos por donde corrían no le eran familiares, de pronto entraron a una habitación.

Ambos respiraron apresuradamente.

-Este es el salón donde practico canto.

Había un piano y un arpa.

-Aun no conozco por completo el castillo, tengo unas áreas vedadas- declaro Enus.

Selene camino hacia un espejo, giro un par de adornos de este, y una puerta se abrió.

-Este pasadizo te lleva a las cabellerizas, supongo que si alguien te ve ahí no sería extraño.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas? Soy un simple caballero.

-Me has caído bien, no veo maldad en ti, pero ojalá pronto me cuentes tu secreto.

Enus abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

"Ya se dio cuenta, pero no puede saber que soy de la rebelión y lucir tan tranquila, ¿se referirá a lo otro?"

Enus camino hacia la entrada secreta.

\- ¿Estará bien, princesa?

-Claro, nadie puede tocarme un solo cabello, mi padre me quiere mucho.

-Tiene razón, gracias majestad.

Enus desapareció por el espejo, Selene se dirigió a la mazmorra.

 **.**

 **:**

Cuando llego, Seiya estaba dormitando, no quiso acercarse demasiado, pues esta vez no se había puesto ropas humildes para disfrazar su condición de princesa, así que dejo la botella de leche cerca de los barrotes con el pan, pero sin acercarse mucho.

-Creí que ya no vendrías.

Se sobresalto. La varonil voz de Seiya la tomo por sorpresa.

-Tuve, problemas- susurro ella ocultándose entre las sombras.

-Es mi imaginación, ¿o tu voz se oye un poco diferente? ¿Por qué no te muestras? Además, quiero disculparme correctamente por hacerte llorar.

-No se preocupe.

-Parece que estas un poco tensa, ¿será que mis amigas están mal y no me quieres decir?

-No es eso, ellas están bien, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Entonces?

-Solo que, al parecer, las personas que quiero, no son tan buenas como yo creía, creo que una venda esta cayendo de mis ojos.

Seiya se quedo pensativo, era impropio de el ser amable, mucho menos con extraños, hacia tiempo que su corazón endurecido se había cerrado a cualquier muestra de incluso cordialidad, era frio como una roca, pero inexplicablemente para él, se sentía bien hablar con esa niña, incluso preocuparse por ella, tal vez se imagino que era un poco como el, una criatura desvalida en su edad mas vulnerable, incluso ideo en su cabeza una historia donde la niña estuviera huérfana, como él.

-Eres muy pequeña para tener esas desilusiones, por cierto, aun no me dices tu nombre.

-Mi nombre…

La voz de Yue, llego como un relámpago hasta Selene, es decir Cosmos: " _La oscuridad en ti alcanzara a todos, desiste, desiste hermana, o la persona que más amas resultara dañada_."

Selene llevo sus manos a la cabeza, ahogo un grito, pero Seiya se dio cuenta.

\- ¿¡Estas bien!?

Pero ya nadie le contesto.

 **:**

 **Ω**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente, Seiya vio a sus amigas, se veían bien, pero al igual que él, estaban encadenadas, medidas de seguridad, la mismísima Plut era quien los escoltaba. Healer iba a su lado.

-Seiya, apestas- murmuro.

-Claro, no me he aseado, en cambio uste…

\- ¡Silencio! - ordeno un guardia hostigándolo con una lanza en la espalda, el cabello largo y suelto de Seiya revoloteo en protesta.

Entraron al salón del trono, Silvers Raleigh, por ser el próximo cumpleaños de la princesa, decidió regresar. El rey se acariciaba la blanca barba mientras escuchaba el reporte de uno de sus generales, sus ojos escrutadores estaban ocultos por unas gafas; a su lado derecho se encontraba su hijo Earth.

Los cuatro fueron puestos de rodillas a una distancia prudente, los brazos, musculosos y descubiertos del pelinegro se tensaron, sus ojos afilados intentaron mirar al frente pero el guardia le golpeó la cabeza para negarle que lo hiciera.

-Bien- dijo Silvers- me han informado de donde vienen y cual es su cometido, y que tú eres el líder.

-Si, yo…- dijo Seiya levantando la mirada, pero el guardia nuevamente le bajo la cabeza con fuerza.

-No hablaras hasta que se te ordene- ordeno.

Seiya se enojó, en verdad quería partirle la cara a todos, había pasado mucho tiempo y ellos ya no podían seguir perdiéndolo, sus compatriotas varados en un planeta a punto de morir los necesitaban, y ahora solo tenía energía para tres saltos, uno para ir a su destino final, que obviamente se dieron cuenta que no sería La Colonia de Solárium, otro salto para ir por los suyos, y un último, para guiarlos a su nuevo hogar, este ultimo detalle no lo había dicho a los que ahora los aprisionaban, pero si menciono que eran enviados en una misión de máxima importancia, de vital importancia, que solo querían irse, ¿era tan difícil de entender?

-Tengo ciertos problemas aquí, y no necesito lidiar con tonterías, lo mejor será que los forasteros sean ejecutados, así que ordenar…

Las puertas del trono se abrieron de golpe, todos se asombraron, incluso Silvers, Seiya tenia la cabeza agachada por una espada que le tensaba el cuello, pero de reojo, pudo notar un vestido blanco de adornos plateados siendo arrastrado con elegancia, era un vestido de la realeza, no había duda de eso.

-Princesa Selene- dijo Silvers Raleigh molesto- es la primera vez que viene sin ser convocada.

-Perdona mi atrevimiento, padre.

Selene se acerco hasta el trono, se arrodillo y tomo la mano de su padre, la beso con devoción.

-Has crecido en mi ausencia, supongo que eso te tiene en algún extraño desvarió. Porque tu nunca me has hecho enojar.

-Por eso, y por mi próximo cumpleaños, será que puedo pedir ¿algo?

-Lo que desee tu corazón.

-Deja que estos extranjeros se queden- el rey se tensó ante semejante petición-, he escuchado de su largo viaje, debió ser cansado y difícil para ellos, perdónales si llegaron sin ser invitados, pero, ellos no tenían conocimiento de la guerra que hay aquí. No desconfíes, ten piedad, padre.

-Veo que no solo has crecido en altura- dijo Silvers con un brillo nuevo en sus ojos- también se te ha soltado bastante la lengua, pero que no se diga que no soy generoso, tomare en cuenta tus palabras, ahora, por favor retírate.

-Gracias, padre.

Saturn ya la esperaba nerviosa en la puerta, había querido detenerla, pero no pudo, respiro aliviada de que todo saliera bien para Selene.

Seiya levanto como pudo el mentón, y entonces la vio, la niña de las mazmorras, ya no tan niña, ella también le vio, de reojo al pasar a su lado, el corazón de ambos se aceleró.

Pero de la sorpresa, Seiya paso a la furia, se sintió engañado por la pequeña "princesa", apretó los dientes, pero esa temible expresión ya no la vio Selene, pues hizo lo posible para apresurar su paso, no deseaba causar mas el enojo de su padre.

"Mientras el rey es cruel, su pequeño engendro juega a ser el alma caritativa, que asco", pensó para si el pelinegro.

-Bueno- hablo Silvers- no puedo hacer oídos sordos a la petición de mi amada hija, así que les daré una oportunidad, no morirán todos, pero sí estará su destino en el único hombre que las acompaña, lo mandaremos al laberinto de las bestias, si logra salir vivo de ahí, entonces todos quedaran libres de marcharse de mi reino, pero si fallas, tus amigas serán agregadas a mi harem, como ves, soy generoso, no las matare- termino diciendo burlón, Seiya se tensó, en verdad odiaba a ese remedo de monarca.

-Calma- murmuro Maker.

El rey ordeno que uno de los soldados se acercara, le murmuro algo, este se acerco a Seiya, tomo su lanza y le quito la punta de hierro, dejando un simple palo.

-Tu arma- declaro socarronamente.

Seiya apretó la mandíbula, estaban tan cerca de terminar su misión, no podía fallarles.

 **:**

 **Ω**

 **:**

-Parece que ir a entregar el mensaje te pone de buenas- dijo la abuela de Mars con una sonrisa.

-Si, digo no- contesto Mars con las mejillas sonrojadas, desde que le vio, no había dejado de pensar en Enus.

Envuelta en su disfraz de Fire, Mars salió apresurada al bosque, esta vez el camino se le hizo corto y largo a la vez, cuando vio la señal del brillo, corrió con tanta premura, que casi se tropieza con unas grandes raíces de un árbol.

Ya no fueron necesarios el santo y seña, se conocían.

-Me alegro que estés bien- dijo Enus con sus resplandecientes ojos azules.

-Yo también- respondió Mars.

Enus volvió su vista al mensaje.

-Vaya, me han dejado una fácil tarea- dijo Enus molesto, pues la princesa le agrado, odio lo que tendría que hacer.

-Me alegro por ti- comento Mars -, este, si no es mucha indiscreción de mi parte, ¿qué edad tienes?

-Diecinueve.

"Ay no, un poco menor, pero no tanto"

\- ¿Cómo te gustan las chicas? ¿Tienes novia?

Enus frunció el ceño extrañado por las preguntas.

Mars se pateo mentalmente por soltar sus inquietudes sin meditarlo.

-Como me gustan- cavilo un poco- es difícil decirlo, no sé, pero la siguiente es mas fácil, no tengo novia, y tú, Fire, que respondes a todos esos cuestionamientos.

-Bueno, yo creo que podría contestar que las rubias, de ojos azules.

Enus se sonrojo.

-Ah, vaya. En fin, luego podríamos platicar, me gusta mucho tu compañía, te conozco poco, pero creo que podría confiarte mi vida.

Ahora fue el turno de Mars se sonrojarse.

-Me halagas.

Enus acorto la distancia y le tomo las manos.

-Cuídate mucho Fire, creo que dentro de poco las cosas se podrían poner bastante feas, con el rey aquí las el ambiente se enrarece, aunque es bueno que les diera un respiro a nuestros guerreros rebeldes, no sabes cómo ansió la paz, como ansió ser libre...

Enus nuevamente salto a uno de los árboles.

-Espero verte muy pronto Fire, me agradas mucho.

Y dejándole con el corazón palpitante, Mars también emprendió el camino de regreso.

…

* * *

Por fin vuelvo a las andadas, fue más corto de lo que deseaba, quería abarcar incluso a ese laberinto; será difícil actualizar porque este mes es de fiesta para mi, y porque tengo muuuchos pendientes, pero prometo. hacer mi mejor esfuerzo

Espero tomen en cuenta algunas cosas…

¿Quién es Enus y su secreto?

¿Seiya ahora odia a Selene?

¿Mars lograra acercarse más a Enus?

¿Cómo será ese laberinto?

¿Selene con una estrella negra como la dama 9?

En fin hay mucho que contar aun, tenme paciencia.

Y como siempre aunque rápido agradezco su apoyo: Maitiuska Kou, Ashley Kou, gregorioabel, Fatima Rivas.

¡Hasta el próximo!


	31. Venus

**.**

 **-*Venus*-**

 **:**

 **.**

* * *

En la noche, en su pequeña habitación, Enus quemo el mensaje con la flama de la vela.

Pensó en la suerte que tenía, en como había librado tantos obstáculos, para llegar a ese punto.

"Por fin puedo relajarme un poco, aunque incluso tengo la certeza de estar en el nido del escorpión, mi misión será ganarme la confianza de la princesa Selene, es tan fácil que hasta podre tomármelo con calma."

Se quito sus ropas elegantes de guardia real.

Se toco el pecho, cubierto de unas vendas apretadas, igual a Mars, igual a ella, sus senos fueron liberados.

"Esto es mejor que ser parte del harem de ese vejestorio y podrido rey, no gracias, yo nací para ser grandiosa", se tumbó en la pequeña cama," para ser Venus, la más soñadora y romántica del Segundo Reino, cuando la rebelión triunfe, volveré a ser libre, y vestiré de largos vestidos, tal vez incluso cuando mi melena crezca", pensó tocándose el cabello corto, "me pondré un moño rojo, enorme y vistoso".

A la mañana siguiente fue a desayunar como siempre, a una parte alejada del castillo, donde otros tres espías como ella se daban cita para mencionar todo lo que habían averiguado, todo para después redactar el informe que oportunamente llevaría "Enus" a "Fire".

-El rey Diablo trae al harem de cabeza, desde que regreso no le da un respiro a sus concubinas- dijo una mujer gorda con traje de mucama- en verdad lo siento por ellas, tan lindas y tiernas, de hecho, el rey últimamente lleva a las más jóvenes a la cama.

-Ese tipo de información no sirve- dijo Adonis, era parte de la guardia real del príncipe Earth, y al igual que Venus, del segundo Reino- por otro lado, me llaman la atención los extranjeros de las estrellas, el rey se esta luciendo con el espectáculo que montara, creo que hasta llevara minotauros al laberinto, en verdad quiere matar a ese tal Seiya, en lo personal, espero que el hombre sobreviva, muchacho, ¿tienes algo que aportar?- pregunto a Venus, pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada garabateando en una hoja-¡Muchacho me escuchas!- golpeo levemente el brazo de Venus.

-¡Auch!

-Dije, que si tienes algo que mencionar, ¿ya sabes como te ganaras la confianza de la princesa?

-No hay ningún problema- bufo mientras se sobaba el brazo- ¡déjenselo al maravilloso Enus!

-Eres muy raro- confeso Adonis- ¿Qué tanto estas dibujando? – cuestiono quitándole el papel- Vaya, eres bueno, serias un gran arquitecto, tu boceto es muy preciso.

\- ¡Cuando la rebelión gane, propondré derrumbar el castillo actual, y construiremos uno nuevo, uno que no tenga murallas, donde la gente será libre de ir y venir, con grandes jardines, y columnas blancas!, se llamara: ¡El castillo de Plata! - eran los planos de un distante Milenio de Plata- ¿genial no?

Adonis se le quedo mirando intensamente, de hecho, el hombre comenzaba a sospechar de que Venus guardaba un secreto, la sabia tía de Venus le había dicho que no se lo rebelara a nadie, que solo así se libraría de un oscuro destino.

-Ustedes dos, déjense de tonterías- se levantó la mujer enojada por ser ignorada- y déjense de mirar como si fueran novios, que eso esta muy mal visto, ya ven lo que paso con esa pobre mujer llamada Neptune, y la mismísima princesa Uranus, y muchos otros que gustan de cosas antinaturales- ambos la miraron enojados- ¡ay no he dicho que yo sea una mujer de escaso pensamiento! Solo que debemos concentrarnos en no ser descubiertos, ¿sí?

La mucama, de un mordisco se termino su pan y sacudió las migajas del vestido.

-Tenemos que iniciar el día, vámonos.

-La sabia Yuko, hablo- dijo Adonis levantándose también, la rechoncha mujer solo rodo los ojos, era la mayor de los tres, no la líder, pero si con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra.

Venus agradeció la intervención de Yuko, pues desde hacía un año que estaba prendada de Adonis, solo que luchaba por ocultarlo, no pudo frenar a su corazón enamorarse, por eso le gustaba mucho dibujar planos, así tenía su mente ocupada con líneas, números y cálculos, de bellas edificaciones.

Dieron varios pasos hacia el castillo, pero Adonis la detuvo un momento cuando Yuko se alejó bastante.

-No se que me pasa contigo Enus- dijo tomándole por la espalda y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de ella, Adonis era un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y ojos grises- ¿me gustaran los hombres?

Venus se alejó rápidamente de él.

\- ¡Estás loco!

Pero se apresuro para que no sintiera el palpitar alocado de su corazón, y no viera lo colorada que se puso, y su sonrisa de felicidad por escucharle decir aquello.

 **:.**

 **.:**

 **:.**

-Eres un arquero con grandes dotes.

Mars se sorprendió de quien le decía esas palabras, pero aun mas al notar un golpe en la hermosa cara de Uranus.

-Majestad- dio una ligera inclinación tratando de no verse curiosa por el moretón.

Ambas estaban alejadas del campamento rebelde, protegido por una magia poderosa, la de las ultimas sacerdotisas, a Mars por supuesto le dolía no haber podido participar.

-Dime una cosa Fire, y quiero que seas sincera.

Mars se sintió intimidada, jamás había cruzado palabra con la princesa del extinto Séptimo Reino, se irguió todo lo que pudo para verla a los ojos, pues la rubia era mucho más alta que ella.

-Por supuesto princesa.

\- ¿Por qué finges ser mujer?

Mars instintivamente tomo una flecha, Uranus endureció su mirada.

\- ¿Vas a atacarme?

-Yo…yo…

\- ¿Quién eres?

-Si le cuento, ¿Qué planea hacer conmigo?

-Felicitarte- sonrió.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Vamos, siéntate- ofreció Uranus acomodándose en el pasto verde, era una mañana hermosa, lejos del campamento- sabes, la gente de por aquí no es tan perfecta como todos deseáramos, ¿ves este golpe? Me lo ha propinado Calibán, mi santo esposo, me descubrió tomando hierba doncella.

La hierba doncella era un abortivo.

-Pero, no entiendo, creí que usted…y él estaban, ¿bien?, bueno, la verdad no pensé que fueran la gran pareja, perdón- dijo avergonzada Mars.

-Esta bien, me case por obligación, pero no me veo siendo madre de un hijo que no deseo, seria terrible traer al mundo a alguien solo por capricho de otros, un nuevo ser debe ser una bendición de sus padres, no una maldición.

\- ¿Por qué me dice todo esto?

-Para que me tengas confianza, y por lo menos tener a alguien de mi lado, aquí casi todos adoran a Calibán como un dios, temo que podría volverse un futuro rey Diablo, aunque es mucho decir, porque Calibán es justo, pero a veces tiene la mente algo cerrada.

-La comprendo, por eso me escondo, mi verdadero nombre es Mars- respondió tocándose el pecho-, sacerdotisa, pero no con el poder del fuego- extendió la mano, formando una rosa de hielo- nací para crear hielo.

-No puede ser.

-Sería un poder útil para la causa, pero los puritanos primero me matarían antes de permitirme ayudar.

-Te entiendo, créeme que conmigo estará a salvo tu secreto.

\- ¿Cree que cuando seamos libres, usted pueda apoyarme?

-Por supuesto que sí.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Seria maravilloso, hay un chico que me gusta, y me encantaría presentarme con el como es debido!

-Seria un tonto si no aceptara a la valerosa mujer que has sido, pero por el momento, deberé seguir llamándote Fire.

-Gracias- dijo Mars limpiándose una lagrima liberadora, por fin sentía que las cosas iban acomodándose para bien de ella.

:.

.:

En los pasillos del palacio, Venus iba escoltando a la princesa Selene con los otros guardias, en total cuatro con ella, realmente la princesa confiaba en ella, cada que podía se escapaban para comer panecillos, hablar de tonterías, como quien era el noble mas gordo, la condesa mas chismosa, el chico mas guapo, y cuando Venus soltó que era Adonis sin lugar a dudas, la princesa refuto que un extranjero era mucho mas atractivo, por supuesto no menciono a Seiya, pero su amistad poco a poco se afianzaba.

Ambas iban pensando en esas cosas, en los hombres que robaban sus suspiros en secretos, cuando se cruzaron con el príncipe Earth.

\- ¡Hermanito! - se lanzó rápidamente Selene, abrazándolo, apretando inocentemente su pecho un poco mas desarrollado, haciendo que su hermano se ruborizara, pues la vista desde su altura era agradable y generosa.

-Hermana, compórtate, ya no eres una niña.

-Pero hace poco lo era.

-Pero ya no.

-Hace mucho que no me visitas, te extraño, ¿adónde vas?

Earth lanzo una orden silenciosa a todos, tanto la escolta de Selene como la de él, todos se apartaron para darles espacio.

-Estoy preparando un plan de reconstrucción- respondió con voz suave-, he salido a visitar los planetas de los otros reinos, en un futuro me gustaría que volvieran a ser los de antes, incluso nuestro hogar, pero, bueno, aun las tierras son yermas.

-Vas a ser un rey maravilloso, aunque no me gustaría que nuestro padre faltara, pero así es la vida.

-Se nota que has madurado, antes la sola idea te hacia llorar.

-Si he crecido, y bueno, será lindo verte casado, aunque me pondré celosa de quien me robe a mi hermanito preferido.

-Soy el único- dijo Earth acariciando la mejilla de Selene, encontrándola sedosa y apetecible, su entrepierna vibro un poco ante tal sensación, se apartó contrariado, nunca habría pensado eso de su hermana, pero claro, ya no era tan niña- bueno, ahora debo irme.

Se marcho a paso apresurado con su escolta, Adonis le lanzo una mirada significativa a Venus, ella solo se sonroso.

\- ¡Que tengas buen día! - grito Selene.

Ya en sus aposentos, espero paciente, por una puerta secreta apareció Venus.

-Pensé que no vendrías, Enus, ¿Qué has averiguado? - pregunto ansiosa al supuesto muchacho.

-Esta noche abren el laberinto, estará inundado de criaturas peligrosas.

Selene se dejo caer en su cama, con las manos abrazándose a sí misma.

-Mi padre no es tan bueno como yo creía, pero Earth, ¿él no dice nada?

-El príncipe Earth fue enviado a las afueras, para seguir buscando la rebelión.

-Entonces supongo que mi hermano no sabe.

-Es demasiado ingenua.

\- ¿Disculpa?

-No nada, no dije nada.

-Quiero verlo…

-Se ve que le interesa el tal Seiya, pero si hace eso, va a enfurecer a su majestad el rey.

-Ayúdame Enus, quedare agradecida, después hare cualquier cosa, seré tu esclava.

A Venus se le encendieron todos los focos de su cabeza.

\- ¡Déjemelo a mí!

:.

.:

Seiya era escoltado a la entrada del laberinto, junto a otros diez hombres condenados.

El laberinto era una especie de coliseo, desde arriba se podía disfrutar del espectáculo.

-Fue una excelente idea, majestad- dijo uno de los nobles lambiscones, de largos bigotes oscuros- si solo hubiera metido a ese hombre, la diversión se acabaría rápido.

Silvers Raleigh bebió distraídamente de su copa, hizo una seña y unos enormes tambores dieron inicio, los guardias dejaron la entrada, una gran reja y otra puerta mas se cerro a la espalda de Seiya, iba con el torso desnudo, su melena suelta y un simple palo como arma, hasta los otros reos llevaban mejores armas.

Maker, Kakkyu y Healer estaban sentadas en la grada siguiente, bajo el rey, incluso ya vestidas como concubinas, el rey en verdad esperaba su victoria.

El resto de la multitud grito eufórica por el espectáculo, apenas se podía notar que todos eran de la nobleza, parecían gente sin una pizca de educación gritando, bebiendo, manoseándose entre ellos sin pudor.

:.

Unos muchachitos delgaduchos, limpiaban en las gradas del otro extremo, medio mezclados con otros nobles que esperaban por el espectáculo, porque si algo tenía Silvers, era que le gustaba rodearse de gente que opinaba y disfrutaba al igual que él, los espectáculos sangrientos, pero esos muchachitos, eran Venus y Selene, de ropas harapientas, sucios de la cara, y hasta por debajo de los codos.

-Enserio que ocultar tu larga cabellera merece un premio- murmuro Venus.

Pero ella no le hizo caso, miro como los once hombres entraban al laberinto, era totalmente de piedra, de pronto vieron emerger del suelo unos orcos, que iban ya en su caza, a Selene se le estrujo el corazón, no había podido aclararle a Seiya nada, tenía miedo de verlo, aparte de que con su padre en el castillo era más fuertemente custodiada, a duras penas se había escapado de Saturn, a quien le dijo que deseaba meditar en el Oratorio del castillo, y ahí supuestamente se había encerrado, para después escabullirse junto con Enus, adonde ahora se encontraban.

"Seiya no mueras", fue el pensamiento de Selene, pero también de Healer.

:.

Los orcos iban armados con unos garrotes cubiertos de picos de acero, letales, pronto ambos bandos chocaron, Seiya uso el palo diestramente para perforar el ojo de uno, el orco chillo de dolor, después con una poderosa patada lo envió directo a otro orco, que estaba a punto de matar a uno de los reos, derribándolos a ambos, el pobre hombre murmuro "un gracias", en esa batalla se vio claramente quien era el mejor guerrero, para el pesar de Silvers Raleigh, Seiya era por mucho el mas hábil, a duras penas lograron acabar con los orcos, quedaron solo seis, incluyendo a Seiya, quien pronto se hizo de la espada de uno de los muertos.

-Sera mejor movernos- ordeno Seiya, los otros viendo lo fuerte que eran no chistaron en seguirle.

Llegaron a un punto del laberinto donde se encontraron con ciclopes, al igual que ellos poseían espadas, Seiya fue el primero en encararlos, estaba aun muy enojado, deseaba quitar su ira, desde que había mirado a Selene no como la chica de las mazmorras, humilde y sincera, sino como la princesa de ese reino patético, se había enojado muchísimo, y aun no comprendía el porqué, durante su vida había sufrido muchas decepciones, sin sabores, tratado no como un hombre, sino como una criatura detestable, el sabia lo que era el engaño, y aun así.

Sangre.

"Aun así."

Mas sangre.

Los reos y el rey miraron atónitos como el solo había acabado con los ciclopes.

"Duele"

¿Por qué a Seiya le dolía el engaño de la princesa?

Claro. El pelinegro le había abierto su corazón, pero ni siquiera ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

-Sigamos- ordeno nuevamente todo bañado de sangre.

A Selene se le oprimió el corazón, verle así, no era el hombre tranquilo que conoció en la mazmorra, le dolía verle violento. Pero al mismo tiempo agradecía esa fuerza monstruosa, porque así se estaba salvando.

-Envíen a todas las criaturas- ordeno Silvers- esta diversión se pondrá mejor.

Y así lo hicieron, pero Seiya no les daba tregua, incluso cuando enviaron a los minotauros, Seiya les hizo frente.

A cada uno de los minotauros los corto en pedacitos, incluso si las criaturas se rendian, no tuvo clemencia, ahora Seiya volvía a ser el mismo hombre oscuro, agradeció a Silvers recordarle cual era el orden en el mundo, el caos que reinaba en todo el universo, la oscuridad.

Healer y Kakkyu miraron emocionadas su avance a la salida del laberinto.

-Prepárense para pelear- murmuro Maker- no creo que a Seiya le den la victoria.

-Pero, mira- susurro Healer- ya va a la salida, el rey dijo…

-No, mira, los arqueros.

Seiya y los otros reos salieron del laberinto.

-Sin ti no lo hubiéramos logrado- dijo un hombre pelirrojo, con la mano extendida hacia Seiya.

-No lo hice por ustedes, lo hice por mi- contesto dejando al otro con la mano estirada.

\- ¡Fuego!

La orden vino de arriba, Seiya solo atino a mover su espada con una velocidad antinatural, pero los otros reos no tuvieron la misma suerte, todos fueron perforados por cientos de flechas.

\- ¡Ya habíamos ganado maldición! - protesto.

Muchos soldados rodearon a Seiya con lanzas.

-El trato solo fue contigo- dijo Silvers con su sonrisa retorcida en medio de su barba blanca- ellos de todas formas iban a morir.

\- ¡Padre!

La voz de Earth fue escuchada con fuerza en el coliseo.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? Creí que liberarías a este prisionero…

Earth miro el rastro de sangre sobre todo el laberinto, los pedazos de carne que antes fueron monstruos y los reos acribillados de flechas en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - cuestiono Silvers a su hijo- pensé que ya estabas donde te mandé.

-Pues iba a medio camino cuando, supe de esto…padre, disté tu palabra de liberarlos, ¿piensas faltar a tu palabra?

Del otro extremo Selene miraba la escena, nunca Earth había encarado de esa manera a su padre, ¿Qué había cambiado? No sabia que ella misma sin querer lo había cambiado.

Después Earth miro a las tres kinmokianas, y al notar el tipo de vestimentas que traían en verdad se enojó, no creía que era la forma de tratar a unos extranjeros que habían tenido ya un penoso viaje, y que aun necesitaban terminar su camino, en pro de otros, a costa de sus vidas, si algún día Earth seria rey, de ya tenia que ir cimentando las bases, los cuchicheos de las personas a su alrededor no se hicieron esperar, unos de acuerdo con el príncipe, otros de acuerdo con el asesinato sin sentido.

-Le prometiste a Selene que lo harías.

Esa fue la estocada final, si al rey le tenia sin cuidado el parecer de su hijo, el sentimiento que le evocaba su supuesta hija era enorme.

-Solo me estaba divirtiendo, pero ya, ya se acabó, liberen al prisionero, y a las mujeres- ordeno con fastidio.

Selene respiro aliviada, y apresuro a Venus a que se fueran, ya había desafiado demasiado su suerte.

:.

.:

Seiya y las chicas fueron escoltadas a las afueras del castillo, por el mismísimo príncipe Earth, pero a petición de Silvers, se quedarían en la aldea que rodeaba el castillo, quería mantenerlos vigilados mientras se marchaban.

Seiya aun estaba bañado en sangre, el rastro de los monstruos.

-Espero que su estancia de aquí en adelante sea llevadera- dijo Earth a Seiya- y perdonen a mi padre, supongo que los nervios los tiene destrozados, no sabe cuánto más durara la rebelión.

Las chicas y el pelinegro vieron ese intento de disculpa con puños crispados, pero prefirieron no decir nada.

-En la posada del Galopante se pueden quedar, ya di las ordenes, un guardia los escoltara.

-Gracias- dijo Maker, la única que saco fuerzas de no se donde para contestar sin intentar romperle la cara a alguien, mucho menos a ese príncipe que los salvo.

:.

.:

\- ¡Padre! - Selene se apresuró corriendo a abrazarlo en el gran comedor- ¡Gracias!

El rey sabia porque agradecía, eso aun lo tenia mal, antes de llegar ahí, tuvo que mandar a llamar a tres de sus concubinas para que le amielaran el momento, pues su corazón estaba empodrecido, pero no lo lograron, sin embargo, el ver los ojos resplandecientes de su hija, eso si que le animaba el espíritu.

-¡Hermanito!

Ahora corría hacia a Earth.

\- ¡Hace mucho que no cenamos juntos!

Le tomo un brazo, mientras sonreí ampliamente, el corazón de Earth se descoloco otra vez, ¡le gustaba su hermana!

Saturn y Plut también se encontraban en el comedor, después de todo, eran parte de la familia real.

Cenaron tranquilos, y mas aun felices, cuando comenzaron a platicar sobre la fiesta de Selene, pues según los cálculos de Plut, la princesa ahora era una chica de catorce años. Por lo tanto, la fiesta no podía pasar tan privada como deseaba Silvers, no quería exponer a su hija ante nadie, era un padre celoso, pero según dictaban las costumbres, la princesa era ya apta para ser escogida para el matrimonio, aunque el casamiento podrían aplazarlo hasta un año.

-Pero su crecimiento ha sido obra de magia, no es natural, no creo que debamos seguir el protocolo normal- protesto Earth levantándose cuando tocaron el tema de encontrar futuros prospectos para la princesa, vaya, ni el que era doce años mayor había escogido esposa.

\- ¿Hermanito? - Selene lo vio contrariada.

-Yo también perdí el apetito- se levanto el rey, y fue tras su hijo, había notado algo, el hueco que sintió, fue como el de un horno de herrero, apresuro sus pasos, y solo hasta que estuvo lo suficiente cerca lo encaro- Earth, te veo diferente, ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-No quiero que mi hermana busque marido, no hay nadie digno de ella.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo, no se si se encuentre alguien digno de ella.

-Yo, yo soy digno de ella.

Y la cara de Silvers perdió color por completo.

:.

.:

Mientras tanto en las afueras del castillo.

Seiya se encontraba en una tina, la sangre de las bestias había sido limpiada por el agua cristalina, se levantó exponiendo su hermosa anatomía, se envolvió una toalla y entro a la habitación, la mirada de Healer al verle fue un poema.

\- ¡Vístete!

-No estoy desnudo.

-Alla abajo sí.

-Pues déjate de imaginarte cosas.

-No peleen- suplico Maker- tenemos que andarnos con cuidado, recuerden que no podremos irnos hasta dentro de una semana.

Kakkyu tomo con fuerza la mano de Maker.

-Eso será una eternidad, en verdad no confió en ese rey.

-Yo no confió en nadie- soltó Seiya, su pensamiento evoco a la princesa, la enigmática princesa Selene que de a poco se estaba convirtiendo en mujer.

-Por el momento, solo nos queda esperar, y descansar- propuso Maker.

 **:**

 **:**

-Enus.

Mars se encontraba en el claro del bosque, donde siempre se veían para intercambiar información.

\- ¿Fire? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Venus.

-No sé, tal vez lo mismo que tú, igual y necesitaba caminar un poco para despejar la mente.

Venus rio ante la contestación.

\- ¿Un poco? El campamento queda a varias horas de aquí.

-Pero valió la pena, porque te he visto- dijo Mars acortando la distancia, Venus se sonrojo.

-He tenido un día difícil.

\- ¿No estarás preocupada por perder algo importante? - Mars le enseño una de sus hojas garabateadas, desde el primer encuentro la vio, pero justo ahora, y después de la platica con Uranus tenia el valor de llegar lejos.

\- ¡Uno de mis planos! ¡Gracias! ¡Que cabeza la mía!

-Tienes mucho talento, no me sorprendería si encontrara otros más- dijo Mars coquetamente, Venus se sonroso.

-No digas eso, como veras, soy un poco despistada, y ahora, casi indigente- señalo su disfraz divertida.

-Se nota, con esas ropas de limosnero sería difícil reconocerte, pero bueno, yo si te reconocería.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Porque te quiero.

Sin previo aviso, Mars tomo a Venus de la espalda, y la atrajo hacia ella, le planto un beso, casto al principio, pero viendo que no le era indiferente al supuesto rubio, se aventuró más, con sus dedos abrió su boca con delicadeza, dándole paso a una danzarina lengua, que exploro y relamió, le nervio del momento, la armadura que llevaba Mars, siguió ocultando su secreto, solo el sonido del viento a través de los arboles se escuchó.

Cuando por fin se separaron, vieron sus mejillas rojas, sus labios hinchados.

-Mi primer beso.

-El mío también.

Nuevamente se besaron, pero esta vez se tiraron en el pasto, Venus siempre se imagino que ese momento lo viviría junto a Adonis, pero, extrañamente para ella, eso se sentía demasiado bien, pero cuando la mano de Mars quiso tocar su pecho, se apartó.

-No, esto, es demasiado para mí, soy virgen.

-Yo también.

Ahora ambas estaban de rodillas en el pasto.

Pero también tenían miedos, los mismos, si proseguían todo se descubriría.

La mas temerosa era la mas joven, Venus se levantó apresurada, pero también la más determinada.

-Mañana, a esta misma hora, en este mismo lugar, tengo que decirte algo.

Y corrió lejos de Mars, quien se acaricio sus propios labios, rememorando lo que tanto había deseado hacer, besarle.

:.

.:

Venus entro a su habitación, estaba cansada, había sido un día de vida o muerte para ella, porque si la encontraban con la princesa en esa situación, seguro Silvers la hubiera despellejado, era del conocimiento público que el rey adoraba a su hija, y, por otra parte, casi era descubierta por Fire, aunque de una forma bastante agradable, sonrió como una niña traviesa, se mordió los labios soñadora por ello.

Se apresuro a quitarse los harapos del disfraz, lanzo todo al suelo, quedando desnuda.

-Lo sabía.

La aterciopelada voz la hizo saltar, ocultando sus pechos con los brazos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Adonis…

-Calma.

Se levanto hasta quedar a un palmo de ella, le tomo ambos brazos para verle mejor.

-Eres hermosa, se mía.

…

* * *

(Huye antes de que la pateen)

Ah, y muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios: fabelliot, Maitiuska Kou, Emily Vargas L, gregorioabel, Ashley Kou, dians moon.


End file.
